El nombre de los Malfoy
by Helena Dax
Summary: Draco terminó luchando contra Voldemort pero ha estado dos años en Azkaban por permitir la entrada de los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Ahora es el momento de recuperar su vida y el orgullo de su apellido. Y... ¿por qué Harry actúa como si no le odiara? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 **Saldando cuentas**

Draco Malfoy supo que había amanecido cuando una débil luz grisácea entró por la pequeña claraboya que había en lo alto de su celda y sintió que le invadía un miedo casi irracional. Agitado, respiró un par de veces con fuerza para tranquilizarse, diciéndose que aquel sentimiento no tenía ningún sentido. Había tenido ocasiones mucho más adecuadas para dejarse llevar por el pánico, sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre el miedo.

Su celda en Azkaban sólo tenía espacio para un catre incómodo, una mesa y una silla. Después casi dos años allí dentro, la conocía tan bien como conocía su propio cuerpo. También la odiaba. Pero aquella mañana era un lugar seguro y conocido y eso era más de lo que podía decir del mundo exterior.

"_Da igual, da igual. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. Cualquier cosa."_

En aquella cárcel no había gran cosa que hacer. Podías oir gritar a los presos que se habían vuelto locos y reirse a los guardias mientras se burlaban de los dementorizados. Podías observar a las ratas que correteaban de vez en cuando por las celdas y jugar a descubrir qué se suponía que era el grumo gris del desayuno. Si tu magia era lo bastante poderosa, podías aprovecharte de que ya no había dementores patrullando la cárcel y practicar la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia sin varita. Podías dormir durante horas y horas. Podías pensar, sobre todo podías pensar.

Y había pensado.

Severus Snape. Curiosamente, había sido poco después de verlo matar a Dumbledore cuando había empezado a sospechar que quizás su profesor de Pociones no era tan mortígafo como todos pensaban. Draco le conocía de toda la vida, casi había convivido con él en los años de colegio y sabía que algo no cuadraba. Como la mayoría de los Slytherin, tenía una comprensión instintiva de los mecanismos de la traición y sabía que debía de ser muy duro fingir que estaba del lado de Dumbledore cuando en el fondo era leal a Voldemort. Por consiguiente, al matar al viejo director de Hogwarts y abandonar todo fingimiento, Snape habría tenido que sentirse liberado. Y Draco, que le había observado mucho durante aquellos días de pesadilla, se dio cuenta de que, por el contrario, su carga parecía mucho mayor a raíz del asesinato.

Severus había sido quien le había ayudado a recuperarse después de los castigos de Voldemort, quien le había conseguido tiempo diciéndole al Señor Tenebroso que Draco era muy joven aún para la misión que le había impuesto, convenciéndolo de que lo necesitaba como ayudante para preparar pociones, señalando que mientras estuviera vivo y con ellos, no había posibilidad de que Lucius Malfoy, su padre, decidiera comprar su salida de Azkaban pasándose al bando contrario. Durante unos meses, todo lo que había tenido que hacer había sido ayudar a Snape y mantenerse cuerdo en medio de aquel horror, fingiendo que aprobaba los atroces asesinatos y castigos que presenciaba casi a diario. Después había empezado a oir rumores de que Voldemort iba a pedirle que sellara ya su juramento como mortífago y se convirtiera en un asesino. Draco sabía lo que le esperaba si no obedecía-la muerte, si era afortunado-y aun así se había mostrado incapaz de lanzarle el Avada Kedrava al aterrado muggle que le habían puesto delante. Para bien o para mal, el Señor Tenebroso había decidido que podía ser entretenido comprobar cuánto tardaba en romper su voluntad; entonces habían empezado las torturas y Draco había gritado y llorado y suplicado que acabaran con su vida, pero algo dentro de él le había hecho resistirse a matar. Y de nuevo había sido Snape quien, aprovechando la primera ocasión, lo había sacado medio muerto de allí y lo había llevado a un lugar seguro donde pudiera recuperarse, quien había pasado semanas y semanas robando tiempo de sus misiones para curar sus heridas, llevarle comida y prepararle pociones curativas, arriesgándose a ser descubierto cada vez que lo hacía. No podía llevarlo a un hospital: Voldemort tenía espías por todas partes y si lo localizaban, irían a matarlo y antes le sacarían el nombre de la persona que le había ayudado a escapar. En aquel refugio, poco más que una cabaña abandonada de antiguos ganaderos, Draco había pasado dos meses antes de que Snape dejara de esperar encontrárselo muerto cuando entraba por la puerta, un mes más hasta que fue capaz de caminar solo.

Para entonces, la Última Batalla parecía inminente y Draco ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Snape no era más seguidor del demente lord Voldemort que él mismo. _"¿Les ayudarás a matarlo_?", le preguntó, cuando Snape se disponía a abandonar la cabaña. Su profesor había asentido secamente, sin añadir nada más. Y era por él, no por nadie más, por quien Draco se había atrevido a acudir a la batalla y había luchado finalmente contra lord Voldemort. No había sido un momento de gran gloria: estaba lejos de encontrarse bien y apenas había conseguido acabar con cuatro mortífagos y el repulsivo hombre-lobo Fenrir Greyback cuando una maldición rebotada le había dejado inconsciente. Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en un hospital expresamente creado para dar cabida a todos los heridos de la guerra, custodiado por aurores. Poco a poco se fue enterando de que Harry Potter había derrotado a lord Voldemort definitivamente, y que Snape seguía vivo y que sus padres habían muerto. Ambos habían caído durante la batalla. Draco sintió ganas de vomitar al pensar que habían estado luchando en bandos opuestos, que quizás había matado a uno de ellos sin darse cuenta.

Snape había ido entonces a visitarlo, aunque él mismo se encontraba bajo investigación. A pesar de las evidencias de que había luchado junto a Potter, liderando un pequeño grupo de Slytherin que se habían infiltrado en las filas de los mortífagos para atacarlos desde dentro en el momento oportuno, lo cierto es que era indudable que había matado a Dumbledore y que su pasado como mortígafo reconocido en la primera guerra de Voldemort no le ayudaba.

-No pueden encerrarte después de todo lo que has hecho-había objetado Draco, demasiado cansado para recordar que la vida no era justa.

Su profesor era consciente de ese cansancio y no le echó en cara su ingenuidad.

-Puedo mantener a raya a esos cretinos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué echaste por la borda todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo presentándote en el mismísimo campo de batalla.

Draco había bajado la cabeza un poco.

-No lo sé, Severus. Quería... ayudarte a matarlo.

En Azkaban, Draco había tenido tiempo de comprender que, por una vez, la idea de seguir estando protegido mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas por él le había resultado intolerable. Siempre había dejado que otros le protegieran-sus padres, Snape, incluso el chiflado de Dumbledore-y de pronto, eso se había convertido en una carga insoportable. Allí descubrió que haber sido capaz de luchar por sí mismo una vez era lo único que le habría permitido mirarse a la cara en un espejo si en la celda hubiera habido uno.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Sus padres. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en ellos? Ahora la gente hablaría de ellos con desprecio, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera una porquería, atribuyéndoles todos los defectos y pecados del mundo. ¿Cuántos sabrían cómo había disfrutado Lucius enseñándole a volar en su primera escoba, los ratos maravillosos que había pasado con Narcissa cuando ésta le leía cuentos y jugaban juntos al ajedrez? No, sus padres habían sido mortífagos con toda la carga de horror que ello suponía y habían cometido muchos errores, pero a él lo habían querido y él los había querido, y eso era algo que no pensaba olvidar por mucho que ahora fueran sinónimos de basura.

Al principio, las noticias de su muerte le habían sumido en la tristeza, no sólo porque los quería, sino porque sabía que se había quedado solo. Esas semanas, aun manteniendo los ojos secos, se había dejado arrastrar por la pena. Pero después se había empezado a sentir furioso con ellos, furioso porque habían puesto sus vidas y su destino en manos de un psicópata. No podía esperarse nada de alguien como Voldemort porque él no traía un nuevo orden, ni un mundo mejor, sino caos y dolor. Ninguna sociedad podría prosperar así. Draco sólo había necesitado unas cuantas semanas para comprenderlo, y si bien ya había sido demasiado tarde-ya había aceptado la misión de matar a Dumbledore, ya había oído las amenazas a sus padres-al menos lo había comprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que dos magos inteligentes y poderosos como ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta nunca? Ahora estaban muertos y él, sin futuro. Ese era el pago por seguir a un asesino chalado.

Harry Potter. En medio de todo su desasosiego, Draco nunca se concedió el lujo de culparlo del destino de los Malfoy. Quizás lo habría hecho antes de la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero de algún modo aquello le había abierto los ojos y sabía que Potter sólo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Por suerte para todos. Habría sido mucho más fácil odiarlo, pero no le odiaba, ya no. Se sentía demasiado cansado y vencido para odiar.

Cuando el carcelero fue a buscarlo, Draco se puso rápidamente en pie y luchó contra el deseo de retroceder hasta la pared y mostrar su miedo. No, podía haber tocado fondo, pero no pensaba darles el gusto de verlo admitir su derrota. Los Malfoy no hacían esas cosas.

-Es la hora.

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido desdeñoso, como si fuera una desgracia lamentable tener que compartir el mundo con una forma de vida tan inmunda como aquel hombre, y le siguió sin decir palabra, concentrado en no dejar traslucir ni un atisbo de su nerviosismo y, sobre todo, en mantener la vista fija al frente. No quería ver al dementorizado Vince Crabbe, que estaba en la celda contigua, ni cómo uno de los Montague se balanceaba acurrucado en un rincón, totalmente ido desde que lo habían condenado a cincuenta años.

Después de cambiar el asqueroso uniforme de la prisión por su propia ropa y firmar un pergamino oficial, se vio junto al Traslador que conectaba la prisión con tierra firme.

La bruja que tenía que activarlo le miró de arriba abajo con gesto asqueado y se giró hacia su compañero.

-No sé en qué piensa el Ministerio dejando libre a gentuza así-le dijo, sin molestarse en bajar la voz o esconder su desprecio.

Draco fingió que no la había oído y se limitó a examinarse las uñas con un gesto indiferente, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Algo irritada por su falta de reacción, la bruja activó el Traslador mascullando un insulto por lo bajo. Draco sintió una sensación familiar en la boca del estómago y se encontró volando a toda velocidad en un tunel mágico sobre el mar de Escocia. Unos segundos después, apareció en el edificio de oficinas de Azkaban, frente a un mago de mediana edad y aspecto cetrino.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-A pesar de su tono neutro y profesional, llevaba la varita en la mano, listo para utilizarla. A raíz de la fuga de Sirius Black, Azkaban había dejado de ser inexpugnable y muchos mortífagos habían conseguido escapar de allí en un momento u otro de la guerra. Ahora las medidas de seguridad eran mucho más fuertes.

-Es obvio-dijo, con una voz que le sonó extraña. No había hablado gran cosa allí dentro. Los guardias se habían cansado pronto de burlarse de él.

El mago murmuró un hechizo mientras le apuntaba con la varita y Draco sintió un hormigueo inofensivo por el cuerpo que indicaba que la magia le estaba recorriendo.

-Sígame y le acompañaré a la salida.

Los nervios que habían acompañado a Draco desde el amanecer se acentuó mientras caminaba hacia su libertad. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer cuando saliera por la puerta. Hasta donde él sabía, todos sus bienes habían sido confiscados por el Ministerio, incluida Malfoy manor, su hogar. El Wizengamot había partido su varita en dos, y aunque fuera un gesto simbólico y le estaba permitido comprar una nueva, no tenía dinero para pagarla. Toda su familia y la mitad de sus amigos habían muerto; la otra mitad había desaparecido o se encontraba cumpliendo penas mayores que las suyas en la prisión que había dejado atrás. Su única posibilidad era Snape, pero sólo aceptaría su ayuda si su antiguo profesor se la ofrecía primero. Aún le quedaba suficiente orgullo como para no ir a pedírsela sin más. Si Severus no le aguardaba fuera, no iría a buscarlo. Ya había hecho bastante por él.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Draco vaciló un poco, pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, la abrió y salió al exterior sin molestarse en mirar al mago que le había llevado hasta allí. Era el mediodía, y la luz le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Al abrirlos, empezó a distinguir una figura situada a un par de metros de él. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando comprendió de quién se trataba.

-Malfoy...-dijo una voz familiar.

"_El, no"_, pensó Draco, desesperado, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del día. _"Todos menos Potter. Por favor, no dejes que sea él." _

Pero era él, y Draco sintió que moría de vergüenza al pensar que Harry Potter estaba ahí para presenciar su caída. Todas las armas que había usado durante la escuela para luchar contra él-la riqueza de su familia, la influencia de su padre, sus compañeros de Slytherin-habían desaparecido. Ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de saber que era más atractivo y elegante que él. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se miraba en un espejo, pero no se hacía ilusiones sobre su propio aspecto. Azkaban no era precisamente un balneario.

Durante los juicios que habían seguido al acabar la guerra, Harry había revelado que había presenciado la muerte de Dumbledore y que, por lo tanto, podía testificar que Draco había estado dispuesto a abandonar a Voldemort y pedir la protección de la Orden del Fénix. Gracias a él y a los testigos que le habían visto luchar contra los mortífagos en la batalla final, su condena había sido casi simbólica. Y a Draco ya le resultaba bastante duro saber que había evitado pudrirse en la cárcel gracias a Potter, quien siempre le había despreciado, como para encontrárselo entonces.

Su primer impulso fue dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero eso habría sido darle un placer demasiado grande.

-Potter...

-Así que es verdad que te soltaban hoy...

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Decepcionado?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-No, creo que no tendrían que haberte condenado-dijo, con sinceridad, provocando que Draco lo mirara con mal disimulada sorpresa-. Hiciste lo que hiciste porque Voldemort había amenazado con matar a tus padres. Y, al fin y al cabo, en la última batalla luchaste en nuestro lado.

Lo último que Draco había esperado era su comprensión, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor. Si Harry Potter simpatizaba con su causa, es que había caído más bajo de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora que sé que cuento con tu aprobación podré dormir más tranquilo, Potter, muchas gracias-dijo, con sarcasmo.

En vez de enfadarse, como habría hecho en los años de Hogwarts, Harry pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos y después meneó bruscamente la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Draco apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pretendía preguntándole eso? Como si pudiera importarle.

Quizás era todo un truco para reirse de él. Quizas Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban esperando en algún lado, muertos de la risa, a que Potter apareciera y les contara cómo había visto a Malfoy saliendo de Azkaban arruinado y sin amigos.

-Dudo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

Harry dio un pequeño suspiro y lo miró a los ojos. Draco pensó, súbitamente distraído, que era una estupidez que insistiera en llevar sus ridículas gafas. ¿Es que no había oído hablar de las lentillas¿No sabía que había hechizos bastante eficaces para tratar esos problemas?

-¿Aún no te has cansado de todo esto?

Draco se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en los ojos de Potter y se permitió mostrar un ramalazo de irritación.

-Creía que mi condena había terminado ya. No sabía que mi castigo incluía aguantar tu presencia. ¿Por qué no te vas a posar un rato para la prensa y me dejas tranquilo?

"_Ah, por fin"_, exclamó para sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que Harry se tensaba un poco. Sin embargo, su pequeña victoria no le supo tan bien como esperaba.

-Vale, Malfoy, como quieras-dijo, sin darle más importancia-. Buena suerte.

Mirándole una vez más, Harry dio media vuelta y entró en las oficinas de Azkaban. Draco se obligó a permanecer con la vista fija en el árido paisaje que se extendía frente a sí, y sólo pasados unos segundos se permitió echarle un vistazo a la puerta. La conversación le había dejado casi enfadado, lo cual era un alivio, en cierto modo, y aunque sabía que había algo extraño en la actitud de Potter, su propia situación requería de toda su atención. Snape no se había presentado y si se quedaba más tiempo esperando a alguien que quizás no iba a acudir, corría el riesgo de volver a encontrarse con Potter cuando terminara de hacer lo que fuera que hubiera ido a hacer allí.

El problema es que no tenía ni idea de adónde ir. Después de pensar unos minutos, se encogió de hombros y se Apareció en medio de Diagon Alley. Durante unos segundos, la visión de aquella calle familiar casi le hizo sonreir. Oh, era bueno estar de vuelta. Sus ojos grises pasearon ávidamente por los alrededores, localizando los pequeños cambios. Donde había una tienda de calderos, ahora había una tetería de aspecto acogedor. Algunas fachadas estaban pintadas de modo diferente a como las recordaba. El pelo largo parecía estar de moda entre los magos jóvenes e incoscientemente se tocó su melena rubia, que sin duda agradecería horas y horas de cuidados para volver a recuperar su antigua belleza.

Pero entonces los magos que pasaban a su alrededor empezaron a fijarse en él y ese breve instante de felicidad terminó abruptamente.

-Tú...-dijo una bruja de mediana edad, parándose frente a él y mirándolo con ojos cargados de odio.

Dos magos no mucho más mayores que él, con quienes probablemente había coincidido en Hogwarts, se pararon a mirarlo y musitaron su apellido con asombrado desprecio. Otro mago, corpulento y con una barba parecida a la de Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, dio un par de pasos hacia él con el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita.

-¿Qué haces fuera de Azkaban, mortífago?

Draco, tenso y con el corazón a cien por hora, retrocedió un paso.

-¡Asesino!-siseó otra mujer, haciendo ademán también de ir a coger su varita.

Un sexto sentido le indicó que acababan de echarle una maldición y se agachó justo a tiempo de ver pasar un brillante relámpago rojo por el lugar en el que había estado su cabeza una fracción de segundo antes. Unos pies calzados en botas polvorientas se acercaron a él, una maldición empezó a pronunciarse y Draco, usando uno de los pocos trucos que aún le quedaban, se Desapareció de allí con un sordo estallido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, pálido, con los ojos desencajados por el pánico, casi incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el camarero, con preocupación. Draco se giró instintivamente hacia la única voz amable que había oído en dos años, dispuesto a quejarse de lo que había pasado y encontrar ciertas simpatías, pero en cuanto el camarero le vio la cara, entrecerró los ojos y su tono de voz sonó mucho más frío-. Espera un momento... ¿Tú no eres el hijo de Malfoy?

Draco comprendió entonces que lo de la simpatía no parecía muy probable y se preparó para Aparecerse de nuevo en algún lugar donde no pudiera reconocerle nadie.

-Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy-susurró una voz detrás de él.

El único sitio así era el Londres muggle.

Sin esperar a que sacaran las varitas, Draco se transportó a sí mismo al centro de Hyde Park. No conocía muy bien el Londres de los muggles, pero había estado allí un par de veces con su madre, cuando era más pequeño y, por alguna razón, le pareció un lugar seguro. Después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ningún mago alrededor y que ningún muggle le había visto aparecer de la nada, el estrés de los últimos acontecimientos hizo mella en él, las piernas empezaron a fallarle y se sentó apresuradamente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en un árbol.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. **Con los muggles**

Durante unos minutos, Draco sólo fue consciente de los latidos de su corazón, del temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Después, poco a poco, empezó a relajarse y su mente trató de asimilar lo sucedido. No había esperado ser el mago más popular del momento, pero no había imaginado en ningún momento que la gente fuera a reaccionar así al verlo. Habían estado a punto de lincharlo, quizás incluso de matarlo.

El mundo mágico parecía cerrado para él.

Y ni siquiera tenía una maldita varita.

Draco no era el hombre más valiente del mundo. Tampoco era el más simpático y, desde luego, no era el más honesto. Pero la gente que lo conocía bien sabía que nunca se daba por vencido. Podía tener algún momento de desánimo, incluso fracasar estrepitosamente, pero siempre volvía a intentar lo que fuera que tenía que intentar y la mente de los Slytherin siempre había estado bien dotada a la hora de sacar el mayor partido posible de situaciones potencialmente adversas.

No te lamentes; planea. Aquel era uno de los pocos consejos realmente sabios que había recibido de su padre.

Por el momento estaba atascado entre muggles, pero por Merlín que él no era uno de ellos. Aun sin varita, contaba con algunas ventajas. Para empezar, podía Aparecerse, lo cual resultaría muy útil si tenía que huir de algún peligro. También contaba con su magia natural y gracias a ella podía permitirse algunos hechizos muy sencillos sin varita, como el Accio o el Alohomora. Gastarían mucha energía y le dejarían exhausto, pero resultaba reconfortante simplemente saber que podía ejecutarlos. Además, sus capacidades en Legeremancia y Oclumancia estaban tan desarrolladas que podía contar con ambas sin necesidad de varita.

Y en cuanto se diera un largo, largo baño y se quitara Azkaban de encima, los hombres y mujeres que se cruzaran con él por la calle se lo comerían con los ojos, algo que sería capaz de aprovechar sin la menor duda.

Sintiéndose mejor al haber hecho un recuento de sus ventajas, Draco pasó a ocuparse de sus prioridades. Comida, baño, ropa limpia, un techo para pasar la noche. Con un gesto de determinación, se puso en pie y echó a andar para salir de allí. Una pareja de muggles se quedaron mirándolo sin disimulo y Draco tardó unos segundos en comprender que era debido a su túnica. Maldiciéndose por su error, se la quitó, la dobló cuidadosamente y la sujetó debajo del brazo. Se había quedado con los pantalones oscuros y el suéter gris con los que había entrado en la cárcel tiempo atrás y aunque le quedaban grandes-había adelgazado-, al menos ya no llamaba tanto la atención.

Sin necesidad de pensarlo conscientemente, Draco paseó por las calles hasta que encontró un pub de aspecto poco lujoso. Los clientes parecían obreros y trabajadores manuales, y aunque despertó un poco de curiosidad, nadie pareció encontrarlo extraño. Draco se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete.

-¿Qué te pongo, chaval?

-Cerveza de mantequilla.

El camarero parpadeó.

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla¿Qué demonios es eso?

Draco recordó que no había tal cosa en el mundo muggle.

-Una taza de té con limón-aventuró-. Y...un bocadillo de queso.

El camarero asintió y empezó a preparárselo todo. Cuando le llevó la taza de té, Draco le dio un sorbo y estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Té con limón, lo que has pedido.

-¿A esto llamas té, muggle...?

Draco estuvo a punto de añadir "estúpido", pero, por una vez, tuvo la sensatez de callarse antes, comprendiendo que físicamente llevaba todas las de perder. Aun así, al camarero no le hizo mucha gracia oir aquella palabra desconocida.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

Draco pensó a toda prisa.

-Muggle. Significa... "jefe" en... en búlgaro.

Obviamente el camarero no terminaba de creerle, pero al menos no parecía ir a pegarle o a echarle de allí. Draco esperó unos segundos y, esforzándose en sonar cortés, preguntó por el cuarto de baño.

-Al final de ese pasillo, la primera puerta.

Por lo general, Draco habría encontrado repulsivo el estado del lavabo, pero los meses en el refugio abandonado y los dos años en Azkabán había acabado con bastantes de sus melindres. Aquel sitio tenía jabón y eso era realmente lo que había ido a buscar.

Draco se quitó su suéter y la camisa que llevaba debajo y, sirviéndose una gran cantidad de jabón, empezó a lavarse lo mejor que pudo, frotando con energía en el cuello y en la cara. Le habría gustado hacer lo mismo con su pelo, pero no tenía manera de enjuagarse el jabón e hizo lo mejor que pudo sólo con agua. La toalla estaba tan sucia que usó su propia túnica para secarse. Después se miró criticamente al espejo. Aún estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho, pero al menos ya no parecía un vagabundo mugriento y había dejado de oler al rancio aire de las celdas de Azkabán.

Usando sus poderes para Aparecerse, Draco salió de aquel pub sucio y plebeyo y se dirigió hacia una tienda de Armani que había visto dos calles más lejos. El dependiente le miró con atención cuando entró y Draco se preguntó por un momento si estaba demasiado deseaseado aún para resultar sospechoso en una tienda como esa. Aun así, por arrugada que estuviera, su ropa era buena y su acento cuando preguntó por unos pantalones y una camisa resultaba lo bastante aristocrático para que el dependiente le atendiera sin suspicacias. Al fin y al cabo, los jóvenes, por ricos que fueran, seguían modas extrañas.

Draco disfrutó más de lo que esperaba escogiendo la ropa. En el probador se desnudó completamente y se miró al espejo, comprobando que, efectivamente, había adelgazado. Siempre había sido flaco, pero los músculos que había ganado con el quidditch habían desaparecido y sus costillas eran más visibles que nunca. Varias cicatrices rompían la delicadeza de sus huesos y de su piel. Una larga, fina e irregular le recorría el interior del brazo derecho; era el viejo recuerdo del ataque de un hipogrifo. Otras dos, una en el brazo izquierdo y otra en el costado derecho, se las había hecho en la última batalla. Cinco largas líneas horizontales en su espalda eran todo lo que quedaba del Pentafelix, uno de los castigos de Voldemort por no haber cumplido su misión de matar a Dumbledore Pero la única señal que le importaba no estaba allí. Su antebrazo izquierdo, donde en una ocasión había ardido la Marca Tenebrosa, estaba completamente limpio. Snape, que aún llevaba la suya y la llevaría para siempre, le había dicho que posiblemente había desaparecido al morir Voldemort porque nunca había llegado a matar como mortífago. Nadie sabía el alivio con el que había llorado al despertar en el hospital y descubrir que la Marca que no estaba allí.

Un ligero rugido en su estómago le recordó que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Draco se vistió con toda su ropa nueva, envolvió la vieja en su capa y Desapareció de allí, riendo entre dientes al pensar en lo sorprendido que estaría el dependiente cuando entrara al probador y no encontrara a nadie.

Aunque su pelo aún necesitaba atenciones, con la ropa nueva tenía casi el mismo aspecto que antes de la guerra. Nadie que lo viera podría pensar que no era un joven rico y sin preocupaciones. Cuando entró en un restaurante francés que había visto mientras buscaba el pub, las únicas miradas que recibió fueron apreciativas. Quizás era un poco joven para comer solo en ese sitio, pero desde luego las sospechas no iban más lejos. Draco consultó la carta con el mismo placer infantil con el que había escogido su ropa y encargó su comida con su mejor acento francés. Mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran, partió un poco del pan blanco que había sobre la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca. Un extraño dolor de cabeza le hormigueó durante unos instantes en la nuca y recordó que había sentido algo parecido, mucho más suave, mientras se estaba probando la ropa. Ahora parecía más fuerte, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando estaba empezando a preguntarse de dónde podría sacar una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Draco usó el mismo truco que había usado en el pub y en la tienda para marcharse del restaurante sin pagar y, sintiéndose agradablemente lleno y satisfecho consigo mismo, volvió a Hyde Park, se sentó en un banco y se puso a planear su siguiente movimiento. Parecía obvio que la ropa y la comida no iban a ser un problema. Supuso que lo siguiente era encontrar un sitio donde dormir. Estaba bastante seguro de que entre los muggles ya no se estilaban las posadas, pero le sonaba que tenían algo parecido, llamado hoteles. Si conseguía que le dieran una habitación, podría pasar allí la noche y Desaparecerse por la mañana. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando encontró su primer obstáculo. Iba sin equipaje, era muy joven y carecía de documentación, y ningún recepcionista parecía dispuesto a ofrecerle una habitación con tan pocas garantías. Después de probar en siete hoteles más, empezó a pensar preocuparse seriamente por su alojamiento.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, entró en otro restaurante y dio buena cuenta de una sopa de langosta y un filete de buey con guarnición. Durante su estancia en Azkaban había estado bastante desganado, pero su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Con sólo dos comidas en el exterior, se sentía más fuerte de lo que se había sentido el día anterior y lo único que parecía recordarle que su salud no pasaba por su mejor momento era el dolor de cabeza que seguía incomodándole de vez en cuando.

Draco prorrogó la cena todo lo que pudo, consciente de que cuando saliera del restaurante ya no le quedaría más remedio que afrontar el asunto de buscar alojamiento. Aunque no hacía ya mucho frío y su túnica era abrigada, la idea de dormir al raso no le seducía en absoluto; era una opción tan incómoda como peligrosa. E indigna de un Malfoy, aunque le hubiera tocado pasar por ella mientras huía con Snape.

Al pensar en su antiguo profesor, Draco sintió una punzada de decepción. No se habían vuelto a ver desde su ingreso en Azkaban. No había querido recibir ninguna visita mientras estuviera en aquellas condiciones; la idea de que le vieran allí le repugnaba. Pero sí le habían llegado un par de cartas suyas, llenas de palabras secas y agradablemente familiares, y de algún modo Draco había esperado poder contar con él una vez fuera de la cárcel. Había mil razones que podían explicar su ausencia y, en el fondo, podía entender que quisiera desentenderse de él. Era un problema, y Snape ya debía tener bastantes problemas. No, sería estúpido por su parte relacionarse abiertamente con el monstruoso hijo del no menos monstruoso Lucius Malfoy.

Podía entender la lógica, pero no podía evitar que le doliera. Severus era el único amigo que le quedaba, tan cercano a su familia que casi se podía considerar parte de ella. Verle aquella mañana a la salida de Azkaban habría sido una sincera alegría.

-Perdone, pero estamos a punto de cerrar-dijo un camarero, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Draco tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

-Oh...Claro. ¿Me trae la cuenta? Y, de paso¿puede decirme dónde está el baño?

Después de probar suerte en cinco hoteles más, Draco comprendió que iba a tener que enfocar su problema de manera distinta y, en vez de tratar de conseguir una habitación, entró en un hotel de aspecto agradable y bastante lujoso como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí. El recepcionista lo miró, pero no llegó a decirle nada y Draco subió por las escaleras al primer piso, Una vez allí, usando sus poderes de Legeremancia, fue pasando por todas las puertas del pasillo, tratando de buscar señales de que las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. Incluso los magos más pequeños o desentrenados tenían unos escudos naturales de los que no disponían los muggles; leerles la mente resultaba absurdamente fácil. Muchos estaban durmiendo ya y Draco vio imágenes de sus sueños, algunos absurdos, otros realistas. De una de las puertas le llegó una imagen de una pareja practicando el sexo más salvaje; no podía decir si el sueño pertenecía al hombre o a la mujer, pero era vívido y le provocó una pequeña punzada en las ingles. Esa fue la señal de pasar a otra puerta. Los Malfoy no eran unos mirones, no si no estaban recopilando material para un buen chantaje.

Todas las habitaciones de aquella planta parecían ocupadas, pero en la siguiente tuvo más suerte y encontró una vacía. Contento, se Apareció dentro y encendió la luz. La visión de la cama casi le hizo llorar de felicidad, pero su mente le urgió a ocuparse de asuntos más inmediatos. Lo primero que hizo fue bloquear la puerta con la mesilla de noche. No impediría que entraran, pero si estaba durmiendo, el ruido le despertaría y, además, tendría unos segundos valiosos para despertarse, recoger sus cosas y Desaparecerse. Después, estremeciéndose de placer anticipado, se fue al cuarto de baño, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera.

Primero se duchó, gastando casi todo el jabón en el pelo, restregando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con energía. Cuando por fin se sintió realmente limpio, puso el tapón del fondo y dejó que la bañera se llenara hasta cubrirle el pecho. La sensación maravillosa del agua caliente dibujó una sonrisa sensual en su cara y cerró los ojos, limitándose a disfrutar del momento. Por unos segundos, casi podía olvidar que no tenía todas sus cosas al alcance de la mano, listo para escapar si hacía falta. Podía fingir que todo iba bien, que estaba dándose un baño en Malfoy manor, que su padre estaba en su despacho trabajando en algo y su madre en la biblioteca, estudiando algún hechizo antiguo.Podía fingir que había quedado al día siguiente con Vince Crabbe y Greg Goyle para practicar quidditch o con Blaise Zabini para ir de compras y que por la noche iba a llevar a Pansy Parkinson a cenar y a bailar. En aquel momento, todo parecía perfecto.

Draco no salió del agua hasta que no se vio arrugado como una pasa. Después de secarse con una toalla, se envolvió en el albornoz del hotel y limpió el vaho del espejo para poder mirarse el pelo. Incluso mojado como estaba, era capaz de saber que estaba tan limpio como siempre habría debido estar. El cuero cabelludo le picaba un poco, como si echara de menos la capa de suciedad a la que se había acostumbrado en los últimos dos años.

Bostezando, Draco cogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto de baño. La cama resultaba más incitante que nunca. Habría dormido desnudo por su comodidad, pero la idea de tener que Aparecerse a toda prisa en otro sitio en pelotas no le resultaba muy atrayente, así que se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones que había comprado aquella mañana y dejó el resto de sus cosas sobre la cama. Las palabras de su madre advirtiéndole que no se fuera a dormir con el cabello mojado resonaron en su cabeza, pero la cama era demasiado confortable y tenía demasiado sueño y se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta.

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose descansado y de buen humor. Seguro que todo el mundo mágico pensaba que se encontraba abandonado y muriéndose de asco en algún rincón. Pero había comido como un rey, tenía ropa decente y había dormido en una cama cómoda y acogedora. Que se jodieran todos; no iban a acabar con él tan fácilmente.

Pero después de desayunar y comer por ahí, llevando a todas partes su exiguo equipaje envuelto en su túnica, su buen humor se disipó un poco. Ciertamente había dado con una solución de emergencia, pero no podía pasar el resto de su vida así, creando entre esos estúpidos muggles la leyenda de un joven rubio y asombrosamente sexy que comía en los mejores restaurantes y desaparecía como por ensalmo. Sin embargo, la única mejora que pudo conseguir ese día fue hacerse con una maleta en la que llevar su ropa.

Aquella noche, no durmió tan bien. Tuvo una pesadilla en la que Voldemort mataba a su madre sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo y se despertó a las tres de la mañana con la cara húmeda de lágrimas. Habiendo empezado ya en sueños, no fue capaz de parar y se permitió a sí mismo llorar sin trabas, porque la pena era demasiado grande y, en cualquier caso, no había nadie que pudiera verlo y acusarlo de ser un blando. No había llorado en Azkabán ni una sola vez, no había querido darles el gusto a los guardias de verlo así, pero ahora las lágrimas tenían vida propia y clamaban por salir, amargas y abundantes. _Todos muertos_, pensaba, desesperado. _Todos muertos_. Pero también lloraba por sí mismo, por la vida que había dejado atrás.

Exhausto por las lágrimas, volvió a quedarse dormido, y esta vez soñó con Harry Potter. En su sueño, Potter y él estaban jugando al quidditch en Hogwarts y, como siempre, el Chico de Oro conseguía hacerse con la snitch. Pero aquella vez, en vez de alegrarse por su triunfo, Potter le mostraba las manos, rojas de sangre, como si las alas de la snitch estuvieran hechas de metal afilado, y le preguntaba si realmente era eso lo que quería.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de analizar ese sueño porque el estrépito de alguien intentando acceder a la habitación le despertó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su maleta y se Desapareció. Un segundo después estaba en el callejón trasero del hotel, con todos los sentidos alerta, tratando de escuchar algún ruido que sugiriera que le habían descubierto de alguna manera y que iban a por él. Como no parecía ser así, Draco se atrevió a moverse y salió a la calle.

Al no llevaba reloj, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero prefirió quedarse ya en la calle y no buscar ningún hotel. La zona era demasiado céntrica para estar realmente desierta y al final le preguntó la hora a un muggle vestido con traje y corbata que parecía estar dirigiéndose al trabajo. Eran ya las cinco y media y no tardaría mucho en amanecer.

Draco vagabundeó de nuevo por ahí, con la cabeza embotada por la mala noche. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a sus dos sueños, pero como no soportaba pensar en el de su madre, se concentró en el otro. Harry Potter... ¿Por qué había tenido que soñar con él¿Y qué se suponía que significaba toda esa sangre? Sin duda Potter no podía pensar que aún deseaba matarlo o verlo muerto; no había deseado tal cosa desde su huída de Hogwarts y, aunque la mayoría no quisiera reconocerlo, habían terminado luchando en el mismo bando.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró pensando al final en la breve conversación que había tenido con él un par de días atrás. Potter no había actuado como el héroe triunfador que sin duda era. En cierto sentido, estaba tan apagado como los derrotados. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado para que tuviera esa actitud y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando descubrió que esa extraña sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago era algo parecido a un preocupado interés. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que pudiera pasarle a Potter? Bastantes problemas tenía ya con su propia situación como para dedicarle su atención a alguien que nunca le había caído bien.

La cabeza le dio un coletazo de dolor y Draco apartó con fastidio al Chico-que-vivió de sus pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en su propia vida.

Durante unos días más, Draco siguió con su vida nómada, usando sus limitados poderes para alimentarse y encontrar alojamiento, moviéndose no sólo por Londres, sino también por otras ciudades grandes del país. En ocasiones eso parecía suficiente y en ocasiones, no. Y aunque los pensamientos desagradables no le resultaban del todo desconocidos, y además aún tenía esos extraños dolores de cabeza, consiguió recuperar gran parte de las fuerzas, tanto físicas como mentales, que había perdido en Azkaban.

Una sábado por la noche, de camino a un hotel, se cruzó con un par de chicas de su edad que sin duda se disponían a ir a una discoteca. Una de ellas era verdaderamente atractiva, mulata, con unas curvas increíbles, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió una inconfundible punzada de deseo. Al principio no quiso hacerle caso y consideró que no era el momento ni el lugar para aquellas exigencias. Lamentablemente, su cuerpo joven y cada vez más sano no estaba, ni por lo más remoto, de acuerdo con sus prioridades. Pronto tuvo que desahogarse consigo mismo y al cabo de unos días, en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación de una piel cálida contra la suya, en sudor, lenguas, jadeos.

En las viejas familias del mundo mágico, donde sus miembros tenían escasos contactos con muggles, las preferencias sexuales de cada uno tenían tan poca relevancia como el modo en el que tomaban el té. Hasta cien años antes, los matrimonios eran concertados por los padres y perseguían crear alianzas y traer más magos de sangre pura al mundo, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Lucius y Narcissa se habían casado porque se querían. Su madre le había contado mil veces lo loca que había estado por su padre en sexto año, lo feliz que se había puesto al recibir una invitación suya para ir al baile de Navidad de séptimo. Él no necesitaba que su padre le dijera nada, pues bastaba con saber que, por primera vez en muchas generaciones, el heredero de los Malfoy no había buscado esposa en Francia, de donde provenía su familia. Y aunque a ellos y a los Parkinson siempre les había hecho ilusión pensar que sus dos hijos podían casarse, nunca les habrían forzado a un matrimonio en contra de su voluntad,

Pero los matrimonios eran una cosa y el placer y el deseo, otra. Hombres o mujeres, daba exactamente lo mismo. Su tío Scorpio Malfoy, muerto a manos de unos gigantes cuando él tenía siete años, había tenido predilección por los hombres de piel morena y nadie había dicho nunca nada al respecto. Los magos de esas familias rara vez trataban de concretar su deseo en una etiqueta y Draco sólo sabía que algunas veces alguna chica le resultaba atractiva y otras, era un chico. Si se hubiera esforzado mucho habría concluído que se había sentido atraído por más hombres que por mujeres, pero no habría llegado mucho más lejos ni veía razón para hacerlo.

Eran los magos relacionados con muggles, ya fuera por sangre o por elección, los que habían incorporado al mundo mágico las nociones de la homosexualidad, la heterosexualidad y la bisexualidad. También habían sido ellos los que habían introducido los insultos al respecto, los prejuicios extraños al mundo mágico. Había muy pocos insultos que Draco no hubiera usado en sus veinte años de vida, pero jamás había atacado a nadie por sus gustos en la cama, simplemente porque no le parecía algo sobre lo que fuera posible atacar. El hecho de que muchos magos de origen muggle consideraran la preferencia por el propio sexo como algo digno de burla le confirmaba en sus ideas de que los muggles eran unos bárbaros con ideas ridículas.

Cuando Draco comprendió que tenía que pegar un polvo o acabar completamente loco, lo único que tuvo en cuenta fue que debía ser tan difícil llevarse a la cama a una chica muggle como a una chica bruja. Al menos necesitaría un par de citas para conseguirlo, y lo que quería, lo quería ya, aquella noche. Así que se Apareció en el Soho, cargado como siempre con su maleta, y se fue a buscar un pub de clientela mayoritariamente masculina.

Después de unos cuantos intentos, encontró el tipo de bar que buscaba. Era la primera vez que entraba en un sitio así, pero no se sintió ni nervioso ni inseguro. Entornó los ojos con una sonrisa de depredador y disfrutó de la atención que estaba empezando a despertar a su alrededor. Vestido de negro y con su llamativo pelo rubio suelto hasta los hombros, parecía una especie de ángel caído. Su rostro había agradecido la buena alimentación de los últimos días: sus mejillas estaban ligeramente redondeadas y su piel se veía tan perfecta como siempre. Incluso con veinte años, Draco sólo tenía que afeitarse dos o tres veces por semana.

La Legeremancia resultaba tremendamente útil en esos casos. Después de hacer una primera selección entre los que más le gustaban, leyó sus mentes para saber qué pensaban exactamente y terminó lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa incitante a un chico de su edad, con cuerpo de atleta y gafitas redondas Este se acercó sin poder creer su suerte y le preguntó con voz tímida, como Draco había esperado, si podía invitarle a una copa. Draco asintió y los dos se fueron a la barra. Allí el chico pidió dos cervezas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú?

-Justin Bloomsfield. Draco¿eh? Nunca había oído ese nombre, pero está bien. Me gusta.-Draco se limitó a apreciar el cumplido con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Nunca le habían hecho mucha gracia los comentarios sobre su nombre-. ¿Por qué llevas esa maleta¿Te vas a algún sitio?

-Es una historia muy larga.

Justin sonrió un poco.

-Y no me la vas a contar.

-No.

-El camarero es un buen amigo mío. Si quieres le digo que te la guarde detrás de la barra. Así podemos... bailar y eso, si quieres.

Draco pensó un poco. Era desconfiado por naturaleza y educación, y no estaba seguro de que su maleta fuera a volver a sus manos al final de la noche, pero le apetecía bailar y apretarse bien contra Justin y optó por aceptar su oferta. A excepción de su túnica, que apenas usaba, no tenía nada dentro que no fuera fácil de reemplazar.

Una vez en la pista, Draco se sintió absurdamente libre. Siempre le había gustado bailar. Su cuerpo, grácil y elegante, se movía al ritmo de la música de modo naturalmente sensual. Durante un buen rato ni siquiera pensó en Justin, sólo en la música, en sus movimientos. Después sintió el roce de una mano en su cadera y abrió los ojos y allí estaba Justin, con mirada ligeramente febril. Draco esbozó una sonrisilla maliciosa y se apretó contra él, reprimiendo a duras penas un gemido cuando se tocaron. Con unos simples roces, el bulto en sus pantalones se hizo más notorio y, sin poder contenerse, Draco acercó la cara a él y le besó con voracidad, sin pensar siquiera que aquella era la primera vez que tocaba a un muggle. "_Por Merlín,, podría correrme en cinco segundos sólo con esto_", se dijo, casi disgustado consigo mismo. Pero hacía tiempo, hacía tanto tiempo...

Draco conjuró las peores imágenes que pudo-_Voldemort en tutú, Voldemort en tutú_- para poder aguantar un poco más. Aunque en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, no necesitaba la Legeremancia para saber que Justin estaba casi tan deseoso de follar como él mismo.

-Vamos al cuarto de baño.

Justin asintió y le llevó hasta los lavabos. Había un hombre barbudo usando el urinario, pero le ignoraron mientras se metían a toda prisa en uno de los excusados para seguir besándose. Draco le dio un mordisco en el cuello y se restregó contra él. El dolor en la entrepierna se hizo casi insoportable y, sin darse cuenta ya de lo que hacía, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y presionó hacia abajo para indicarle lo que quería.

-¿Luego me lo harás tú?

-Sí... –Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir "lo que quieras". Por Merlín, aquello era peor que la Cruciatus-. Pero hazlo ya, no puedo aguantarlo más.

El chico dudó un poco, pensando sin duda en la sombra de las sucias enfermedades muggles, pero se arrodilló frente a él y le desabrochó los pantalones y, sin más vacilaciones, empezó a hacerle una mamada.

Draco cerró los ojos, gimió y se corrió a los diez segundos. Justin arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

-O soy muy bueno o hacía mucho tiempo que no hacías esto.

Draco suspiró por toda respuesta y se dejó besar lánguidamente. Después notó las manos de Justin intentando levantarle para cambiarse el sitio. La idea de que iba a meterse una polla muggle en la boca le llenó de aprensión durante unos segundos, pero como tenía la certera impresión de que pronto iba a volver a estar duro como una piedra, accedió a hacérsela para tener luego la oportunidad de una segunda ronda. Tranquilizado en cuanto vio que no apreciaba diferencias entre magos y muggles, Draco explotó todos sus trucos para obligarlo a correrse lo más rápido posible y después, Justin se hizo cargo de su nueva erección.

-Esto ha estado muy bien-dijo Justin, abrochándose los pantalones y arreglándose la ropa. Draco hizo un ruidito poco comprometido mientras se peinaba distraídamente con los dedos. Un intercambio apresurado de mamadas en un cuarto de baño público difícilmente merecía una nota tan alta, por mucho que hubiera sido un alivio-. ¿Volvemos a la pista?

Pero Draco ya había conseguido lo que realmente había ido a buscar y el dolor de cabeza volvía a molestarle bastante. Después de un par de canciones, viendo que no se le pasaba, decidió que había llegado el momento de irse a dormir.

-Me voy a ir ya, no me encuentro bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo, dirigiéndose a la barra a por su maleta.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a algún sitio? Tengo el coche ahí fuera.

-No, puedo arreglármelas solo.

Draco suspiró con alivio cuando vio que el camarero le devolvía la maleta sin problemas. El dolor estaba intensificándose y no necesitaba el disgusto de verse sin ella. Lo único que quería ya era irse a dormir cuanto antes. Justin se puso delante de él.

-Oye, Draco, me gustaría volver a verte. ¿Crees que podríamos quedar aquí el sábado que viene?

Haber cambiado algunas opiniones sobre los muggles era una cosa. Salir con uno, era muy distinto. No estaba preparado y esperaba, sinceramente, no llegar a estarlo nunca.

-Ahora no me interesa tener una relación.

-No hablo de una relación-dijo, aunque la decepción en sus ojos era visible-. Hablo de follar.

-Bueno, ya veremos.

Draco salió del pub y respiró hondo al notar la brisa fresca de la noche. La calle no estaba desierta del todo. Había dos locales más y algunos grupitos de gente charlaban en las puertas. Buscando un sitio desierto en el que Desaparecerse, Draco se marchó hacia una calle de la que no parecía provenir ningún ruido.

El ligero frío hacía que la cabeza le doliera un poco menos y su cuerpo se sentía agradablemente saciado. Ante la imagen de Justin arrodillado frente a él, con las gafas medio empañadas por el calor que estaban generando entre los dos, sonrió para sí mismo. Era malditamente bueno volver a tener sexo después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Que le mataran si sabía cómo el viejo Severus podía mantener una castidad casi de por vida. Aunque algún comentario que otro habían insinuado que él y Lucius podían haber hecho algo cuando el primero aún estudiaba en Hogwarts. Draco encontraba la posibilidad tan divertida como incómoda.

No lo vio llegar.

Un golpe terrible en las costillas le hizo caer al suelo y oyó cómo alguien empezaba a llamarlo maricón a gritos. Otra patada le rompió el brazo y Draco, aterrado y confuso, alcanzó a ver a tres chicos con la cabeza rapada y bates parecidos a los de quidditch. Uno de ellos sacó una navaja.

-Vamos a marcarte esa carita de niña que tienes, maricón de mierda.

Draco trató de huir de allí, incapaz de recordar siquiera la posibilidad de Desaparecerse. Uno de los chicos le dio una patada en la cara y otro se puso detrás de él para sujetarle la cabeza e impedir que se apartara de la navaja.

Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Draco, se fijó en que los cristales de las ventanas de los pisos y los coches habían empezado a temblar. El chico de la navaja acercó la punta a su mejilla y apretó lo justo para hacerle sangrar un poco.

-Mmmm¿qué podría hacerte?-dijo el chico, sonriendo con la locura y el odio de un mortífago.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y, de repente, se escuchó una especie de explosión sorda, extraña, y el ruido de unos cristales rotos. Un segundo después, las manos que le sujetaban, la presión de la navaja, habían desaparecido y Draco se atrevió a mirar. Los tres chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, sin sentido.

Temblando como una hoja y sin comprender qué había pasado, Draco intentó ponerse en pie, pero apenas había dado dos pasos vacilantes cuando se cayó al suelo, tan inconsciente como sus agresores.

Durante unos segundos, la calle permaneció silenciosa y sin vida. Después, una figura oscura se Apareció fuera del alcance de las farolas y se acercó a Draco.

-Estúpido mocoso...-gruñó entre dientes.

La figura observó a los otros chicos y se hizo una idea aproximada de lo que había pasado. Con un movimiento grácil y preciso, sacó una varita del bolsillo y ejecutó en cada uno de ellos un hechizo de cosecha propia que aseguraba una diarrea persistente durante diez días. Después alzó a Draco en brazos con cuidado y se Desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. **Con los magos otra vez**.

Draco abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, recordando lo ocurrido. Cuando vio que no había nadie dispuesto a golpearle se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una cama, en una habitación que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Algo en la decoración de la habitación, en los cuadros de las paredes...

Hogwarts. Estaba en Hogwarts.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre definitivamente conocido entró en el dormitorio con un caliz humeante en la mano. Draco lo miró boquiabierto y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas por un momento.

-Severus...-dijo, con todo el cariño y el alivio que era capaz de sentir.

La expresión de su antiguo profesor se suavizó durante un segundo, pero pronto volvió a parecer tan frío como siempre.

-Habría jurado que después de tanto tiempo bajo mi tutela ibas a ser capaz de demostrar atisbos de cierta inteligencia, pero obviamente he estado haciéndome ilusiones.-Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con el mayor desdén, pero Draco era la persona que mejor le conocía en el mundo y su sonrisa no vaciló ni un segundo. Como prueba de que no se había equivocado al juzgarle, la comisura izquierda de Snape se elevó ligeramente-. Ya tienes todos los huesos sanados, pero la señora Pomfrey quiere que te tomes este reconstituyente.

Draco lo olisqueó con ojos suspicaces y se lo bebió de un trago, haciendo una mueca por su mal sabor.

-Esa mujer hace unas medicinas asquerosas.

-Es reconfortante darse cuenta de que no importa lo que te pase, siempre seguirás quejándote como un niño de cinco años-dijo Snape, haciendo desaparecer la copa y sentándose junto a su cama-. ¿Puedo saber, joven Draco, por qué diablos he tenido que pasar las últimas tres semanas de mi precioso tiempo buscando a una insignificancia como tú?

-¿Me has estado buscando?

-Fui a buscarte a Azkaban, pero me dijeron que te habías ido media hora antes de que yo llegara. Luego me enteré del... incidente en el callejón Diagón y desde entonces he tratado de localizarte todo el rato. ¿Es que no lo notabas?

Draco parpadeó, perplejo, y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

-Los dolores de cabeza.

Snape tenía que haber estado usando la Legeremancia para dar con él, pero Draco era muy bueno en Oclumancia y después de su primer encuentro con Voldemort se había acostumbrado a mantener blindados sus pensamientos permanentemente. Era algo tan natural ya para él que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Por fin anoche bajaste tus escudos lo suficiente como para que pudiera dar contigo. Verte en el suelo con varios huesos rotos, nariz incluida, no es mi idea de una velada agradable.

-Ni tampoco la mía.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-No lo sé. Creo que me atacaron porque me habían visto salir de un bar de chicos. Me pillaron desprevenido y no pude Desaparecerme... -Entonces pronunció una palabra que no solía ser nada habitual en él-. Gracias por acudir al rescate. Otra vez.

Snape meneó la cabeza.

-Yo sólo te traje aquí, Draco. Ya estaban inconscientes cuando llegué.-Al ver la mirada confusa del chico se explicó-. Creo que fue una explosión de magia natural. Los magos poderosos pueden provocar explosiones semejantes cuando experimentan sensaciones de rabia o miedo muy fuertes.

-Sabes que me encantan los halagos, Severus, pero la verdad es que yo nunca he sido capaz de eso. Me habría pasado antes¿no crees?

Snape volvió a alzar la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

-Recuerdo a Narcissa decir que cuando eras pequeño llorabas tan fuerte que rompías todos los cristales de la habitación,

-Creía que era una manera de hablar.

-No.

-Oh... En cualquier caso, me alegro de que vinieras a por mí.

-¿Creías que no iba a hacerlo?

-Al no verte en Azkaban... Y tampoco me llegó ninguna lechuza.

-Esperaba que me conocieras algo mejor, mocoso.

El chico bajó un momento los ojos.

-Sé que te ha tenido que resultar duro recuperar tu puesto en Hogwarts, con todas las cosas que se han dicho sobre ti. Y ya has hecho mucho por mí. Demasiado.

Snape le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Eres idiota. Ahora descansa un poco. Hablaremos dentro de un par de horas.

----------

Cuando Draco volvió a despertarse, se sintió lo bastante fuerte como para ponerse en pie. Llevaba uno de los pijamas de la Enfermería y sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido al caminar por el suelo de piedra hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la salita de Snape, un lugar donde había estado muchas veces cuando estudiaba allí. Su profesor estaba leyendo un libro de aspecto polvoriento y alzó los ojos al verlo salir del dormitorio.

-Ah, justo a tiempo del almuerzo. Siéntate, por favor-dijo, señalando una mesa sobre la que había una bandeja.

Draco obedeció y se sirvió un poco de todo. Había pocas cosas que no hubiera criticado de Hogwarts en su época de estudiante, pero la comida era una de ellas. Y había echado terriblemente de menos el zumo de calabaza y la cerveza de mantequilla. Oh, la cerveza de mantequilla...

-Es la mejor bebida del mundo.

-Confieso que esperaba verte comer con más apetito. ¿Cómo has conseguido alimentarte todos estos días? Y ya que estamos¿qué has estado haciendo?-Draco se lo explicó todo mientras almorzaban y se sintió complacido con la mirada de orgullo y aprobación que le dirigió Snape-. Muy Slytherin por tu parte. Me siento tentado a hacerte repetir esa historia en nuestra sala común para que sirva de ejemplo de conducta a los estudiantes.

-He tenido buenos maestros-replicó Draco, alzando su vaso en su honor.

Snape casi consiguió una sonrisa completa.

-Ciertamente. Y esto explica, además, que mi pobre lechuza no pudiera dar contigo. Si vuelves a encontrate en una situación parecida, te ruego que recuerdes que las lechuzas tienen que ir volando a los sitios y que estar Apareciéndose y Desapareciéndose por todo el país no les ayuda en nada.

-Trato hecho.-Draco se inclinó hacia él-. Cuéntame como están las cosas por aquí. Me alegré más de lo que esperaba cuando me escribiste diciéndome que volvían a abrir el colegio.

El profesor tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si estuviera decidiendo si iba a ser sincero o a tranquilizarlo.

-Nos vamos apañando, pero es duro. Todo el mundo recuerda a los que se quedaron por el camino. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que McGonagall no lo hace mal del todo.

-Aunque tampoco te deja dar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No-dijo, secamente.

-¿Y en nuestra casa?

-Oh, seguimos siendo las ovejas negras, por supuesto. -La voz de Snape se hizo más ocura de lo habitual-. No hay día en el que alguno de los nuestros no oiga una insinuación sobre los mortífagos o Quien-tú-sabes. Nadie se acuerda de los mortífagos de otras casas.

-Ni de los Slytherin que se mantuvieron neutrales o lucharon con la Orden del Fénix-murmuró Draco. Luego miró a Snape con dolida esperanza-. ¿Se sabe algo de Greg?

Gregory Goyle, que se había unido a los mortifagos, había desaparecido del mapa después de una misión y nadie había vuelto a saber nada de él.

-No.

-¿Y de algún Slytherin de mi curso? En tu segunda carta me decías que alguien había visto a Blaise en Europa.

-Está en Italia.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Crees que... crees que volveremos a levantar cabeza?

Y Snape sabía que se refería a Slytherin.

-Son malos tiempos para nuestra casa, Draco-admitió, con un pesar que no habría demostrado delante de nadie más-. Quien-tú-sabes es una lacra para nuestro nombre. Aquí conviven hijos de Mortífagos con alumnos que odian ser identificados con el Señor Oscuro. Para los primeros soy un traidor, y los otros me relacionan demasiado con Quien-tú-sabes y no confían en mí. A principio de año, los padres de un alumno de primero retiraron a su hijo de Hogwarts cuando se enteraron de que había sido sorteado en Slytherin,y dos más se echaron a llorar, pequeñas bestias estúpidas.

Aquello era peor de lo que Draco había temido.

-¿Está tan mal?

El profesor de Hogwarts tardó tanto en contestar que Draco llegó a pensar que no iba a hacerlo. A pesar de que era junio, las mazmorras siempre eran frías y húmedas y había un pequeño fuego encendido en la chimenea. Draco lo observó, dejándose mecer por el chisporroteo de las llamas, algo aturdido por lo que acababa de oir. Cuando Snape volvió a hablar, ya no esperaba una respuesta.

-Supongo que ahora nuestra tarea es devolverle a nuestra casa el honor perdido.

Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos. Todo era demasiado difícil. La guerra había acabado, pero no había ningún final a la vista, ningún descanso. Después miró a su profesor. Su pelo, que siempre había sido negro como el ala de un cuervo, mostraba canas por primera vez. Aunque su rostro era la misma máscara contenida y amarga que recordaba, sus ojos parecían algo cansados. Draco sintió una oleada de afecto terrible hacia él.

-Tú aseguras el honor de los Slytherin, Severus.

Snape agradeció el cumplido con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero Draco supo leer hasta qué punto le había conmovido oirlo.

-Quizás no seas del todo insufrible.

A Draco le costó mucho no soltar una carcajada,

-No entiendo cómo no tienes más amigos.

Snape esbozó una de sus minúsculas sonrisas y luego se puso algo más serio.

-Guardo algo que te pertenece-anunció, levantándose y yendo a coger algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Era una carta que le tendió a Draco sin decir palabra. Este la miró con curiosidad y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al distinguir el sello de los Malfoy. Alzó la vista para decírselo a Snape, pero el profesor se había puesto a ojear unos libros, sin duda para darle privacidad. Draco tragó saliva, rompió el sello y sintió que se le ponía un nudo en el estómago al reconocer la letra de su madre.

_Mi querido Draco._

_Si lees esto, lo más probable es que tu padre y yo hayamos muerto y el Señor Oscuro haya sido derrotado. Le he entregado esta carta a Severus porque creo que él sobrevivirá y que sabe dónde estás. Sospecho que sus lealtades no se hallan con Quien-Tú-Sabes, pero ha jurado protegerte y sólo por eso tiene mi entera gratitud y mi silencio._

_No sé si has huído para permanecer escondido o para luchar contra nuestro lado. No puedo criticarte por ello, después de todo lo que te ha hecho. El Señor Oscuro ha renacido con tanto poder como antes, pero su mente está tan transtornada como la de mi querida hermana Bellatrix. Nadie está seguro a su lado, ni sus más fieles seguidores, y me temo que el mundo que tiene preparado será una pesadilla para todos. Tu padre y yo estamos tan unidos ya a él que no podemos escapar y pedir una oportunidad para enmendar nuestro mal juicio. Sólo nos queda recorrer los últimos pasos del camino que nosotros mismos hemos trazado, y lo haremos por simple orgullo, pero tú aún tienes una oportunidad. Si nos encontramos contigo luchando en bandos opuestos en el campo de batalla, tienes mi palabra de que ni tu padre ni yo alzaremos nuestras varitas contra ti y de que mataremos a cualquiera que intente herirte, incluido el mismísimo Señor Oscuro._

_Imagino que ahora mismo, los nombres de Malfoy, Black o Lestrange ya no valen nada. Temo que el Ministerio esté desmantelando todas nuestras fortunas y que Malfoy manor sea embargada o destruida. Por eso mismo, hemos hecho algunos arreglos para que puedas conservar, al menos, parte de lo que te pertenece legítimamente. En el Gringotts Central de Suiza, a tu nombre, hay una cuenta con medio millón de galeones y los papeles de propiedad de nuestra casa de los Alpes. Nos habría gustado poder ayudarte más, pero el Señor Oscuro conoce casi todos nuestros otros bienes y vería como una traición lo que estamos haciendo. Confíamos en que eso sea suficiente para que puedas vivir con comodidad. Lamento que no podamos ofrecerte una casa en Inglaterra, pero, sinceramente, si conozco bien a la gente del Ministerio harás bien en desaparecer del país una temporada. En Suiza estarás seguro._

_Me gustaría escribirte hojas y hojas para seguir hablando contigo, pero imagino que este es un buen momento para parar. A tu padre y a mí se nos parte el alma pensando que ya no vamos a volver a verte, pequeño dragón, pero nos alegra pensar que tienes más posibilidades que nosotros de sobrevivir a esta guerra. Eso nos consuela a ambos, Draco, te lo digo de corazón. Sólo te pido dos cosas. La primera es que, oigas lo que oigas sobre nosotros, no olvides nunca que te queremos. La segunda es que no dejes que nuestro linaje muera contigo. A pesar de los errores que hayamos podido cometer, desciendes de magos poderosos que se remontan a la Antigua Edad Media y puedes sentirte orgulloso de ello._

_Sé feliz por nosotros, cariño. Tu madre que te quiere, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco permaneció en silencio luchando contra las lágrimas y enrolló de nuevo el pergamino.

-¿Cómo murieron? Lo único que sé es que cayeron con el Señor... con Riddle

Era la primera vez que usaba el nombre verdadero de Voldemort, aunque hasta entonces ni siquiera lo había llamado por su nombre de guerra.

-El segundo de los Weasley y Amos Diggory usaron el Avada Kedavra contra tu padre después de que él matara a Weasley padre. Tu madre... Eso lo vi. Quien-Tú-Sabes la usó como escudo para bloquear un ataque de Alastor Moody.

Draco apretó los puños_"Maldito seas, Tom Riddle. __Tu padre muggle tendría que haberte matado al nacer, es lo único que te mereces. Ojalá no conozcas la paz en tu muerte, ojalá pagues por todo el dolor que has causado."_

_-------_

Snape había dejado a Draco un rato a solas, suponiendo que necesitaba pensar sobre la carta. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, poco antes de cenar, lo encontró sentado junto al fuego, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

-¿Has decidido algo?-dijo, ocupando un sillón a su lado.

-¿Qué posibilidades crees que tengo de recuperar Malfoy manor?

-No muy buenas, ahora mismo. Pero a la muerte de tus padres, tú eres el único heredero. Antes o después debería volver a tus manos. El Ministerio ha accedido con facilidad a las cuentas de tus padres, pero una casa es diferente. Devolvértela en este momento sería un escándalo, pero quedársela para siempre sería, a la larga, un escándalo aún mayor.

-¿Y mis cosas? Mi ropa, mis libros...

-Todos los objetos de Malfoy manor están siendo catalogados y examinados por un grupo de magos que creen ser expertos en magia negra.

Draco había empezado a juguetear distraídamente con el anillo con el sello de los Malfoy que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-No sé que han podido encontrar en los sótanos o en los escondites, pero en mi cuarto no había nada remotamente conectado a la magia negra.

-En ese caso, te sugiero que hables con la responsable del equipo. Es Annabella McMillan. Quizás te permitan recuperar algunas de tus cosas.

A Draco le enfureció la idea de tener que pedir que le devolvieran lo que le pertenecía legítimamente, y mucho más la posibilidad de que pudieran negarse.

-¿Quién es esa mujer¿Es pariente de ese insufrible Ernie McMillan que iba a mi curso?

-Su tía.

-¿Y qué hay de los elfos de la casa¿Siguen allí?

-Cuando los Aurores entraron a Malfoy manor sólo quedaba uno, Topey. No quiso decir qué había pasado, pero es posible que los otros dos murieran a manos de tu padre o de los otros mortífagos cuando dejaron la casa para ir a la última batalla. Tengo entendido que está bajo custodia del ministerio.

-¿Para interrogarlo?

-Y para ponerte un poco más difícil que recuperes la casa.

Dado que los elfos domésticos pertenecían a las casas en las que servían, si Topey aceptaba a Draco como amo estaría declarándolo legítimo dueño de Malfoy manor.

-La quemaré antes de dejar que la ocupe otra familia-murmuró, con voz sombría. Snape no dijo nada y Draco continuó al cabo de un rato-. Hablaré mañana en el ministerio con quien tenga que hablar, pero creo que mi madre tiene razón y lo mejor es marcharme del país una temporada. Ahora mismo alguien con mi apellido no puede esperar un trato justo. ¿Me mantendrás informado sobre la mansión? No me importan las otras propiedades, pero Malfoy manor es mi casa.

-Cuenta con ello.

------------------

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Draco y Snape se Aparecieron junto a la puerta de la nueva tienda del señor Ollivander. Con el fin de pasar un poco desaparecibido, Draco se había puesto una capa con capucha que le tapaba su reconocible cabello rubio, pero un mago un poco mayor que él que estaba ya en la tienda se lo quedó mirando como si tratara de reconocerlo. Después Snape le diría que se trataba de un tal Frank Yaksley, de Ravenclaw, pero en ese momento lo único que Draco vio fue cómo el profesor le dirigía al mago una mirada especialmente fría e intensa.

-Yaksley...

-Profesor Snape... Hola.

-¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?-preguntó, como si aún siguieran en el colegio y acabara de pillarlo correteando por los pasillos a media noche.

-Yo estaba... comprando una varita, pero ya me iba.

-Por supuesto.

Yaksley se fue apresuradamente y Draco sonrió con sorna.

-Eres irrepetible, Severus.

Ollivander, que había estado observando la breve charla desde el mostrador, les saludó.

-El profesor Snape y el joven Draco Malfoy. Me alegra volver a verlos a ambos.-Los dos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Imagino que el señor Malfoy deseará una varita nueva. Probemos de nuevo con lo que se llevó la primera vez. Dieciocho centímetros, espino blanco, núcleo de corazón de dragón¿no es cierto?

-Sí, señor.

-Mmm, era bastante rígida... Excelente para duelos. Aquí está.

La varita era tan parecida a la vieja que Draco la cogió con la confianza de que iba a sentarle como un guante. Sin embargo, un sencillo Wingardum Leviosa provocó que media docena de pequeños cajones salieran volando por los aires. Ollivander estudió a Draco con fijeza durante un par de segundos, volvió a escoger otra varita algo más larga y de madera más flexible. Esta vez, el resultado se tradujo en un chisporroteo desagradable.

-Definitivamente, nada de unicornios-murmuró el anciano, rebuscando de nuevo entre los cajones. La siguiente varita tampoco parecía sentirse a gusto con Draco y Ollivander casi sonrió de entusiasmo-. Por las barbas de Merlín¡hacía tiempo que no me equivocaba tres veces seguidas! Qué interesante... Veamos esta... Veinte centímetros, espino blanco, pluma de fénix.

En cuanto tuvo la varita en la mano, Draco sintió un calorcillo recorriendo su brazo que revelaba que había sido escogido.

-_Wingardum Leviosa-_dijo, señalando una de las varitas que había sobre el mostrador y haciéndola alzarse en el aire.

-Perfecto, perfecto.

-¿Pluma de fénix?-inquirió Snape-. ¿De Fawkes?

-No, Fawkes sólo dio dos plumas.

-¿Qué ocurre con las varitas con núcleo de pluma de fénix?-preguntó Draco.

-Suelen escoger a magos que de un modo u otro tienen más de una vida. Es una varita muy flexible, ideal para encantamientos, pero también muy temperamental. No le fallará en los momentos de peligro.

Draco miró a Snape y comprendió que estaba deseando decir algo fuera del alcance de Ollivander, así que pagó con el dinero que le había prestado su antiguo profesor. Antes de salir de la tienda volvió a ponerse la capucha.

-¿Por qué has preguntado si se trataba de una pluma de Fawkes?

-Las varitas de Quien-tú-sabes y Potter tenían un núcleo de pluma de Fawkes. Potter acudió a la última batalla con otra varita para evitar un _priore incantatem_ en medio de una pelea con el Señor Oscuro.

-Bueno, Riddle está muerto y no pienso pelearme con Potter. Al menos no por ahora-añadió, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos más fruto de la costumbre que de verdadero sentimiento.

-Sigue siendo tan irritante como siempre.

-¿Sabes que lo vi al salir de Azkaban? Había ido a hacer algo allí.

-Iría a interrogar a algún mortífago. Recuerda que algunos aún siguen huidos.

Draco asintió, sin sentir demasiado pesar por los fugitivos porque, sencillamente, era muy posible que cualquiera de ellos intentara matarlo por traidor si se los cruzaba. Y sin embargo... Bueno, uno de los que habían escapado tras la muerte de Voldemort era el padre de su ex novia y si el viejo Parkinson conseguía huir de los Aurores y no trataba de asesinarlo, Draco no pensaba protestar muy alto.

-Potter es idiota. Dejó pasar una oportunidad única de insultarme. Lo vi bastante... apagado, para ser el maldito héroe del mundo mágico y todo eso.

-Trato de pensar en él lo menos posible, Draco. Te agradecería que no lo eligieras como tema de conversación.

Aquello traía recuerdos de los años en Hogwarts y Draco hizo un ruidito entre despectivo y divertido, si bien se sintió un poco decepcionado por no poder enterarse de más cosas. Siempre había estado al corriente de casi todo lo que le pasaba a ese Gryffindor insoportable, aunque fuera con el objetivo de usarlo para hacerle daño.

-Deberías marcharte ya, Severus. Tienes clase dentro de quince minutos.

-He hablado con McGonagall, puedo tomarme la mañana libre.

-No necesito una niñera. Vete a Hogwarts. Yo iré cuando acabe de hablar con McMillan y te contaré lo que me ha dicho.

-¿Estás seguro?-Draco asintió-. De acuerdo. No te quedes remoloneando por la zona, Draco. Ve directamente al Ministerio.

-No te preocupes-dijo, con una mueca arrogante, señalando su nueva varita-. Lo único bueno de estar entre mortífagos es que aprendes una buena cantidad de trucos desagradables.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. **Amigos y conocidos**.

Draco salió de su entrevista con Annabella McMillan enfurecido y frustrado. Por supuesto había tenido muy pocas esperanzas de recuperar sus objetos personales, no digamos Malfoy manor, pero la bruja se había negado a darle nada con la excusa de que aún estaban investigando y emcima le había echado en cara que sus cosas habían sido compradas con dinero manchado de sangre. De nada había servido que Draco argumentara que su familia ya había sido rica muchos siglos antes del nacimiento de Tom Riddle. Como había dejado entrever Snape, el ministerio parecía haber olvidado las tradicionales leyes del mundo mágico en su afán por destruir cualquier vestigio de los Mortífagos.

Los cuchicheos y las miradas fijas que encontraba a su paso no ayudaron a tranquilizarlo. Le habría gustado pararse y gritarles que había luchado en el mismo bando que ellos, que ni siquiera llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa, pero aquello no serviría de nada y, además, era una reacción indigna de un Malfoy. Lo que de verdad quería era la posibilidad de maldecir a alguien para los próximos cien años. O romper algo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que llorar de rabia.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco frenó en seco al oir la voz familiar y contempló con cara de malas pulgas a Ron Weasley y Neville Longbotton, dos de los mejores amigos de Potter. Con el primero, que ahora llevaba la túnica de los aurores, se había llevado muy mal desde el primer día, pues la enemistad entre sus familias era más que centenaria; al segundo lo había despreciado siempre porque, en su opinión, estaba a un grado de ser un squib.

-Así que es verdad que te han soltado-dijo Weasley, molesto.

Una parte de Draco creía que era la ocasión perfecta para descargar el mal humor que tenía tras su entrevista con McMillan, pero empezar una pelea en medio del ministerio, rodeado de aurores, quizás no era la mejor opción.

-No, Weasley, en realidad sigo en Azkaban y esto es sólo un producto de tu predecible locura fruto de una pobre alimentación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, alguien ha olvidado comunicarme que debo darte explicaciones, Weasley, cuánto lo lamento.

Su intención era pasar de largo, pero el pelirrojo le bloqueó el paso.

-Puede que al final lucharas contra Voldemort, pero te tengo calado, Malfoy. Seguramente te diste cuenta de que Harry iba a ganar y comprendiste que era la única manera de no pasar el resto de tu asquerosa vida en Azkaban.

Draco estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba esa mañana, pero estaba decidido a mantener la compostura.

-Longbottom, quizás deberías llevar a tu amigo a San Mungo. Está delirando. Un caso triste.

Neville no parecía muy satisfecho con la conversación y estiró a Ron del brazo para pedirle que lo dejara correr, pero no consiguió detener sus siguientes palabras.

-Me das asco, hurón albino. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te importó que los mierdas de tus padres estuvieran al otro lado, los habrías matado tú mismo para salvar el culo.

Ante aquella acusación, cruel e injusta, Draco se tensó tanto que todos sus músculos parecieron protestar a la vez. Su mano se acercó instintivamente al bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita, su mente sólo podía pensar en tortura, muerte y venganza, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de oir una voz escandalizada a su derecha.

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo apretó los labios como si quisiera negarse a sentirse avergonzado, pero le traicionó el color encendido de sus mejillas.

-Harry...

Draco estaba temblando de rabia, evidentemente transtornado, pero en ese momento habría preferido morir de una Cruciatus prolongada a darles la satisfacción de verlo afectado. Y sabía muy bien lo que era una Cruciatus prolongada.

-Por lo visto estoy interrumpiendo una reunión de nobles Gryffindor-dijo, haciendo énfasis en "noble" con especial desprecio-. Si no os importa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Neville se apartó para dejarle espacio y Draco pasó junto a ellos sin mirarlos, ansioso por salir de allí cuanto antes, deseando que los duelos mágicos aún fueran legales para poder matar a Weasley sin conscuencias penales. Qué demonios, incluso podía valer la pena hacerlo aunque hubiera consecuencias penales. Estaba a punto de salir del país y bien podía convertirse también en un fugitivo de la justicia. Él y los mortífagos supervivientes podían instalarse en algún sitio bonito y ver pasar los días tomando el té y hablando de los buenos tiempos.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Eh, Malfoy!

Sin poder creer lo que oía, Draco se giró y vio a Potter acercarse a él casi corriendo. Le habría gustado limitarse a alzar una ceja a modo de reacción, pero ya había sido provocado más allá de su resistencia.

-¡Por todas las ladillas del viejo Rincewald!, ¿qué quieres tú ahora?

Harry se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y luego, para sorpresa de Draco, se echó a reir,

-¿Por todas las ladillas del viejo Rincewald?-repitió-. Oh, Dios, esa es buena.

-Me alegra divertirte, Potter-dijo secamente, ocultando su desconcierto-. ¿Puedo saber qué quieres?

Harry dejó de reirse y lo miró con ojos mucho más serios.

-Lo de Ron... Se ha pasado.

En cierta manera, el insulto de Ron Weasley era más fácil de sobrellevar que aquella súbita disculpa. No recordaba una sola vez que Potter se hubiera disculpado con él-ni al revés, para lo que importaba-y no tenía muy claro cómo manejar esa nueva actitud. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba. Habían cambiado tantas cosas que habría sido casi reconfortante intercambiar insultos una vez más, como si estuvieran en el colegio.

-Tu amigo Weasley no puede decir nada que no pueda manejar. Y no ha llegado más lejos de lo que he llegado yo otras veces-puntualizó, queriendo dejar claro que nadie podía enseñarle nada a la hora de hacer comentarios dolorosos-. Recuerdo haber hecho unas cuantas observaciones muy desagradables sobre tus padres cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Harry pareció pensar unos segundos si aquello era una disculpa y decidió acertadamente que no.

-Yo también lo recuerdo. Y lo odiaba-dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Y por eso odio que lo haya hecho Ron.

Draco se horrorizó al descubrir que se sentía culpable. Nunca, nunca tendría que haber insultado a la madre de nadie. Si les dolía la mitad de lo que le dolía a él pensar en Narcissa, se había ganado a pulso todos los puñetazos y hechizos humillantes que había recibido en el colegio.

-Quizás tengas razón-se oyó admitir.

Al menos había valido la pena por ver la expresión de Harry.

-¿Has dicho...?

-Déjalo estar-exclamó, disgustado consigo mismo por haber sido tan blando.

Su tono carecía de su mordacidad habitual y Harry, en vez de marcharse, lo contempló especulativamente.

-Escucha, Malfoy... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Hasta donde yo sé, es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Esto es importante. Ven conmigo, quiero que veas una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Ven y lo sabrás.

Los dos echaron a andar por los pasillos del ministerio. Draco no tenía muy claro por qué estaba siguiendo a Potter y por qué de pronto no se sentía ya tan enemigo suyo, pero aquellas palabras y esa mirada conspirativa habían despertado su curiosidad. Había pocas cosas que resultaran más irresistibles para un Slytherin que una buena conspiración.

Potter le llevó hasta el primer sótano y giró por un pasillo menos iluminado que el resto del edificio. De pronto, Draco ya no se sintió tan intrigado. Era el hijo de un mortífago siguiendo voluntariamente a un auror a un sitio donde nadie podía ver lo que pasaba. Si Snape llegaba a enterarse alguna vez de que había sido tan confiado, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Su mano se deslizó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y aferró con fuerza su varita. Quizás no tenía nada que hacer contra el Chico Dorado, pero si llegaba el caso pensaba vender cara su piel.

En contra de sus expectativas, Harry se detuvo ante una puerta en la que había una pequeña ventana y no hizo gesto alguno de querer atacarlo. Draco se quedó ligeramente descolocado un momento y luego se dio cuenta de que oía un ruido, una mezcla entre gimoteo y sollozo, y de que Potter quería mostrarle a la criatura que hacía ese ruido. Sin saber qué esperar, miró por la ventana.

Era un elfo doméstico.

Y sólo había un elfo por el que Draco pudiera sentir interés en ese momento.

-Es Topey.

-Lleva aquí dos años-dijo Harry, claramente enfadado-. Y creo que no ha parado de llorar desde entonces. Dice que quiere estar contigo.

-¡Naturalmente! Es un elfo de Malfoy manor.-Volvió a mirar por la ventana casi con compasión y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un colgante absolutamente impropio de un elfo. Sin poder verlo muy bien, dedujo que estaba encantado con hechizos anti-Aparición, pues de otra manera, Topey habría acudido a él nada más notar que estaba ya fuera de Azkaban -. ¿Sabes lo que es para un elfo doméstico pasar dos años sin servir a sus amos, fuera de su casa? Por Merlín, se supone que vosotros sois los buenos.

Harry apartó la vista un segundo, con los labios apretados, y tomó una decisión.

-Déjame ver una cosa.

Con un gesto complicado de varita que indicaba que trataba con algo más consistente que un Alohomora, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró en ella, haciendo pasar a un asombrado Draco. El elfo alzó sus ojos protuberantes y lacrimosos y, al ver a Draco, su feo rostro se iluminó de alegría.

-¡Amo Draco!

-Hola, Topey-saludó, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

El elfo empezó a dar saltos de alegría por toda la habitación.

-¡El amo Draco ha venido a llevarse a Topey! ¡Topey sabía que el amo Draco no podría olvidarse de su elfo doméstico! ¡El amo Draco es el mago más bueno y generoso del mundo!

Draco se sintió complacido y culpable a partes iguales.

-Me alegro de verte, Topey, pero no sé si... no sé si puedes venirte aún conmigo.

El elfo frenó en seco sus expresiones de júbilo y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Pero Topey es un buen elfo, amo Draco-dijo, en tono quejumbroso-. Topey quiere volver a servir a los Malfoy como ha hecho siempre. ¿Quién va a cuidar del amo, si no?

Draco no sabía qué decirle, pero Harry, que había estado observando la escena con atención, intervino entonces.

-Topey, ¿de verdad quieres volver con él?

El elfo lo miró de reojo con cierto resentimiento.

-Harry Potter está hablando con Topey-dijo entre dientes-. Al amo Lucius no le gustaría eso. Harry Potter no es un mago como es debido. Harry Potter engañó al amo Lucius para liberar a ese descarado de Dobby. Harry...

Una molesta sospecha empezó a germinar en la mente de Draco y mandó callar al elfo. Sí, Potter había liberado a Dobby. ¿Por qué ahora iba a querer devolverle a Topey a él, precisamente a él? Siempre se habían odiado. Azkaban tenía que haberle afectado más de lo que pensaba, a juzgar por lo crédulo y confiado que se había vuelto.

-Muy listo, Potter-dijo, con amargura-. ¿Qué es lo que habéis planeado?¿Detenerme en cuanto salga del edificio por robo?¿O habéis convencido a Topey para que me vigile y os avise si algún mortífago se pone en contacto conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Crees que voy a tragarme que quieres devolverme a mi elfo? ¿Sabiendo que eso significa declarar públicamente que Malfoy manor me pertenece? No soy un maldito Hufflepuff y tendréis que esforzaros un poco más.

Draco dio media vuelta para irse, pero Harry lo sujetó del brazo.

-¡Nadie está intentando engañarte, estúpido!-dijo, enfadado-. ¡ No soporto ver a Topey sufriendo de esa manera! ¡Lleva así dos putos años y a nadie le importa! ¡Estoy harto de ver sufrir a la gente! ¡Estoy harto!

Quizás aquella era la única razón que Draco podía aceptar de él, aunque no bastaba para acallar todas sus sospechas.

-¿Y cómo sé que no queréis que me vigile?

-Tú eres el experto en elfos domésticos, ¿no?-replicó Harry secamente-. ¿Crees que podríamos volverlo en tu contra?

-Topey se abriría la cabeza con una sartén antes de contarle los secretos de los Malfoy a alguien de fuera, amo Draco-aseguró el elfo fervientemente-. Topey nunca informaría a los enemigos de la familia sobre el amo. Nunca.

En realidad, Draco ya había desechado aquella posibilidad. Dobby había sido una aberración, un elfo doméstico capaz de ir contra los deseos y los planes de sus amos. Pero los elfos como él eran una escasa excepción y Draco recordaba que Narcissa había examinado atentamente al resto de sus sirvientes tras enterarse de la conducta de Dobby y se había quedado satisfecha con los resultados. Era imposible que Topey espiara para el Ministerio o la Orden del Fénix.

-Aun así, el ministerio no va a darme a Topey por las buenas. Y si me lo llevo por las malas, les daré la excusa que andan buscando para devolverme a Azkaban.

Harry meneó la cabeza, impaciente.

-No vamos a sacarlo de aquí por las malas.

-Potter, ni siquiera me devuelven mis jodidos calzoncillos. ¿Crees que van a devolverme a mi elfo?

-Sí, eso creo-dijo, abruptamente-. Topey, espera aquí unos minutos, ¿quieres? Volveremos enseguida con noticias. Vamos, Malfoy.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta. Draco le dirigió una última mirada al elfo, no muy esperanzada, y le siguió. Durante un rato, caminaron sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Draco lo observó disimuladamente, dándose cuenta de la tensión de su mandíbula, de la arruga insinuada entre sus cejas. Era la cara con la que perseguía la snitch en el campo de quidditch.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Vas a usar tu influencia como héroe del mundo mágico para devolverle al mortífago malo su elfo doméstico?

-Tú no eres un mortífago.

-¿Qué van a decir tus admiradoras?¿No temes que haya suicidios colectivos cuando sepan que su idolatrado Harry Potter está ayudando al hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

Harry hizo un ruido sarcástico.

-¿Has intentado alguna vez tener la boca cerrada un rato? Sería una mejora considerable en tu personalidad.

-Después dos años entre locos y dementorizados, me siento bastante comunicativo. Venga, Potter, sólo quiero saber cuál es tu plan. Si vas a maldecir a McMillan, me gustaría verlo. Hasta podría hacerte algunas sugerencias.

-No voy a maldecir a McMillan.

Su tono sonó algo áspero, pero a Draco le pareció que Potter no sentía tampoco una gran simpatía por aquella bruja. De pronto, fue consciente de lo poco informado que estaba respecto a lo que había pasado mientras estaba en Azkaban. Snape le había puesto al día con los cambios más importantes, pero no podía estar al corriente de las pequeñas historias.

-¿Te presentaste a los ÉXTASIS?

Aquello pilló desprevenido a Harry, quien no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa. Draco no le culpó, considerando que él también estaba sorprendido. Pero ya había empezado y no iba a echarse atrás.

-¿Qué?

-Si te presentaste a los ÉXTASIS. Ya sabes, en séptimo.

-No tuve mucho tiempo. Hice un par y me presenté a los demás después de la guerra. Si no, no habría podido recibir entrenamiento como Auror.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.Claro, porque nunca habían hecho una excepción para el Chico-Que-Vivió. De hecho, si ya era un auror es que no había seguido el entrenamiento habitual, porque solía durar tres años.

-¿Y te has instalado en Grimmauld Place?

Harry se detuvo y se giró hacia Draco con expresión suspicaz.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ese sitio?

-¿Hablas en serio? Es la casa de mis tíos. El profesor Snape me contó que mi tío Sirius te la había dejado en su testamento porque era tu padrino.

Algo que Draco no fue capaz de identificar pasó fugazmente por los ojos de Harry.

-¿Has ido allí alguna vez?

-Cuando era pequeño. La tía abuela Walburga murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, y el tío abuelo Orión, un par de años después. No me gustaba mucho visitarles. No tenían juguetes y me parecía muy oscura en comparación con Malfoy manor.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea en el último momento y señaló una puerta. Ya habían llegado al despacho de Annabella McMillan.

-Espera aquí un momento.

Draco observó cómo llamaba a la puerta y entraba, dejándole en el pasillo. Entonces se dispuso a esperar y apoyó indolentemente la espalda en la pared. Ahora que estaba solo, se preguntó si realmente había estado teniendo una conversación educada con Harry Potter. Parecía más fácil de lo que habría imaginado antes de aquella mañana, pero no menos inaudito.

Pero Potter había cambiado y él sin duda había cambiado también y, de alguna manera, esos cambios les habían acercado un poco. Podía ser la guerra, pero también la simple madurez. Muchas de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos en Hogwarts sólo eran cosas de críos y no tenía intención alguna de pasarse su vida actuando como un crío de doce años. Draco comprendía bastante bien casi todos sus cambios y se daba cuenta de que, en algún momento entre la guerra y Azkaban, había aprendido a distinguir entre el hijo que Lucius deseaba y la persona que realmente era y a tomar partido lealmente por la segunda. Ya no parecía tan grave reconocer que Potter era más poderoso de lo que él sería nunca o que se había portado como un cabrón casi toda la vida. Y a pesar de eso, le gustaba más el Draco que era ahora.

Los cambios de Potter eran más difíciles de identificar. Físicamente seguía siendo bastante parecido al chico que recordaba en su último año en Hogwarts. Ya en quinto, Potter había dejado de ser el chico más bajito de su curso y el estirón le había acercado a la altura del propio Draco. Sus hombros estaban algo más anchos y sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco, pero eso parecía ser todo.

Durante los seis años de colegio, Draco había observado a Harry con ojos de halcón en busca de alguna debilidad que explotar en su contra. Le había visto feliz, enfadado, aburrido, entretenido, preocupado, nervioso y enamorado, y en aquella época habría sabido decir qué causaba cada sentimiento. Probablemente no había llegado a conocer a nadie de Hogwarts mejor, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de Slytherin. Ninguno había despertado tanto su interés. Y ahora tenía la sensación de que ya no lo conocía tan bien y eso le hacía sentirse un poco mal, como si hubiera perdido algo suyo.

-¡Malfoy luchó a nuestro lado!-rugió la voz de Harry, al otro lado de la puerta.

Considerando que todas las oficinas del Ministerio tenían un hechizo silenciador de mediana potencia, el grito tenía que haber sido impresionante. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca entreabierta. En ese momento lamentaba más que nunca no saber en qué posición se encontraba Potter. Si tenía que gritar tanto, no era precisamente el niño mimado del Ministerio, eso estaba claro. Y, sin embargo, se había sentido bastante seguro de que podía conseguir que soltaran a Topey-claro que Potter solía sentirse seguro en las situaciones más adversas-. Y...¿Malfoy luchó a nuestro lado? ¿Le estaba defendiendo a él?¿El Chico-que-vivió?

Eeecs.

Una bruja de unos treinta años pasó por su lado y lo observó sin demasiado disimulo. Draco le mantuvo la mirada y alzó su puntiaguda nariz desafiantemente, retándola sin palabras a hacer algún comentario. Ella entrecerró los ojos un segundo, pero no dijo nada y siguió adelante.

Sólo unos segundos después, Harry abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y le pidió que entrara un momento. Su expresión no revelaba si había ganado la discusión o no, pero la de Annabella McMillan, sí, sin lugar a dudas, y Draco dejó escapar una sonrisilla satisfecha y provocadora que puso a la auror aún de peor humor.

-Firma aquí, Malfoy-dijo, entregándole un documento.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Draco, todo candor.

McMillan apretó los dientes.

-Un documento que acredita que puedes llevarte al elfo doméstico Topey.

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho afectadamente.

-Oh, qué sorpresa más agradable.

-No seas gilipollas-gruñó Potter por lo bajo.

Por una vez, Draco le hizo caso y se limitó a leer el pergamino y firmarlo.

-No creas que eso significa que puedes reclamar ese nido de mortífagos que llamas casa-dijo la auror, con un tono de voz que no podía chorrear más aborrecimiento-. No pararemos hasta encontrar todos los objetos de magia negra que escondéis ahí dentro y si el ministerio sabe lo que hay que hacer, después la derruirá hasta el último ladrillo, cripta incluida.

"_Toca la cripta y lo último que verán tus ojos antes de que te los arranque serán tus tripas volando por el aire, perra",_ pensó Draco, furioso. Pero lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisilla despectiva.

-Francamente, noto al bando de los santitos un poco rencoroso hoy. Pasa un buen día, McMillan.

Sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Harry le siguió inmediatamente.

-Te acompaño. Necesitas a alguien autorizado para abrir la cerradura y quitarle el colgante a Topey.

Draco apartó las palabras de McMillan de la cabeza. El ministerio de magia no había violado jamás la santidad de una cripta o de un cementerio y no iban a empezar ahora sólo para fastidiarlo. No podían odiarlo tanto.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Nada. Da igual. Tienes a tu elfo, ¿no?

Sonaba más cansado que enfadado y Draco se encontró por décima vez intentando averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza sin conseguirlo. Era realmente irritante, pero no dijo nada. No quería estropearlo cuando estaba tan cerca de recuperar a su sirviente.

Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio cuando ya estaban llegando al cuarto de Topey.

-Oye, Malfoy... prométeme que no le obligarás a plancharse las orejas ni a pillarse los dedos en el cajón ni nada de eso, ¿vale?

Draco entendió sin ninguna duda todo lo que latía tras aquella petición y se sintió insultado y avergonzado a partes iguales. Aquel estaba siendo un día decididamente duro.

-Yo no tengo por qué prometerte nada, Potter-dijo, con frialdad-. Nada. Pero maltratar elfos domésticos, por raro que te parezca, nunca ha sido mi estilo.

Harry asintió y sonrió levemente antes de abrir la puerta.

-Está bien.

La reacción de Topey al averiguar que podía salir del Ministerio y volver con su dueño habría alcanzado cotas abyectas de agradecimiento y alabanzas, pero Draco se apresuró a cortarlo por lo sano y el elfo trató de contenerse lo mejor que pudo. La gratitud era un sentimiento que no terminaba de gustarle. No solía sentirla y menos aún expresarla; la única excepción era Snape. Pero ahora se sentía en deuda por Harry y eso le fastidiaba enormemente. "_Si espera que le dé las gracias, va listo. Topey me pertenece y no tenían derecho a quitármelo _".

Cuando subieron a la planta baja, Harry se detuvo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno... Yo tengo un montón de papeleo por hacer.

Draco inclinó cortésmente la cabeza.

-Hasta la vista.-Antes de que se le escapara un "gracias por todo" que no quería decir, dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido de su feliz elfo. Pero no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con aquel final y cuando ya estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, tuvo una idea y se giró-. ¡Eh, Potter!

Harry se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿El cuadro de la tía abuela Walburga te da muchos problemas?

Un poco sorprendido, Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo tengo tapado para que no moleste, pero...

Draco se acercó de nuevo a él para no tener que hablar a gritos.

-Prepara una poción con una cuarta parte de vinagre, dos de agua de manantial y otra de secreciones de bundinum. Deja que hierva quince minutos, añade tres hojas de laurel y deja hervir otros cinco minutos. Después empapa el lienzo con la mezcla, deja pasar venticuatro horas y realiza un Incendio. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry parecía un tanto descolocado.

-Oh, claro... Desde luego, gracias.

Draco hizo un gesto que pretendía ser arrogante, condescendiente y casi cordial a la vez.

-Ahora estamos en paz.

NdA: No sabía que tenía desactivada la opción de recibir comentarios anónimos. Así que ahora, firmados o no, sentiros libres de dejar reviews siempre que queráis  Yo encantada, de verdad.

Drakitap, gracias por el comentario. En este fic hay muchas cartas y noticias de periódico, ya verás. Y me alegro de que te esté gustando. HD


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 **Una nueva vida**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Das Morgenrot_

_Altdorf, Suiza_

_16 de julio de 2000_

_Querido Severus,_

_Imagino que pensabas que, con mi traslado al continente, podrías verte librado de mí por fin, pero no conozco a nadie aquí y pretendo darte la lata durante una temporada más.Total, la culpa es tuya por haberme mantenido con vida. _

_La casa en Suiza no está mal, pero aun así voy a seguir adelante con mis planes de venderla y comprarme otra en algún país que combine mejor con mi guardarropa. Quizás elija Bulgaria, ya que pretendo presentarme a siete EXTASIS en Durmstrang cuando mi aseo personal y mi intensa vida social lo permitan. Por si te interesa, estoy estudiando Aritmancia, Astronomía. Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, y, por supuesto, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Creo que mis pasadas experiencias me han preparado bien para DAO y cualquiera que haya sacado un E en el TIMO contigo es capaz de pasar un EXTASIS en Pociones con cualquiera, así que en cierta manera sólo he de prepararme a fondo las cinco primeras. Ya sabes, los desterrados tenemos que entreternenos de algún modo._

_Como curiosidad, te diré que la neutralidad de Suiza sólo significa que protegen las cuentas de los mortífagos ricos con el mismo celo que las de los magos decentes y temerosos del Wizengamot. Aunque aquí no me reconocen al instante como en Inglaterra, el apellido Malfoy despierta las mismas simpatías. Sólo hace dos días que entré en Gringotts central, pero hoy una de mis lechuzas me ha traído un ejemplar de "El caldero" y había un artículo encantador en primera página sobre mí y el peligro que corre Suiza de convertirse en un refugio para mortífagos. Cuando estuve en el "Croix d´Argent", que no sé si sabrás es el equivalente suizo al Caldero Chorreante, una bruja me acusó de tener "la belleza del diablo". No termino de entender muy bien la referencia, pues creía que el diablo de los muggles es rojo, con perilla y con cuernos en la cabeza, y yo carezco de los tres atributos, o al menos era así la última vez que me miré al espejo. En cualquier caso, me alegra decirte que me bastó con hacerle ojitos un par de veces y sonreirle con tristeza y resignación para tenerla comiendo de mi mano. Ah, los Malfoy podemos tener el corazón negro, pero ¿qué es eso en comparación con nuestra increíble melena rubia? _

_Te alegraré saber que estoy siguiendo tu consejo de leer literatura muggle. ¿A qué crees que se debe que tan pocos magos hayan escrito literatura en toda nuestra historia? El Agamenón de Esquilo me impresionó tanto como sé que sabías que me impresionaría. "Para entender es necesario haber sufrido". Ojalá hubiera sufrido y entendido un poco más cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Creo que podría haberte ayudado a convencer a muchos de mis compañeros para que, al menos, no lucharan junto a Riddle. Ahora las cosas para Slytherin serían muy diferentes y ése es un peso que va a acompañarme siempre. _

_En cuanto me compre la casa en Bulgaria te mandaré una lechuza con mi nueva dirección._

_Con cariño,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD. Ayer te ingresé en tu cuenta el dinero que me prestaste. Avísame si ha habido algún problema._

_----------------------------_

_Severus Snape_

_Spinner´s End, 28_

_Carlisle, Inglaterra_

_20 de julio de 2000_

_Querido Draco,_

_Por insufrible que seas, he asumido ya que voy a tener que cargar contigo el resto de mi vida y no me importa recibir tus cartas. De hecho, tal y como dices que están las cosas en Europa, te agradecería que no dejaras pasar una semana sin molestarme con tus tonterías. Sabiendo que estás bien, puedo dedicarme a cosas más importantes, como emparejar mis calcetines._

_Me alegro mucho de que te hayas tomado en serio lo de terminar tu educación. No sé muy bien cómo están las cosas en Durmstrang, pero confío en que no pondrán pegas a que te presentes a los exámenes. Aun así, ten cuidado cuando estés allí. Victor Krum y los suyos han hecho una buena limpieza doméstica, pero aún podrían quedar simpatizantes de Quien-tú-sabes tanto entre los alumnos como entre los profesores. Si necesitas que te envíe algún libro de mi biblioteca personal, no dudes en decírmelo._

_Mi propósito cuando te recomendé que leyeras literatura muggle no era hacerte sentir culpable. No es lógico pedirle a un adolescente que tenga una comprensión del mundo que muchos magos adultos no van a llegar a tener nunca. Confío en que seas lo bastante inteligente como para no compararte con otros compañeros tuyos que lucharon contra el Señor Oscuro, como los Weasley o el mismísimo Potter. Para ellos era mucho más fácil que para ti odiar a Quien-tú-sabes. Si hubiera matado a tus padres cuando tenías un año, también habrías estado desde el principio en su contra. Pero para ti, oponerte a él no era sólo cuestionar todo lo que Lucius y Narcissa te habían enseñado, sino arriesgarte a la posibilidad de tener que cruzar un día varitas con ellos, y eso es algo que no todos tienen el coraje de hacer. Tú sí lo hiciste._

_Además, como jefe de Slytherin, yo era el responsable del bienestar de sus alumnos. Si alguien tenía que haber influido más en ellos, soy yo, y sobre mi conciencia caen todos los muchachos muertos de Slytherin, tanto en un bando como en otro. Ni Quien-tú-sabes ni Dumbledore ni sus padres tenían derecho a usarlos en la batalla. La guerra no es cosa de chicos de quince y dieciséis años._

_Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que Potter haya comprendido aún hasta qué punto fue una pieza de ajedrez para Dumbledore. Siempre es mucho más fácil darse cuenta de cómo manipulan a los demás. Y tú, Draco, descubriste la terrible verdad sobre el Señor Oscuro con más rapidez que tus padres, tu tío Regulus o yo mismo. Estás aún demasiado cerca para darte cuenta, pero dieciséis años son tan pocos años... _

_Escribe pronto._

_Severus Snape._

_PD. Te dije que no te molestaras con el dinero, estúpido. _

_-----------------------------------_

-Topey-llamó Draco, desde el salón de su casa en los Alpes.

El efo se Apareció delante de él en un momento. Tradicionalmente, los elfos de Malfoy manor se habían vestido con túnicas que parecían sacos de patatas, pero Draco se oponía a ellos por motivos estéticos y le había dado a Topey libertad para vestir como quisiera. Aquello era más complicado de lo que parecía, pues Draco no había podido comprarle directamente la ropa-eso habría sido liberarlo-, así que le había regalado las telas de su elección y después Topey había usado un hechizo muy habitual entre su especie para confeccionar dos pantalones y tres camisas.

-¿Sí, amo?

-Voy a salir un momento a comprar. Tú quédate aquí, y si llega Nieve con una carta de Durmstrang, me la traes inmediatamente¿entendido?

-Sí, amo Draco.

-Tendría que llegar hoy-murmuró él, para sí mismo.

Topey le sonrió.

-No se preocupe, amo Draco, seguro que le dejan presentarse a los exámenes. Cualquier colegio se sentiría honrado de contar con un Malfoy entre sus alumnos.

-Eso lo dudo-replicó Draco, sin amargura-. Hasta luego, Topey.

Draco se acercó a la chimenea. espolvoreó el fuego con unos cuantos polvos Flú y se metió dentro. Unos segundos después había aparecido en el Barrio Mágico de Berna. Quitándose una mota invisible de ceniza de su hombro, se dirigió primero a una tienda de artículos para pociones y compró polvo de salamandra, hojas de laurel y raíz de mandrágora. Después se acercó a una tienda que vendía objetos mágicos, como espejos que opinaban sobre lo que reflejaban, amuletos de protección y chivatoscopios. Quería comprarse un ajedrez nuevo, pues el suyo se había quedado en Malfoy manor y echaba de menos el juego. El dependiente le enseñó uno muy bonito, hecho de piedras azules y plateadas, y mientras Draco observaba apreciativamente la energía con la que las piezas se atacaban y lo perfectas que quedaban al recomponerse para el siguiente juego, una chica un poco más joven que él, guapa y de pelo casi tan rubio como el suyo, salió de la trastienda. Draco olvidó momentáneamente el juego y le lanzó una mirada apreciativa. Ella sonrió y apartó rápidamente la vista. Parecía demasiado joven e inocente para su gusto, pero Draco se dijo que, a menudo, las apariencias engañaban y empezó a buscar la manera de hablar con ella sin enfadar al dependiente, que sin duda era su padre. Y como si el destino hubiera querido echarle una mano, una mujer más mayor, seguramente la madre, se asomó por la misma puerta por la que había salido la chica y le dijo a su marido que tenía una llamada urgente en la red Flú. El dependiente se disculpó con Draco y le pidió a su hija que le hiciera compañía mientras se encargaba de la llamada. En cuanto el hombre desapareció por la puerta, Draco le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa que habría despertado la envidia del mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Siento que tengas que entretenerme.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Juliette du Bois. ¿Y tú?

-Draco Malfoy.

Como venía siendo habitual en las últimas semanas, Draco contuvo ligeramente el aliento en espera de la reacción, pero Juliette no dio señales de haberlo reconocido.

-Malfoy... No eres de aquí¿verdad?

-Soy inglés. He venido a pasar una temporada en mi casa de los Alpes.

-¿Y estás de de compras?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa que había hecho estragos en Slytherin unos años atrás. Chicos y chicas más curtidos que Juliette habían cedido a su influjo y ella cayó de cabeza.

-Podrías echarme una mano. Aún tengo que ir a un par de sitios y no conozco bien el barrio.

-Oh, claro.

------------------------------

Juliette acompañó a Draco hasta una librería donde él compró un libro de Transformaciones, la rama de la magia que siempre le había costado más, y varios rollos de pergamino. Ella acababa de terminar su último año de estudios y los dos estuvieron hablando de sus respectivos colegios. A Draco, que rara vez tenía paciencia con la estupidez, le agradó darse cuenta de que debajo de tantas risitas vergonzosas había algo de materia gris.

Su última parada era alguna tienda de quidditch, pero antes de llegar allí pasaron junto a un restaurante de aspecto acogedor y con mesas puestas al aire libre para aprovechar el buen tiempo. Era casi la hora de almorzar y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre.

-Vale-dijo ella, con la prontitud de una víctima de la maldición Imperio.

Un camarero les guió hasta una mesa desocupada y un cuarto de hora después, los dos estaban comiendo y charlando sobre las mejores estaciones de esquí de los Alpes, sus comidas favoritas y la discoteca donde solían ir todos los magos jóvenes de la ciudad, convenientemente disimulada a los ojos de los muggles. Draco quería mantener alejados todos los temas peliagudos, al menos aquel día. Mientras esperaban los postres se embarcó en una divertida descripción de cómo había convencido a Blaise Zabini, cuando estaban en primero, de que había inferi de verdad rondando las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-Eras un niño horrible-rió ella.

-Absolutamente espantoso.

Una voz desconocida interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Tú!

Draco se giró instintivamente y vio a un mago de unos cuarenta años, vestido con una túnica desaseada y temblando de rabia, que le estaba señalando con el dedo.

-¿Le conozco?-preguntó, con frialdad, planeando mentalmente los siguiente cinco hechizos.

-Maldito traidor...-Sacó su varita-. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Draco se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo de evitar el impacto de un inconfundible y letal rayo verde. La gente del restaurante rompió en chillidos de pánico y dos magos trataron inútilmente de desarmarlo con un Expelliarmus. Draco contraatacó con un silencioso Petrificus Totalis, pero su agresor lo esquivó y le lanzó un Incendio. Draco lo anuló con un contrahechizo, agradeciendo que el mago no fuera capaz de realizar los encantamientos sin pronunciarlos en voz alta, y resistió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de usar una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

"_¡Desmaius!"_

El mago, que había estado protegiéndose del ataque de una de las clientes, no vio venir el hechizo y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Draco, respirando agitadamente, se acercó a él y le levantó la manga de su túnica. La Marca Tenebrosa, aunque tenue tras la muerte de Voldemort, era perfectamente reconocible en la piel del brazo y una bruja de aspecto opulento se desmayó al verla.

-Es un mortífago...-susurró uno de los clientes.

Alguien dijo que los aurores estaban en camino. Sin apartar la vista del seguidor de Voldemort, Draco se acercó a Juliette, que estaba acurrucada junto a una silla, llorando.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Ha sido espantoso!

-Sí, es lo que tienen los mortífagos-dijo, fingiendo indiferencia-. Cuenta con ellos a la hora de arruinarte un buen almuerzo.

Su intención era tranquilizarla, pero Juliette se echó a llorar con más fuerza y dijo que quería volver con sus padres. Draco, que había perdido todo interés por ella, le pidió a una bruja de aspecto maternal que la acompañara a la tienda, y la mujer obedeció, abrazándola y empezando a reconfortarla por el camino. Uno de los magos que había luchado contra el mortífago se acercó a Draco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Te ha llamado traidor.

-Yo no conozco a ese hombre de nada-dijo, sinceramente. Después tuvo una sospecha y apuntó al Mortifago con la varita-. _Revelo._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mago inconsciente cambió totalmente de aspecto y Draco descubrió, con un sobresalto, que había derrotado al padre de su antiguo capitán de quidditch, Marcus Flint.

-Yo diría que sí le conoces.

-Si tengo que hablar con los aurores, hablaré, pero hasta entonces, será mejor que me deje en paz.

El mago le miró y alzó lentamente su varita hacia él.

-¿Eres un mortífago?

Una bruja le observó con temorosa hostilidad.

-Creo que sé quién es. Es un Malfoy. Su familia siempre ha apoyado a Voldemort.

Draco se preparó para Desaparecerse de allí, pero los Aurores llegaron por fin y la gente les abrió paso. Eran dos, una mujer de unos cuarenta años y un hombre algo más joven. La mujer alzó una ceja al encontrarse con dos magos apuntando a Draco y al mortífago en el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Este hombre es un mortífago. Ha llamado traidor a este otro y ha intentado matarlo con la maldición imperdonable.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué le apunta con una varita?

-Creemos que también puede ser un mortífago.

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien. Ahora, aparten sus varitas y vayan con mi compañero para prestar declaración.

Su tono de voz era seco y autoritario y los dos magos hicieron lo que les habían pedido. Draco se relajó un poco al verlos marchar, aunque aún no las tenía todas consigo. Aquella bruja le recordaba a la profesora McGonagall.

-Me llamo Greta Zeller. Usted es Draco Malfoy¿verdad?

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No creo-contestó ella, cogiendo cuidadosamente la varita del mago inconsciente-. Pero nos gustaría que nos acompañara un momento a nuestras oficinas para prestar declaración.

----------------------------------

Dos horas después, Draco salió del Ministerio de Magia suizo de no muy buen humor. Zeller había sido bastante objetiva con él, eso lo reconocía, pero había tenido que contestar preguntas muy molestas sobre sus padres, sus amigos y su pasado, todos los temas que había intentado evitar mientras almorzaba con Juliette. Se preguntó qué diría Marcus Flint cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado. Durante la guerra se había mantenido neutral, más concentrado en su carrera como jugador de quidditch profesional en la Liga alemana que en seguir los pasos de su padre.

En la puerta le esperaba un contrito Topey.

-Amo Draco¿está bien?

-Podría estar mejor-contestó, tendiéndole las bolsas con lo que había comprado.

-Topey vino a buscarlo inmediatamente, señor. Pero el edificio está protegido contra Apariciones de los elfos también y no me dejaron entrar. Lo siento muchísimo.

Draco le hizo un gesto que indicaba a la vez que no se preocupara y que procurara callarse y dejarlo tranquilo un rato.

-Nos vamos a casa-gruñó, dejando la tienda de quidditch para otro día.

Topey llevaba demasiados años sirviendo a la familia como para no saber reconocer a la legua un ataque de la legendaria ira de los Malfoy y tuvo el buen juicio de mantenerse en silencio mientras lo acompañaba hasta la estación de la red pública de polvos Flú, aunque parecía estar sufriendo por mantener la boca cerrada. Draco le ordenó que se Apareciera en casa antes de meterse en la chimenea y trasladarse él mismo. Una vez allí, empezó a dar zancadas por toda la habitación y a maldecir en voz alta, empezando por Flint padre y acabando con el mismísimo Voldemort, sin dejar títere con cabeza por el camino. A medida que su furia iba aumentando de magnitud, los cristales empezaron a temblar y un pequeño jarrón chino se tambaleó sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Pero antes de que provocara una explosión de magia pura como la que le había salvado la vida un mes atrás, cogió una silla y la estampó contra la pared. El impacto rompió el mueble en tres trozos y Draco respiró pesadamente, más tranquilo.

-Que se joda todo el mundo-murmuró, dejándose caer en el sofá, ya sin fuerzas para nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Topey se acercó tímidamente a él llevando una bandeja.

-Amo Draco, le he traído una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

Él le miró sin expresión alguna y luego se bebió la mitad de la jarra sin decir palabra. Topey tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntarle qué había pasado en el Ministerio.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Flint padre ha aparecido de la nada y ha intentado matarme con el AK por traidor.

El elfo dio un respingo, sinceramente horrorizado.

-¡Oh, no!

-Nos hemos puesto a luchar y le he vencido con un Desmaius. Pero entonces han venido los aurores y me han hecho ir al ministerio a prestar declaración y a convencerles de que no sé de la existencia de más mortífagos en este país.

-Amo Draco, eso es terrible. El amo debe de tener muchísimo cuidado. Topey no quiere que le pase nada al amo.

-Bueno, yo también aprecio mucho mi vida. Pero Topey, no lo entiendo, si no sabías nada del ataque de Flint¿qué hacías en el Ministerio?

El elfo se mostró inmediatamente culpable.

-El amo dijo que fuera a buscarlo en cuanto recibiera la carta, pero Topey no pudo entrar en el Ministerio¿recuerda?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡La carta! Dámela, vamos.

El elfo la sacó de un pequeño bolsillo de sus calzones azules y se la entregó. Nervioso, Draco la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Instituto Durmstrang de Magia y Hechicería._

_Varna Bulgaria_

_29 de julio de 2000_

_Estimado señor Malfoy;_

_Nos complace comunicarle que su admisión en el Instituto Durmstrang de Magia y Hechicería para cursar los EXTASIS de su elección ha sido aprobada. _

_Los libros requeridos son los siguientes._

_-"Curso avanzado de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, vol. I y II", de Boris Ivanov._

_-"Historia de la Magia Oscura, vol. I y II", de Igor Karkarov._

_-"EXTASIS en Tranfiguración", de Alexia Momchilova._

_-"Encantamientos avanzados" de Gideon Hause._

_-"Técnicas avanzadas de Aritmancia", de Sofía Rinova._

_-"Aritmancia práctica", de Julius Hristov._

_-"Pociones avanzadas", de Severus Snape._

_-"Pociones orientales" de Severus Snape._

_-"Astronomía avanzada, vol. I y II" de Tarantella Stefanova._

_-"Herbología en Pociones", de Verdus Milhailov._

_-"Conservación de plantas exóticas y en peligro de extinción", de Absentha Atirakis._

_Los exámenes se efectuarán la penúltima semana de junio. Esperamos recibir su confirmación por lechuza antes del 15 de agosto. Si desea consultar alguna duda, diríjase al Departamento de Admisión de Alumnos No Residentes. _

_Atentamente_

_Antares Vulchanov (Director de Durmstrang, Dragón de Primera Clase)_

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y los sinsabores de aquel día quedaron atrás.

-Nos vamos a Bulgaria, Topey.

--------------------------------

NdA. Hola, primero me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los/las que están leyendo la historia. Y después me gustaría avisar que tiene 35 capítulos, incluyendo un epílogo, y que la relación H/D va a llevar su tiempo. Recomiendo un poco de paciencia y, llegados a un punto, un poco de fe, jaja.

Xocolat, muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que opines lo mismo del resto del fic.

Mary, sí, menos mal que me dijeron lo de los comentarios anónimos. Como soy nueva aquí... Te agradezco mucho tus palabras. En cuanto a Draco y el cuadro, es que odia sentirse en deuda con cualquiera que no sea Snape, jaja. Y en cuanto a la conversación civilizada... bueno, me pareció factible, habiendo luchado en el mismo bando. Además, que ya son mayorcitos¿no? Ya les toca madurar un poco ;).

Kotorimoon muchas gracias H y D tienen más en común de lo que piensan, y con un poquito de ayuda del Destino...

Catzeruf francamente, me lo pasé en grande escribiendo las escenas entre Draco y Snape. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic, nos vemos.

Drakitap, hola, las cosas se irán sabiendo poco a poco. Ron está un poco rebotado porque Draco hirió gravemente a Bill y Lucius mató a su padre. De todos modos, él y Hermione salen poco, aunque salen. McMillan es un poco imbécil, sí. Me alegra mucho que pienses así del fic, en serio.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6. **En Bulgaria.**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Cinco Puntos_

_Varna, Bulgaria_

_2 de septiembre de 2000_

_Querido Severus,_

_Por sorprendente que pueda parecer, he llegado a Bulgaria sin que nadie intente asesinarme. No sé si he perdido caché en la lista de los diez ex-mortífagos más odiados del mundo o es que mis detractores se han buscado otros pasatiempos, pero aquí estoy, instalado en una espantosa posada y rodeado de todos mis libros. ¿Has estado alguna vez en el Barrio Mágico de esta ciudad? Bueno, deja que te diga dos palabras "socialismo mágico". Los edificios son tan feos que casi no me atrevo a salir a la calle. ¿Crees que podría ser un plan de mis enemigos para acabar conmigo? Cada vez que veo esas fincas grises siento la tentación de suicidarme, así que podrían tener éxito. _

_El Barrio Mágico de Sofía, por el contrario, es tan bonito como me dijiste. Sólo pasé allí dos días y me gustaría volver para descubrir alguno de sus secretos. Además, los búlgaros de la capital tienen más clase que los de aquí. Al menos allí puedes ver de vez en cuando alguna chica que no tenga aire de campesina y a algún hombre que no vaya cargado con su peso en oro. De hecho, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con una de las excepciones femeninas por la noche y me complace comunicarte que dejé el pabellón de Slytherin bien alto. _

_Mañana voy a ir a uno de esos sitios, una inmobiliaria, creo que se llaman, para ver alguna casa medio habitable. He concertado la cita por teléfono, y creo que habrías pasado un rato divertido viendo cómo intentaba usar ese aparatejo. Ya te contaré cómo me ha ido._

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD. Adjunto un regalo para Slytherin. Diles simplemente que es de alguien que se siente orgulloso de ellos¿quieres?_

_--------------------------------------------_

Draco se bajó del coche y observó la casa de la que el agente inmobiliario le había hablado. Tal y como le había prometido, aunque la construcción tenía casi doscientos años se encontraba muy bien cuidado. Además, contaba con un pequeño invernadero que parecía muy adecuado para cultivar las plantas que necesitaba para sus prácticas de Pociones. El interior también le gustó. Sólo necesitaba una capa de pintura en el comedor, pues el color rosa palo que habían escogido sus anteriores dueños le revolvía el estómago. Aun así, su innato instinto de negociante lo llevó a protestar un poco para conseguir una pequeña rebaja en el precio.

Después de su mala experiencia en los hoteles, Draco se las había ingeniado para conseguir un pasaporte y no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de firmar el contrato. Dos días después, él y Topey se Aparecieron en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, cargados de maletas.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te parece?

-Es preciosa, amo Draco. No es Malfoy manor, pero...

Él asintió y los dos entraron en la casa. Draco le ordenó al elfo que cambiara el color de la pared del comedor y empezara a colocar los muebles y él subió a su dormitorio con una maleta. Había escogido una habitación amplia y luminosa con un pequeño mirador que le recordaba a su antiguo cuarto en la mansión. Mirando a su alrededor, abrió la maleta y sacó unos pequeños muebles de ella: una cama de matrimonio, un armario doble, dos mesitas de noche, una cajonera y un espejo. Después los fue colocando por la habitación, sacó su varita y, murmurando un encantamiento, devolvió todos los muebles a su tamaño normal. Después pasó a una habitación que pensaba reservar para los invitados-Snape- e hizo lo mismo con otros muebles. Cuando bajó a la planta baja, Topey ya había terminado de amueblar el comedor, ahora de color azul, y estaba organizando la cocina.

-No tenemos nada para comer, amo.

-Ahora te doy dinero. Eh, Topey, mira esto.-Draco abrió una puerta disimulada en la pared que daba a un cuarto adyacente. Sin ser tan grande como los dormitorios de la primera planta, era lo bastante amplia para que una persona no se sintiera agobiada, ni siquiera con los muebles colocados-. Es para ti.

El elfo se estrujó las manos con emoción.

-¿Para mí?¿Para Topey?

-¿Es lo bastante oscura?-dijo, en tono de hombre de negocios.

-¡Es perfecta, amo Draco! Y tan cerca de la cocina... No sabía que las casas muggles también tuvieran dormitorios cerca de las cocinas.

-Las usaban para sus criados, creo-dijo Draco, sin comprometerse mucho-. Voy a por el dinero. Cuando termines de instalarte, ve al Barrio Mágico y compra comida para siete días. Y que no se te olvide el chocolate.

-Y un buen suministro de cerveza de mantequilla, sí. Topey conoce bien los gustos del joven amo.

Draco dejó al elfo en su cocina y salió al exterior de la casa. Con aire de concentración, dio una vuelta a su alrededor, estudiando las ventanas, los balcones, la pequeña puerta de la carbonera. Después volvió a la entrada principal, con la varita en la mano, y lanzó un encantamiento primario de protección. De un bolsillo sacó una pequeña navaja que había comprado el día anterior y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano. Las gotas cayeron sobre la tierra y, cuando murmuró otro encantamiento más poderoso, sisearon y se filtraron en el suelo. Cuando hubiera luna llena completaría las defensas de la casa, pero, por el momento, tendría que servir.

--------------------------------------------------

_Severus Snape_

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia _

_y Brujería._

_Escocia, Reino Unido,_

_9 de septiembre de 2000_

_Mi querido y ostentoso muchacho,_

_¿Doce Nimbus Evolution? __¿Doce¿Sabes el revuelo que se ha armado en todo el colegio? En Slytherin no se habla de otra cosa. Mis alumnos se han vuelto insufribles con el regalo y andan por ahí pavoneándose de la victoria que les aguarda en el campo de quidditch. Además, no paran de molestarme preguntándome quién es su misterioso benefactor y uno de los dos mocosos que el año anterior se echó a llorar al ser seleccionado en nuestra casa tuvo la audacia de intentar sobornarme con dos galeones y medio para que le diera tu nombre. (Naturalmente, le quité diez puntos por haber calculado tan mal mi precio). Por casualidad, no sé cómo, un alumno de quinto me oyó decirle al Barón Sanguinario que podía asegurar que la persona que había comprado esas escobas había luchado contra Quien-tú-sabes y la guerra soterrada entre los Slytherin que provienen de familias de mortífagos y los que no tomaron nunca la Marca Tenebrosa se ha agudizado; el otro día, en pleno Gran Comedor, un alumno de quinto se enzarzó en una pelea con el primo pequeño de los Montague, que está en sexto, y, perdiendo el control de una manera muy poco digna de un Slytherin, le gritó que Quien-tú-sabes no era más que un "cochino asesino con delirios de grandeza que mató en un solo año a más magos de sangre pura que los muggles en toda su historia". Como puedes comprender, tu regalo sólo me ha causado molestias, y confío en que no vuelvas a dar muestras de tamaña desconsideración._

_Imagino que habrás encontrado ya la casa que buscas y que además la habrás escogido aislada y en medio del campo, pensando sobre todo en los estudios. Entiendo perfectamente la ventaja de estar alejado de los magos en este momento, pero no te confundas, Draco: no eres una persona tan solitaria como crees. Ningún Slytherin lo es, en el fondo. Está en nuestra naturaleza buscar alianzas y necesitamos a la gente para ser conscientes de nuestra propia posición. Sí, ya sé que estás pensando "Mira quién fue a hablar", pero aunque yo tenga fama de insociable, te recuerdo que he pasado casi toda mi vida en Hogwarts, rodeado de gente, y con alumnos sobre los que influir. Lo que quiero decir es que me preocupa que te afecte tanta soledad. Todos tenemos noches de pesadillas y despertar en esa casa, sin más compañía que un elfo doméstico, puede resultar desmoralizante. No dudes en venir a pasar unos días a Hogwarts si te apetece; estaré encantado de verte y tendrás tanta ocasión de estudiar como en tu nuevo hogar. Aunque no sé de qué me preocupo, pues seguramente te lanzarás a buscar compañía en cuanto tu ardor juvenil te lo exija. Ten cuidado cuando estés a solas con alguien; nunca se sabe dónde pueden residir sus lealtades._

_He podido hablar con Flint hace apenas tres días. Por lo que pude apreciar, no está interesado en mantener ningún tipo de relación con su padre ni lamenta que vaya a ser condenado a prisión perpetua por sus crímenes como mortífago. He pensado que querrías saberlo. También he hablado con Potter. Me lo encontré ayer en el Ministerio y parecía haberse enterado en ese momento del lamentable incidente con Flint padre. Me preguntó si estabas bien y me pidió que te cuidaras. Este nuevo estado civilizado de vuestra relación me resulta muy desagradable, pero si eso significa que nunca más tendré que soportar vuestras irritantes peleas, lo consideraré un mal menor._

_Severus Snape._

Draco dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino y lo quemó con un movimiento de varita. Le sabía mal deshacerse de esas cartas, pero la amarga experiencia con sus cosas en Malfoy manor le indicaba que era la única manera de estar seguro de que nadie más podría leerlas. Había sentido más que un sincero alivio cuando Topey le había dicho que sus padres habían tenido el buen juicio de deshacerse de toda su correspondencia antes de dejar definitivamente la casa.

Después, reflexionó sobre lo que había leído. Se alegraba mucho de que las escobas nuevas hubieran causado ese efecto; hasta Severus parecía más animado. Slytherin había pasado de ser despreciada a ser envidiada, y si había algo que podía hacer dormir a un miembro de esa casa con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios era la envidia ajena.

La encarcelación del padre de su antiguo capitán de quidditch no pesaba demasiado sobre su conciencia-Draco tenía sentimientos muy concretos sobre la gente que intentaba matarlo y la piedad no se contaba entre ellos-, pero se alegró de saber que Flint hijo no parecía dispuesto a unirse a la lista de sus enemigos. Lo que no se le quitaban de la cabeza eran esas breves líneas sobre Harry Potter. Conocía a Snape y sabía que no le habría transmitido ese mensaje si Potter no se hubiera mostrado, como mínimo, sincero.La idea era chocante, pero después de darle unas cuantas vueltas supuso que tenía sentido. En el Ministerio habían actuado sin su habitual y mutua animadversión. No es que fueran a hacerse amigos, pero al fin y al cabo habían sido compañeros de clase y todo lo demás. Y seguían vivos. No había razón para no ser corteses el uno con el otro. Hasta reconocía que casi se lo había pasado bien charlando con él. Y Potter se había reído y todo.

Entonces sintió una ligera tensión en sus pantalones y se dijo, divertido, que Snape había tenido razón en lo de su ardor juvenil. Después de quince días estudiando de la mañana a la noche, parando sólo una hora al día para volar con su escoba y tratar de recuperar la habilidad perdida, tenía ganas de desmelenarse un poco. Animado por la perspectiva, subió a su cuarto y se dio una ducha. Cuando terminó, se secó con una toalla y se miró apreciativamente en el espejo. Ya había recuperado los kilos que había perdido en Azkaban y sus antiguos músculos de Buscador empezaban a ser visibles de nuevo. Las cicatrices ya no le parecían tan feas como antes; parecían compensar el efecto femenino de su piel y su pelo. Mientras se acariciaba distraídamente el estómago, sintiendo los incipientes abdominales, se preguntó si sería buena idea hacerse un tatuaje, un dragón o algo así. Siempre había pensado que los tatuajes de su tío Sirius-los que se veían en las fotos, porque nunca le había visto en persona-eran una pasada.

Aún dándole vueltas a la idea, fue a vestirse. Primero cogió unos pantalones de cuero negro, algo ajustados, que estaban aún por estrenar, y después se probó una camisa del mismo color.

-¿Te vas a una discoteca o a un entierro? Ponte algo más alegre, hombre-le dijo el espejo del armario.

-Yo no soy alegre-declaró Draco con frío desdén. Pero luego se quitó la camisa y escogió otra de color azul claro, con unos ligeros toques de verde. Sólo se abrochó los dos botones del medio, dejando que pudiera ondular sobre su liso estómago y sus caderas.

-Mucho mejor. ¡Vas a romper esta noche, tigre!

Draco alzó la cabeza con arrogancia, imitando inconscientemente a su padre.

-Por supuesto.

-----------------------------------

La comunidad mágica de Varna sólo contaba con poco más de doscientos miembros, así que los magos jóvenes solían reunirse en una discoteca donde también iban muggles. Draco, que se había comprado un ejemplar de la "Guía Mágica para Turístas" nada más llegar al país, sabía que, en esas circunstancias, los magos solían distinguirse entre sí dibujando en alguna parte visible del cuerpo, con un pequeño encantamiento, una estrella de seis puntas que sólo podían ver otros magos. Él se la hizo alrededor del ombligo.

La discoteca estaba ya bastante concurrida. Aunque en Bulgaria había bastantes rubios, Draco tenía un aire sofisticado que atraía inevitablemente la atracción. Ignorando de momento las reacciones de la gente, se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Desde allí observó a los hombres y mujeres que tenía más cerca, buscando alguna de esas estrellas. Su experiencia en Londres le había ayudado a deshacerse de muchos de sus prejuicios contra los muggles-la mayoría de ellos no olían mal, después de todo, y había algunos realmente atractivos-, pero relacionarse con ellos significaba tener que mentir y disimular y aquella noche no estaba de humor. Prefería probar suerte antes con los magos

Al cabo de un par de minutos vio pasar cerca de él a un hombre de unos treinta años con una estrella en la mejilla, pero no era nada guapo y Draco no hizo ademán de acercarse a él. Dos chicas muggles de acercaron a la barra a pedir algo y le miraron entre risillas nerviosas. Después de su experiencia con Juliette, Draco sentía menos atracción que nunca por esa clase de actitud y, como ni siquiera eran bonitas, les lanzó la mejor mirada de desprecio que había visto usar a Snape. Las dos chicas tragaron saliva y se alejaron de él, asustadas como dos Hufflepuffs de primero. Poco después, un chico, también muggle, y esta vez increíblemente sexy se dejó ver a un par de metros de él. Draco notó cómo se alborotaban sus hormonas, pero recordó a tiempo lo que pensaban los muggles de las relaciones entre hombres y se dijo que lo más sensato era esperar a ver lo que hacía. Si lo pillaba mirándole el culo a un tío, iba a ir a por él y a follárselo hasta volverlo loco. Pero, para su decepción, el chico sólo estaba fijándose en las chicas. Y no estaba tan bueno como para arriesgarse a recibir un puñetazo por intentar convencerlo de que el sexo con él podía ser divertido.

-¿De dónde has salido tú, rubito?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco se giró y vio a un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo oscuro y ojos cálidos. La estrella que llevaba en el hombro desvelaba su condición de mago. Era atractivo con ese modo inequívocamente masculino de los búlgaros. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una sencilla camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver las duras líneas de sus músculos. Draco se estremeció sólo de pensar en las posibilidades, pero le lanzó una fría mirada de advertencia.

-No me llames "rubito".

Él sonrió, al parecer apreciando que le pusiera dificultades.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?-dijo, acercándose un poco más.

-Me llamo Draco.

El mago miró rápidamente a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que nadie les estaba mirando y le rozó el antebrazo con los dedos, en una discreta caricia.

-Bueno, Draco¿y qué me dirías si te digo que cuando acabe contigo me dejarás llamarte como quiera?

Si no hubiera estado apoyado en la barra, Draco estaba seguro de que la súbita flojera de sus rodillas le habría hecho caer al suelo. Sus pantalones estaban a punto de reventar y la boca se le había quedado seca. Aun así, le mantuvo la mirada mientras terminaba de beberse su botellín de cerveza.

-Te diría-dijo lentamente, dejando el botellín vacío a un lado-, que eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

-------------------------------------

El mago se llamaba Mijaíl Ivanov y era lo bastante bueno en la cama e interesante fuera de ella como para que Draco quisiera seguir viéndolo con cierta regularidad. Ninguno de los dos pretendía llevar la relación muy lejos, pero terminaron siendo amigos.

Cuando tuvieron que hablar de la guerra, porque era un tema que acababa saliendo antes o después, Draco se limitó a decirle que, al contrario que el resto de su familia más directa, él había luchado contra Voldemort. Mijaíl le contó que, en los años setenta, sus padres se habían sentido tentados de seguirlo porque parecía la única manera de expulsar del poder a los magos comunistas que regían el país, pero habían terminado echándose atrás por miedo a las consecuencias. Durante la última guerra, ni siquiera lo habían pensado. Tracius Mortifax, el mago oscuro que había tratado de convertirse en el Voldemort búlgaro, estaba demasiado loco y sólo los locos lo siguieron. Además, Víctor Krum, la estrella mundial de quidditch, el ídolo de las masas, se había opuesto públicamente a Mortifax y había asegurado que no podría ganar nunca.

-Decía que cuando Harry Potter terminara de darle una paliza a Voldemort, vendría a Bulgaria a hacer lo mismo con Mortifax, pero que él personalmente prefería que laváramos los trapos sucios en casa-le explicó una tarde, los dos perezosamente tumbados en la cama-. Mmmm¿y quién podría resistirse a Victor Krum?

Draco hizo una mueca apreciativa. Él, desde luego, no.

-Estuvo en Hogwarts cuando yo estaba en cuarto, para el Campeonato de los Tres Magos. Todos los de Durmstrang se alojaron en Slyhtherin, en nuestra casa. Hablamos un montón de veces.

Mijail se incorporó un poco.

-Claro, fue entonces cuando Voldemort resucitó del todo¿no? Potter alcanzó la Copa y ésta resultó ser un Traslador...-Draco asintió y Mijail abrió los ojos-. Espera, si tienes veinte años, tú tuviste que ir a clase con él¿no?

-¿Con quién?-preguntó, fríamente.

-Con Harry Potter. Él también tiene veinte años¿no? Nació un año antes de la primera muerte de Voldemort.-Draco estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era encontrarse con que se estaba tirando a un fan del maldito Harry Potter-. Cuéntame¿cómo es en persona?

Aquello era intolerable. Draco se sentó en la cama y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Potter es un insoportable montón de moralina que tiene más suerte de la que es humanamente posible tener y que siempre ha sido el niño mimado de todo el mundo. Y si quieres volver a verme algún día, te recomiendo que dejes de actuar como una niña de doce años cuando hables de él.

-¿Os llevabais mal?

Mijail había captado el mensaje, pero no se había acobardado. Draco se alegró de que fuera así; respetaba mucho más a la gente que no se dejaba impresionar por sus pataletas, ya fueran frías o ardientes.

-Éramos enemigos jurados.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me cogió manía desde el principio. La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagón, el barrio mágico de Londres. Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero me cayó bien. Llevaba ropa tres tallas más grande de lo que tocaba y su pelo era... un horror. Por lo general nunca me habría acercado a nadie con esa pinta, los Malfoy tenemos ciertos estándares, pero me pareció simpático, no sé, y estábamos los dos solos y empecé a hablar con él del colegio, de quidditch y esas cosas. Entonces vi a un gigante al otro lado del cristal. No me gustan los gigantes.

-¿A quién le gustarían?

Draco casi lo miró con agradecimiento. Había llegado a pensar que era la única persona en el mundo que pensaba que los gigantes eran peligrosos, era para volverse loco.

-¡A él! Resulta que era el guardabosques de Hogwarts y se habían hecho amigos. Yo no lo sabía, claro, y le conté lo que había oído decir de él y Potter se marchó de allí muy ofendido. Al cabo de unos días nos encontramos ya en el tren de Hogwarts y yo volví a intentar ser amigo suyo. Hasta le tendí la mano y le dije que le ayudaría a aprender las costumbres del mundo mágico. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo? Rechazarme. Delante de todos. Al parecer me había vuelto a meter con otro estúpido amigo suyo sin darme cuenta.-Draco frunció el ceño-. Si te ríes voy a cruciarte el culo.

-La verdad es que ya es mala suerte-dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Aquello me sentó fatal y decidí que iba a convertir el resto de su vida en un infierno. Le hice todas las putadas que se me ocurrieron. Y él tampoco se quedó atrás. Reconozco que su estilo no eran las gamberradas, pero me trató siempre como si fuera una mierda. Según él, si entré en el equipo de quidditch en segundo fue porque mi padre había comprado mi puesto. Si me saqué buenas notas fue porque me las regalaron. Si me hicieron prefecto, fue por la presión de mi padre. Nos odiábamos, te lo juro. Pero un día...

Mijail le interrumpió, riendo de nuevo.

-Oh, no, no, no, no puede ser. ¿Te has enrollado con Harry Potter?

La intención de Draco había sido decirle que Voldemort habría regresado y que entonces las peleas entre ellos habían dejado de ser tonterías de críos, que su padre había intentado matar a Potter, que había llegado la guerra. Pero la teoría de Mijail, tan alejada de la realidad, tan inconcebible, le pilló tan desprevenido que sólo fue capaz de quedarse mirándolo, estupefacto.

-¿Qué¿Yo con Potter¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿No es eso? Creí que ibas a contarme que os estuvisteis odiando durante varios años hasta que en sexto o en séptimo os disteis cuenta de que toda esa hostilidad era deseo reprimido.

-¿Potter y yo?

-Bueno, ya veo que no. Pero entonces¿cómo es que al final terminaste luchando en su lado?

-Yo no luché en el lado de Potter. Luché en el lado opuesto al de Voldemort.

Mijail arqueó las cejas y meneó la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien. Me he equivocado. Cuando yo iba a Durmstrang dos chicos de mi clase tenían el mismo estilo de relación que me estabas describiendo y de repente el último año, en mitad pelea, empezaron a besarse como salvajes y a día de hoy siguen juntos. Supongo que por eso lo he dicho. Y bueno, tampoco sería tan raro¿no? Harry Potter está muy follable.

Draco hizo el ruido más despectivo de su repertorio.

-Si te gustan los cuatro-ojos torpes, egocéntricos y sin el menor sentido de la elegancia...

-Bah, tonterías. Entiendo que te caiga mal, pero has de admitir que no está nada mal.

-Quizás quieras que te consiga un autógrafo suyo-sugirió, sarcástico.

-No te pongas celoso, Draco. Tú eres mucho más guapo que él-dijo en voz baja, empezando a besarle el cuello-. De hecho, tú eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien. Puro, puro morbo.

Draco cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con abandono y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Mijail bajando entre las sábanas.

-Está bien, te perdono.

--------------------------------------------

Mary, me alegro de que te rieras con las cartas, sobre todo porque, como puedes ver, va a haber más, jeje. Actualizaré todos los días porque el fic ya está terminado.

Catzeruf, gracias por el comentario, las cosas entre H y D llevan su tiempo, sí.

Drakitap, paciencia, paciencia. Harry aún va a tardar un poco en salir. En lo que sería la primera parte del fic, aparece poco; luego ya sale de continuo. Pero si te fijas te darás cuenta de que se le menciona en todos los cap. Tienes razón, la relación de Snape y Draco es como de padre e hijo;en los libros no se ve, pero en las dos primeras películas, Draco le dirige a Snape unas miradas de absoluta adoración que me encantan. (Qué buen actor es ese chaval). Y Topey te da ansiosa y vehemente las gracias por pensar que es un buen elfo, jaja. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 **Slytherin**

Draco volvió a Hogwarts para pasar las Navidades con Snape. El colegio estaba casi vacío; sólo quedaban algunos profesores y un puñado de alumnos de las cuatro casas. Sin que nadie se lo dijera, intentó no dejarse ver por los estudiantes para que la prensa no se enterara de su presencia, pero la noche antes de Navidad, la propia profesora McGonagall fue a visitarlo al cuarto de invitados que había en el ala de los profesores y le comunicó que al día siguiente le esperaban para cenar en el Gran Comedor.

-¿No le da miedo que se arme un escándalo si los padres se enteran de que estoy aquí?-dijo, sonando menos sarcástico de lo que quería.

-Ya va siendo hora de que el mundo mágico empiece a ver las cosas con más perspectiva, señor Malfoy. Mañana a las siete, no lo olvide.

A Draco le daba igual comer en el Gran Comedor o no, pero pensó que quizás era una señal de que la hostilidad hacia él estaba remitiendo. Cuando se lo comentó a Severus, el profesor no quiso hacer cábalas sobre el futuro y se limitó a decirle que una alumna de segundo que se había quedado a pasar allí las vacaciones-toda su familia había sido asesinada por los mortífagos-podría agradecer que Draco sacara a relucir el lado más encantador y poco conocido de los Malfoy.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que seduzca a una alumna de doce años? Severus, te estás volviendo un pervertidillo.

Snape alzó una ceja.

-Confío en que sabrás ser encantador sin romper la ley.

-Hum, no sé. Puedo intentarlo.

Draco estaba de buen humor. No sólo le alegraba estar de vuelta en Inglaterra, sino que Snape le había asegurado que, de seguir estudiando a ese ritmo, se sacaría todos los ÉXTASIS con las calificaciones que deseaba. Viniendo de él, era casi una certeza matemática y eso significaba que podía relajarse un poco durante las vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, a Draco le esperaban tres regalos. En un paquete, proveniente de Snape, había tres novelas muggles. Mijail le había regalado un elegante abrigo negro. El tercer paquete venía sin remitente y dudó unos segundos antes de abrirlo, temiendo alguna sorpresa desagradable. Después, sujetando su varita con una mano, se las apañó para rasgar el papel con la otra. Al ver lo que era, el pecho se le llenó de un dolor cálido y desgarrador.

Era una fotografía de sus padres.

Aquella era una de las pocas fotos informales que tenían los tres juntos; la mayoría eran retratos profesionales en los que sus padres y él aparecían tan formales y reservados que casi ni hablaban entre ellos. Pero aquella era distinta. La había tomado su tío Scorpio durante un picnic en los jardines de la mansión, cuando él sólo tenía cuatro años. En ella, los tres estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre una manta. Su madre llevaba un vestido azul y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta rubia, y se reía mientras le hacía cosquillas en la tripa. Su padre, vestido con unos pantalones crema y una camisa blanca, los observaba con una medio sonrisa en la boca y de vez en cuando parecía decirle a alguien que estaba fuera de cámara que su mujer se había vuelto loca. Draco sabía que su vida con ellos no siempre había sido así, que su padre había sido muy duro con él muchas veces, que los dos tenían las manos manchadas de sangre, pero esa foto era la razón por la que no podría odiarlos nunca.

Durante un buen rato, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlos con avidez, echarlos de menos mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. Después empezó a preguntarse quién podía habérsela enviado. La última vez que había visto esa foto estaba en el despacho de su madre. Y aquello sólo podía significar que se trataba de alguien con acceso a Malfoy manor.

-¡Topey!

El elfo, que se había estado hospedando en la cocina, apareció ante él.

-¿Sí, amo Draco?

-¿Has estado en Malfoy manor desde que saliste del Ministerio?

-No, amo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Topey parecía de mal humor por algo.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Has tenido problemas con los elfos de Hogwarts?

Topey frunció el ceño.

-Es ese descarado, amo Draco. Dice que debo dejar al amo Draco y ser libre. ¡Libre!-En su boca sonó como un insulto-. ¿Cómo se atreve? Mi familia lleva sirviendo en...

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-De Dobby, señor.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-¿Ese elfo traidor está aquí, en Hogwarts? Hum¿por qué no me sorprende?-Seguro que el viejo Dumbledore había estado encantado de quedárselo en el colegio. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro-. Apuesto a que podría ir a la cocina y darle un susto de muerte.

-El amo Draco puede asustar a cualquiera si se lo propone, señor. Lo lleva en la sangre.

-Sí-dijo, satisfecho. Luego se contuvo un poco-. Aunque hay que reconocer que mi padre era demasiado duro con vosotros.

-El amo Lucius era de la vieja escuela-asintió Topey.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, un silencio cargado de cosas no dichas, y después Draco le enseñó la foto.

-Mira lo que me han regalado.-Topey cogió la foto con reverencia y empezó a alabar la belleza de la ama Narcissa y la elegancia del amo Lucius y a decir que Draco había sido un niño precioso-. Quien me la haya enviado la ha tenido que coger de Malfoy manor.¿Seguro que no te has escabullido dentro? No me enfadaré si lo has hecho, pero dime la verdad.

-Topey lo jura, amo Draco. Topey no ha vuelto a casa desde que se lo llevaron al ministerio.

-Está bien. Tráme el desayuno. Y no dejes que Dobby te moleste. Tú eres el mejor elfo doméstico del mundo.

Draco corrió a encerrarse en el baño cuando la aguda voz de Topey se elevó hasta límites insoportables a causa de la emoción.

---------------------------------------

Un poco antes de la cena, Snape pasó por su cuarto para ir juntos al Gran Comedor y Draco le habló de la foto. Su antiguo profesor se quedó tan sorprendido como él y estuvieron considerando posibilidades sobre el posible remitente hasta que llegaron al comedor. Draco, que no había estado allí en cuatro años, contuvo una sonrisa placentera al volver a ver la larga mesa de Slytherin y el amplio techo del que parecía caer una nieve que no llegaba a tocar el techo. La decoración navideña adornaba todos los rincones, llenando la amplia sala de muérdago, regalos, campanillas y guirnaldas de colores. El tradicional abeto de Navidad se alzaba en el lugar de siempre con las ramas cargadas de adornos.

-De pésimo gusto-dijo, en voz baja, caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Ciertamente-convino Severus, en el mismo tono de voz.

Los alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Draco los observó con disimulo y curiosidad. Algunos parecían tan pequeños que no podía creer que él hubiera tenido aquel tamaño alguna vez. Entonces distinguió a Susan Bagshot, la niña de la que le había hablado Snape. Como buena Slytherin, su rostro era la viva imagen de la neutralidad, pero Draco pudo ver que tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y algunas ojeras. La sonrisa que había planeado enviarle resultó más sincera de lo que esperaba. Ella alzó una ceja inquisitiva y Draco tuvo la sensación por un momento de que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo y estaba viendo a Pansy Parkinson.

La mayoría de los profesores que le habían dado clase en su época de estudiante seguían allí. Faltaba la profesora Vector, que había sido asesinada en su casa por los mortífagos y Hagrid, que había muerto en la última batalla interceptando un Avada Kedavra dirigido a Potter. Pero Draco pensó que no había comprendido aún que Dumbledore estaba muerto hasta que vio su asiento ocupado por la profesora McGonagall. La culpa le invadió sin ninguna piedad y estaba a punto de excusarse y dar media vuelta cuando una bruja de pelo estrafalario color violeta, sólo unos años mayor que él, se le acercó con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Hola, Draco, me alegro de volver a verte.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era, sí sabía dónde la había visto por primera vez. Aquella bruja había declarado a su favor durante su juicio, diciendo que le había visto matar a Fenrir Greyback antes de caer herido. Recordaba muy poco de aquellos días, conmocionado por las heridas de la batalla, la muerte de sus padres y la posibilidad de Azkaban.

-Hola.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-No sabes quién soy¿verdad? Soy Nymphadora Tonks. Ya sabes... Tu prima.

Draco resopló por la nariz.

-Yo no tengo ninguna prima que se llame Tonks.

-Mi madre es Andrómeda Black, la hermana de tu madre y de Bellatrix.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir que su madre tampoco tenía ninguna hermana que se llamara Andrómeda, pero después recordó un par de comentarios disgustados que había oído cuando era muy pequeño y con un apellido como Tonks...

-¿Tu madre se casó con un muggle?-dijo, con más asombro que horror.

-Un mago hijo de muggles. Supongo que no habrás oído hablar mucho de ella porque la borraron de la familia en cuanto se enteraron. Pero bueno... el caso es que somos primos hermanos por parte de madre¿no? Mi madre te envía recuerdos y dice que le gustaría mucho poder conocerte.

Con un poco más de preparación, Draco habría sido capaz de manejar mejor ese asunto, pero la aparición de Tonks lo había pillado desprevenido y ni siquiera podía asimilar la idea de una Black casándose con un sangresucia. La fría voz de Snape le sacó de su estupor.

-Señor Malfoy¿quiere sentarse?

-Si me disculpas...-le dijo a Tonks, antes de ir y ocupar un puesto junto a su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

-Un poco de compostura, muchacho-gruñó Snape, entre dientes.

Draco apretó los labios y consiguió devolver a sus facciones el aire controlado de siempre, aunque su cabeza seguía estando igual de confusa.

-Dice que es mi prima hermana, la hija de una hermana desheredada de mi madre-susurró.

-Y es verdad.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No creí que estuvieras deseoso de estrechar lazos con una prima Hufflepuff que es nieta de muggles y se ha casado con un hombre-lobo.

Draco dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?¿Con un...?-La buscó con la mirada, atónito, y vio junto a quién estaba sentada-. Oh, por Merlín, con Lupin. ¿Está casada con el profesor Lupin?-Snape asintió secamente-. Cuando los Black deciden saltarse la tradición familiar lo hacen a lo grande.

-Sin duda.

-No puedo creerlo. Una Black Hufflepuff casada con un hombre-lobo...-Después miró a Snape-. Pero Severus, sabes que hace tiempo que dejé de creer que hubiera nada de malo en tener sangre muggle.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera decir nada, la profesora McGonnagall pidió silencio y pronunció un pequeño discurso navideño. Draco, sin escucharla más de lo que solía hacer cuando era su alumno-y de ahí que siempre hubiera andado flojo en Transformaciones-, mantuvo la vista fija en su plato mientras le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. A esas alturas, rechazar a una pariente por haber luchado contra Voldemort era pura hipocresía, y siendo el mismo Snape de padre muggle, difícilmente iba a despreciarla por tener abuelos muggles. Haciendo un esfuerzo, hasta podía ignorar que hubiera ido a Hufflepuff. Lo de Lupin era diferente. En su etapa con Voldemort, Draco había tenido que tratar con el jefe de los hombre-lobo, Fenrir Greyback, y aquel ser era el único que rivalizaba con el Señor Oscuro para acaparar el protagonismo en sus pesadillas. Sentía un miedo cerval hacia los de esa especie. Su prima también podría haberle dicho que estaba liada con un vampiro o con un inferius.

Con la mucha precaución, Draco observó a Remus Lupin. Con su forma humana, no parecía tan peligroso como Greyback. En tercer año, cuando lo tuvo de profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras y pensaba que era un simple mago, se había encoñado un poco con él. Por supuesto, lo había disimulado bien y había criticado sus ropas raídas y su poco glamour en general, pero en el fondo lo había encontrado arrebatadoramente sexy y el mejor profesor de Hogwarts, sólo superado por Snape. Cuando a final de curso se había enterado de que era un hombre-lobo, se había sentido engañado y humillado.

La lógica dictaba que, pese a su condición, Lupin no podía ser una bestia sedienta de sangre. No si había luchado con la Orden del Fénix, o si McGonnagall, que era más precavida que el viejo Dumbledore, lo había vuelto a contratar. Así que, una vez superado el pánico inicial, podía entender, más o menos, que Tonks quisiera estar con él. Y realmente no le importaba que su padre fuera hijo de muggles.

Pero ese pelo violeta... Ese pelo merecía una condena en Azkaban.

-¿De qué la conoces?-le susurró a Snape.

-Estaba en la Orden del Fénix. Es una auror.

-¿Una auror?-Si había escogido esa profesión, no podía ser tan nauseabundamente emotiva y sensible como la mayoría de los Hufflepuff-. ¿Crees que ha podido enviarme ella la foto?

Mientras miraba su plato de comida como si estuviera infestado de gusanos, Snape consideró la cuestión.

-Quizás. Aunque ella no está en el equipo que se encarga de Malfoy manor.

Una vez terminaron de comer el postre, Draco se acercó a ella. Cuando vio que estaba cogiendo de la mano a Lupin sintió un escalofrío. Aquello era ser valiente, casarse con un hombre-lobo.

Oh, pero ese pelo...

-Oye, Nyn...Nynda...

-Nymphadora-dijo ella, solícita-. Pero odio mi nombre y todos me llaman Tonks.

En opinión de Draco, Nymphadora era un nombre de lo más bonito y Tonks, un apellido de lo más vulgar, pero no dijo nada.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Me has... me has enviado una foto?

La bruja se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza.

-¿Una foto¿Qué quieres decir¿Mía?

Era obvio que no tenía ni idea.

-No. Bueno, da igual.-No quería dar más detalles y poner en problemas involuntariamente a quien fuera que le había hecho ese regalo. Luego sus ojos se fueron de nuevo hacia el pelo y las palabras le salieron solas-. Y yo que creía que Potter tenía el pelo más lamentable del mundo.

A Draco no le importaban mucho los sentimientos de su prima recién adquirida y desde luego aquel color violeta era una provocación en toda regla, pero le dio rabia sonar tan ofensivo cuando la verdad es que no había tenido intención de enemistarse con ella y se preparó para las malas miradas y los reproches.

Sin embargo, Tonks se echó a reir de buena gana.

-¿No te gusta el violeta?.-Entonces le miró con expresión juguetona-. Quizás prefieras este color.

Para asombro de Draco, la joven bruja apretó los ojos y su pelo se convirtió de pronto en una mata de color rubio platino idéntica a la suya.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-exclamó, olvidando que los Malfoy no se podían asombrar por nada.

-Soy una metamorfamaga-dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y haciendo que su nariz tomara la forma de un pimiento morrón.

Por un momento, Draco sonrió como un maravillado niño de cinco años. Duró sólo un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Tonks no fue la única en verla. Era una sonrisa amplia, luminosa e inocente que derritió más reservas de las que habría podido imaginar.

-No sabía que hubiera metamorfamagos entre los Black.

-Yo soy la primera.-Tonks recuperó el color violeta de su pelo-. Oye, Harry nos contó que le ayudaste a deshacerse del cuadro de la vieja tía Walburga. ¿Ese hechizo sirve para cualquier cuadro o sólo funcionaba con ese?

-El hechizo funciona si el otro hechizo, el que hace imposible descolgar el cuadro y lo protege, es el que toca. Lo he visto en otros cuadros.-Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Snape se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la salida-. Bueno, Tonks... Ahora tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos por ahí.

Ella asintió.

-Adiós. Pero lo digo en serio, Draco. Remus y yo estamos viviendo en Hogsmeade y mi madre vive cerca de Portsmouth. Sabes donde encontrarnos si nos necesitas o quieres hacernos una visita¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Draco echó a andar tras Snape, que se dirigía a la Sala Común de los Slytherin, y cuando lo alcanzó le preguntó sobre Tonks. El profesor gruñó y dijo algo entre dientes sobre brujas torpes e insoportablemente joviales y hombres-lobo que no deberían andar cerca de los niños. Su resentimiento hacia Lupin era antiguo e inagotable; la guerra le había ayudado a respetar sus habilidades, pero seguía odiando lo que era las noches de luna llena. Draco no podía decir que no lo entendiera. Cinco minutos con Greyback y cualquiera lo entendería. A pesar de haberlo matado en la batalla, su recuerdo seguía helándole la sangre.

-Él me da igual. Pero Tonks... es la familia más cercana que tengo ahora, familia de sangre, quiero decir. ¿Tú llegaste a conocer a esa tal Andrómeda Black?

-No. Ya estaba desheredada cuando empecé a tratar con tus padres. Pero sé que estuvo en Slytherin, así que algo bueno debe tener. Al fin y al cabo, fue capaz de ocultarles durante bastante tiempo que se estaba viendo con Tonks. Y tu padre me dijo una vez que era tan guapa como sus hermanas.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada secreta de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Snape dijo la contraseña y una armadura que había contra la pared se movió para permitirles pasar. Desde que le habían nombrado jefe de la casa, el profesor de Pociones tenía por costumbre pasar un rato con los alumnos después de la comida de Navidad. Aquel año sólo eran cinco, ninguno de ellos hijo de Mortífagos, y a juzgar por sus reacciones, Draco supuso que Snape estaba avanzando en sus esfuerzos por ganarse su confianza. El profesor hizo las debidas presentaciones y los niños se lo quedaron mirando con ojos entre suspicaces e intrigados.

-¿Malfoy?-repitió un tal Toby Prewett-. ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-Draco Malfoy, señor Prewett. Tengo mi propio nombre.

-Aun no siendo asunto suyo-intervino el profesor-, les diré que el señor Malfoy luchó contra el Señor Oscuro en la última batalla y derrotó a esa bola de pelo despreciable que respondía al nombre de Fenrir Greyback.

Draco sabía lo que Snape pretendía y no tenía intención alguna de negárselo. Mirando especialmente a la pequeña Susan Bagshot, alzó una ceja con expresión arrogante.

-Tom Riddle no era digno de limpiarle las botas ni a un Hufflepuff, mucho menos de tener seguidores entre la casa de Slytherin.

-Yo nunca seguiría a alguien como él-dijo el más pequeño de todos, un alumno de primero de expresión seria-. Lo único que quería era matar a todo el mundo. Y así no hay manera de hacer negocios ni conseguir beneficios.

-Señor Malfoy, conoció a Quien... a Voldemort¿verdad?-preguntó Susan.

Draco asintió y les contó lo que había pasado saltándose algunas partes y enfatizando sobre todo el heroico papel de Snape. Cuando terminó, los alumnos miraban a su profesor con admiración y asombro mal disimulados y éste frunció el ceño.

-El señor Malfoy es sumamente imaginativo y yo les agradecería personalmente que dejaran de mirarme como si fuera una celebridad de quidditch.

-Es una vergüenza que algunas acciones queden en el olvido, Severus. Y tú tuviste a Riddle engañado durante casi tres años. Confía en un Slytherin para jugársela a otro Slytherin.

La tarde fue pasando mientras charlaban de la guerra, de quidditch, de política. La atmósfera era todo lo distendida que podía ser en esa casa y los alumnos hablaban sin miedo. Draco se mostró divertido, arrogante a veces, serio otras. Snape sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio cómo se los ganaba poco a poco. Confía también en un Slytherin para seducir a otro Slytherin.

-----------------------------------------

Drakitap, hola. Me encanta que te guste tanto, de verdad. Pero actualizar a diario no me supone ningún esfuerzo: el fic ya está terminado y lo único que he de hacer es dedicar cinco o diez minutos para subir cada capítulo. No te digo nada de Mijail porque soy muy antipática para esas cosas y nunca adelanto, confirmo o niego nada, muahahahahaha (risa perversa). Lo de las escobas fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que Draco aprendió de papi Lucius jaja. Nos vemos.

Mary, las cartas fueron muy divertidas de escribir. Y sí, la cara de Draco al oir a Mijail debió de ser como para hacer fotos, jaja.

Xocolat gracias por el comentario, me alegra que Draco te caiga bien.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 **Ecos del pasado.**

_Blaise Zabini_

_Villa Claudia, Roma_

Italia 

_22 de enero de 2001_

_Querido Draco,_

_¿Cómo estás? El otro día me enteré por el profesor Snape que te habías instalado en Bulgaria y que te estabas preparando los ÉXTASIS en Durmstrang. Me alegró enterarme de que habías solucionado todos tus problemas familiares. Supongo que sabes que yo me mudé a Italia a mitad curso, en séptimo y ahora estoy trabajando en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Conservación de Monumentos Históricos. _

_Ahora que vuelves a ser socialmente aceptable, sería un placer que vinieras a visitarme a Roma algún día, quizás cuando acabes los exámenes. Si lo haces, prometo dar una fiesta por todo lo alto y presentarte a los magos y brujas más guapos del país._

_Blaise Zabini_

-¿Te fías de él?-preguntó Mijail, tras leer la breve carta.

Draco había estado dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta desde que la lechuza había depositado ese pergamino en la mesa de su cocina.

-El Zabini que yo conocí recitaba de memoria el ideario de los mortífagos, pero en el momento de la verdad huyó a Italia y no apoyó a Voldemort, así que puede que sólo estuviera fingiendo. Supongo que no me traicionaría sin una buena razón.

-¿Eso significa que piensas ir?

-Puede. Él y una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson son los únicos supervivientes de Slytherin de mi curso.-No quiso mencionar a Goyle-. Y de Pansy nadie sabe nada desde que se fue del país. Le escribiré y le diré que ya me lo pensaré.

Desde el ataque de Flint padre, Draco no había tenido más problemas, pero no pasaba una semana sin que le llegara una carta amenazante o alguna Vociferadora. A veces eran mortífagos huidos; otras, magos que consideraban que cualquiera con el apellido Malfoy merecía estar muerto. Las cartas más suaves, las que sólo expresaban su deseo de verlo pudriéndose en un agujero, solían estar firmadas, pero las más serias y desagradables eran anónimas. Ultimamente, estaba recibiendo avisos de un grupo llamado "Magos por la Justicia" en los que le amenazaban con una muerte dolorosa si no abandonaba Bulgaria inmediatamente. El Ministerio estaba enterado, pero no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre ellos, excepto que habían asesinado a un viejo seguidor de Mortifax que había eludido su condena alegando estar bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, una excusa que Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos ingleses ya habían usado tras la primera caída de Voldemort.

Draco intentaba que aquello alterara su vida lo menos posible. Seguía las precauciones básicas-no separarse de su varita, revisar los encantamientos protectores de la casa al menos una vez por semana-, y dejaba el resto en manos del destino. No sentía deseo alguno de morir, pero había descubierto que después de haber vivido bajo el mismo techo que Voldemort o Fenrir Greyback, le resultaba difícil sentirse aterrado por unos magos normales y corrientes. _"Si sigo con mi vida y ellos me atacan, puede que me maten y puede que no",_ le había escrito a Snape, _"pero si dejo que esas cartas pésimamente escritas condicionen toda mi vida¿no me estaré rindiendo de antemano? Y ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en blanco y pensar que parezco un Gryffindor. Ni los Malfoy ni los Black rehuyen las peleas. Sé que no soy la persona más valiente del mundo(esto sólo te lo confiaría a ti, Severus), pero quiero pensar que tampoco soy un cobarde sin agallas. Ya me duele bastante haberme marchado de Inglaterra."_

_-------------------------------------_

Una noche, uno de sus hechizos se disparó y lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado. Un segundo después estaba de pie, con la varita en la mano y completamente despejado. De pronto, dos magos encapuchados aparecieron en su dormitorio.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritó uno.

-_¡Crucio!-_gritó el otro.

Draco había lanzado un Protego nada más percibir la llegada de sus dos atacantes y los encantamientos chocaron contra su escudo, haciéndole retroceder un paso por la fuerza del impacto. Entonces atacó con un Petrificus Totalis silencioso que los obligó a apartarse.

-¡Topey!-llamó, mientras les echaba encima un Incendio.

_-¡Crucio!_

La maldición le dio de lleno y Draco cayó al suelo dando un grito de dolor, pero uno de los magos había empezado a arder y el otro rompió la Cruciatus para intentar ayudarlo con un hechizo apaga-fuegos. Aún tirado en el suelo, Draco apuntó al que le había torturado con su varita y le lanzó otro Petrificus Totalis. En ese momento, Topey apareció en la habitación y estampó al mago medio paralizado contra la pared con una enorme descarga de pura energía mágica. El otro mago, enrabietado por el dolor de las quemaduras, intentó abalanzarse contra Draco y éste levantó una vez más su varita.

_-¡Impedimenta!_

El mago cayó al suelo y se retorció como si una cuerda invisible le rodeara de pies a cabeza. Topey acudió de un salto junto a Draco y se arrodilló a su lado, intentando ayudarlo a moverse.

-¿Está bien, amo?

Los calambres le estaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo y tenía náuseas, pero no era el momento de ponerse a charlar sobre la salud.

-Creo que hay otro mago atrapado en las trampas de la carbonera. Aparécete y ven a decirme en qué estado se encuentra. ¡Rápido!

El elfo se Desapareció con un _pop_ y volvió a Aparecerse unos segundos después.

-No hay nadie, amo Draco. Creo que ha escapado porque no hay nadie más en la casa.

Draco ya había conseguido ponerse en pie. Por suerte para él, la dureza de la Cruciatus siempre era directamente proporcional a la experiencia y la capacidad de odio del mago que la ejecutaba. El dolor había sido fuerte, pero nada comparable a las Cruciatus de Voldemort; si no, aún habría seguido en el suelo, retorciéndose entre espasmos.

-Ve al ministerio y cuéntales lo que ha pasado.-Miró con ferocidad a los dos intrusos-. Pero no te des mucha prisa.

Topey asintió y se Desapareció. Draco se acercó al mago que había quedado inconsciente y le lanzó otro Impedimenta antes de reanimarlo. Después puso sus varitas fuera de su alcance, se acercó a ellos y les quitó las máscaras para verles la cara. En cuanto lo hizo, supo que no eran mortífagos. No, los mortífagos le habrían estado mirando con odio puro, quizás con algo de frustración. Pero aquellos chicos-parecían de su edad-estaban asustados y, sobre todo, asombrados. _"Asombrados porque son los buenos y los buenos tienen que ganar siempre. Seguro que pensabais que ibais a acabar como héroes, matando al mortífago malvado y volviendo a casa a besar a vuestras novias¿verdad No teníais ni idea de que a veces los planes salen mal. De que los buenos también mueren_".

-¡Suéltanos!-gritó uno, entre retador y desesperado.

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa y altiva y se puso de pie. Sin decir una palabra, cogió unos pantalones y una camiseta negra de su armario y se metió en el cuarto de baño para quitarse los pantalones del pijama y vestirse. Sus gestos, aunque controlados, estaban cargados de rabia. Cuando volvió junto a ellos, la mirada de sus ojos era la del peor Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco apuntó con su varita al mago que le había lanzado la Cruciatus.

_-Crucio._

El joven empezó a gritar de agonía hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡No!-gritó el otro, horrorizado-. ¡Para¡Para!

Draco sabía bien lo que estaba causando, la sensación de que los huesos se estaban haciendo añicos, que la sangre estaba hirviendo, que la cabeza y los ojos iban a explotar. Lo sabía y lo estaba disfrutando, porque sólo quería causar dolor. El poco control que le quedaba lo usó para detenerse después de contar hasta cinco.

-La Cruciatus se hace así.

Después, sin previo aviso, le dio una patada al mago que quedaba consciente en las costillas y se sentó en la cama a esperar a los Aurores.

------------------------------

_Draco Malfoy_

_Varna, Bulgaria._

_7 de abril de 2001_

_Querido Severus,_

_No te preocupes, pero dos justicieros del Bien entraron hace tres noches en mi casa y trataron de mejorar el mundo librándoles de la amenaza que supone un servidor. Naturalmente, dicho servidor supo defenderse bien (Topey me echó una mano) y salí indemne del ataque, aunque uno de los desgraciados me atacó con una Cruciatus diluida. Ah, Severus, tengo que confesar que le di una lección práctica sobre cómo echar esa maldición. El hecho de que en Bulgaria esté permitido usarla si los que te atacan también la están usando no me hace sentir mejor. Quería a mi padre, tú lo sabes, pero no deseo parecerme demasiado a él._

_Los aurores identificaron a mis visitantes. Yo creía que iban a ser miembros de esos patéticos Magos por la Justicia y las Faltas de Ortografía-hasta nuestro Goyle escribía mejor-, pero no, iban por libre. Uno de ellos había perdido a toda su familia, excepto a una hermana, a manos de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro local y encontraba insultante mi existencia. Sé que estás pensando que es un estúpido, y yo también lo pienso, considerando que la única sangre inocente en mis manos es la de Dumbledore, pero también me enfurece que esa inmundicia de Riddle siga causando daño tres años después de su muerte. Francamente, habría preferido verlos salir libres si hubiera tenido la seguridad de que no iban a volver a intentarlo._

_Mijail está siendo un gran apoyo estos días. Es un buen amigo y casi lamento no estar enamorado de él, porque sobre el papel lo tiene todo: es guapo, de buena familia e inteligente, y no se asusta con facilidad. Pero las mariposas no flotan en mi estómago cuando lo veo ni me entran ganas de escuchar baladas románticas a todas horas. (Por no hablar de que le resultaría un poco difícil proporcionarme un heredero para Malfoy manor, claro)._

_. Las noticias sobre el partido de Slytherin-Ravenclaw son fabulosas. No concibo que podamos perder nuestro último partido contra Hufflepuff, así que es casi como si hubiéramos ganado ya la Copa de Quidditch. No sabes cuánto habría dado por algo así cuando jugaba en el equipo. Bueno, sí lo sabes, no había treta que no intentara. Eso será fantástico para la moral de la casa. Sólo espero que McGonnagall no se saque de la manga ningún truco de última hora para dársela a sus preciosos Gryffindors._

_Y tenías razón. El libro que me dejaste resuelve todas mis dudas respecto sobre la Gravitación. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la Astronomía sería más fácil usando toda esa Física muggle? Creo que ya he aprendido todo lo que podía aprender para los exámenes y ahora sólo me queda ir repasando cada día para que no se me olvide._

_Con cariño_

_Draco Malfoy._

_-------------------------------_

_Severus Snape_

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Gran Bretaña_

_12 de abril_

_Querido Draco,_

_No sabes cuánto daría por poder Trasladarme a Bulgaria en este mismo instante. Te ruego que extremes las precauciones. No sólo es tu vida la que está en juego, sino también tu salud mental, a juzgar por las incoherencias que me escribiste y que quiero creer que son debidas a que sigues en estado de shock por lo ocurrido._

_En primer lugar, tu reacción al usar la Cruciatus contra alguien que la había usado previamente contra ti es comprensible. Si la maldición no te incapacita por completo, sé por experiencia propia que lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en devolver el dolor. No veo razón para sentirse culpable y confío en que abandones pronto esa conducta absurda. _

_En segundo lugar, voy a fingir que no he leído entre líneas que cuando hablaste con el Alto Tribunal te mostraste a favor de darle carpetazo al asunto. Sinceramente, Draco, esa actitud es demasiado generosa por tu parte, más de lo que te puedes permitir. ¿No te das cuenta de que dejarlos en libertad sólo alentaría a otros lunáticos a hacer lo mismo? Las pérdidas que haya podido sufrir ese muchacho no son excusa: no hay nadie que no haya tenido que enterrar a un amigo o a un familiar y es obvio que a él ya no le importa quién paga por sus muertos._

_En tercer lugar, te agradecería que dejaras de insistir en considerarte el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore. Es muy arrogante por tu parte y, lo que es peor, me obligas a repetirme. Te recuerdo que él sabía desde el primer día de curso la misión que te había dado el Señor Oscuro; si hubiera querido impedírtelo, lo habría hecho. Hubo muchas razones para aquella muerte, y algunas no las llegarás a saber nunca, pero una de ellas era que Dumbledore creía en ti y quería darte la oportunidad de elegir que nunca tuviste con Lucius. Al final elegiste bien, y con eso queda todo dicho. Si vuelves a torturarme otra vez con tus lloriqueos, el pergamino de mi siguiente carta estará envenenado y morirás entre terribles dolores._

_Con un poco de suerte, el hecho de que atraparas personalmente a dos de tus atacantes tendrá un efecto disuasorio entre tus posibles enemigos. Aun así, no estaría de más que te plantearas pedir la protección de un auror. Sé que vas a negarte, pero al menos considéralo. Incluso el más incompetente puede servirte de escudo humano. Y en lo que a mí respecta, tu vida es más valiosa que la de cualquiera._

_Severus Snape_

_PD. Tu descripción de estar enamorado es absolutamente nauseabunda y digna de una Hufflepuff de primer curso. Que no vuelva a repetirse._

_------------------------_

Drakitap, todos menos Draco sabemos quién le envió las fotos. El pobre no sabe que esto es un H/D y está más perdido que nosotras, jajaja. Siempre me ha intrigado lo que pasaba dentro de Slytherin, cosa que Rowling no puede decir, y me imagino que se quedan en una situación muy difícil tras la guerra. Y en cuanto a las Tonks, creo que las he hecho más comprensivas hacia Draco de lo que serían las del canon, pero bueno, como es mi fic... (Por cierto, te dije que a Harry se le mencionaba en todos los cap. y mira, en éste no sale, no me había dado cuenta).


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 **En Durmstrang**

A mediados de mayo, Draco tuvo que acudir a Durmstrang para hacer un examen previo de Defensa de Artes Oscuras. El colegio se preciaba de la dureza de sus pruebas en esa asignatura y el director no quería arriesgarse a que los estudiantes que se presentaban por libre descubrieran en pleno examen que no estaban a la altura del reto.

Durmstrang tenía el aspecto de una auténtica fortaleza medieval. Draco lo observó con curiosidad; su padre había estado a punto de mandarlo a estudiar allí, pero la insistencia de su madre en no enviarlo tan lejos de casa le había hecho terminar en Hogwarts. Ahora que lo veía por primera vez, se alegraba de que Lucius hubiera cambiado de idea. A los once años, lo único que le había importado era la fama que tenía el colegio de enseñar Artes Oscuras, pero estaba seguro de que su espartana severidad le habría resultado muy dura.

Un alumno de último año tan corpulento que Draco se sintió un adolescente canijo le acompañó a una habitación donde esperaban un chico y una chica que estaban en la misma situación que él. Parecían de su edad y él supuso que la guerra había interrumpido sus estudios. Los dos le miraron un momento antes de volver a su estado de concentración, ceñudos y solemnes, y Draco sintió un impulso casi irresistible de decir alguna tontería para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero logró contenerse. La espera le empezó a poner bastante nervioso-consideraba aquella prueba poco más que un insulto-y recibió con mala cara al profesor que entró en la sala unos minutos después.

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Ilíev.

-Ya era hora. Creí que la prueba ya había empezado y que nos habían echado un maleficio de aburrimiento mortal.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron con tanta desaprobación como el profesor.

-Si tiene algún problema, quizás quiera marcharse.

Draco reconoció el callejón sin salida-y muy en el fondo, también, que lo que podía tener excusa a los once años no la tenía a los veinte-y se limitó a dar uno de sus característicos resoplidos de disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Cuando siguió al profesor hacia la Sala de la Prueba, acompañado de los otros dos estudiantes, se preguntó cómo había conseguido poner en su contra a tres personas en tan poco tiempo.

-El colegio entero está construido alrededor de esta habitación, la más grande del castillo. De puerta a puerta, mide casi medio kilómetro de largo. En este momento contiene varias criaturas peligrosas y profesores especializados en Artes Oscuras que les atacarán con la intención de herirlos. Incluso en el peor de los casos, pronunciar la palabra "Rendición" detendrá automáticamente el ataque, aunque si lo hacen no podrán presentarse al ÉXTASIS en tres años. Señor Malfoy, usted será el primero. Lo único que tiene que hacer es atravesar la habitación y salir por la otra puerta. Buena suerte.

Más intrigado que asustado, Draco entró en la Sala y permaneció un segundo parado para acostumbrarse a la penumbra y a los alrededores. Era como haber aparecido en medio de los bajos fondos del Barrio Mágico de Londres y lo primero que hizo fue murmurar un encantamiento para orientarse.

_-¡Crucio!_

Draco levantó un escudo un segundo antes de que la maldición se estrellara contra su pecho y echó a correr en busca de un refugio desde el que localizar a su atacante y contraatacar. Un rayo verde pasó rozándole la capa y, por un momento, pensó que había sido un Avada Kedavra, pero el ruido que hizo al chocar contra el muro que había tras él le informó de que era de la familia del Expelliarmus. Al menos había podido descubrir desde dónde le estaban atacando y lanzó dos Incendios seguidos en esa dirección antes de salir corriendo de nuevo para seguir avanzando.

Unos minutos después, tras haberse enfrentado a una furiosa banshee y a otro mago al que había dejado fuera de combate con un Sectusempra, Draco se quedó horrorizado, incapaz de moverse, mientras el aire se helaba a su alrededor y oía chillar a su madre bajo los efectos de una Cruciatus de Voldemort.

"_No puede ser. ¡No puede ser¡Dementores!"_ La cabeza empezó a vacilarle mientras aparecía la imagen de su madre retorciéndose en el suelo de piedra de los sótanos del cuartel general de Voldemort. Por detrás de esa imagen, flotando en el aire con su oscuro sudario, apareció el dementor y los gritos de Narcissa Malfoy subieron de volumen. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta fue lo único que le impidió suplicar por ella. Pero no era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación y Draco consiguió reaacionar y recordar qué encantamiento debía realizar. "_Piensa en algo agradable. ¡Piensa! Tu primera escoba. Tu padre enseñándote a hacerla volar_".

_-¡Expecto patronum!_

Una débil luz salió de la varita, y aunque no fue suficiente para ahuyentar al dementor, sintió una especie de calidez que le recorría sus músculos entumecidos por el frío y le ayudaba a concentrarse un poco mejor. "_Tu primer polvo con Pansy. No,¡ tu primer polvo con Mijail! Oh¡el sexo en general!_"

_-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Esta vez, el rayo blanco de su varita estaba cargado de fuerza y se materializó, para sorpresa de Draco, que esperaba ver a su cobra de costumbre, en un hipogrifo. El patronus chocó contra el dementor y lo atacó con sus afiladas garras. Draco aprovechó para distanciarse de aquella criatura lo más rápido que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas.

"_¡Malditos hijos de puta¿Un dementor?. ¿Un jodido dementor?.¿Están locos o qué? .¿Y por qué coño un hipogrifo? Odio los hipogrifos. Un jodido dementor... Cuando salga de aquí voy a denunciarlos a todos. ¡Se van a enterar¡Cerraré este maldito colegio!"_

Un Gorro Rojo armado con su característica maza interrumpió su sarta de insultos y Draco se vio envuelto en un nuevo combate hasta que su tercer hechizo dio en el blanco y la maza quedó convertida en un cepillo para rascarse la espalda. La puerta sólo quedaba ya a cien metros. Noventa metros. Los efectos del dementor habían desaparecido ya y podía ir más rápido. Ochenta metros. Un murciélago revoloteó enfrente de él y una neblina indicó que iba a convertirse en vampiro. Casi sin perder el paso, Draco se agachó, cogió una piedra del suelo y la tranformó en cruz antes de lanzarla contra la niebla. Un ruido agudo y siseante le indicó que había herido al vampiro y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Cincuenta metros.

Voldemort surgió de uno de los portales abandonado, con sus ojos rojos entornados y fijos en él, la varita preparada. Draco frenó en seco, con los pelos de la nuca erizados. Por un momento, el pánico le bloqueó por completo, pero había contado con aquello.

-¡_Riddíkulus!-_gritó con convicción, apuntando a la criatura.

En la cabeza del supuesto Voldemort aparecieron dos trenzas rubias y su túnica negra se convirtió en un vestidito azul con cuello de marinero. Draco soltó una risilla al ver la combinación y el boggart escapó de allí, avergonzado, como una nube negra sin forma.

Por fin llegó a la puerta y alargó la mano para abrirla, pero la retiró antes de tocar el pomo al pensar que podía estar hechizada. Mirando de reojo hacia atrás por si aprovechaban ese momento para atacarle, lanzó un encantamiento que servía para revelar si algún objeto había sido hechizado. Cuando vio que no era así, abrió la puerta y salió de allí. La luz natural del otro lado le cegó por un momento.

-Enhorabuena, señor Malfoy-dijo un mago que estaba apuntando algo con un pergamino.

Draco parpadeó para acostubrarse a la luz y se acercó a él con aire amenazante.

-Había un maldito dementor ahí dentro. ¡Un maldito dementor!

El mago sonrió. Daba la impresión de que estaba más que acostumbrado a aquel tipo de acusaciones.

-Cálmese, señor Malfoy, por favor. Ahí dentro no había ningún dementor. No usamos auténticos dementores desde... Bueno, desde un desafortunado incidente doce años atrás.

-Pero yo vi...

-Lo que vio fue un boggart con un hechizo especial. Me alegra decirle que le encuentro calificado de sobra para presentarse al ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Durmstrang. Recuerde que el examen es el día doce de junio a las once de la mañana.

-¿Puedo marcharme ya?

-Claro. Por esa puerta saldrá al pasillo que da al vestíbulo.

Draco estaba aún reinventando por lo bajo del árbol genealógico completo de los responsables de aquella sala cuando salió por la puerta principal de Durmstrang y descubrió, a unos metros, un pequeño grupo de periodistas. Para su sorpresa, del grupo llegó una voz conocida.

-¿Malfoy?

El mismísimo Victor Krum apareció entre los periodistas y se acercó a él con una sonrisa extrañada. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no empezar a babear.

-Krum, hola.

-Eres tú de verdad-dijo, estrechándole la mano con cordialidad-. ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía ni que estabas en Bulgaria.

Los periodistas les estaban observando sin perderse detalle, haciéndoles fotos a ambos sin molestarse en disimular.

-He venido a hacer los ÉXTASIS-contestó Draco, moviéndose un poco para ofrecer su mejor perfil y ocultar de paso que estaba teniendo una erección.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Víctor?-preguntó una periodista.

El jugador de quidditch le dirigió a Draco una mirada de disculpa, como si lamentara ponerle en ese compromiso, antes de contestar.

-Nos conocimos durante el Campeonato de los Tres Magos del 94, en Hogwarts.

Uno de los periodistas los miró a ambos inquisitivamente.

-¿Los Malfoy no eran Mortífagos?-preguntó, haciendo que sus compañeros empezaran a cuchichear y a dictarle cosas a sus plumas corre-vuela.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse a ver la reacción de Krum, que se había puesto muy serio.

-Este Malfoy luchó en nuestro lado; lo que hicieran los demás, ni lo sé, ni me importa.

-Perdone, señor Malfoy¿no sufrió usted un ataque hace un par de meses a manos de dos jóvenes que querían vengarse de usted por su pasado como mortífago?-preguntó otro periodista.

-No, sufrí un ataque porque esos chicos pensaban que yo era un mortífago, no porque lo fuera. Creo que hay una diferencia, aunque se necesita cierto nivel de inteligencia para entenderla.

Krum frunció sus espesas cejas negras.

-¿Eso es verdad?-le preguntó a Draco, quien asintió-. No tenía ni idea. He estado tres meses fuera del país y llegué hace sólo dos semanas.

-¿Qué opinas de esos ataques, Krum?-preguntó una periodista joven.

"_Vaca estúpida¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Oh, si Victor vuelve a poner esa cara de enfadado voy a... Oh, la ha puesto. Mmmm, quiero un hijo tuyo. ¡Va a pasarme el brazo por los hombros! Ya está, ya me he corrido."_

-Como ya he dicho, sé que Malfoy no luchó con Voldemort, sino contra él. Y los grupos como Magos por la Justicia son más un peligro que una solución.

Hubo más fotos. Draco estaba un poco colorado a causa de su dolorosa erección, pero los periodistas hablaron en su crónica de "su azoramiento ante los elogios del gran Victor Krum". Después, Krum inclinó la cabeza para hablarle en voz baja.

-Siento todo este circo, Malfoy. Quizás será mejor que te marches ahora.

El aliento del jugador búlgaro en su oído estaba haciendo que Draco fuera a correrse de verdad, así que, a pesar de que en otras circunstancias le hubiera encantado disfrutar de la atención de la prensa, asintió y se marchó de allí. Incapaz de Aparecerse, tuvo que caminar un buen rato por los bosques que rodeaban el castillo antes de poder reunir la serenidad mental que requería aquel truco.

------------------------

_Draco Malfoy_

_Cinco Puntos_

_Varna, Bulgaria_

_12 de mayo de 2001_

_Querido Severus,_

_El otro día hice la prueba de nivel para el ÉXTASIS de DAO y me complace decirte que lo pasé sin excesivos problemas. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando salí de allí y me encontré en la puerta a ese dios del sexo que se llama Victor Krum. Espero que no creas ni por un segundo que no se acordaba de mí, porque en cuanto me vio vino a saludarme. Iba rodeado de periodistas, quienes, obnubilados sin duda ante mi apabullante atractivo, empezaron a hacerme fotos y preguntas. Algunas de estas últimas fueron un poco impertinentes, pero mi héroe búlgaro salió en mi defensa. No te aburro con más detalles porque puedes encontrar las entrevistas íntegras con fotos en los ejemplares que te adjunto._

_Ya tengo casi decidido que visitaré a Zabini este verano. Sus intenciones amistosas parecen sinceras y me apetece mucho volver a Italia. Iré solo; Mijail trabaja y, de todos modos, será bueno que nos separemos un poco antes de que parezcamos novios de verdad. Además, tampoco creo que vaya a instalarme aquí hasta que decidan devolverme Malfoy manor. Bulgaria tiene su encanto, pero estoy deseando moverme en ambientes más refinados y familiares._

_En su última carta, Zabini me dijo que había oído rumores de que alguien había visto a Pansy en los Estados Unidos. ¿Crees que puede ser cierto? Eso explicaría que nadie supiera nada de ella. Cuando vaya a Italia aprovecharé para investigar el origen de esos rumores. No te imaginas cuánto me gustaría saber que se encuentra bien, ni cuánto la echo de menos. Nunca fui un buen novio para ella, pero tiene un lugar en mi corazón para siempre y me dolería enterarme de que lo está pasando mal por un motivo u otro._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD Sé sincero¿no crees que salgo absolutamente perfecto en las fotos¿Y qué me dices de mi gesto de noble humildad cuando esa exquisita montaña de músculos me pasa el brazo por los hombros? Quizás podría ser modelo profesional¿no crees?_

_PPD. Durante la prueba en Drumstrang descubrí que mi patronus ha cambiado y mi querida cobra se ha transformado en un asqueroso hipogrifo. ¿Alguna idea?_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts, Gran Bretaña_

_30 de mayo de 2001_

_Querido Gilderoy Lockhart, _

_Oh, perdona, Draco, por un momento tu insufrible narcisismo me ha confundido. Lo único positivo de tu encuentro con Krum es que su apoyo puede reducir la lista de tus enemigos, al menos en Bulgaria, a la mitad. Aunque tienes vanidad suficiente para ser modelo, dudo mucho que la inteligencia que te empeñas en ocultar con tanto empeño te permita dedicarte a algo tan poco sustancial. En cuanto a tu aire de "noble humildad", te diré que no me engañas ni por un segundo. Recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de tu cara aquel día en quinto grado cuando acudiste a mí para que te diera una poción que mitigara los efectos del afrodisíaco que te habías tomado para impresionar al joven Pucey. _

_En cuanto a las revistas en sí, dudé entre quemarlas para evitarme el lamentable espectáculo o usarlas para algo útil y opté por lo segundo. Sólo tuve que dejármelas accidentalmente a la vista de un par de alumnos. Aquella misma tarde, la noticia ya se sabía por todo el colegio. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando unos insoportables ejemplos de Gryffindor de primer año me preguntaron si era cierto que yo conocía a Draco Malfoy, el amigo de Victor Krum. Pero me importa mucho más cómo ha sentado en Slytherin. Unas chicas de cuarto aparecieron ayer con unas chapas que decían "Krum quiere a Slytherin" y los estudiantes que te conocieron en Navidad andan presumiendo de ello. Sus ánimos de cara al partido del sábado están tan altos que los Hufflepuff bien podrían evitarnos la molestia de hacernos ir al campo y darnos ya la victoria. Ese será el momento de dejar escapar que tú mandaste las escobas. _

_Mi querido Draco, has hecho tanto por Slytherin en menos de un año, considerando además que ni siquiera estás cerca, que deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo, mucho más que por tu presunta fotogenia. No necesito recordarte que todo esto también es beneficioso para ti. Envié de manera anónima el mejor reportaje al Profeta y hace cinco días publicaron una noticia al respecto que ha provocado bastantes comentarios. Unos pocos dicen que Krum ha perdido la cabeza, o que ignoraba con quién estaba hablando, pero las voces que te defienden han aprovechado para alzarse una vez más. Tu tía Andromeda mandó a todos los medios de comunicación mágicos la carta adjunta. Es pura manipulación, digna de una Slytherin. De un modo mucho más torpe y carente de gusto, Potter también aportó su granito de arena, y cuando un periodista le preguntó su opinión, dijo que muchos magos, sobre todo en el Ministerio, podrían aprender de Krum y dejar de tratarte como a un enemigo. No me entusiasma admitirlo, pero hoy por hoy el apoyo público de Potter es muy importante y la mayoría de la gente se muestra patéticamente inclinada a seguirlo. Que sea en nuestro beneficio, pues. Colin Creevey también ha publicado una carta diciendo que seguía vivo porque tú habías matado al mortífago que estaba a punto de matarlo a él. Todo esto no podrá ser eternamente ignorado por el Ministerio._

_Me sorprende que dejaras para el final algo tan importante como un cambio en tu patronus, sobre todo considerando que ha tomado la forma de un animal mágico. Dumbledore tenía un fénix, pero, por lo que sé, no hay más de diez o doce casos documentados de algo así. En cuanto al hipogrifo en sí, cualquier idiota tendría que haber sabido que no era buena idea acercarse a uno e insultarlo, y siete años después sigo pensando que Buckbeak hizo bien en pegarte un picotazo. En cualquier caso, estoy investigando para ver si tiene un significado especial. _

_No puede parecerme mal que visites a Zabini, siempre y cuando no olvides tener cuidado. No necesito recordarte que su tío era un mortífago y que algún miembro de su familia puede verte como a un traidor. Por supuesto. no dudes en informarme si allí descubres algo sobre el paradero de la señorita Parkinson. Siento la más profunda admiración por ella: dice mucho en su favor que pudiera sobrevivir a nuestro ataque suicida en el interior de las filas de los mortífagos. Si fuiste o no un buen novio para ella, no es cosa mía decidirlo, pero sé que fuisteis buenos amigos y estoy seguro de que ella te sigue apreciando. _

_Con cariño,_

_Severus Snape._

Draco, sonriente, dobló el pergamino y abrió con curiosidad la copia de la carta de su tía Andromeda.

_A quien corresponda,_

_Me llamo Andromeda Tonks, pero nací como Andromeda Black. Desde que fui desheredada por mi familia por mantener relaciones con un mago nacido de muggles, mi marido, he permanecido en un discreto segundo plano, pero recientes acontecimientos me fuerzan a hablar públicamente. Si mi sobrino Draco Malfoy merece que le arrebaten sus propiedades y que lo traten como a un asesino sólo por ser hijo de quien es¿qué no me merezco yo, la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, que nunca llegué a combatir directamente a Voldemort? He escrito esta carta para decirle públicamente al ministerio que estoy dispuesta a ingresar en Azkaban para pagar por los delitos de mi familia. Salta a la vista que hoy en día, los magos con cierta sangre somos una amenaza para la comunidad mágica, y sólo es una coincidencia que Voldemort pensara algo parecido respecto a otro estilo de sangre. Deberíamos ser exterminados o, como poco, condenados a Azkaban hasta nuestra muerte. Y sin juicio, como hicieron con mi querido primo Sirius Black. El hecho de que pasara trece años encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió no debe detenernos, pues siendo un Black, seguro que se lo merecía._

_Como decían los mortífagos, hay que acabar con la mala sangre. Pongo la mía a disposición del señor ministro. _

_Andromeda Black Tonks_

Resultaba obvio que, desheredada o no, su tía Andromeda conservaba el gusto por el sarcasmo y los golpes bajos de la familia Black. Draco se rio al imaginar lo mal que habría sentado en el ministerio verse comparados con Voldemort y, por primera vez, sintió ganas de conocer a aquella pariente aparecida de la nada.

Desde que la prensa búlgara había publicado sus fotos con Krum, el número de cartas insultantes de magos búlgaros convencidos de que era un mortífago se había reducido significativamente, pero eso no quería decir que ese tipo de correo hubiera desaparecido del todo. Aquella mañana había recibido dos cartas más, además de la de Snape, y cuando leyó la primera, fue informado por un tal Augustus Tombstone, del parecido espiritual que los Malfoy parecían tener con las hienas, las cucarachas y los excrementos en general. Draco quemó la carta la carta con un gesto de fría indiferencia, pero no dejó de apuntar el nombre y los insultos en su atiborrada agenda mental de venganzas.

La segunda carta, sin embargo, era de una naturaleza muy distinta.

_Aloysius Pendleton esq._

_Pendleton Hall, Pendleton_

_Surrey, Inglaterra_

_Querido muchacho,_

_Me llamo Aloysius Pendleton y quizás no hayas oído hablar nunca de mí, pero yo fui a Hogwarts con tu abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy. Los dos acabábamos de terminar nuestros estudios cuando Grindelwald intentó hacerse con el poder. Yo era muy joven entonces y la tentación de seguirlo era muy poderosa, pero tu abuelo me convenció para que me mantuviera neutral. Abraxas pensaba que los Slytherin teníamos que dejar que otros lucharan y apoyar al que saliera vencedor. El tiempo, como sabes, le dio la razón, y al final Grindelwald fue vencido por Albus Dumbledore._

_Tu abuelo seguía vivo cuando empezamos a tener noticias de Voldemort y sé de buena tinta que lamentó ver a tu padre uniéndose a él. También sé que le habría gustado menos verlo unirse a él por segunda vez, cuando ya se había demostrado que un bebé de un año había sido capaz de derrotarlo. Lo único que quería con esta carta es decirte que creo que tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de tu decisión de luchar contra ese mestizo loco. También deseo que sepas que considero una vergüenza lo que el Ministerio está haciendo con las propiedades de tu familia y que le he escrito una carta al ministro protestando enérgicamente por ello. Confío en que pronto tengas noticias positivas a ese respecto._

_Atentamente_

_Aloysius Pendleton._

Draco releyó la carta, interesado. Nunca había oído hablar de ese mago, pero sabía que Pendleton era un apellido antiguo y respetado: Snape le había dicho que las viejas familias adineradas acabarían apoyando su derecho a heredar Malfoy manor y, como siempre, había estado en lo cierto. Pero la carta no le afectó sólo porque significaba que parte de su clase social podía empezar a apoyarle públicamente, sino por la historia que contaba sobre su abuelo, muerto un año antes de que él naciera. Gracias a los retratos mágicos de Malfoy manor, Draco había llegado a conocerlo un poco, pero ni los cuadros ni sus padres le habían contado que Abraxas hubiera estado en contra de apoyar activamente a Voldemort. Hasta ese momento, su abuelo sólo había sido un nombre, un mago rubio con ojos azules en un cuadro que le contaba historias de sus antepasados. Era poderoso y arrogante y lo había imaginado la clase de hombre que despreciaría a un nieto que hubiera tomado el bando que defendían los mestizos, los sangresucia y los traidores. Sin embargo, Pendleton le había revelado a un Malfoy muy diferente, un Malfoy que le ayudaba a conciliar su necesidad de sentirse orgulloso de su herencia y su apellido con la triste realidad de que no había conocido a nadie con su apellido que hubiera hecho cosas de las que poder sentirse orgulloso. Un peso del que no había sido consciente hasta entonces desapareció del centro de su pecho.

-------------------------

Xocolat, ya queda un poco menos...

Drakitap ni se te ocurra pensar que me molestan tus comentarios! Recibirlos es un placer y contestarlos también. Además, me gustan especialmente porque siempre me cuentas "me ha gustado esto, esto y esto". Dicho esto, tengo que reconocer que leí un fic en inglés donde Sev y Draco intercambiaban cartas-"Tissues of silver", una auténtica pasada-y que la idea vino de ahí, aunque bueno, también he leído como cien libros normales donde se usa la misma técnica. Vamos, que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, jaja. Por otro lado, qué más quisiera yo, saber dónde hay más Topeys. Con lo vaga que soy, me vendría de perlas tener un elfo doméstico, te lo juro. Y sí, Blaise está a punto de hacer su aparición en el fic. Fue divertido escribir sobre él, ya verás por qué. Nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 **Villa Claudia**

_Severus Snape_

_Escuela Hogwarts,_

_Reino Unido_

_3 de junio_

_Querido Draco,_

_Ignoro si has conseguido enterarte del resultado por tus propios medios, pero en cualquier caso me llena de orgullo comunicarte que Slytherin ha ganado la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts por primera vez en diez años. El partido fue vibrante, pero corto, y finalizó con un resultado de 170-20 a nuestro favor. Los Hufflepuff no pudieron hacer nada contra la velocidad de nuestras escobas, excepto mirar y llorar._

_Como puedes imaginar, la reacción de nuestros estudiantes fue una locura que, en cualquier otras circunstancias, resultaría deplorable. Esta vez aparté la vista y disfruté oyéndolos aullar de alegría toda la noche. ¿Recuerdas la maliciosa canción que inventaste en tu quinto año para poner nervioso a uno de los Weasley? Te gustará saber que se ha convertido en una melodía muy popular en todo el colegio, y que cada casa adapta la letra según lo requieren las circunstancias. Al día siguiente no había un solo Slytherin que no estuviera ronco de cantarla. Unos alumnos del último año-se supone que ignoro quiénes-consiguieron whisky de fuego-se supone que ignoro cómo- y todo sexto y séptimo acabó con una borrachera monumental que mereció los elogios del mismísimo Barón Sanguinario. Por suerte para ellos, un par de días antes tuve el deseo inesperado de preparar un caldero lleno de poción anti-resaca._

_No pretendo engañarte, Draco. Estoy tan contento con la Copa de Quidditch que esta mañana he cometido el imperdonable descuido de sonreir a la profesora Trelawney durante el desayuno. Al menos la impresión ha servido para mantenerla callada, cosa que siempre es de agradecer._

_Te deseo lo mejor en los exámenes._

_Severus Snape_

_PD Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso._

_-------------------------------------------_

Cuando el Traslador dejó a Draco y a Topey en la llegada internacional de Anticus, el barrio mágico de Roma, Blaise ya estaba esperándoles allí con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Draco...-saludó, estrechándole la mano mientras con la otra le daba dos palmaditas en la espalda-. Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó Draco, estudiando detenidamente a su amigo. Seguía siendo tan atractivo como recordaba y los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que se habían visto por última vez sólo lo habían convertido de adolescente en hombre joven. Su camisa azul sin mangas dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos y le daba un aire de estudiada informalidad. Zabini había sido el único de su curso capaz de rivalizar con él en elegancia.

-Ven, la salida está ahí. He pensado que primero podríamos pasar por mi casa. Así te la enseño y te instalas. Ya volveremos después a Anticus. Voy a llevarte al mejor restaurante de toda Italia.

-Perfecto. Vamos, Topey.

Zabini se fijó por primera vez en el elfo doméstico y, al ver su ropa alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué va vestido así?

Su tono tenía una leve reprobación que a Draco ni le pasó desapercibida ni le resultó inesperada. En Hogwarts, los dos habían estado más o menos al mismo nivel, pero ahora Zabini creía oler a debilidad y a Draco le habría decepcionado si no hubiera intentado aprovecharse de ello.

-No lo sé, Blaise, no suelo hablar de moda con mis sirvientes. Quizás quieras preguntárselo tú mismo.

Zabini arrugó la nariz, altanero, pero luego se encogió de hombros y dejó el tema. Draco sonrió para sus adentros; punto para el equipo visitante. Sabía que aún lo pondría a prueba un par de días y la idea le resultaba estimulante.

Cuando salieron del edificio, un elfo doméstico vestido con la tradicional túnica vieja de su especie se acercó a Zabini llevando una escoba.

-Iremos volando la primera vez. Después ya podremos Aparecernos.

Draco cogió la escoba que le tendía Topey, agradeciendo que Zabini hubiera tenido el detalle de no pretender que usaran Traslador. Habría tenido que decirle que no-no se fiaba tanto de él-y habrían tenido una discusión muy incómoda. En un par de minutos estaban volando en dirección norte envueltos en un encantamiento que los hacía casi invisibles a los ojos de los muggles.

-¿Cómo te han salido los exámenes?

-Genial. Me han dicho que me mandarían las notas dentro de dos semanas. Creo que me he sacado Extraordinario en todos los ÉXTASIS. Ah, oye¿has tenido noticias de Hogwarts últimamente?

-No, sólo sé lo que me has contado tú.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Adivina quién ganó la Copa de Quidditch.

A Zabini nunca le había interesado mucho ese deporte, pero se alegró del triunfo de Slytherin y Draco le estuvo contando los detalles hasta que llegaron a su destino. La casa de Blaise estaba en mitad del campo y, aunque no era tan majestuosa como Malfoy manor, tenía un aire de villa romana antigua que Draco encontró muy elegante. En la parte trasera se veía una gran piscina de agua cristalina y un porche emparrado proporcionaba refugio contra el sol.

Los chicos aterrizaron en las losas de la entrada. Draco apenas había bajado de su escoba cuando la puerta se abrió y la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida se acercó a ellos con una cortés sonrisa de bienvenida. Era Semiramis Zabini, la célebre madre de Blaise. Su belleza era casi antinatural, como la de las veelas, y ejercía casi el mismo hechizo sobre los hombres. Semiramis se había casado ocho veces y había enviudado otras tantas. Por lo que Blaise le había contado, había otro idiota más ya a la vista. Draco había visto fotos suyas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero las fotos no preparaban para la realidad y ahora que la tenía delante, entendía a los idiotas en cuestión... Se tenía que poseer un instinto de supervivencia muy fuerte para ser capaz de resistirse a la tentación.

-Hola, querido-le dijo a Blaise, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después se giró hacia Draco-. No necesito que nos presenten: tú sólo puedes ser Draco Malfoy.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora Zabini.

La mujer lo miró con ojos de gata zalamera.

-Llámame Semiramis, cielo. Mmmm, eres aún más atractivo que tu padre.

Tal y como lo decía, daba la impresión de que habían tenido un lío juntos, pero Draco no lo vio muy probable. Además de que siempre había parecido muy enamorado de su madre, a su padre no había debido de seducirle la idea de convertirse en un nombre más en la lista de conquistas de la famosa bruja.

Blaise estaba mirando la escena con cara de pocos amigos y su madre sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Ojalá pudiéramos conocernos un poco más, Draco, pero me esperan en Capri. Pasadlo bien, chicos. Blaise, mándame una lechuza si necesitas algo.

-Adiós, madre.-Semiramis se Desapareció, dejándolos solos, y su hijo frunció los labios con desdén-. A veces se olvida de que esta casa es mía.

La villa pertenecía al padre de Blaise, el tercer marido de Semiramis. Draco sabía que había muerto de una extraña consunción, aunque ningún experto había podido descubrir trazos de veneno o magia negra en su organismo. De hecho, nadie había podido culpar nunca a aquella bella y peligrosa mujer de nada. Una noche de borrachera, Blaise le había confesado que creía que su madre absorbía la energía de los hombres con los que estaba. "_No creo que lo pueda controlar",_ le había explicado, con voz trabada. _"Y tampoco creo que le importe. Le... le gusta sentir ese poder."._

Blaise le mostró los hechizos que había usado para reforzar la seguridad de la casa, que en realidad había estado habitada por muggles hasta los años treinta, y luego le hizo entrar. Primero le enseñó la amplia sala de estar, adornada con un mosaico de la época de la Roma de los Césares en el que se representaba el rapto de Europa. En una esquina, para su sorpresa, había un televisor de plasma, objeto que reconoció porque lo había visto en las tiendas durante sus vagabundeos por el Londres muggle. Blaise le dijo que estaba hechizada para que pudiera funcionar a pesar de la magia que rodeaba la casa y pareció un poco cuando suspicaz cuando Draco no le preguntó por qué iba a querer un mago de sangre pura ver programas de televisión hechos por y para asquerosos muggles.

Su habitación estaba en la segunda planta, y contenía una cama con dosel tan grande que tres adultos podrían haber dormido allí sin rozarse siquiera. Desde la ventana se veía un pequeño huerto y, un poco más lejos, una alameda sombreada. Una puerta daba a un cuarto de baño anexo con una bañera a la que se descendía por unos escalones. Topey, que había llegado antes con el equipaje, ya había guardado toda su ropa en el armario.

Por último, Blaise le llevó a la piscina. Hacía mucho calor y Draco no podía apartar la vista del agua.

-Creo que podría darme un baño ahora mismo.

Blaise sonrió.

-Pues dátelo.

Su bañador, aún sin estrenar, debía de estar en uno de los cajones del armario, al alcance de un Accio. Pero Draco vio la chispa en los ojos de su amigo y sonrió con suficiencia mientras empezaba a desnudarse lentamente. El sol se reflejaba en su pelo, haciéndolo parecer casi blanco y el vello de su cuerpo, más oscuro, lanzaba destellos dorados. Por un momento se quedó quieto en su gloriosa desnudez; después se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, fue hacia el borde de la piscina y se tiró de cabeza.

Cuando salió para respirar, su aspecto angelical se había rebajado un poco.

-Joder, qué fría está.-Luego miró a Blaise, que estaba de pie en el borde de la piscina parpadeando como si acabara de salir de un sueño-. ¿No te animas?

Blaise no se hizo de rogar y se desnudó para meterse en la piscina. Draco le observaba mientras flotaba lánguidamente y sonreía, recordando algunas noches locas en Hogwarts. Aunque allí nunca habían sido amigos íntimos, les habían unido dos cosas: la primera era que sobre los dos pendía la sospecha de tener sangre veela; uno, por la irresistible belleza de su madre y otro, por el pelo rubio y la piel más pálida y suave de lo normal. Habían tardado un par de meses en decidir unir fuerzas y demostrar que ni los alumnos de séptimo estaban a salvo si se atrevían a cuestionar la pureza de su linaje. Tres años más tarde, el juego de la botella les dio una segunda razón para acercarse y desde entonces, sencillamente, sólo tenían que intercambiar una mirada cómplice para acabar con los pantalones por los tobillos. No pasaba muchas veces, sólo cinco o seis veces al año, y nunca había habido sentimientos por medio, pero era un arreglo que los dos encontraban satisfactorio. A Pansy tampoco le molestaba; Draco sabía que los Parkinson le habían aconsejado a su hija que disfrutara de la adolescencia y dejara la fidelidad para cuando llegara el momento de poner la fecha de la boda porque sus padres le habían dado a él el mismo consejo.

Ahora, Blaise y él se estaban mirando de esa manera y Draco, dispuesto a ganar también en ese pequeño juego de poder, inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa retadora, desafiándolo a acercarse. Pocas personas conseguían resistirse a un reto suyo-uno siempre tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, ya fuera a besos o a puñetazos-, y Blaise, moviéndose con la elegancia de un tiburón, se acercó a él, le sujetó por la nuca y le besó sin preámbulos, obligándole a abrir la boca, buscando su lengua. Draco se dejó hacer durante unos segundos para dejar bien claro que era Blaise quien había hecho el primer movimiento y no él, y luego empezó a devolverle el beso, enredando los dedos en su cabello corto y esponjoso. Cuando Zabini empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, Draco ahogó un gemido y se apretó contra él cogiéndolo del culo, buscando todo el contacto posible.

-Vamos fuera-dijo Blaise, con voz ronca.

Unos segundos después, los dos estaban tumbados en la hierba, besándose con ansiedad, piel con piel. Cuando Blaise se movió un poco para mordisquearle los pezones, Draco entreabrió los ojos con una sonrisa placentera. Siempre le había gustado el contraste que ofrecía la oscura piel de Blaise contra la suya. Luego el joven mago deslizó su lengua hacia abajo y Draco se olvidó de pensar.

------------------------------------

Tal y como le había prometido, Blaise había preparado una fiesta para esa noche y a partir de las ocho, la villa empezó a llenarse de magos y brujas jóvenes y sofisticados que bebían, charlaban y hablaban. La mayoría eran atractivos e iban bien vestidos; Draco había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo una noche como aquella, una noche sin preocupaciones donde oir chismes divertidos, bailar y escabullirse acompañado a un rincón discreto. Durante un buen rato, lo intentó. Blaise le había presentado a Marina, una bruja preciosa, de diecinueve años, que parecía muy dispuesta a conocerlo un poco mejor y otro de sus amigos le había invitado a ir a navegar en su yate cuando le apeteciera, pero después de una hora, Draco se dio cuenta, perplejo, de que se estaba aburriendo. Aquellos magos le parecían idiotas perdidos. La guerra se había dejado sentir muy poco en Italia y, sin aquel ingrediente para hacerlos madurar, cualquier crío de Hogwarts sabía más de la vida que ellos. Draco era el primero que podía adoptar una fachada de superficialidad sin pestañear, unas veces para engañar y otras para bromear, pero en el fondo se lo tomaba casi todo en serio; aquellos magos, por el contrario, creían realmente que ir bien vestido era lo más importante de la vida.

Acababa de descubrir que las fiestas de sociedad no eran lo suyo, pese a que supiera moverse en ellas como pez en el agua.

Un poco frustrado por el descubrimiento, Draco cogió una de las botellas de whisky de fuego y le dio un buen trago. Después se fue a buscar a Marina y la sacó a bailar con la intención de meterle mano y subirla a su habitación.

---------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos estaban tan resacosos que ni la poción que Blaise tenía en casa logró reanimarlos del todo, así que se quedaron tomando el sol en la piscina, charlando sobre el posible paradero de Pansy Parkinson. Había un nuevo rumor que la situaba en Nueva Orleans, una ciudad donde había casi tantos magos oscuros como en una reunión de seguidores de Voldemort.

-Pansy mató a más de quince mortífagos aquel día, me lo dijo el profesor Snape. ¿Por qué iba a instalarse precisamente allí?

-No lo sé.

-Al menos sigue siendo la costa Este; parece probable que esté en esa zona.

-¿Piensas ir a buscarla?

-Puede. Me gustaría asegurarme de que está bien.-Suspiró y lo miró interrogativamente. A esas alturas, estaba convencido de que Blaise no tenía relación alguna con los mortífagos-. Tú fuiste listo, te fuiste antes de que te salpicara.

-Un buen Sly se aparta, deja que otros peleen y después apoya al vencedor-dijo Blaise, citando uno de los lemas de su casa.

La blanca piel de Draco no estaba hecha para soportar esas dosis de sol mediterráneo y a la hora del almuerzo ya se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Blaise mandó a Pampo, su elfo, a Anticus para buscar una poción fuerte contra las quemaduras de sol y Draco, vestido sólo con su bañador porque no soportaba el roce de la ropa, se untó todo el cuerpo con ella.

-Con poción y todo, no creo que no dejes de estar rojo hasta mañana por la noche o pasado mañana.

-Gracias por tu opinión médica, Blaise.

-No refunfuñes. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar a...?

Draco le interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera sueñes en que salga de aquí con este aspecto.

-Sólo eres un inglés quemado; Italia está llena de ellos.

-Me importa una mierda, Zabini.

Blaise le conocía demasiado bien como para insistir y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno¿y qué quieres que hagamos?-Draco lo miró severamente, dejándole claro que pensaba que todo aquello era culpa suya por no haberle advertido de que el sol italiano podía quemarle tan rápido-. ¿Te apetece ver una película?

Draco arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Una película¿En la tele muggle?

-Claro. Ven, tengo muchas.-Blaise se acercó a la televisión y Draco se dio cuenta de que debajo había uno de esos DVD que también había visto en las tiendas y cuya utilidad ignoraba-. El último marido de mi madre era mestizo y le encantaba el cine. La verdad es que hay películas geniales. Mira, tengo "Casablanca", "El nombre de la rosa", "Con faldas y a lo loco"... ¿Te suena algún título?

Mientras hablaba, Blaise le había ido pasando estuches de películas de DVD y Draco no hacía más que mirarlas, esperando inconscientemente que las imágenes de las carátulas se movieran.

-No. Una vez oí a unos muggles hablar de una pelicula que se llamaba "El sexto sentido".

-Ah, sí. Pero no la tengo. Mira, creo que esta debería ser tu primera película. "Otelo", de Kenneth Brannagh. Es una pasada.

-¿De qué va?

-Hay un tipo que se llama Yago que es como un Slytherin¿vale? Y es muy leal a su capitán, Otelo. Pero un día, Otelo empieza a confiar más en otro hombre y Yago decide vengarse. Te va a encantar.

-Está bien.-Draco se sentó en el sofá y observó con curiosidad los movimientos de Blaise para poner en marcha la película-. ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

-El mando a distancia. Es como una varita, pero sólo para la tele y el DVD,

Draco asintió y se dispuso a ver su primera película. A los diez minutos, el argumento ya le había intrigado y poco después estaba completamente fascinado por la duplicidad de Yago.

-Este tipo es un genio-le dijo a Blaise, entusiasmado-. Pero escucha, hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué les ha dado a todos tanta rabia que Otelo se case con Desdémona?

-Porque es negro.

Draco recordó que su madre le había mencionado algo al respecto una vez. Lo poco que le habían contado sobre los muggles siempre había sido negativo: bombas atómicas, hogueras medievales, contaminación, represión sexual... En los últimos años había llegado a la conclusión de que muchas de esas cosas podían ser bulos inventados por Voldemort y otros magos como él. Pero quizás no.

-Entonces¿eso es verdad¿Los muggles blancos odian a los muggles negros?

-Sí. Bueno, supongo que no todos.

-¿Por qué?

Blaise paró la película.

-Creo que es porque cuando los muggles blancos empezaron a ir a Africa hace un par de siglos, los europeos ya vivían más o menos como ahora y la mayoría de los países africanos estaban como...ya sabes, como en la edad de Piedra, sólo que vivían en chozas de madera en vez de cavernas. Y los blancos se pensaron que los negros eran inferiores.

-¿Es verdad¿Los muggles negros son inferiores a los muggles blancos?

-No, para mí que no hay diferencia. En eso son como nosotros.

-¿Y entonces?

-Los muggles son idiotas, Draco-dijo Blaise, volviendo a poner en marcha la película.

A medida que se aproximaba el final, Draco se iba poniendo más y más nervioso, y cuando Otelo asfixió a Desdémona dio un salto de alegría.

-¡Sí¡Bien hecho, Yago! Tenías razón, Blaise, esta película es genial.

-Espera, aún no ha terminado.

El entusiasmo de Draco se enfrió un poco cuando vio que su héroe terminaba asesinado y Blaise tuvo que escucharlo despotricar durante cinco minutos sobre la injusticia que suponía que, con el talento que había demostrado, no lo hubieran nombrado inmediatamente capitán del ejército. Una vez desahogado, miró a Blaise con avidez.

-Otra.

-------------------------------

Draco terminó aficionándose al cine y veía cuatro o cinco películas diarias, incluso cuando su piel dejó de estar escocida por el sol y ya podía salir. A pesar de su pobre conocimiento del mundo muggle, se las apañaba para seguir bien el argumento; al fin y al cabo, a Blaise sólo le gustaban las películas a las que un mago podía encontrarle sentido, aunque a veces fuera el opuesto al que el director había pretendido. El lento y detallado naufragio del "Titanic" le fascinó, aunque para él la verdadera protagonista era la madre de Rose. Pobre mujer, con una hija tan egoísta. ¿Qué habría sido de ella¿Habría conseguido encontrar algún modo de evitar la ruina? También terminó "Casablanca" honestamente convencido de que Rick tenía un lío con Renault. "El increíble hombre menguante" le sorprendió por lo ingenioso de la idea; nunca se había parado a pensar lo que un encantamiento de Reducio progresivo podía suponer, pero "El silencio de los corderos", que a Blaise le ponía los pelos de punta, le dejó más bien frío. Hannibal Lecter daba el mismo miedo que un elfo doméstico al lado de algunos conocidos suyos.

Una mañana, mientras desayunaban en la cocina, una lechuza llegó con una carta para Draco, quien, después de leerla, se la lanzó a Blaise con gesto indiferente.

-Ya saben que estoy aquí.

Zabini la leyó y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Has estado recibiendo cartas así desde que saliste de Inglaterra?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Caigo bien a la gente.-Luego se fijó en el gesto preocupado de su amigo-. Oye, Blaise, si quieres que me vaya, dímelo y lo entenderé. No tienes por qué correr el riesgo de...

-Nadie me dice a quién invito o dejo de invitar a mi casa, Malfoy.

Draco asintió.

-Está bien.

-Anda, deja de portarte como un abuelo reumático y vente conmigo a casa de los Benedetto. Su elfo doméstico hace la lasaña más impresionante que hayas probado en tu vida. Y habrá un montón de gente.

Después de tantos días encerrado en casa frente a la tele, saliendo sólo para un chapuzón rápido en la piscina, Draco se encontró deseando un cambio de aires y aceptó. Cuando acabó de desayunar, subió a su cuarto y se puso unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Como hacía calor, se recogió el pelo en una coleta con una goma oscura.

-Topey...

-¿Sí, amo Draco?-dijo el elfo, saliendo de la nada.

-Me voy a pasar el día fuera, a casa de los Benedetto. Si nos quedamos a dormir allí, te mandaré una lechuza. A las diez de la noche, si no te han llegado noticias mías, avisa a las autoridades y trata de encontrarme¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido, amo.

----------------------------

Patrizia Benedetto atrajo la atención de Draco en cuanto le puso la vista encima. Era casi tan rubia como él, muy guapa y con un ácido sentido del humor. Pronto estuvieron hablando animadamente en un rincón y después de un rato no pudo evitar pensar en sus planes de futuro. Fuera cual fuera el resultado de los exámenes, sus estudios habían terminado. El siguiente paso lógico era casarse y, sobre todo, tener un hijo, un heredero para la incierta fortuna familiar. Y aunque era pronto para pensar en Patrizia como futura señora Malfoy, Draco se dio cuenta de que ella podía ser la clase de esposa que andaba buscando. El amor era lo de menos. En su opinión, había gente que se enamoraba y gente que no y él era de los segundos. Pero había otros sentimientos, como el cariño y el respeto, y podía sentirlos por alguien como ella.

A media tarde, cuando un par de elfos domésticos estaban repartiendo café granizado, una de las primas de Patrizia se acercó a ella para decirle que su abuela la estaba buscando. Draco la observó marcharse con una vaga sonrisa en la cara, pensando en quedar con ella al día siguiente.

-Señor Malfoy...

Era el padre de Patrizia, un hombre de cincuenta años, estirado y de cara alargada.

-Señor Benedetto, tiene usted una finca preciosa-dijo, cortés. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy manor era como dos veces más grande.

El mago lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Seguro que le gusta-dijo en tono frío-. Señor Malfoy, le hablaré claro. Sé quién es usted y conozco su reputación. La práctica totalidad de su familia estaba a las órdenes de Voldemort y todas sus cuentas en Gringotts están canceladas. Sé que lo condenaron a Azkaban. Usted no es más que un delincuente arruinado. Ni siquiera se atreva a pensar que dejaría que una chusma como usted se acercara a mi Patrizia. Ahora, reúnase con su amigo Zabini, disfrute del resto del día y no vuelva a poner los pies en mis tierras nunca más. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Draco temblaba de rabia y tenía el puño derecho apretado para evitar la tentación de sacar la varita y lanzarle un Avada Kedavra. Llevaba un año recibiendo cartas llenas de insultos, pero que le injuriaran de ese modo a la cara... ¿Quién se había creído que era?

-A mí nadie me habla así.

-Lo acabo de hacer, señor Malfoy.

El señor Benedetto dio media vuelta y Draco creyó que iba a explotar de puro odio. Iba a matarlo. No, antes iba a matar uno a uno a todos los miembros de su familia delante de él. No, antes iba a practicar el Eviscero con él, uno de los hechizos más repugnantes de Voldemort.

Un par de vasos estallaron súbitamente y Benedetto se giró hacia Draco, sospechando que era cosa suya, con su varita en la mano. Dos de sus hijos habían empezado a acercarse a ellos y varios invitados, entre ellos Blaise, miraban en su dirección. La abrumadora cantidad de testigos y adversarios en potencia enfrió un poco la ira homicida de Draco.

-Se arrepentirá de esto.

Sin una palabra más, se Desapareció y regresó a casa de Blaise. Durante unos segundos, permaneció quieto donde se había Aparecido, respirando pesadamente y con dificultad. Después, rompió en gritos furiosos, sacó su varita y empezó a hacer explotar los árboles que había alrededor de la finca.

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE¿CÓMO SE ATREVE¡VOY A MATARLO¡LO AHORCARÉ CON SUS PROPIAS TRIPAS¡A LA MIERDA AZKABAN¡CERDO HIJO DE PUTA!¡NO ERES DIGNO DE LAMERLE LAS BOTAS A UN MALFOY¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¡PREFERIRÍA EMPARENTAR CON UN TROLL DE LAS CAVERNAS!

-_Accio_ varita-dijo una voz fría tras él.

La varita salió despedida de su mano y Draco se dio la vuelta justo cuando Blaise, con expresión seria, la atrapaba al vuelo.

-Devuélvemela-dijo, muy tenso.

-Estás fuera de control, Draco-replicó Blaise, imitando sin darse cuenta el tono calmado que Snape había usado en Hogwarts para tratar con sus arranques de ira-. Te devolveré la varita cuando te tranquilices y seas capaz de explicarme qué tienes en contra de los árboles de mi finca.

Draco tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, intentando calmarse un poco, y empezó a contarle lo que había pasado. Era tan humillante que habría preferido guardárselo para sí, pero sabía que Blaise iba a enterarse antes o después. Cuando terminó de contárselo, Zabini hizo un ruidito sarcástico.

-Ya no eres tan buen partido¿eh?

Con más velocidad de la que parecía humanamente posible, Draco se Apareció enfrente de Zabini, le arrebató la varita que le había quitado y le clavó la punta en el nacimiento de la mandíbula.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi posición.

Blaise no consiguió ocultar del todo su miedo.

-Vamos, Malfoy, no seas melodramático. Te ayudaré a vengarte de Benedetto.

Draco aún siguió amenazándole con la varita unos segundos más a modo de advertencia, pero luego le soltó. No era Blaise al que deseaba ver retorciéndose de agonía.

-------------------------------------

Drakitap, hola, me alegro de que te rieras con lo de las cartas. Lo de Gilderoy me pareció divertido cuando se me ocurrió, jaja. Y sí, no van a ser todo palos para el pobre Draco, aunque en este ep. le hayan vuelto a tocar las narices. Andromeda sale poco en los fics que yo he leído-poco o nada-y es un personaje imteresante¿no? Aquí aparece bastante. Sev se hace de querer¿verdad? Nos vemos!

Koneko, falta poco, lo juro.

Xocolat, ¿de verdad odias a Krum? Jajajaja, lo siento. A mí me parece que el actor que lo interpretaba estaba buenísimo, jeje. Pero no te preocupes, que no sale más.

Catzeruf me alegra que digas eso. Draco no es perfecto y tiene un carácter un poco difícil. Pero lo intenta, eso es lo que me gusta de él.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11 **Confesiones embarazosas.**

El humor de Draco no mejoró al día siguiente cuando una de las lechuzas de Durmstrang apareció con sus calificaciones. Aunque todo lo demás eran Extraordinarios, se había sacado sólo un Supera las Expectativas en Transformaciones y en Herbología. Bajo cualquier punto de vista, eran unos resultados magníficos, pero Draco había ido a por la mejor nota en todas las asignaturas y sus dos S le parecían una injusticia.

-¡Contesté bien a todas las preguntas!-dijo, por centésima vez, yendo y viniendo por todo el salón-. Lo han hecho a propósito. No han querido que un inglés pulverizara sus registros.

-Draco, me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Suenas como un Ravenclaw. No, peor aún, suenas como esa sabelotodo de Granger.

-Tú quieres morir joven, Blaise-dijo Draco, ofendido. Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa-. Está bien, me callo. ¡Pero te aseguro que todos mis exámenes se merecían una E!

-Te creo.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en un sofá, dramáticamente.

-Y ahora se lo tengo que contar al profesor Snape...-se quejó, temiendo decepcionarlo.

Blaise lo miró con curiosidad.

-Oye, Draco-dijo, con voz inusualmente suave-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-¿El qué?

-¿Es verdad que... que el primer año, cuando tu padre vio que Granger se había sacado mejores notas que tú, te encerró en una de las celdas del sótano durante un mes?

Incluso estando de mejor humor, aquella pregunta no habría podido sentarle bien nunca.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Nada-convino Blaise, quitándose una mota de polvo inexistente de su túnica de verano-. Pero me alegro de que mi madre no me haya exigido nunca mejores notas de las que se sacó ella.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mi padre siempre fue el primero de su clase.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Suéltalo ya-dijo, en tono de advertencia.

-En sexto, Pansy y yo accedimos a los viejos registros de notas y vimos las de nuestros padres. Y las de los tuyos. Lucius sólo se sacó dos Extraordinarios en sus ÉXTASIS, lo demás eran S y A. Y tenía un Desastroso en su TIMO de Herbología. Lo recuerdo porque Pansy se puso furiosa al verlo y quería contártelo.

El descubrimiento de que su padre no había sido el estudiante modelo que decía ser dejó a Draco momentáneamente sin palabras. No podía creerlo, no después de los castigos que había sufrido por no regresar a casa con unas notas perfectas.

-Es imposible-dijo al final, dominando el temblor de su voz.

-No lo es. Tu padre no habría sacado mejores notas que Granger ningún año. Ni que tú, por lo que parece.

El verano de su primer curso en Hogwarts, su padre se había limitado a tratarlo como si no existiera durante casi un mes. Hermione Granger, la sangresucia, la inferior, le había superado. Draco, que no soportaba ver ese desprecio en los ojos de su padre, se había juramentado para sacar las mejores notas de su curso al año siguiente, pero Dumbledore había suprimido los exámenes finales a causa de los acontecimientos con la Cámara Secreta. En tercero había vuelto a intentarlo y se había esforzado al máximo. Sus notas habían subido espectacularmente, pero no habían sido las mejores. Granger había vuelto a ganarlo. Y Lucius le había dicho que era una deshonra para su nombre y para su sangre, poco más que un squib que no valía ni el aire que respiraba, y a pesar de las protestas de Narcissa, lo había tenido encerrado en su habitación, a pan y agua y sin varita, durante una semana, sin nada que hacer excepto leer, dormir y odiar a Hermione Granger por tener la culpa de que lo hubieran castigado.

En cuarto, Voldemort había regresado y las notas habían dejado de ser importantes, pero Lucius siempre se había sentido decepcionado con él por alguna razón. ¿No se había alegrado de recibir la misión de Voldemort por eso¿Para demostrarle a su padre que podía hacerlo mejor que él?

Los peores errores de su vida los había cometido tratando de ganarse su aprobación.

¿Por qué le estaba contando Blaise todo aquello¿Para burlarse de él o de su padre¿Para hacerlo sentir mejor?

-De todos modos, mi padre nunca me habría encerrado en un sótano. Él me quería¿está claro?-Blaise asintió, sin insistir más-. He estado pensando en Benedetto.

-Dime.

-No quiero perder mucho tiempo con él. ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir una varita franca?

-Draco, yo soy un mago respetuoso con la ley. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-Bien. He mandado a Topey a mi casa, la de Bulgaria, para que recoja una poción multijugos que me dejé allí. No quiero que nadie pueda reconocerme comprando una. Ni tampoco antídoto contra la Veritaserum.

Blaise arqueó una ceja.

-Confío en que no estarás pensando en matarlo. Los aurores ya me molestan bastante por culpa de las bodas de mi madre.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No seas idiota, Blaise. ¿Qué tiene de divertido matarlo?

-----------------------------

Un par de días después, al mediodía, los dos magos se Aparecieron en Anticus, cerca de un restaurante donde Benedetto siempre comía los jueves. Draco se había hecho un hechizo en su pelo para teñirlo de oscuro y Blaise, que era uno de los pocos magos mulatos de Roma, se había tomado poción multijugos para pasar inadvertido y parecía un árabe obeso.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora esperamos a que aparezca.

Blaise hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-No sé quién este hombre, pero suda como un cerdo. Debería ponerse a régimen.

Draco le hizo un gesto para que se callara y le dejara concentrarse. No quería que Benedetto se Apareciera de repente en la puerta del restaurante y entrara sin darle tiempo a mandarle el hechizo. También podía lanzárselo cuando saliera, pero quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Benedetto llegó caminando por la calle junto a dos magos más y Draco sonrió como si se hubiera encontrado con un regalo inesperado.

-Oh, esto mejora por momentos. Cierra los ojos, Blaise, así podrás jurar que no me viste hacerlo. -Esperó unos segundos más para tenerlo a tiro y, en el momento preciso, le apuntó con la varita franca-. _Confesatio._

Un rayo chispeante brotó de la punta de la varita y le dio a Benedetto de lleno. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar y seguir la dirección del ataque, Draco y Blaise se Desaparecieron de allí y se Aparecieron en la terraza de una casa. Una celosía les permitía ocultarse y ver lo que sucedía en la calle y Draco se echó a reir cuando una voz en concreto se alzó por encima del alboroto de los otros magos.

-¡Una vez le pagué a una prostituta muggle para que se acostara conmigo¡Cuando era pequeño maté a un gato a pedradas¡Copié en el examen de Historia de la Magia de segundo curso¡Creo que la novia de mi hijo Paolo tiene la delantera más impresionante del mundo!

Benedetto iba de un lado a otro, buscando magos a los que gritar sus secretos más ocultos y Draco estaba ya revolcándose de la risa.

-¡Eso te enseñará a creerte mejor que un Malfoy!

La confesión a gritos seguía su curso pese a los intentos de los amigos de Benedetto, que cada vez parecían más abochornados, de ponerle fin.

-¡Una vez no llegué a tiempo al aseo y me ensucié los pantalones¡Cuando tenía cuarenta años tuve un lío con una bruja del Ministerio¡Fui yo quien rompió el jarrón de mi madre, no nuestro ghoul¡Cuando tenía trece años leí el diario de mi hermana Sofia¡Cuando tenía doce años le robé un tintero a un compañero de clase¡Odio a Tadeus Moltisanti porque tiene más pelo que yo¡Mi mujer ya no me atrae sexualmente!

Blaise también se reía, fascinado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Oh, vámonos de aquí-dijo Draco, de mala gana, intentando tranquilizarse-. Nos van a pillar.

Los dos se Desaparecieron de allí y se Aparecieron en el comedor de la casa de Blaise, donde siguieron riendo y riendo hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-Por las pelotas de Paracelsus¿qué ha sido eso?

Draco sonreía, feliz y satisfecho.

-Un invento de mi tía Bella. Se llama Confesatio y hace que la víctima vomite todos sus secretos durante cuarenta y ocho horas, sin parar ni para dormir. Te lo juro, Blaise, ese desgraciado va a desear estar muerto cuando pasen sus efectos.

-Es lo más divertido que he visto nunca. No sé por qué no lo usan en vez del Veritaserum.

-Porque no sacas nada en claro interrogándolo. Y hablando del Veritaserum...

Blaise asintió y fue a buscar la poción que habían comprado junto con la varita franca. Reducía bastante los efectos del Veritaserum y Snape enseñaba a sus alumnos más capaces a sortear los interrogatorios con su ayuda. Mientras tanto, Draco partió la varita que había lanzado el hechizo y quemó los dos trozos con un Incendio. Después de beberse la poción, se pusieron el bañador y salieron a la piscina para esperar a los aurores mientras tomaban el Sol.

--------------------------------------

Una hora después, el elfo de Blaise hacía pasar a dos Aurores a la piscina. Blaise, que estaba tumbado en una hamaca, se levantó para saludarlos mientras Draco seguía nadando perezosamente.

-¿A qué debo esta visita, señores?

-¿Es usted el señor Blaise Zabini? Yo soy Carlo Baretta y éste es Luigi Collodi. Nos gustaría que usted y su invitado nos acompañaran al Ministerio para hacerles unas preguntas.

-¿A nosotros¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el ataque que ha sufrido el señor Giorgio Benedetto.

-¿Un ataque?-Se giró hacia la piscina-. Eh, Draco, sal un momento. Dicen que han atacado al señor Benedetto.

-¿Sí? Pues me alegro-dijo Draco, sin dejar de nadar-. Se lo merece por ofenderme.

-No seas idiota y sal de ahí.-Volvió a dirigirse a los aurores-. ¿Cómo está¿Es grave?

-Ya les informarán en el ministerio.

Después de vestirse, Draco fue con Blaise y los aurores al ministerio. Primero querían hablar con Zabini, así que él tuvo que esperar en el pasillo, sentado en un banco. Por fuera, su expresión era totalmente impenetrable, pero su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Habría dado diez años de su vida por saber qué tal lo estaba haciendo su amigo ahí dentro. Suponía que bien, ya que recordaba que Snape se había mostrado satisfecho con su capacidad para eludir la Veritaserum. Y Zabini era el tercero mejor en Oclumancia, después de él mismo y de Pansy. ¿Cómo serían aquellos aurores de buenos?No mucho, esperaba. Pero¿y si Zabini decidía traicionarle?

Los nervios empezaron a jugarle una mala pasada y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y cerrar su mente. No podía controlar lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, pero podía controlar su propia cabeza. Aquello no era una acusación formal, sólo estaban declarando. Sí, seguramente examinarían sus varitas, pero no encontrarían ni rastro del Confesatio. Sólo tenía que mantener la calma y concentrarse en las preguntas.

Blaise salió finalmente de allí y por la mirada que le dirigió, Draco supo que todo había ido bien y que no le había traicionado.

-¿Quiere pasar, señor Malfoy?-dijo Collodi.

-¿Tengo opción?-replicó, con desdén, entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la silla que Blaise había ocupado antes.

Baretta estaba frente a él, con una expresión grave en su rostro.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre completo y su lugar de nacimiento?

-Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy y nací en Malfoy manor, en Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

-¿Cuándo llegó a Italia?

-El veinte de junio.

-Señor Malfoy, el señor Benedetto sufrió al mediodía un grave ataque. Hay testigos que afirman que hace cuatro días tuvieron una discusión y que usted lo amenazó.

-¿Y?

El auror abrió el cajón de su mesa y sacó un pequeño vial con una poción aceitosa y blanca.

-¿Le importaría contestar a unas preguntas bajo los efectos del Veritaserum?

Draco se felicitó a sí mismo por haber tomado el antídoto y fingió ofenderse.

-Creía que sólo tenía que hacer una declaración. No sabía que estuviera detenido o que me fueran a interrogar como a un vulgar criminal.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no?

"_Haz como que dudas... Tres, cuatro, cinco, ahora."_

-Está bien. No tengo nada que ver con ese asunto.

Con un gesto que esperaba que fuera de aristocrático desprecio, le quitó el tapón al vial y se lo bebió, notando el familiar sabor en la boca. Lo había probado durante los interrogatorios tras la Última Batalla.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre completo y su fecha y su lugar de nacimiento?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy. Nací el cinco de junio de 1980 en Malfoy manor, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

-¿Nombre de sus padres?

-Lucius Tiberius Malfoy y Narcissa Merope Black,

Las preguntas poco comprometidas se prolongaron durante un par de minutos para que Draco se acostumbrara a dejarse llevar por la poción, pero aquella había sido la primera lección de Snape. Uno tenía que hacer una pausa de al menos tres segundos antes de contestar cualquier cosa; eso podía proporcionar un tiempo precioso para pensar cuando las preguntas se complicaban.

-¿Es usted mortífago?

-No.

-¿Ha sido mortífago?

-No.

-¿Nunca ha estado a las órdenes de Voldemort?-preguntó Baretta, suspicaz.

-Estuve voluntariamente a sus órdenes durante cuatro meses, pero no llegué a completar el ritual de los mortífagos.-Le enseñó su antebrazo, limpio de marcas-. Nunca maté a nadie para sellar mi juramento, y sin ese último paso, no se me puede considerar mortífago.

El auror asintió y Draco suspiró con alivio para sus adentros, consciente de que había estado muy cerca de recibir una segunda dosis de Veritaserum. Nadie podía luchar contra una dosis doble.

-¿Dónde estaba esta mañana a las doce y media del mediodía?

"_Doce del mediodía en China, en España, en Australia, en Argentina..."_

-No lo sé, supongo que en la piscina. Hemos estado allí casi toda la mañana.

-¿Ha atacado usted al señor Giorgio Benedetto?

La necesidad de decir la verdad era irresistible y Draco luchó contra ella. _"No es un ataque, es una reparación, es una reparación, es una reparación..."_

-No, claro que no.

-¿Ha pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera?

-No.

-¿Tiene idea de quién ha podido ser?

-Sí.

-¿Quién?

-Cualquiera, ya que el señor Benedetto me pareció un auténtico gilipollas estirado que seguramente va por ahí ofendiendo a todo el mundo.

-¿Es usted responsable del ataque al señor Benedetto?

"_La culpa es sólo suya, no debió tratarme así, es culpa suya"_

-No.

-¿Ha sido el señor Zabini?

-No.

Los aurores intercambiaron una mirada y Draco reprimió una sonrisa victoriosa. Dada la falta de pruebas y las respuestas que estaba dando, el interrogatorio no podía durar mucho más sin darle motivos para una queja formal. Otro inconveniente más de no haber luchado contra Voldemort: los aurores ingleses se lo habrían puesto mucho más difícil.

De pronto, sintió una presencia en su cabeza. La intrusión fue tan dolorosa como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo y cerró todos los escudos de su mente con instintiva brutalidad, haciendo que Collodi saliera despedido hacia atrás y chocara contra la pared.

-¡Quieto!-avisó Baretta, poniéndose en pie y apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Ha intentado leerme la mente!-protestó Draco, indignado-. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un idiota¿Quién le ha enseñado Legeremancia¿Un puto troll¡Casi me fríe el cerebro!

Sus protestas no podían ser más sincera y Baretta bajó ligeramente la varita. El uso policial de la Legeremancia estaba permitido, pero todos los testigos y acusados tenían derecho a usar la Oclumancia según sus capacidades.

-No era necesario reaccionar así.

-¿No¿Usted cree?-dijo, apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia él-. Trate de sobrevivir cinco minutos al lado del jodido lord Voldemort y luego dígame que mis defensas son demasiado sólidas.

-¿Qué tiene que ocultar?

Draco recordó que aún seguía bajo los efectos de la poción.

-Muchas cosas que no son asunto suyo. Y ahora, si hemos terminado...

Los aurores lo dejaron salir y se reunió con Blaise en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Uno de esos payasos ha intentado leerme la mente. No he visto nada más torpe desde Potter bailando en cuarto año.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que él-dijo, presumido-. Ha salido disparado a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Conmigo no lo han intentado. Pero sí me han hecho tomar Veritaserum.

-Y a mí.

Draco y él salieron del ministerio y se Aparecieron en villa Claudia, donde tres lechuzas esperaban para entregarles sus mensajes a Zabini. Eran amigos suyos que le escribían para contarle lo que sabían del ataque a Benedetto y las cosas que estaba confesando sin descanso. Aquello volvió a hacerlos reir y Zabini propuso brindar por el éxito de la venganza.

-Oye, Draco...-dijo, mirándolo especulativamente, tras darle un sorbo a su vaso de whisky de fuego.

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de follarte a Harry Potter?

Le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

-Sí.

Draco se tapó la boca, horrorizado y estupefacto por la respuesta que el veritaserum le había arrancado, mientras Blaise reía a carcajadas.

-¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía!

-¡Maldito traidor hijo de puta¿Cómo...?

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-Es poderoso-contestó Draco, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos-. Blaise¿alguna vez has tenido una erección pensando en tu madre?

-Sí. ¡Mierda! Eres un cabrón, Malfoy. ¿Te gustaría comerle la polla a Potter?

Draco sonrió, triunfal.

-No lo sé si no lo pruebo. ¿Te has hecho pajas pensando en Snape?

-¡Sólo una vez¿Te has hecho pajas pensando en algún Weasley?

-¡Mierda, sí¿Y tú?

-Mierda, también. ¿Te has dejado dar alguna vez por el culo por un muggle?

-¡No!-exclamó Draco, ofendido-. ¿Y tú?

-Ni muerto.

Draco y Blaise continuaron sonsacándose algunos de sus secretos más íntimos, entre carcajadas, asco y vergüenza, hasta que la poción dejó de hacer efecto y los dos se encontraron con material de chantaje suficiente para diez generaciones.

-Vale, esta es la situación-dijo Draco-. Ahora mismo me cuesta mirarte a la cara, sabiendo que tu propia madre te pone cachondo...

-Mi madre pone cachondo a todo el mundo. Tú te haces pajas pensando en un hombre-lobo harapiento.

-Como he dicho, esta es la situación. O rompemos nuestra amistad y pasamos el resto de la vida planeando cómo asesinarnos para acabar con la posibilidad de que nuestros secretos más sucios salgan a la luz o nos hacemos un Obliviate el uno al otro. Yo personalmente opto por lo segundo; ya tengo bastante gente detrás intentando matarme.

-Está bien... Pero llama a los elfos para que se aseguren de que los dos hacemos el hechizo. No me fío un pelo de ti , y menos ahora que sé que te gustaría ponerle el culo a Harry Potter, el Chico-que-vivió para-hacer-gemir-a-Draco-Malfoy.

Draco dejó caer algo sobre Dumbledore que hizo que Blaise palideciera todo lo que su piel permitía y se apresurara a llamar a los elfos. Luego se quedó pensativo. Aquello era desconcertante. Potter... ¿Había querido acostarse con él¿Era posible que se hubiera sentido atraído hacia él sin tener ni idea? Lo único que recordaba era haberse hecho pajas alguna vez pensando en que le daba una paliza, y se ponía a horcajadas sobre él y le pegaba y le pegaba, soltando toda su rabia, y se dejaba caer sobre él cuando ya no podía más, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración, sus corazones latiendo juntos...

"_Por Merlín..."_

Pero Blaise le lanzó un Obliviate y Draco lo olvidó todo.

-----------------------------------------

Catzeruf, Blaise no se esperaba que insultaran a Draco, ya has visto cómo le ha ayudado a vengarse.

Xocolat, jajajajajajaja (esta soy yo imaginándome a Draco como lo has descrito) jajajajajajaja. En cuanto a Krum tengo debilidad por los cachas, qué puedo decir. Aún estoy recuperándome de la sobredosis de virilidad de "300" :P...

Drakitap, gracias por todo lo que me dices Benedetto es un imbécil, pero, como ya has visto, ha recibido lo que se merecía jaja. Y sí, el caso es que Draco está madurando-bueno, ya había empezado a madurar con Voldemort, pero sigue haciéndolo, que nunca viene mal-. En cuanto al quidditch, una de las cosas que me irritan de los libros es que SIEMPRE gane Gryffindor la Copa. Ahora la ha ganado Sly, jeje. Además, así esos pobres niños podrán recuperar un poco de auto-estima.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 **Andromeda**

Antes de que acabara el verano, Draco volvió a Inglaterra y se instaló unos días con Snape. Su profesor vivía en una casa muggle, vieja y fea, situada en una calle llamada Spinner´s End, a las afueras de Carlisle. La barriada estaba prácticamente desierta y de noche resultaba un lugar desapacible e inquietante. Draco se había alojado allí casi un mes, mientras esperaba su juicio y entonces le había parecido deprimente. Su opinión no había cambiado desde entonces.

-Sé que los profesores de Hogwarts no estáis muy bien pagados, pero francamente, Severus, esto es lamentable-dijo Draco, observando el comedor con un gesto de disgusto-. ¿No podrías cambiar el papel de las paredes o algo así?

-No.

-Todo el mundo habla de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero ¿qué hay de la decoración imperdonable? Porque esta lo es. Definitivamente.-Snape no se molestó en contestarle-. Al menos podrías dejar que Topey la arreglara un poco. Oh¿por qué vives aquí?

-Porque es mi casa. ¿Quieres acompañarme al callejón Diagón? Tengo que comprar unas cosas.

-¿Por qué no? Me encanta que me miren fijamente y susurren a mi paso.

-Al menos ya no intentan lincharte.-De pronto, Snape frunció el ceño con expresión preocupada y sorprendida-. Draco¿sabes que te han lanzado un Obliviate?

Draco soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa, sin sorprenderle lo más mínimo que el profesor de Pociones hubiera podido detectar aquel pequeño borrado de su cabeza. Severus conocía su magia hasta el punto de leerle las emociones a distancia, si se le permitía la entrada; comparado con eso, notar un Obliviate no era nada.

-Es una larga historia.

-Soy todo oídos-replicó, en un tono que dejaba pocas alternativas. Draco empezó a contarle lo que había pasado con Benedetto y, al final, Snape hizo un gesto de desaprobación-. Lo último que necesitas son más problemas, criatura descerebrada. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan impulsivo?

-¿Impulsivo¡Pasaron tres días! Fue un plan calculado al milímetro.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si te hubieran descubierto? Podrías haber acabado en la cárcel. Y nuestro Ministerio lo habría usado como excusa para no devolverte tus propiedades.

-No parece que necesiten excusas para eso. Y además¿qué querías que hiciera?¿No has escuchado lo que me dijo? No pienso consentir que nadie me hable así. ¡Nadie! Estoy harto de dejar que me insulten y no hacer nada.

Snape lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que Draco no pudo identificar y luego arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que te libere del hechizo?

Era su manera de decir que estaba de su parte. O de averiguar si era capaz de traicionar a Blaise. O las dos cosas a la vez.

-No. Blaise y yo hicimos un Juramento Inquebrantable. Si uno se libra del hechizo debe decírselo al otro, así que no serviría de nada. Y la verdad es que prefiero no saber qué le conté.

-Me resulta difícil decidir quién de los dos es más estúpido-dijo entre dientes-. Vamos, tengo prisa.

Draco siguió a Snape hasta el callejon Diagón. Había estado allí el día de su regreso a Inglaterra, pero no se había quedado mucho tiempo. Ahora se alegró de tener la ocasión de darse una vuelta y, aunque era consciente en todo momento de la varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, se sentía bastante despreocupado. Sin duda, ayudaba bastante tener a Snape a su lado. Draco nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero no había mago inglés entre doce y treinta y cinco años que no hubiera temblado en un momento u otro bajo la fría y peligrosa mirada del profesor de Pociones. Los maestros de Hogwarts tenían mucho más poder del que había creído hasta entonces.

Después de visitar una tienda de hierbas, fueron a comprar dos libros en Flourish y Botts. Al salir, Snape se detuvo en la puerta.

-Voy a ir un momento al callejón Knocturn. Ve a La Cabra Sonriente y coge una mesa. Cenaremos allí antes de volver a casa.

-Te acompaño.

-No. Draco, es mejor que no te vean por esa zona. Vete al restaurante y espérame allí. No tardaré.

Sin ganas de discutir, Draco terminó asintiendo y, cogiendo las bolsas con la compra, se fue a la Cabra Sonriente. Era un restaurante, abierto después de la guerra, que ofrecía también especialidades muggles. Aunque había mesas grandes en el centro, los laterales estaban ocupados con compartimentos separados por paneles, más discretos. Draco se fue allí y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Después sacó uno de los libros y empezó a leerlo, interesado.

Apenas había terminado el primer capítulo cuando le llegó una conversación proveniente de una pareja que se había sentado en el compartimento de al lado. Al principio, absorto como estaba en la lectura, sólo frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto por la distracción, pero de repente una frase captó su atención.

-...lo menos que puedes esperar es que Harry cambie, Ron. Todos hemos cambiado.

-Pero él está...distinto. Se relaciona más con los muggles que con nosotros.

Draco no podía creerlo. Eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¡Hablando de Harry Potter! El libro había pasado al olvido.

-Puede que sea eso lo que necesita. ¿No te das cuenta? Es como si pensara que, como mago, ya ha hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Nadie... nadie espera ya nada de él, excepto que desaparezca discretamente y no moleste demasiado.

-Eso es mentira. Hermione, es un héroe. Todo el mundo quiere conocerlo. Los niños le adoran. Lo último que nadie quiere es que desaparezca.

-Ya... Y por eso el ministro Clearwater dijo hace tres meses eso de vigilar que no surjan más magos oscuros dispuestos a llenar el vacío de Voldemort.

La voz de Granger sonaba dolida. Draco estaba absolutamente fascinado con lo que estaba oyendo.

-No lo decía por él. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que...?

-Yo no insinúo nada. Es el ministro quien lo hace. Porque ahora Harry es el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra. Y tú deberías saber mejor que yo lo que eso significa. Según la ley mágica antigua...

-...Harry tendría que ser el líder de nuestra comunidad.

-Por eso Fudge se sentía amenazado por Dumbledore y por eso el actual ministro se siente amenazado por Harry. Nuestras costumbres han cambiado, pero la magia lo sabe. ¿Cómo crees que le sentó a Clearwater que Firenze sólo quisiera sentarse a negociar con Harry el Tratado de los Centauros? Y eso por ponerte sólo un ejemplo.

Hubo un silencio y Draco se mordió el labio para no pedirles que siguieran hablando.

-Yo sólo digo que si alguien se merece un poco de felicidad... es él-dijo Weasley al final-. No tendría que haber roto con Ginny. Estaba bien con ella.

-Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces. A veces las cosas se acaban. Y más con nuestra edad.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero entonces no parecía tan... perdido como ahora. Y por lo menos...

-Dios mío, es el profesor Snape-exclamó Granger, interrumpiendo a su novio-. Y viene hacia aquí.

-¿Snape¡No tendrá una cita! Por Merlín, Hermione¿te imaginas que haya quedado aquí con una mujer?

-Sssht, calla.

Draco se giró para ver sin ser visto la alta figura de Snape saludando a sus dos antiguos alumnos y aliados con un seco movimiento de cabeza y su mejor expresión de desdén contenido.

-Granger, Weasley...

-Profesor Snape…-contestaron las dos voces, a coro.

-No sabíamos que conociera este sitio-dijo Weasley, con risa mal disimulada. Draco podía imaginárselo lanzándole miradas cómplices a Granger, creyendo que estaba siendo discreto y que Severus no se iba a dar cuenta de la burla. Comadreja inmunda... ¿cómo se atrevía?-. ¿Ha quedado con alguien?

-Ha quedado conmigo-replicó Draco, poniéndose de pie para dejarse ver.

La expresión consternada de sus caras al comprender que les debía de haber estado escuchando fue impagable.

-Malfoy...-exclamó Weasley, con hostilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí escuchando?

A Draco le sorprendió un poco que la presencia de Snape no estuviera refrenando un poco sus actitudes, pero aun así, sabía que tenía todas las de ganar.

-Yo estaba ahí sentado esperando al profesor Snape. Y vosotros dos sois los que habéis decidido sentaros a mi lado y contaminar acústicamente mi espacio con vuestros lloriqueos.

-Tendrías que habernos dicho que estabas ahí.

Él ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa cortés que sabía que resultaba de lo más irritante.

-¿Y eso por qué, Granger?

-Si no lo sabes, no vale la pena que te lo explique. Vámonos, Ron.

-A mí no me engañas, Malfoy-dijo Weasley, antes de marcharse, con tono venenoso-. Toda tu sangre está podrida.

El único indicio de que a Draco le había dolido el insulto fue que entrecerró un poco los ojos. Pero no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras le indicaba a Snape, quien había observado la escena con aparente desinterés, que hiciera lo mismo.

-Algún día vamos a ajustar cuentas la comadreja y yo-dijo, entre dientes.

-Reducir el número de Weasleys es una idea sensata, pero no compensa las molestias de verte en Azkaban.

Él sonrió y se apaciguó un poco. Severus tenía razón, no debía darle importancia. Y, sin embargo, costaba quitárselo de la cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Y sé sincero, por favor.

-¿No lo soy siempre?

-No.-El profesor arqueó las cejas, pero no discutió al respecto y se quedó mirándole en espera de su pregunta. Draco se mordió el labio, con dudas de última hora, pero quería escuchar la respuesta-. ¿Crees... crees que debería sentirme culpable de que mi padre matara al suyo?

-No veo por qué-dijo Snape, con suavidad-. Tú no eres responsable de sus crímenes.

Draco se frotó la cara, un gesto de cansancio que era raro que se permitiera en público y no pudo evitar acordarse de la noche en la que había visto a uno de los Montague asesinar a Percy Weasley para sellar su juramento como mortífago. En el momento de su muerte, el joven mago había estado temblando como una hoja y con lágrimas en las mejillas, pero no había suplicado. No se le podía exigir más.

Con un esfuerzo, apartó aquella imagen de su mente.

-Bien... Empezaba a pensar que era un monstruo.

Una chispa de compasión brilló por un momento en los negros ojos de Snape.

-Tú no eres ningún monstruo, Draco. Sólo eres un mocoso malcriado, terco e insensible.

Él reconoció el intento de animarlo y frunció los labios, insinuando un puchero.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Snape estuvo a punto de sonreir.

-¿Qué has escuchado capaz de poner tan nerviosos a Granger y Weasley?

La llegada del camarero, que miraba al profesor con cierta aprensión, retrasó un poco la respuesta. Draco leyó la carta con interés. El pastel de faisán le llamó la atención y pidió una ración. El profesor de Pociones eligió con desgana unas chuletas de cordero. Si no le hubiera visto comer con evidente placer en Malfoy manor, Draco habría creído que no había alimento en la tierra que pudiera gustarle.

-Estaban hablando de Potter.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por preguntar.

-Ah, pero esto es muy interesante, Severus-le aseguró Draco, sonriente.

Deteniéndose sólo cuando el camarero les llevó a toda prisa los platos (parecía temer un áspero rapapolvo de Snape si osaba retrasarse), Draco le contó lo que había escuchado. Cuando terminó, el profesor hizo un gesto de sarcástico desprecio.

-Nevará en el infierno antes de que Harry Potter se convierta en un Señor Oscuro.

Era difícil decir si era un insulto o un halago. Probablemente las dos cosas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

-Granger tiene razón.-Y parecía dolerle de verdad pronunciar esas palabras-. Potter ha descubierto que los políticos desconfían de los magos realmente poderosos.

Draco nunca había lamentado tanto su desinformación.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Además de lo de los centauros¿O de que obligara a McMillan a devolverte tu elfo doméstico? Unos meses antes de que salieras de Azkaban, el Ministerio recibió el soplo de que una manada de vampiros que habían apoyado a Quien... a Voldemort estaban escondidos en una casucha a las afueras de Manchester. Potter ni siquiera había terminado el entrenamiento de auror, estaba ahí sólo de apoyo. Estaban preparándose para entrar cuando uno de los vampiros se asomó y pidió parlamentar con él. Por supuesto, aceptó. No está en su naturaleza rechazar el estrellato, como todos sabemos. Veinte minutos después, salió de la casa y dijo que esos vampiros estaban bajo su protección.

Draco palideció.

-¿Qué?-Los vampiros no le producían el mismo miedo cerval que los hombres-lobo, pero tampoco le gustaban demasiado.

-Ningún auror, ni siquiera el jefe del equipo, se atrevió a contradecir al gran Harry Potter, así que regresaron a Londres con las manos vacías. No estoy al tanto de lo que pasó realmente, pero se dice que en la manada había algunas crías y que la jefa del clan le juró obediencia a cambio de su libertad.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de par en par, llenos de admiración, fascinación y envidia.

-No jodas...-Snape pareció reprocharle el vocabulario, pero él hizo como que no se daba cuenta-. ¿Eso es verdad?

-Como te he dicho, sólo son rumores. Pero sí sé que a Clearwater no le sentó nada bien, aunque no ha habido ningún caso de ataques de vampiros a humanos en Inglaterra desde entonces.

-¿Se han ido del país?

-No, siguen aquí. Los centauros y los duendes los han visto.

Draco guardó silencio mientras trataba de asimilar las novedades. En otro momento de su vida, la idea de Potter recibiendo la lealtad de una manada de vampiros le habría puesto de los nervios, lo habría considerado una farsa. Pero ya no le costaba admitir que su antiguo enemigo era poderoso y nunca habría sido seleccionado para Slytherin si no hubiera sabido apreciar el poder. Su respeto por las habilidades mágicas de Harry Potter, que ya había sido alto tras la caída de Voldemort, aumentó aún más y sus sentimientos se volvieron de pronto demasiado confusos para querer vérselas con ellos en ese momento.

-He decidido visitar a mi tía Andromeda-dijo abruptamente.

Snape aceptó de buena gana el cambio de conversación y siguieron cenando.

--------------------------------

Draco observó la casa que tenía frente a él buscando alguna clave que le hablara de sus propietarios. Era de factura indudablemente muggle, con dos pisos, una antena parabólica y un jardín bien cuidado. Pero proveniente de algún sitio-y estaba dispuesto a apostar que era desde el patio trasero-, le llegaba el inconfundible aroma de un huerto donde se cultivaban plantas más susceptibles de formar parte de una poción que de una ensalada y cuando cruzó la puerta del jardín vio una no menos inconfundible pluma de lechuza en la hierba, cerca de un viejo roble.

Antes de llamar al timbre, Draco se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que su expresión no mostraba la más mínima inseguridad. La situación era bastante extraña-no todos los días conocía uno a una tía desheredada a la que supuestamente tendría que odiar-, pero le parecía vagamente indigno dejarse ver afectado por ello.

La puerta se abrió y todas sus defensas se derrumbaron con estrépito.

Era como ver a su madre. El mismo pelo rubio, la misma nariz respingona, los mismos labios. Su madre, con diez años más de lo que recordaba. Todo igual, excepto los ojos, que eran negros como los de casi todos los Black. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue tragar saliva y mirarla, conmocionado. Entonces la expresión de Andrómeda cambió de la cordialidad a la comprensión teñida de lástima y Draco se tensó, horrorizado.

"_No, eso no. No me hagas eso, por favor, no me mires así. No podré soportarlo. No me dejes echarme a llorar delante de ti porque me recuerdas a ella"._

Andrómeda Black frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día¿No ves que entran bichos¡Vamos, pasa!

Dando media vuelta, su tía empezó a andar por el pasillo y Draco la siguió con profunda gratitud, esforzándose por volver a recuperar el control de sus emociones. Sólo necesitó unos segundos. Cuando llegaron al salón, ya se sentía capaz de volver a mirarla sin flaquear.

-Te he traído una botella de whisky de fuego-dijo, recordando el paquete que llevaba en la mano. Su voz sonaba ya controlada de nuevo-. Es del 87.

Ella, que había estado de espaldas a él fingiendo que se ocupaba del carrito del té que había junto a la mesa, se giró sonriente.

-Ah, buena cosecha. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Cómo tomas el té?

-Con limón y dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Andromeda le sirvió el té y se preparó una taza para ella misma.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.-Y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos como si estuviera examinando sus rasgos, volviéndolos familiares-. Tenía ganas de conocerte. Al fin y al cabo, Nymphadora y tú sois los únicos parientes de mi sangre que me quedan.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Mi hija me dijo que habías ido a Bulgaria para examinarte de los ÉXTASIS en Durmstrang. ¿Cómo te han ido?-Draco le contó las asignaturas que había escogido y se quejó de que sólo le hubieran puesto un Supera las Expectativas en dos de sus exámenes-. Bueno, aun así, son unas notas excelentes. ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a algo?

-Ahora tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Ah, así que es verdad-exclamó ella, interesada-. Tus padres se las arreglaron para no dejarte en la miseria.

-Por supuesto-replicó él, esperando dejar claro con su tono de voz que sus padres eran muy capaces de dar esquinazo al ministerio.

Andrómeda parecía arder en deseos de preguntarle unas cuantas cosas, pero al final optó por seguir manteniendo una conversación menos personal.

-Entonces¿qué planes tienes?

-Voy a viajar un poco. Darles un poco más de tiempo para que se calmen. Pero quiero recuperar mi casa, eso es lo más importante de todo.

Su tía asintió.

-Además, es una casa impresionante. Yo fui unas cuantas veces allí, cuando era más pequeña¿lo sabías?

-Bueno... sé que mi madre y tía Bella fueron.

-Sí, claro, ya me imagino que no te hablaron mucho de mí.-No parecía importarle mucho-. Lo que más recuerdo es esa escalera grande de mármol en el vestíbulo. Y los jardines. Daba igual la época del año que fuera, siempre había flores en algún sitio.

-Deberían seguir estando ahí, si los aurores no los han destrozado.

-Recuperarás la casa, Draco, ya lo verás. Lleva en tu familia más de cuatro siglos. Y desde que todo el mundo sabe que el elfo doméstico te sigue perteneciendo, las pretensiones del ministerio tienen aún menos sentido.-Lo miró especulativamente-. Tal vez podrías recuperarla más rápido si les ayudaras a localizar todos los objetos de magia negra que aún queden allí.

Él la miró con cierta frialdad.

-Cuando tenía doce años acompañé a mi padre a Borgin y Burkes para que se deshiciera de unos cuantos artículos de ese estilo. Es todo lo que sé sobre magia negra en la mansión. Y en cualquier caso, jamás ayudaría a los aurores a desmantelar Malfoy manor.

Andromeda se encogió de hombros.

-Era sólo una idea. Al fin y al cabo, también es posible que ya no quede nada. Hace unas semanas le pregunté a mi hija y parece ser que hace meses que no encuentran nada más peligroso que los cuadros del Salón de Retratos. Tengo entendido que los insultos de tu abuelo son especialmente hirientes.

Draco se echó a reir, satisfecho.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Además... alguien me dijo que él nunca habría seguido a Riddle.

Su tía hizo un ruidito sorprendido.

-Riddle... ¿Así lo llamas?

-Es su maldito nombre¿no?

-Incluso ahora, pocos magos se atreven a llamarlo Voldemort.-Andromeda se sirvió otra taza de té y le dio un sorbo-. No, tu abuelo nunca lo habría seguido. No puedo imaginarme a Abraxas Malfoy inclinándose delante de nadie. Era demasiado orgulloso. La última vez que lo vi, estuvo hablando con mi padre sobre Voldemort y le convenció para que no tomara la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Creía que el abuelo Cygnus había sido mortífago-dijo él, sorprendido.

-No, qué va. No me entiendas mal, apoyaba a Voldemort. Tenía ideas absolutamente espantosas sobre los muggles. Pero ni él ni mi madre llegaron a convertirse en mortífagos. Tu abuelo los convenció de que parte de la familia debía permanecer neutral o, al menos, parecerlo.

Draco comprendió de pronto por qué había querido conocer y visitar a su tía.

-También conociste a mi tío Scorpio¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Sí. Y me sorprendió que se hiciera mortífago. Scorpio era tan vital, tan rebelde... Me recordaba un poco a Sirius. No podía entender que deseara vivir en un mundo dirigido por Voldemort, que sólo era odio. Por supuesto, despreciaba a los muggles, pero nunca le oí decir nada sobre matarlos.

-¿Y averiguaste por qué se unió a él?

-No. Quizás porque todos sus amigos lo estaban haciendo. Quizás pensó que las cosas nunca llegarían tan lejos. El ansia de sangre de Voldemort sorprendió a más de uno. Aunque eso supongo que lo sabes mejor que yo¿no?

A Draco le estaba agradando su tía, pero no tanto como para enseñarle todas sus cartas la primera vez

-Bueno, es que ni te imaginas lo mal que me quedaban esas capuchas y esas máscaras.

Andromeda esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Sí, seguro que fue por eso.

Una pequeña lechuza blanca golpeó con su piquito en la ventana del salón. Draco estaba seguro de haberla visto antes e intentó recordar a qué mago pertenecía. Para su sorpresa, cuando su tía la dejó pasar, el animal voló hasta él. Y de pronto, supo quién era su dueño.

-Eres la lechuza de Weasley.

El pájaro se limitó a enseñarle la pata en la que llevaba atado un mensaje. Draco, bastante suspicaz, cogió el pergamino y lo desenrolló para leerlo.

"_Malfoy, _

_Hermione dice que te debo una disculpa por el comentario del otro día. Lo siento._

_Weasley_

Draco arrugó despectivamente la nariz.

-¿Malas noticias?-inquirió Andromeda mientras le daba un trocito de pastel a la lechuza.

-No, sólo un mensaje sin importancia. ¿Me puedes dar un poco de pergamino?

-Claro. Espera un momento.

Su tía se levantó y salió del salón. Draco se quedó mirando a la lechuza. Habría sido difícil olvidarse de ella, tan diminuta y blanca como un copo de nieve, aunque él prefería las aves de aspecto más agresivo. El pájaro le devolvió la mirada con desinterés; aparentemente, recordaba la enemistad entre él y su dueño.

Cuando Andrómeda volvió con un trocito de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero, Draco escribió rápidamente.

"_Weasley,_

_tu sinceridad, elocuencia y emoción a la hora de disculparte me han dejado sin habla._

_Malfoy"_

Mientras la lechuza salía volando por la ventana, Andromeda Tonks miró la sonrisa belicosa de su sobrino y meneó la cabeza con aprobación.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Sospecho que eres un bicho de mucho cuidado.

Habían terminado el té cuando el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que había llegado Ted Tonks, el marido de su tía. "_Mi tío_", pensó, súbitamente mareado al comprender que tenía un tío hijo de muggles. ¡Un Malfoy con un tío sangresucia! Fue como si pudiera sentir a su padre detrás de él, mirándole con ojos llenos de desaprobación, y aunque era una tontería-al fin y al cabo, difícilmente se le podía culpar a él de ese matrimonio-no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Su nombre sugería, además, un hombrecillo rechoncho, calvo y tan desprovisto de magia como una patata. Demasiadas impresiones para un solo día. Pero era consciente de que si se marchaba, su tía podía malinterpretarlo y enfadarse con él, y lo cierto era que había pasado un buen rato con ella, así que se preparó para pasar por esa deprimente experiencia con la mejor disposición posible.

Tendría que haber sospechado que, desheredadas o no, las Black no se impresionaban fácilmente.

Ted Tonks era un hombre alto y apuesto, de unos cincuenta años, lleno de energía. Aunque iba vestido con un traje chaqueta oscuro, el ligero desorden de su pelo y el nudo flojo de la corbata le daban un aire informal que lo favorecía mucho. Draco pudo imaginarse con facilidad lo irresistible que debía de haber sido de joven y cuando lo vio sonreir, entendió perfectamente a su tía.

-Así que tú eres Draco Malfoy-le saludó, estrechándole la mano-. Me alegra que al fin te hayas dejado caer por aquí.

-¿Cómo está usted?

-No seas tan formal, hombre. Estamos en familia.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?-le preguntó su mujer.

-Sí, por favor. Draco, te quedas a cenar¿verdad? Le he dicho a Andromeda que comprara costillas para los tres.

-Oh, no sé... No he avisado de que iba a cenar fuera.

-Puedes usar nuestra chimenea, si quieres. Está conectada a la red Flú.

Después de decirle a Snape que iba a quedarse a cenar allí, Draco pasó a la cocina con su tía para seguir charlando mientras su tío, que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta, empezaba a preparar las costillas. La conversación era agradable y Draco pronto se sintió relajado de nuevo. Ted Tonks le estaba causando buena impresión. Supiera lo que supiera de él, de sus padres y de su pasado, lo estaba tratando como si realmente se alegrara de tenerlo allí

Habría sido exagerar decir que, cuando terminó de cenar y decidió que era hora de marcharse, estaba deseando repetir la experiencia, pero estaba satisfecho con el modo en el que habían ido las cosas. Por primera vez en muchos años, sentía que aún le quedaba alguien más en el mundo, aparte de Snape.

-Escribe de vez en cuando, para que sepamos cómo te va-le dijo su tía, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Descuida. Adiós.

Fue el olor.

Draco tenía un sentido del olfato muy agudo y, en el frío fresco de la noche, el olor a suciedad fue un aviso tan potente como un grito. Un breve chispazo verde en el rabillo del ojo y se tiró en plancha contra el suelo mientras el rayo del Avada Kedavra pasaba rozándole el pelo. Su mano voló hacia su varita.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritó, en dirección al origen de la maldición.

_-¡Avad...!_

Andromeda cortó la maldición con su varita.

_-¡Fractus!-_exclamó, con ojos llameantes de furia.

Unos aullidos de dolor indicaron que había dado en el blanco y algunos huesos acababan de romperse en trocitos. Draco estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando otro rayo verde se estrelló a menos de un palmo de su pierna y comprendió que al menos había un mago más. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, conjuró tres rápidos Expelliarmus seguidos.

Después se hizo el silencio.

-¿Estás bien?

Era su tío, corriendo hacia él, con la varita aún en la mano.

-Sí.

-Han debido Desaparecerse. O quizás tenían Trasladores. Vamos, tienes que entrar a casa. Aquí no estás a salvo.

Draco se puso en pie, aunque las piernas le temblaban un poco, y siguió a Ted hasta el interior de la casa.

-¿Los habéis visto?-preguntó Andromeda. Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza y ella le apretó el brazo-. Vamos, hemos de llamar a los aurores.

-----------------------------

El hecho de que el auror que dirigía el equipo fuera el mismísimo Alastor Moody no ayudó a Draco a calmarse en lo más mínimo. No sólo era el hombre que había matado a su madre, aunque la culpa fuera de Voldemort; en cuarto año, Moody había sido contratado como profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras y una de las cosas que había hecho había sido transformarlo en hurón y romperle varios huesos al hacerle rebotar contra el suelo y las paredes. Después había sabido que, en realidad, un mortífago llamado Barty Crouch había secuestrado a Moody y se había hecho pasar por el profesor gracias a la poción multijugos, pero Draco no podía evitar mirar al auror y sentir el odio mezclado con miedo que había sentido entonces. Sospechaba que el verdadero Moody no le habría tratado mucho mejor y el modo que tuvo de mirarlo mientras los interrogaba a él y Andrómeda parecía confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuando se Apareció delante de la puerta de la casa de Snape, lo único que quería era acostarse y olvidarse de ese día.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el profesor, que estaba leyendo en el salón-. ¿Ha ido mal la cena?

Draco se apoyó contra la pared.

-La cena ha ido bien. Lo que no me ha gustado tanto ha sido el comité de despedida que me esperaba en la puerta cuando me marchaba.

Snape cerró el libro y se puso de pie.

-¿Te han atacado¿Qué ha pasado¿Te han herido?

Draco le habló del ataque y de los aurores. Cuando oyó hablar de Moody, Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, y Draco recordó la reacción que había tenido después del episodio del hurón. El Barón Sanguinario le había contado que había visto cómo Snape, pillando desprevenido al supuesto auror, le había puesto la varita en el cuello y lo había amenazado con matarlo si volvía a atacar a alguno de sus alumnos, y que Dumbledore en persona había tenido que intervenir para separarlos.Y aunque Snape hubiera descubierto a final de curso quién se escondía realmente bajo la apariencia de Moody, estaba claro que tenía más razones que aquella para despreciarlo.

-No es más que un paranoico que disfruta demasiado matando mortífagos. No sé cómo ese estúpido de Clearwater lo tiene dirigiendo a los aurores. No le hagas caso, Draco.

-No se lo hago.

-¿Quién más sabía que estabas allí, además de tus tíos y yo?

-Puede que Granger y Weasley. Él me mandó a su lechuza mientras estaba allí.

-¿Por qué?-Draco buscó el pergamino y se lo enseñó-. Muy conmovedor.

-Eso pienso yo. Pero me cuesta creer que haya sido uno de los dos, por mucho que me odien. Estoy seguro de que esos tipos eran mortífagos. Usaban el Avada Kedavra todo el rato y olían como dos fugitivos sin tiempo para darse una ducha. No sé... Puede que me hubieran oido hablar de mi tía en La Cabra Sonriente. O me han seguido. No lo sé.

Snape se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y después le puso la mano en el hombro, señal de que estaba terriblemente preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho. Deberías llevar siempre un chivatoscopio en el bolsillo. Así al menos no volverán a pillarte por sorpresa.

-Sí, supongo.-Draco sintió una suave sensación en su cabeza, casi como si alguien le estuviera acariciando el pelo-. Estoy bien, Severus. No hagas eso.

Su profesor detuvo su delicado intento de Legeremancia, pero Draco sabía que había llegado a captar su ansiedad.

-Acuéstate. Te preparé una poción tranquilizadora.

-No necesito...

-Haz lo que te digo.

Draco hizo un gesto de desdén.

-Eres peor que una madre.

Pero obedeció y fue a darse una ducha rápida y a acostarse, del mismo modo que se bebió la pócima cuando Snape se la llevó a la cama. Su sabor era dulce y reconfortante y Draco sintió cómo sus nervios se suavizaban casi al instante, haciendo que se le cerraran los ojos. Sabía que Severus permanecería aquella noche despierto, con la varita en la mano, y se durmió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

----------------------------------------------

RAC, hola, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Lo de convertirlo en jefe de una mafia... Le pega, pero no en este fic, jaja.

Mary, así que de viaje¿eh? Espero que te lo pasaras bien. El intercambio de confesiones entre Blaise y Draco no estaba previsto, salió solo. No puedes fiarte de los Sly ni aunque sean tus personajes, jajaja.

Xocolat, he de reconocer que después de ver las fotos de Equus miro a Dan Radcliffe con otros ojos. Y hay cosas de los amigos que es mejor no saber, jaja. Por suerte, ellos tienen el Obliviate.

Drakitap, hola! He pasado el finde pegada al ordenador, para variar. Aunque tb me fui al cine a ver Spiderman 3, cosa que no recomiendo, por cierto. Yo me reí mucho escribiendo la última parte entre Draco y Blaise, jaja. Son amigos a la Sly. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, pero en esta primera parte de la historia al pobre Draco le caen palos por todas partes. Me alegra mucho que te quedes con ganas de saber más cuando acaba cada cap, eso es que lo he hecho bien, jeje.

Koneko vamos a darle a Blaise un voto de confianza y a pensar que lo de Dumbledore fue sólo una fantasía loca y aislada cuando estaba muy borracho o algo así, jajaja. El Confesatio fue una inspiración de última hora. Quería que Draco se vengara, pero no sabía muy bien cómo, y de pronto se me ocurrió eso. Pensé que tenía cierta justicia poética. Harry está al caer.

Susi hola, me alegro de que te esté gustando Lo de Harry va despacito... Es que Draco necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de según qué cosas.

Catzeruf, si Draco se hubiera acordado de su descubrimiento, el fic se habría acabado mucho antes, jeje


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 **Diez años después.**

Aunque Snape tenía que marcharse a Hogwarts el 29 de agosto, le dijo a Draco que él podía quedarse en su casa mientras quisiera. Este le agradeció el gesto, pero el lugar le resultaba deprimente si tenía que vivir allí solo e hizo planes para marcharse también ese día.

El último sábado antes de su partida, decidió que quería probar una experiencia nueva y le preguntó a Severus, no con muchas esperanzas, si quería ir al cine con él.

-¿Al cine?

-Sí, ya sabes, donde hacen esas películas. Habrás ido alguna vez¿no?

-Cuando era muy pequeño. ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las películas?

-Blaise tiene una tele de plasma y cuando estuve con él vi un montón de DVD.

-Bueno, no sé que son los DVD ni eso del plasma, pero creo que me quedaré en casa. Los libros son una cosa, pero francamente, las películas no me interesan. Rara vez puede aprenderse algo de ellas.

Draco sabía cuándo Snape se estaba haciendo el difícil y cuándo hablaba en serio y no insistió. Lo cierto es que el profesor de Pociones, pese a haber tenido un padre muggle, estaba tan apartado de aquel mundo como cualquier mago de sangre pura apegado a las tradiciones. Ni siquiera tenía televisor en casa, sólo algunos libros. Su hogar era Hogwarts.

Ante la perspectiva de ir solo, Draco pensó que quizás podía pasarse por alguna discoteca después y se arregló un poco. Vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda gris, se despidió de Snape y se Apareció en el callejón trasero de uno de los hoteles en los que había dormido al salir de Azkaban. Después de asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto, salió del callejón y se juntó con los jóvenes y los turistas que se preparaban para la noche del sábado londinense. Había unos cines no muy lejos de allí y Draco tomó esa dirección. No le importaba demasiado qué película ver, sólo quería estar a oscuras en un cine, comer palomitas de maíz y ver si era tan divertido como había oído decir.

A dos calles del cine, frente a la puerta de un restaurante, vio a Harry Potter.

Su antiguo compañero de clase iba acompañado por dos chicas y una de ellas parecía estar riñéndole por algo. Draco, que tenía instinto para el lenguaje corporal, observó la escena con interés y dedujo que Potter había prometido que llevaría a algún amigo para hacerle compañía a la otra chica y había fallado estrepitosamente. Deseoso de incomodarlo un poco,-¿por qué iba a ser, si no?- se plantó delante del grupo.

-Eh, Potter.

Harry lo miró y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de pánico mientras miraba de reojo a las chicas. Draco no necesitó Legeremancia para saber que le preocupaba que dijera algo delante de ellas que desvelara su condición de mago.

-Malfoy¿qué haces aquí?

-Iba al cine.-Miró a las chicas con fingida simpatía-. ¿No me las presentas?

Potter parecía decididamente suspicaz, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

-Estas son Katie Finney y su amiga, Elizabeth Grant. Este es Draco Malfoy. Iba a clase conmigo.

Draco las besó en la mejilla y no le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa de Potter al verlo besar a dos muggles.

-Encantado de conoceros.

Elizabeth había dejado de parecer defraudada y estaba contemplando a Draco como si no pudiera creer su suerte. Él se dio cuenta y le sonrió. Después se giró hacia Harry, que hacía todo lo posible por parecer tranquilo, sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Os vais a cenar?

-Sí.-Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio cómo Elizabeth le hacía una seña a Katie y ésta le daba un pequeño codazo a Potter en el costado. El mensaje era claro, pero Harry hizo oídos sordos-. Y será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Katie apretó los labios y se dirigió directamente a Draco.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

Harry se apresuró a contestar primero.

-Oh, seguro que tiene otros planes.

-No, en realidad, no-dijo Draco, divertidísimo-. Siempre puedo ir al cine otro día.

-Estupendo-exclamó Katie, mientras Elizabeth sonreía-. Venga, vámonos.

Draco echó a andar junto a la chica que supuestamente tendría que acompañar esa noche, tratando de no soltar una carcajada al pensar en la mirada de frustración de Potter. Su interés no era sólo chincharlo un poco; después de la conversación que había escuchado entre Granger y Weasley, sentía más curiosidad hacia él que nunca.

Cuando se detuvieron junto a un semáforo para cruzar la calle, Harry se colocó junto a Draco.

-¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó, en un cuchicheo furioso.

-¿Yo?-Le dedicó su mirada más inocente-. Nada, cenar.

-No saben que soy un mago.

-Hasta ahí llego, gracias. Vamos, Potter, no te alborotes. Te aseguro que tu pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-¿De qué habláis vosotros dos?-intervino Katie con curiosidad.

-De nada-contestó Harry, pasándole la mano por la cintura.

Por divertido que fuera verlo tan incómodo, Draco no pudo evitar sentir una ligera irritación. ¿De verdad se creía que podía revelar la existencia de la magia a dos muggles¿Precisamente él¿O es que pensaba que planeaba matarlas en medio del restaurante?

-Oye, Draco, y tú¿qué haces?-le preguntó Elizabeth, cuando cruzaban-. ¿Estás estudiando o ya trabajas?

-Ya he terminado de estudiar.

-¿Sí¿Qué has estudiado?

Draco pensó un poco.

-Idiomas.

-¿Sí¿Cuáles hablas?

-Inglés, francés, español, latín, búlgaro, italiano, alemán, haitiano y ruso.

La mirada de Harry era de franco escepticismo, pero las dos chicas estaban impresionadas.

-Caray... ¿Haitiano?

-Pasé unos meses allí cuando era pequeño y mis padres no dejaron que olvidara lo que aprendí.

-Qué guay, Haití. ¿Por qué fuisteis allí?

Draco había sido muy pequeño entonces como para haber visto mucho, pero recordaba una noche en la que sus padres habían vuelto a casa con manchas de sangre y algunas plumas de gallina pegadas a la ropa y al pelo y recordaba a un hombre alto, negro, con un collar de huesos en el cuello y los ojos más fríos que había visto nunca hasta su primer encuentro con Voldemort.

-Mis padres querían estudiar las... costumbres locales.

-¿Son sociólogos?

-No, no exactamente.

Antes de que pudieran seguir preguntándole por ellos, Draco tomó la iniciativa y les preguntó primero a que se dedicaban ellas. Las dos chicas empezaron a hablar y él sólo tuvo que acordarse de asentir y fingir que entendía en todo momento lo que querían decir, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que era un ¡Pod o "descargarse un archivo".

Cuando llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron a cenar, consideró por un momento la posibilidad de seguir mostrándose encantador y hacer que Elizabeth se quedara colgada de él. Aquello fastidiaría a Potter enormemente. Pero ni la joven le hacía sentir el impulso de ser encantador ni, en el fondo, quería fastidiar a nadie. Lo único que pretendía era averiguar de una maldita vez qué pasaba con el Chico-Que-Vivió y satisfacer su curiosidad. Después, podía casarse con esa muggle y morirse de asco el resto de su vida si eso era lo que quería. Así que prefirió pasar más inadvertido y observar con atención cada detalle. Había tantas cosas que descubrir, si uno sabía mirar... Los gestos de Katie indicaban que estaba acostumbrada a más muestras de cariño de las que estaba recibiendo aquella noche. Seguramente Potter estaba cortándose un poco a causa de su presencia. También era fácil darse cuenta de que era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante; a veces se dirigía a él como si pensara que era un caso perdido, de un modo irritantemente maternal. No sentía ninguna simpatía con las chicas que hacían eso y si no despreció más a Potter por salir con alguien así fue porque se dio cuenta de que él no podía estar menos enamorado. Incluso contando con que no podía sentirse cómodo del todo con un Malfoy sentado en la misma mesa que él, era obvio que no albergaba esos sentimientos. Ya lo había visto enamorado en Hogwarts, una vez de una Ravenclaw y otra, de la Weasley-chica. Entonces había resultado patético, con esos ojos de cordero degollado y esa sonrisa de tonto. Nada que ver con la expresión que tenía ahora, donde sólo había una ligera satisfacción y quizás...¿gratitud?

Pero, gratitud ¿por qué? No podía ser por dejarse llevar a la cama, no cuando Potter era un ídolo de masas en el mundo mágico.¿Alejaba las pesadillas? Aquella habría sido una razón de peso, pero estaba casi seguro de, en ese caso, él la estaría mirando con adoración. No podía tratarse de las pesadillas. Ciertamente, Katie tampoco podía haberle salvado la vida ni nada por el estilo. Y, desde luego, no había hecho gran cosa por mejorar su aspecto. Su ropa no podía ser menos distinguida. Bueno, quizás le estaba agradecido por haberle desvelado que debía comprársela de diez tallas menos de lo que acostumbraba, ya que en eso sí que había avanzado respecto a Hogwarts. Aun así, salir con alguien sólo por eso parecía un poco excesivo. Y quizás lo de su problema con las tallas lo había descubierto Potter solito. O se lo había dicho Granger, después de consultar varios libros.

Si no hubiera temido las consecuencias de ser pillado, habría usado la Legeremancia con él. Sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando pidieron los postres, las dos amigas dijeron que tenían que ir al baño y dejaron la mesa. Harry miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que estaban lo bastante lejos para no oirles y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Draco.

-El otro día me enteré de lo que pasó en casa de la madre de Tonks. ¿Cómo estás?

-Ya sabes, me gusta ser popular-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Dado que los aurores estáis siendo tan incompetentes, mi única esperanza es que vengan a atacarme a la vez los dos bandos y se eliminen entre ellos.

-Moody está haciendo todo lo que puede.

Draco lo miró con frialdad.

-Me perdonarás si no siento una gran confianza por ese hombre.

Al parecer, Harry sabía lo de Narcissa Malfoy, porque no intentó cantarle las excelencias de Alastor Moody.

-Es difícil seguirle la pista a los mortífagos fugitivos. Tienen trasladores internacionales sin registrar escondidos por todo el país. El ministerio está intentando desarrollar un hechizo para localizarlos, pero hasta que lo consigan, entran y salen del país como quieren. Y cuando no se dejan ver como el otro día, están escondidos como ratas.

-Quizás tengáis que ponerme un auror pegado al culo, ya que por lo visto soy un imán para mortífagos. Oye, Potter, preferiría cambiar de tema. Seguro que cuando intentaban asesinarte a ti, no querías charlar de ello durante la cena. ¿O me equivoco?

Harry lo consideró en silencio antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No. Está bien. Dime entonces qué haces sentado aquí. Y no me vengas con "estoy cenando".

-Forma parte de un plan maligno para deshacerme de ti y usar el prestigio de tu asesinato para ocupar el lugar que merezco como verdadero Señor Tenebroso. Le he hecho un Imperius al camarero para que eche matarratas en tu pastel de fresas,-Hizo un fingido gesto de rabia-. Mierda, se me ha escapado. Ahora tengo que inventar otro plan.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

Draco estuvo a punto de sonreir. Había sonado igual que si estuvieran en el instituto.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas tú qué haces sentado aquí con esa chica? Te he visto mirar con más cariño a un escreguto explosivo.

Harry le puso mala cara.

-Deja a Katie fuera de esto. Es genial. Y no me digas cómo me siento o me dejo de sentir; eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Estás a la defensiva-dijo, sin alterarse. En aquel restaurante, Potter no se atrevería a lanzarle ningún hechizo-. Y deberías desarrollar un poco más tu sentido del humor. Bueno, ya puestos, también deberías echar esa camisa a la basura y cortarte el pelo, pero sólo te lo digo como crítica constructiva.

-¿Se supone que ahora estás siendo gracioso?-exclamó, sarcástico.

-Ajá.

-Pues yo creo que sólo estás siendo un entrometido.

-Al menos yo no voy por ahí fingiendo ser lo que no soy-replicó, irritado de pronto-. ¿Qué sacas haciéndote pasar por muggle?

-No pretendo hacerme pasar por muggle, pero tú mejor que nadie podrás apreciar que no le cuente a una chica con la que sólo llevo saliendo un mes que soy un mago.

-Díselo, y se irá corriendo tan rápido que creerás que es capaz de Desaparecerse.

-No la conoces de nada, así que cállate la boca.

-No necesito conocerla más para imaginarme cómo reaccionaría si oyera hablar de mortífagos, dementores y vampiros. Oh, seguro que insiste en invitar a Lupin a la boda. Los hombres-lobo están tan de moda ahora entre la clase media...

La llegada de las chicas puso fin abruptamente a la conversación y Draco las miró con mal contenida impaciencia. Justo cuando la cosa había empezado a ponerse interesante... Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, con sus anécdotas insulsas sobre la universidad, las dietas y las memas de sus amigas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que había visto y hecho las cosas que Potter había visto y hecho pudiera encontrar interesantes a semejantes bobas? El misterio no le dejaba tranquilo.

--------------------------------

Después de cenar, Draco acompañó al grupo a una discoteca, aunque entró en ella pensando ya en marcharse de allí. No le apetecía nada pasar la noche bailando con Elizabeth y viendo cómo Harry se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un squib. La música de las discotecas muggles tampoco le entusiasmaba. Si tenía que desmelenarse bailando, prefería el rock duro. Pero no terminaba de tomar la decisión de irse. Tenía la sensación de que había dejado a medias una discusión y ardía en deseos de finalizarla. Y aunque el rumbo que había tomado la noche no hacía presagiar que fuera a tener la oportunidad que deseaba, le daba rabia irse así.

Al cabo de una hora, harto de bailar aquella música electrónica que le parecía puro ruido con una chica que no le atraía, estaba más dispuesto a olvidarse de Potter y marcharse, pero entonces fue la propia Elizabeth la que le solucionó el problema. En medio de un baile, se detuvo de pronto, pálida, mirando algo que estaba detrás de él. Draco, tocando instintivamente el bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita, se giró y no vio nada, sólo gente bailando y parejas besándose, pero Elizabeth estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas y corrió a buscar a Katie. El poco interesante enigma se resolvió pronto: había visto a su ex novio besándose con una chica con la que había jurado que no tenía ningún lío. En vez de echarse a reir y sugerirle que se comiera a Draco delante de su ex, (no es que él deseara tal cosa, pero le parecía el único consejo sensato en esa situación), Katie se lo tomó con intensa gravedad y declaró que las dos tenían que irse. Unos minutos más tarde, los dos magos observaban en la calle cómo se alejaban en taxi.

-¿Tú quieres volver ahí dentro?-preguntó Harry de pronto.

-No.

-¿Te vas ya?

-No-dijo Draco, lentamente-. No, me apetece dar una vuelta. Vete tú, si quieres.

-No, a mí tampoco me apetece irme a casa.-Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos pareció saber qué decir, pero luego Harry lo miró con determinación-. Ven, ya sé a dónde podemos ir.

Sin llegar a plantearse muy bien por qué le hacía caso, Draco lo siguió por un par de calles hasta que llegaron a un pequeño jardincito.

-No irás a ponerte romántico conmigo¿verdad, Potter?

-No seas idiota-replicó Harry, poniéndose colorado-. A ese sitio sólo se puede ir Apareciéndose. Venga¿estás listo?

Draco asintió, pero cuando Harry le puso la mano en el hombro, su corazón se aceleró un poco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué pasaba, el paisaje cambió y se encontró en lo alto de un edificio, con Londres a sus pies extendiéndose más allá de lo que abarcaba la vista. Incluso para alguien acostumbrado a viajar en una escoba voladora, el espectáculo era impresionante.

-Por Merlín-exclamó, boquiabierto-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En lo alto de la Torre 42-contestó Harry, obviamente satisfecho por su reacción.

-Es una pasada-dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Entonces se acordó de noche, cuando tenía nueve años, en la que Lucius lo había montado en su escoba y lo había llevado a Londres con la intención de mostrarle también la belleza nocturna de la ciudad desde el aire. La sensación agridulce de ese recuerdo moderó su entusiasmo-. Parece un buen sitio para pensar.

Harry asintió y se sentó en lo que sin duda era su sitio habitual. Draco se colocó a su lado y durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar.

-Malfoy-dijo Harry, rompiendo finalmente el silencio-, cuando te vi en Azkaban y te dije que me parecía mal que te hubieran condenado lo decía en serio. Creo que es increíble que te negaras a matar a nadie a pesar de las torturas y... y más aún que acudieras a la Última Batalla en tu estado.

Era una alabanza y una parte de Draco lo sabía y se alegraba de oirla, pero era tan insólito viniendo de él, tan inaudito, que otra parte se lo quedó mirando con desconfianza.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Siempre pensé que eras un cobarde, pero me equivocaba. Y la mayoría de magos que te condenaron ni siquiera llegaron a luchar contra Voldemort.

Aquello era más irreal de lo que Draco podía soportar y se puso en pie, mirándolo casi con indignación.

-Pero bueno¿a ti qué te pasa¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Qué quiero de ti?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué estás siendo... amable conmigo¿Por qué ya no me odias?

-Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo. Eres tú el que ha aparecido de pronto y se ha venido a cenar conmigo y con mi novia.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

Harry lo miró entre impaciente y confundido.

-No lo sé, Malfoy. Las cosas parecen distintas después de una guerra. Además, al final luchamos en el mismo bando. Y tú tampoco me odias¿no?-Se encogió de hombros, incómodo, y frunció el ceño-. Mira¿qué más da? Si no quieres estar aquí, Desaparécete y listo.

-No he dicho eso.

-¿Prefieres que volvamos a la etapa de "Potty-Potter" y "cara cortada" y "hurón albino"?-dijo, alterándose un poco, como si Draco no se hubiera mostrado conciliador-.¿Tanto te divierte putearme¿De verdad quieres que intercambiemos insultos sobre nuestros padres muertos?

-Tampoco he dicho eso.

-Bien. Porque no tengo ganas¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Te critiqué por muchas cosas, Malfoy y en la mayoría, creo que tenía toda la razón del mundo-dijo con firmeza-. Pero en algunas me equivoqué. Y uno de mis escasos errores fue el que te he dicho, pensar siempre que eras un cobarde.

En ese momento, Draco tuvo un extraño momento de claridad. Podía empeñarse en seguir pensando que eran enemigos o podía aceptar que lo que había sido imposible para dos adolescentes podía ser posible para dos adultos. Podía seguir usando las opiniones de su padre o podía buscar las suyas propias. La elección estaba ahí, ante él, tan sencilla y decisiva como la noche que había bajado la varita frente a Dumbledore y la madrugada que había partido hacia el campo de batalla porque el odio que sentía por Voldemort y su preocupación por Snape eran mayores que su miedo a morir. Con su primera decisión había recuperado su alma y con la segunda, su orgullo. ¿Qué podría ganar ahora, si hacía lo correcto?

Mientras volvía a sentarse, las palabras parecieron salir solas de su boca.

- Algunas de las cosas que te hice y que te dije en Hogwarts son imperdonables.

Harry contuvo el aliento, sorprendido, pero luego su expresión se volvió tan desconfiada como la de Draco unos segundos antes.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Draco rehuyó su mirada un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros.

-De algunas. Como... los insultos a tus padres.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, sin saber qué decir y Draco tuvo la sensación de que le había dado algo muchísimo más importante de lo que creía.

-Bien.

Durante un buen rato no dijo nada más, pero Draco agradeció el silencio. Él también necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas. No necesitaban hablar, así estaba bien. Se sentía a gusto allí sentado, observando las luces de la ciudad a sus pies, escuchando la respiración de Harry cerca de él. No entendía del todo qué había pasado, pero tenía la sensación de que se había arreglado un error importante.

-Tienes que reconocer que era muy ingenioso a la hora de tocarte las narices-dijo de pronto.

-Eras un puto grano en el culo, Malfoy.

Draco hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-Sí, lo sé. Aunque tú tampoco eras ningún santito, Potter. Aún me acuerdo de cómo os reísteis tus amigos y tú cuando el supuesto Moody me mandó a la enfermería con cinco huesos rotos.-Chasqueó la lengua-. No es nada digno de un Gryffindor.

Pero Harry, más que avergonzado, parecía extrañado.

-¿Qué¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Sé que me llamabais "el increíble hurón saltarín".

-¿Qué? Espera... Malfoy¿estás diciéndome que cuando Crouch hijo te convirtió en hurón y te hizo rebotar contra el suelo y las...?-Harry abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta al parecer de lo que su propia pregunta era respuesta suficiente-. Joder, Malfoy¿lo dices en serio?

-La clavícula izquierda, muñeca izquierda, dos costillas y este dedo-dijo, señalándole el anular de la mano izquierda. Si Potter estaba fingiendo, se merecía un premio-. ¿No lo sabías? Estaba convencido de que lo sabías.

-No. No, ni idea.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, da igual. Total, al día siguiente ya me había curado. Fue mucho peor lo de ese jodido hipogrifo. ¿Es verdad que te lo has quedado?

-Vive en el Bosque Prohibido. Entonces... ¿te hizo daño de verdad? Creía que... Ya sabes, daba la impresión de que estabas fingiendo, que lo hacías sólo para que lo mandaran ejecutar y tiraran a Hagrid.

-No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de la decapitación de tu pollo gigante o del despido de tu amigo también gigante. Pero no... Me di cuenta de que creías que estaba fingiendo y que eso te hacía subirte por las paredes y decidí seguirte el juego. Lo que no sé es cómo pudiste seguir creyendo eso cuando retrasaron el Slytherin-Gryffindor hasta que me recuperara.

-Pues...pensé que les habías engañado.

-¿A McGonagall y a madame Pomfrey? Vaya, Potter, me siento halagado. Pero me temo que con trece años aún no había alcanzado esa maestría.-Se subió la manga para enseñarle la cicatriz-. Mira¿ves?

-Vaya...

Draco volvió a bajarse la manga, pensando de pronto la suerte que tenía de no tener ahí la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Pues no sabes lo más divertido de todo. Adivina qué forma toma ahora mi patronus.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-¿Un hipogrifo?

Draco asintió y Harry se echó a reir.

-Sabía que te haría gracia.

Entonces, una sensación extraña en la nuca le hizo tensarse un poco, alerta. Luego la reconoció y, sonriendo con condescendencia, bajó ligeramente los escudos de su mente para que Snape pudiera percibir sus pensamientos y se quedara tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien?

Draco se giró hacia él.

-Sí. Era el profesor Snape, asegurándose de que sigo vivo, como siempre.

-Snape...

-Si te atreves a decir algo malo de él te cruciaré el culo, Potter, te lo aviso-dijo, completamente en serio.

-Estoy temblando, Malfoy. Pero no iba a criticarlo. Puede que no sea una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo, pero te aseguro que es una de las que más admiro.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de mirarlo nuevamente con desconfianza.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí, claro. Sin él, nunca habríamos podido ganar a Voldemort.

Los dos siguieron hablando un rato del papel que el profesor de Pociones había jugado desde la primera aparición de Voldemort hasta su derrota definitiva, fingiéndose un mortífago que fingía haber cambiado de bando mientras era objeto de sospechas y desconfianzas por parte de todos. Draco estaba tan asombrado como complacido de ver que Harry era capaz de apreciar el talento, la sangre fría y el coraje que había demostrado Snape todo ese tiempo.

-¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?

-Lo intenté, después de la guerra. Pero no tenía mucho interés en escucharme.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que dejara de molestarle y que si quería agradecerle lo que había hecho, tratara de no tener descendencia para ahorrarle la visión de otro Potter en su clase de Pociones.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-El día que aprendas a leer entre líneas descubrirás un nuevo Severus Snape.

-¿Quieres decir que aquello era... su manera de decirme... hum... algo bueno?

-No, no quiero estropearte la diversión de averiguarlo por ti mismo.

-Tal vez tendrías que escribir un diccionario Snape-Resto del mundo.

-Tal vez.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y luego Harry dio un suspiro.

-Yo tendría que irme ya. Mañana entro a trabajar a las siete de la mañana.

-¿Salvas el mundo mágico y no tienes los domingos libres? Ser un héroe es una mierda.

-Le estoy haciendo el turno a Colin Creevey. Mañana se casa una prima suya.

-¿Bruja o muggle?

-Muggle.-Draco asintió, perdiendo el interés-. Bueno... me voy.

Harry empezó a levantarse y Draco le imitó, consciente en ese momento de que tenía algo de frío.

-Ya nos veremos-dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para calentárselas.

-Vale.-Parecía estar a punto de Desaparecerse, pero entonces lo miró-. Oye, Malfoy...

-¿Qué?

Harry tardó unos segundos en decidirse a continuar.

-¿Crees que las cosas habrían sido distintas si aquel día en el tren de Hogwarts, hubiera aceptado la mano que me ofreciste?

De todas las preguntas que Draco podía haber esperado, aquella era posiblemente la última. Por un momento, no supo qué decir. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta porque la sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Creo que mi padre lo hubiera aprovechado para entregarte a Voldemort atado de pies y manos. Pero quizás tú y yo no habríamos tenido que irnos al blanco y al negro. Quizás habríamos podido quedarnos en el gris y ser amigos.

Harry pareció meditar la respuesta y luego, tras asentir, le tendió la mano.

-Nunca es tarde.

Draco había soñado con aquel momento bastantes veces. El gran Harry Potter, el insufrible Chico de Oro reconocía que había cometido un error y suplicaba ser su amigo. En su sueño, se reía de él y lo alejaba a patadas de su presencia. Pero la realidad no se pareció en nada al sueño, porque lo que pasó fue que se sintió estúpidamente conmovido y le estrechó la mano, cálida y fuerte, diez años después de conocerse.

------------------------------------

Drakitap, jaja, le diré a Draco lo de la lotería. Harry llega muy poco a poco. Fíjate que Draco ni siquiera es consciente de que se siente atraído por él-y ahora se le ha olvidado por el Obliviate-. Y en este cap. están como tanteado el terreno para ser amigos. Gracias por todas las cosas que me dices, de verdad. No sabes cuánto me alegra que pienses eso.

Entertain meMalfoy, hola, me alegro de recibir tu comentario y de que el fic te esté gustando tanto. Y me encanta que Sev te esté cayendo un poco mejor gracias a la historia. Le daré recuerdos tuyos (aunque ya sabes que te lo agradecerá a su manera, jaja). La verdad es que una de las razones principales para escribir el fic era dar una imagen un poco más amable de los Sly; todo lo que sabemos de ellos es a través del Harry del canon y éste los mira con bastantes prejuicios. Bueno, gracias por tus palabras. Nos vemos mañana!

Xocolat pues sí, aquí está Harry, tan mono él.

Catzeruf, ¿en serio te gustó tanto? Gracias.

Mary sí, fueron unas disculpas muy sentidas, jaja. Me alegra que los Tonks te cayeran bien.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14 **Cruzando el charco**

Después de pasar dos semanas en Bulgaria, Draco viajó a los Estados Unidos dispuesto a encontrar a Pansy y olvidarse de una vez de la simpatía que de pronto sentía hacia Harry Potter, no porque le pareciera mal sentirla, sino porque en ese momento no era más que una distracción inoportuna. Vale, podía decirse que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra y admitía que se sentía contento por ello, pero no hacía falta darle más vueltas, ni ponerse tan tonto como una niña de diez años a punto de escribir en su diario "Harry y yo nos hemos hecho los mejores amigos para siempre".

La comunidad mágica más numerosa del país se hallaba en Nueva York, pero prefirió viajar a Nueva Orleans, donde no había barrio mágico propiamente dicho porque no había necesidad. Allí la mayoría de los muggles creían en la brujería, y si bien los magos no iban por ahí sacando la varita ni haciendo hechizos, tampoco se escondían tanto como en Europa. Draco no era partidiario de mezclar ambos mundos, pero la fórmula de Nueva Orleans no le disgustaba del todo. Armado con su Guía Mágica para el Turista, encontró un hotel donde poder alojarse con Topey y salió a la calle en busca de su amiga de la infancia. Su aspecto y su manera de hablar llamaban mucho la atención y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se convirtió en el chisme de moda en la comunidad mágica de la ciudad y empezó a ser recibido en los sitios con un "me habían hablado de ti". La mayoría de magos parecía deseoso de ayudar, pero pasaron los días sin que ninguno de ellos reconociera a Pansy cuando les enseñaba la fotografía más reciente que había encontrado de ella, una que le había dejado Blaise en la que salían los tres.

Una noche, cansado de no hacer otra cosa, se arregló un poco y se fue a una discoteca de magos que había en el Barrio Francés. Según la GMT, ponían la mejor música de la ciudad, tanto mágica como muggle, y daban conciertos en directo de soul, blues y jazz. Cuando Draco entró, le dio la bienvenida una voz negra, rota y extrañamente sensual que cantaba sobre el desarraigo y la añoranza y supo con certeza que aquel sitio iba a gustarle. Algunos magos lo reconocieron y lo saludaron con la cabeza y una bruja mulata se acercó a él.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Hace un par de días te pasaste por mi tienda preguntando por tu amiga y te compraste una camisa blanca de hilo.

-Monica, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Has tenido suerte? ¿Has averiguado algo sobre ella?

-No, aún no.

La chica señaló una mesa que había detrás de ella.

-Estoy ahí con unos amigos. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

Draco aceptó, interesado en averiguar más cosas sobre los magos en los Estados Unidos, y Monica hizo las presentaciones. Había un chico alto y negro que se llamaba Claude Morey y que estaba casado con una bruja pizpireta y pecosa llamada Maya. A su lado había otro mago, John Mitig, cuyas facciones revelaban algo de sangre india. Por último, saludó a una bruja de pelo castaño y sagaces ojos azules, Serena Betancourt, que le hizo sitio para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Podemos preguntarte quién es esa chica que buscas, Draco?-le preguntó Maya-. ¿Es algún antiguo amor?

"_Cursi."_

-Más o menos. Se fue de Inglaterra en cuanto terminó la guerra y no pudimos hablar. Sólo quiero saber que se encuentra bien.

La mención de la guerra hizo brillar los ojos de los dos chicos.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Llegaste a luchar?

-Sí, en la última batalla.

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-John, no seas crío -dijo Serena, en tono disgustado.

-Venga, Ser, se lo estoy preguntando a él.

Draco pensó que ese Mitig era idiota perdido para preguntar algo así como si fuera emocionante, pero se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-La guerra consiste en matar gente.

Los magos estaban claramente interesados en los sucesos de tres años atrás, pero evitaron las preguntas más macabras. Draco les contó sin entrar en detalles cómo había reaccionado la comunidad mágica ante la reaparición de Voldemort y cómo estaban llevando la postguerra, pero después cambió hábilmente de tema y empezó a preguntarles a ellos sobre las costumbres del país. En el mundo mágico no había mucha comunicación transoceánica y Estados Unidos era mucho más desconocido para los magos europeos que para los muggles. Draco había tenido que enterarse por su GMT que tenían dos escuelas de magia, que sólo dos ciudades, sin contar el caso especial de Nueva Orleans, tenían barrio mágico-Nueva York y Salem-,y que las maldiciones imperdonables estaban castigadas con la pena de muerte; hablando con ellos descubrió que estaban empapados de cultura muggle, que consideraban algunas tradiciones mágicas "demasiado anticuadas" y que, al menos sobre el papel, la pureza de la sangre nunca había sido un valor importante.

-Aunque aún quedan líneas familiares puras-le aclaró Claude-. Serena y yo sólo tenemos ascendentes magos, con algún squib incluido, eso sí. Pero porque nuestros antepasados son de aquí y en esta ciudad siempre ha habido mucho mago con el que emparentarse.

-Parecen apellidos franceses-comentó Draco, lanzándole una mirada apreciativa a Serena. Para su sorpresa, estaba un poco envarada. Bueno, seguramente era por la mención a los squibs. ¿Qué mago como es debido hablaría con tanta ligereza de algo tan embarazoso? -. Los Malfoy también venimos de allí.

-¿En serio?-exclamó Maya-. Pareces super-inglés.

"_Super-inglés_", repitió Draco, con exasperación.

-Mis antepasados llegaron a Inglaterra en el siglo XVII, pero siempre buscaban esposa en Francia, para mantener las raíces. Mi padre fue el primer heredero Malfoy en casarse con una inglesa.

-¿Sabes en lo que estamos más retrasados aquí?-intervino Monica-. En el sexo. Aquí hay demasiada represión.

-¿Sí? ¿Os casáis vírgenes o algo así?-bromeó él.

-No me refiero a eso. Pero hay muchos magos influidos por la moral muggle. Mi hermana está liada con otra bruja y cada dos por tres tienen que aguantar las bromitas de algún gilipollas.

A Draco no le pasó desapercibida la chispa de burla en los ojos de Mitig. Sí, definitivamente era el que peor le caía.

-Como si eso tuviera mucho que ver con el poder y el talento de un mago-dijo, desdeñando la idea-. En Europa también tenemos algún cretino de esos, generalmente de familia muggle, pero a la mayoría les da lo mismo.

Las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla siguieron apareciendo sobre la mesa a medida que charlaban sobre las diferencias y parecidos de sus costumbres. Draco empezó a relajarse. Aquellos chicos eran inofensivos y, aunque no fueran la clase de compañía que solía frecuentar y antes de la guerra los habría considerado, como poco, traidores a la sangre, ahora le parecían básicamente agradables.

-Oye, Draco, quizás deberías poner un anuncio en el Giinawind-le sugirió Serena, mencionando el periódico mágico de más tirada en el país-. Sería más rápido que ir preguntando mago tras mago.

Draco ya le había estado dando vueltas a la idea, pero no sabía si sería aconsejable llamar tanto la atención sobre ella. Si estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida, un anuncio con su nombre al alcance de cualquier mago podría perjudicarla.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado.

-Puedes usar algún tipo de clave que sólo entienda ella-añadió, como si supiera cuáles eran sus objeciones.

Él la miró con aprobación. Le parecía la persona más interesante de aquel grupo, quizás porque era la que menos hablaba y, por lo tanto, la que resultaba más misteriosa. Draco tanteó ligeramente su mente, poco más que un roce delicado y casual que no podía molestar a nadie, y percibió unas defensas bien pertrechadas. No se sorprendió cuando unos minutos después sintió algo parecido en su propia cabeza.

Algo achispados por la cerveza de mantequilla, Maya, Claude y John salieron a bailar y Draco se quedó en la mesa con Monica y Serena, comparando Hogwarts con Mailen, la escuela de brujería a la que habían ido los cinco. La hermana de Serena, Rowenna, estaba aún allí, cursando su último curso y era la capitana del equipo de quidditch de su residencia. Después, Monica descubrió a otra amiga suya entre la multitud y fue a saludarla, dejando a Draco a solas con Serena. Los dos siguieron charlando amistosamente de quidditch, pues ella había sido Pasadora en su equipo, hasta que Draco vio que había dos magos algo más mayores que ellos cuchicheando mientras la miraban de vez en cuando. No parecían estar admirando su belleza.

-¿Conoces a esos dos?-preguntó en voz baja-. No te quitan los ojos de encima.

Ella ni siquiera se giró para averiguar quiénes eran.

-Este es un país libre.

-¿Pasa algo?

Serena se encogió de hombros, pero la tensión de su cuerpo era evidente.

-No. Oye, ¿quieres bailar un rato? Esta canción me gusta mucho.

Draco sintió un raro impulso de caballerosidad y, asintiendo, se fue con ella a la pista de baile. Después de un rato, animada también por las bromas de sus amigos, Serena pareció olvidarse de aquellos chicos. Draco, no, pero no hizo más preguntas.

El día siguiente comenzó con la misma falta de frutos que los anteriores y Draco empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de que su antigua novia nunca hubiera puesto los pies en Nueva Orleans. A decir verdad, le costaba un poco imaginársela allí; era una ciudad demasiado cálida e informal para la fría y sofisticada Pansy.

Pero quedaban algunos establecimientos por visitar y a última hora de la tarde llegó a uno de los últimos. Era una cochambrosa tienda de amuletos en la que tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que una anciana muggle terminara de decidirse entre dos colgantes que, en realidad, carecían de valor mágico. Después de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la anciana se fue y el dependiente, un hombre de unos cuarenta años que a Draco le recordaba un poco a su tío Rodolphus Lestrange-lo cual significaba que debía ser precavido-lo miró con curiosidad.

-Tú eres el inglés, ¿verdad?

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Estoy buscando a una amiga mía, también inglesa.-Le enseñó la foto, atento a su reacción-. ¿Te suena? Ahora puede llevar el pelo distinto.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y luego lo miró con una sonrisa codiciosa.

-No sé... Puede que me suene un poco... Muy vagamente.

Draco ya se había encontrado con esos problemas de memoria un par de veces desde que había empezado a preguntar. Los Malfoy no tenían absolutamente nada en contra de los sobornos, si no quedaba más remedio.

-Comprendo.-Se sacó una moneda de oro equivalente a cinco galeones del bolsillo-. ¿Y ahora?

-Voy recordando.-Otra moneda más fue el empujoncito que necesitaba-. Nunca he visto a esta chavala, pero sé quién puede haberla visto. Hay una bruja que vive a cincuenta millas de aquí, en los pantanos. Se llama Abigail Delacroix. Hace medio año o así me dijo que había ido a visitarla una bruja inglesa.

-¿Cómo llego hasta allí?

El dependiente volvió a hacerse el remolón.

-No estoy seguro.

Rápido como una serpiente, Draco sacó su varita y se la puso justo debajo del cuello.

-No tientes tu suerte.

-Vale, tranquilo, inglés-dijo el mago, tenso, aunque conservando la sangre fría-. Su casa está en los pantanos, a unas cien millas de aquí, en dirección noroeste.

Draco apretó un poco más la varita contra su cuello.

-Si me has engañado...

-No te he engañado. Todo el mundo conoce a la Delacroix.

-Bien.-Draco alzó las cejas un segundo en un ademán que en él resultaba amenazador y luego apartó la varita-. Ha sido un placer.

Mucho más atento de lo que dejaba ver a un ataque por la espalda, Draco salió de la tienda. Una vez fuera, se permitió sonreir con esperanza. Aquella era la primera pista que había encontrado en ocho días. Tenía ganas de Aparecerse en el hotel, coger su escoba y marcharse ya en busca de esa Delacroix, pero el sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse y decidió que era mejor esperar al día siguiente. Una vez en el hotel, siguiendo un impulso, le mandó una lechuza a Serena preguntándole por la vieja Delacroix. Menos de dos horas después, su lechuza regresó con otro mensaje citándole a las once en el cementerio de Les Innocents. Intrigado, llamó a Topey.

-Quiero que les preguntes a los elfos domésticos del hotel si conocen a Abigail Delacroix.

El elfo regresó diez minutos después.

-Se dice que luchó junto a Dumbledore en la primera guerra contra el Señor Tene...

-Topey...

-Contra Riddle, amo Draco. Pero cada vez que lo llamo así, tengo ganas de pillarme los dedos con un cajón.

-Pues supéralo. Si quieres seguir siendo mi elfo doméstico, no llamarás a ese loco de otra manera. ¿Qué más te han dicho?

-Todo lo contrario, amo, que estuvo cinco años en Haití aprendiendo magia vudú. Parece una bruja muy poderosa. El amo Draco tiene que tener cuidado.

El cementerio de Les Innocents estaba más concurrido de lo que esperaba por jóvenes muggles que estaban bebiendo en grandes vasos de plástico o dándose el lote y Draco intentó evitarlos mientras buscaba a Serena. No sospechó que, con su palidez y su aspecto un tanto etéreo estaba ayudando a cimentar la leyenda de que en Nueva Orleans había vampiros hasta que se topó sin pretenderlo con dos adolescentes que, al verlo, palideceron y se echaron a temblar.

-¿Eres... eres...?

-¿Qué?

Una de ellas estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Eres un vampiro.

Draco arrugó la nariz, disgustado, y de pronto dio un paso hacia ellas, alzando los brazos como si fuera a atacarlas. Las chicas pegaron un grito y salieron corriendo de allí y él se echó a reir silenciosamente. Después siguió caminando, cómodo entre las viejas tumbas porque no había nada que temer de los muertos, y al final distinguió la silueta oscura de Serena, sentada sobre una losa de piedra ennegrecida por los años.

-¿Has oído gritar a unas chicas?-preguntó, un poco preocupada.

-Creo que decían algo de un vampiro-dijo, quitándole importancia-. ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Por qué hemos quedado en un cementerio?

-Los magos no suelen venir aquí y no quería que nadie me viera. Escucha... sobre Abigail Delacroix... no sé si sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

-Entonces es verdad. Practica la magia negra.

-Si tu amiga ha ido a verla...

Draco entendió perfectamente la insinuación, pero hizo caso omiso de ella.

-Te agradezco el aviso, pero tengo práctica tratando con magos oscuros. Lo único que quiero es que me confirme que la vio en el país.

-Ten mucho cuidado-dijo Serena, como si aquello fuera lo único que quería dejar claro.

-Esto me lo podías haber dicho con una lechuza.

-Mejor cara a cara. No nací ayer, Draco. Aunque no lleves la Marca Tenebrosa, me jugaría la varita a que creciste entre gente que la llevaba. Imagino que sabes cuidarte solo, pero no te fíes de ella un momento.

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Matarme?

-Tal vez lo haga, si cree que eres un traidor a la sangre. Y los dos sabemos que lo eres, o ahora mismo estarías muerto o en la cárcel. Buena suerte.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, se Desapareció.

La mansión Delacroix estaba en mitad de los pantanos, pero relucía de tal manera que era obvio que había magia de por medio. Draco observó apreciativamente los detalles de las balaustradas, el rico tejido del que estaba hecho el felpudo de bienvenida que había frente a la puerta, el aldabón de plata. Buena o mala, tenía buen gusto.

Después de insistir un poco, un ruido de pasos le indicó que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y un chico joven y apuesto, pero con ojos vacíos, apareció ante él. Si no era un inferius, no le faltaba mucho y Draco, luchando para no tragar saliva ni tocar nerviosamente su varita, apeló a los aires de superioridad de sus padres para sobrellevar la situación.

-Dile a tu ama que Draco Malfoy está aquí y desea hablar con ella.

-Oh, "tu ama"...-dijo una voz, proveniente de un pasillo-. Qué terriblemente anticuado, ¿no?

Abigail Delacroix apareció finalmente ante él. Era una mujer negra de edad indefinida, muy maquillada, vestida con una túnica blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver sus curvas. La expresión de su cara parecía casi jovial, pero Draco había visto muchos ojos como los suyos.

-Madame Delacroix...-dijo, haciendo una inclinación fría y cortés con la cabeza.

Casi inmediatamente, sintió que intentaban entrar en su mente casi con la misma brutalidad de Voldemort. Sin parpadear siquiera, aguantó el envite y ella tuvo que retirarse sin haberlo conseguido. Ninguno de los dos dio señales de que aquello hubiera pasado.

-Así que Draco Malfoy... ¿Quieres pasar? Tomaremos un té mientras hablamos.

-Perfecto-dijo él, con el hechizo para detectar venenos y pociones fresco en la memoria.

El salón era verdaderamente precioso, con un gran piano blanco en una esquina, cortinas de hilo y una chimenea de mármol. La bruja le indicó que tomara asiento en un mullido sofá y otro joven, tan guapo como el otro, con ojos tan vacíos, entró casi al momento con un carrito del té. Draco se preguntó, incrédulo, cómo era posible que aquella mujer pudiera tener esos sirvientes en casa sin que el Ministerio de Magia estadounidense enviara a los aurores a por ella.

-¿Cómo lo tomas, querido?

-Con limón y dos terrones de azúcar.-Se fijó en el cuadro que había sobre la chimenea, de un apuesto hombre negro-. Es un retrato impresionante.

Ella se giró para mirar y Draco aprovechó para rozar su varita con los dedos y pronunciar el hechizo. El té en su taza no reveló ningún elemento extraño.

-Era mi padre.-Hizo una mueca pensativa-. Malfoy, Malfoy... ¿Eres familia de Abraxas Malfoy?

-Era mi abuelo.

Aquello pareció sorprenderle.

-Pero Abraxas era un gran amigo mío. Oh, esto es una sorpresa deliciosa. Me cuesta creer que estés aquí ahora mismo.

El aviso que le había dado Serena la noche anterior ayudó a Draco a captar la peligrosa insinuación y ganó tiempo soltando un par de cortesías. No sabía qué era mejor; admitir que había luchado contra Voldemort o fingirse un mortífago lo bastante listo para engañar al Wizengamot. ¿Qué le habría dicho Pansy?

-Tenemos a más de un conocido en común. Me han dicho que hace unos meses la visitó una amiga mía, Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Pansy Parkinson? Oh, querido, sin duda no conozco a nadie con un nombre tan... común.

-El linaje de Pansy es casi tan antiguo como el mío e igual de puro-replicó Draco, seguro de que la arrogancia aristocrática era su mejor baza en aquel momento-. Pero quizás usaba otro nombre. Mire, aquí tengo una foto suya.

Ella la observó con detenimiento.

-¿Quién es este joven tan deliciosamente apuesto?

-Un amigo, Blaise Zabini.

-Mmmm... ¿también es inglés?

-Medio inglés y medio italiano. ¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Le resulta familiar?

-No creo... ¿Por qué la estás buscando, _mon cher_?

-Era mi prometida.

Abigail le puso la mano en el brazo, donde tendría que haber estado la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Teníais mucho en común?-preguntó, con aparente amabilidad.

"_Mierda, Pansy, ¿qué le dijiste a esta vieja salida?"._ Era obvio que Delacroix practicaba la magia negra, pero eso no la convertía necesariamente en mortífaga. Había magos oscuros en otros países que no habían engrosado las listas de aliados de Voldemort simplemente porque no querían ser gobernados por un inglés o porque no creían en la pureza de la sangre o porque eran lobos solitarios, incapaces de servir a un amo.

-Nos parecíamos como dos gotas de agua.-Decidió arriesgarse un poco-. Quizás ella es... más directa que yo. A mí me gusta pasar más desapercibido.

-Comprendo-dijo, dejando la mano en su brazo unos segundos más-. Y pese a ello, crees que podría estar viajando con un seudónimo.

-Es directa, no imprudente. La situación en mi país es delicada y los magos con ciertos apellidos debemos tener cuidado. Y permanecer unidos.

Ella asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con él y le ofreció un plato con delicadas pastas francesas.

-No has comido nada. Por favor, sírvete. Están deliciosas.

Por el aspecto, lo parecían, pero Draco las rechazó con un gesto indiferente que no dejaba entrever sus suspicacias respecto a la comida y la bebida que pudieran ofrecerle allí. No quería cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir convertido en uno de esos inquietantes zombies.

-Nunca pico entre horas.

Abigail no se había dejado engañar.

-_C´est bien_. Tú te lo pierdes.

Y entonces se comió una ella misma, como si quisiera demostrarle que era un idiota por pensar que estaban envenenadas. Draco siguió sin fiarse; la bruja podía haberse tomado antes el antídoto pertinente.

-Madame, ¿está segura de que no puede ayudarme? Quizás Pansy no vino a visitarla directamente, pero pudo haber estado por la zona. Y estoy convencido de que no pasa nada en esta ciudad sin que usted lo sepa.

Ah, la adulación siempre funcionaba bien con los magos oscuros megalómanos. Draco se dio cuenta de que la bruja estaba luchando entre demostrar que estaba bien informada y seguir esquivando el tema con ambigüedad. Eso era respuesta suficiente. Ya estaba casi completamente seguro de que Pansy había estado allí

-Lo siento, _mon cher_. Como ya te he dicho, nunca he visto a esta chica.

Lo más probable es que no consiguiera sonsacarle nada más-no sin dedicarle más tiempo o pelear abiertamente-y su bien desarrollado instinto de conservación le decía que haría bien en marcharse de allí mientras pudiera.

-Bien-dijo, fingiendo resignación. Después apuró su taza de té-. Será mejor que me vaya ya. No quiero seguir molestándola.

-Oh, no, no... Quédate a comer, Draco Malfoy. Tengo ganas de saber más del nieto de Abraxas.

-Otro día-dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Delacroix volvió a cogerle del brazo, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Insisto.

Había algo en sus ojos que erizó el pelo en la nuca de Draco quien, de pronto, se alegró de que aquella bruja no hubiera decidido unir fuerzas con Voldemort. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella no era el Señor Tenebroso. "_No es más que una vieja descendiente de esclavos que tiene que fabricar zombies para poder echar un polvo _" se dijo a sí mismo, para darse ánimos y poder seguir manteniendo su actitud arrogante. Y con mano firme, apartó la de la bruja de su brazo.

-He dicho que otro día.

Durante un segundo, los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, castaños y peligrosos los de ella, grises y fríos los de él, en un pulso silencioso. "_Eres buena, bruja, pero apuesto a que hace años que no luchas contra nadie. No querrás volver a empezar conmigo_", pensó, sin importarle esta vez que ella pudiera oirle con la Legeremancia.

-_C´est bien_. Como quieras. Hermes te acompañará a la salida.

Uno de los sirvientes entró en ese mismo instante por la puerta. Draco hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y lo siguió, más alerta aún que nunca. El extraño joven le abrió la puerta y Draco salió de allí intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

Como medida de precaución, había dejado su escoba en una de las pequeñas islas que rodeaban la mansión. Deseoso de alejarse cuanto antes de ahí, intentó Aparecerse en la isla para recogerla e irse volando, pero descubrió que era incapaz de usar la Desaparición. Una risa maliciosa reverberó en el fondo de su cabeza y comprendió que era un truco de Delacroix para retenerlo en la mansión.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa y sacó su varita.

-_Accio_ Nimbus Evolution.

La escoba salió volando del islote y acabó en su mano. Draco se montó en ella, dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó rápidamente, huyendo de allí.

NdA: Hola a todos. Os acordáis de que pedí paciencia y fe, ¿verdad? Pues eso. Pero no os desesperéis, porfa, que todo tiene una razón de ser.

Y gracias en general por la acogida que ha tenido el fic. No os podéis ni imaginar lo ilusionada que estoy.

Mary, vaya, me ha gustado mucho que dijeras eso, de verdad. Y sí, ojalá fuera de verdad y pudiéramos verlos por un agujerito "suspiro tonto".

Kaede Sukaragi, hola, si no te gustan los fics de Harry Potter, aún tiene más mérito que te guste este, así que muchas gracias Pero tengo que advertirte que hay poco lemmon y muy suavecito. Espero que sigas leyendo igualmente y que te guste.

Drakitap, has descrito exactamente la intención del fic. No me importa leer historias en las que se lían de buenas a primeras, pero creo que es mejor que se trabaje un poco más el paso de enemigos a locamente enamorados. A estas alturas, Draco ni siquiera sospecha que Harry pueda llegar a ser importante para él; fíjate que cuando Blaise le pregunta por él, se sorprende al darse cuenta de que le atrae sexualmente. Me imagino que a algunas personas les habrá decepcionado que Draco haya seguido con sus planes de buscar a Pansy en vez de quedarse en Londres, donde sabemos que podrían pasar cositas con Harry, pero, sinceramente, no me imagino a mi versión de Draco cambiando sus planes sólo porque ha hecho un amigo nuevo. Y si crees que la novia de Harry es un inconveniente para su futura relación, espera y verás. No he pedido fe por nada, jaja.

Entertain-me Malfoy, Dios mío, qué vida más accidentada, con los perros y todo eso, jajaja. Ron y Hermione sólo tienen un papel secundario en este fic, aunque salen más veces, claro. Me alegra que te cayera bien Andromeda. Draco y Sev te mandan recuerdos (aunque es posible que el de Sev esté envenenado por lo que has dicho de su pelo, jeje).

Kuky,  me alegro de que el fic te haya enganchado. Diez años son muchos años para un apretón de manos, esperemos que los besos no tarden tanto ;)

Xocolat ahí tienes un poquito de Harry. Pero ahora hay que esperar un poco para que vuelva a salir, aunque no tardará tanto.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15 **Ohwachira**

-¿Cómo es posible que vuestro ministerio deje suelta a una loca como esa?-le preguntó Draco a Serena al día siguiente, mientras paseaban por el Barrio Francés.

-Nunca han podido probar nada.

-¿Y esos zombies cachas que tiene en su casa¿Son muggles?

-¿Los has llegado a ver?-exclamó ella, boquiabierta-. Entonces¿es verdad que existen?

-Creía que tú eras la experta en Abigail Delacroix.

-Había oído hablar de ellos, pero pensaba que eran rumores. ¿Cómo son?

-Están bastante bien hasta que los miras a los ojos. ¿Qué son?

-Según los rumores, golems.

-¿Golems?

-Criaturas vivas creadas a partir de materia inerte.

Draco la miró con petulancia.

-Sé lo que es un golem, gracias. Pero eso es un poder al alcance sólo de magos especialmente dedicados al Bien.

-En teoría. No sé, hay como mil rumores sobre cómo lo consiguió, desde que absorbió el alma de un mago blanco hasta que hizo un pacto con el diablo. Pero nadie lo sabe con seguridad y no hay leyes específicas en contra de los golems.-Le señaló con la cabeza la terraza de una pequeña cafetería-. Ven, es aquí.

Los dos tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas y Draco pidió uno de los helados que Serena le había recomendado. Estaban realmente buenos, tanto como los de Florean Fortescue, y le dedicó a su copa toda su atención durante los minutos siguientes. Después, ella sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso y lo puso encima de la mesa, cerca de Draco. Este abrió la libreta y agarró el boli, pero se la quedó mirando.

-¿Y la tinta?

Serena se echó a reir.

-Es un boli, Draco. No me digas que nunca has usado uno.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Probó a escribir-. Resulta poco elegante.

Pero empezó a escribir el borrador del anuncio que pensaba mandar al principal periódico mágico del país y Serena le echó una mano. Al cabo de un rato, Draco se guardó la versión definitiva en el bolsillo para volver a escribirla en un pergamino y mandarla con una lechuza cuando estuviera en el hotel.

-Oye, Serena, tú has ido alguna vez al cine¿verdad?

-Claro.

-¿Vendrías conmigo? Quiero saber qué tal es.

-¿Nunca has ido al cine?-exclamó, con incredulidad.

-No. Pero he visto películas en un DVD. ¿Hacen algo bueno?

-Algo harán.

_Ref. 153. Prometiste que nunca contarías lo de Pucky y cumpliste tu palabra. Quiero verte. D._

_-------------------------------------_

Draco pasó la semana siguiente examinando atentamente los anuncios del periódico y oteando el horizonte en busca de una lechuza. Mientras tanto, siguió haciendo turismo y quedando con Serena, por quien cada vez sentía más simpatía. Nunca había tenido amigas del sexo contrario-Pansy, al fin y al cabo, había sido mucho más que una amiga-, pero suponía que ahora la tenía, y resultaba agradable.

Había detalles, sin embargo, que indicaban que estaba ocultándole algo. Cuando estaban entre magos suscitaba a menudo sonrisillas despectivas y comentarios en voz baja. Rara vez hablaba de sus padres y nunca hizo nada por invitarlo a su casa. Su mente estaba siempre tan blindada como la suya propia. Draco sentía curiosidad, pero tragarse las preguntas al respecto le parecía un precio justo a cambio de recibir el mismo trato, y se mantuvo así hasta que, una noche, cuando estaban en un pub con su grupo de amigos, se fue a la barra a pedir unas bebidas y un mago de unos treinta años se acercó a él.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, inglés. Yo de ti, pasaría de las Betancourt.

Como siempre, Draco ocultó su desconcierto alzando una ceja y después le echó una despectiva mirada de arriba abajo. Ni le gustaba demasiado que lo llamaran "inglés" ni que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Su primer impulso fue quitárselo de encima con unos cuantos insultos, pero luego recordó que nunca había que rechazar información.

-¿Ah, sí? Y eso¿por qué?

-Todo el mundo sabe qué es lo único que le interesa a su padre.

Draco sospechó que había magia oscura por medio y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con Serena. Todo su interés por la información desapareció y sólo quedó rabia.

-¿Sí? Vaya, apuesto a que tú ni siquiera sabes quién es el tuyo.

El mago respingó, ofendido.

-Que te den, gilipollas-dijo, marchándose de allí.

Draco esbozó una de sus sonrisillas más irritantes y, cogiendo las bebidas, volvió a la mesa donde estaban Serena y los demás. Ninguno había visto lo sucedido y él prefirió no decir nada. A lo largo de la noche, sin embargo, se encontró mirándola pensativamente de vez en cuando mientras hacía cábalas sobre las implicaciones del aviso que había recibido.

---------------------------

Al día siguiente estaba casi decidido a quedar con Serena y sacar de una vez el tema, pero casi a primera hora le llegó una lechuza con un mensaje que le hizo cambiar sus planes por completo.

_D,_

_Sábado a las 23.00 h. Azotea del Empire State Building. Ven solo._

_P._

Podía ser una trampa, eso estaba claro, pero también podía tratarse realmente de Pansy y, sin dudarlo, el sábado por la mañana usó un Traslador para ir a Nueva York. El primer sitio que visitó, deseoso de hacer un reconocimiento de lugar cuando aún era seguro, fue el propio rascacielos, y después se fue al barrio mágico de la ciudad, Ohwachira. Según la GMT, aquel era un nombre iroqués que significaba "la gran familia", pero no había apenas rastros de la antigua magia india por ninguna parte. En realidad, no había nada allí que pareciera realmente antiguo. Los edificios más viejos no podían tener más de un siglo y había tanta publicidad de productos muggles como mágicos.

Pero Ohwachira era, sin duda, una de las zonas mágicas más pobladas del mundo y estaba abarrotada de turistas de todos los países. Resultaba fácil distinguirlos porque eran prácticamente los únicos que llevaban ropa de mago. Draco disfrutó paseando por las calles mientras su oído bien entrenado trataba de identificar idiomas desconocidos, pero, en general, no se llevó una gran primera impresión de aquella comunidad. Tenía todos los defectos muggles de la de Nueva Orleans, pero sin su sensualidad y su exotismo. Lo único que Nueva York garantizaba, sin lugar a dudas, era un anonimato mucho mayor.

Después de cenar en la habitación de su hotel, más nervioso por lo que podía esperarle en el rascacielos de lo que quería admitir, estuvo viendo la tele, pasando de un canal a otro. La mitad de lo que veía no tenía mucho sentido, pero un documental sobre Mercurio en el Discovery Channel consiguió hacerle olvidar su cita durante casi una hora. Ofrecía información que nunca había visto recogida en los libros escritos por magos y, recordando el libro de física que Snape le había dejado para sus exámenes de Astronomía, tuvo que admitir que en ciertas circunstancias, era una pena que la cultura mágica no supiera valorar la ciencia muggle.

Minutos antes de las once, después de dar varias vueltas impacientes por la habitación y retocarse el pelo una vez más, se puso su capa negra sobre los hombros y se Apareció en lo alto del Empire State Building. El mirador estaba ahora desierto, pese a que la vista parecía más impresionante de noche. Draco se detuvo unos segundos a mirarla y no pudo evitar recordar la noche que había pasado con Potter contemplando un paisaje similar. Su ensimismamiento no duró demasiado; tenía que estar alerta. Dándole la espalda a la vista nocturna, trató de deducir por dónde iba a aparecer la persona que le había mandado el pergamino.

De pronto, su cuerpo se puso rígido como una tabla y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

"_Mierda, mierda¡mierda!",_ pensó, con el corazón desbocado. _"¡Es una trampa!"._

Tirado como estaba en el suelo, inacapaz de mover un músculo, lo único que podía ver eran las estrellas, pero un ruido de pasos le indicó que alguien se acercaba a él. Su propia respiración resonaba en sus oídos, rápida y alterada. Entonces vio una figura alta y corpulenta, envuelta en una capa, cernirse sobre él y apuntarlo con una varita. Aunque no pudo oir lo que decía, sintió que se elevaba en el aire y fue transportado hacia el mirador. Por un momento terrible, pensó que iban a dejarlo caer, pero el mago lo depositó en el suelo de modo que su espalda quedara apoyada en la pared. La mente de Draco, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar con lógica, comprendió que su atacante había cambiado el Petrificus Totalis por un Inmobilicorpus modificado.

El mago plantó frente a él, apuntándolo con su varita. Draco intentó verle la cara, pero quedaba en la sombra.

-Draco Malfoy... –dijo una voz desconocida-. ¿Quién te ha mandado aquí?

-Nadie.

-¿Te han mandado los aurores?

-No. No, claro que no.

-El ministerio, entonces.

-Que le jodan al ministerio.

-Di la verdad-insistió el mago, intentando usar la Legeremancia contra él.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad-replicó Draco, sin permitirle la entrada a su cabeza a pesar de las circunstancias. Su temor había disminuido un poco. Aquel hombre quería hablar, y mientras quisiera hablar, no le mataría-. No me envía nadie.

-¿Quién sabe que estás aquí?

-Nadie.

-Estás mintiendo.

El mago añadió algo por lo bajo y un pequeño rayo azul golpeó a Draco en el estómago, haciéndole apretar los dientes por el dolor.

-Sólo... sólo mi elfo. Oye... no sé quién eres, pero sólo he venido aquí a encontrarme con una amiga. Sólo eso¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quién es Pucky?

Aquello era definitivamente una pregunta inesperada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es Pucky?-El mago repitió el molesto conjuro de antes-. ¡Y no mientas!

Una nueva emoción se había sumado al miedo y la irritación y Draco pensó que iba a morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo. Casi podía lanzarlo por el mirador ya. Un tercer latigazo de dolor le recordó otro de los pocos buenos consejos de su padre: sobrevive para vengarte otro día. Mortificado, confesó.

-Un osito de peluche que tenía cuando era pequeño.

El mago hizo un ruido que Draco no pudo identificar y se acercó un poco más a él, permitiendo que pudiera distinguir sus facciones por primera vez. Tenía unos cuarenta años, barba negra y unos ojos azules muy juntos. No le había visto en su vida. Y, con creciente horror, vio que el mago se inclinaba hacia él y acercaba la cara hasta besarlo. Draco trató de luchar contra aquel roce repugnante durante un par de segundos; después se relajó y le devolvió el beso hasta que el mago se apartó y volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Lo tuviste hasta los ocho años, Draco-dijo, burlón.

Él sonrió.

-Hola, Pansy.

------------------------------------

Unos minutos después, el efecto de la poción multijugos había desaparecido y Draco, sonriente, contemplaba el verdadero aspecto de su antigua novia. Pansy, que ya se había disculpado por el interrogatorio, parecía tan contenta de verlo como él de verla a ella y enseguida le preguntó si lo había pasado muy mal en Azkaban, cómo estaba el profesor Snape y cómo iban las cosas en Inglaterra. Draco le contestó lo mejor que supo, pero también ardía en deseos de recibir respuestas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Pansy había decidido luchar contra Voldemort. Se lo había preguntado a Snape, pero éste se había limitado a contestarle que ella tenía sus razones.

-Al principio, nadie sabía qué había pasado, sólo que el profesor Snape y tú habíais huido con los mortífagos y que Dumbledore estaba muerto. Cuando volvimos a casa en verano, mi padre me contó que Quien-tú-sabes estaba furioso contigo porque no habías llegado a matar a Dumbledore y te estaba castigando. Supongo que ahí ya empecé a dudar. Pero luego, en el curso siguiente, después de Navidad, el profesor Snape se puso en contacto conmigo y con otros Slytherin. Ya sabes que Dumbledore lo había dejado todo listo para que pudiera entrar en Hogwarts sin ser detectado.-Draco asintió-. Nos dijo que nuestros padres iban a pedirnos que fuéramos a la lucha final y nos ofreció la posibilidad de huir o de unirnos a Potter. Nos aseguró que Quien-tú-sabes no iba a ganar, nos dijo que tú habías escapado y que no pensabas luchar a su lado. Y me di cuenta de que si los dos os habíais cambiado de bando, tenía que ser por una buena razón. Creo que los otros pensaron lo mismo.

-Me alegro de que le hicierais caso.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Draco-dijo ella, cogiéndole cariñosamente de la mano-. No te imaginas cuánto me alegré de verte aparecer en la última batalla, aunque tenías muy mal aspecto. Ojalá hubiéramos podido hablar cuando todo terminó.

-¿Por qué desapareciste así? Nadie te busca en Inglaterra. Todos saben que luchaste contra Riddle.

-Riddle-repitió ella, con un pequeño jadeo-. Vaya, Draco, has cambiado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Que le den mucho por el culo. Dime¿por qué te marchaste?¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?

-No me estoy escondiendo.-Draco estuvo seguro de que mentía, pero no la presionó-. Sólo quiero olvidarme de todo aquello, empezar de cero. Aquí nadie me conoce.

-Ya...

-Al menos yo me ahorro los anónimos y los intentos de asesinato-añadió ella, tratando de bromear.

-Sí, eso es una ventaja.-Una ráfaga de aire frío le hizo tiritar-. ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando en otro sitio¿Nos vamos a tu casa?

-No, mejor a tu hotel.

Draco asintió, le dio la mano y los dos se Aparecieron allí. Topey salió de un pequeño cuarto anexo al oir ruidos y sonrió al ver a Pansy.

-¡Señorita Parkinson! Oh, Topey se alegra tanto de ver a la señorita Parkinson. Topey sabía que el amo Draco conseguiría encontrarla. ¡El amo Draco es tan inteligente y perseverante¿Quieren que les traiga algo de beber¿Quiere que le prepare una taza de chocolate caliente como a usted le gusta, señorita Parkinson?

-Prefiero una copa de vino, gracias.-Draco encargó otra para él y, cuando el elfo desapareció, Pansy se lo quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa-. Dejar que te pasees por ahí con tu elfo doméstico no es un movimiento muy inteligente por parte del ministerio¿no?

-No pensaban devolvérmelo. Lo tuvieron bajo custodia hasta que salí de Azkaban.

Ella sonrió con una chispa traviesa en los ojos.

-¿Lo robaste?

-Créeme, no estoy en situación de ir por ahí robándole al ministerio. Cuando fui a hablar con la auror que dirige el equipo de la mansión, me encontré con Potter. Por lo visto se sentía culpable por lo mal que lo estaba pasando Topey y cuando vio que el elfo quería volver conmigo, consiguió que me lo devolvieran pegando cuatro gritos.

-¿Potter te ayudó a recuperar a tu elfo doméstico?

-No lo hizo por mí-aclaró, aunque nada más decirlo le surgieron algunas dudas-. Lo hizo por Topey.

-No me imagino a Harry Potter haciendo nada por nadie que no vaya a Gryffindor-replicó ella, con desagrado.

Draco se sintió ligeramente incómodo.

-Ha cambiado. Todos hemos cambiado-añadió con rapidez.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

Él prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Oye, Pansy¿tienes idea de qué ha sido de Greg?

A Pansy nunca le habían caído demasiado bien ni Crabbe ni Goyle, a quienes consideraba dos brutos sin inteligencia cuya única virtud era la lealtad que demostraban hacia Draco.

-Mi padre me dijo que había huído y que Quien-tú-sabes lo había mandado matar. Si no tuvieron éxito, estará escondido en alguna parte.

Aunque las noticias no eran nada tranquilizadoras, Draco se sintió orgulloso de Goyle. Había estado presente mientras tomaba la Marca Tenebrosa, pero apenas había podido hablar con él antes de que Voldemort empezara las torturas y Snape lo sacara de allí.

-Entonces¿es verdad que huyó?

-Creo que desapareció unos días después que tú.

-¿Te dijo algo más tu padre¿Alguien llegó a ver su cuerpo?

-No. No, que yo sepa. Pero Draco... no te hagas muchas ilusiones¿quieres? Voldemort quería su cabeza y lo más probable es que algún mortífago se deshiciera de él. No era capaz de hacer un solo hechizo correctamente.

Pero Draco no podía evitar sentir esperanzas. Al fin y al cabo, el padre de Pansy, que había estado con Voldemort hasta el final, no había llegado a confirmarle la muerte de Goyle. Quizás había conseguido escapar, mezclándose entre muggles o huyendo lo más lejos posible. Greg, apenas más poderoso que un squib, no podía haber sido un objetivo demasiado importante para Voldemort, con Potter destruyendo sus horrorcruxes y la inminente batalla final en el horizonte.

Los dos tenían infinidad de cosas que contarse y siguieron hablando durante horas y horas. Pansy, como todos los Slytherin supervivientes, había rebajado su actitud cruel y desdeñosa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas para seguir portándose como mocosos malcriados y, aunque hubieran elegido el bando ganador, habían perdido casi tanto como los seguidores de Voldemort. Draco se dio cuenta de que una parte de él había estado buscando a Pansy con la idea de retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado. No la quería ni más ni menos que en el colegio y seguía siendo una bruja de sangre pura educada para saber llevar una mansión como Malfoy manor. Técnicamente hablando, ninguno de los dos había roto su compromiso. Pansy era como él, había pasado por las mismas cosas que él.

-Pansy¿por qué no vuelves a Inglaterra conmigo cuando recupere Malfoy manor?-dijo de pronto-. Podemos seguir adelante con nuestro compromiso. Y a ti no puede gustarte este sitio más que a mí.

Por la expresión que puso, Draco supo que había estado esperando esa proposición sin desearla especialmente.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?-Entonces se imaginó solo la respuesta-. Tienes razón, es una locura. Eso te pondría en el punto de mira de todos mis enemigos.

Ella alzó su chata nariz.

-Como si eso pudiera importarme.-Luego su expresión se suavizó-. Draco, no puedo volver allí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Además... tú nunca has estado enamorado de mí. Y yo he dejado de estar enamorada de ti. Nuestro matrimonio sería un desastre.

Draco no insistió y no sólo por orgullo. El tono de voz de Pansy parecía definitivo. En la escuela, ella siempre lo había mirado con adoración y ahora sólo había cariño. Cariño y una cierta reserva. Draco conocía a la nueva Pansy casi tan bien como a la vieja y estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo.

Las mujeres, últimamente, estaban de lo más misteriosas.

------------------------------

Una de las novedades sobre Pansy que más había sorprendido a Draco era que estuviera trabajando en una pequeña tienda de ropa. Desde luego, sin tener a su alcance el dinero de los Parkinson, necesitaba un empleo para sobrevivir y no cabía duda de que ella y la moda eran dos conceptos gemelos, pero lo que no conseguía entender es que su local fuera tan anodino. Era imposible, impensable. Pansy marcaba tendencias en Slytherin y tenía una mente fría y organizada. Lo lógico habría sido que su tienda se hubiera convertido en un punto de referencia para la clase alta neoyorkina. Pero ninguno de los dos habría entrado como cliente a un sitio como aquel, lleno de ropa vulgar y corriente.

-Te lo advierto; no digas nada.

Draco paseó la vista a su alrededor y se llevó una mano a la frente con un ademán melodramático.

-Mátame, Pansy. No quiero seguir viviendo después de haber visto esto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Se puede ser más gay?

-En un ambiente tan hostil como éste, desde luego, no.-Ladeó la cabeza-. Pansy, Pansy, Pansy¿por qué no le cuentas al tío Draco de una vez en qué lío te has metido?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy metida en un lío?

-Que no quieras llamar la atención-contestó, haciendo un ademán para señalar la tienda-. Que no quieras ir a Inglaterra. Que tomaras tantas precauciones para asegurarte de que no había quedado contigo para tenderte una trampa. ¿De verdad quieres que siga?

Pansy se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Venga, vámonos.

Draco salió de la tienda con ella, pero no estaba tan dispuesto como la noche anterior a dejar el tema. Seguían siendo amigos, aunque ya no estuvieran prometidos y no soportaba la idea de marcharse de Nueva York con la certeza de que Pansy tenía problemas serios.

-Sabes que soy un mimado que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y ahora quiero saber qué te pasa. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todas la parte en la que grito, pataleo, soborno y chantajeo y me lo cuentas directamente?

-Draco, de verdad, déjalo estar.

Él se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño con un gesto propio de un niño de cuatro años.

-¡No quiero!

Pansy no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reir, exasperada.

-Qué tonto eres-exclamó, dándole un puñetazo amistoso.

Draco sonrió y la agarró de la mano.

-Vamos, Pansy... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Acuérdate de lo que nos decía el profesor Snape: "Los Slytherin tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros". Si alguien quiere hacerte daño...

-Nadie quiere hacerme daño-le aseguró ella, rápidamente-. Es que... No, no puedo correr el riesgo de que nadie se entere. Por favor, olvídate de todo esto.

-No se lo diría a nadie. Y quizás pueda ayudarte.-Ella seguía negando con la cabeza-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa tarada de Nueva Orleans? Pansy¿qué podrías querer tú de alguien como ella? No andarás detrás de un golem ¿verdad?

-¿Fuiste a verla? Por Merlín, Draco, tienes suerte de haber salido vivo de ahí.

-Últimamente salgo vivo de muchos sitios. Oye, Pansy, si estás metida en magia negra...

-No, claro que no. Hace años que no la practico.-Draco se la quedó mirando, presionándola más y Pansy, finalmente, cedió, y le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla extraña de angustia y confianza. Después le tendió la mano-. Ven conmigo.

--------------------------------

Draco se Apareció en mitad del comedor de un apartamento y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, suponiendo que habían ido a casa de Pansy. Los muebles eran sencillos, pero bien combinados y a él le pareció un detalle tierno que los almohadones que había sobre el sofá fueran del mismo verde que los colores de Slytherin. Como era un edificio de construcción muggle había electricidad y Pansy se había comprado una televisión y un equipo de música. En una de las paredes había colgado un cuadro muggle con el horizonte nocturno del centro de Londres.

Pansy no le dio más tiempo para admirar la decoración.

-Draco, te lo advierto: si le cuentas a alguien lo que vas a ver, te juro por mi vida que desearás haber muerto un millón de veces antes de que acabe contigo.

Él le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear, aunque sabía que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-No me das ningún miedo, Pansy, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable si quieres. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

Ella asintió y lo guió hacia una puerta cerrada.

-_Alohomora._

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una habitación que parecía demasiado grande para el resto de la casa. En un lado había una cama de aspecto cómodo. En otro, un sillón con otro televisor, algo más viejo que el del comedor. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado en él, con la vista puesta en un documental sobre animales. Su aspecto no podía ser más plácido e inofensivo, pero las mangas arremangadas de su camisa dejaban ver la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su antebrazo.

Era el padre de Pansy.

---------------------------------------------------

Kuky, hola, la segunda parte del fic ya transcurre en Londres y casi todos los personajes son canon, pero me salió una primera parte muy viajera. Me alegra que lo encuentres original, aunque yo he leído bastantes post-Hogwarts que no transcurren en universos paralelos. (Casi todos en inglés, eso sí). Y si te enganchan pocos y éste lo ha hecho... pues genial

Drakitap, mira, aquí tenemos a Pansy. ¿Recuerdas esa escena en HP6, cuando Harry está espiando a Draco en el vagón de tren y Draco está tumbado con la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella le acaricia el pelo? Siempre pensé que Harry sonaba un poquillo celoso ahí, jaja. Me hubiera gustado ver algo más de ella en los libros, la verdad. Y sí, Draco tiene mucha suerte, aunque le ayuda su comprensible paranoia. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia aunque lo de D/H se retrase y gracias por tus comentarios, me encantan.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16 **Los pecados de los padres.**

-Por las pelotas de Merlín...

Harald Parkinson se giró lentamente hacia ellos y Draco contuvo un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que el padre de Pansy tenía los ojos casi tan vacíos como los sirvientes de Abigail Delacroix. Pansy, sin embargo, sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Hola, papá... ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy viendo la tele.

Su voz sonó ligeramente somnolienta, pero Draco se alegró de oirlo hablar. Al menos aquello significaba que no Pansy no lo había convertido en nada demasiado raro. Los golem, los zombies y los inferi no eran capaces de hablar.

-Muy bien. Escucha, tenemos visita. Nunca te imaginarías quién se ha dejado caer por aquí. ¿No lo adivinas?

Pansy le hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara y se dejara ver y él tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de auto-control para hacerle caso. Harald Parkinson no había tenido nunca ni la posición ni el carisma de Lucius Malfoy, pero aun así había sido un mago poderoso y con talento. Verlo en ese estado resultaba casi doloroso.

-Hola, señor Parkinson.

-¿Te acuerdas de él, papá? Es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa.

Parkinson trató de fijar la vista en él y sonrió vagamente

-Claro que me acuerdo. El joven Malfoy... Lo conozco desde que gateaba en pañales¿verdad¿Cómo están tus padres, muchacho?

-Bien-dijo, sintiendo la boca seca-. Están bien los dos.

-Excelente, excelente...

Pansy le puso a su padre una mano sobre el hombro.

-Draco y yo tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas en el comedor. Quédate aquí y si necesitas algo, me llamas¿de acuerdo? La cena estará lista enseguida.

-Claro, princesa, lo que quieras.

Aliviado por salir de ahí, Draco siguió a Pansy hasta el comedor con mil preguntas bailándole en la lengua.

-¿Qué...¿Cómo...?

Pansy se sentó en el sofá y conjuró con su varita una bandeja con dos copas de vino.

-No podía dejar que le pasara nada, Draco.-Hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su bebida y poner en orden sus pensamientos-. Estaba dispuesta a luchar contra Quien-tú-sabes, pero no quería que a él le pasara nada. Así que preparé un plan, y cuando nos reunimos para la batalla final le pedí que llevara una cadena con un amuleto que se suponía que iba a darle buena suerte.

-Un Traslador-murmuró Draco, que empezaba a atar cabos.

-Sí. Cuando empezó la lucha, lo aturdí con un Desmaius y activé el Traslador para sacarlo de allí. Después, cuando todo terminó, me reuní con él y lo traje aquí con otro Traslador, uno intercontinental sin registrar.-Pansy apretó ligeramente los labios-. Cuando despertó, estaba como loco de rabia por lo que había hecho. Tuve que aturdirle otra vez y, al final, no me quedó más remedio que ponerlo bajo la Imperius.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento.

-Imagino que sabes cuál es la pena para las maldiciones imperdonables en este país.

-Lo sé perfectamente. No me gustaba tener que hacerlo. Ni siquiera era seguro del todo. Ya sabes que la Imperius a largo plazo siempre tiene fallos.-Él asintió y ya no le sorprendió escuchar que después de intentar varios métodos por su cuenta, Pansy había acudido a Delacroix en busca de una poción que pudiera replicar los efectos de la Imperius o que, al menos, mantuviera a su padre en el estado en el que le había visto-. Tiene que tomarse una dosis todas las mañanas o en cuestión de horas se pasa el efecto y entonces sólo habla de resucitar a Quien-tú-sabes y matar muggles y traidores a la sangre. Pero mientras se la tome, no le hará daño a nadie. Y... y esto es mejor que Azkaban o el beso del dementor. No creas que lo tengo siempre encerrado en esa habitación. Aquí no nos conoce nadie, así que podemos ir de tiendas o a almorzar por ahí. Y está vivo.

Draco no sabía qué decir. La visión de Parkinson convertido en un dócil y prematuro anciano le repelía y nunca habría deseado eso para sí mismo o para sus padres, pero ¿cómo podía culparla? Ella y su padre siempre habían estado muy unidos. Y aunque la idea de ver a Lucius en el mismo estado le daba ganas de vomitar, se preguntaba qué habría hecho él si hubiera podido salvarle la vida.

-¿Y llevas así desde hace tres años?

-Es mi responsabilidad, Draco.-Pansy usó la varita para volver a llenar su copa-. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo volver a Inglaterra y casarme contigo? No puedo dejarlo aquí solo y allí lo reconocerían en cuanto saliera a la calle.

Y por eso no quería atraer demasiado la atención, ni siquiera como experta en moda. Hasta que el viejo Parkinson muriera, Pansy estaría atrapada en una vida que nunca había merecido, corriendo el riesgo, además, de ir a la cárcel si alguien los descubría antes. Ella, que había recibido la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por su actuación en la última batalla, aunque no la hubiera recogido nunca. Otra vida malgastada por culpa del maldito Tom Riddle.

---------------------------------------

Draco soñó aquella noche que estaba de nuevo atrapado en Azkaban, huyendo del dementorizado Vincent Crabbe. En su sueño, sabía que si Crabbe le tocaba, él también acabaría convertido en una cáscara vacía. Cuando dobló una esquina, se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Aterrorizado, se giró con la varita en la mano, y se encontró no solo a Crabbe, sino a sus padres y a él mismo. Se acercaban a él, lenta, pero inexorablemente. Draco retrocedió poco a poco, incapaz de dejar de mirarlos con espanto, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Los prisioneros se acercaron hasta que pudo notar el olor amargo de los dementorizados. Sus manos se alzaron hacia él. Draco gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero su grito quedó ahogado por la estruendosa carcajada de Voldemort.

Pansy lo sacudió con fuerza.

-Despierta, Draco. Sólo es una pesadilla. Draco...

Él abrió los ojos, pálido y sudoroso.

-Los... Estaban... Me querían...

-Ya ha pasado-dijo ella, dándole un beso en el pelo.

Aún nervioso, Draco se frotó la cara para intentar recomponerse un poco.

-No quería despertarte.

-No importa. Yo también estaba teniendo un mal sueño. ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de poción tranquilizadora?

-No. No, estoy bien. Por Merlín, uno pensaría que después de tres años las putas pesadillas empezarían a desaparecer.

-Eso estaría bien.

Pansy se acurrucó un poco contra él y Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla mejor, agradeciendo el contacto de un cuerpo conocido y querido a su lado. Quizás no había sido la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, pero sin duda aquello estaba bien. Mucho mejor que despertar solo y pasar el resto de la noche con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que amaneciera.

-¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?

-No me acuerdo-contestó ella, zanjando el tema con demasiada rapidez-. ¿Y la tuya?

Quizás tenía razón. Hablar no servía de nada. Con Mijail, lo único que le había calmado era sentirse abrazado y ellos ya se estaban dando ese consuelo.

-No sé. Yo tampoco me acuerdo ya.

-Vamos a intentar dormir un poco. Mañana he de levantarme temprano para abrir la tienda.

-----------------------------------------

-Pansy, he estado pensando-le dijo a la noche siguiente, mientras cenaban en un restaurante-. Tiene que haber una manera de que puedas recuperar tu patrimonio sin que vayas a Inglaterra. El ministerio no tomó acciones contra ti y no es tu apellido el que quieren castigar a modo de ejemplo. Yo no estoy en situación de ayudarte, pero podemos hablar con el profesor Snape. No hace falta que sepa nada de... de tu huésped. Y si le autorizas legalmente a hablar en tu nombre, hará lo que tenga que hacer para que recuperes tu dinero y tu casa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro. Por ti, sí.

Ella se sintió obviamente complacida al saber que Snape la apreciaba tanto.

-El dinero sería un alivio, aunque no creo que quede demasiado. Treinta o cuarenta mil galeones, como mucho.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Ese dinero era más que suficiente para comprar un par de apartamentos y montar un negocio, pero los dos estaban acostumbrados a otro tipo de cantidades. Él, que había recuperado de sus padres diez veces más, se sentía casi arruinado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Quién iba a pensar que conquistar el mundo podía ser tan caro¿verdad?

Aquella parecía ser toda la explicación que pensaba dar y Draco lo entendió perfectamente. Uno sólo hablaba de dinero si era para hacer negocios. O para presumir, si se hacía con cierta elegancia. Pero si las cosas iban mal, lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía. El hecho de que Pansy le hubiera dicho cuánto calculaba que le quedaba se debía sólo a que se conocían desde que nacieron y habían sido novios.

Quizás, por una vez, la culpa ni siquiera era de Voldemort. Lucius le había dicho una vez que Harald no tenía muy buen ojo para los negocios.

-Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. En cuanto haya amanecido en casa, hablaremos con el profesor Snape.

--------------------------------------

La cara de Snape, flotante sobre la chimenea, apenas mostró sorpresa al notar la presencia de Pansy.

-Señorita Parkinson... Esto es algo totalmente... inesperado.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape. O buenos días. Me alegro mucho de verle.

-Igualmente. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Sobreviviendo al acento yanki lo mejor que puedo.

El profesor le dedicó una de sus minúsculas e imperceptibles sonrisas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

Draco intervino.

-En realidad, sí. Pansy necesita a alguien en Inglaterra que pueda ayudarla a reclamar su herencia. Lo haría yo, pero no sé por qué, tengo la extraña sensación de que ahora mismo no gozo de muchas simpatías ni en el ministerio ni entre el Wizengamot.

Snape se giró hacia ella.

-Imagino que sabe que no tiene ninguna causa pendiente en Inglaterra.-Pansy asintió, sin decir nada más, y él asintió sin hacer preguntas-. Cuente con ello, señorita Parkinson. Y no espere a tener al señor Malfoy como intermediario para volver a pedirme ayuda si la necesita.

-No, profesor Snape. Gracias. Le mandaré los documentos por lechuza urgente hoy mismo.

La especialidad del profesor de Pociones no era la charla cortés, así que después de asegurarse de que no lo necesitaban para nada más, les dijo que tenía una clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin de primero en media hora y cortó la comunicación. Draco, pensativo, observó el rostro ligeramente animado de su amiga. Le hubiera gustado hacer algo más por ella, pero no veía cómo podía prestarle dinero sin ofenderla. Si quisiera tomarse en serio su negocio, podría haberse convertido en su socio, pero Pansy no haría tal cosa mientras su padre estuviera vivo. ¿Quizás el chantaje emocional? Eso podía funcionar.

-Pansy, mis padres me escribieron una carta antes de morir. Y una de las cosas que me decían es que tenía que cuidar de ti.

-Yo no necesito que nadie cuide de mí, Draco.

-Yo no he dicho que lo necesites-dijo él, en un tono conciliador poco frecuente-. Pero mis padres te querían como a una hija y tú eres como una hermana para mí.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Una hermana con la que te acuestas.

Draco se tragó una carcajada.

-Ya sabes, los Slytherin no tenemos moral.

Ella meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Si quieres ayudarme de verdad, mantén tu promesa y no le hables a nadie de mi padre. Es lo único que te pido.

-----------------------------------

GIINAWIND

**Nueva York**. Imelda Wolf_Draco Malfoy (1980) hijo de uno de los mortífagos más infames de Gran Bretaña, fue visto ayer paseando por Ohwachira con una joven desconocida. Malfoy cumplió condena en Azkaban por colaborar, siendo menor de edad, con Thomas "lord Voldemort" Riddle. Durante el juicio se probó que Riddle le había amenazado con matar a sus padres y que, tras desertar, se unió a las fuerzas del Chico-Que-Vivió para luchar en la Última Batalla de la Segunda Guerra con Voldemort._

_Heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de Inglaterra-antes de la guerra, ocupaba el puesto 4º en la revista MagiForbes-, Malfoy se encuentra actualmente en espera de que el Ministerio de Magia británico levante el embargo que pesa sobre sus bienes. "Toda su casa estaba repleta de objetos de magia negra", dijo Dolores Umbridge, una representante de dicho ministerio. "Tendrá suerte si recupera algo"._

_Los motivos de la presencia de Malfoy en nuestro país son una incógnita, si bien fuentes fiables han indicado que podría estar tratando de ocultarse debido a las amenazas de muerte que recibe en su país. El jefe del departamento de Aurores, Strictus Patterson, no ha confirmado que Malfoy vaya a ser llamado al ministerio para prestar declaración sobre su viaje a los Estados Unidos. El gabinete de prensa del Secretario de Magia, por su parte, ha declarado que "el señor Draco Malfoy no ha iniciado en ningún momento acciones para solicitar asilo político en nuestro país ni está recibiendo protección oficial de ningún tipo."_

Draco leyó la noticia un par de veces, oscilando entre el fastidio y la irritación. ¿Cómo podían haber escrito una noticia como esa? Si realmente hubiera ido a los Estados Unidos en busca de protección, aquella periodista lo habría puesto en el punto de mira de todos sus enemigos. En realidad, era lo que había hecho. Draco supuso que la tregua de amenazas que había disfrutado desde su llegada al país había terminado.

Y Umbridge... Aquella insoportable y necia mujer había estado en Hogwarts durante su quinto año representando a un ministerio que pensaba que Harry Potter deliraba sobre Voldemort para llamar la atención y que Lucius Malfoy era una ovejita inocente. Su padre le había ordenado que le siguiera el juego y él había obedecido, disfrutando además de la posibilidad de hacerle la vida imposible a Potter y a sus amigos. Pero, pese a eso, siempre la había despreciado y él y el resto de Slytherin se habían pasado casi todo el curso riéndose a carcajadas de ella cada vez que les daba la espalda o escupiendo su nombre por haberse atrevido a tratar sin respeto al profesor Snape. "_Tendrá suerte si recupera algo"_. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella, que con su estupidez y sin saberlo, había ayudado más a Voldemort que la mitad de los mortífagos. Ningún otro Slytherin había sido tan idiota como para cometer ese error.

La noticia no era más que una columna en la sexta página del periódico, pero no necesitó que Pansy le dijera que significaba que tenían que dejar de verse en público. Cualquier atención sobre ella era peligrosa, en especial si se la relacionaba con alguien con el pasado y la fama de Draco. Cuando él se Apareció en su casa aquella noche, lo hizo ya con la intención de despedirse.

-Si se ponen realmente pesados, podrían tratar de seguir mi rastro cuando me Aparezco-le explicó, sentados los dos en el sofá-. Y si no vamos a poder vernos, aquí no se me ha perdido nada.

-¿Te vuelves a Inglaterra?

-Supongo.-La idea resultaba descorazonadora y no porque no quisiera estar allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara? Severus estaba en Hogwarts. No estaba seguro de querer instalarse en casa de su tía Andromeda. Y no es que le aguardara su club de fans. No era una gran perspectiva-. Antes he de pasar por Nueva Orleans para recoger el resto de mis cosas y despedirme de algunas personas. Nos mantendremos en contacto a través del profesor Snape¿vale?

-Claro.-Le dio un abrazo y un beso-. Ha sido genial volver a verte, Draco.

-Lo mismo digo, Pans.

----------------------------------------

Xocolat, aquí tienes

Catzeruf, no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza que digas eso sobre la escena de Delacroix. Cuando la escribí no estaba nada segura de que fuera a funcionar. Yo no diría exactamente que Harry esté saliendo con una chica para convencerse de que no es gay. Las chicas le gustan, pero Draco... bueno, Draco es mucho Draco. Ah, y me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap en el que los dos se hacen amigos. También costó un poco de escribir, pero me lo pasé bomba. Las escenas H/D fueron mis preferidas de escribir, seguidas muy de cerca por las de Draco y Snape.

Susi, tienes razón, los amigos son imprescindibles. Actualizo cada día, así que nos vemos mañana.

Drakitap, yo tengo la misma filosofía que tú y considero los fines de semana los mejores inventos de la Humanidad, jaja. Siempre he pensado que los Sly, en general, forman grupos muy cerrados, y que dentro de ese grupo se guardaban mucha lealtad. En cuanto a Pansy, ella sabe perfectamente que a Draco le gustan más los chicos que las chicas. En mi libro se supone que la mayoría de magos de sangre pura son bisexuales porque en su mundo no existen ese tipo de prejuicios y no se les enseña a reprimir sus deseos en esa dirección, como pasa en nuestra sociedad. Por otro lado, el hecho de que Draco le diga a Pansy lo del compromiso es revelador; para mí es como un príncipe heredero que sabe que su mayor obligación es proporcionar un heredero al trono que asegure la continuidad. Relee la carta de Narcissa y verás lo que quiero decir.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17 **Lac Bleu**

Draco quería despedirse de Serena... si ella seguía queriendo verle después de averiguar que no era "el rubio más impresionante de la historia de la Humanidad" ni "la mente de planear venganzas más ingeniosa que había pasado por Slytherin" ni "el dios inglés del sexo" o cualquier otro título que hubiera aceptado con orgullo. No, era "el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más infames de Gran Bretaña", una etiqueta que no ayudaba a abrir demasiadas puertas.

Pero Serena le sorprendió aceptando su invitación para verse. Draco acudió a su cita suponiendo que la noticia le había pasado inadvertida. Tampoco es que se hubiera desatado ya la crisis de histeria contra él que había en el Reino Unido. Ella lo saludó con la actitud cordial y a la vez distanciada de siempre.

-Has encontrado a tu novia¿verdad¿Cómo ha ido?

-Bien. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla. Pero no es mi novia. Sólo somos amigos.

-Vaya... Estaba segura de que si la encontrabas, ibais a fijar la fecha de la boda.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-No, qué va. Casarme ahora sería una idea pésima. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes.

Ella bajó la vista un segundo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Leí el periódico del otro día.

-¿Lo leíste?

-¿Qué¿Te doy la impresión de no saber leer? Draco, no me he enterado de nada que no me hubiera imaginado solita, te lo aseguro. Aunque no pensaba que las cosas estaban tan mal en tu país como para que tuvieras que buscar refugio aquí.

Draco se sintió ofendido.

-¡Yo no estoy buscando refugio en ningún sitio¿Crees que he venido aquí por eso? Sólo me interesaba encontrar a Pansy, que te quede bien claro. No tengo ninguna intención de instalarme aquí y menos escondiéndome de ese hatajo de payasos sin vida propia. Por mí, pueden besarme todos el culo, Voldemort incluido.

Serena hizo una mueca.

-Oye, no me importa que te aceleres conmigo, pero por favor, más imágenes como esa, no.

Él tuvo que echarse a reir y luego puso por un momento su cara de niño bueno, que era su modo de pedir perdón.

-Puedo soportar que vengan detrás de mí-dijo, más tranquilo-. Pero si me casara, mi mujer podría convertirse también en un objetivo. Y ya tengo unas cuantas muertes sobre mi conciencia; no necesito más.

Serena le apretó afectuosamente el brazo con una expresión de simpatía. Draco le sorprendió un poco el gesto, y no sólo porque, por lo general, la gente esperaba su permiso para tocarlo. Le habría gustado preguntarle si no le importaba que hubiera colaborado con Voldemort, que su padre fuera quien era, pero aquello habría sido una muestra de debilidad inexcusable. "_Usa la cabeza, Draco. Ella ya sabía que te habías relacionado con mortífagos antes de leerlo en el periódico. Y si le importara, no estaría aquí sentada contigo"._

-Tenemos suerte de que Voldemort no cruzara el charco¿eh?

-No sabes cuánta.

--------------------------------------------

A pesar de sus intenciones de volver a Inglaterra, Draco no terminaba a decidirse a dejar la ciudad. El Giinawind había publicado otra noticia sobre él, pero no demasiado importante, y de momento las cosas no habían cambiado. Nueva Orleans le gustaba, con su deliciosa comida, su ritmo tranquilo, su música. Se estaba volviendo fan del jazz y el blues por momentos, hasta el punto de comprarse un reproductor de CDs portátil del que no se separaba.

Una noche, en un concierto al aire libre al que había acudido con Monica y Serena, se dio cuenta de que había un chico a un par de metros de él que lo estaba observando de reojo, y no precisamente como si estuviera pensando en matarlo. A no ser que fuera a polvos, claro. Draco le echó una mirada también y lo encontró satisfactorio. Probablemente muggle, de unos venticinco años, con un aire seriote a lo Victor Krum que resultaba irresistible. La Legeremancia le ayudó a confirmar que en las fantasías que se estaban formando rápidamente en su cabeza se lo imaginaba llevando el control-Draco nunca era pasivo con los muggles-, y le puso ojos de depredador. El muchacho enrojeció un poco, apartó la vista y volvió a mirarlo. Draco le sonrió y arqueó interrogativamente las cejas. El muggle le devolvió la sonrisa con una ligera timidez y entonces Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se pusiera en pie y empezara a marcharse. Unos segundos después, se inclinó hacia Serena, que no había captado el intercambio de miradas.

-Oye, ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana¿vale?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Mañana te lo cuento. Hasta luego, Monica.

Dejando atrás a las sorprendidas chicas, Draco siguió al chico entre la multitud con la misma mirada que un gato delante de un tazón de nata.

--------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-preguntó Serena, obviamente divertida al verlo aparecer con gafas de sol, cara de sueño y sonrisa satisfecha.

Draco hizo una mueca presumida.

-Pues verás... a pesar de lo mal que me trata mi país yo soy un patriota y he estado dejando el pabellón inglés bien alto con un chico que había ayer en el concierto.-Un bostezo le obligó a interrumpirse-. Ha sido una noche movidita.

Serena estaba perpleja.

-¿Eres gay?

Aquella era una pregunta tan muggle...

-¿Gay? No, también me acuesto con chicas. Vosotros los estadounidenses os tendríais que relajar un poco con ese asunto y escuchar menos a los muggles. Acostarse con ellos, sí. Hacer caso de sus tonterías, no. Eso es lo mejor.

La cafetería, situada al final de una calle que daba al jardín botánico de la ciudad, estaba disimulada a ojos de los muggles, y cuando ya llevaban un buen rato hablando y tomando café, una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y se dirigió hacia ellos. Serena arqueó las cejas y preparó el brazo para recibirla.

-Es de mi padre.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el ave se dirigió directamente a Draco y le presentó la patita con su mensaje. Este miró a Serena en busca de alguna pista y vio que estaba disimulando su enfado. Muerto ya de curiosidad, desenrolló el pergamino.

_Emeril Betancourt_

_Maîson de Lac Bleu_

_Acadiana, N.O._

_2 de noviembre de 2001_

_Estimado señor Malfoy,_

_Dado que mi hija Serena parece haber olviado sus modales y aún no nos ha presentado, me he permitido escribirle esta carta con la esperanza de que acepte venir a cenar a Lac Bleu mañana a las ocho y así podamos conocernos. Por favor, envíe confirmación con la lechuza._

_Atentamente_

_Emeril Betancourt_

_PD. No es necesario ir de etiqueta._

Cuando terminó de leerlo, Draco se lo pasó a Serena. Ella lo leyó también y apretó los labios.

-No puedo creerlo...

Draco recordó sus sospechas, nunca disipadas, de que Betancourt estaba relacionado con la magia negra.

-¿Es una trampa?

-¿Una trampa?-repitió ella, extrañada. Luego se echó a reir sin demasiadas ganas-. Es una trampa, pero no como tú crees. Mi padre... Oh, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto.

-Vas a tener que explicarte un poco mejor.

Serena parecía ahora más abochornada que cualquier otra cosa.

-Estamos arruinados, Draco. A punto de perder Lac Bleu. Lo único que buscan mis padres es casarme con alguien rico para que nos ayude a salvar la casa.-Lo miró con un poco más de entereza-. Por favor, diles que no puedes ir. No tienes por qué pasar por algo así. Es... vergonzoso.

Draco, un poco perturbado al oir hablar tan crudamente a Serena de su posición económica, necesitó unos segundos para acomodar toda aquella información en su cabeza. No es que viera nada de raro en unos padres tratando de cazar a un marido millonario para su hija, pero en esos momentos había asumido que no era un buen partido. No por los motivos que había esgrimido tan rudamente Giorgo Benedetto, claro, sólo porque había cola para intentar asesinarlo.

-Pero... bueno, has leído el periódico. Todo mi patrimonio está ahora mismo en manos del ministerio. ¿Eso lo saben ellos?

-Están convencidos de que lo recuperarás todo, antes o después. Además... seamos sinceros, Draco. Tienes un elfo doméstico y sueles ir de Armani de los pies a la cabeza; eso no es estar precisamente aruinado¿sabes? Y eres de sangre pura. A mis padres eso les importa, aunque no quieran admitirlo.

-También soy el hijo de un mortífago y el objetivo de una docena de chalados-añadió Draco, a quien todo aquello le parecía surrealista.

-Luchaste en el lado correcto. A los norteamericanos nos encanta la redención. Y en cuanto a los chalados, hace dos años un mago que acababa de ser abandonado por su novia se volvió loco y se lió a AK en medio de la calle. Mató a ocho personas, entre ellas, a mi tío, el hermano pequeño de mi madre. No piensan que esté más segura aquí que en Inglaterra contigo.

Draco volvió a leer distraídamente el mensaje mientras pensaba a toda prisa. ¿Casarse con Serena? No era en absoluto una mala elección. Pero lo que había dicho días antes sobre esposas muertas iba en serio. No quería que le pasara nada.

-¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto?

-¿Qué pienso yo?

-Sí. ¿Te gustaría conservar tu casa? Porque yo haría casi cualquier cosa por recuperar la mía. ¿Sueñas con casarte por amor o algo así¿Te da miedo que intenten asesinarte a ti también?

-Draco,¡esto es una vergüenza¿Es que no te ofenden que vayan detrás de tu dinero?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Francamente, Serena, si te parece que puedes encontrar a alguien que ahora mismo tenga más dinero que yo o te preocupa convertirte en la esposa de un mortífago traidor, es una cosa, pero tu padre está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer. Tú no, por cierto. Se supone que debes fingir que estás loca por mí.

-¿Quieres decir que... que te casarías conmigo?

-No. Pero sólo porque no quiero ponerte en peligro. Me gustas, nos llevamos bien, eres de buena familia y creo que harías un buen papel como señora de Malfoy manor.

-¿Y el amor?

-Hay muchas clases de amor. Y el romántico no es siempre el más importante.

Serena meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto cuando hace un rato me has contado que anoche estuviste con un tío.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Sólo estoy intentando que entiendas que tus padres se han equivocado de objetivo, no de plan. Mira...-Draco miró a su alrededor y le indicó por señas a un camarero que le llevara algo para escribir-. Mañana iré a cenar y les explicaré con claridad cuál es mi situación ahora mismo. Así se olvidarán de mí, aunque no sé si sabes que eso significa que te buscarán otro marido muchísimo menos guapo. Y de paso, me enseñas Lac Bleu. ¿Es bonita?

-Es una maravilla.

-Todo claro, pues.

------------------------------------------

Los Bentancourt se parecían bastante a las familias de pura sangre que él había frecuentado antes de la guerra. Eran orgullosos, reservados y corteses. Ignorando que Serena les había dejado en evidencia, se mostraron en todo momento como si estuvieran nadando en una opulencia discreta y natural. Draco cumplió bien con su papel de joven heredero de uno de los linajes mágicos más antiguos de Europa y, como seductor nato que era, no pudo evitar mostrarse encantador, pero se preocupó de señalar varias veces el peligro en el que se encontraba cuando iba a Europa. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos pareció darle demasiada importancia. No tardó en comprender que estaban tan desesperados por conservar la casa y su posición que se negaban a admitir la realidad.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Faith Betancourt, la madre de Serena, le propuso a su hija que le diera un paseo por los jardines para enseñarle los alrededores de la mansión. A él le había gustado Lac Bleu, que debía su nombre a un apacible lago que había no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Todas las mansiones de la zona son coloniales?

-Sí, claro. Fue cuando se construyeron. ¿Cómo es la tuya?

-Es más grande, de otro estilo. ¿Has visto fotos del Banco de Inglaterra? Se parece un poco.

Ella frenó en seco.

-¿Mafoy manor se parece al Banco de Inglaterra?

-Hasta antes de la guerra sólo había tres fortunas mayores que la nuestra en el mundo mágico. Sólo tres de treinta y cinco millones de magos.-Miró a su alrededor-. El paisaje tampoco se parece en nada a este. Aquí todo parece más salvaje. En Wilts apenas hay árboles, sólo colinas suaves y verdes en todas las direcciones. Y desde la ventana de mi habitación, en los días claros, podía ver Stonehenge. Siempre estaba lleno de turistas, sobre todo muggles, pero algunas noches, cuando lo cerraban al público, mi madre me llevaba allí y me hablaba de la magia de los antiguos druidas.

-Suena precioso.

-Echo de menos aquello. Y tú también echarás de menos esto si lo pierdes.

-No tanto como para casarme con alguien a quien no quiero. Draco, tiene que haber otra solución. Sé que tiene que haberla. Lo que pasa es que lo más fácil es utilizarme a mí.

En opinión de Draco, aquella postura no tenía nada de admirable (era tan irresponsable como la chica de la película del barco que naufragaba) y estaba seguro de que, algún día, Serena se arrepentiría de haber perdido su casa. Pero la vio tan convencida que no le dijo nada y los dos continuaron el paseo hablando de sus hogares y sus infancias. Al cabo de un rato volvieron al interior de la mansión y Draco se despidió cortésmente de los Betancourt.

-Señor Malfoy, el sábado que viene pensábamos dar un baile para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero sería un honor que fuera nuestro invitado. Van a acudir las mejores familias del país.

Oh, contactos, influencias, poder. Los Betancourt podían estar al borde de la ruina, pero su apellido aún tenía peso en la alta sociedad. Draco pensó que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de lavar un poco su imagen y aceptó encantado.

-------------------------------------

Con algunas frías excepciones aquí y allá, Draco se convirtió en la sensación del momento entre las familias ricas del país, que no podían creer que no se hubieran fijado antes en él. Los hombres apreciaban su cabeza para los negocios y consideraban irrelevante las inclinaciones de Lucius Malfoy, de quien todos habían oído hablar, no como mortífago, sino como el mago más rico de Gran Bretaña. Las mujeres no paraban de mencionar de su elegancia, su acento y su atractivo, y su oscuro pasado sólo le añadía un toque de peligro que lo volvía aún más irresistible. Si Draco hubiera querido, habría podido elegir esposa entre media docena de brujas jóvenes, ricas y razonablemente bonitas, pero seguía firme en su decisión de no poner a nadie más en peligro y se limitó a romper corazones aquí y allá y a conseguir que más de un mago feliz y respetablemente casado tuviera que plantearse de nuevo su heterosexualidad.

-Es el pelo-le dijo Serena un día, en tono definitivo-. Es de chica. Los chicos no deberían tener ese pelo, es injusto.

Para retarla, y porque se había empezado a cansar de la melena, Draco fue a la mejor peluquería de la ciudad y volvió con el pelo casi tan corto como en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Su aspecto era ahora un poco más masculino, pero seguía teniendo tanto éxito entre hombres como entre mujeres. Serena, que nunca había conocido lo que ella llamaba su "faceta de depredador sexual" estaba fascinada viéndolo actuar y lo observaba todo como si fuera un proyecto de clase.

-Vamos, confiesa-le dijo un día, mientras paseaban por el Barrio Francés-. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que no?

Draco, que normalmente contestaba a sus preguntas, pensó que podía darle una lección práctica, para variar, y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de niño malo.

-¿Aparte de ti, quieres decir?

Serena acusó el cambio, pero consiguió mantenerle la mirada.

-Tú y yo sólo hemos hablado de matrimonio-dijo, intentando mantener el envite-. De sexo...

Él entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de sexo?-dijo, en voz muy baja, deslizando un dedo por su cuello-. ¿Quieres saber lo que hago para que acaben gritando mi nombre?

Su única intención había sido tomarle un poco el pelo, pero de pronto Serena lo miraba con ojos dilatados y respiración agitada y su propio cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Entonces la besó suavemente y ella le devolvió el beso. Draco la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él y sus besos se volvieron más profundos. Una muggle vieja y desdentada que pasaba por la calle les aconsejó jocosamente que se fueran a un hotel y ellos se detuvieron.

-¿Quieres... quieres venirte a mi habitación?-preguntó él, un poco falto de aliento.

Serena asintió. Los dos buscaron un sitio donde nadie pudiera verles y se Desaparecieron.

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó con un ligero sobresalto. Había soñado con una pelea que había tenido con Harry Potter en sexto. Él estaba entonces convencido de que Voldemort iba a matarlo en cualquier momento por no ser capaz de cumplir sus órdenes y se había escondido en un cuarto de baño en desuso para tener un ataque de pánico que, si bien era indigno de un Malfoy, resultaba bastante comprensible en un muchacho de dieciséis años. Entonces Potter había entrado sin más, él había reaccionado atacándole y después... bien, ante la amenaza de una Cruciatus, el Chico-que-vivió se había estrenado con la magia negra y había estado a punto de matarlo con un Sectusempra. Severus le había salvado el culo, para variar. Pero nadie sabía lo que había sucedido realmente allí, ni siquiera el casi omnisciente profesor de Pociones.

Su nerviosimo no mejoró cuando vio a Serena a su lado y recordó lo que había pasado. La quería, pero sólo como amiga, y después de aquella noche juntos las cosas podían complicarse. Sin embargo, ella le sorprendió al tomárselo como si no tuviera importancia. Simplemente reconoció que había estado muy bien y que podían repetirlo alguna vez. Aquella sensata actitud hizo que aumentara el respeto que Draco sentía por ella.

Pero unos días después, una tarde que habían quedado para hacer las primeras compras navideñas, Serena acudió a la cita con los ojos rojos y expresión angustiada. Draco, preocupado, quiso saber qué pasaba y ella le contestó que sus padres habían decidido dejar de contar con ella y poner sus esperanzas en Rowenna, su hermana pequeña.

-La han convencido para que se case con uno de los hermanos La Motte, con Martin.-Draco recordó quién era, un tipo de treinta años con aspecto de aguilucho y una de las miradas más sucias que había visto en su vida. Los Betancourt estaban realmente desesperados-. Quieren que se casen en cuanto mi hermana se gradúe. Oh, Draco¿cómo puede ser tan estúpida¡Y mis padres¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que ese tío es un asqueroso?

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Le he mandado un mensaje por lechuza esta mañana y me ha contestado hace un rato. Dice que es la única manera de salvar a nuestra familia de la miseria. Pero si sólo tiene diecisiete años...

Él suspiró. Le sabía mal verla tan abatida y coincidía con ella en que Martin La Motte era una elección desafortunada, pero ¿qué esperaba? Rowenna sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Es una pena que hayan escogido a ese capullo.

De pronto, la expresión angustiada de Serena cambió en una llena de determinación y fiereza.

-Draco...

-¿Qué?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué?-exclamó él, atónito.

-Es la única manera que se me ocurre de evitar la boda de mi hermana. Si nos casamos, ya no tendrán razones para seguir adelante con eso.

Draco le cogió de una mano para tranquilizarla.

-Serena, estás muy alterada. Ya hemos hablado de esto¿recuerdas? Mi cabeza tiene un precio y mis cuentas están bloqueadas.

-¿Tienes cien mil dólares de oro? Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Con el cambio, eran unos doscientos mil galeones. Y aunque era una cantidad respetable, Draco se había imaginado una cifra muchísimo mayor.

-¿Cien mil?

-No me importa lo de tus enemigos. No soy ninguna flor de invernadero, sé defenderme. Y tú dijiste que podrías casarte conmigo, que me veías como señora de Malfoy manor. Draco, por favor, tienes que ayudarme a impedir la boda de Rowena. No puedo dejar que se case con ese patán asqueroso.-Él insistió una y otra vez en lo peligroso que era relacionarse con él, pero Serena, que normalmente hacía honor a su nombre, no atendía a razones-. Cuando en Inglaterra oigan hablar de mí, me investigarán y descubrirán que vengo de una de las mejores familias de los Estados Unidos. No hemos tenido un mago oscuro en la familia desde el siglo XVIII, y sus propios hermanos ayudaron a detenerlo. Te aseguro que puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu imagen, sé que puedo hacerlo. Y te juro que daré la cara por ti en cualquier situación. No volverás a pasar por nada de eso tú solo. No volverás a despertarte de una pesadilla sin nadie a tu lado.

Draco empezó a vacilar. No podía evitar ver las ventajas de un enlace con los Betancourt. Y si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer¿quién mejor que ella? Se llevaban bien, ya sabían que eran compatibles en la cama, tenían gustos parecidos. Estaba convencido de que funcionaría. Y aunque seguía preocupándole mucho el tema de las amenazas de muerte, no dejaba de entender que ella estuviera dispuesta a pagar ese precio.

-No sé, Serena... ¿Y el amor? Decías que era importante. Y tú sabes que yo no estoy enamorado de ti.

-No necesito que lo estés. Si las cosas entre nosotros son como ahora, tengo suficiente.

La propuesta era tan tentadora... Draco casi podía ver las sonrisas de sus padres sabiendo que iba a casarse, que continuaría el linaje familiar. Y nunca había deseado otro tipo de matrimonio.

-Por Merlín, es la petición de mano más lamentable de la historia-se quejó, sin saber qué hacer.

Serena contuvo el aliento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?-dijo, con ojos esperanzados.

Dracol suspiró, incapaz de decidirse.

-Escucha...-dijo, sujetándole de nuevo las manos-. Vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso. Eso detendrá el de tu hermana. Y mientras, yo veré cómo están las cosas en Inglaterra cuando vaya allí en Navidades. Si se han suavizado un poco y si nadie intenta matarme... Bueno, entonces hablaremos de los pros y los contras de seguir adelante con la boda¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

-¡Gracias! Eres mi héroe, Draco.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Ponlo por escrito y se lo llevaré al Wizengamot.

------------------------------------------------

Drakitap, si te digo la verdad, lo de Delacroix y lo del padre de Pansy se me ocurrió casi a medida que iba escribiéndolo. (gracias, musas!!) Mañana empieza ya la parte inglesa del fic. Tienes mi palabra de que si alguna vez me publican de verdad un libro (ya me gustaría, ya) te lo autografiaré ;)


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18 **Un invitado de más**.

-Betancourt¿eh? No me suenan.

Draco observó al profesor de Pociones, que había escuchado las noticias sobre su compromiso dando vueltas por la habitación de El Cuervo Negro, una nueva posada en Hogsmeade.

-Perdona que te lo diga, Severus, pero tú no eres precisamente un experto en el Quién es Quién de los Estados Unidos. El abuelo de Serena fue ministro de Magia en los sesenta y una de sus bisabuelas estuvo presidiendo el Tribunal Supremo Mágico durante más de veinte años. Te aseguro que son una de las mejores familias del país.

Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te entiendo, mocoso. Tienes ventiún años. ¿A qué viene esa prisa?

-¿Y si te digo que me he enamorado?

-Draco, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera esperado que colara.

-Mira, Severus, toda esa vida que tengo por delante podría ser anormalmente corta gracias a mi surtido variado de enemigos. Y si me matan, quiero morir sabiendo que al menos hay un heredero para Malfoy manor. Tú sabes lo importante que eso era para mis padres. Y para mí también, en realidad. No quiero... no quiero que a mi familia le pase lo mismo que a los Black.

El profesor de Pociones dio un suspiro paciente.

-Puedo entender lo que supone vivir sabiendo que hay gente que desea activamente verte muerto. Pero no tiene sentido que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Sabes tan bien como yo que los votos matrimoniales mágicos son tan vinculantes como un Fidelius o un Juramento Inquebrantable. Una vez te cases...

-Severus, sé perfectamente lo que significa el matrimonio-le cortó Draco, algo irritado.

Esta vez, el profesor ya no parecía tan paciente.

-¿Y sabes lo que significa vivir ochenta o cien años con alguien a quien no quieres?

-Pero yo quiero a Serena. Severus¿es que no lo entiendes? Algún día he de casarme¿no? Y ella es perfecta. ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ella? No es como si fuera a enamorarme de alguien¿verdad?

-De una mujer, obviamente no-dijo, con intención.

-Ni de un hombre, por Merlín. ¿Es que no me conoces? Soy demasiado egoísta para enamorarme. Y por supuesto, Serena sabe que de vez en cuando me iré a jugar con los chicos.

Después de ventiun años, Draco se sabía el repertorio de miradas de Severus Snape de memoria, pero la que recibió entonces le resultó imposible de clasificar.

-Demasiado egoísta para enamorarte¿eh? Draco¿estás absolutamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Lo único que me preocupa de todo este asunto es que a Serena le pase algo. Pero ella está dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Y si las cosas se han tranquilizado un poco... Severus, fue lo último que me pidió mi madre.

El profesor Snape suspiró y le puso un momento la mano en el hombro.

-Enhorabuena por la boda. Supongo que crees que no tengo nada mejor que acudir a un ridículo acto oficial como ese.

-En los Estados Unidos.

Snape gruñó.

-Te odio, mocoso.

--------------------------------------

La mañana de Navidad, Draco se despertó de buen humor y no era sólo por los regalos. Llevaba cuatro días en Inglaterra y no le había llegado ninguna carta con amenazas, todo un record. Hasta se había paseado un poco por Hogsmeade sin suscitar demasiadas miradas fijas. Con el pelo corto, no se parecía tanto a Lucius como para atraer inmediata y negativamente la atención, y la gente estaba más pendiente de sus compras que de comunicarle sus opiniones personales sobre él. Para lo único que no había tenido fuerzas era para acercarse demasiado a Las Tres Escobas, el establecimiento que frecuentaba cuando era un estudiante. En sexto año, cuando estaba a las órdenes de Voldemort, le había echado la maldición Imperius a la dueña, madame Rosmerta, y estaba seguro de que ella no le guardaba demasiado cariño por ello.

Después de asearse un poco, se acercó al montón de regalos. Había más que el año anterior. Snape le había regalado un kit profesional de Pociones. Los Betancourt, radiantes de felicidad por el compromiso, le habían mandado una ligera túnica azul oscuro, confeccionada con un material mágico que mantenía el cuerpo a una temperatura agradable hiciera frío o calor; Serena, por su parte, le había comprado una caja de entrenamiento de quidditch con una snitch dorada y dos bludgers. Había más regalos desde el extranjero. Blaise le había enviado desde Italia unos gemelos de plata en forma de pequeño dragón; si uno se fijaba, podía ver parpadear de vez en cuando las diminutas esmeraldas de sus ojos. Y Pansy, que ya había accedido a sus cuentas en Gringotts, le había comprado una enciclopedia de dos volúmenes sobre magia antigua iroquesa.

Esta vez, también tenía regalos de la familia y sólo eso habría bastado para hacerlo sentir bien. Sus tíos le habían regalado una maravillosa capa de invierno repujada en piel, de tacto cálido y sensual, y su prima y Lupin, una chaqueta anaranjada que pensaba ponerse si algún día se encontraba desnudo y en mitad de la nieve, pero no antes. "Naranja, amarillo y marrón, colores prohibidos para mi dragón", le solía canturrear su madre cuando era pequeño y se lo llevaba de compras.

Aquel año, como el anterior, había un paquete sin tarjeta ni remitente, envuelto en un papel corriente que no daba pista alguna sobre su destinatario. Draco lo observó antes de abrirlo, deseando que proviniera de la misma persona que le había enviado la foto de sus padres. Después rasgó el papel con impaciencia y sonrió. ¡Sí, eran fotos! Dos fotos. Al ver la primera, no pudo evitar echarse a reir. Ahí estaba el mismísimo Severus Snape, quizás con ventitres o venticuatro años, sentado en uno de los salones de Malfoy manor con su aire más envarado. Sobre su regazo, un Draco que aún iba en pañales trataba de ponerse de pie, de agarrarle el pelo, de bajarse al suelo y de tocarle su ganchuda nariz, inquieto como un rabo de lagartija, mientras su profesor, sin cambiar el gesto para el retrato, se esforzaba sin éxito en mantenerlo en su sitio. En la segunda foto, tomada en uno de los jardines de la casa, su padre intentaba corregir el modo en el que sujetaba su varita de juguete mientras su madre, divertida, parecía decirle, con toda la razón, que era demasiado pequeño aún para hacer otra cosa excepto blandirla vigorosamente en todas las direcciones.

Draco pasó un buen rato mirando las fotos y preguntándose quién podía estar mandándoselas. Por un momento, consideró la loca idea de que alguno de sus padres pudiera estar vivo, pero luego la rechazó. Era incapaz de imaginarse a ninguno de los dos escabulléndose en la mansión para recuperar esas fotos y enviárselas. Ellos escogerían algo más útil o valioso, como alguna joya o algún objeto mágico. Y tratarían de ponerse en contacto con él de alguna manera, estaba seguro. No, era alguien con contactos en el ministerio, alguien que sentía simpatía por él. Quizás su tía Andromeda; era la opción más probable.

----------------------------------------

Aquel día, Draco cenó con Snape en Hogwarts y charló un rato con los Slytherin que se habían quedado a pasar allí las Navidades, pero al día siguiente, sobre las seis y media, Draco se envolvió en su capa nueva y se Apareció cerca de casa de su tía. A las pocas horas de llegar al país, había recibido una carta suya invitándole a comer con ellos el día veintiseis de diciembre. Al parecer, el veinticinco ella se iba a casa de los parientes de su marido y Nymphadora, con los padres de Lupin.

Draco no había estado allí desde el fallido ataque de los mortífagos, pero eran lo último que tenía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo iban a preocuparle unos posibles mortífagos cuando en cinco minutos iba a estar enfrente de un seguro hombre-lobo? Aunque faltaban días para la luna llena... Bueno, era un hombre-lobo. Tampoco se necesitaban demasiadas explicaciones. Cualquiera diría que el loco era él, por pensar que eran una compañía a evitar.

Pero se había propuesto ocultar su miedo lo mejor posible y no dejar que aquello le apartara de la poca familia que le quedaba. Además, se dijo, dándose ánimos, él era todo huesos. Seguro que si Lupin se ponía agresivo y trataba de comerse a alguien encontraba una opción más sustanciosa que él.

Draco llamó a la puerta y unos segundos después, su prima le abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

-Hola, Draco¿cómo estás?-Le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Pasa, que vas a helarte.

-Hola, Tonks.

El comedor estaba casi tan adornado como el de Hogwarts, con un gran árbol de Navidad en el rincón y muérdago en los quicios de las puertas. Su tía Andromeda y Lupin estaban allí, sentados en el sillón mientras charlaban y bebían ponche. Cuando lo vieron entrar, los dos se levantaron a saludarlo. Su tía le dio un abrazo y un beso, que él devolvió. Lupin permaneció algo más alejado, con las manos cruzadas inofensivamente tras la espalda, y lo miró con sus ojos sabios y amables.

-Hola, Draco.

Parecía tan dulce y pacífico que Draco se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por tenerle miedo.

-Profesor Lupin...-Luego se dio cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta de cachemira que le había regalado (porque una cosa era temerle, y otra, ser maleducado con la familia, y al fin y al cabo, ahora era su primo político o algo así) y aún se ablandó más. Le sentaba tan bien como había imaginado. Oh¿por qué tenía que ser un hombre-lobo? Resultaba tan sexy, con sus hombros cansados y sus ojos color caramelo... Le entraban ganas de darle un masaje, comprarle ropa nueva y acurrucarse en sus brazos como un gatito. Pobre profesor Lupin, convertido en un monstruo por culpa de Fenrir Greyback. Tomando aire con decisión, le tendió la mano-. Me alegra volver a verle.

El profesor sonrió un poco y le estrechó la mano.

-Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, Draco, puedes llamarme Remus.

Y después de acurrucarse en sus brazos como un gatito, iba a meterle la mano en el pantalón y...

Huyendo de sus vívidas fantasías sexuales, Draco se fue a toda prisa a la cocina para saludar a su tío, quien al parecer también estaba a cargo de la comida aquel día. En su opinión, Ted Tonks también tenía un buen revolcón, pero menos que Lupin-era demasiado mayor ya para él-, y pudo relajarse un poco mientras le contaba cosas de Nueva Orleans evitando mencionar a Serena. No pensaba tomar una decisión sobre la boda hasta que terminara su estancia en Inglaterra y pudiera decir honestamente que el peligro que le rodeaba había disminuido.

Cuando su tío estaba ya a punto de terminar la cena, se oyó el timbre de la puerta. La mirada de Ted indicaba que no esperaban a nadie, así que Draco se asomó para curiosear y contarle quién era. Lo único que vio fue a Lupin pasando con alguien a otra habitación, pero el cuerpo del propio profesor le impidió distinguir nada sobre el visitante, excepto que llevaba una túnica con capucha. Un mago, entonces. Quizás era algún asunto de la vieja Orden del Fénix. Snape le había contado que, aunque supuestamente se había disuelto, de vez en cuando se encargaban de asuntos que los aurores no habrían podido atender por culpa de la lentitud de la burocracia ministerial.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lupin entró en la cocina.

-Oye, Draco¿podemos hablar un momento?

Un poco receloso, lo siguió al pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

El profesor, que parecía un poco incómodo, se cruzó de brazos.

Acaba de llegar Harry. Potter-añadió, como si hiciera falta. Draco notó que algo se agitaba en su estómago-. Sé que en el colegio os odiabais a muerte, pero... ¿te importaría mucho que se quedara a cenar con nosotros?

A Draco le iba tan rápido la cabeza que se sentía casi mareado.

-¿Me estáis pidiendo permiso para invitar a Potter a cenar?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Esta casa es de tus tíos, Draco, y ellos te han invitado a ti. Si vais a comportaros como en Hogwarts, es mejor que uno de los dos se vaya, y Harry es el que se ha presentado sin avisar.

Draco ocultó su confusa alegría con un gruñido indiferente y magnánimo.

-Que se quede, no me importa.

El profesor sonrió, agradablemente sorprendido.

-Estupendo. Voy a decírselo.

Draco observó cómo Lupin entraba en la misma habitación que antes y se fue al comedor a reunirse con su tía y su prima, que estaban poniendo un cubierto más en la mesa con esa expresión preocupada en la cara que ponía la gente cuando hablaban de un caso perdido. ¿Podía ser por Potter? Mientras se sentaba llegó a escuchar cómo Andrómeda decía algo sobre tener ojos de viejo. No, no podía ser él. Los ojos de Potter brillaban como dos soles verdes. Menos cuando estaba bajo el influjo de la reina de la conversación banal, claro. Bueno, tampoco había estado muy chispeante cuando se lo había encontrado en Azkaban.

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación, acompañado de un Lupin que se mostraba algo protector, Draco se puso de pie, nervioso sin saber por qué.

-Hola, Potter.

Harry, que tenía ojeras e iba sin afeitar, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Malfoy-dijo, yendo a estrecharle la mano-. No sabía ni que estabas en Inglaterra.

-He venido a pasar las Navidades.

Harry se fue a saludar a los Tonks y a Draco no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de asombro con la que los estaba mirando Lupin. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Acaso Potter no les había dicho que habían dejado atrás su proverbial enemistad? Después se giró hacia Potter. Había saludado a Nymphadora con cordialidad, pero delante de Andromeda se mostró más educado y luego su tía lo acompañó hasta la cocina para que saludara a Ted Tonks. Eso quería decir que, aunque él y su prima eran viejos amigos, no había tenido tantos tratos con sus tíos.

Después Harry regresó solo de la cocina, algo animado.

-Huele todo de maravilla.-Se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba sentado Draco-. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-En los Estados Unidos. Sobre todo en Nueva Orleans.

-¿Los Estados Unidos¿Conoces a gente allí?

-Ahora sí. Y tú¿qué¿Cómo es que no estás cenando con tu novia, la reina de la conversación banal?

Harry dio un resoplido burlón.

-Como si tú fueras tan profundo, Malfoy. Aún recuerdo una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en quinto en la que Pansy Parkinson y tú estuvisteis una hora entera hablando de champús para el pelo.

Draco fijó la vista en el caos oscuro que Harry tenía sobre la cabeza.

-Un tema del que obviamente tú lo ignoras todo.

Harry sonrió mansamente, reconociendo que se había quedado sin réplicas y Draco alzó la comisura de los labios en una imitación inconsciente de Snape.

-Rompí con Katie hace un par de meses. Ahora estoy medio saliendo con otra chica, aunque no es nada serio.

-¿La conozco?

-Lo dudo. También es muggle. Se llama Julianna, es muy maja.

El escreguto explosivo volvía a ganar y ya iba 2-0 a su favor, pero Draco no pudo hacer ningún comentario porque Ted apareció en la puerta del comedor poniéndose una chaqueta y anunciando que la comida ya estaba lista. Andrómeda le indicó a cada uno su sitio y Draco se encontró sentado entre su tío, que ocupaba uno de los extremos de la mesa y Harry, que estaba a su lado. Delante de él estaba su prima y su espeluznante pelo violeta; al sentirse observada, ella sonrió y guiñó los ojos para volverlo de color rosa chillón.

-Ecs.

-Nymphadora, no hagas eso en la mesa-le riñó su madre-. Y cambia de color, querida, ese me da dolor de cabeza.

Ted empezó a servir la comida y pronto todos estuvieron demasiado ocupado comiendo para hablar mucho. Draco, que conservaba los modales pulcros que le habían enseñado en casa, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en franca minoría. Al parecer, ni Potter ni Nymphadora habían oído decir que no se hablaba con la boca llena. Y él y Andromeda eran los únicos que no ponían los codos sobre la mesa. Desde luego, había gente a la que no se la podía sacar de casa.

-Por Merlín, Potter, que nadie va a quitarte la comida del plato-gruñó por lo bajo, al ver cómo Harry se metía un bocado de carne en la boca antes de haber tragado el anterior.

-Sí, mamá-replicó, burlón.

Pero frenó un poco la velocidad y Draco sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras seguía comiendo con su aire pausado y aristocrático.

---------------------------------

Después de cenar, ahítos y perezosos, se dejaron caer en los sofás y en los sillones del comedor mientras acababan de empacharse con unas chocolatinas y unas copas de brandy. En el exterior había empezado a nevar y la chimenea estaba encendida. Nymphadora había puesto música de fondo y Draco, que estaba hablando animadamente con Harry de cómo habían sido sus respectivos ÉXTASIS, se dio cuenta de pronto de que Lupin estaba mirando a Potter con una expresión entre intrigada y satisfecha. ¿Qué era lo que podía extrañarles tanto? Desde luego, todos se ponían de lo más dramáticos con él. Cualquiera hubiera dicho, con el secretismo de su llegada y las caras de su tía y su prima, que el Chico-que-vivió estaba al borde del abismo o algo así. Y sin embargo, más allá de necesitar un afeitado, unas horas de sueño y, por supuesto (eso siempre) un corte de pelo, tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Quizás hasta mejor porque, por una vez, su ropa no dañaba a la vista. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un suéter de lana color teja que le sentaban bien.

Seguramente su tía había hablado de otra persona al mencionar lo de lo de los ojos de viejo y Lupin y Potter sólo se habían encerrado a hablar porque eran asuntos de la dichosa Orden del Fénix.

Aunque eso no explicaba las miraditas de Lupin cada vez que Harry se reía.

Eran ya más de las diez cuando sus tíos dijeron que ellos se iban a dormir, pero insistieron en que los demás se quedaran hablando en el comedor todo el tiempo que quisieran. Los tres magos jóvenes aún tenían ganas de continuar un rato más; Lupin, que rondaba ya los cuarenta y dos años, no tardó en bostezar educadamente, pero Nymphadora le ignoró y el profesor terminó durmiéndose en el sillón. Draco, reconociendo la canción que había empezado a sonar en el equipo de música, se puso a cantarla por lo bajo. Aunque llevaba sólo unos meses escuchando música muggle ya se había aprendido unos cuantos temas y tenía sus grupos favoritos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Estás cantando tú?

-¿Qué pasa¿No puedo cantar?

-Sí, pero no sabía que escucharas música muggle.

Draco no le replicó que con lo que no sabía podría llenarse una biblioteca porque le pareció demasiado fácil.

-Pues ya ves. También leo libros muggles y veo películas muggles. Si vas a volverte un traidor a la sangre, tienes que hacerlo bien.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Sí¿Y quién te gusta, además de los Guns´n´Roses?

Draco le habló de los músicos que había escuchado en Nueva Orleans. A Harry también le gustaba bastante el rythm´n´blues y el rock duro y le explicó que tenía una buena colección de CDs en su casa.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana a mi casa y te grabas los que te gusten?

-¿Tienes aparatos muggles en Grimmauld Place?-exclamó, sorprendido-. ¿Con la magia que tiene esa casa?

-Ya no vivo allí. Era muy deprimente y oscura y además...

Se detuvo, enrojeciendo un poco, pero antes de que Draco pudiera sentir curiosidad al respecto, Tonks soltó una risita.

-Le agobiaban las fans que aparecían en la puerta de su casa pidiendo un hijo suyo.

Draco dio un suspiro resignado. Podía haberlo imaginado. Él tenía que huir de los asesinos que querían su cabeza y Potter, de las chicas que querían meterse en sus pantalones. Así de justo era el mundo.

-Déjalo, Tonks-pidió Harry, visiblemente incómodo. Después se dirigió a Draco-. Me he mudado a Kensington, a un edificio muggle. ¿Por qué no vienes sobre las cinco?

-Claro. Y no te preocupes. No te pediré un hijo, me conformo con los CD.

----------------------------------------------

Xocolat, al fic le quedan 17 ep., así que la historia aún tiene que dar algunas vueltas. Pero leas lo que leas, recuerda que pedí fe ;)

Koneko pues ya ves, aquí tienes a Harry. A partir de ahora ya sale de continuo. Creo que vais a tener ganas de mandarme unos cuantos AK antes de que acabe el fic, jaja. Y no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, ojalá todas tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicárselo al slash.

Drakitap, yo creo que, en muchos sentidos, Serena es perfecta para Draco. (No, no tanto como Harry, eso por descontado). Y no es que él no sepa que es gay¡claro que sabe que le gustan los chicos, si se acuesta con todos los que puede, jaja! Lo que pasa es que en su mundo las palabras gay o hetero no tienen sentido. Para lo que realmente es lento hasta la exasperación es para comprender sus sentimientos hacia Harry; en parte creo que es porque no es una persona acostumbrada a hacer caso al corazón, sino a su cabeza, y en parte también porque, a estas alturas, ni siquiera concibe que pueda sentir algo por él. Y me emociona que te guste tanto el fic, de verdad. Eres muy amable.

Susi estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero aún falta para eso.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19 **Los ojos de la gente**

Cuando regresó a su habitación en Hogsmeade, Draco se sentía feliz. Era bueno volver a tener una familia. Aquella noche durmió ocho horas seguidas, sin una sola pesadilla, y cuando se despertó, lo hizo aún con una sonrisa en la boca y la sensación de que había soñado con algo realmente agradable. Mientras se daba una ducha y se vestía, canturreando por lo bajo, llegó una lechuza desconocida con un mensaje. Draco se sentó a dar cuenta de la bandeja del desayuno que Topey le había subido de la cocina y leyó el fino pergamino de la lechuza.

"_Aquí no queremos mortífagos como tú. Tendrías que estar pudriéndote en Azkaban, asesino."_

-_Incendio_-dijo Draco, moviendo su varita.

La carta ardió rápidamente. Él le dio un trocito de bacon a la lechuza antes de dejarla marchar y continuar con su desayuno. Seguía de buen humor. El primer anónimo había tardado cinco días en llegar y, en comparación con otros que había recibido, aquel era casi cortés. Y la gente de Hogsmeade le estaba dejando en paz. Sí, algunos se lo quedaban mirando, pero mientras sólo fuera eso... El mero hecho de que hubieran querido alquilarle una habitación ya era bastante significativo. Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano del ex director de Hogwarts, hasta le había saludado con una inclinación de cabeza cuando se lo había cruzado cerca de Honeydukes. Quizás podría llegar a casarse con Serena, después de todo.

La idea no le produjo la satisfacción que esperaba. "_Bueno, es normal_", se dijo, "_sólo tienes veintiun años y es un poco pronto para sentar la cabeza. Pero de aquí a un año ya podrías estar mirando a la cara a un bebé Malfoy. Se lo debes a tus padres_." A Draco nunca le habían vuelto locos los bebés, y cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pensaba en la obligación de producir un heredero con la desgana habitual de los adolescentes. Y si hubiera tenido hermanos, si la supervivencia de su apellido no hubiera dependido sólo de él, probablemente no habría tenido ningún hijo. Demasiada responsabilidad. Pero no había nadie más. Tenía que cumplir con su obligación, igual que Serena.

Para no pensar demasiado en ello, Draco se fue al bosque con su Nimbus Evolution y su snitch y pasó toda la mañana persiguiéndola entre los árboles y por el cielo abierto. Después regresó a la posada, se dio otra ducha y se fue a almorzar con Snape a Hogwarts. El profesor estaba de mal humor porque estaba teniendo problemas con una pócima que estaba inventando y Draco, interesado, le echó una mano hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Para entonces, los dos parecían haber encontrado la solución al problema.

-Te dejo, que he quedado. Ya me contarás mañana cómo te ha ido.

-¿Vas a casa de tu tía?

-No. No, he quedado con Potter.-Draco recordó que el problema con la pócima no le había dado la oportunidad de contarle a Snape cómo había ido la cena y esperó una mueca de desagrado que, al final, parecía más de resignación-. Ayer también estaba en casa de mi tía. Nos lo pasamos bien. Va a grabarme unos CDs con un ordenador. ¿Tú has usado un ordenador alguna vez?

-No. Cuando vivía con los muggles no existían. Venga, vete y no molestes más.

-------------------------------------

Draco volvió a la posada para cambiarse otra vez más de ropa. Después de pensárselo un rato, se puso unos pantalones de color gris oscuro, una camiseta azul oscuro que abrigaba bastante y, encima, un suéter crema de lana con el cuello alto. Completó su atuendo con un abrigo de paño negro y una bufanda del mismo color que los pantalones. Una vez satisfecho con su aspecto, agarró la varita de encima de la mesa y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de Desaparecerse.

La casa de Potter estaba situada en uno de los mejores barrios de Londres. Cuando Draco vio el imponente edificio victoriano se quedó impresionado, pero luego descubrió que, en realidad, estaba dividido en varios apartamentos y que sólo uno de ellos era suyo. Tenía ya experiencia suficiente en el mundo muggle para saber cómo vérselas con un video-portero y con un ascensor y finalmente llegó a la puerta que andaba buscando, en el último piso.

-Hola, Malfoy, pasa.-Él le siguió por el pasillo-. ¿Has tenido problemas para llegar?

-No, qué va.

Draco se había quedado mirando a su alrededor. Aunque la fachada del edificio tuviera un aspecto sólido y centenario, el apartamento estaba amueblado con muebles modernos y de factura muggle. Abundaban el blanco y el azul y el suelo estaba cubierto con parqué. Los adornos parecían reducidos a su mínima expresión: un jarrón de dudoso gusto en una estantería, un par de cuadros muggles en las paredes.

-¿Te gusta?

-Hmpf...

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Draco se dio cuenta de que las ojeras habían desaparecido y estaba bien afeitado. ¿Ese era todo el problema de la noche anterior¿Unas horas de sueño retrasadas?

-¿Qué quieres tomar¿Hago té o prefieres otra cosa?

-¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?

-Claro. Pasa ahí y siéntate. Voy un momento a la cocina.

Draco entró al salón y antes de sentarse en un sillón de aspecto cómodo, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó doblado sobre el respaldo de una silla, con la varita asomando un poco por el bolsillo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Potter regresó con un par de cervezas y un cuenco lleno de palomitas de maíz dulces de Honeydukes. Después de darle una a Draco, le pegó un trago a la suya, la dejó sobre la mesa de café y se fue a donde tenía el equipo de música y su colección de CDs. No había mentido, tenía casi doscientos.

-Mira, estos son The Cure. Era el único grupo que escuchaba mi primo Dudley que me gustaba. Voy a ponértelos y me cuentas. Ah, y estos de Oasis también tienes que grabártelos.-Mientras hablaba, iba sacando CDs y pasándoselos-. Mmm… The Verve… No, creo que te parecerán demasiado electrónicos. Lou Reed, sí, seguro. Y Led Zeppelin. Todos estos de aquí son rock duro.

Draco estaba realmente interesado en escuchar todos aquellos grupos y cantantes de los que acababa de oir hablar y pasaron un buen rato poniendo un CD tras otro. Cuando llegaron a uno de David Bowie que le gustó especialmente, le pidió que lo dejara puesto hasta el final.

-¿Estás seguro de que es muggle?-le preguntó a Harry, observando con fascinación al hombre rubio con ojos de diferente color que le observaba desde el estuche del CD-. Parece un mago.

-Estoy bastante seguro.

Draco dejó la tapa sobre la mesa con una última ojeada apreciativa y luego se fijó en Harry. Quizás porque los dos parecían estar cómodos y de buen humor, decidió resolver de una vez uno de los misterios que le rondaban la cabeza.

-Oye, Potter¿qué pasó ayer¿Por qué apareciste de pronto en casa de mi tía y todos empezaron a revolotear a tu alrededor como gallinas cluecas?

-Hemos estado tres semanas peleándonos con unos dementores fugitivos que había cerca de Gales y ya sabes, al final estaba un poco fundido. Se suponía que ayer iba a cenar tranquilamente en casa, pero...bueno, de pronto, no quería estar solo. Hermione y Ron estaban cenando con toda la familia de ella y supuse que Remus era mi mejor opción. Me sentó bien ir. Enseguida me encontré mejor.

-¿No tenías unos tíos muggles¿Los que te criaron?

-No nos llevamos bien. Además, creo que se han ido a pasar las Navidades fuera.-Empezó a levantarse del suelo-. Ven, vamos a grabar ya unos cuantos CDs.

---------------------------------------

Harry tenía su ordenador en una habitación que usaba a modo de despacho. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por una estantería en la que se veían algunos libros de texto de Hogwarts, unas cuantas novelas muggle y una buena cantidad de libros mágicos que sólo podían provenir de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Draco escogió uno al azar y leyó el título. Era un tratado de maldiciones imperdonables del siglo XVI.

-Está en alemán-le dijo Potter.

-Tengo ojos en la cara, gracias-dijo, leyendo por encima algunas cosas.

-¿Sabes alemán?

-Ajá. ¿Tú, no?

-No, en realidad, no. Cuando me mudé, Hermione me lo pidió prestado y aquí se ha quedado. Entonces...¿es verdad hablas todos los idiomas que dijiste aquella noche? Bueno, imagino que dominas el búlgaro, si pudiste sacarte esas notas en Durmstrang, pero los demás...

-Claro que los hablo. ¿Creías que mentía?

-Creía que querías presumir.

-Soy capaz de presumir de cientos de cosas durante horas sin tener que decir una sola mentira.

-Créeme, eso no lo dudo. Pero reconoce que nunca te oí hablar nada que no fuera inglés cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Draco puso una cara pensativa.

-Y es extraño, con el tiempo que tú y yo pasábamos juntos¿verdad?-Dio un suspiro paciente. ¿Los Gryffindor se paraban alguna vez a pensar lo que decían?-. Una de las cosas que mis padres me enseñaron antes de ir al colegio fue idiomas. Para empezar, todos los Malfoy sabemos hablar francés igual de bien que el inglés. Y además, los tres viajábamos al extranjero dos o tres veces al año, cuando los negocios de mi padre lo permitían. Si sé hablar ruso o haitiano es porque he estado en esos países.-Sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo-. Sé insultar en ventisiete idiomas diferentes.

Harry meneó la cabeza como si pensara que aquello no era algo de lo que alardear, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que había una risa revoloteando en sus ojos.

-Anda, dame un CD, que esto ya está.

Draco se quedó callado mientras observaba sus movimientos en aquella extraña máquina. Aunque fuera la primera vez que veía un ordenador en funcionamiento, no tardó en empezar a comprender lo que estaba viendo.

-Es como un pensadero¿verdad? Vacías las canciones ahí dentro y luego llenas otro disco con ellas.

-Sí, es una manera de decirlo. Pero un ordenador sirve para más cosas. ¿Has oído hablar de Internet?

-Creo que la reina de la conversación banal y su amiga lo mencionaron aquella noche.

Harry se metió en Internet y le enseñó varios ejemplos de la inagotable información que contenía. A Draco le parecía una idea bastante ingeniosa, aunque no se impresionó demasiado hasta que Harry no entró en la página de la NASA y empezó a enseñarle fotos del espacio. Ningún telescopio mágico, por potente que fuera, podía llegar a captar esas imágenes.

-Es increíble.

-Es una pasada¿verdad?-dijo Harry, sonriente, girándose para mirarlo a la cara.

Draco sintió como si una mano le agarrara firmemente el corazón y lo obligara a detenerse. Había visto aquellos ojos verdes fijos en él, así de cerca, una docena de veces, pero nunca le habían mirado de esa manera. No habría sido posible porque entonces estaban en Hogwarts y se odiaban y si estaban tan próximos el uno al otro era porque estaban insultándose o a punto de pegarse.

Durante un segundo eterno, Draco se quedó hipnotizado por mil detalles de Harry: el flequillo oscuro que le tapaba descuidadamente la cicatriz de su frente, el hueco en la base del cuello, una peca diminuta en su mejilla, sus negras y espesas pestañas, el suave olor a cerveza de mantequilla de su aliento, las dos leves marcas rojizas que las gafas habían dejado a ambos lados de su nariz, la forma juguetona de su boca. Y después asintió, apartó la vista a toda prisa y su corazón volvió a latir violentamente mientras luchaba por ocultar su turbación y el incómodo, súbito y duro bulto en sus pantalones.

Las asombrosas imágenes del espacio habían perdido toda su atracción. Quería inclinarse sobre él, besarlo suavemente en los labios para no asustarlo, hasta que pasara la sorpresa y le devolviera el beso, y entonces devorarlo vivo, quitarle la ropa y recorrer cada centímetro de piel con la lengua hasta dejarlo tembloroso y suplicante, follárselo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse. Draco tuvo que apretar los labios para no gemir y se mordió con fuerza la tierna carne del interior de la boca hasta que el dolor le distrajo por unos segundos del deseo irresistible que le secaba la garganta.

"_Por Merlín, Draco, contrólate, respira hondo¡no hagas nada! Es Harry Potter, sólo le gustan las chicas, se ha criado entre muggles y si le rozas siquiera, lo único que va a meterte por el culo es un buen AK_."

-También sirve para jugar¿verdad?-dijo, intentando olvidarse de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Sí, claro. Tengo algunos juegos ahí. Ese de aviones está muy bien, pero si quieres probarlo es mejor que esperemos a que terminemos de grabar.

"_Quieto, Draco, quieto. Respira hondo, por lo que más quieras.. Te partirá la cara. Se lo dirá a la comadreja y él se lo contará a todo el mundo. Serás el hazmerreir de la comunidad mágica_." Intentó no mirarlo mientras Harry parloteaba sobre sus juegos de ordenador. "_Está tan bueno... Y no tiene ni idea. ¿Ya era así de guapo en Hogwarts? No, imposible. Imposible. Oh, aquella vez que compartimos las duchas con los Gryffindor despues de un partido...¡Mierda, mierda, mierda_!"

-¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy? Tienes mala cara.

"_Oh, que alguien me mate ahora mismo, por favor."_

-Sí, es sólo que... tengo... tengo mucho calor.

-A ver si vas a tener fiebre-dijo, preocupado.

"_¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! Oh, por las pelotas de Merlín,, huye, Draco¡huye!"_

-No sé. Voy... voy un momento al baño. ¿Dónde está?

Harry se lo indicó y Draco, efectivamente, huyó. Cuando llegó al servicio, paseó un rato pensando en cosas desagradables, se mojó la nuca un par de veces y para evitar tentaciones, se recordó a sí mismo que los Malfoy no iban por ahí haciéndose pajas en los cuartos de baño de la gente bajo ninguna circunstancia. No es que Lucius se lo hubiera dicho usando exactamente esas palabras, pero estaba implícito en la idea general de su discurso.

"_¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?_", pensó Draco, cuando ya se sintió un poco mejor y pudo empezar a encontrarlo todo divertido.

Harry, que estaba guardando uno de los CDs en su caja, lo recibió con alivio.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.

-Ya pensaba que te habías muerto ahí dentro.

Draco puso su mejor cara de frío y aristocrático desdén.

-Los Malfoy no hablamos de lo que hacemos en los cuartos de baño.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-Como lema familiar es un asco.

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reir. Después Draco, que volvía a sentirse tranquilo, le preguntó por los CDs y siguieron charlando de música hasta que tuvo todos los discos grabados. Harry cargó el juego de aviones del que le había hablado y le enseñó cómo se jugaba y cómo manejar los botones del teclado. Algo intrigado, Draco lo intentó un par de veces, pero lo ignoraba todo sobre los aviones y no terminó de verle el sentido a jugar a volar cuando podía volar de verdad.

-Creo que necesitas recordar de dónde vienes, Potter. ¿Haces algo mañana?

-He quedado con Julianna para cenar. ¿Por qué?

-Te espero a las diez de la mañana en El Gato Negro, en Hogsmeade. Lleva tu escoba y ropa de quidditch.

--------------------------------------------

Draco, intentando convencerse de que si se había levantado pegajoso aquella mañana no había sido porque hubiera soñado con él, condujo a Harry hasta el claro del bosque donde había estado jugando el día anterior.

-Dos bludgers y una snitch. Al mejor de siete¿de acuerdo?

-Cuando quieras.

Unos segundos después, los dos estaban dando vueltas por el aire, subidos en sus escobas, mientras esquivaban las bludgers y trataban de localizar la snitch. Draco observaba el vuelo de Potter por el rabillo del ojo. Como siempre, la ligera torpeza que le acompañaba en tierra había desaparecido y volaba como si la escoba fuera una parte de él y el aire, su verdadero elemento. Entonces, de pronto, vio que salía disparado hacia los árboles y, comprendiendo que había localizado la snitch, forzó su Nimbus todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo. Harry estaba alargando la mano para atrapar la pelota alada y Draco maldijo entre dientes, pero una bludger inesperada fue hacia ellos y ambos tuvieron que virar bruscamente para esquivarla. La snitch permaneció fuera de su vista unos segundos hasta que la descubrieron a la vez, volando en dirección al claro. Los dos la siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron, con sus escobas tan juntas que sus piernas se rozaban de vez en cuando y Draco le dio un pequeño golpe para desequilibrarlo y poder ponerse por delante. Entonces inclinó el cuerpo todo lo que pudo, estirando el brazo. Podía sentir el aleteo de la snitch en la punta de los dedos. Con un último impulso, la atrapó y soltó un rugido triunfal.

-¡Mía!-Draco frenó la escoba y le mostró la snitch a Harry con una sonrisa en la que había más asombro del que le habría gustado-. ¡La he atrapado yo¡Uno a cero para mí!

Harry se encogió filosóficamente de hombros.

-Algún día tenía que pasar.

La segunda vez, la snitch acabó en manos de Potter y volvieron a soltarla para el tercer juego. Los dos se movían como si se creyeran inmortales, lanzándose en picado tras la snitch hasta que los brazos y las piernas les temblaban por la tensión con la que se sujetaban a la escoba, esquivando las ramas de los árboles sin notar los pequeños arañazos en la cara y en las manos. Después de perseguir incansablemente a la snitch durante casi diez minutos y de forcejeos en ambas direcciones, Harry volvió a atrapar la snitch mientras hacía un aterrizaje de emergencia muy poco digno

La cuarta snitch fue la más disputada hasta entonces. Tardó casi diez minutos en dejarse ver y aprovecharon para recuperar un poco el aliento mientras esquivaban las bludgers. Después, Draco descubrió la snitch entre los árboles y se lanzó a por ella, seguido muy de cerca por Harry. A mitad carrera, una bludger golpeó el palo de la escoba de Draco, quien perdió el equilibrio y chocó con Harry con fuerza suficiente para desequilibrarlo también. Los dos se sujetaron instintivamente el uno al otro para no caerse de las escobas y consiguieron mantenerse sobre ellas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí. ¡Mierda!

Enfadado por haber perdido la snitch por culpa de la bludger, Draco hizo ascender la escoba para ver si conseguía volver a localizarla. Él y Harry pasaron otros dos o tres minutos volando en círculos y mirando en todas las direcciones. Después, los dos la localizaron a la vez y volaron hacia ella. La Nimbus Evolution era un poco más rápida que la Saeta de Fuego 3000 de Harry, pero Draco se hallaba a algo más de distancia y se encontraron cuando sólo estaban a dos metros de la snitch. Draco perdió un par de preciosos segundos moviéndose sobre su escoba para sentarse lo más cerca posible de la punta y llegar mejor a la snitch y Harry le imitó. Los dos seguían a la par, y la snitch no estaba a más de medio metro, y aunque trataban de no quitarle la vista de encima, no podían evitar mirarse de reojo para asegurarse de que el otro no les estaba adelantando. Entonces Draco, sin pensárselo dos veces, puso su mejor cara de lujuria y le mandó un beso. Harry se quedó mirándolo, cómicamente boquiabierto, y sin pretenderlo le dio la poca ventaja que necesitaba para atrapar la snitch.

-¡Empate a dos!

-¡Eso es trampa!-exclamó Harry, mitad divertido, mitad enfadado.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y en qué parte del reglamento pone que no podemos lanzarle besos al contrario?

Potter meneó la cabeza.

-Pervertido...

Pero no le discutió más el punto y los dos volaron de vuelta hasta el claro para disputar el quinto juego. La snitch volvió a tardar en aparecer, pero lo hizo tan cerca de Harry que Draco no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de disputarla..

-¿Quieres que volvamos a jugarla? Casi me ha saltado a la mano-dijo, en tono de excusa.

-Mejor para ti-replicó Draco, secamente-. Tres a dos. Suéltala cuando quieras.

Harry dejó ir la snitch y contaron hasta diez antes de volver a ponerse a buscarla. Draco, consciente de que tenía que ganar aquella ronda, se concentró en localizar la snitch como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un destello entre las copas de los árboles, a unos cien metros, llamó su atención y voló a toda velocidad hacia allí. Enseguida escuchó el ruido de Harry tras de él y trató de forzar aún más su Nimbus Evolution. El viento le golpeaba con tanta fuerza que los ojos le lagrimeaban y lamentó no haberse puesto un protector, sobre todo porque a Harry, sus gafas le hacían de escudo.

La snitch parecía dispuesta a vender caras sus alas aquella vez y se comportó de forma más errática que nunca, obligándoles a lanzarse en picado una y otra vez, a frenar en seco con sus bruscos cambios de dirección. En una de esas ocasiones, a Harry se le resbaló una mano por culpa del sudor y el impulso estuvo a punto de hacerlo salir depedido por encima de su escoba. Draco, dándose cuenta casi de milagro, le agarró instintivamente por el cuello de la camiseta y usó toda su fuerza para sentarlo de nuevo en su escoba.

-Auch, mis huevos.

-Ten cuidado, idiota. Si te pasa algo jugando conmigo toda Inglaterra va a querer a lincharme.

Sin esperar respuesta, y algo enfadado consigo mismo por haberle dado a la snitch unos preciosos metros de ventaja, Draco reaunudó su persecución. Harry no tardó en aparecer por su izquierda y pronto se vieron envueltos en el mismo vuelo loco de segundos antes. Mientras volaba casi tumbado sobre su escoba para ofrecer la menor resistencia posible al aire, Draco oyó el silbido pesado de una bludger e hizo rodar la escoba sobre sí misma para evitar el golpe. Harry no tuvo tanta suerte y, aunque esquivó la pesada pelota, fue a costa de perder unos segundos que no podía permitirse perder. Draco apretó los dientes, estiró el brazo y atrapó la snitch.

-¡Sí¡Sí¡Tres a tres! Este es el juego definitivo, Potter.

Harry asintió, jadeante y sudoroso.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?-dijo, secándose la frente con la mano mientras volaban de vuelta al claro-. ¿Has estado practicando todo este tiempo o qué?

Draco se echó a reir.

-Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, Potter, pero ahora pesas como cuarenta libras más que yo. ¿Ves por qué te dije en casa de mi tía Andromeda que no engulleras la comida de esa manera?

-¿Me estás llamando gordo?

-Bola de sebo.

-Pijo flacucho.

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Potter? Ser pijo no es insulto; es un privilegio.

Los dos llegaron aún riendo al claro. Cuando Draco soltó la snitch, no esperó a llegar al diez para poner su escoba en marcha. Potter protestó detrás de él, pero no mucho, como si ya hubiera asumido que los Slytherin, sencillamente, consideraban las trampas parte de cualquier juego. Espoleados por sus ansias de ganar, los dos echaron el resto. Draco, que siempre era competitivo, no soportaba la idea de volver a perder contra Harry. En Hogwarts no había podido ganarle ni una sola vez, por bien que lo hiciera, por trampas que intentara, como si la snitch prefiriera acabar en manos de Potter antes que en las de cualquiera. Tenía que ganar aunque fuera una maldita vez.

La persecución fue tan loca como la anterior. Las bludgers iban contra ellos como balas de cañón, interponiéndose en su camino hacia la snitch. Después de perseguirla durante casi quince minutos entre los árboles, los dos la perdieron y tuvieron que ponerse a buscarla de nuevo. Harry fue el primero en verla y Draco se pegó inmediatamente a su escoba. La snitch iba apenas a un metro del suelo. Draco consiguió adelantar a Harry, pero entonces la pelota cambió de rumbo y ascendió casi en vertical, obligándoles a derrapar en el aire durante cinco o seis metros antes de poder volar tras ella. Cuando por fin llegaron a su altura, empezó a bajar de nuevo. Draco maldijo entre dientes antes de iniciar la zambullida. A medio camino, una bludger pasó rozando la cola de su escoba y, por unos segundos, perdió el control y empezó a dar vueltas en el aire. Harry frenó y giró en su dirección para echarle una mano.

-Ten cuidado, Malfoy. Si te pasa algo jugando conmigo, Snape va a querer matarme y es más peligroso que todos los magos de Inglaterra juntos.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa rápida antes de volver a centrar todos sus sentidos en la snitch. Notaba los músculos de las piernas y de los brazos a punto de explotar y estaba muerto de sed, pero sólo podía pensar en ganar. Los dos se lanzaron a una persecución ya desesperada y volaron a la par durante unos minutos mientras acortaban distancias con la veloz snitch muy poco a poco. Parecían ya a punto de alcanzarla. Los dos estiraron el brazo a la vez, los dedos de ambos rozaron sus alas… y de pronto la snitch dio un ligero giro hacia la izquierda y Draco la agarró con fuerza.

-¡Sí¡Sí¡Te he ganado! –aulló, eufórico-. ¡He ganado¡He ganado¡Te he ganado, Potter!

-Sí, ya lo veo.

-¡Soy el número uno¡Sí¡Te he ganado y tú has perdido¡Soy el mejor¡He ganado!

-Mmm, tan generoso en la victoria como digno en la derrota, Malfoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros, aunque decidió moderarse un poco. No se trataba de ganar para hacerle daño, como habría sucedido en Hogwarts. No quería hacerle daño.

-¿De qué sirve ganar si no puedes restregárselo al que ha perdido?

Harry meneó la cabeza y le dio la mano para felicitarlo. Después volvieron al claro y tomaron tierra con suspiros de alivio, dejando caer las escobas en el suelo. Los dos estaban sudando y se pusieron rápidamente sus capas para protegerse del frío.

-Hacía meses que no me lo pasaba tan bien-confesó Harry.

-Mejor que los video-juegos¿eh?-dijo Draco, que seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho mejor. Venga, ya que he perdido te invito a una cerveza.

Los dos entraron en Hogsmeade charlando tranquilamente sobre las excelencias de la cerveza de mantequilla sobre cualquier otra bebida y Draco se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se sentía y de que no era sólo por su victoria en el bosque. Era como si sus padres estuvieran vivos, como si Malfoy manor le perteneciera, como si nadie quisiera verlo muerto, como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran borrado en un segundo. La sensación era maravillosa, liberadora, y había borrado momentáneamente de sus ojos y de su cara todo rastro de Lucius Malfoy. Sus abiertas sonrisas y su pelo de colegial le hacía parecer diez años más joven de lo que aparentaba cuando copiaba inconscientemente la desdeñosa frialdad de su padre.

-La Coca-Cola esa no está mal. ¿La has probado? En los Estados Unidos la bebe muchísima gente.

-La Coca-Cola la ha probado todo el mundo, Malfoy-dijo Harry, divertido.

Una voz masculina interrumpió su conversación.

-¡Eh, Potter!-Los dos se giraron en esa dirección y vieron a un mago de unos treinta años que miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Puede saberse qué haces con esa escoria?

Lucius Malfoy volvía a ser visible en los rasgos de Draco, pero Harry se le adelantó.

-Se llama Draco Malfoy y yo hablo con quien me da la gana-dijo, en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Ahora te juntas con mortífagos?

Draco dejó que Harry siguiera defendiéndole porque, en ese momento, lo que estaba viendo acaparaba toda su atención. Había más magos deteniéndose a presenciar la discusión y una pareja de mediana edad se marchó a toda prisa después de dedicarles a ambos una mirada asustada. Otros estaban mirando a Harry, no a él, con recelo. Y recordando lo que sabía sobre las insinuaciones que había hecho Clearwater, comprendió que esos magos temían que estuviera paseando con él sólo porque su alma estaba girando al negro.

-No deberías ir con él, hijito-oyó que decía una bruja ya anciana, con maternal preocupación, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Eh, vamos, que tampoco es para tanto-dijo otro mago, sólo un par de años mayores que ellos, que había ido a Ravenclaw-. Malfoy luchó en nuestro lado. ¿No es verdad, Malfoy? Potter, pasa de esta gente.

-Luchó en nuestro lado sólo porque sabía que Quien-todos-sabemos iba a perder-replicó una bruja algo mayor-. No es trigo limpio y cualquiera tendría que pensárselo dos veces antes de juntarse con él.

Otro mago, vestido con una túnica negra con botones que le daba un aire sacerdotal, se giró hacia ella.

-Ten cuidado, Morgan-dijo, secamente-. Si sigues soltando tanto veneno van a pensar que eres una Slytherin y nuestra casa ya tiene bastante mala fama por culpa de Voldemort.

Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza en su dirección, agradeciéndole el apoyo. El mago se fue, pero los demás siguieron hablando acaloradamente. Era surrealista.

-Potter¿estoy loco o se ha montado un jodido debate en mitad de la calle sobre si podemos ser amigos?

-Bienvenido a mi mundo. Todos los magos de Inglaterra creen que tienen derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Anda, vámonos de aquí.

Pero todos los magos con los que se cruzaban los miraban con la misma cara de sorpresa y, en ocasiones, de censura, que los magos que habían dejado atrás. Estaban acostumbrados a verlos por separado, pero juntos, era evidentemente otra historia y Draco empezó a sentirse más afectado de lo que esperaba. Potter y él habían olvidado quiénes eran. El Chico-que-vivió y el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy no podían ser amigos. Lo que había pasado la tarde anterior acudió a su memoria y le hizo avergonzarse para sus adentros. Era más grave aún. Por un momento, había llegado incluso a desear que fueran amantes. No es que quisiera serlo todavía, no había sido más que un calentón, pero... ¿cómo había llegado a perder de esa manera el contacto con la realidad?

-Tendría que haber imaginado que pasaría esto si nos veían juntos.

-Malfoy, estoy seguro de que no te has disculpado en tu puta vida y preferiría que no empezaras precisamente ahora-replicó Harry, de mal humor-. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? .¿Por qué no pueden meterse en sus asuntos?. ¿Y por qué no les entra en la cabeza que no eres un jodido mortífago¡Estoy harto!

El primer impulso de Draco no era precisamente dejar que la opinión popular dirigiera su vida, pero después de dos intentos de linchamiento, dos de asesinato y una Cruciatus en sólo año y medio no andaba muy deseoso de darle a la gente nuevos motivos para odiarlo un poco más. Y por enfadado que Potter pareciera ahora, seguramente tampoco agradecería convertirse en el centro de los rumores por él, ni ver aumentar el número de idiotas que pensaban que planeaba sustituir a Voldemort como Señor Tenebroso de turno.

Su lugar no estaba ahora en Inglaterra y mucho menos junto a Potter. Aunque hubieran luchado juntos contra Riddle y los mortífagos, siempre estarían en bandos distintos. _"Bonita Navidad, Draco, pero ya ha pasado. Ahora vuelve al mundo real. Tienes planes¿recuerdas? Tienes una vida_". Y aunque se sintió mal al pensarlo, se dijo que era simplemente una reacción a la hostilidad de la gente.

-----------------------------------------------------

Xocolat, espero que te haya gustado la cita con Harry aunque sé que no te habrá gustado tanto el final del capítulo ;) Ahora es realmente cuando viene la etapa de la fe y por si sirve de algo, juro solemnemente que esto es un D/H con todas las de la ley.

Drakitap, jaja, eres la segunda persona que dice lo del "no te pediré un hijo tuyo". No soy muy fan del Mpreg, yo. Los Tonks son muy buenos con Draco, pero a la vez, el hecho de que Draco esté ahí con ellos demuestra hasta qué punto ha cambiado, más a lo mejor de lo que él mismo piensa. Al fin y al cabo son una traidora a la sangre, un sangresucia, una Hufflepuff y un hombre-lobo, probablemente las cuatro cosas, a excepción del Trío, que más odiaba en Hogwarts. (Bueno, sus sentimientos por Remus eran un poco más contradictorios, jaja). Ah, y aunque Draco vuelva a los EEUU, regresa a Inglaterra en el mismo cap. y Harry sigue apareciendo.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20 **El señor y la señora Malfoy**

Draco y Serena se casaron en Nueva Orleans el primer fin de semana de febrero en una ceremonia a la que acudieron las mejores familias mágicas de los Estados Unidos. Los Tonks, Blaise Zabini y Snape fueron los únicos invitados por parte del novio. La gélida compostura del profesor de Pociones había provocado escalofríos de placer culpable y temeroso en más de una bruja, pero nadie pareció capaz de romper su legendaria castidad. A Draco le hubiera gustado verlo divertirse por una vez apartado de sus pociones y se consoló pensando que, al menos, había encontrado a Serena digna de su aprobación.

-Draco¿estás seguro de que "no es del todo estúpida a pesar de haberte elegido como marido" significa que le caigo bien?

-Significa que le has impresionado, Serena. Y le sobran dedos de una mano para contar la gente que le ha impresionado.

La vida conyugal con ella resultaba tan sencilla como había previsto. Después de una semana de luna de miel en un balneario para magos en Acapulco, volvieron a Lac Bleau e iniciaron su nueva rutina diaria. Serena estaba poniéndose al día en historia de la magia europea, puliendo su francés criollo para conseguir un acento parisino y tratando de descifrar los embarullados árboles genealógicos de los Malfoy y de los Black para conocer a todos sus nuevos parientes políticos, vivos y muertos. Por su parte, Draco, que no se fiaba demasiado de las habilidades financieras de su suegro, se tomó un interés muy personal en asegurarse de que los Betancourt no iban a costarle más dinero. Desde que tenía cinco años había acompañado a su padre a reuniones de negocios y le había escuchado comentar las noticias económicas de El Profeta sentado en sus rodillas: ya era hora de usar de manera práctica todo aquel caudal de sabiduría. En menos de dos semanas, haciendo caso de comentarios que había escuchado aquí y allá, compró un solar y empezó a edificar un bloque de apartamentos, relativamente pequeños y baratos, pero bonitos, pensados para parejas jóvenes de magos sin demasiado poder adquisitivo; en cuanto se corrió la voz, los pisos empezaron a venderse a tal velocidad que Draco pudo empezar a gestionar la construcción de otro edificio parecido al mes de haber empezado el primero.

Por las noches, el sexo no era ningún problema. Él le tenía cariño a Serena, se lo pasaba bien en la cama con ella y deseaba tener un hijo cuanto antes. Y aunque no conseguía hacer desaparecer del todo las pesadillas, a su lado no eran tan frecuentes, como con Mijail, y resultaba agradable tener alguien cálido y vivo cuando despertaba.

-¿Quién es Harry?-le dijo una noche.

-¿Qué?-murmuró él, aún con el miedo y la angustia en el cuerpo. Había soñado que estaba de vuelta en el cuartel general de los mortífagos, una de las noches en las que Voldemort le había castigado personalmente por no ser capaz de matar a Dumbledore.

-Harry-dijo ella, acariciándole el pelo-. Llamabas a un tal Harry.

Draco se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Sería Harry Potter, supongo. Si necesitas a alguien que acabe con Voldemort, él es tu hombre.

-¿Harry Potter¿El Chico-que-vivió¿Le conoces?

-Sí, claro. Ibamos a clase juntos. Aunque en Hogwarts nos odiábamos a muerte. Yo entonces era de los malos, acuérdate. Pero después de la guerra, después de Azkaban, nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?

Draco le hizo un resumen por encima sin entrar en demasiados detalles-en especial, detalles relacionados con erecciones-y le contó lo que había pasado cuando los habían visto juntos en Hogsmeade.

-Si son capaces de creer que Potter puede convertirse en un Señor Tenebroso no se merecen todo lo que ha hecho por salvarles sus patéticos culos desagradecidos.

Serena se había quedado pensativa.

-Aun así, me sorprende que no le saques más partido a tu amistad con él. ¿Quién mejor que él para lavar tu imagen?

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Yo¿Hacerle la pelota al Chico-que-vivió? Antes muerto.

-¿No erais amigos?

-Eso no quiere decir que no tenga orgullo. Además, ya te lo he explicado: la gente reaccionó como si estuviera corrompiéndolo. No quiero meterlo en líos.

Ella asintió y bostezó, somnolienta.

-Como quieras. ¿Estás mejor¿Crees que podrás volver a dormirte?

-Sí, seguro-mintió. No quería que ella se quedara despierta y el simple hecho de saber que estaba allí ya era un consuelo, así que la besó cariñosamente en la frente y la abrazó-. Buenas noches.

----------------------------------------------------

_Draco Malfoy_

_Maîson de Lac Bleau, Acadiana_

_Nueva Orleans, LU_

_4 de mayo de 2002_

_Querido Severus_

_¿cómo te va, viejo amigo? Lamento comunicarte que tus días de juerga y desenfreno sin responsabilidades están a punto de terminar: a mediados de enero del próximo año vas a encontrarte con un nuevo Malfoy en tu vida y sólo con que sea la mitad de desobediente, terco y caprichoso que su padre, te espera una dura tarea por delante para hacer de él un hombre de provecho._

_Serena y yo iremos a Inglaterra después de mi cumpleaños y nos instalaremos allí definitivamente. Hemos pensado en comprar una casa en Londres donde vivir hasta que podamos trasladarnos a Malfoy manor. (Tengo la seria sospecha de que los mandamases del ministerio la están usando como picadero para impresionar a sus líos amorosos y por eso no quieren devolvérmela). No necesitamos que sea muy grande, con diez o doce habitaciones será suficiente. ¿Puedes averiguar si la vieja casa de los Burke sigue en pie? Creo recordar que era exactamente lo que andamos buscando. _

_Los negocios van muy bien. El otro día fui portada en el Giinawind sin que se hablara ni una sola vez de mortífagos¿te lo imaginas? Casi todos los pisos del segundo bloque ya están también vendidos. No es que en Nueva Orleans hubiera docenas de parejas de magos jóvenes buscando casa: algunos matrimonios con hijos pequeños han comprado apartamentos para cuando sus retoños crezcan. Las obras van muy bien y el primer edificio estará terminado en unas pocas semanas. Tengo que admitir que los obreros elfos de este país trabajan más rápido que los nuestros. Creo que si me quedara aquí, antes de cinco años sería uno de los diez magos más ricos del país. Sólo espero que mi suegro no hunda nuestras inversiones cuando tenga que tomar él solo las decisiones. _

_El otro día estuve almorzando con el director del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales y me comentó que los aurores ingleses habían apresado por fin a Antonin Dolohov. ¿Es verdad¿Potter y sus amigos aurores han conseguido por fin justificar su sueldo y hacer algo útil? Ver para creer. Sospecho que Dolohov podría ser uno de los mortífagos que intentaron matarme en casa de mi tía. Él y Rabastan Lestrange son probablemente los dos fugitivos más peligrosos que quedan, como ya sabes, así que me alegro de que me lo hayan quitado de encima._

_Nos vemos pronto. Serena te manda recuerdos. También me han preguntado por ti madame Roget, las dos señoritas Louisville, la señora Pollidora, madame Lefay y Annelise Moreay. ¿Cómo las haces sufrir tanto, hombre sin corazón? _

_Draco Malfoy (futuro padre orgulloso)_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Aunque no lo dejara ver, Draco temía a veces que Serena fuera a odiar Inglaterra, tan distinta a su ciudad natal, o que no soportara la presión de que todo el mundo la viera como la mujer de alguien que había estado demasiado cerca de Voldemort. Y una vez allí, efectivamente, a ella le sorprendió bastante ver el sincero odio que reflejaban algunas personas al reconocer a su marido. Cuando caminaban juntos por el callejón Diagon, sus ojos azules iban inquisitivamente de un lado a otro, tomando nota de quién les saludaba, de quién se cambiaba de acera, de las quinceañeras que lo miraban y soltaban risitas tontas. Una tarde, se fue a visitar a Andrómeda y no volvió hasta la hora de cenar ni le explicó de qué habían estado hablando tanto tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, fue al Londres muggle y regresó cargada de revistas de cotilleos y de adolescentes, y pasó el día absorta en ellas.

-¿Por qué estás leyendo esa basura?

Ella le hizo un gesto distraído con la mano sin levantar los ojos de la revista.

-Ssshht, estoy pensando. No molestes.

Aquella era una reacción que Narcissa solía tener a menudo cuando estaba absorta en sus tratados de magia y a Draco no le importó. Al menos no daba la impresión de estar añorando su país. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, se sorprendió al saber que había estado almorzando en casa de Snape.

-¿Y eso?

-Necesitaba que me aclarara un par de cosas. Draco... ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer para convertirnos en dos pilares respetables de la sociedad mágica. Necesitas una nueva imagen.

Draco se sintió más allá de la ofensa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi imagen? Soy uno de los magos más guapos de este país y no digo el más guapo porque he decidido practicar un poco mi modestia. Mi pelo es la envidia de la comunidad mágica internacional y mi ropa...

Ella se había echado a reir.

-Oh, por Dios, cállate, creído. Tu imagen no tiene nada de malo en sí. El problema es que recuerda demasiado a tu padre.

-¡Mi padre fue elegido ocho veces el mago más elegante de Gran Bretaña!

-Tu padre también era un lugarteniente de Voldemort.-Lo miró con firmeza-. Draco, estás absolutamente irrestistible de negro, pero eso tiene que acabar. El mensaje de "soy un mago poderoso y será mejor que no te cruces en mi camino" sólo te está trayendo problemas. Necesitas un mensaje nuevo.

-¿Ah, sí?-replicó Draco, cruzado de brazos, usando un tono de voz deliberadamente escéptico-. ¿Y qué mensaje es ese?

Serena sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con la excitación del reto.

-Tú y yo vamos a convertirnos en la pareja de moda, cariño.

--------------------------------

Unos días después, Draco salió de la tienda de ropa de Twilfitt y Tatting´s pensando con aire satisfecho en lo increíblemente sexy que estaría con las camisas y las túnicas que acababa de encargar. No se parecían en nada a la ropa que habría llevado Lucius, siempre tradicional. Serena no quería que intimidara, quería que sedujera. Y eso sabía hacerlo.

Hasta se había hecho un nuevo corte de pelo. Mientras pasaba por un escaparate se observó de reojo. Por primera vez, no estaba primorosamente peinado, sino rebelde y casual. Unido a su cazadora de cuero, le daba un aire peligroso que tenía mucho más que ver con el sexo que con los mortífagos. Absorto como estaba en su propio reflejo, no vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione hasta que los tuvo a un metro. Los cuatro frenaron en seco y se quedaron mirándose.

Por un momento, Draco no supo qué decir. Su primer impulso fue saludar a Harry con una sonrisa, pero Weasley ya estaba arrugando la nariz y Granger-que ya no debía de ser Granger, a juzgar por el anillo de casada en su dedo-lo miraba con ojos recelosos. Y Harry... Harry no tenía buen aspecto. Volvía a ir con ojeras y barba de tres días y su cara parecía demacrada, como si hubiera adelgazado. Eso fue lo que le impulsó a hablar.

-Eh, Potter...

Harry parecía desconcertado.

-Malfoy, no sabía que... ¿Estás en Inglaterra?-Draco arqueó una ceja. Ni preocupado por él podía rebajarse a contestar semejante estupidez. Harry meneó bruscamente la cabeza-. Quiero decir que no sabía que hubieras vuelto.

-Hace un par de semanas. Hemos comprado una casa a las afueras de Londres.

-¿Tu mujer y tú?

-Sí, claro-contestó Draco, esforzándose en ignorar a los silenciosos amigos de Potter-. Está embarazada y queríamos que el niño naciera en Inglaterra.

-Oh... Qué bien. Hermione también está embarazada.

Draco la miró y se dio cuenta de que lo último que ella había esperado era que Harry le comentara aquello precisamente a él. Por una vez, pensaba lo mismo. Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que era el momento de hacer algún comentario punzante, pero se había quedado en blanco.

-Ah... Felicidades.

Ron apartó la vista y se cruzó de brazos, como si se negara a aceptar aquella cortesía, pero Hermione lo miró con expresión extrañada.

-Gracias. Felicidades a ti también.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, que por lo general era lo más cerca que estaban los Malfoy de dar las gracias y después volvió a mirar a Potter, que no le había quitado la vista de encima y ahora parecía vagamente enfadado. Tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo estaba conteniéndose de decir algo. ¿Y por qué le estaba afectando tanto? No recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo en su vida, incapaz siquiera de fingir el aplomo que siempre fingía cuando no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno, Potter... Cuídate, tienes mala cara.

Harry se rascó inconscientemente la mejilla.

-Sí. Tú...

Le miró el pelo, pero no dijo nada y Draco se sintió aún más nervioso que antes. ¿Estaba drogado o algo así? Sin duda, la comadreja y Granger no serían capaces de ponerlo bajo la Imperius¿verdad?

-En fin... me voy. Hasta otra.

Consiguiendo al fin la entereza suficiente como para hacer una salida digna, Draco dejó atrás al famoso trío. Habían pasado tantas cosas incomprensibles en tan poco tiempo que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero de pronto se encontró pensando en Harry, en su aspecto cansado, en la torpeza con la que se había comportado, en la cara de mal humor que había tenido durante unos segundos. Pero¿qué demonios le pasaba¿Acaso le daba vergüenza demostrar delante de sus amigos que ahora se llevaban bien? Draco empezó a prepararse para un ataque de indignación moral hasta que, por una vez, tuvo el buen juicio de admitir que, en ese aspecto, él tampoco había salido muy airoso de la prueba. Además, eso no explicaba su pinta de no haber tenido una buena noche de sueño en semanas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, siguió pensando y pensando sobre ello, dando vueltas por el salón con las manos en la espalda. Serena aguantó todo lo que pudo.

-Vas a desgastar el suelo, Draco.

De haber estado presentes, los Slytherin que habían coincidido con él en Hogwarts podrían haberle advertido a Serena que nunca -nunca-era una buena idea interrumpirlo cuando paseaba así por la sala común. Sin embargo, dado que era su esposa y la madre de su futuro hijo, aquella vez se mostró bastante comedido.

-Si te molesta, vete a otro cuarto.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?

Draco gruñó, literalmente.

-¡Oh, por las ladillas de Grindelwald¿es que no puedes dejarme pensar tranquilo?!

Y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a su irritante paseo de un lado a otro del salón. ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter¿Le seguían molestando con lo del nuevo Señor Tenebroso¿Había roto recientemente con alguna de sus aburridas novias¿Le acosaban las pesadillas? Por un momento, una terrible sospecha le heló el corazón. ¿Y si estaba sintiendo de nuevo a Voldemort? Pero enseguida se tranquilizó: no, si hubiera vuelto a la vida de algún modo, Snape lo sabría y se lo habría dicho. Voldemort, fuera. ¿Y entonces qué¿Estaba enamorado de Granger y se moría de celos al verla casada con Weasley¿Las fans le agobiaban más que nunca¿Sus vecinos hacían fiestas ruidosas toda la noche¿Qué¿Qué¿QUÉ?

----------------------------------------

_Potter, _

_¿Quedamos mañana a las dos en la Gran Entrada de Hyde Park?_

_Malfoy_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Cuando Draco llegó al famoso parque londinense, buscó a Harry entre los turistas con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron apreciativamente en un muggle veinteañero con aspecto de dios escandinavo y después siguió buscando. Al cabo de unos segundos lo vio, cruzando la calle en su dirección. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta gris de manga corta que le venía un poco grande. Draco pensó por un momento que había vuelto a las andadas, pero mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que la culpa era del peso que había perdido. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca vio que se había afeitado y que tenía menos ojeras. Esta vez ni Granger ni Weasley estaban delante, así que le sonrió.

-Hola, Potter.

-Hola-dijo, con algo de reserva.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?¿O damos una vuelta?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Vale.-Mientras echaban a andar lo miró de reojo-. Potter¿te pasa algo?

-No.

Draco, que, para ser justos, era tan tolerante con el mal humor de los demás como esperaba que fueran con el suyo, lo dejó correr, pero después de caminar un rato en silencio empezó a pensar que aquello tenía que ver con él.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo así?

-No,-Pero después de dar unos pasos más añadió-. Pero podrías haberme dicho por lo menos que tenías novia. Yo te hablé de Katie y de Julianna. Y de pronto desapareces casi sin despedirte y a la semana me entero por Tonks de que vas a casarte. Los amigos se cuentan esas cosas¿vale?

Aquello era un poco raro, pero Draco supuso que las reglas de amistad entre los Gryffindor debían de ser distintas a las de los Slytherin y siempre andaban dándose explicaciones y contándoselo todo.

-Ah... Lo de Serena no estaba decidido aún cuando hablamos.

-¿No?

-No. Quería asegurarme antes de que la hostilidad ambiental hacia mí seguía remitiendo.

-Es que... Bueno, podrías haberte despedido, al menos.

-Tienes razón. Sinceramente, Potter, pensé que te alegrarías de no tener que verme, después de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade.

-Hazme un favor, Malfoy, y no decidas por mí¿quieres?

-Trato hecho-dijo Draco, conciliador.

Los dos reaunudaron el paseo en un silencio más amistoso.

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cuándo la conociste? Ha tenido que ser un caso de amor a primera vista.

Draco se sintió un poco mal por tener que contarle la misma mentira que le estaban contando a todo el mundo, pero empezar a decir que no estaba enamorado de su esposa le parecía una falta de respeto hacia ella. Y Serena ya le había advertido que su plan se volvería inútil si se descubría que no eran la pareja perfecta y amante que fingían ser.

-Fue en septiembre, al poco de llegar a Nueva Orleans-explicó, poniendo su cara de enamorado. Por suerte, nadie esperaba de un Malfoy nada más que una leve sonrisa-. Y sí, fue amor a primera vista. Serena es perfecta para mí. Ya la conocerás, te caerá bien.

-Vale. Podemos quedar a cenar un día los tres.

-Ven a casa este sábado. Así también podrás ver el tugurio en el que tengo que malvivir mientras tus amiguitos del ministerio se lo pasan en grande buscando huevos de Pascua por mi verdadera casa.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene ese tugurio, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry, con falsa inocencia.

-Sólo doce¿puedes creerlo? No sé cómo esperan que críe a un hijo en esas condiciones.

Harry se echó a reir y Draco esbozó una sonrisilla que le hacía parecer arrogante y satisfecho a la vez.

-Pijo...

-Idiota...-La paz estaba definitivamente sellada-. Oye, Potter, cambiando de tema... ¿por qué cada vez que vuelvo a Inglaterra te encuentro hecho un asco¿Dementores otra vez?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se ensombrecieron un poco.

-No. No... Básicamente, celebraciones del Día de la Victoria. Pero no quiero hablar de ese tema-añadió, casi con un tono de súplica. A Draco le sorprendió un poco, hasta que recordó que para Harry, el Día de la Victoria también era el Día de los Amigos Muertos, igual que le pasaba a él. Bueno, su día de fiesta se llamaba Día de los Amigos y los Padres Muertos. Sí, genial, un gran momento de felicidad para todos.

-De acuerdo... El profesor Snape me dijo que habíais atrapado a Antonin Dolohov.

-Sí. ¿Sabes que confesó que estaba tras el ataque que sufriste en casa de tu tía?

-Me lo imaginaba.-Una idea le pasó por la cabeza-. ¿Le preguntasteis sobre Greg Goyle?

-¿Goyle? No. ¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de él.

-Tengo entendido que huyó después de recibir la Marca Tenebrosa y Voldemort lo mandó asesinar.

Draco iba a comentarle que nadie había visto su cadáver o que ningún mortífago se había atribuido esa muerte, pero recordó a tiempo que Harry era un auror. Si Goyle seguía vivo, probablemente era mejor que todos creyeran que había muerto.

-Sí, eso lo sabía, pero... bueno, ya sabes, en ese caso, su cuerpo debe de estar en algún sitio.-Meneó la cabeza con pesar-. Tendría que haber cuidado mejor de esos dos idiotas. Era mi obligación. Eran míos.

-¿Eran tuyos? Lo dices como si tu padre te los hubiera regalado por tu cumpleaños.

-Pues casi. Cuando tenía siete años, mis padres me llevaron a la boda de unos amigos suyos. Nos juntamos como veinte críos: Pansy, Blaise, Millicent y su hermano mayor, Theodore, todos los Montague, los Pucey, ellos dos... Entonces algunos críos empezaron a burlarse de ellos porque eran los únicos que no sabían leer. Los llamaban squibs y les decían que si conseguían ir a Hogwarts los sortearían en Hufflepuff. Vince y Greg se liaron a patadas hasta que los elfos avisaron a sus madres y los castigaron. Entonces fui a hablar con ellos y les propuse un trato: yo les enseñaría a leer y a escribir, me aseguraría de que entraban a Slytherin y les ayudaría a aprobar los cursos si ellos prometían ser mis guardaespaldas y obedecerme en todo. Me dijeron que sí y desde ese día fueron míos.

Harry se lo había quedado mirando con una expresión que Draco no supo identificar muy bien, pero que hizo que le tintineara el estómago.

-¿Te convertiste en su profesor particular?

-¿Estás de broma¿Crees que habrían conseguido pasar siquiera de primero si no hubiera sido por mí? Pasaba horas encima de ellos explicándoles las lecciones del día siguiente, asegurándome de que hacían los deberes, obligándoles a estudiar, haciéndoles esquemas, ensayando con las varitas...

-Vaya... Confieso que siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que aprobaran los exámenes. Imaginaba que Snape les daba clases de repaso o algo así.

Oh, era admiración. Harry Potter le estaba admirando. "_No empieces, Draco. NO EMPIECES _"

-Para Transformaciones. No tenía tiempo de más, así que las otras asignaturas eran cosa mía.

Harry sonrió.

-Ron y yo también lo habríamos pasado un poco mal si no hubiera sido por Hermione. Creo que no tomamos apuntes de Historia de la Magia ni un solo día.

-¿Quién lo hacía?-replicó Draco, que más de una vez se había sentado en el último pupitre con Pansy o con Blaise para dedicarse a cosas más interesantes.

-Ella. Eh, mira, un puesto de helados. ¿No te apetece uno?

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero le siguió y terminó comprándose un polo de naranja. Un minuto después ya se arrepentía de no haber sugerido otra cosa. Harry lamiendo su cucurucho de helado de chocolate no era en modo alguno una visión que tranquilizara sus nervios. "_Hace mucho que no estás con un chico. Y Harry no está nada mal, aunque ahora... ¿Harry¿Harry¿Desde cuándo es Harry? __Es Potter, Potter¡Potter! __Oh, por Merlín, esa lengua…Esa lengua... Draco, necesitas acostarte con un hombre urgentemente_".

Harry siguió comiéndose su helado, charlando animadamente y sin dar señales de estar percibiendo el agitado monólogo interior de Draco. Cuando se terminó el cucurucho, observó una mancha de chocolate en uno de sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca para limpiarse. Pero si Draco pensaba que la tortura había llegado a su punto culminante, pronto comprendió que se equivocaba. Estaba ese minúsculo trocito de barquillo que se le había quedado junto a la comisura de los labios. Ese trocito de barquillo tenía un poder casi hipnótico. Era el trocito de barquillo con más potencia sexual de la historia de los barquillos.

-Límpiate ahí. Comes como un troll.

Sin parecer muy afectado por la crítica, Harry se limpió y Draco pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. Su tonta divagación sobre cuáles eran sus sabores favoritos le dio unos minutos para recomponerse del todo. Una vez desaparecidas las embarazosas muestras de su deseo, no le dio más importancia. Eran cosas que pasaban, la juventud, las hormonas. Potter, el dios escandinavo del sexo, Victor Krum, Remus Lupin... El mundo estaba lleno de hombres con los que se metería gustosamente en la cama. Sólo era eso.

--------------------------------------------

Kaede Sakuragi, ups, pues acaba de casarse. El pobre Draco está en fase de negación todavía, no porque no sepa que le gustan los chicos, sino porque no puede concebir que ha empezado a sentir algo por Harry, para él es como sentirlo por una alcachofa, algo que ni se plantea. Seamos serios, esos dos chicos se aborrecían mutuamente. ¡No pueden enamorarse en tres días! Y Draco no es precisamente la clase de chico sensible y acostumbrado a escuchar a su corazón¿verdad? Pero es un H/D, lo juraré las veces que haga falta, lo gritaré desde la montaña más alta, lo sellaré con mi sangre pura de muggle!!!!

Catzeruf, bueno, ya has visto que se ha casado. No sé yo si Draco es todavía pequeño, pero si sé que carga con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros.

Drakitap, a mí también me gustó que Draco ganara al quidditch alguna vez, ya era hora. Y ellos dos... bueno, tienen química, lo que pasa es que Draquito, ya lo has visto, piensa que es purita lujuria y no le da más importancia... aún.

Xocolat, tengo la teoría de que a los magos no les puede gustar la música tecno porque no tienen el oído acostumbrado a los sintetizadores. Me imagino que la boda no te habrá gustado, pero ya sabes, bienaventurados los que tienen fe, porque ellos recibirán el slash. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21 **El heredero.**

Draco y Harry empezaron a quedar casi todas las semanas. A veces se iban a jugar al quidditch; otras, se tomaban algo por el Londres muggle y charlaban un rato y en ocasiones aisladas se dejaban ver por el callejón Diagon, donde las miradas de incredulidad del principio se estaban convirtiendo poco a poco en familiar indiferencia. De vez en cuando, alguien les decía algo-generalmente contra Draco, aunque en alguna ocasión sólo manifestaban su apoyo a Harry-, pero los debates espontáneos habían desaparecido ya y ellos trataban de tomárselo a broma.

-Ya me gustaría a mí tener tanta influencia sobre ti-dijo un día que habían quedado para comprar juntos algunos regalos de Navidad-. Haría que te vistieras como es debido y que te cortaras el pelo.

-¿Has hablado con algún medimago sobre tu obsesión por el pelo de la gente? No parece muy normal.-Su comentario recibió un bufido despectivo por parte de Draco-. Y mi ropa no tiene nada de malo. Todos no queremos ser víctimas de la moda como tú.

-¿Víctima de la moda? Lo que pasa es que tú estás tan, tan, tan lejos de la moda que no deberías ni usar esa palabra.

Harry se miró como si esperara ver sus vaqueros, su suéter y su cazadora convertidos en alguna vestimenta ridícula.

-Eres un exagerado. Y deja de meterte con mi pelo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea así.

-Podrías cortártelo de otra manera. Llevas el mismo peinado desde que te conozco. ¿No estás ya harto?

Harry hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿No lo sabes? Malfoy, si me rapara ahora mismo la cabeza, mañana volvería a tener el pelo exactamente igual que ahora.

Draco se detuvo, sorprendido.

-No jodas. ¿Por qué?

-Es como si estuviera encantado o algo así.-Intentó aplastarse las puntas de lo alto de su cabeza con la mano, pero en cuanto la apartó, los mechones volvieron a erguirse, desafiando con decisión las leyes de la gravedad-. Hermione cree que es un efecto secundario extraño del Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

-Oh, ese hombre era pura maldad-dijo Draco, sinceramente consternado ante aquella noticia-. Potter, eso es terrible. Ir con ese pelo para siempre... ¿Cómo lo soportas? Yo no podría salir de casa.

-Eres todo tacto¿eh?

-Tienes razón, tienes razón-dijo, en tono de disculpa-. No es culpa tuya. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Con un suspiro de paciencia infinita, Harry asintió y Draco le pasó los dedos por el pelo con expresión de peluquero profesional. No era tan desagradable al tacto como siempre había pensado, pero se notaba algo áspero, un poco más duro que el pelo normal. Después Harry se apartó con algo de brusquedad.

-Ya está¿contento?

-Hum...-Draco tenía la impresión de que una buena poción suavizante podía mitigar los daños-. ¿Con qué lo lavas?

-Vale, hasta aquí, el tema del pelo acaba de terminar oficialmente. Hablemos de algo de tíos¿quieres¿Leíste ayer la crónica de El Profeta sobre el Bulgaria-Grecia? Se ve que Krum le partió la cintura al Buscador griego.

Los dos le dedicaron un rato al quidditch mientras continuaban con las compras navideñas. Harry le había pedido que le ayudara a escoger algunos regalos y Draco le echó una mano con los de Lupin, Tonks y Granger, pero cuando llegó el turno de empezar con los Weasley, se plantó.

-Creo que no les haría mucha gracia saber que los he elegido yo. Y sinceramente, a mí tampoco me apetece pensar en qué regalarles.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera calibrando hasta qué punto aquello era inevitable. A Draco le supo mal que eso le entristeciera, pero¿cómo podía ser de otra manera? Su padre había matado al de ellos. Uno de ellos habían matado a su padre. ¿Quién podía olvidar algo así? Lo único que le asombraba de todo aquello es que los Weasley pudieran perdonarle a Harry que se hubiera hecho amigo suyo.

-Sí, claro... Lo entiendo.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo. Deben de quererte como a un hijo.

-Son mi familia.

-Potter¿qué pasa con tus tíos?-dijo, sabiendo que ahí había algo que no le había contado aún.

-Ya te lo dije. No nos llevamos bien.-Draco lo siguió mirando, dejándole bien claro que esperaba que se extendiera un poco más-. Ellos... nunca me quisieron. Me tenían miedo o me odiaban por ser mago, no sé.

-¿Qué?-dijo, sorprendido.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa poco divertida.

-Lo gracioso es que yo ni siquiera supe que era un mago hasta los once años.

-¿No¿Y qué te dijeron de tus padres?

-Que habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que pensaban que si no me decían nada, la magia desaparecería.-Harry le contó el empeño que había puesto su tío en evitar que le llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts-. Cuando Hagrid apareció en aquella cabaña y me dijo que era un mago fue como... como el sueño de un niño hecho realidad. Un niño muggle, quiero decir.

Draco estaba atónito.

-No sabía nada de eso. Pensaba que te habrían tratado siempre como al Chico-que-vivió, ya sabes.

Harry hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-El Chico-que-vivió no, sólo "chico". "Chico, prepara el desayuno". "Chico, friega los platos". "Chico, quédate en la alcena hasta que volvamos". Hasta los elfos domésticos tienen un jodido nombre.

-¿La... alacena?

-Mi dormitorio era la alacena de debajo de la escalera hasta que llegó la primera carta de Hogwarts. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore debía saber lo que estaban haciendo y me instalaron en el segundo cuarto de mi primo.

Draco hizo un ruidito ahogado y se detuvo, apoyando la espalda en el escaparate de una tienda.

-Necesito un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo que tus tíos te hicieron dormir en una...alacena hasta los once años? Potter...¿es que te maltrataban?

-No me molían a palos todos los días, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

Lucius no había sido precisamente un padre modelo, pero las veces que había sido cruel con él, al menos había tenido un propósito detrás. No lo había encerrado en su cuarto una semana porque lo odiara, sino porque creía que eso le haría mejorar sus notas. Y desde luego, jamás le había puesto la mano encima.

-No, no era eso. Pero...¿por qué te quedaste en esa casa? Si...si Dumbledore lo sabía...

-Lo que pasa es que, cuando mi madre murió para protegerme, creo un hechizo que...

-¡Ya sé lo de ese hechizo¡Y es una estupidez! Tú podías estar a salvo dentro de esa casa, pero fuera corrías peligro¿no es así? Y tus tíos no habrían tenido ninguna posibilidad de defenderte de un ataque de mortífagos ni aunque hubieran querido¿no? Y en cualquier caso, algún mortífago con dos dedos de frente no habría tardado en comprender que lo que tenía que hacer era cargarse a tu tía¿no? Y encima cuando estabas dentro de esa casa tus tíos te trataban como a una mierda y sólo te molían a palos de vez en cuando¿no?-Su tono se había vuelto más disgustado y sarcástico a medida que hablaba-. ¿PUEDES EXPLICARME DONDE ESTÁ EL PUTO SENTIDO DE TODO ESTO?

Harry se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco se dio cuenta de que algunos de los magos que pasaban junto a ellos parecieron aminorar el paso para asegurarse de que el mortífago malo no le estaba haciendo pupa al Chico-que-vivió.

-Pues... ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

-Porque Dumbledore no debería haber consentido que unos muggles trataran así a un niño mágico. ¡Si sabía que te estaban haciendo eso, lo menos que tendría que haber hecho es acercarse allí y amenazarlos con cruciarles el culo si no cambiaban de actitud¡Y a ti ni siquiera te importa!

Harry hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-¿Crees que no me importa que no me dieran ni un abrazo en dieciseis años?¿O que dejaran que mi primo me usara como saco de boxeo¿O que no celebraran mi cumpleaños ni una sola vez?¿O que en Navidad me regalaran un palillo o un pañuelo de papel o un sobre de azúcar?

Draco podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que había sentido compasión por alguien, pero en aquel momento se ahogaba en ella y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto en la tienda de madame Malkiss, flaco y con aquella ropa gigantesca, y cómo al oir que sus padres estaban muertos había sentido tanta pena que había tenido que fingir que le daba lo mismo, porque si no le habría agarrado de la mano y lo habría llevado a donde estaba su madre y le habría dicho que tenían que llevárselo a casa para cuidar de él.

-¿Y por qué no estás enfadado con ellos¿Por qué no estás furioso con Dumbledore por dejarte con ellos y olvidarse de ti durante diez años?

Oh, si le dejaran las manos libres... Draco ardía en deseos de venganza.

-Prefiero no pensar en ellos. No quiero que formen parte de mi vida, ni siquiera dentro de mi cabeza. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore... Hizo lo que pensaba que era mejor para mí. O para todo el mundo mágico a lo mejor, no lo sé. Además...-Miró a Draco con una sonrisa casi tímida-, tú ya pareces enfadado por los dos¿no? Nadie se había puesto...

Entonces se interrumpió y, llevándose automáticamente la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido algo que estaba por detrás de Draco, quien se dio la vuelta a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, agarrando también su propia varita.

-Ahí, en la esquina de Knockturn Alley-dijo, sin apartar la vista-. Me ha parecido ver...

-¿Qué?

El niño maltratado por sus tíos había desaparecido de sus ojos. Ahora era Harry Potter, el auror.

-No lo sé, alguien con una capucha. Tengo la impresión de que nos estaba mirando a nosotros. Pero si estaba ahí, se ha Desaparecido. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un momento mientras voy a echar un vistazo?

Draco dio un respingo e hizo una de sus características muecas de arrogancia y desdén.

-¿Estás hablando con alguna chica muggle invisible, Potter¿O estás intentando hacerte el héroe conmigo? Quédate tú un momento aquí mientras yo voy a echar un vistazo.

Sin molestarse en ver si Harry le acompañaba o no, Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la esquina del callejón Diagón con Knockturn Alley. Unos segundos después, Harry le alcanzó y se mantuvo a su altura, también con la varita en la mano.

-Yo no me estaba haciendo el héroe, imbécil.

-Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

-Soy un auror. Es la costumbre.

Aún discutiendo entre ellos examinaron los alrededores y descubrieron las huellas embarradas de unas botas donde Harry había visto al encapuchado. Potter hizo algunas preguntas en el establecimiento más cercano, pero allí no le dijeron nada. La gente de Knockturn Alley no solía colaborar con los aurores de buen grado. En vista de que la investigación había llegado a un punto muerto, los dos decidieron volver a sus compras, pero mantuvieron las varitas preparadas por si acaso.

---------------------------------------

Una semana después de su propio cumpleaños, Snape se Apareció en la residencia temporal de los Malfoy y Topey, visiblemente emocionado, lo condujo al salón principal. Draco estaba allí, de pie junto a una cuna, y saludó al profesor con un distraído movimiento de cabeza. Snape se acercó a él, le puso la mano sobre el hombro y miró al bebé. Se parecía mucho a Draco cuando nació y sobre el cráneo tenía una fina pelusilla blanca.

-¿Cómo vais a llamarlo?

-Orion. Quería mantener la tradición estelar de los Black. Orion Severus Malfoy-añadió, mirando a Snape con una sonrisa cariñosa-. Espero que aceptes ser su padrino.

El profesor dejó ver su satisfacción.

-El pequeño necesita a alguien que le meta un poco de sentido común en la cabeza.

-Probablemente-convino Draco, volviendo a mirar a su hijo con ojos que oscilaban entre el orgullo y la incredulidad. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez su cabeza había sido una montaña rusa emocional y aún no terminaba de creer que aquel bebé dormido fuera suyo, su responsabilidad. Y no paraba de pensar en Lucius desde entonces, en la clase de padre que había sido y en la clase de hijo que había querido tener. ¿Y si terminaba cometiendo los mismos errores que él?

-Lo harás bien, mocoso-dijo Snape con suavidad.

Por un momento, Draco sospechó que el profesor había usado la Legeremancia, pero luego comprendió que nunca la había necesitado para saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Era reconfortante pensar que había alguien en el mundo que lo conocía hasta ese punto.

-Eso espero.

Snape le preguntó por Serena, que estaba descansando en la habitación-su madre se había instalado con ellos y le estaba haciendo compañía-y los dos se pusieron a charlar tranquilamente sobre pociones reconstituyentes y la última contestación que había recibido del ministerio respecto a su casa. Habían empezado a comentar la mejoría en el ánimo de los alumnos de Slytherin cuando Topey entró en el salón para anunciar que había llegado Harry Potter. Draco sonrió y le dijo al elfo que le hiciera pasar. Harry iba cargado con un dragón de peluche verde casi tan grande como él y una caja de bombones de Honeydukes para Serena.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada?-dijo Draco, fingiéndose herido.

-Tú no te lo has ganado.-Harry pareció fijarse entonces en el profesor de Pociones y esbozó una sonrisa educada-. Profesor Snape, buenas tardes.

-Potter...

Draco meneó la cabeza y cogió a Harry del brazo.

-Ven, mira qué hijo más guapo tengo.

Los dos se acercaron a la cuna. Draco tomó a Orion en brazos y se lo mostró a Harry, quien se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vaya, es como tú, Malfoy. Pero él parece más buen chico.

-Son los genes de Serena-replicó, guiñándole un ojo a Snape, quien asintió levemente.

-¿Puedo..?-dijo, haciendo ademán de tomarlo en brazos.

-Claro, ten. Cuidado con la cabeza.

-Ya lo tengo.

Los ojos de Draco iban de su hijo a Harry una y otra vez y se dio cuenta de que le habría sido difícil decidir cuál de los dos le producía más ternura. En otro momento, aquello le habría resultado perturbador, pero en esa ocasión todo parecía tener sentido y ser perfecto así. Entonces miró a Severus, deseoso de hacerle saber que él también formaba parte de aquello, que no podía ser de otra manera, y descubrió que el profesor tenía la vista fija en Harry con una expresión de pena casi imperceptible en su pálido rostro. Snape se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente de que Draco le estaba mirando y se puso de pie.

-He de volver a Hogwarts. El fin de semana os haré otra visita. Potter...

El profesor hizo una de las melodramáticas salidas a las que los Slytherin solían ser tan aficionados, dejando a Harry y a Draco un poco desconcertados.

-Ha sido por mí. Te lo dije, no me soporta.

-No, no ha sido eso.

Entonces pensó en Snape sujetando a otro bebé rubio entre sus brazos, en Lucius mirándolos a ambos con ojos orgullosos. "_Es eso¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, Severus. Yo también lo echo de menos aunque fuera un bastardo cruel"._

_------------------------------------------------_

Cuando Serena se sintió con fuerzas, Draco fue con ella y con su hijo a uno de los lugares que había evitado con más ahínco desde su salida de Azkaban. El suelo nevado crujió bajo sus pies mientras entraban en el cementerio de Hogsmeade y pasaban entre las tumbas más antiguas. Por una vez, los dos iban vestidos del modo más tradicional. Draco había desempolvado uno de sus trajes negros y sólo su pelo corto lo distinguía de lejos de Lucius Malfoy. Serena llevaba una túnica negra hasta los pies y se cubría del frío con una capa también negra, ribeteada en piel. El único que llevaba algo de color era Orion, aunque su pequeña túnica y la manta con la que iba envuelto era tan ritual como la ropa de sus padres.

Snape le había dicho dónde buscar. Draco dejó atrás con un escalofrío la tumba de Rodolphus Lestrange y la de los Crabbe. Y a unos metros, bajo un ciprés, vio la sencilla lápida de piedra que nunca habría deseado ver.

Lucius Tiberius Malfoy 1954-1997. Narcissa Merope Malfoy 1955-1997.

Eso era todo.

Ellos no tendrían que estar ahí. Malfoy manor tenía una cripta familiar donde reposaban todos sus antepasados. Pero Draco había estado inconsciente en el hospital mientras el ministerio se hacía cargo de los cuerpos que nadie reclamaba, casi todos de mortífagos, y aunque hubiera estado consciente no habría podido hacer demasiado, porque la cripta estaba dentro de los terrenos de la mansión y ni siquiera le dejaban entrar allí para trasladar los ataúdes de sus padres al lugar que les correspondía.

Dolía pensar que la única persona que había estado presente durante su entierro era Snape. Dolía pensar que aquello era lo único que quedaba de ellos.

-Este es mi hijo, Orion Severus Malfoy-comenzó, cuando estuvo seguro de que la voz no iba a traicionarle-. Juro por mi honor que lo protegeré con mi vida. Juro por mi vida que su sangre es pura. Juro por mi sangre que su honor es mío. Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, lo reconozco como mi heredero ante sus antepasados y reclamo para él la protección de la mansión y de la familia.

Draco sacó su varita y Serena sujetó abierta la palma de la manita del bebé para que él le hiciera un corte. La sangre del niño goteó sobre la tierra en la que resposaban sus abuelos mientras sus sollozos rompían la quietud de la mañana. Draco le hizo un corte similar a Serena y, por último, a él mismo. Cuando la sangre de los tres se mezcló con la tierra y la nieve, una vibración mágica sacudió el aire y los envolvió a los tres durante un par de segundos. Después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Con un nuevo hechizo, Draco curó los tres cortes. Aunque Orion seguía llorando, se sentía en paz. Hasta entonces, el bebé sólo había sido un Malfoy en el pergamino del Libro de Nacimientos del ministerio, pero ahora había sido aceptado en la familia por sus antepasados. Muchos magos con ideas modernas decían que, en realidad, esos rituales no servían de nada y el propio Draco admitía que a la hora de proteger a sus descendientes, sus antepasados parecían andar un poco despistados. Pero dijeran lo que dijeran, esa magia existía y su hijo acababa de obtenerla.

Antes de marcharse, Draco se acuclilló junto a la tumba y rozó la fría piedra con los dedos y también juró que algún día conseguiría que volvieran a Malfoy manor.

-------------------------------------------------

Debido a su embarazo, que al final la había hecho sentirse incómoda y pesada, Serena había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano desde su llegada a Inglaterra, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera permanecido cruzada de brazos. Cada vez que había ido a comprar algo para el bebé, cada vez que había ido a la peluquería, había aprovechado para mostrarse sociable, cariñosa y sonriente con todo el mundo. Eran tiendas caras donde solía encontrarse con gente de familias antiguas y altos cargos del ministerio, la clase de personas con las que Draco necesitaba hacer negocios. Y si la señora Malfoy fue recibida al principio con poco más que fría cortesía y curiosidad, en aquellos pocos meses había conseguido ganarse las simpatías de bastantes personas, a las que sólo les faltaba preguntarle cómo era posible que una criatura tan dulce y simpática como ella se hubiera casado con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Serena podía oir esa pregunta aunque no se la hicieran y sabía aprovechar la ocasión para comentar de pasada lo encantador que era con ella o su amabilidad con su elfo doméstico, o incluso para inventarse alguna anécdota sentimentaloide que no avergonzara a Draco y llegara al corazón de todos.

Draco estaba al corriente de todos sus tejemanejes y no le importaba admitir que estaba impresionado con la capacidad de Serena para proyectar a voluntad esa imagen de adorable inocencia.

-Voy a hablar con Severus para nombrarte Slytherin honoraria.

Pero si Serena había resultado útil antes de dar a luz, en cuanto recuperó las fuerzas y la figura se volvió imparable. El nuevo peinado de Draco había empezado a verse repetido en las cabezas de algunos magos adolescentes y ella estaba dispuesta a conseguir lo mismo con las brujas. Mientras encargaba un vestuario nuevo en Twilfitt y Tatting´s se ganó las simpatías y la admiración de los dos dueños con sus comentarios sobre moda, lo cual significaba que la alabarían delante del resto de sus clientes. Un par de semanas después, Andromeda dio una fiesta en su casa. Aunque había mantenido muy pocas de las antiguas relaciones de los Black, las que le quedaban estaban libres de cualquier sospecha relacionada con Voldemort y todas fueron invitadas. Draco y Serena lograron meterse en el bolsillo a todos los asistentes. Donde no llegaba uno, llegaba la otra y se marcharon de allí con la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Una semana después les llegó una lechuza con una invitación para cenar con unos de los mejores amigos del ministro Clearwater y supieron que ganar esa partida era cuestión de tiempo.

-No podía imaginar que estar casado fuera una ventaja social tan grande-comentó Draco, observando cómo Serena bañaba al pequeño Orion. El niño, que en opinión de su padre era el más guapo que había nacido nunca, tenía ya cinco meses y había pasado de ser una ranita escuchimizada a un bebé regordete y activo.

-Eso dependerá de con quién te cases¿no? Te dije que era buena, Draco.

-Eres la mejor. Tienes un estómago más fuerte que el mío, lo admito. Eres capaz de hacerle la pelota a cualquiera, es algo increíble.

Serena sonrió orgullosamente y sacó al pequeño de la bañera envuelto en una toalla de un suave color verde para secarlo y vestirlo con una túnica abrigada y unos pequeños calcetines que le cubrían hasta las rodillas. Después se lo dio a Draco para que lo sujetara mientras ella se limpiaba las manos. Él miró los ojos azules y curiosos de su hijo, que parecían observarlo atentamente. Lo quería con locura, pero estaba deseando que creciera un poco y se volviera más interesante. Tenía ganas de enseñarle a usar la varita, a volar en escoba, a leer y a escribir, de hablarle de los Malfoy y del error que jamás debía volverse a repetir, del origen de su nombre.

-¿Qué estás mirando, Orion?-le preguntó, en perfecto francés-. ¿Cómo está mi cazador? Demasiado despierto para ser la hora de irse a la cama¿verdad? A mi chico le gusta enterarse de lo que pasa porque es un verdadero Slytherin y sabe que el conocimiento es poder.

-Sí, seguro que es eso. Había pensado en dejarlo en el parque un rato antes de acostarlo.

-Será lo mejor-dijo, devolviéndoselo-. Oye¿quieres hacer algo esta noche?

-Tengo que terminar la poción contra la celulitis que le prometí a la goooordaaa de Tabitha Vance. ¿Por qué?

Draco se echó una ojeada en el espejo y se colocó bien un mechón de pelo sobre la frente.

-Creo que voy a salir un rato.

Ella sonrió.

-Noche de chicos¿eh? Bueno, sal si quieres. A mí me quedan dos o tres horas de...

Pero su frase fue interrumpida por una especie de chasquido que pareció recorrer toda la casa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: había alguien rondando el perímetro exterior de los hechizos protectores. Los dos se miraron, pálidos y tensos. Draco llevaba encima la varita, pero Serena, no.

-_Accio_ varita de Serena-dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño. Unos segundos después, la varita llegó a sus manos y él se la dio rápidamente a su mujer-. Llévatelo al ático.

Ella se Desapareció con el bebé y Draco salió de la habitación. Topey estaba a los pies de la escalera, dando pequeños saltitos alarmados.

-Hay alguien fuera, amo Draco.

-Lo sé. Vete con el ama y el bebé y mata a cualquiera que entre a hacerles daño.

-Sí, amo-dijo, Desapareciéndose con su habitual _pop_.

Draco no era un asesino, pero en aquel momento estaba listo para atacar con un Avada Kedavra a cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño a Serena o al bebé, especialmente al bebé. La idea de que le pasara algo a Orion hacía que lo viera todo rojo. Con todos sus sentidos alertas, entreabrió la puerta y se preparó para el ataque.

No ocurrió nada.

Estaba seguro de que había alguien fuera. Podía olerlo, como había olido a los mortífagos en casa de su tía. Era un olor demasiado sucio y humano para pasar desapercibido en medio de la naturaleza. Con mucho cuidado, asomó la cabeza. La entrada parecía desierta, pero su varita vibró ligeramente en dirección al punto en el que habían intentado romper las defensas de la casa. Y entonces, entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa, vio una sombra encapuchada.

-¿Eres tú, Rabastan?-gritó, con voz tensa, pero desdeñosa-. ¡No te tengo miedo¡Sólo eres el perro rabioso de un mestizo muerto!

La figura se movió ligeramente y Draco tuvo la absurda impresión de que estaba levantando las manos, pero entonces oyó un ruido detrás de él y se giró con tanta velocidad que casi oyó crujir su cintura.

-_¡Avad...!_

-¡Draco, no!-chilló Serena, apartándose rápidamente de la línea de tiro.

-¡Joder, Serena!-protestó Draco, un segundo antes de volver a dirigir su atención a los árboles. La figura había desaparecido-. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no estás con Orion?

-Topey cuidará de él-dijo, poniendose a su lado-. Le he dicho que se lo lleve a casa de Remus si pasa algo. ¿Has visto a alguien¿Cuántos son?

-Sólo he visto a uno, allí, junto a esos árboles, pero creo que se ha marchado.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban seguros ya de que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Serena se fue a por el niño y Draco, aún con la varita preparada en la mano se acercó al lugar en el que había visto a la figura encapuchada. En el blando suelo de tierra vio las mismas huellas que había visto meses atrás en Knockturn Alley.

----------------------------------------------

NdA. Hola, quiero dar las gracias en general porque con el capítulo anterior llegué a los diez reviews y me ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Ah, y el otro día subí un fic muy cortito sobre ellos, casi un drabble. Se llama "Leones y serpientes" y me encantará saber vuestra opinión.

Kaede Sukaragi Draco sabe que Harry le ha empezado a atraer sexualmente, pero lo considera uno más en la amplia lista de hombres que le gustan y no cree que deba tomarlo demasiado en serio. Además, creo realmente que Draco no habría llevado nada bien saber que su linaje iba a morir con él. (No me gusta el Mpreg) En cuanto al por qué de la cara larga de Harry cuando lo ve volver de USA casado... jeje, ya veremos si tienes razón ;)

Xocolat, no me odies, anda. ;; ¿No ves que queda mucho fic aún y que pueden pasar muchas cosas?

Lireve, muchísimas gracias, de verdad Me ha encantado lo que has dicho de Draco, es justo la sensación que intentaba crear.

Susi, ¿he acertado con la música? Me alegro. No soy precisamente una experta, jaja. Bueno, me alegra que te siga gustando aunque el slash se retrase.

HinoJM, hola, te agradezco mucho que hagas el intento de dejar comentarios. Hacen mucha ilusión, la verdad. Sobre tus dudas... bueno, es que si te las aclaro se pierde la emoción ; ) Pero al menos no tendrás que esperar mucho, porque actualizo todos los días.

Skat, no, si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo: Harry y Draco están hechos el uno para el otro 3 Oye, y espero que te saliera muy bien tu prueba de Biología.

Drakitap, gracias por la fe, guapa. Ya has visto que Draquito le ha pedido a Sev que sea el padrino de su Orion, así que es más aún que su abuelo adoptivo. A estas alturas, Draco está ya enamorado hasta los huesos de Harry, pero es que el pobre es listo para todo excepto para los asuntos del corazón y aún no se ha dado cuenta. Espero que ahora, con la escena del cementerio y lo que va a ir viniendo, se entienda hasta qué punto Draco estaba obsesionado con la idea de tener un descendiente. Y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, que son siempre de lo más bonitos.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22 **¿Gryffindor?**

-He estado pensando en tu pelo, Potter.

-Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente.

Regresaban de jugar un partido de uno contra uno al quidditch en el claro de Hogsmeade. Harry le había ganado las tres últimas veces, pero por fin había podido imponerse por un cuatro a dos. Aunque ninguno de los dos se lo tomara tan en serio como en Hogwarts, seguían siendo bastante competitivos y no les gustaba perder. Harry lo llevaba mucho mejor, eso era cierto. Él aún tenía algunos problemillas de actitud.

-Necesito que me des un mechón.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacerte vudú.

-Malfoy...

-Voy a investigarlo. Tiene que haber una poción o un encantamiento o algo que consiga domesticarlo. Y lo encontraré. Acabaré con la más terrible de las maldiciones de Voldemort. Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y mi nombre pasará a los libros de Historia por los siglos venideros. Seré el Chico-que-consiguió-peinar-al-chico-que-vivió.

-Un poco largo-opinó Harry.

-¿Me lo darás?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro. Ahora no tengo mucho que hacer. Cuando empieza a hacer calor, nadie quiere hablar de negocios. ¿Sabes qué? El otro día tuve una idea. Voy a conseguir socios para montar un teatro.

-¿Un teatro?

-Sí, ya sabes. Representaremos obras de magos y algunas de muggles, las que tienen sentido. ¿Puedes creer que no hay ninguno en el mundo? Será un bombazo, estoy seguro.

Harry lo miró con admiración.

-Es una idea genial. Hermione siempre se está quejando de que apenas hay vida cultural en la comunidad mágica, exceptuando algunas conferencias y conciertos. A la gente le encantaría.

-Por supuesto-dijo Draco, dejando bien claro que todas sus ideas eran excepcionales-. Ya he hablado con los Pendleton y los Greengrass y están interesados, pero hasta después del verano, no puedo hacer gran cosa. Total, que me aburro. ¿Me darás un mechón o no?

-No sé-contestó, pasándose protectoramente la mano por su su peculiar cabello-. Es un poco raro hasta para ti. Me lo pensaré.

-Por Merlín, Potter, no quiero ser insensible, pero peor no puede quedar.

Harry sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú nunca podrías ser insensible, Malfoy. Tu exquisito tacto y tu amabilidad son conocidos en el mundo entero.

Draco dio un suspiro satisfecho.

-Lo sé. Soy un regalo para la humanidad.

Como esperaba, su desfachatez hizo reir a Harry, aunque su carcajada se apagó y se trocó en un gesto de disgusto al ver entrar a una bruja a Las Tres Escobas.

-Ahí está esa peste de Dolores Umbridge.

Draco siguió su mirada e hizo un gesto parecido.

-Umbridge, esa vergüenza para Slytherin-gruñó, entre dientes.

-¿Perdona?-dijo, fingiéndose sorprendido-. Creo recordar que ella y tú erais los mejores amigos para siempre en quinto.

Draco se sintió un poco ofendido.

-No creerás que esa mujer ha podido caerme bien jamás¿verdad?

-¿Ah, no?-Empezó a imitar el acento de clase alta de Draco-. "Sí, profesora Umbridge". "No, profesora Umbridge". "Bien dicho, pro..."

-Si en Slytherin estuvimos haciendo la pelota fue porque mi padre me lo ordenó-le interrumpió-. A Riddle le venía de perlas tener a esa estúpida al frente de Hogwarts. Bueno, no voy a engañarte, me lo pasé bomba viendo cómo os hacía la vida imposible.-Sonrió un poco-. Y lo del Escuadrón Inquisitorial fue divertidísimo.

-¿Por qué me caes bien?-preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Era un poco borde¿verdad?

-Eso es el eufemismo del año.

Los dos entraron a El Gato Negro y se pidieron dos jarras de zumo de calabaza bien frías.

-De todos modos, no la aguantábamos.¿Es que no recuerdas el día que evaluó al profesor Snape y se atrevió a mirarlo por encima del hombro? No está muerta de milagro. La mitad de Slytherin exigía su cabeza a gritos. Aborté seis ataques contra ella antes de que el propio profesor Snape reuniera a toda la casa y amenazara con envenenar a cualquiera que tratara de vengarle.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro. ¿Es que en Gryffindor no pasó lo mismo cuando evaluó a McGonagall?¿No tuviste que poner orden allí para que no se la cargaran?

Harry pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

-Eh... no. Yo no... no ponía orden en Gryffindor.

-¿No? Vaya, a partir de tercero, en Slytherin no se hacía nada sin mi permiso.-Sonrió-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Umbridge trató de volver a Hogwarts a final de curso y Peeves la sacó del colegio dándole golpes con una bolsa de tiza?

Harry se rio.

-Al final recibió lo que se merecía.

-Esa será tu opinión, Potter. Yo aún tengo ganas de ajustar cuentas con esa gorda hipócrita. No le he perdonado lo del profesor Snape y sé que ella es en parte responsable de que McMillan no haya soltado aún Malfoy manor.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón en eso último, y de pronto sonrió con algo de malicia.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Sabes que Umbridge se metió en problemas con los centauros¿verdad?-Draco asintió, expectante-. Nadie sabe muy bien qué pasó, pero si imitas el ruido de los cascos de un caballo, se pone blanca y sale corriendo.

Aquello era como una montaña de regalos de Navidad.

-¿En serio?-dijo, fascinado por las posibilidades.

-En serio. Ron se lo hizo hace menos de un mes y seguía funcionando.

La mente de Draco, siempre fértil e imaginativa a la hora de idear venganzas y maldades, empezó a perfilar un plan y miró a Harry con zalamería.

-Potter... ¿a que eres bueno y me dejas tu Capa de Invisibilidad?

---------------------------------------------

Draco no pudo creerlo cuando Harry insistió en acompañarlo. Y no para vigilarlo, no, o al menos no sólo por eso. Había que reconocerlo: parte del mérito de que Dolores Umbridge hubiera salido huyendo y dando gritos del restaurante en el que cenaba con sus inútiles y sumisas amigas-seguramente Hufflepuffs- era suyo.

-Eres malvado, Potter. Eres muy, muy malvado-dijo Draco, cuando pudo parar de reir-. Oh, mi opinión sobre ti ha subido enteros después de esto.

Se habían Aparecido en el piso de Harry y éste tirado en su sofá, aún estaba riéndose hasta las lágrimas.

-Dios... Dios¡su cara!

Draco volvió a soltar una carcajada y lo observó sintiendo una calidez en el pecho que últimamente se estaba volviendo muy habitual. Sólo era simpatía mezclada con algo de deseo, claro. Cosas de la amistad y del impulso sexual. Era raro pensar que Harry se había convertido ahora en alguien tan cercano. Raro, pero muy agradable.

-Siempre he sospechado que había un poco de Slytherin dentro de ti, Potter.

-¿Ah, sí?-Harry le dedicó una mirada traviesa-. Pues sujétate, Malfoy: el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarme allí.

Draco se echo a reir.

-Sí, seguro.

-Te lo digo en serio.

-Imposible. Eres lamentablemente Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza.

-Te lo juro. Me dijo que tenía deseos de probarme a mí mismo y que en Slytherin encontraría gente que me ayudaría en el camino del éxito o algo así.

Harry parecía absolutamente sincero y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que creerlo, pero al hacerlo se sintió defraudado y confuso.

-Pero... pero entonces... ¿por qué acabaste en Gryffindor?

Harry abrió la boca y le cambió la cara. Draco empezó a comprenderlo. No había querido ir allí. Había hecho algo para que el Sombrero no le mandara a Slytherin. Con él.

-Bueno... me habían dicho que la mayoría de mortífagos habían salido de allí. Y fue como si...

Draco entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo un ramalazo de cólera.

-Hagrid, seguro. O la comadreja.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué¿No fue uno de ellos¿O los dos?

Harry cogió aire.

-Malfoy, tenía once años y apenas sabía una mierda del mundo mágico. No pretendía insultar a Slytherin, pero tú no insultes a Ron.

Draco se puso de pie.

-Yo insulto a quien me sale de los huevos, Potter.

Las chispas saltaban de nuevo entre ellos como si volvieran a estar en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy harto de tus lloriqueos sobre vuestra mala fama. Te guste o no, el hecho es que la mayoría de mortífagos eran de Slytherin. Y aunque no hubiera existido Voldemort, seguiríais cayendo mal porque vais por ahí creyendo que sois mejores que los demás.

Draco apretó los puños.

-Al menos nosotros lo decimos abiertamente. No somos unos hipócritas como vosotros.

-¿Como nosotros¡Los Gryffindor no vamos por ahí tratando a los demás como si fueran una mierda!

-¿No? Dime una cosa, Potter¿te reíste mucho cuando los gemelos Weasley encerraron a Montague en el pasadizo de los armarios y estuvieron a punto de matarlo de hambre y de sed¿En Gryffindor estaba bien visto reirse de los defectos de los demás? Porque a Millicent no parabais de hacerle ver lo gorda y fea que la encontrabais. Y no me hagas hablar de todas las veces que os burlasteis de Vince y Greg, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de ser unos débiles mentales.

-¿Tú me estás echando en cara que nos riéramos de vosotros¿Tú? Por esa boca no soltaste más que insultos y bajezas en seis años, Malfoy. No te vi hacer un solo gesto decente en todo ese tiempo, así que ahórrame el discurso.

No había pasado el tiempo y Harry lo miraba de nuevo como si fuera un insecto repugnante. Draco sentía deseos de saltarle a la garganta y golpearlo hasta hartarse, pero también de llorar de pura frustración.

-Voy a ahorrarte más que eso.

No pensaba volver a verlo nunca más. Si hubiera podido, se habría Desaparecido de allí. Pero estaba demasiado furioso y se marchó dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cuadros de las paredes.

------------------------------------------------

Serena no resultó de un gran apoyo.

-Perdisteis los papeles los dos. Además, Draco, sinceramente, entiendo que Harry no quisiera ir a Slytherin, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Te habría gustado a ti ir a Gryffindor?

-Eres mi mujer¡tienes que darme la razón!

-Sí, claro, ahora voy.

-Es un gilipollas.

-Es tu mejor amigo.

Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué? Potter no es mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Severus.

-Severus es como un padre para ti, él no cuenta.

-Entonces es Blaise.

-No digas tonterías, Draco. No hablas de ese chico ni con la mitad de cariño con el que hablas de Harry.

Delirando. La pobre debía de estar delirando.

-Yo no hablo de Potter con cariño-dijo, casi escupiendo la última palabra.

Serena resopló.

-Abandono, apáñatelas. Ah, y aunque hayas vuelto pronto, mañana me toca salir a mí.

Draco asintió. Serena se había buscado un grupo de amigas muggles con las que salía algunos sábados por la noche. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando volvía de esas noches con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero a él le daba lo mismo. Mientras tuviera cuidado y no se quedara embarazada de sus amantes muggles, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Si no hubiera sido tan tarde, Draco se habría ido a hablar con Snape, pero sabía que probablemente se había acostado ya. Aquella noche le costó dormirse y soñó con el momento en el que Harry había rechazado su mano tantos años atrás. Cuando se despertó, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no recordaba desde sus primeras noches en Azkaban. Maldito, maldito Harry… Después de desayunar apresuradamente se fue a casa de Snape usando la red Flú y le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Sí, lo sabía. Dumbledore me lo dijo. Pero dudo mucho que fuera por otra causa que la influencia de Voldemort. Si Potter no hubiera sido marcado por él, el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se habría planteado esa posibilidad.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sueles hacerme mucho esa pregunta, muchacho Yo no tengo la obligación de comunicarte todo lo que sé.-Draco bajó la vista un segundo, aceptando el rapapolvo-. ¿Cuál es el problema, Draco?

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que me dijo?

-Por lo que me has contado, parece una conversación muy madura y civilizada en comparación con vuestras discusiones en Hogwarts.

-Es un imbécil inaguantable.

-Eso se da por sentado.

-No pienso volver a hablarle en toda mi vida.

-No te pierdes gran cosa.

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, que le den.

-----------------------------------------------------

A media tarde, Draco se rindió a la evidencia. Le estaba fastidiando un montón aquella pelea. Serena tenía razón, aquel Gryffinfor idiota se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Y las cosas que le había dicho... Oh¿por qué había reaccionado así? Potter lo habría pasado fatal en Slytherin, habría sido una locura. Y Snape habría quedado en una situación incomodísima frente a sus supuestos colegas mortífagos. ¿Qué más daba? No tendría que haber insultado a la comadreja; todos sus problemas con Potter habían empezado por eso.

Pero el orgullo... Draco era incapaz de tragárselo y dar el primer paso. Al menos no tan pronto.

-Oye, Serena, me voy a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagón con el crío. ¿Quieres venir?

-Si no me necesitas para algo, no.

Él negó con la cabeza. Serena se despidió de Orion por si no estaba ya en casa cuando volvieran y le prohibió tajantemente a Draco que le comprara chucherías. Ya le había causado accidentalmente un cólico aquel verano dándole helado y no querían repetir la experiencia. Protestando por lo bajo (¿cómo iba a saber él que los bebés no pueden tomar helado¿no estaban hechos de leche¿no se suponía que los bebés tomaban leche? En Hogwarts nadie le había dicho nada sobre bebés y helados) sujetó al niño y al carrito y se Apareció frente a la tienda de Flourish y Bottoms.

Por supuesto, si miró a su alrededor ansiosamente no fue para ver si Harry andaba por allí. Al fin y al cabo no había ido al callejón Diagon para encontrarse con él; simplemente había querido dar un paseo con su hijo. Y si se sentó en la heladería no fue para hacer tiempo con la esperanza de verlo pasar, por Merlín. Estaban a mediados de julio, hacía un calor de morirse. Sólo quería un helado.

Y desde luego, si se alegró y se puso nervioso a partes iguales cuando lo vio por la calle, yendo a la heladería, fue... bueno, eran amigos¿no? O lo habían sido. Draco no las tenía todas consigo. Si la pelea hubiera sido con alguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin, ni siquiera lo habrían llamado pelea. Pero había sido con Harry y tenía muy presente que Harry le había hecho cruz y raya en el colegio sólo porque se había metido con su maravilloso Ron Weasley. Aunque... bueno, después de eso, le había perdonado un millón de cosas peores. Ya no era ni de lejos ese niñato que iba por Hogwarts juzgando a la gente y creyéndose en posesión de la verdad absoluta. ¿no? No. Harry se estaba acercando a su mesa con cara de querer firmar la paz.

-Eh, Malfoy...

-Hola, Potter.-Le indicó una silla-. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Harry se sentó, no sin hacerle antes una carantoña a Orion.

-Serena me ha dicho que estarías aquí. Oh... y que no le des helado al niño.

Draco hizo un ruidito entre ofendido y divertido.

-Qué desconfiada es.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, aunque aún era un poco reservada. Draco se dio cuenta de que tenían que sacar el tema, pero ¿quién iba a dar el primer paso? Después de unos segundos algo incómodos, los dos hablaron a la vez.

-Lo de ayer...

-Yo no pretendía...

Entonces se detuvieron, se sonrieron un poco y Harry, tomando aire, se lanzó el primero.

-Fue una discusión muy estúpida.. Y tú sabes que yo no pienso de Slytherin lo que pensaba con once años. No pienso nada malo de ti, de verdad.

Su tono al decir esto último había sido especialmente sincero, con aquellos ojos verdes muy abiertos, deseando ser creído, y Draco se deshizo por dentro.

-Lo sé. Fue una idiotez ponerme así. Es normal que no quisieras ir a Slytherin. -Harry lo estaba mirando como... No, no podía estar mirándolo así. Pero él sintió el inconfundible y acuciante deseo de besarlo. _"¿Cuántas llevas ya, Draco¿Un millón doscientas mil¿Crees que podrías ser un poco más ridículo?_"-. Bien, vale, tampoco es que seamos dos chicas¿verdad? Pídete un helado, Potter. Te invito.

Harry apartó la vista y frunció el ceño un segundo, pero después asintió y esbozó otra sonrisa muy parecida a la primera.

-Claro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. No, estoy bien.

Draco lo observó un momento, ya no le vio nada raro y asintió, tratando de olvidarse también de sus propios problemas. Esa manía suya de querer besar a Harry Potter y soñar con él la mitad de las noches como un adolescente reprimido tenía que terminar ya.

-Así que podrías haber ido a Slytherin¿eh? El profesor Snape dice que es por el pársel, tu vínculo con Riddle y todo eso.

-¿Se lo has contado?

-Sí. Pero ya lo sabía, para variar. Dumbledore se lo había dicho.

-Dumbledore lo sabía por mí.

El camarero se acercó a tomarle nota a Harry y éste pidió una copa de chocolate y vainilla.

-Llevo desde anoche pensando en todo esto-dijo Draco, mintiendo sólo a medias-. El Chico-que-vivió en Slytherin... No puedo ni empezar a imaginar las consecuencias¿sabes? Dumbledore habría tenido que cambiar todos sus planes. Y al profesor Snape le habrías puesto en serios problemas. Supongo que fue para bien que acabaras en otra casa.

-Si Snape tiene razón y lo que notó el Sombrero fue la influencia de Voldemort, entonces es que yo tenía que ir a Gryffindor. Pero de todos modos... a veces pienso que se le da demasiada importancia a todo eso de las casas. No es como si fuera una ciencia exacta, no hace falta tomárselo como si fuera un resumen de todo lo que uno es. ¿no crees? Mira Hermione... se supone que los más inteligentes van a Ravenclaw, pero ella terminó en Gryffindor. Y Luna Lovegood habría estado mejor en Hufflepuff; en Ravenclaw la miraban como a un bicho raro.

-Supongo que hay poca gente que pertenezca por completo a una sola casa. Y creo que también influye lo que tú pienses al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, el Sombrero te hizo caso¿no? Puede que Granger se muriera de ganas de ir a Gryffindor. Apuesto a que se había aprendido "Historia de Hogwarts" de memoria antes de entrar por primera vez al andén ¾ y ya lo sabía todo sobre las cuatro casas.

Harry se rio entre dientes.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

-Potter¿es un secreto? Ya sabes, lo de que estuviste a punto de ir a Slytherin.

-Bueno, hay gente que lo sabe. Pero tampoco me apetece que se publique en primera página del periódico; me gusta tener un poco de intimidad y encima ese cabrón de Clearwater lo utilizaría para insinuar que sigo los pasos de Voldemort.

-Entendido. Siempre y cuando accedas a los términos del chantaje, seré como una tumba.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿Chantaje? Atrévete y le diré a Serena que te he visto darle helado a Orion.

-¡Yo no le he dado helado!-Harry le lanzó una mirada maligna bastante conseguida y Draco le dedicó un bufido-. Maldito Slytherin mentiroso...

Harry le contestó con una risilla perversa y los dos se echaron a reir. Entonces llegó el camarero con el helado y lo puso delante de Harry, quien se olvidó de seguir imitando a un genio del mal en favor del chocolate y estuvieron charlando el resto de la tarde como si nunca se hubieran peleado.

--------------------------------------------

Xocolat, ya veremos si tienes razón con el tipo que los espía ; ) Y no sufras, porfa, que me siento culpable.

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Yo también voy a repetirte que dejas unos comentarios geniales, para que no se te olvide ; ) Me alegra mucho que Serena te caiga bien, porque es el personaje con el papel más difícil. Y yo también creo que es muy buena con Draco. Cambiando de tema, si supieras cuánto me costó decidir el nombre que iba a llevar el bebé... Y sí, Severus está pagadísimo con él, aunque lo demuestre a su manera. En cuanto a Draco como padre, intenté hacerlo lo más creíble posible. No me gustan esos fics, casi todos Mpreg, en los que adopta un papel ultra-maternal. Ah, y a mí me encantó tb escribir que Draco se indignara tanto al averiguar lo de los Dursley porque, sinceramente, ahí está expresando punto por punto mi propia opinión. Aún no entiendo cómo Dumbledore tiene la cara dura de echarles en cara su comportamiento en HP6, cuando McGonagall ya le había avisado en HP1 que no eran buena gente. ¿Qué esperaba¡Si ni siquiera se acercó a llamarles la atención! Y aún dice que si le hubieran tratado bien, habría salido igual de idiota que Dudders. ¡Pues no haberlo dejado con ellos! AARRGHH! Bueno, ya me calmo. ¿Ves? Me enciendo tanto como Draquito. En fin, nos vemos mañana. Besitos.

Susi, primero de todo, gracias por leerte los otros fics y dejar comentario, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado. Y segundo, gracias otra vez por pensar que la historia vale la pena aunque el slash se esté demorando tanto.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23 **Cosa de Slytherin**

Una noche, Draco salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín de su casa. Serena había invitado a cenar a Sheila Davies, una chica que había ido a Hogwarts un curso por delante de él, en Ravenclaw. Las dos estaban planeando un festival benéfico para finales de agosto y Draco se había aburrido de los preparativos. Además, cada vez que veía a Sheila se acordaba de su hermano mayor, Roger. Había sido capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y había luchado en la batalla final junto a Harry, pero a los tres meses habían tenido que internarlo en San Mungo y aún seguía ahí, viendo mortífagos en los rincones.

El crujido de una rama a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera en seco y echara mano de la varita.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie le contestó y Draco miró rápida y preocupadamente en dirección a la casa, pensando en Orion y tratando de decidir cuál era el mejor movimiento. Entonces vio un ligero movimiento detrás de unos arbustos y supo que no se lo estaba imaginando.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

Un bulto oscuro salió disparado hacia atrás. Draco no quería darle tiempo a reaccionar y se Apareció justo detrás de él. Un segundo después, la punta de su varita estaba en la garganta de un hombre envuelto en una maloliente capa negra.

-¡Voy a matarte, cabrón¿Quién eres¿Rabastan?

El hombre trató de protegerse con las manos.

-¡No¡No! Draco, no me hagas daño, por favor-suplicó, con voz aterrada-. Ayúdame.

Esa voz... No la había oído en muchos años.

-¿Greg?

Su antiguo compañero de juegos se echó a sus pies.

-Ayúdame, por favor. Ya no sé qué hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lo bueno de Goyle es que su mente era tan marcadamente simple que Draco sólo necesitó unos segundos de Legeramancia para saber que era sincero y aquello no era una trampa. Su propia cabeza, por el contrario, era un hervidero de pensamientos. Greg. Allí, frente a él, suplicando ayuda. La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, cubierta de pequeñas y viejas cicatrices, como si hubiera tratado de arrancársela con un cuchillo. Sheila Davies en casa; si se enteraba de que Goyle había estado ahí, su reputación volvería a quedar en entredicho y esta vez, de manera irreparable.

-¿Qué pasó?

Goyle se miró inexpresivamente el brazo.

-Me dijeron que tenía que hacerme mortífago y matar muggles y sangresucias. Pero no es como pegar a la gente. No es divertido. No me gustó y me fui.-Se frotó la nariz con desconsuelo-. Draco¿puedo dejar de ser mortífago, por favor?

-Sí.

-Intentaron matarme cuando me fui. Y los aurores querrán mandarme a Azkaban. ¿Qué hago?

Lo más sensato era decirle que se marchara y no volver a pensar en él. Pero aquella orden moría en sus labios cada vez que quería pronunciarla. Porque Goyle, sencillamente, era suyo. Porque si en Hogwarts le hubiera dicho que se hiciera amigo de Harry Potter y se uniera a la Orden del Fénix, lo habría hecho sin la más mínima vacilación. Porque no había podido ayudar a Crabbe.

-Espera aquí un momento.

Draco se Apareció dentro de su casa, en su dormitorio. Primero buscó una maleta y metió dentro una muda limpia de ropa interior y la túnica de verano más grande que tenía. Después sacó un fajo de billetes muggles del cajón de su mesita y volvió junto a Greg.

-¿Sabes Aparecerte en el Ritz?

-¿El Ritz?

-Bueno, yo te llevaré. No, no te atrevas a tocarme la ropa con esas manos. Ya te cojo yo.-Le lanzó tres hechizos limpiadores seguidos sin conseguir una gran mejora-. Puaj, Greg, apestas.

-Perdona, Draco.

Con un gesto aprensivo, Draco le cogió de la muñeca, se concentró un poco y se Apareció en el callejón trasero del Ritz. Haciéndole una seña a Goyle para que lo siguiera, salió a la calle principal y entró en el hotel. La gente se los quedó mirando sin demasiado disimulo, pero Draco siguió caminando hasta llegar a la recepción con su aplomo característico. Goyle, como de costumbre, se quedó detrás de él, cruzado de brazos con expresión de matón.

-Buenas noches. Necesito una habitación.

El recepcionista estudió a Goyle con recelo.

-¿Ese hombre va con usted?

Draco se sacó su varita del bolsillo y sin llegar a soltarla del todo, la dejó con un gesto casual sobre el mostrador, apuntando directamente al hombre.

-_Confundus_.-Los ojos del recepcionista se volvieron un poco vidriosos-. Este hombre tan limpio y bien vestido viene conmigo. Este es mi pasaporte. Aquí pone que me llamo Augustus Tombstone¿ve?

Draco no le estaba enseñando absolutamente nada, pero el hechizo fue efectivo y el hombre introdujo los datos que iba escuchando en el ordenador. No tardó en darle unas llaves y llamar a un botones y unos minutos después, Draco y Greg se quedaron solos en la habitación.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Te pediré algo de comer. Pero antes de nada, quítate esa ropa para que pueda quemarla y métete en la bañera antes de que vomite.

Mientras Goyle se bañaba, Draco se Apareció un momento en su casa y se llevó aparte a Serena para decirle que iba a estar fuera unas horas. Ella asintió, aunque su mirada decía que sólo estaba dejando las preguntas para después, y Draco regresó con su amigo. Goyle seguía en la bañera, frotándose minuciosamente.

-Ya estoy terminando.

-Mi nariz y yo te diremos cuándo has terminado-replicó Draco, tratando de ocultar su desazón al ver que se había quedado en los huesos.

Después de tenerlo a remojo quince minutos más, dio su aprobación y Goyle se secó y se puso la ropa limpia. La túnica le venía casi tan grande como al propio Draco y cuando se sentó a comer, resultaba obvio que lo único que le impedía engullir la comida como un perro hambriento eran los ojos grises que estaban fijos en él.

-¿Has estado en contacto con otros mortífagos desde que te escapaste?

-Al principio, cuando me fui del cuartel de Quien-tú-sabes, el padre de Vince estuvo a punto de atraparme un par de veces. Supongo que se habría escapado de Azkaban¿no?

-Sí, hubo otra fuga poco al poco de empezar el año.

-Creo que el padre de Vince estaba borracho y no tenía puntería, así que pude escaparme. Y vi al hermano de tu tío hace un año en Knockturn Alley.

-¿A Rabastan?

-Sí. Sí, pero él no me vio. Si no, habría intentado matarme. No he hablado con ningún mago en todo este tiempo. No iba casi nunca al barrio mágico. Y un día te vi en el callejón Diagón, hablando con Potter, y supe que estabas vivo.

-¡Eras tú¿También fuiste a mi casa hace un par de meses?

-Quería hablar contigo, pero salió una chica y me escapé para que no me viera porque no sabía si podía fiarme de ella. Tienes un hijo¿verdad?-Draco asintió-. ¿Y ya no odias a Potter¿O le estás preparando una trampa?

-No, nada de trampas. Ahora somos amigos.

Goyle lo miró con preocupación.

-Pero no le dirás que me has visto¿verdad?

Draco notó una sensación de creciente malestar ante la idea de Harry enterándose de que estaba ayudando a un mortífago con crímenes de sangre. ¿Cómo le miraría? Se sentiría traicionado. Probablemente dejarían de ser amigos, quizás hasta lo entregaría él mismo a los aurores.

Pero estaba acostumbrado a que sus decisiones nunca fueran fáciles.

-No, claro que no. Esto es cosa de Slytherin.

--------------------------------------

Draco dejó a Greg a punto de irse a la cama y regresó a su casa. Serena le esperaba despierta, firme en su sospecha de que estaba pasando algo grave. Él le advirtió que quizás era más sensato que no supiera nada, pero ella insistió.Cuando Draco se lo contó, Serena meneó la cabeza.

-Tenías razón, era mejor que no supiera nada. Draco, tienes que hablar ahora mismo con los aurores y entregárselo.

-Serena...

-¿Es que no sabes lo que pasaría si te descubrieran? Te mandarían a Azkaban y todos tus esfuerzos, nuestros esfuerzos, por limpiar un poco el apellido Malfoy se irían a la basura. Piensa en Orion.

Era lo más lógico. Snape, proabablemente, le diría lo mismo. Pero Draco no podía hacer eso y trató de explicárselo a Serena, le dijo que habían sido su responsabilidad desde los seis años, que no le habían fallado ni una sola vez, que habían seguido considerándolo el líder más brillante de la historia aunque todos sus planes en Hogwarts acabaran siendo frustrados a la larga por Potter y sus amigos. Algo en sus ojos o en su tono de voz debieron convencerla, aun a regañadientes, porque terminó asintiendo y le preguntó entonces qué planeaba hacer con él.

-No lo sé. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

Durante los días siguientes, Draco apenas pudo apartar ese problema de su cabeza. Goyle estaba a salvo en el Ritz, pero no podía mantenerlo allí eternamente. La mejor posibilidad habría sido esconderlo entre muggles, pero Greg lo ignoraba casi todo sobre ese mundo y no era exactamente un estudiante rápido. Y su foto tenía que estar en las oficinas de los aurores de todo el continente. Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido por su cuenta durante cinco años.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía de recibir una condena suave en Azkaban si se entregaba a los aurores? Pocas, con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Al contrario que él, Goyle había matado a cinco personas cuando estaba con los mortífagos y no había ido a luchar en la última batalla. Podía tener suerte y evitar el beso de los dementores, pero nada le libraría de veinte o treinta años en prisión, quizás incluso de una condena a perpetuidad y Draco sabía que, allí dentro, se volvería loco mucho antes.

Tenía que esconderlo.

Y poco a poco, una idea empezó a rondarle la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------

-¿Te has vuelto completamente LOCO?

Los ojos de Pansy iban de Draco a Greg con incredulidad.

-¿Quieres dejarte de ataquitos de histeria y escucharme dos minutos? -Después de lo que le había costado conseguir un traslador internacional sin registrar y sacar a Goyle del país, no pensaba consentir que su plan fuera rechazado sin más-. Mira, si lo piensas un poco, te darás cuenta de que no hay razón para que no salga bien. La casa está a ochocientas dos millas de aquí, justo en los límites para Aparecerse. Y Greg es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de tu padre.

-Greg no es capaz ni de cuidar de sí mismo.

-Tonterías. Lo hará bien. Puede sacarlo a pasear, darle conversación y ver la tele con él¿a que sí, Greg?

-Sí, Draco.

-¿Lo ves? Y mientras él se ocupa de tu padre a más de ochocientas millas de aquí, tú, mi querida Pansy, podrás tener una vida propia. Y llevar en serio tu negocio o buscarte novio o lo que sea. Aunque te hicieras la mujer más famosa de los Estados Unidos, nadie tendría por qué relacionarte con Harald o con Greg. Serías libre, Pans. Podrías ir a visitarlo siempre que quisieras, pero no tendrías que estar tan pendiente de él como ahora.

-Es una locura.

-No, no lo es. Ahora estás muchísimo más expuesta de lo que estarás si me haces caso.

Ella miró a Greg con desconfianza y dio un suspiro.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

-Podemos probar una semana y ver qué pasa¿de acuerdo?

Pansy asintió de mala gana.

-Pero sólo si mi padre reacciona bien.

Draco se giró hacia Greg, que había escuchado toda la conversación sin interrumpir y sin dar señales de que le molestara que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente.

-Greg, el padre de Pansy está aquí-dando por sentado, sin equivocarse, que su amigo no había sido capaz de deducir aquello por su cuenta-. Vamos a decirle hola.

Goyle tragó saliva.

-Quiere verme muerto, Draco-dijo, casi disculpándose por ponerle pegas-. Y creo que a ti también querrá matarte.

-No, ya no. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó con Voldemort. Ven y lo verás.

Pansy y Draco lo llevaron a la habitación en la que Harald Parkinson estaba viendo la tele. Su hija le avisó primero de la llegada de Draco y después le acercaron a Greg para que se saludaran.

-Hola, señor Parkinson-dijo entre cortés y receloso.

-¿Greg? Greg, muchacho, qué sorpresa más grande. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goyle miró a Draco en busca de ayuda y éste, como hacía casi siempre, contestó por él.

-Ha venido de visita.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Y tus padres? Hace tiempo que no los veo.

-Están...

-...bien-le interrumpió Draco.

-Me alegro. Estoy viendo la tele. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Pansy puede hacernos palomitas¿verdad, princesa?

Draco la cogió del brazo.

-Sí, se las hará. Vamos a dejarlos solos, Pansy. Greg, ven un momento.-El muchacho se acercó y Draco empezó a hablarle en voz baja-. El señor Parkinson está enfermo. Síguele la corriente en todo y no le hables de nada relacionado con la guerra, Voldemort o los mortífagos¿está claro?

-Sí.

Pero Draco no había pasado diez años de su vida dándole clases en balde. Nunca había oído hablar del coeficiente intelectual, pero de haber estado familiarizado con el término, habría supuesto que Goyle estaba muy, muy cerca del retraso mental.

-¿De qué tienes prohibido hablar?

-De la guerra, de Quien-tú-sabes y...y...

-Y de los mortífagos.

-Sí, de los mortífagos. Me acuerdo, de verdad.

Draco lo sujetó del brazo.

-Greg, si lo haces bien, si cuidas bien de él y no dejas que le pase nada, Pansy dejará que te quedes¿lo comprendes? Es muy importante que hagas lo que te he dicho porque aquí estarás a salvo.

-De acuerdo, Draco.

-Bien. Venga, siéntate con él. Ahora os llevaremos las palomitas.

----------------------------------------------

Tal y como Draco suponía que pasaría, el padre de Pansy no sólo aceptó mansamente la presencia de Goyle, sino que además se acostumbró a su compañía y, por su parte, Greg cumplió bien con su papel. Sólo tenía que estar sentado, asentir, ver la tele y comer. En cuanto consiguió comprender el mecanismo de los hornos microondas, lo único que Pansy tuvo que hacer fue llenar la nevera de comida preparada. Después de una semana estaba casi convencida de que la cosa podía salir bien y Draco le dio el último empujoncito.

-Te prometo que si te quedas con él, en cuanto recupere mi dinero compraré un elfo doméstico para ellos¿de acuerdo?

-Eso ayudaría. Pero Draco, te lo advierto: si me pillan por culpa de Greg, le diré a los aurores que tú estabas metido en esto también.

-Eso lo doy por sentado-dijo él, de buen humor al ver que ella aceptaba.

Entre los dos organizaron la casa nueva en un par de días e instalaron allí a Greg y al señor Parkinson. Después, Pansy lanzó un encantamiento Fidelius y se nombró a sí misma Guardián, de modo que nadie fuera capaz de localizar la casa sin su permiso explícito. Antes de marcharse, Draco habló una última vez con Greg.

-Ahora tienes que hacer todo lo que Pansy te diga¿de acuerdo? Ella cuidará de ti y tú cuidarás de su padre¿entendido?

-No habrá problemas, ya lo verás. Lo haré bien.

-Seguro que sí. Y recuerda¿qué es lo primero que tienes que hacer cada mañana cuando te despiertes? Antes incluso de ir al lavabo.

-Darle su poción al señor Parkinson-repitió mecánicamente.

-¿Y qué es lo más importante de todo?

Goyle se rascó la cabeza.

-No he de volver a matar a nadie. Esa es fácil, Draco. No quiero hacerlo nunca más. Estar con él era horrible.

No hacía falta que le dijera quién era ese "él".

-Lo sé.

-¿Saludarás al profesor Snape de mi parte?

Draco asintió, sin tener la menor intención de dejar que el profesor llegara a enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-Claro.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

-Cuando pueda-contestó, y esa vez sí que hablaba en serio-. Serena es de aquí, así que lo más seguro es que vengamos una vez al año como mínimo.

-Genial.-Esbozó una sonrisa-. Sabía que tú podrías arreglarlo todo.

Draco hizo su característico resoplido entre sarcástico y despectivo.

-Por supuesto. Cuídate. Y no la jodas o acabaremos los cuatro en Azkaban y entonces pasaré el resto de mi vida allí vengándome de ti¿está claro? Y será mucho peor que una Cruciatus y el beso del dementor juntos, créeme.

Goyle alzó las manos, apaciguándolo.

-Sí, sí, Draco. No te preocupes. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Sólo espero no tener que arrepentirme.

--------------------------------------------

Xocolat, eres muy cruel, sniff. Pero sí, ahora son los muy mejores amigos. Fíjate que Draco ni se había dado cuenta.

HinoJM, el fic ya está terminado, así que puedo actualizar cada día. Y sí, Draco está empezando a tener problemas para seguir fingiendo que lo que siente por Harry no son más que impulsos sexuales transitorios.

Lireve, crees que Harry ya siente algo por Draco? Mmmm, interesante. Vamos a tardar muy poquito en ver si tienes razón ; ) Con este pequeño interludio en clave de Slytherin da comienzo oficialmente la recta final del fic. En cuanto a lo que le hacen a Umbridge, tengo que confesar que no me vi capaz de escribir algo realmente divertido y lo dejé pasar con una conveniente elipsis. Y la pelea es significativa, ya que Draco reacciona así porque se lo toma como un rechazo personal y le duele en su corazoncito.

RAC, me alegra volver a verte. Yo también veo normal que Harry no esté radiante de alegría; su vida ha sido bastante dura, en general. Que estés leyendo el fic aunque no te gusten los Harry/Draco me hace mucha ilusión.

Drakitap, la pelea le ha abierto un poco los ojos respecto a lo importante que es Harry para él. El cap. de hoy ha sido como un retraso en la historia, pero a partir de mañana empieza la parte final... y ya viene cuando pasan "cosas". Serena es una chica con recursos, sabe entretenerse: además, Draco y ella salen juntos por ahí también y tiene sus propias amigas. Me haría mucha ilusión llegar a los 150 comentarios, para qué engañarte, pero comentarios como los tuyos valen como diez.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24 **La pelea**.

Draco no era feliz.

Las cosas seguían mejorando poco a poco. Cada vez tenía contactos más importantes y su cuenta en Gringotts seguía aumentando; pronto recuperarían lo que habían pagado por la casa. Las cartas acusándolo de ser un mortífago se habían vuelto esporádicas, su amistad con Harry ya no suscitaba sorpresas y, aparte de algunos Weasley, quedaba poca gente ya que se cambiara de acera para no cruzarse con él en el callejón Diagón. Un par de semanas antes hasta había sido portada en "Corazón de bruja", posando con un aire de sinvergüeza irresistible; Snape le había escrito una carta contándole lo repulsivo que estaba resultando ver por todos los rincones de Hogwarts adolescentes babeando sobre la foto en la que llevaba sólo unos vaqueros y una camisa negra desabrochada. Marcus Flint, en un gesto que resultaba tan beneficioso para los Malfoy como para él, los invitó un día al palco de honor para ver un partido de quidditch entre su equipo y los Chudley Cannons y al día siguiente había una foto de ellos en la columna de sociedad del Profeta destacando el nuevo peinado de Serena, lo adorable que estaba Orion Malfoy con su gorrita de los Falmouth Falcons y cómo Draco le había enseñado a agitar un banderín del equipo. Nadie habría dicho que tres años atrás había tenido que Desaparecerse a toda prisa del callejón Diagon para evitar ser linchado por mortífago.

Con Serena las cosas también iban bien. Ninguno se había casado por amor, pero se mantenían el respeto y la lealtad de dos socios que querían sacar un plan adelante. En el mundo mágico se mostraban como un perfecto matrimonio convencional; lo que hicieran en el mundo muggle no tenía demasiada importancia, siempre y cuando no afectara a su rutina diaria. Draco pensaba a veces que, antes o después, Serena se enamoraría de alguien y entonces las cosas se complicarían, pero imaginaba que conseguirían resolver el problema cuando éste se presentara.

Orión ya gateaba, le había salido su primer diente y estaba obsesionado con el dragón de peluche que le había regalado Harry. Si no lo tenía cerca tenía unos berrinches que se prolongaban hasta que uno de sus padres cedía y se lo llevaba. Draco no quería malcriarlo y dejar que se saliera con la suya, como habían hecho con él, pero como en todo lo demás era muy razonable, no le parecía muy grave concederle ese capricho. Cuando estaba con él, Draco solía olvidar esa sensación de desasosiego que a menudo le rondaba la boca del estómago. Orión era lo mejor que había hecho nunca, sangre de su sangre, su mayor motivo de orgullo. En unos meses cumpliría su primer año y, a poco que se pareciera a su familia, no tardaría en dar señales de magia incontrolada. Como todos los padres del mundo mágico, él y Serena trataban de no pensar en la remota posibilidad de que fuera un squib. Incluso entre magos que jamás habían creído en la inferioridad de los muggles, tener un hijo así era motivo de pesar. Draco se ponía enfermo sólo de pensarlo. Un squib nunca podría ser heredero de Malfoy manor. Tal cosa no sólo haría revolverse en sus tumbas a todos sus antepasados, estaba seguro de que había un hechizo sobre la mansión que haría que esta se derrumbara en el momento en el que un squib se convirtiera en su dueño. Ni Serena ni él descartaban tener otro hijo en dos o tres años, pero eso no haría menos duro tener que quitarle a Orión lo que se merecía por su primogenitura.

Un par de discretas cartas de Pansy le indicaban que su plan parecía estar yendo bien. Greg era una buena compañía para Parkinson. Los dos se pasaban el día viendo la tele y zampando. Un par de veces por semana, ella se Aparecía por allí para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y su padre se estaba tomando diariamente la poción y aprovechaba para limpiar un poco. Aún no se había atrevido a comprarle una varita a Goyle para que hiciera los hechizos limpiadores él mismo, pero empezaba a considerar la posibilidad. A Draco le alegraba saber que no había problemas, que al menos había conseguido proteger a uno de los dos, y ya había superado la culpabilidad que le produjo mirar a Harry a la cara después de volver a los Estados Unidos.

Sabía que tendría que estar satisfecho con el rumbo que llevaba su vida, pero desde hacía varias semanas sólo sentía que le faltaba algo. Al principio se convenció a sí mismo que era Malfoy manor. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien mientras su casa estuviera en manos de aurores, mientras sus padres no pudieran reposar en el lugar que les pertenecía? La respuesta caía por su propio peso. Pero eso no explicaba por qué sus amantes ocasionales resultaban cada vez más insatisfactorios, por qué las pesadillas habían empezado a alternarse con sueños en los que Harry se le ofrecía, desnudo y vulnerable, por qué los días que quedaba con él parecían los mejores de la semana y se sentía como una mierda cuando llegaba el momento de decirle adiós. Su capacidad de auto-engaño tenía un límite, pero no quería admitir que la causa de su insatisfacción era el deseo que sentía por él. Eso equivalía a reconocer que estaba perdido, porque sabía que nunca podría conseguirlo. Iba en contra del acuerdo que tenía en contra de Serena y estaba absolutamente seguro de que a Harry sólo le gustaban las chicas. Nunca lo había visto ni admirar de pasada a algún hombre. Así que se esforzaba en olvidarlo con desconocidos muggles de pelo oscuro y gafas redondas e insistía en atribuirle su malestar a la situación con el hogar de su familia porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

---------------------------------------------

Una noche de finales de octubre, Harry llegó con talante un poco taciturno y le comentó que había tenido una pelea con Julianna aquella tarde.

-Dice que nuestra relación está estancada.

-¿Le has dicho que eres un mago?

-No.

-Pues entonces¿qué esperabas? Está estancada.

-¿Sí?

-Estancadísima. Díselo o rompe con ella. Y yo te recomiendo la segunda opción.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una muggle-dijo Draco, pensando que algo así no hacía falta ni decirlo.

Normalmente, Harry contemplaba su desagrado por los muggles con indulgencia, pero aquella noche sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Odio que hables así. Son personas también.

"_Soy idiota _", pensó Draco, al darse cuenta de que le sabía mal verlo así por su culpa. Pero no podía evitarlo y trató de explicarse.

-Ya sé que son personas, Potter. No estoy repitiendo basura de los mortífagos. Pero ¿cómo quieres que me fíe de ellos si hasta hace tres siglos aún nos quemaban en la hoguera?

-Oh, vamos, lo único que quemaron fue pobres muggles acusados de brujería. Los verdaderos magos eran capaces de evitar la muerte en la hoguera con el hechizo para congelar las llamas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho esa estupidez?

-Estaba en el libro de "Historia de la magia" de Adalbert Waffling.

Draco se arregló la bufanda con ademán digno.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que el libro de los Malfoy que debería seguir en nuestra biblioteca y en el que constan los nacimientos y las defunciones de todos los miembros de mi familia paterna a partir de 1343 no contiene nueve muertes en la hoguera y seis linchamientos a manos de muggles. Seguramente me lo habré imaginado. Seguramente es imposible herir a un mago aunque esté desarmado y no sepa Desaparecerse. Seguramente mantenemos el Estatuto Internacional de Ocultamiento de Brujos sólo por capricho.

Ahora Harry estaba empezando a dudar.

-No creo que en Hogwarts nos mandaran un libro de texto que se inventara las cosas.

Draco estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, pero luego respiró hondo y meneó la cabeza con divertida resignación.

-No, Potter, claro que no-dijo, con su voz más dulce-. Nosotros no nos tuvimos que leer la bibliografía completa de ese fraude impresentable de Gilderoy Lockhart en segundo y Sybill Trelawney nunca dio clases en Hogwarts. Tienes toda la razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te odio.

Pero estaba apretando los labios para no sonreir y Draco tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darle un beso para hacerse perdonar.

-Lo único que digo es que creo que cada vez que uno de ellos se entera de que existimos, nuestro mundo se arriesga un poquito más. Creo que todos, incluido, por supuesto, el ministerio, nos tomamos muchas molestias para evitar que descubran nuestra existencia y creo que lo hacemos por algo. Así que, a no ser que no puedas vivir sin ella, déjala y búscate una novia bruja.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Nosotros somos más peligrosos para ellos que ellos para nosotros, Malfoy.

Pero pareció entender que Draco se sintiera un poco paranoico respecto a los muggles y la importante diferencia entre esa actitud y la que había tenido en Hogwarts y los dos dejaron el tema. Aun así, seguía más apagado de lo normal. A Draco, que había visto a Julianna un par de veces, le costaba creer que estuviera tan afectado por culpa de esa pelea. Ella era, como Katie, absolutamente anodina, una chica bonita que no tenía una sola idea original en la cabeza y a su lado, el Harry que él conocía desaparecía y era sustituido por otro más dócil y aburrido. A aquellas alturas, Draco ya tenía la certeza de que lo único que buscaba en aquellas chicas insípidas era el olvido. ¿Quién podía pensar en Voldemort o en mortífagos al lado de ellas? Lo malo es que tampoco había nadie que pudiera pensar en la magia.

Un par de horas después, tres pintas de cerveza habían animado un poco a Harry y se habían puesto a hablar de Hogwarts. Por lo general era un tema que no tocaban porque lo habían vivido todo de manera demasiado opuesta, pero Draco había mencionado de pasada a Victor Krum y eso les llevó a hablar del baile de Pascua que habían celebrado en cuarto curso con los alumnos invitados de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

-Yo ya sabía bailar, por supuesto, pero estuve dos semanas intentando enseñarles los pasos más sencillos a Vince y Greg. Aún sueño con eso y me despierto bañado en un sudor frío. Claro que el mundo de la danza tampoco perdió gran cosa el día que decidiste convertirte en auror¿verdad, Potter? Tú y la gemela Patil en el baile inaugural... Fue un momento irrepetible.

-Por suerte.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos recordaba aquella noche con especial cariño. Harry le contó el calvario que habían pasado él y Ron para tener pareja y Draco le confesó que él y Pansy habían tenido una pelea monumental al final de la noche.

-Me pilló... ya sabes, en una posición un poco comprometida.

-No jodas¿con quién?

-Un chico de Durmstrang, Anatoli... no sé qué.-Algo cruzó por los ojos de Harry y Draco lo miró con curiosidad-. Sabías que también me gustaban los chicos¿verdad, Potter?

-Bueno... sí, había oído algo, pero no estaba seguro.

-¿No?¿No te enteraste del ataque de nervios que tuvo Hannah Abbot en quinto el día que entró al baño de los prefectos y nos encontró a Zach Smith y a mí follando como salvajes?

-¿Qué¡No!

-¡Se puso a gritar como una loca! Creía que iba a dejarme sordo, te lo juro La historia dio toda la vuelta a Hogwarts. El profesor Snape me quitó cincuenta puntos porque Dumbledore le obligó a darme una charla sobre hechizos para prevenir embarazos y enfermedades.

Harry se echó a reir.

-Eso me habría gustado verlo. Y ahora que lo dices, me suena haber oído algo de que Hannah os había pillado con las manos en la masa, pero no sé por qué, pensé que se trataba de alguna gamberrada de las tuyas y no le di más vueltas.-Se rascó la cicatriz de la frente sin darse cuenta-. Creo que por entonces yo estaba preocupado en reunir todo el valor necesario para pedirle una cita a Cho Chang.

En Hogwarts, Draco había sentido indiferencia por la estudiante de Ravenclaw hasta que se había enterado de que a Harry le gustaba. Entonces le había parecido fea y estúpida.

-Dime una cosa, Potter, allí en Hogwarts, cuando las hormonas y todo eso estaban al máximo¿nunca hiciste nada con algún Gryffindor¿Dean Thomas, quizás?

Harry se puso un poco rojo.

-No, qué va. A mí no me gustan los chicos.

Draco se tragó un suspiro de resignación.

-¿No¿Ni un poquito?

-No. No sé.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par. Ese "no sé" estaba tan lejos del "no" que eran dos mundos completamente distintos.

-¡Potter! Oh, por Merlín…

Harry, que parecía lamentar haber abierto la boca, se hundió en su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero hablar de este tema.

-¿Por qué no? Espera...-Aquella vergüenza de novato sólo tenía una explicación posible-. No te había pasado hasta hace poco¿verdad? Estás como... en plena crisis de orientación sexual.

-Malfoy...-dijo, en tono de advertencia.

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Quién es?

-Nadie, olvídalo.

Pero Draco sentía una curiosidad devoradora y trató de imaginar quién podía ser. Su primera opción le hizo arrugar la nariz.

-No te habrás dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de Weasley¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Déjalo estar.

-¿O te gusta Remus? Es muy sexy, con esos ojos color caramelo.

-Malfoy, en serio.

-No, espera¿con quién quedaste el otro día? Oliver Wood¿verdad?

Harry se puso bruscamente en pie, tirando al suelo su silla y haciendo que la gente de otras mesas se girara para averiguar qué pasaba.

-¡Te he dicho que lo dejes estar!

Draco observó cómo se marchaba del pub dando zancadas furiosas y después salió disparado tras él para alcanzarlo antes de que se Desapareciera. Cuando salió a la calle, miró ansiosamente a su alrededor hasta que lo vio a punto de cruzar la calle.

-¡Potter¡Potter, espera!-Lo agarróó del brazo-. Pero¿qué te pasa?

Harry le apartó la mano con rabia e incredulidad y Draco se dio cuenta, atónito, de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que qué me pasa?

Draco tragó saliva, la cabeza a mil por hora, y de pronto Harry le puso una mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarlo. Era un beso apasionado, casi desesperado y Draco, con un débil gemido, se entregó a él abriendo la boca con igual desesperación. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo de Draco y éste pudo notar su suspiro de alivio dentro de su boca, como si llevara una vida sufriendo por tocarlo. El beso se hizo más íntimo y pausado, más tierno. Draco pensó que iba a caerse al suelo; sólo seguía de pie porque Harry lo estaba sujetando, no importaba nada excepto la sensación de estar sintiendo su calor mezclado con el suyo, las oleadas de placer que le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo, el agujero en el centro de su pecho, desaparecido para siempre.

Cuando Harry rompió el beso y le soltó, Draco se balanceó ligeramente, como si estuviera borracho. Era el mejor beso que había recibido nunca. Sin comparación. Harry era definitivamente el Chico-que-vivió-para-besar-de-la-ostia. Se sentía tan feliz que tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Harry seguía llorando y lo estaba mirando con amargura.

-Y encima te alegras¿no? Eres un cabrón, Malfoy.-Draco se quedó helado-. No quiero volver a verte más¿me oyes? Nunca más.

Harry se Desapareció sin importarle siquiera que pudieran verle los muggles que salían del pub. Draco siguió allí parado unos segundos, asimilando lo que realmente acababa de pasar.

Harry le había besado.

Harry sentía algo por él.

Y a juzgar por lo que sentía él en ese momento, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Harry.

Y casado.

La voz de dos chicas ligeramente histéricas lo sacó de su estupor. Habían visto Desaparecerse a Harry. Con un gesto carente de energía, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellas.

_-Obliviate._

Después se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha y el corazón convertido en plomo hasta un lugar donde Desaparecerse también.

---------------------------------------

"_Piensa, Draco, piensa. Tus padres están muertos y son unos hijos de puta para todo el mundo. Vince te pidió ayuda llorando mientras se lo llevaban a rastras a que recibiera el beso del dementor. Riddle le hizo la Cruciatus a tu madre delante de ti. Bill Weasley está desfigurado de por vida porque tú dejaste entrar a Fenrir Greyback en Hogwarts. Cuando caíste en desgracia frente a ese cabrón de Voldemort recibiste la Cruciatus alrededor de treinta veces, te azotaron siete, torturaron hasta la muerte a cinco muggles delante de ti, pasaste tres días y tres noches encerrado en una cripta sin comida y sin bebida y viste dos veces cómo Greyback y los suyos devoraban vivos a unos muggles. Has pasado dos años en Azkaban. Eres un objetivo para los mortífagos. Te han despojado de tu hogar y no te permiten ni darle un entierro decente a tus padres. En la Última Batalla, viste explotar a tres de tus amigos, incluida esa cosita dulce de Daphne Greengrass. Has llevado la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. _

_Pero sigues aquí. Cuando tienes pesadillas aprietas los dientes y esperas a que amanezca. Cuando te arrepientes de las cosas que has hecho, te dices que no puedes cambiar el pasado. Caminas con la cabeza bien alta porque eres un Malfoy, y la única manera de derrotar para siempre a un Malfoy es matarlo. Eres un superviviente, Draco. Has dejado atrás cosas que habrían conducido a otras personas a la locura o al suicidio. _

_Comparado con eso¿cómo puede siquiera importante haberte enamorado de alguien con quien no puedes estar? No es nada. Es menos que nada. Tienes que olvidarlo. Tienes que dejar de soñar con él. Tienes que dejar de pensar en él todo el día. Tu obligación es recuperar Malfoy manor, cuidar de tu mujer y de tu hijo. Tu obligación es limpiar tu apellido. No puedes venirte abajo por algo tan ridículo como esto. No eres una niña de quince años. Olvídale. Seguro que él ya te ha olvidado. Seguro que no era más que un capricho pasajero. Comparado con las sosas con las que salía, tú tenías que ser un vaso de agua en el desierto, pero sé serio¿cómo va a estar realmente enamorado de ti? Es el maldito y legendario Harry Potter y todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter se casará con alguna bruja y tendrá dos o tres brujitos, uno de los cuales, por supuesto, acabará casándose con una de las brujitas de sus no menos legendarios amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Desde luego no acabará con el hijo de un mortífago, con el asesino de Dumbledore.. Algo así va contra el orden natural de las cosas._

_Es más, puede que ni siquiera tú estés enamorado de él. Toda tu vida pensando que era un mierda y ahora, de pronto¿es tu único y gran amor? Por favor... Ten cuidado, Draco, no sea que te cruces con Ron Weasley y descubras que también estás loco por él. O por Alastor Moody. Usa la cabeza¿quieres? Todo esto no es más que lujuria desatada. Y la lujuria pasa. Es estúpido que te tortures de esta manera. Tienes que ser más fuerte. Tu padre se revolvería en su tumba si supiera que estás comportándote así. Es indigno de un Malfoy. Por Merlín, no eres mejor que Myrtle la Llorona. Si quieres acostarte con un hombre, vete a un bar y déjate de sentimentalismos._

_Saldrás de esta, Draco. Te lo prometo. No dejes que sea algo así lo que acabe contigo. Piensa en Orion. Él es lo único que importa."_

Tumbado en la cama, Draco se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con las manos y cambió de posición, esperando el sueño que no llegaba.

---------------------------------

Después de un par de semanas, Draco ya estaba convencido de que lo peor había pasado. Podía comer-poco- y podía dormir-menos-, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse al dolor. Volvía a ser capaz de centrarse al cien por cien en sus negocios. Sonreía cuando Orion se reía. Todo estaba bajo control.

Pero aún tenían que volver a verse. Un sábado por la mañana, yendo con Serena y Orion por el callejón Diagón, se dieron de bruces con él al salir de Flourish y Botts. No iba solo. Weasley, Granger y Longbottom iban con él. Draco rezó para estar escondiendo su malestar mejor que Harry.

-Hola a todos-saludó Serena.

El grupo de Harry le devolvió el saludo con cortesía y Neville incluyó a Draco en el suyo. Fue el único. Ron y Harry fingieron ignorarlo sin éxito; el primero estaba tan envarado como siempre y el segundo se había quedado blanco y parecía muy nervioso. Hermione, aunque le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, tampoco dijo nada. A Draco no podía importarle menos lo que hicieran. Cuando los dejaron atrás, se sentía tan mal que quería morirse.

-Pero¿por qué os peleasteis?-le preguntó Serena-. Parece algo serio.

-Por nada. Potter siempre ha sido un melodramático.

-¿Estás bien?

Pero aunque Serena no le amara, no podía ir y contarle que se había enamorado de Harry. O se sentiría amenazada o se sentiría culpable.

-Sí, no tiene importancia.

Pero la tenía y Draco necesitó de todo su auto-control para no Desaparecerse de allí y marcharse a un sitio donde pudiera gritar de rabia, y llorar y patalear a gusto. Todo su cuerpo estaba exigiendo a Harry, quería estar con él, hacerlo reir de nuevo. Lo necesitaba igual que necesitaba el aire que ahora entraba con dificultad en su pecho. El beso se repetía en su imaginación una y otra vez, el contraste entre la suavidad de sus labios y la ligera aspereza de sus mejillas, el anhelo con el que le había acariciado el pelo, el otro brazo apretándolo contra su cuerpo y se desesperaba pensando que no iba a volver a suceder nunca más. Cuando volvieron a casa, se sentía incapaz de seguir ocultando su angustia por más tiempo. Dijo que se encontraba enfermo y se arrastró hasta la cama.

---------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Snape fue a hacerle una visita. Serena estaba en su estudio y ellos se habían quedado en el salón, vigilando a Orion. Draco se había recuperado lo suficiente como para salir de la cama y fingir que sólo había tenido una indisposición, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo engañado, especialmente ahora que Serena le había contado sin tapujos que pensaba que todo se debía a su pelea con Harry.

-Es una traidora-farfulló, tirándose en el sofá.

-Está preocupada por ti.

-¿Es que un hombre no puede ponerse enfermo un día sin que nadie empiece a imaginarse cosas?

Snape meneó la cabeza.

-Draco¿qué te pasa? No es que me llene de alegría pensar en tu amistad con Potter, pero si tanto te importa, ve y arréglalo. Dios sabe que os habéis perdonado cosas que parecían imperdonables. Esto no puede ser peor.

Draco suspiró.

-No es eso.-Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien o reventar. Sencillamente, ya no podía más. Aun así, estaba decidido a mantener la compostura durante el proceso-. Alguien me ha lanzado una maldición y me ha convertido en una Hufflepuff de primero. Mátame ahora y acaba con mi vergüenza y mi sufrimiento¿quieres?

Snape arqueó una ceja.

-¿Draco?

Él le ofreció el cuello.

-Aquí, Severus, por favor. Un AK rápido e indoloro.

El profesor apretó los labios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Aunque Draco no estaba seguro de lo que Snape podía saber de todo aquel asunto, pues siempre sabía más de lo que parecía lógico esperar, intentó proteger la intimidad de Harry.

-Nada. Nos peleamos. Y me he dado cuenta de que... bueno, ya sabes. Hasta los huesos, Severus. Irremediablemente. Dime un millón de veces que me lo advertiste. Ríete de mí por haber perdido el culo por el jodido Chico-que-vivió.

El profesor tardó unos segundos en contestar y Draco esperó pacientemente el veredicto.

-Si tuviera que reirme por eso, ya lo habría hecho en Hogwarts, maldito mocoso estúpido-dijo, con una voz en la que latía un sincero enfado-. Draco¿debo deducir que... oh, por Merlín, no puedes ser tan idiota... debo deducir que no te habías dado cuenta de que sientes algo por ese inaguantable ejemplar de Gryffindor hasta ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Has dado muestras de esa lamentable obsesión con Potter desde el día que lo conociste. Hace diez años pasaste tres noches sin dormir preparando unas insignias que le insultaban y ahora ofendes el noble arte de las Pociones tratando de crear un suavizante de pelo a su medida. Siempre ha sido una constante en tu vida, para lo bueno o para lo malo.¡ Hasta un Hufflepuff lobotomizado habría captado el mensaje!

-Yo no... Bueno, sí, puede, pero... Ya sabes, creía que sólo era un poco de atracción física inofensiva, como las otras veces.

-Oh, por Dios-exclamó el profesor, obviamente exasperado.

Draco gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Esto va cada vez peor. ¡Soy un imbécil!

Snape tenía razón¿Cómo no lo había visto¿Cómo? Harry siempre había estado presente en sus pensamientos, desde el primer día en la tienda de madame Malkiss. Incluso desde antes, cuando había oído hablar del Chico-que-vivió. Nadie había despertado en él las emociones que despertaba Harry, ya fueran buenas o malas. Casi nunca había soñado con Voldemort o los mortífagos después de verlo. No llevaba meses enamorado de Harry sin saberlo, Llevaba años.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que me dijiste que te habías prometido?-preguntó el profesor, ahora con voz más suave-. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que tenías que elegir.

-¿Elegir?

-Creía que sabías lo que sentías por él, que sabías que tenías que elegir entre intentarlo con él o buscar el hijo que tú y tus padres queríais.

Draco miró a Orion. Por mucho que doliera estar sin Harry-y dolía, oh, Merlin, si dolía-, su mente se rebelaba al pensar en una opción que no incluyera al pequeño. No era sólo el heredero de Malfoy manor, eso no era más que un título. Era su hijo, la prueba viviente de que era capaz de hacer algo puro y maravilloso.

-No puedo... No sé...

-Te conozco bien, mocoso-continuó Snape-. Y aunque ahora pudieras estar con Potter, antes o después te habrías sentido culpable por dejar morir tu apellido y tu linaje. Lo sabes¿verdad?

Mirando a Orion, que jugaba sobre su manta, Draco supo que Severus también tenía razón en aquello. Quizás le habría partido el corazón dejar a Harry, pero no habría soportado saber que era el último Malfoy.

-Yo sólo... yo sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

-Lo sé.-Dio un suspiro-. ¿Potter lo sabe?

-No. Como mucho cree que me gusta un poco y ya está. Pero bueno¿qué más da? Yo estoy igual de casado. No puedo cambiar eso.

-He de reconocer que has conseguido muchas cosas con Serena.

-Ella es genial-admitió, con una punzada de culpabilidad. El compromiso que tenían era importante. El futuro de Orion era importante. Entonces lo miró otra vez. El bebé lo llamó con su media lengua y Draco lo apuntó con su varita-. _Accio_ Orion.

El niño salió volando en su dirección y él lo atrapó hábilmente para sentarlo en su estómago. Snape lo miró con aparente reprobación.

-Tu padre hacía lo mismo contigo. Los bebés no son juguetes.

-Le gusta-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo un poco al ver reir a su hijo-. Sí, sé que no podría arrepentirme de haberlo tenido, Severus. Es tan guapo y tan listo... Seguro que da muestras de magia en cualquier momento. Es sólo que... no había vuelto a ver a Potter desde que nos peleamos y...y se me vino el mundo encima. Pero ya estoy bien. No pienso ser el primer Malfoy en morir de algo tan patético como amor no correspondido ni nada de eso.

Snape se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos unos segundos y se terminó su taza de té.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-----------------------------------------

Xocolat, siempre he tenido la impresión de que Greg y Vince eran bastante limítrofes. Pero yo diría que intenta quitarse así la Marca más por desesperación que por estupidez. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu Harry?

Lireve, realmente no puedo hablar mucho de qué pasa con Greg, pero no será lo peor que estás pensando.

HinoJM Draco es un hombre de recursos, jeje. El fic tiene treinta y cuatro capítulos y un epílogo.

Kips, hola, me alegro de saludarte, Es un placer que te esté gustando el fic. Lo de Serena... ¿es porque no te gusta el personaje o porque no te gusta que esté casada con Draco?

Drakitap, una de las cosas que me impulsaron a escribir el fic fue, precisamente, humanizar a los Slytherin. Para mi gusto, Rowling es muy injusta con ellos y eso no me habría importado tanto si no estuviéramos hablando de niños. No me parece bien señalar a diez mocosos de once años y decirles "vosotros sois malos, crueles y desagradables de nacimiento, no tenéis nada bueno". Sinceramente, Rowling, a través de sus personajes, destila tanto asco hacia los Sly que más de una vez me he preguntado por qué no los encerraba a todos en las mazmorras, las inundaba y acababa de golpe con tanta maldad. Así que para mí fue un auténtico placer demostrar que, como dice fray Guillermo de Baskerville en "El nombre de la Rosa" , refiriéndose irónicamente a todo lo que se decía en la época sobre las mujeres: "Cuesta creer que Dios haya introducido una criatura tan despreciable en la Creación sin dotarla al menos de alguna virtud". O algo así ;)


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25 **La vista**

En febrero de 2004, el primer Teatro Mágico del mundo abrió sus puertas y se convirtió rápidamente en un éxito, tanto que parecía cuestión de meses que todos los países contaran también con uno. Draco estaba contento con el dinero que estaba entrando a espuertas en su cuenta de Gringotts, pero mucho más aún por la posición en la que había quedado. Unas semanas después, él y Serena dieron una fiesta en su casa e incluso el ministro Clearwater y su mujer asistieron. Quizás seguían sin sentir demasiada simpatía por los Malfoy, pero la joven pareja había llegado demasiado alto para poder ser ignorada.

Draco observó, apoyado en una columna con aire satisfecho, cómo los altos cargos del ministerio disfrutaban de su hospitalidad. Aunque su comedor careciera de la majestuosidad del salón de baile de Malfoy manor, aquella era la clase de fiestas que daban sus padres antes de que Voldemort reapareciera y todo se estropeara. Podía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: había conseguido devolver el apellido Malfoy al lugar que realmente merecía, arriba, con los poderosos. Mientras la veía bailar con Charlus Edgecombe, el secretario personal de Clearwater, se maravilló una vez más de la capacidad de seducción de Serena, su habilidad para parecer encantadora en todo momento aunque estuviera al lado a alguien que consideraba inaguantable. No lo habría hecho sin ella y como muchos otros herederos Malfoy antes que él, se congratuló por haber escogido una esposa que le superara en inteligencia.

La mansión parecía haber dado un par de pasos hacia él. Se había metido en el bolsillo a una parte importante del ministerio, pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Snape le había dicho una vez que antes o después, la media docena de familias tan antiguas y casi tan ricas como la suya iban a darse cuenta de que todo lo que le hicieran al patrimonio Malfoy sentaba un precedente que podía terminar aplicado a sus propios patrimonios. Los Pendleton habían sido los primeros en protestar, pero, ahora que el apellido de Draco estaba todo lo limpio que podía estar, otras voces estaban presionando también en el ministerio y el Wizengamot. Por desgracia, sus oponentes se mantenían aún firmes. Los peores eran Alastor Moody y Dolores Umbridge . El primero seguía convencido de que Draco sólo había dejado a los mortífagos en las formas, no en el fondo, y la segunda había estado haciéndole más daño del que había supuesto en un primer lugar, insinuándole al ministro de mil maneras distintas que devolverle Malfoy manor sería burlarse de las víctimas de Voldemort y que el movimiento podía costarle el cargo.

-¡Esa vaca estúpida...¡Me gustaría matarla, Severus! Agarraría todos sus asquerosos tapetes de ganchillo y se los metería a la fuerza por la garganta hasta asfixiarla.

El profesor de Pociones arqueó una ceja.

-Uno pensaría que ahora que eres un hombre casado y padre de un hijo me vería libre de la tediosa obligación de contemplar tus pataletas, pero veo que, como siempre, he pecado de optimista. Draco, tengo redacciones que corregir. Si has venido a algo en concreto, dilo. Si no, vuelve a la chimenea y desaparece.

Pero Draco no había ido sólo a despotricar,

-¿Por qué¿Por qué me odia tanto? En serio. Al fin y al cabo es una Slytherin, tendría que saber que soy una escoba ganadora. Pero esto es personal, lo noto. ¿Es porque mi padre le estuvo tomando el pelo todo aquel año?

Para su sorpresa, el profesor alzó la comisura izquierda de su boca.

-Digamos que tu padre alentó ciertas fantasías secretas en ella.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron con estupor una fracción de segundo; después se echó a reir.

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo. Mi padre nunca habría fingido interés en una montaña de sebo tan desagradable como ella.

-Oh, por Dios, muchacho, por supuesto que no. Sólo tuvo que soltarse el pelo delante de ella un par de veces y ya la tuvo soñando culpablemente con convertirse en la señora de Malfoy manor.

Draco bufó de la risa.

-Oh, por Merlín... Mi padre no la habría tocado ni bajo una Imperius de Riddle. Esa mujer es más idiota aún de lo que pensaba.

-Dolores Umbridge excede mi capacidad para adjetivar, pero no la subestimes. Si ha decidido que has de pagar las deudas de tu padre, te causará todas las molestias que pueda.

-Me lo imagino. Bueno, Severus, gracias por la información. Suspende a unos cuantos Gryffindor de mi parte¿quieres?

-Eso está hecho.

Draco sacó unos cuantos polvos Flú, los echó en la chimenea y se fue al callejón Diagón a comprar unas hierbas para Pociones que necesitaban él y Serena. Cuando salió de la tienda, se acordó de que quería comprar una lechuza nueva y se dirigió hacia el Emporio de las Lechuzas. Al acercarse a la heladería de Florean Fortescue distinguió, con el inevitable vuelco en el corazón, la inconfundible cabeza de Harry. Estaba sentado con uno de los gemelos Weasley y dos chicas. A una no la reconoció. A la otra, sí, era una Ravenclaw más pequeña que ellos. Draco tuvo un mal presentimiento-dos chicos, dos chicas-y como si el universo quisiera resolver sus dudas, Harry se inclinó hacia la Ravenclaw y la besó.

Draco se quedó allí de pie, mirándolos sin reaccionar, mientras el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Después, el poco orgullo que le quedaba pareció darle una última orden antes de desaparecer temporalmente y, con la cabeza gacha y una sensación de angustia en el estómago, se fue de allí. Consciente de que estaba demasiado transtornado para usar la Aparición sin dejarse alguna parte del cuerpo detrás, caminó hacia la terminal pública de la red Flú. Necesitaba un sitio apartado. Necesitaba estar solo.

-Hogsmeade-dijo, entrando en la chimenea.

Draco apareció cerca de la estación de tren en la que se detenía el expreso de Hogwarts y echó a andar sin tener que pensarlo hacia el claro en el que él y Harry habían jugado al quidditch. La imagen que acababa de ver se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no conseguía encontrarle ningún sentido. Harry estaba con una chica. Harry no sentía nada por él. Por supuesto no había esperado otra cosa porque, además, no podían estar juntos, pero aquella chica tenía que morir. Estaba clarísimo. Era la única cosa sensata que se le ocurría. Y le alegraba mucho que Harry fuera feliz, le alegraba muchísimo. Iba a suicidarse, pero de pura alegría. Quizás antes también podía matar a Harry. Al fin y al cabo, sólo deseaba lo mejor para él.

-¡TE ODIO¡MALDITO SEAS!-Draco empezó a arrancar árboles de cuajo con la varita y haciéndolos volar por el aire-. ¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Uno de los árboles que había tirado hacia arriba empezó a caer en su dirección y Draco, súbitamente calmado, lanzó dos Reducios apresurados. El árbol, de sólo un palmo de longitud ya, se estrelló contra su hombro. Draco, sudoroso, se sentó en el suelo y enterró la cara entre las manos.

"_Te lo esperabas. Lo sabías. Sólo le van las chicas. Le diste morbo y ya eres historia. Ya se le ha pasado. Por favor, por favor, por favor, olvídale. Olvídale"_

Aún tardó un rato en levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, se espolsó los pantalones, se atusó el pelo, arregló el estropicio que había causado y regresó a su casa.

-----------------------------------------

Draco no pudo evitar enterarse de algunos detalles más de la historia de Harry-salían en El Profeta, al fin y al cabo-, pero su determinación de borrarlo de su mente era mayor que nunca. ¿Harry era feliz con esa imbécil de Lisa Turpin? Enhorabuena. Él tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Tenía a Serena y a Orion. Tenía sus negocios. Y unas semanas más tarde, a principios de abril, recibió una lechuza oficial del ministerio comunicándole que tenía que asistir dos días después al Wizengamot para la vista final sobre el futuro del patrimonio Malfoy. El momento parecía propicio y Draco sintió esperanzas casi a regañadientes; tenía miedo de que ocurriera un percance de última hora. ¿Y si de repente se descubría lo que había hecho por Goyle?¿Y si alguien había estado indisponiendo a los jueces en su contra¿Y si alguien le tendía una trampa? Dolores Umbridge era muy capaz de tratar de convencer a Annabella McMillan de que fingiera haber encontrado algún objeto sospechoso con el fin de volver a empezar de cero. Draco no creía en la justicia, pero creía en el poder y se preguntó durante los dos días más largos de su vida si sus relaciones y su dinero podrían superar ya al recuerdo de Lucius y a sus propias acciones en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

El día de la vista, llovía a cántaros.

-No es muy buen presagio-murmuró Draco, mirando en batín por la ventana de su cuarto.

Pero Serena era optimista.

-No seas ridículo. Está clarísimo que llueve para indicar que pronto vas a tener tierras por las que preocuparte. Vamos-dijo, levantándose de la cama-, tenemos mucho que hacer. Hoy debemos parecer más inocentes que un Hufflepuff dormido.

Draco se echó a reir.

-Nadie diría que eres norteamericana.

Los dos dedicaron casi dos horas a prepararse para la vista. Draco se vistió con una camisa blanca, un suéter y unos pantalones que recordaban vagamente al uniforme de Hogwarts. Serena se había puesto unos pantalones parecidos, pero en gris y en vez de un suéter llevaba una chaqueta de piel de dragón. A Orion, que estaba en su carrito, lo habían vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera de los Falmouth Falcons. No habrían podido estar más alejados de la imagen que ofrecían Lucius y Narcissa, fríos, oscuros e inalcanzables.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio, dos periodistas de El Profeta les esperaban en la puerta. Draco se quedó sujetando el carrio de Orion mientras Serena trataba con ellos; por lo general le encantaba posar y charlar con la prensa, pero aquella mañana estaba nervioso. Poco después llegaron Andromeda y Ted, que querían darles apoyo moral. Su tía cogió inmediatamente al niño en brazos para hacerle carantoñas y los cinco se fueron hacia la sala de vistas. Aquel era un recorrido familiar para Draco, que apretó los labios al recordar al adolescente asustado y aturdido que había comparecido ante el Wizengamot seis años antes. Era extraño pensar en él; había estado tan derrotado, tan indefenso... Y sin embargo ése era el Draco que le había plantado cara a Voldemort, que había soportado las torturas, que había dejado atrás el legado de desatinos raciales, odio y crueldad de Lucius Malfoy. Y gracias a él, ahora podía caminar libremente por el ministerio, con la cabeza bien alta, dispuesto a recuperar Malfoy manor de una vez para siempre. Se lo debía. Y a sus padres también, aunque hubieran sido unos idiotas.

La vista estaba cerrada al público, pero Serena podía asistir y dejó al niño en manos de los Tonks mientras ella seguía a Draco al interior de la sala. Era la primera vez que veía el aspecto un tanto tétrico de los tribunales mágicos ingleses y él notó que se envaraba un poco con desaprobación. Después de saludar con una discreta sonrisa a varios conocidos entre los jueces, tomó asiento en los bancos del público. Draco ocupó un asiento frente al tribunal, no muy lejos de donde Annabella McMillan revisaba unos papeles. El ministro Clearwater, que presidía la sesión, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó el procedimiento.

-Como vocales actuarán Dolores Umbridge, subsecretaria del Departamento de Transportes y Patricius Pendleton, secretario senior del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas. Empezaremos escuchando el testimonio de la auror Annabella McMillan.

Draco y Serena habían intercambiado una rápida mirada de satisfacción al saber que Pendleton había sido elegido como vocal. Normalmente habrían esperado que el apoyo llegara por parte de Slytherin, pero en este caso, su representante estaba en contra de ellos. Pendleton, por el contrario, era el hijo cincuentón de Aloysius Pendleton, el amigo de Abraxas Malfoy, y a pesar de ser un Ravenclaw defendería su derecho a recuperar la mansión.

McMillan leyó un informe en el que hizo constar todos los objetos de magia negra que habían encontrado en la casa; algunos le sorprendieron, otros le horrorizaron y unos pocos le divirtieron, pues sabía que no tenían más magia negra que el chupete de Orion. Si habían cometido esos errores, quizás quedarían varios escondites sin tocar en la mansión. Tendría que hacer una buena limpieza cuando volviera allí.

-Auror McMillan¿cree que es necesario seguir investigando?-le preguntó Dolores Umbridge.

-Sí, señora. Esa casa es enorme y harían falta años para asegurarse de que no queda nada peligroso.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Dolores, pero ya hace catorce meses que no encuentran ningún objeto de magia tenebrosa¿no es cierto, auror McMillan?-preguntó Pendleton.

La auror asintió de mala gana.

-Sólo tengo tres personas en mi equipo y aquello es como un museo.

-¿Hay algún testimonio que mencione la presencia de objetos concretos de magia negra en la mansión?

-El mortífago Mulciber dijo en enero del 99, durante uno de sus interrogatorios, que Lucius Malfoy guardaba un horrorcrux de Voldemort en los sótanos de su casa.

Umbridge intervino de nuevo.

-¿No es verdad que el propio Harry Potter colaboró para encontrar dicho horrorcrux?

Si Draco no hubiera estado concentrado al cien por cien en mantener una máscara de neutralidad absoluta oyera lo que oyera, su sobresalto habría sido patente. Una oleada de rabia traicionada le invadió. Había estado en su casa. Y el muy cerdo no se lo había dicho, ni siquiera cuando habían hablado de ello. Eso era lo que se podía esperar de Potter, que fingiera ser su amigo cuando en realidad había invadido su casa con los otros aurores y seguramente había estado curioseando sus cosas, sus libros, sus fotos...

Sus fotos. La rabia de Draco desapareció como por ensalmo. Si había estado allí, había podido llevarse sus fotos. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Harry, el huérfano que atesoraba las fotos de sus propios padres como los objetos más preciosos de su casa. Tenía que ser él. Una oleada de amor absoluto le invadió, llenándole tanto que estuvo a punto de sonreir como un bobo.

Pero no, no podía ser. Entonces ni siquiera eran amigos. Harry había testificado a su favor en el juicio, pero sólo porque pensaba que era lo que Dumbledore habría querido. Incluso aunque ya no le hubiera odiado¿por qué arriesgarse a una bronca de McMillan o de Moody sacando fotos de la mansión¿Por qué tratar de consolarlo en Navidad?

Ni siquiera se enteró de lo que contestaba McMillan. Lo siguiente que oyó fue cómo Pendleton le preguntaba a la auror si no era cierto que Mulciber había reconocido que ese supuesto fragmento del alma de Voldemort era fruto de su invención.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que lo primero fuera mentira y lo segundo, verdad, sólo que los mortífagos son unos mentirosos.

-Sin embargo, el propio Harry Potter declaró en su informe que estaba convencido de que Voldemort había muerto por completo y que no quedaba ningún horrorcrux-insistió Pendleton-. A mí me da la impresión de que ya no hay motivos para creer que queden más objetos de magia negra en la casa.

Dolores Umbridge tensó su papada.

-A mí me gustaría oir la opinión de alguien más cualificado, como la auror McMillan o quizás el propio director Moody, si el tribunal da permiso.

Alastor Moody no esperó ese permiso para ponerse en pie.

-Esa casa es un monumento a la magia tenebrosa. Permitir que los Malfoy sigan viviendo allí es una vergüenza para los familiares de las víctimas de Voldemort.

Draco apenas reaccionó, aún tratando de asimilar que Harry podría estar tras las fotos de sus padres.

-Eso no es una opinión exactamente profesional, Alastor-observó Pendleton-. Que odies a los Malfoy no es razón para privar al señor Malfoy de su legítima herencia. Él no es un mortífago.

-Llevo luchando contra magos oscuros toda mi vida. Sé cómo son y sé cómo piensan y considero que es un error devolvérsela a la familia.

El ministro asintió, aceptando su declaración.

-Quizás sea el momento de escuchar ahora al señor Malfoy.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento con una sensación de melancolía en el pecho.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiere hacer alguna declaración?

Con un suspiro, Draco trató de centrarse.

-No soy un mortífago. Mis padres murieron y como heredero universal, todos sus bienes me pertenecen. Nuestro elfo doméstico me reconoce como dueño de la mansión. Y castigarme a mí no es castigar a mi padre.-Se encogió de hombros, resignado-. Yo ya no puedo hacer más.

La expresión desesperanzada de sus ojos no se debía a la mansión, pero el tribunal no podía saberlo y el efecto resultó conmovedor.

-Señor Malfoy¿tiene usted constancia de que existan más objetos de magia negra, aparte de los mencionados, en su casa familiar?-le preguntó Pendleton con voz suave.

-No.

-¿Acaso lo diría?-replicó Umbridge, mordaz.

-Si los considerara lo bastante peligrosos, sí. Tengo un hijo y no quiero que le pase nada.

-Eso no detuvo a su padre¿verdad?

Pensar que aquella mujer podía creerse sagaz sacó momentáneamente a Draco de su conmoción y le devolvió toda su agudeza.

-Entiendo que esté obsesionada con él-dijo en un tono que lo mismo expresaba simpatía hacia ella por el engaño de Lucius como una acusación de lujuria reprimida. Algunas risitas le indicaron que algunos jueces también habían captado la insinuación-. Pero mi padre y yo tenemos ideas distintas sobre lo que es seguro para un niño. Por no hablar de que mi mujer me mataría si por mi culpa le pasara algo a nuestro hijo.

Ahora las risas fueron más abiertas y numerosas. Serena, que no se perdía detalle, asintió con convicción. Entonces Draco le guiñó el ojo con complicidad en un gesto que agradó a muchos jueces. "_Toma ya, cara de sapo_", pensó, reprimiendo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la cara de mal genio que se le había quedado a Umbridge.

-¿Alguien tiene que añadir algo más?-dijo Clearwater, mirando a las partes implicadas-. En ese caso, se cierra el capítulo de las declaraciones. Mañana a la misma hora dictaremos la resolución definitiva. Pueden retirarse.

------------------------------------------------

Draco nunca supo qué le ocupó más tiempo, el nerviosismo por el destino de su patrimonio o su caos emocional al descubrir que Harry era, casi con toda seguridad, quien le había enviado las fotos. A Serena no le extrañó que pasara el resto del día dando vueltas por el comedor y lo dejó tranquilo. A la hora de cenar, por fin, dejó los paseos y se sentó con ella a la mesa.

-Mañana a esta hora podríamos estar allí-comentó ella.

-Antes de instalarnos tenemos que desinfectarla-replicó Draco, pensando en los aurores-. Y supongo que lo habrán dejado todo desordenado.

-Podemos mandar a Topey para que se encargue de lo más gordo.

-Va a necesitar ayuda. Tendríamos que comprar dos elfos más.

-¿Dos elfos? Draco, cuestan casi un millón de galeones cada uno.

-¿Y?

Serena dejó el tenedor en el plato y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cuánto dinero hay en esas cuentas?

Draco sonrió.

-¿Ahora lo preguntas?

-No quería hacerme ilusiones. Venga, dímelo.

Él amplió más su sonrisa.

-Malfoy manor está valorada en trescientos millones de galeones. Su interior, entre joyas y objetos de arte, en ciento veinte millones. Las otras propiedades, en su conjunto, son otros trescientos millones.Y en metálico, según mi admintrador en Gringotts, tenemos cuatrocientos millones doscientos cuarenta y siete mil quinientos tres galeones con doce sickles y cuatro knuts.

Serena se lo había quedado mirando de hito en hito.

-¿Qué?

-Knut arriba, knut abajo.

-Oh, por Merlín-exclamó ella, echándose a reir.

-Así que compraremos dos elfos-continuó Draco, como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Y uno de ellos tendría que ser una elfina. Con un poco de suerte le gustará alguno de los machos y criarán. Los mejores elfos domésticos son los que han nacido ya a tu servicio.

Después de cenar, Serena, que ya se había recuperado de la impresión, se sentó junto al fuego a leer un libro sobre Aritmancia mientras Draco, tumbado en el sofá, escuchaba música y trataba de no pensar en fotos. Quería levantarse, ir a casa de Harry y preguntarle por qué había hecho eso; quería besarlo y decirle que aquellas fotos habían sido el mejor regalo que había recibido nunca. No podía creer que no pudiera hacer algo tan absolutamente necesario. _"Pero ya ni siquiera le gustas. Vuelve a odiarte.. Y tú estás casado. Hiciste un juramento mágicamente vinculante¿recuerdas? No puedes romperlo, igual que no puedes romper el Fidelius de Pansy o cambiar de casa en Hogwarts. Y él no quiere saber nada más de ti_"

-Topey-llamó.

Unos segundos después, el elfo, en delantal, se apareció frente a él.

-¿Sí, amo?

-Ponme un whisky de fuego.

-Sí, amo. ¿El ama quiere también algo¿Una copa de brandy¿Una taza de cacao caliente?

Serena negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del libro y el elfo fue a prepararle a Draco su bebida. Éste observó su cuerpecillo enclenque y su fea cara con afecto, pensando que era realmente un buen elfo.

-¿Quieres venir mañana con nosotros al ministerio? Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy manor también es tu hogar.

Topey sonrió.

-Amo Draco, eso sería maravilloso. Topey se muere de ganas de volver a casa, señor. Topey quiere dormir otra vez en su cuarto oscuro junto a la gran cocina, calentito como cuando era un bebé.

Los demás se sentían felices con tanta facilidad...

---------------------------------------

Draco volvió a presentarse frente al tribunal disimulando su nerviosismo y el hecho de que no había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche. Las primeras horas habían pertenecido a Harry, pero la luz del alba le había hecho pensar sólo en la mansión. En cuanto entró a la sala, se fijó en la expresión de los jueces. Alastor Moody no estaba, pero sí Dolores Umbridge, con cara de muy pocos amigos. Y otros, entre ellos el propio Pendleton, le mandaron sonrisas disimuladas. La mansión era suya de nuevo. La expresión de Serena indicaba que ella también se había dado cuenta.

-Después de analizar todas las pruebas y declaraciones relacionadas con el patrimonio de la familia Malfoy este Tribunal ha llegado a la conclusión de que no hay motivos para seguir paralizando la herencia del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy-dijo Perseus Clearwater, en tono oficial-. Puede volver a disponer de sus cuentas en Gringotts y de la mansión familiar en Wiltshire y su contenido a partir de las doce de esta noche; sin embargo, las propiedades en Fontainebleau, Francia, en Puerto Príncipe, Haití y en Colonia, Alemania, se mantendrán bajo custodia del ministerio hasta que los aurores las registren. Además, el ministerio retendrá cinco millones de galeones en concepto de indemnización por los daños derivados de la actuación de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy a las órdenes de Voldemort. Se levanta la sesión.

Draco sintió cómo desaparecía un peso de sus hombros que había estado allí durante casi cuatro años. Lo había conseguido. Malfoy manor era suya de nuevo, suya para dejársela a Orion y que éste se la dejara a sus hijos. Podría volver a entrar en su cuarto, ojear sus libros, curiosear los cachivaches que había acumulado cuando era un niño. Serena se levantó para ser la primera en felicitarlo. Después llegaron algunos jueces, como el propio Pendleton. Dos o tres casi se disculparon por no haber podido evitar la multa. Al recordar los cinco millones de galeones, Draco tuvo una sospecha y buscó con la vista a Dolores Umbridge. La bruja le estaba observando con odio, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron sonrió maliciosamente, como si supiera en qué estaba pensando.

-Vamos-le dijo a Serena al oído-. Quiero hablar cuanto antes con El Profeta.

Fuera volvían a esperarle sus tíos y el pequeño Orion, junto a un nerviosísimo Topey. Draco les contó rápidamente que había recuperado su dinero y su casa-las otras propiedades no podían importarle menos-y les pidió que dejaran las felicitaciones para después, especialmente el elfo, que parecía al borde de una apoplejía.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuchicheó Serena-. No estarás preocupado por cinco millones de galeones.

-Claro que no, no se trata de eso-replicó Draco-. Apuesto a que esa rana gorda de la Umbridge ya está pensando en cómo sacar tajada de mi... nuestro dinero. Me sorprendería que esto no fuera cosa suya.

En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo del ministerio, los dos periodistas que les habían entrevistado antes se acercaron a ellos para preguntarles cómo les había ido.

-¿Has recuperado todas tus propiedades, Draco?

-El ministerio quiere examinar ahora las casas que tenemos en el extranjero. Y además, van a quedarse con cinco millones de galeones como compensación económica por las acciones criminales de mis padres-dijo, en tono sereno.

-Vaya, es una cantidad importante. ¿Qué opinas?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa seráfica.

-Creo que es una gran idea. Tengo entendido que el ministro Clearwater piensa invertir ese dinero en una fundación que ofrezca ayuda económica a todos los niños que quedaron huérfanos tras la terrible guerra con Tom Riddle. Serena y yo pensamos que no se puede darle a ese dinero un mejor uso¿verdad, cariño?-Ella, que le había leído las intenciones, asintió como si en ese momento le doliera el corazón de pensar en los pobres huerfanitos-. De hecho, veníamos comentado que nos gustaría contribuir con otro millón de galeones no ya como multa, sino porque realmente es un empresa que vale la pena.

-Proyectos como ese son los que convierten a Perseus Clearwater en un ministro de magia del que podemos sentirnos orgullosos-añadió Serena.

-Puedo aseguraros que a ninguno de los dos nos duele separarnos de esos seis millones de galeones. Es por la mejor causa de todas.

Los periodistas, impresionados, les tomaron unas cuantas fotos más y se marcharon. En cuanto les dejaron solos, Andromeda dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Eres tan Slytherin, Draco.

-Lo sé-dijo él, satisfecho.

------------------------------------------------------

NdA: Ay, he pasado de los 10 y he llegado a los 150 y me hace mucha ilusión, gracias, gracias

Polgara Hat, hola, me alegra saludarte Pero, te parece que el pobre Draco no ha sufrido ya bastante??? Pobrecito mío, jajaja. Me temo que lo del heredero Potter queda para una hipotética segunda parte. Muchas gracias por pensar así del fic y por el comentario.

Dama-g, ¿eres amiga de Polgara? Porque ella también quiere casar a Harry... jajaja, no sería una historia muy slash si la terminara dejándolos casados con mujeres a los dos, no? ; ) De todos modos, ya has visto que se ha echado una novia. Bueno, en todo caso, me alegra saludarte a ti también y muchas gracias por dejar comentario.

Xocolat me alegra haberte alegrado, jaja. A mí Sev también me da un poco de pena.

Koneko ¿Has vuelto de la muerte? Por Merlín¿qué significa eso? no, no haré Mpreg, no me gusta. Lo de Serena, ya lo verás, no puedo adelantarte nada. Me alegro de que te guste tanto Orion. Sev no va a tener pareja en un futuro próximo. La verdad es que muerto Lucius y con Remus casado con Tonks, no se me ocurre con quién podría emparejarlo.

Tefi, hola, me alegra que te estés leyendo el fic y que me hayas dejado un comentario. Me parece curioso que te haya parecido que va muy rápido porque la gente que me ha leído cada día me decía que iba despacio. Draco no habría podido rechazar a Harry; hace ya más de un año que ha admitido que le atrae físicamente y, como ya has visto, está loco por él. Es como la Bella Durmiente, que el beso le ha despertado del todo., jaja. Espero que leas el fic hasta el final y que te guste.

Lireve, aunque haya beso, (sí!) no es un capítulo feliz. Lo que quería decir antes es que creo que sé cuál es el peor final que te imaginas para lo de Greg... y eso NO va a pasar.

Susi, oh, te leíste el discurso que le endilgué a la pobre Drakitap? Sí, sinceramente, creo que Rowling no duraría mucho trabajando con niños si pensara así. Como que es un poco antipedagógico. Aunque Serena consintiera en que Draco tuviera a Harry de amante¿crees que Harry aguantaría mucho siendo "la otra"? Nah, yo creo que no.

HinoJM yo tb creo que Draco está sufriendo más de lo que le toca, pobre. Mira, ahora al menos ha recuperado Malfoy manor. En cuanto a Serena... bueno, no puedo adelantar nada. Me alegro de que te caiga bien, de todos modos.

RAC, Draco es que no tiene mucha inteligencia emocional, jaja. En cuanto a lo del pelo de Harry... bueno, no creo que al propio Harry le entusiasme mucho tu sugerencia de que se lo rape cada mañana, pero eso no le impide cortárselo en días especiales, jaja.

Drakitap, el pobre Harry ya no puede más y explota. Ahora se siente muy culpable porque Draco está casado y, como ves, está tratando de olvidarlo en brazos de Lisa Turpin. Ay, Harry... Draco tiene mucha suerte de contar con Sev, vaya que sí. Es un padre perfecto para él, no como Lucius. Como siempre, me encantan tus comentarios, muchas gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me dices.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26 **Malfoy manor**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy manor, Wiltshire_

_Inglaterra_

_11 de mayo de 2004_

_Querido Severus,_

_Por fin hemos terminado de ordenar el desastre que habían dejado tras de sí los aurores. Nuestra nueva pareja de elfos estaba tan feliz de volver a tener amos que prácticamente no dormían y tuve que ordenarles que pararan a comer y a descansar. Lo peor, como imaginas, ha sido tener que entrar a las habitaciones privadas de mis padres. La mitad de la ropa de mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera, su tocador estaba revuelto y una de las pulseras que le regaló mi padre cuando cumplió los cuarenta años, la de diamantes azules, ha desaparecido. Te juro que si pillo a alguna bruja llevando esa pulsera se la quitaré con mano incluida y no descarto entrar a registrar la cloaca donde debe vivir la peste de Umbridge porque estoy seguro de que se la ha quedado ella._

_(Vale, baja esa ceja, me calmo. Retiro lo de la mano y volveré a pensarme lo de la cloaca). La habitación de mi padre no estaba mucho mejor. Una de dos, o el registro lo hizo un troll o se tomaron muchas molestias en romper la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles. Y en ensuciarlas. Algún auror confundió varias camisas de seda de mi padre con servilletas y hay huellas de barro, botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla y envoltorios de chocolatinas y caramelos en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa, Me alegro de no ser amigo ya de Potter, porque eso significa que ahora no tengo que decirle lo que pienso de él y de los aurores y mandarlo a la mierda. Seguro que en realidad no fue él quien me mandó las fotos. Es un gesto demasiado sensible para un perro de presa de Ojoloco Moody. Además, ni siquiera éramos amigos cuando me llegó la primera foto. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Me alegro de no sentir ya nada por él. No se lo merece. _

_Pero bueno, da igual. Lo importante es que ayer, por fin, borramos la última huella de infección ministerial y la casa vuelve a tener un aspecto magnífico. Hemos instalado a Orion en mi viejo cuarto y nosotros nos hemos instalado en los de mis bisabuelos. Allí era, después de todo, donde se suponía que íbamos a vivir Pansy y yo¿recuerdas? Hemos dejado tu viejo cuarto tal y como estaba. No hace falta que te diga que siempre eres bienvenido a Malfoy manor. De hecho, a Serena y a mí nos gustaría que dejaras ya de considerar el antro de Spinner´s End como una casa adecuada para seres humanos y vivieras aquí con nosotros cuando no estés en Hogwarts. Sé que soy un motivo constante de irritación para ti, pero tendrías sitio de sobra donde esconderte si quisieras descansar un rato de mi presencia. No me gusta pensar que estás en esa casucha espantosa, indigna de un hombre de tus méritos. Te mereces lo mejor, Severus. _

_Trasladaremos a mis padres a la cripta familiar dentro de dos semanas, el sábado. Sé que querrás asistir. Con eso ya estará todo¿verdad? He recuperado mi hogar y mi dinero, he limpiado el apellido Malfoy, me he casado con una bruja maravillosa de sangre pura y he tenido un hijo que mantenga vivo nuestro linaje.. He hecho todo lo que mis padres esperaban de mí. Bueno, menos una cosa, pero eso no importa, supongo. El caso es que tendría que sentirme feliz y realizado¿no crees? Pero es como si estuviera pensando todo el rato preguntándome ¿y ahora qué? Sé que es una sensación estúpida porque aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer-como ir a por la niña, ascender puestos en la lista de mayores fortunas del país, meter en cintura a los cuadros de mis ofensivos antepasados o actualizar mi lista de venganzas-, pero no consigo sentirme motivado. En fin... supongo que es el peso que soportamos los que hemos triunfado tan jóvenes._

_El otro día recibí una carta de Blaise anunciándome su compromiso con Diana Dell´Acqua, rica, de veintitres años. La boda se celebrará en Roma el último sábado de septiembre. No conozco nada de su familia, así que no puedo contarte nada más de ella. La verdad es que me sorprende que Blaise tenga valor para casarse, después de haber visto cómo trata su madre a sus maridos. Me ha dicho que después de la boda volverá a Inglaterra para instalarse aquí con su mujer. Será divertido tenerlo cerca otra vez. _

_Con cariño_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD La próxima vez que vengas¿puedes traerte tu "Ex Anima Diabolus"? Simple curiosidad académica, ya sabes._

_PPD ¿Has averiguado ya por qué Serena me llama "Escarlata" y se ríe? Sé que es algo muggle, pero no me lo quiere decir._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Severus Snape_

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Escocia_

_12 de mayo de 2004_

_Querida y constante molestia,_

_Me alegro de que hayáis terminado de arreglar la mansión y de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad allí. Es lógico que ahora te sientas perdido sin un objetivo, pero, como tú dices, lo único que tienes que hacer es proponerte nuevos retos. Has hecho tanto en sólo cuatro años que ahora ya no sabes estar sin hacer nada._

_Es muy amable por vuestra parte que me invitéis a instalarme en Malfoy Manor, pero voy a seguir viviendo en Spinner´s End. Tengo mis propios motivos y el más importante no es huir de tus frecuentes impertinencias. No obstante, os visitaré a los tres con mucho gusto. Echo de menos el excelente whisky de tu padre, aunque quizás sea demasiado ingenuo por mi parte pensar que aún puedan quedar buenas botellas, si los aurores se han tomado tantas libertades en la casa como dices. Por cierto, recuerdo bien la pulsera de la que hablas. Deberías denunciar su desaparición en el ministerio. Esa joya le costó a tu padre treinta mil galeones; considerarlo un recuerdo de la mansión del mortífago es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos._

_Ya me imaginaba que ibas a sentir mucha curiosidad académica cuando regresaras a la mansión. Llevaré el libro que me has pedido y otro que sospecho que también querrás consultar. Pero olvídate de tu curiosidad hasta que yo llegue, por favor. Hablo completamente en serio. Hay un dicho muggle que dice que "la curiosidad mató al gato". En este caso, al dragón. NO TOQUES NADA._

_Olvida a Potter. Sé que es duro, pero tienes que hacerlo._

_Con cariño_

_Severus Snape_

_PD Si quieres saber de qué se ríe tu esposa, léete "Lo que el viento se llevó". _

_-----------------------------------------------_

El definitivo entierro de Lucius y Narcissa fue, irónicamente, el día de la Victoria, el sexto aniversario de su muerte. Se trató de una ceremonia solitaria, en parte por decisión de Draco, que no quería compartir ese momento con gente que podría acudir por él, nunca por sus padres. Andromeda, sin embargo, se presentó por su cuenta.

-Cissy era mi hermana pequeña, Draco-le dijo-. Y al contrario que la loca de Bellatrix, ella sí que tenía una parte buena. Esa es la parte que he venido a despedir.

Andromeda no se había quedado mucho tiempo y, después de tomarse un brandy mirando melancólicamente un cuadro de su hermana se había marchado. Serena se había ido con Orion a dar una vuelta por el jardín, sabiendo que Draco quería hablar a solas con Snape.

-Severus, tengo algo que creo que querrás quedarte tú-dijo, haciendo aparecer con su varita una elegante caja de marfil-. ¿Recuerdas que Topey declaró que creía que mis padres habían quemado toda su correspondencia personal antes de dejar Malfoy manor?

El profesor apretó los labios, súbitamente tenso.

-Sí.

-O se equivocó o no la quemaron toda. Esto estaba en uno de los escondites que no encontraron los aurores. Son cartas que le escribiste a mi padre.

-¿Sí?-dijo, fríamente.

Draco se las entregó, mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad.

-No las he leído, Severus. Tienes mi palabra de honor. Nunca te haría algo así.

Snape cogió la caja y la dejó sobre su regazo. Draco se preguntó si era consciente de el modo protector con el que la sujetaba contra su estómago. Renunciar a leer esas cartas estaba sin duda alguna entre las diez cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca, pero no necesitaba leerlas para saber qué ponían. La expresión de los negros ojos de Snape durante el entierro habría sido suficiente pista por sí misma.

-Está bien.

-Sólo... sólo me gustaría saber si mi padre... si él y mi madre...

El profesor bajó un segundo los ojos, pero le miró a la cara para contestar.

-Tu padre estaba enamorado de tu madre.

Draco no sabía qué era peor, querer a alguien que no te correspondía o querer a alguien que no podía corresponderte, pero se sintió más aliviado de lo que esperaba al pensar que su padre había estado enamorado de su madre, que no había estado engañado respecto a ellos todo ese tiempo. Aun así, sintió pena por el profesor de Pociones y por una vez, se alegró sin atisbo de egoísmo de que aquel no fuera el destino de Harry. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo imaginaba o, peor aún, lo veía con Lisa Turpin, pero no quería que pasara el resto de su vida pasándolo tan mal como lo estaba pasando él.

-Ahora necesito que saques tus libros y me eches una mano.-A los dos les vendría bien la distracción, por desagradable o peligrosa que fuera-. No te imaginas las cosas que nuestros sagaces y brillantes aurores se dejaron por aquí.

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco dio una fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrar que cumplía venticuatro años. A pesar de que no habían tenido tiempo para planearla bien, fue todo un éxito. Ellos estaban deslumbrantes con sus trajes confeccionados en París, la comida era exquisita y la música estuvo a cargo de la mejor orquesta de Inglaterra. Invitaron a todos los altos cargos del ministerio y a magos ricos y poderosos del continente con los que Lucius había tenido negocios antes de la guerra, pero también a estrellas del quidditch y de la música. Los Bentancourt acudieron en pleno desde los Estados Unidos, henchidos de orgullo por el buen matrimonio de su hija mayor. Nymphadora, que estaba embarazada de dos meses, y Lupin parecían sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, pero sus tíos se movían entre la gente con aplomo aristocrático, saludando a unos y conversando con otros. En un rincón del que era difícil moverle, Severus Snape, vestido como siempre de riguroso y austero negro, observaba a los invitados como si estuvieran Hogwarts y tuviera la misión de impedir que los estudiantes se desmadraran demasiado. Sólo bailó una vez, con Serena, y apenas entabló conversación con nadie, pero Draco sabía que se lo estaba pasando en grande mirando fría y fijamente a sus antiguos alumnos hasta ponerlos nerviosos.

Era una gran ocasión, la celebración oficial de su triunfo y Draco se sentía complacido, pero no tenía el corazón en ello. Nadie lo notó excepto, quizás, Snape. Bailó con las mujeres más hermosas de la sala, coqueteó inofensivamente con algunas chicas de su edad, sembró las semillas de nuevos negocios, soltó pullas contra Dolores Umbridge y Alastor Moody en los oídos adecuados y atajó una acalorada discusión entre dos jugadores de quidditch antes de que llegaran a las manos. Parecía el perfecto anfitrión. Nadie habría dicho que después de un par de horas ya estaba deseando que todos se fueran a sus casas.

A mitad noche, un poco agobiado por el barullo y la gente, subió al primer piso a echarle un vistazo a Orion. Allí reinaba el silencio y el pequeño dormía apaciblemente. Una pequeña luz mágica, del color de la luna, iluminaba un poco la habitación y hacía que el cabello de ambos pareciera plateado. Draco se inclinó para besarle la frente y el pequeño suspiró y cambió de postura.

-Intentaré que tú no tengas que aguantar tantas monsergas, enano.

Mientras paseaba de vuelta a la sala de baile, ya en la planta baja, Draco se fijó en una de las puertas de aquel pasillo y se dio cuenta de que, en aquel momento, era incapaz de recordar qué había en esa habitación. Un dormitorio, seguramente; siglos atrás, ahí se habían alojado los criados humanos de sus invitados, pero ¿cuál exactamente¿El rojo? No, el rojo estaba más lejos. ¿El verde? No, el verde era el de la esquina. Con curiosidad, Draco lo abrió, encendió una luz con su varita y observó las cortinas color crema y la colcha a cuadros beiges y azules que cubría la cama. No le sonaba demasiado; estaba seguro de que no había estado allí dentro más de dos veces en toda su vida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó una voz infantil.

Draco se sorprendió al encontrar un retrato suyo en la pared que no recordaba. Se lo habían hecho cuando tenía ocho o nueve años e iba vestido con ropas de quidditch y la escoba más cara y veloz de aquella época.

-Eh, hola.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola, padre, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

-No, no soy Lucius.

-Te pareces a él.

Las figuras de los cuadros recordaban lo que había sucedido hasta el momento del retrato, pero no le daban demasiada importancia a los nuevos acontecimientos. Era como si su vida sólo transcurriera en la pintura y el mundo real fuera un juego o una distracción.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-¿Por qué vas vestido así¿Hay una fiesta?

-Sí, es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Ha venido el chico de las gafas?

A Draco se le escapó un jadeo sorprendido.

-¿El chico de las gafas?

-Sí, él¿estás sordo o qué? Pasó un par de noches aquí no hace mucho. Cuando esto estaba lleno de esa escoria de aurores, ya sabes. No sé cómo mis padres les dejaron entrar. Bueno, él también es auror, pero no está mal. Me prometió que no se chivaría a mi padre si me iba a volar un poco. ¿De qué sirve tener una escoba si no se puede volar, eh? No pienso pasarme el día posando como una estatua, ya pueden olvidarse.

-Draco¿te dijo cómo se llamaba¿Era Harry?

-Sí, puede.-Ensayó un gesto petulante que el Draco real reconoció como calcado de Lucius, pero a los ocho años no lo había dominado del todo y sus ojos traslucieron cierto pesar-. Lloraba mientras dormía, el muy bebé. Creo que tenía pesadillas. Pero al menos estuvo charlando conmigo.

No podía creer que la figura del cuadro recordara algo así. Aurores en la mansión, sí, claro. Pero¿un auror en concreto¿Una maldita conversación?

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No me acuerdo. Hablamos de quidditch, de dulces y de cosas así. Y de mi tío Scorpio. No sabía que lo había matado un cochino gigante.-Frunció el ceño-. Odio a los gigantes.

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-No sé, nada más. Mira, si lo ves, dile que quiero verle.-No era una petición, sino una orden-. Ahora me voy a volar un rato. Y no le digas nada a mi padre o te arrepentirás.

Draco no sabía si horrorizarse o divertirse ante el pequeño monstruo que había sido a esa edad, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentarse en la cama. Harry había estado justo allí, hablando con el Draco del cuadro, llorando dormido mientras soñaba con quién sabe qué atrocidades. ¿Por qué había estado hablando con aquel cuadro?¿Por qué había tenido que coger las fotos¿Había sido entonces cuando había decidido olvidar todas las malas pasadas que le había hecho en Hogwarts? La lista de preguntas que desearía poder hacerle crecía y crecía y quisiera o no, Harry seguía siendo, como había dicho Severus una vez, una constante en su vida.

-----------------------------------------------

_Pansy Parkinson_

_5ª Avenida (por supuesto), 112, 18, 1B_

NY, USA 

_21 de junio de 2004_

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que te llegaran mis telegramas de felicitación por tu casa y por tu cumpleaños. Es maravilloso que te hayan devuelto ya Malfoy manor. Siento no haber tenido tiempo para escribirte como es debido, pero he andado muy liada con mi propia mudanza y con la apertura de la nueva tienda. Espero que Serena y tú podáis venir pronto a verla. Te doy mi palabra de que está vez no querrás que te arranquen los ojos y como prueba te envío esta capa de piel de dragón. Si no combina de fábula con tu pelo es que yo soy una Gryffindor. ¿No te parece divina?_

_Nuestros amigos están perfectamente. Ahora que has cumplido tu palabra estoy muchísimo más tranquila, aunque he de reconocer que el grandullón no es del todo inepto. Bueno, sí lo es, pero más o menos se apaña. ¿Quién iba a pensar que llevaba dentro una dama de compañía tan eficaz? El único problema es que están poniéndose pesados para que les ponga teléfono y poder comprar todo lo que ven en la Tele-Tienda. Ya me dirás tú para qué quieren esos dos un juego de herramientas para el coche._

_A mí también me ha llegado la invitación de Blaise. La verdad es que me apetece ir a la boda y no veo razón para no hacerlo. Además, así yo conoceré a tu familia y tú conocerás a mi nuevo novio. Se llama Daniel Fraser y es un bombonazo medio escocés, medio ruso, más rubio aún que tú y con un cuerpo que tira de espaldas. Juega al quodpot profesional.(Por cierto¿te he dicho alguna vez lo estúpido que es ese juego?)Aunque, la verdad, me da un poco de miedo llevarlo tan cerca de la madre de Blaise. ¿Está casada ahora? Y si lo está ¿sabes si su marido seguirá vivo para la boda?_

_Echo de menos Inglaterra. Quizás me quede allí unos días después de la boda. Te parecerá una tontería, pero estoy obsesionada con oir hablar inglés de verdad y con los dulces de Honeydukes. Envíame la caja más grande que tengan¿quieres? _

_Besos_

_Pansy Parkinson._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

El jardín favorito de Serena era el Jardín de las Estatuas, construido por Rigel Malfoy en 1823 para consolar a su mujer por la muerte de una de sus hijas. Las estatuas de mármol, que reproducían dioses griegos y brujos de la Edad Media la tenían fascinada, aunque Draco ya le había contado que ninguna tenía más de doscientos años.

-Lo que más me gusta de Europa es que hay antigüedades por todas partes.

-No puedes llamar antigüedad a algo que sólo tiene doscientos años, Serena. La mansión es el doble de vieja y hay objetos en ella que datan de la época romana. Eso es antiguo.

Pero ella seguía maravillada por las estatuas y había mandado colocar allí unos muebles de jardín para tomar el té cuando el tiempo era bueno. Narcissa siempre había preferido disfrutar del aire libre en el Jardín de los Lirios. Draco recordaba bien aquellas tardes de verano, leyendo sobre la hierba o jugando con ella al ajedrez o escuchando cómo su padre iba comentando las noticias que leía en El Profeta, a veces irritado, a veces burlón. Pero no quería mezclar los recuerdos de sus padres con los recuerdos que estaba creando con Serena y no le importaba en absoluto que hubiera escogido otra localización para el té veraniego.

Aquella tarde, Serena estaba preparando dos tazas para ambos mientras Draco jugaba con su hijo, los dos en el suelo.

-A ver, Orion¿qué pensamos de Gryffindor?-le preguntó en francés.

-No, no-canturreó el niño, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué pensamos de Ravenclaw?-Para ayudarlo a contestar, arqueó las cejas con una mezcla de desagrado y resignación y el niño imitó su expresión-. ¡Bien hecho, enano¿Y de Hufflepuff?

Orion frunció los labios con desdén.

-Eso nunca...-dijo. No tenía ni idea de lo que decía y en su lengua de trapo sonaba más bien a "´so ´unca", pero el efecto era hilarante y Serena, que les estaba mirando de reojo, sonrió.

-Es que eres listo, hijo mío. ¿Y Slytherin?

Esta vez, el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó los brazos.

-¡Sí!

Draco le imitó.

-¡Sí, viva Slytherin¡Somos los mejores!

Y para que no le cupiera duda, se levantó llevándolo en brazos, y lo alzó como si fuera un trofeo mientras corría en círculos alrededor de Serena. El pequeño se echó a reir y no paró hasta que Draco, cansado, se detuvo. Entonces Serena meneó la cabeza, divertida.

-¿No te da vergüenza lavarle el cerebro a un bebé de dieciocho meses?

-Ninguna-dijo, aún con el niño en brazos.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Los ojos risueños de Serena se llenaron de horror. Draco tuvo tiempo de pensar que tampoco era tan grave, que sólo era un juego. Incluso abrió la boca para decírselo, pero no pudo ni empezar porque Serena se abalanzó hacia él..

-¡No!-chilló, con una voz aguda que no parecia suya.

No llegó a verlo, pero lo notó. Serena chocó contra él, haciéndolo caer al suelo y soltar al niño, y su cuerpo estaba ya muerto cuando cayó con él. Draco la miró durante una fracción de segundo, sin entender absolutamente nada, y después el instinto de supervivencia le hizo reaccionar y sacar a toda prisa la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Entonces todo se oscureció como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz del cielo.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Draco, aterrado, dio un respingo al notar una pequeña explosión al lado de su cabeza.

-_¡Protego!_-gritó, aunque no servía de nada contra la maldición imperdonable-. ¡Orion¡Orion!

Mientras gateaba por el suelo tratando de encontrar al niño, chocó contra la mesa del té y la volcó para usarla como escudo. Los latidos de su corazón eran un zumbido constante y frenético y había empezado a sudar, pero trató de centrarse y pensar. Tenía que pensar. Aquello eran polvos peruanos de oscuridad instantánea. Él mismo los había usado una vez. Había pocas cosas que pudieran atravesarlo.

-¡_Accio_ Mano de Gloria!-dijo, apuntando en la dirección en la que creía que estaba la mansión-. ¡Orion!

-Vas a arrepentirte de haber traicionado al Señor Oscuro, traidor a la sangre-dijo la voz de antes. Draco la reconoció entonces. Era Rabastan Lestrange-. Vas a ver morir a tu hijo antes de suplicar que te matemos.

-¡Orion!-volvió a gritar Draco, casi histérico. ¿Y si ellos podían verlos?¿Y dónde estaban los elfos domésticos-. ¡Topey¡Orion!

Los hechizos estallaban a su alrededor. Lestrange no estaba solo. Se reían y las carcajadas sonaban cada vez más cerca. Draco, desesperado, empezó a lanzar Avada Kedavras a diestro y siniestro, confiando en acertar de casualidad o, al menos, retrasar su avance. Entonces notó un frío que le heló inmediatamente los huesos y oyó a su madre chillando... Dementores. Habían llevado dementores a la mansión. Y Orion estaba ahí.

"_El beso de Harry. El beso de Harry."_

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_

De la punta de su varita salió un hipogrifo plateado que voló directamente hacia el dementor y lo hizo huir amenazándole con sus afiladas garras. La luz del patronus le permitió distinguir la silueta de sus atacantes y le lanzó a uno de ellos un Avada Kedavra. El mago intentó esquivarlo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡_Crucio!-_gritó la voz de Rabastan.

Draco sintió que el cuerpo le estallaba en mil pedazos y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ni siquiera Voldemort lo había cruciado con tanta intensidad. Quiso morirse, suplicar que le mataran. Entonces la tortura se detuvo y Draco sólo pudo soltar un débil gemido mientras los calambres recorrían sus brazos y sus piernas. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para ladear un poco la cabeza y vomitar sangre y restos del almuerzo.

-¿Qué te dije, basura, amante de los sangresucia?

Draco notó algo. Probablemente era una patada en las costillas, pero fue apenas un roce comparado con los efectos de la cruciatus.

-Ha matado a Rasputin, el muy cabrón-dijo otra voz con acento alemán.

-Me pregunto si soy tan bueno volviendo loca a la gente como mi hermano y mi cuñada. ¿Tú qué crees, traidor? Uter, ve a por el crío. _¡CRUCIO!_

Draco volvió a gritar y gritó y gritó mientras la cordura escapaba de su mente.

-----------------------------------------------

NdA¡Otra vez más de diez! Muchisísisisisimas gracias.

Susi, pues esto es lo que le pasa a Serena, pobrecita. Ahora falta ver lo que le pasa a Draco.

Xocolat no sé si estarás dando saltos de alegría porque me he cargado a la pobre Serena o con otro ataque por la delicada situación de Draco. Gracias por lo de Snape, jeje. Es una pena que en la vida real no puedas hablarle así a la gente sin que te partan la cara, porque sería muy divertido.

Lireve, sí. Draquito ya tiene su hogar ancestral por el que tanto ha luchado xD Creo que en este capítulo te habrá quedado claro que Snape estuvo enamorado de Lucius. Si se marcha de casa de Draco con tanta prisa cuando ve a Harry con Orion y a Draco mirándolos con orgullo, es porque se acuerda de cuando él sujetaba a Draco en brazos y recibía miradas parecidas de Lucius.

Tefi, hola. Cuando Draco ve a Harry con Lisa Turpin se desquicia por completo y empieza a pensar barbaridades, pero sólo es un desahogo. No entré en detalles con lo de la boda porque, francamente, las bodas no me gustan. Además, no pensé que la boda entre Draco y Serena tuviera mucho interés para aficionadas al slash, jaja. Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta por las fotos, debería haberlo aclarado mejor en la historia, No, Harry ya no tiene más fotos para Draco. Tampoco debe de haber muchas más, yo creo que los Malfoy son más de cuadros.

HinoJM, glups... qué miedo me has dado, jajajaja! Pobre Harry, si él sólo intenta olvidar a Draco porque no le queda otro remedio. Pronto veremos si lo ha conseguido o no. Y la jugarreta de Draco a Umbridge... jeje, odio a esa tipa.

Catzeruf, ay, justo cuando dices una cosa tan bonita de Serena, va y se muere. Pero me alegra mucho que hayas dicho eso, porque, como dices, lo más fácil habría sido que cayera mal. Será mejor que no te pongas muy nerviosa por lo de Greg.

RAC, pobre Snape, jeje. Yo tb me alegré de devolverle por fin la mansión a Draco, aunque ya ves lo que le acaba de pasar allí.

Drakitap, decir que Draco es un poco lento para las cosas del corazón es como decir que es un poco pijo, jaja. De todos modos, lo de las fotos me parece comprensible. Cuando recibe la primera, Harry y él ni siquiera son amigos; para él sería como plantearse si se las ha podido enviar Ron o Neville. Yo también me lo pasaba bomba cuando salía Snape, jaja. Yo creo que Andromeda se siente un poco reflejada en Draco, desde que cambió de bando, porque Tonks es Hufflepuff y para su madre, a veces, ese carácter afable y chispeante tiene que resultar un poco cargante. Ya sabes, aunque se quieran. Lo de llegar a los 200 reviews sería genial y maravilloso xD Si me siguen llegando tantas como en los últimos capítulos, puede pasar.

Entertain me Malfoy 0o Así me he quedado con tu comentario. No sé ni por dónde empezar a contestar. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de ir apuntándote todo lo que querías comentar y por escribirlo después. Y ahora...

1.-Respecto al Mpreg, si los chicos quieren quedarse embarazados, que tengan la regla todos los malditos meses. Si no, no hay trato.

2.-los grupos de música los escogí un poco de oídas. No te sabría decir ni una sola canción de los Guns´n´Roses, por ejemplo. Puede que tengas razón en lo de The Cure.

3.-Serena es (o era, ejem) una excelente amiga para Draco y una buena influencia.

4.-a Draco le gusta más el sexo que a un tonto chupar un lápiz, como se dice en mi tierra.

5.-a mí Sev no me parece sexy, pero con esa cantidad de fans, algo debe de tener, el hombre. Además, con lo que les gusta a los estadounidenses el acento británico...

6.-Draco se inventa reglas sobre los Malfoy cuando le conviene, jeje. Pero sí, es una estupidez como una casa.

7.-la obsesión de Draco con el pelo está a punto de convertirse en canon en el subconsciente colectivo aunque en los libros no haya un solo indicio de que le preocupa el tema. De hecho, es Harry el que siempre se está fijando en cómo lleva el pelo Draco o en si Snape lo tiene grasiento.

8.-lo del debate en Hogsmeade fue porque la gente mágica siempre ha sido un poco impertinente con Harry.

9.-Lupin me gusta mucho, pero yo no me lo imagino como un galán, sino como un tipo estudioso y tranquilo.

10.-bueno, Draco cree que Snape no se acuesta con nadie. Pero no sabemos si de vez en cuando se permite un encuentro discreto. Y no insinúo nada, que no hay sorpresas en el fic respecto al tema, sólo digo que sólo sabemos de él lo que sabe Draco.

11.-una maldición de Viagra? Jajajaja

12.-están en medio del callejón Diagon y crees que Draco se refería a tocar otra cosa? Jajaja, qué mal pensada.

13.-sí, sí, ocurre exactamente así. Sev se ve reflejado en Harry y se acuerda de su complicadísimo, pero guapo Lucius.

14.-me alegra que te gustara el ritual de bautizo.

15.-mi pelo es tb un horror. Draco puede buscarme una solución cuando quiera.

16.-si es que tienen 22 años o así, son aún un poco niños. Y que se aguante Umbridge, la odio.

17.-yo pienso más bien como Draco. Harry habría estado mejor cuidado en un orfanato. En la vida real, vivir con los Dursley le habría dejado la cabeza bastante fastidiada, como para ir al psicólogo una buena temporada. De todos modos, lo de esa familia me parece irreal. Yo trabajo en un colegio con niños pequeños y es absurdo que Rowling diga que nadie quería jugar con Harry en la escuela porque le tenían miedo a Dudley. Y ningún maestro del mundo haría caso a un padre o a una madre-o a un tutor- que llegara diciendo que su hijo es malo y peligroso; en ese caso, lo que piensas es que al adulto en cuestión le falta un tornillo.

18.-a mí Goyle tb me da penita. Draco dice que los Malfoy no abrazan, jaja.

19.-Corazón de Bruja debe de ser una revista muy interesante ; )

20.-gracias por lo del beso

21.-el pobre Harry está tratando de olvidarlo.

22.-muchas gracias.

Y mil gracias a ti por este pedazo de comentario, guapa.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27 **El entierro**

_-¡Enervate¡Finite Incantatem¡Episkeyo¡Enervate!_

Draco sabía que estaba muerto. Flotaba en una nube oscura de dolor sordo y allí estaría por toda la eternidad, pagando por haber servido una vez a Voldemort. Se lo merecía.

-¡Malfoy, despierta! _¡Enervate¡Episkeyo! _

Algo chocó contra sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía ser?¿Bofetadas¿Aquello iba a formar parte de su castigo? Bueno, seguramente también se las merecía. ¿Y esa voz? Esa voz era familiar.

-Mafoy... Draco... Draco, no me hagas esto. Despierta. Despierta, por favor, no estés muerto.

Draco notó unas gotas húmedas que caían sobre su cara y después una presión infinitamente dolorosa, pero agradable en su boca, en sus mejillas. ¿Besos? No, imposible. Los besos no parecían muy adecuados para una tortura eterna, ni siquiera aunque dolieran tanto, ni siquiera mezclados con más bofetadas.

-Por favor... No te mueras, por favor. Tú, no... Draco, despierta. _Enervate_. Por favor... Por favor, aguanta.

Era la voz de Harry. La voz rota y ansiosa de Harry llamándole Draco. Oh, aquella era la peor tortura de todas. Y Harry estaba sufriendo. Y él ahí, muerto y sin poder hacer nada. Si pudiera hacer algo para consolarlo... Si pudiera abrir los ojos y descubriera que en realidad no estaba muerto... Quizás podía intentarlo. Y si era una trampa y no veía nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era no volver a dejarse engañar. Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, pensó en abrir los ojos. Entonces le cegó una luz brillante y horrible y después de unos segundos vio la silueta de una cabeza sobre él, a medio metro de distancia. Era solo una masa rosada, imposible de identificar aún, pero esas puntas oscuras que rodeaban la parte superior de la cabeza...

-¿Harry?-dijo, en un tono de voz débil y cascado.

-¡Sí¡Oh, Draco...¡Estás vivo¡Estás vivo! Oh, gracias a Dios... Estás vivo.

Inconsciencia, de nuevo.

----------------------------------------

Una cama. Susurros. El hormigueo de los hechizos. Sabores amargos bajándole por la garganta. Una voz intimidante, sedosa y oh, tan querida, diciendo algo que no podía entender. Una mujer llorando. Un niño llorando. Un niño.

Su hijo. ¿Qué pasaba con su hijo? Draco luchó por salir de su sopor y hablar.

-Orion...-Apenas le salió un graznido; se había quedado afónico de tanto gritar.

-Está bien, Draco-dijo la voz querida, una mano sobre su frente-. Orion está bien.

Con un alivio infinito, volvió a dormirse.

----------------------------------------

Serena lo miraba con ojos cargados de desprecio.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-Lo siento-sollozó Draco.

-Si no me hubiera casado contigo, esto no habría pasado. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que haya muerto¡Tú tendrías que haber muerto, no yo!

-Lo siento.

Sus ojos azules destilaron veneno.

-Nunca podré perdonártelo, Draco. Nunca. Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre. Dumbledore murió por tu culpa. Crabbe está dementorizado por tu culpa. Tus padres murieron por tu culpa. Y ahora he muerto yo. No te mereces nada.

-Oh, por Merlín, perdóname, Serena. Perdóname.

De nuevo, una mano sobre su frente.

-Ssssht, tranquilo, tranquilo... No ha sido culpa tuya, Draco.

-Está muerta... Está muerta.

-Lo sé, mocoso, lo sé. Lo siento mucho.

Draco intentó abrir los ojos.

-Severus...

-No intentes moverte. Aún no estás recuperado. Duérmete.

-------------------------------------------

Cuando Draco volvió a recuperar la consciencia, se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, pero su mente estaba más despejada y la agonía que recordaba había desaparecido. Parpadeando, se dio cuenta de que era de noche y de que estaba en una cama de hospital. Junto a él, sentado en una silla, Snape leía un libro a la luz de un débil Lumos. Draco distinguió los círculos bajo los ojos, la sombra de barba. La última vez que le había visto así fue cuando estaba cuidando de él tras sacarlo del cuartel general de los mortífagos, robando tiempo al sueño para poder ir a cuidarlo sin que Voldemort sospechara.

-Tienes una pinta horrible-dijo, con algo más de voz de lo que esperaba.

Sin el más mínimo sobresalto, el profesor cerró el libro.

-Iluso de mí... Confiaba en que tu afonía duraría al menos unos años.

-¿Dónde está Orion?

-Con tus tíos y los Betancourt. en Malfoy manor. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Severus, han matado a... a...

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-Intentó protegerlo. Yo lo llevaba en brazos y ella vio cómo me echaban el primer Avada Kedavra y debió pensar que iban a darle y...

Snape asintió con los labios apretados.

-Era una gran mujer.

-Ha sido culpa mía, Severus-confesó, bajando la vista, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas-. Ha sido por mi culpa. No tendría que haberme casado sabiendo que tenía enemigos así de peligrosos. No le habría pasado nada si no hubiera estado conmigo.

-No seas ridículo, muchacho. Todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y Serena conocía los riesgos. Los únicos culpables de lo sucedido han sido Rabastan Lestrange y sus amigos. Espero que condenen a ese alemán al beso del dementor.

-Pero si...

-Basta. Has cometido muchos errores en tu vida, Draco, pero no eres responsable de la muerte de Serena.-Se puso de pie-. Voy a pedir que te traigan algo de comer, ahora que estás despierto.

Draco tomó aire lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse. La culpa flotaba en el centro de su pecho, haciéndole sentir miserable y avergonzado, pero era una sensación familiar. Podía manejarla, relegarla hasta que llegaran las horas eternas de la madrugada. Entonces se fijó en sus manos, prácticamente cubiertas por una sola moradura amarillenta. Supuso que el resto del cuerpo estaría igual. Su cara debía dar miedo en ese momento.

Snape regresó y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días y medio. Hoy es viernes por la noche y os atacaron el miércoles a media tarde.

-¿Qué pasó¿Dónde estaba Orion?

-Lestrange y los mortífagos echaron un hechizo anti-Aparición en la casa para que los elfos no pudieran salir a ayudaros ni vosotros entrar a esconderos. Por suerte, ignoraba que no es posible usar la magia para volver esa casa contra un Malfoy. Cuando Orion sintió el peligro, se Apareció en su cuna.-Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa-. Enhorabuena, Draco, tu hijo es oficialmente un mago.

Aquello era lo único que habría podido hacerle sonreir un poco en ese momento.

-¿Fue su primer brote incontrolado de magia?-dijo, ilusionado e igualmente orgulloso.

-Muy oportuno, por cierto.

Una enfermera entró llevando una bandeja con zumo de calabaza y dos bocadillos de carne fría con ensalada. Draco se sintió un poco hambriento al verlo, pero no estuvo seguro de ir a poder con todo.

-¿Ya estás despierto?-gorjeó la enfermera-. Venga, te ayudaré a ponerte la servilleta

Draco, alarmado, le lanzó a Snape una mirada implorante.

-Quítele las manos de encima-dijo el profesor, con su voz más fría-. La llamaremos cuando haya terminado de comer. Gracias.

La enfermera se fue, obviamente ofendida, pero Draco sólo sintió alivio. Más allá de la indignidad de permitir que le vieran en un estado de debilidad tan impropio de un Malfoy, no le gustaba que lo tocaran manos no queridas ni deseadas. Snape, sin embargo, era distinto y se dejó alimentar por él como un pajarito.

-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos, Severus?

-Algunos que desearía olvidar.

-No sé cómo conseguiste mantenerme vivo.

-Yo tampoco.-Suspiró y lo miró con afecto y preocupación-. Es obvio que estás hecho de un material bien duro.

Draco se terminó el primer bocadillo con aire cansado.

-Puede. Aunque si no estoy completamente loco, es que los aurores tuvieron que llegar muy rápido. ¿Quién les dio la alarma?

Intuyendo que se le estaba acabado el apetito, Snape le obligó a comer un poco más antes de contestarle.

-Parece ser que hay un Inefable involucrado-le explicó, cuando Draco insistió-. El ministerio no quiere comentar ese punto, pero en vista de lo que pasó, me siento tentado a creer que está relacionado con el primer estallido de magia de Orion. Se rumorea que los Inefables se presentan cada vez que esto ocurre. Supongo que cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y fue a dar aviso al ministerio.

A Draco le pareció recordar algo, pero se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

-Potter estuvo allí...

-Él, Weasley y Shacklebolt.

-Dime que consiguieron atraparlos.

-El compañero de Lestrange, Uter von Speer, está bajo custodia en el cuartel general de los aurores. No saben si van a juzgarlo aquí o en Alemania. Lestrange está muerto.

Aunque estaba adormilado, Draco consiguió esbozar una sonrisa casi feroz.

-Me alegro.

-No creo que haya nadie que lo lamente demasiado.

-¿Quién... fue de... de los tres?

Pero se había quedado dormido y no oyó la respuesta.

-----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontraba casi recuperado, con las moraduras casi desaparecidas y sus órganos internos casi sanados y el especialista en Cruciatus que se ocupaba de su paso decidió que eran tres buenos casis y permitió las visitas. Sus tíos y los Betancourt fueron los primeros en llegar, llevando con ellos a Orion. Aunque fue un momento difícil, pues la culpa le consumía cada vez que veía los ojos enrojecidos de la familia de Serena, sujetar a su hijo entre sus brazos después del susto que se había llevado le llenó de felicidad. Perderla a ella era duro; perderlo a él habría sido la peor tragedia de su vida. Su peso en su regazo era reconfortante y agradeció que el pequeño no quisiera separarse de él en todo el rato.

El día estuvo jalonado de visitas y de lechuzas que le mandaban cartas de pésame y le deseaban una pronta recuperación. Shacklebolt pasó a la hora del almuerzo a tomarle declaración y le dio recuerdos de parte de Harry y Ron. Tonks y Lupin llegaron poco después con una caja de dulces de Honeydukes. También Marcus Flint con su mujer y su hijo, que era sólo un par de meses menor que Orion. Seguramente los dos irían a Slytherin juntos. Un anónimo. _"Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando los mortífagos matan a alguien a quien quieres"_. Snape, que había ido a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y ya había vuelto dispuesto a velarlo una noche más, lo quemó con disgusto mal contenido. Más detalles de lo sucedido, como que Weasley había sido quien había encontrado a Orion y que la muerte de Rabastan Lestrange había sido cosa de Harry.

-Ayer pasó todo el día declarando en AI-le explicó un conocido suyo, que tenía una hermana trabajando en ese departamento.

La noticia sólo hizo que Draco se sintiera aún más triste y agotado, pues Harry era otra pérdida más.

-¿Asuntos Internos?

-Bah, tonterías burocráticas. Lestrange era un objetivo prioritario del ministerio. Los aurores tenían permiso para usar el Avada Kedavra contra él.

-Tendrían que matar a todos esos monstruos-sollozó Faith Betancourt, haciendo que Draco y Snape cruzaran una mirada de incomodidad.

-No se preocupe, señora Betancourt. El beso del dementor es peor.

A media tarde, Draco se encontraba casi tan mal como el día anterior. Su sistema nervioso estaba aún dañado después de la prolongada exposición a una Cruciatus tan fuerte y le costaba mantener sus emociones bajo control, en especial con tantas visitas y tantas explosiones de llanto a su alrededor. Sentía pequeñas olas de miedo agitándose dentro de él y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando Snape-el viejo, el querido Severus-le ayudó a tomarse una dosis de poción. Su alivio fue sincero cuando Rowenna Betancourt se llevó a su desconsolada madre a Malfoy manor, y todo quedó en relativa calma, pero cuando Harry apareció más tarde en la habitación, con Ron y Hermione, Draco estaba tan cansado, deprimido y nervioso que no fue capaz ni de reaccionar. Los tres amigos estaban serios y obviamente incómodos. Los chicos dejaron que Hermione hiciera casi todas las preguntas de rigor y Draco contestó con monosílabos, deseando que se fueran cuanto antes. No tenía fuerzas para afrontar la neutra cortesía de los ojos de Harry y no entendía qué hacían allí. Apenas era capaz de concentrarse en lo que le decían; necesitaba silencio, necesitaba estar solo. La visita no duró más de cinco o diez minutos. Draco empezó a temblar como una hoja cuando se fueron y Snape, rápidamente, reaccionó mandando a casa a Emeril Betancourt y a dos amigas de Serena que habían llegado poco antes que Harry y sus amigos. Después se sentó a su lado y le hizo compañía, tranquilizándolo hasta que se pudo dormir.

--------------------------------------------

El sol brillaba en lo alto con inusual fuerza y la mansión olía a césped y a verano. Era un día perfecto para nadar en la piscina, para hacer un picnic a la sombra de los árboles, para volar por el cielo en escoba. No era, en modo alguno, el día adecuado para enterrar a alguien que quería. Draco estaba seguro de que se había sentido peor en otras ocasiones, pero en ese momento era incapaz de decir cuáles. Los médicos le habían dejado salir de San Mungo casi a regañadientes; necesitaba toda la tranquilidad posible, no la tensión emocional de un entierro. Pero¿cómo no iba a ir? Serena había sido una de las mejores amigas que había tenido nunca y la señora de Malfoy manor. Quizás como amigo le había fallado, y por eso estaba ahora muerta, pero no pensaba dejarla sola ese día y, desde luego, no pensaba fallarle también como señor de la casa. Su rostro estaba pálido y revestido de gravedad; nadie habría dicho que le estallaba la cabeza, que todos los pésames le estaban sonando como acusaciones de asesinato o que el llanto casi incesante de Faith Betancourt le estaba volviendo loco. Snape apenas le había dejado solo dos minutos; delante de él, la gente solía sentirse tan cohibida que reducían sus expresiones emocionales al mínimo. Draco estaba seguro de que, sin su ayuda, nunca habría podido aguantar aquella pesadilla.

Harry y sus amigos aparecieron; no podía ser de otra manera si ya habían ido a visitarlo al hospital. Esta vez Neville Longbottom, los hermanos Creevey y Lisa Turpin formaban también parte del grupo. Draco, que ya estaba bastante deprimido, no se sintió mejor al tener que encarar la imagen de Harry y Lisa de la mano. A pesar de las condolencias y los gestos de simpatía, el pequeño grupo no le supuso consuelo alguno; sólo le importaba Harry,-era el único al que había considerado su amigo, el único en cuyos brazos habría querido llorar a Serena- y Harry sólo le ofrecía las mismas frases trilladas que los demás. El dolor de su pecho se hizo aún más grande y se acordó de todas las veces en Hogwarts que le había odiado por mirarlo así, sin verlo realmente. Después de saber lo que se sentía cuando esos ojos le miraban con simpatía, con deseo incluso, aquella nada era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Severus en voz baja, cuando se marcharon a saludar a Lupin.

Draco apretó los ojos y contó hasta tres.

-Sobredosis de Gryffindors. Dame más poción¿quieres?

El mediodía se acercaba. La gente abandonó la mansión y fue hacia la cripta. Frente a ella había unos bancos de mármol que los elfos habían preparado aquella mañana. La entrada a la cripta estaba adornada con los colores tradicionales de la familia: negro, plata, amarillo pálido. Draco, tieso como un palo, ocupó un lugar en la primera fila con Orion en sus rodillas. Un mago alto y de cara huesuda, vestido con una sencilla túnica negra, hizo un movimiento solemne y el ataúd de Serena se materializó sobre un altar de piedra cubierto por un paño de seda gris. Draco lo miró con un nudo en la garganta, mareado. Su cabeza sólo era capaz de deshacerse en frenéticas disculpas y los rápidos latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Sabía que el mago estaba hablando, veía el movimiento de su boca, pero las palabras sólo eran ruido sin sentido. Snape, que se había sentado justo detrás de él, le puso un momento la mano en el hombro; parecía un simple gesto de apoyo, pero Draco notó cómo le empujaba y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que ponerse en pie. Cuando lo hizo, el mago usó de nuevo su varita y el ataúd fue tras él al interior de la cripta. Draco, que aún llevaba a Orion en brazos, y los Betancourt le siguieron. El ataúd entró dentro de su tumba de mármol con exquisita suavidad. Draco dejó a Orion en el suelo y con su propia varita cubrió la tumba con una losa. Antes de marcharse, como en una despedida, puso la mano sobre la fría piedra. "_Tendría que haber sido al revés, Serena. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho."_ Después de marchó, llorando por dentro lo que no era capaz de llorar por fuera.

------------------------------------

NdA¡Otra vez paso de las diez ¡Tres días seguidos! Gracias, gracias. gracias.

Kaede Sakuragi, aquí tienes más, guapa. Y mañana, otro más. Siento lo del mate, jaja.

Susi, hola. Me alegra que digas eso de Serena porque realmente quería que cayera bien y que la gente no descorchara las botellas de champán a su muerte. Ya has visto que sí, nuestro Harry ha llegado a tiempo de salvar a su dragoncito. Y sí, supones bien, Lucius y Sev fueron algo más que amigos. Ah, me encanta que me digas eso de Severus. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque da mucho juego, aunque no me gusta como pareja de Harry o de Draco. El Draquito de nueve años es de armas tomar, jeje. El cuadro tiene cierta importancia; en parte, quería que se viera que Draco no era más que un mocoso idiota cuando llegó a Hogwarts, no un pozo de maldad.

Dany, no te preocupes por eso, que no pasa nada. En cualquier caso, me alegro de que hayas sacado un poquito de tiempo para dejarme un comentario.

Tefi, mujer de poca fe¿cómo no iba a llegar Super-Harry al rescate? Y ya has visto que Orion se salva solo. A Ojoloco no le tengo tanta manía como a Dolores Umbridge, es sólo que me venía bien para la historia ponerlo de intransigente.

HinoJM bueno, no te quejarás, ya has visto que se ha cumplido todo lo que pedías xD

Drakitap hola, guapa. Espero que estés mejor del resfriado. Quería que Pansy y Draco fueran buenos amigos; en los libros, está claro que ella lo quiere mucho, y aunque el Harry canon no le concede a Draco ni una cosa buena, en los libros no hemos visto nunca que él le hablara mal a Pansy o se burlara de ella. En cuanto al cuadro, se supone que los retratos tienen muy mala memoria a corto plazo porque viven en su propio mundo, y de ahí que Draco se asombre de ver que el niño es capaz de recordar a Harry de esa manera; otra señal más de lo importante que ha sido siempre Harry para él. No quería meterme demasiado en la intimidad de Severus; las cartas son pruebas de que había algo entre él y Lucius y el hecho de que Draco se las entregue sin leerlas, una muestra del respeto que siente hacia su profesor. Y respecto a la muerte de Serena... Bueno, Rowling no menciona el divorcio una sola vez, así que lo interpreté como que no existía en el mundo mágico. Así que la pobre Serena, que también me caía muy bien, tenía que morir y pensé que lo más bonito era darle una muerte heroica a lo Lily Potter. Ya has visto que Harry llega a tiempo y que Orion, demostrando que tiene potencial para ir a Slytherin, pasa de Harry y se salva solo. Ya sé que fui un poco mala dejando el cap. así, jeje, pero sólo habéis tenido que esperar un día de nada para ver lo que pasaba. Y no me olvido de lo del autógrafo ;) Si lo que más ilusión me haría en el mundo-aparte de un Draco de mi edad y un poco más hetero en la puerta de mi casa-sería que me publicaran un libro.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28 **Conversaciones pendientes.**

Los Betancourt se quedaron en Malfoy manor durante algún tiempo, no sólo porque encontraban consuelo en Orion, sino también porque creían erróneamente que su presencia hacía las cosas más fáciles para Draco. A él no podía importarle menos que estuvieran o no estuvieran allí, pero entendía que quisieran pasar algún tiempo con el niño y asumió su estancia en la casa sin poner pegas. En realidad, le habría costado ponerle pegas a nada. La muerte de Serena le había afectado profundamente; se había convertido en su mejor amiga, el apoyo más importante que tenía, junto al de Severus, y le había dado a Orion. Draco recordaba bien la mañana que había nacido el bebé, la expresión de su cara mientras contemplaba a su hijo con ojos cansados y llenos de amor. Recordaba lo agradecido que se había sentido él porque le había dado lo que más deseaba en el mundo. El destino le había llevado a codearse con pocas personas realmente buenas, pero sabía que Serena había sido una de las mejores. Pensar que estaba muerta lo llenaba de pena. Pensar que era por su culpa lo llenaba de desesperación. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban por la noche con la misma intensidad que durante la guerra, haciendo que de día vagabundeara por la mansión con una expresión cansada y ojerosa en la cara.

Estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de Orion que hasta consideró la posibilidad de pedirle a los padres de Serena que se lo llevaran con ellos a los Estados Unidos, pero le dolía sólo imaginárselo tan lejos y, sintiéndose un egoísta, no dijo nada. En cambio, reforzó los encantamientos protectores de la mansión hasta volverla casi inexpugnable y se compró un chivatoscopio japonés de última generación, pequeño como un knut y con una pequeña arandela que permitía usarlo como colgante. Cuando salían al jardín, uno de los elfos siempre estaba con el niño, listo para sacarlo de allí y Aparecerlo en cualquier otro sitio si alguien intentaba atacarlos de nuevo.

Pero la esencia de Draco era la esencia del superviviente. En cuanto los Betancourt se marcharon y su dolor dejó de llenar la casa, su ánimo empezó a mejorar poco a poco. No se sentía menos culpable, pero era un experto en convivir con la culpa. Podía sumar la muerte de Serena a la larga lista de errores con los que cargaría hasta el día de su muerte. Los cuadros de sus antepasados estaban ahí para recordarle que, aunque los Malfoy no hubieran sido siempre mortífagos, sí habían sido ricos, poderosos y con un sentido de la moral muy relativo y, por lo tanto, el objetivo de criminales, envidiosos y gente con razones sobradas para querer verlos muertos. Aquel no era el primer ataque que sufría la mansión, Serena no era la primera víctima colateral del apellido Malfoy.

-Has hecho bien en no mandarlo a las colonias con esos nuevos ricos-dijo uno de sus tatarabuelos, frunciendo el ceño ante la mera posibilidad-. No debes dejar que esa chusma piense que les tienes miedo.

En otro cuadro, sus padres, deseando animarlo, le hablaron de la vez que habían sido atacados por dos hemanos cuyo padre había muerto a manos de Lucius en la Primera Guerra. Draco ya les había oído contar esa historia cuando estaban vivos; sabía que uno de los Avada Kedavras dirigidos a su padre le había estado a punto de dar a él. En aquel momento, Lucius siempre lo miraba con un cariño casi feroz y le aseguraba que él y Narcissa se habían cerciorado de que pagaban por haber estado a punto de matar a su hijo. Draco había supuesto que estaban en Azkaban, dementorizados, pero aquel día les preguntó otra vez qué había pasado exactamente y sus padres intercambiaron una sonrisa peligrosa y cruel.

-Los matamos, por supuesto.

-Nadie toca a nuestro pequeño dragón-afirmó Narcissa, orgullosa.

Draco no supo si sentirse halagado u horrorizado ante aquel descubrimiento, pero entendió lo que todos estaban tratando de explicarle: ser un Malfoy implicaba enemigos poderosos y eso nunca había detenido a ninguno a la hora de casarse y tener descendencia. Pasara lo que pasara, seguían adelante y lo hacían en la imponente mansión de Wiltshire. Draco había desechado ya muchas tradiciones familiares y aquella le parecía ridículamente obstinada, pero la terquedad había sido siempre una de sus características más acusadas y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con aquella. Al fin y al cabo, si había algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza durante toda aquella crisis había sido abandonar él mismo la casa. Aquel era su sitio y, con toda seguridad, el de su hijo.

-Orion, no sé si he hecho bien, pero no puedo mandarte fuera-le dijo una noche mientras lo metía en su cuna-. Espero no tener que arrepentirme. Tú no te mueras, ¿vale? Tú sigue huyendo y así, si hace falta, podrás vengarte otro día.

------------------------------------------

Sin Serena, Draco no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de seguir manteniendo el papel que había mantenido a su lado. Ya había conseguido lo que quería y no necesitaba la simpatía de gente que nunca le había caído bien. Las sonrisas que había repartido con tanta liberalidad eran cosa del pasado, abandonó casi toda su diplomacia y volvió a vestir de negro cada vez que le apetecía; era de nuevo él mismo y, en cierto modo, suponía un alivio dejar de fingir que era encantador y considerado. La mayoría, sin embargo, atribuía sus cambios al dolor que sentía por la muerte de Serena y no le tenían en cuenta sus desplantes.

Draco era consciente de que se sentía desilusionado. Ya se había sentido así antes de perder a Serena y su asesinato sólo podía empeorarlo. No era capaz de desear nada, excepto que Orion creciera fuerte y seguro. A veces se acordaba de lo que les había oído decir a Ron y a Hermione sobre Harry, cuando estaba en esa época en la que parecía preguntarse "y ahora, ¿qué?" y suponía que ahora le había tocado el turno a él. Lucius había disfrutado incrementando sus riquezas y dando fiestas, pero a Draco le parecía que tenía dinero para varias vidas y lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era alternar en sociedad. Los viajes tampoco eran una idea muy apetecible, siendo Orion tan pequeño. Buscar un antídoto para el curioso efecto mágico del pelo de Harry había sido un pasatiempo absorbente durante mucho tiempo, pero había abandonado el proyecto después de verlo con Lisa Turpin y no sentía deseo alguno de reanudarlo. Ni siquiera el sexo le atraía demasiado; había estado con dos hombres desde la muerte de Serena y no había sido más que una descarga física, algo que necesitaba más que deseaba.

Si no hubiera sido por Orion, se habría pasado el día tratando de matar las horas; al menos el niño era una distracción constante. Desde que Serena había muerto, Orion quería estar todo el rato con él y Draco lo complacía de buena gana. Le gustaba jugar con él y ver cómo se le abrían los ojos cuando algo le llamaba la atención, le enseñó a nadar en la piscina y le dio los primeros paseos en escoba, volando bajito y despacio para que se fuera acostumbrando. También le compró un puffskein, un animalito parecido a una bola de pelo color natillas del que Orion se encariñó enseguida, hasta el punto de que era difícil verlo sin él.

Una mañana, Draco los metió a ambos en su carrito y se fue al callejón Diagon a encargar unas cuantas túnicas abrigadas para Orion. Aún estaban en agosto, sin embargo, y hacía calor, y cuando salieron de madame Malkiss pensó que a los dos les vendría bien un helado y se lo llevó al establecimiento de Florean Fortescue. Él se pidió una copa con una bola de fresa y otra de nata; para el pequeño pidió una bola de chocolate. Orion apenas sabía comer solo y Draco le fue dando el helado con mano no muy experta. Las caras del niño al sentir el frío eran divertidas y trataba de quitarle constantemente la cuchara para probar por su cuenta. Al final, Draco le dejó intentarlo. La primera cucharada llegó casi entera a su destino, la segunda cayó prácticamente sobre Babú, el puffskein, y la tercera aterrizó en el suelo, con cuchara incluida. Cuando Draco se agachó a recogerla, Orion metió las manos en el helado y trató de chupárselas.

-Eres peor que un duendecillo de Cornualles-protestó Draco, buscando un pañuelo para limpiarlo y deseando haberse llevado a alguno de los elfos con él. Entonces vio, demasiado tarde, las manos chocolateadas que iban hacia él-. No, esp...

-Papá-dijo Orion, con entusiasmo, tocándole la cara-. Papapapa.

Draco hizo un ruido que era mitad risa, mitad protesta.

-Sí, papá-asintió, tratando de cogerle las manos para limpiárselas de una vez.

El puffskein, mientras tanto, había descubierto su gusto por el chocolate y estaba intentando colarse dentro de la copa de Orion. El peso hizo que la copa volcara, cubriéndolo de helado casi por completo. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, el animalito se espolsó el pelaje y les salpicó a ambos de gotas dulces y marrones.

-¡Mierda!

Dos risas sonaron a sus espaldas. Una de ellas era dolorosamente querida y supo de quién era antes de girarse y ver a Harry riéndose bien a gusto junto a Nymphadora Tonks. La sonrisa había aparecido en su cara antes de haber decidido si enfadarse o reirse con él, pero Harry intentó detenerse en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando

-Lo siento, es que... ha sido divertido.

Draco ocultó su confusión lo mejor que pudo.

-Vaya, hola, Potter. Tonks, ¿qué tal?

-Hola, primito-dijo ella, aún riendo-. Madre mía, cómo te has puesto... ¿Eso es lo que me espera a mí?

Draco hizo un gesto de resignación y miró fugazamente a Harry, cuya expresión se había vuelto indescifrable y un poco remota. A saber por qué... Después se giró hacia su prima.

-Siempre es un placer serviros de diversión-dijo, sacando su varita para empezar a limpiarlo todo.

-Espera, te ayudamos.

Tonks se puso a ello voluntariosa y torpemente, pero a Draco no le pasó desapercibido que Harry volvía a estar tan serio e inexpresivo como venía siendo habitual en él desde que había pasado lo del beso. Su risa de antes sólo había sido una maravillosa excepción. ¿Realmente seguía creyendo que se había alegrado de verlo sufrir por él? ¿O es que pensaba que algún día lo usaría para chantajearlo? Vale, estaba enamorado de Turpin y quizás se avergonzaba de lo que había sentido por él, pero esa no era razón para tratarlo así.

La última huella de chocolate había desaparecido. Draco le echó a Harry una mirada de despedida, suponiendo que se irían, pero Tonks se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas y le hizo una señal al camarero. Harry dudó un instante antes de imitarle, una duda de la que Draco fue muy consciente. Y sin embargo, el primero en hablar fue él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Ya sabes... Procuro no pensar en ello.

El camarero llegó para tomar nota de dos helados más y Draco se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer las paces con él. Había preferido su odio a su indiferencia; ¿cómo no iba a querer su amistad? Aunque supusiera un tormento verlo con Lisa Turpin, era mejor que nada. Cualquier cosa de Harry era mejor que nada.

-¿Sabes ya cuándo es el juicio?-le preguntó su prima.

-Me han dicho en el ministerio que el gobierno alemán ha pedido la extradición. No sé lo que decidirá Clearwater.

-¿Qué prefieres tú?

-Allí lo condenarán seguro, tiene un montón de causas pendientes por asesinato y torturas. Pero me gustaría declarar contra él en el Wizengamot.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?-le preguntó su prima, con curiosidad-. Yo tengo en blanco todo el día de la Última Batalla. Antes me acordaba, pero se me ha borrado por completo.

-No, yo me acuerdo de todo.

-¿De todo?-exclamó Harry, con súbita brusquedad, mirándolo con ojos que parecían echar fuego verde.

-Hasta que empezó la Cruciatus, sí,

-¿Sólo hasta entonces?

-Sí, Potter, sólo hasta entonces. ¿Por qué?

Harry bajó la vista, muy incómodo.

-Nada, déjalo.

-No, ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Te ensucié tu túnica de auror con mi sangre?¿No me mostré debidamente impresionado por tu rescate? ¿Qué?

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Draco observó, frustrado, cómo se ponía en pie y empezaba a alejarse sin mirar atrás. Su prima también se levantó.

-Espera, Harry...-Miró a Draco-. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Nos vemos. ¡Harry!

Tonks se marchó también, dejando a Draco sumido en un mar de confusión. La actitud de Harry había sido demasiado extraña para encontrarle ningún significado. Su primer impulso fue ir a casa de Snape para contarle lo que acababa de pasarle, pero como el profesor iba a cenar en Malfoy manor aquella noche, decidió esperar hasta entonces. Durante el resto del día, apenas hizo otra cosa que pensar en Harry. No le entendía. Le daba vueltas y vueltas y no lo entendía. Vale, seguramente Harry pensaba que se había estado burlando de él, pero tenía que haber notado que no le había contado nada a nadie, que nunca había lanzado una sola indirecta que hiciera referencia a ese tema. Ahora se le había pasado, iba por ahí besuqueándose con Lisa Turpin... ¿por qué no podía perdonarle su supuesta ofensa cuando parecía capaz hasta de perdonarle una supuesta cruciatus?

-Y entonces Tonks se fue detrás de él-terminó de contarle a Snape-. No sé, Severus... ¿tú qué crees?

-¿Podemos dejar de fingir ya que no sé que Potter no siempre ha sido inmune a tus encantos?

Draco casi se disculpó por habérselo querido ocultar.

-Lo sabes, ¿eh? Pero en teoría eso es historia antigua. Ahora está con esa Ravenclaw inaguantable. Seguro que ya están escogiendo la vajilla, puaj. Oh, la odio.

-Deduzco que tus esfuerzos por olvidarle han sido en vano.

-Sería como olvidarme de respirar-dijo, resignado.

El profesor arqueó las cejas.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos de melodramatismo, Draco. Y por cierto, dudo que estén escogiendo ninguna vajilla, ya que Potter rompió con la señorita Turpin hace cosa de dos semanas.

Draco sintió un pequeño nudo deshaciéndose en su interior.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Andromeda me lo contó ayer.

-¿Harry rompió con ella?

-Eso creo haber dicho.

-¿Mi tía te ha contado por qué?

-No creo que esté informada hasta ese punto. Sin embargo...

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer, Lupin le comentó no hace mucho que Potter no había vuelto a ser el mismo después de vuestra pelea.

Lupin era inteligente. Y su tía y Severus eran Slytherin. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que Snape estaba insinuando.

-Eso... eso no tiene por qué significar que aún le gusto.

-No, supongo que no-convino Snape, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

No podía ser. La esperanza aleteaba en su pecho, amenazando con desbordarle y Draco trató de mantener la calma porque sabía que iba a doler, porque Harry no podía quererle de verdad, no a él. Tanta felicidad no podía ser suya, con todas las cosas que había hecho.

-Estoy seguro de que sólo fue un capricho pasajero. Nunca le habían gustado otros chicos, me lo dijo el propio Ha... Potter.

-Entonces te mintió o se engañaba a sí mismo.-Draco lo miró sin entender-. Te olvidas de que le estuve enseñando Legeremancia en quinto.

-¿Él...? -Snape asintió-. Pero... Severus, he sido horrible con él.

-Oh, es la versión Malfoy de estirar de las trenzas a la chica que te gusta-dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Draco sintió que perdía la batalla contra su esperanza y empezaba a creer que podía ser posible. Su mente aún le recordaba una y otra vez que Harry era el Chico-que-vivió y él era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, que cargaba con demasiadas culpas para merecerse ser tan afortunado, que Harry ya le había rechazado otras veces, pero lo único que quería era ir a buscarlo porque si había una oportunidad de tenerlo, una sola, la quería. Necesitaba ir a verlo y hablar con él; si no iba, se arrepentiría toda su vida. Tenía que contárselo todo y decirle que le quería. Se merecía saberlo, pasara lo que pasara después.

Su agitación era cada vez más visible y Snape suspiró, exasperado.

-Oh, por Dios, ya me quedo yo con Orion. Vete y deja de poner esa cara, vas a hacer que la cena me siente mal.

Draco se puso de pie, sonriente, y se Apareció en su dormitorio para quitarse la túnica y vestirse rápidamente con ropa muggle. Después pasó un momento por el cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que iba bien peinado y que no necesitaba afeitarse y volvió a Aparecerse en el comedor.

-¿Estoy guapo?-El profesor, que había sacado un libro de algún sitio al quedarse solo, levantó la vista, le echó una mirada de arriba abajo y asintió-. Deséame suerte, Severus, porque si esto sale mal, vas a ser tú quien se encargue de recoger mis pedazos.

-El afortunado es él, Draco. Y si te hace daño, serán sus pedazos los que tendrá que recoger alguien.

------------------------------------------

En casa de Harry no había nadie. Draco se maldijo por no haberle mandado una lechuza y después, siguiendo una intuición, se Apareció en lo alto del rascacielos donde se habían hecho amigos. Harry estaba allí, contemplando la puesta de sol. Había algunas nubes en el horizonte que teñían el atardecer de plata y oro, pero Draco pensó que Harry era una vista mucho más conmovedora. Su expresión era seria, triste, pero cuando le vio, se volvió simplemente turbada.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamó, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Draco se acercó un poco a él, más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Para qué?

Ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía cómo empezar. Estaba tan guapo... Hasta su pelo le parecía bonito.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

Era obvio que Harry esperaba algo poco agradable y Draco se sintió aún peor.

-Yo... Verás...-Las palabras no le salían. Nunca hasta entonces había necesitado decirlas, incluso se había burlado de ellas cuando era más joven, considerándolas ñoñas. Y ahora ni siquiera alcanzaban a describir lo que sentía por él-. Yo... Harry...

Incapaz de contenerse más, salvó la distancia que le separaba de él, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y le besó con dulzura. Por un momento no le importó siquiera si Harry se lo devolvía o no. Le estaba besando y el mundo volvía a tener sentido de nuevo. Después Harry empezó a responderle; sus labios se movían sobre los suyos con la misma delicadeza, como si temiera hacerse daño si se dejaba llevar. Draco sintió que se derretía como un helado al sol. Entonces dejó caer una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su cintura. Harry le pasó el brazo por la espalda y enredó los dedos en los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la nuca. Aquella simple caricia envió destellos de placer a todo su cuerpo. Draco entreabrió la boca, buscando más y entonces Harry se separó de él como si fuera lo más duro que había hecho en su vida.

-Draco, no. No, mierda, no juegues conmigo.

Las palabras penetraron poco a poco en su cerebro.

-¿Qué? No. No es un juego-le aseguró, intentando reanudar el beso.

Harry se apartó aún más y esta vez parecía más firme, pero también desesperadamente triste.

-No. La echas de menos y quieres consolarte conmigo, pero no voy a dejar que lo hagas. No tienes derecho.

Draco sabía que Harry no tenía por qué saber lo que él sentía, pero aun así, le pareció un error incomensurable, atroz. Un error que tenía que subsanar de una vez. No bastaba con decirle que siempre lo había querido a él; había habido tantos malentendidos entre ellos que tendría que convencerlo de que era sincero. Y si no le dejaba hacerlo con besos y caricias, lo haría con palabras. Si no le quedaba otra opción, las encontraría.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Harry. Escucha... Podrían pasar mil años y aún estaría lamentando lo de Serena. Era la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca y está muerta porque se casó conmigo y eso no me lo perdonaré mientras viva. Pero nunca estuvimos enamorados. Ninguno de los dos se casó por eso.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry, boquiabierto.

-Yo era el último Malfoy. Desde que nací, mis padres me dejaron claro que el mayor deber que tenía, mayor incluso que lamerle el culo a Voldemort, era conseguir un heredero. Sin un hijo, mi apellido y mi linaje morirían conmigo, ¿comprendes? Ya me imagino que mi linaje y mi apellido son pura mierda para ti y no te culpo, pero es... es lo que soy, un Malfoy. Era el último deseo de mis padres, era mi deber y tenía que cumplirlo. Por eso me casé con Serena.

Harry aún lo estaba mirando de hito en hito.

-No puedo creerlo. Ella estaba loca por ti. Y tú... Pero si erais la pareja perfecta.

A pesar de la importancia del momento, de los nervios, Draco tuvo que sonreir un poco.

-Bueno, eso formaba parte del plan. No se trataba sólo de Orion, también queríamos lavar mi imagen y recuperar Malfoy manor. Para eso necesitábamos que todo el mundo pensara que estábamos sinceramente enamorados y prometimos que no haríamos excepciones. Por eso nunca te dije nada. Y tampoco imaginaba que pudiera importarte.

-¿Y todo era mentira?

-No sé qué quieres decir. Estábamos casados de verdad. Queríamos a Orion de verdad. Respetamos nuestras promesas matrimoniales aunque a mí me costara el alma. Éramos un equipo. Y sí, nuestro objetivo era Malfoy manor. Y a lo mejor tú habrías hecho otra cosa más noble en mi situación, no lo sé, pero yo soy un Slytherin y Serena lo habría sido también si hubiera ido a Hogwarts y luchamos con las armas que teníamos.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No te estoy juzgando.

-¿No?

-No. Sé que tenías a toda la gente en contra y... y me alegré mucho por ti cuando supe que te habían devuelto tu casa. Es que todo esto es... inesperado. Bueno... Neville me decía que eras demasiado gay para haberte enamorado de una chica, pero yo estaba convencido de que os queríais. Hasta le eché en cara que dudara de vosotros.

-Nunca me hizo mucha gracia incluirte a ti en el engaño.

Harry pareció quedarse pensativo unos segundos y Draco lo miró, intentando decidir si las cosas iban bien o mal. Le había devuelto el beso y estaba claro que, por lo menos, aún le gustaba un poco, pero lo que acababa de escuchar no podía haber hecho que sintiera más confianza hacia él.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-¿Que qué quiero de ti?-exclamó Draco, pensando que casi toda su vida giraba en torno a esa pregunta. Y de repente las palabras salieron solas, como si hubieran estado esperando toda su vida aquel momento-. Cuando tenía cinco años quería que fueras mi amigo para que impidieras que algún mago volviera a echarle una Imperius a mi padre y le obligara a hacer cosas malas. Cuando tenía diez años quería que fueras mi amigo porque a pesar de lo que oía ya en mi casa sobre ti me parecía la ostia que un mago de mi edad hubiera sido capaz de vencer a Voldemort. Cuando tenía once años y te vi por primera vez en la tienda de madame Malkiss, antes de saber quién eras, quise que fueras mi amigo porque tenías los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca y con esa ropa diez tallas más grande daban ganar de adoptarte y comerte a besos. Si me puse a presumir y a hacerme el importante fue para impresionarte, ¿comprendes? Para gustarte. Cuando te tendí la mano en el expreso de Hogwarts también quería ser tu amigo. Entonces me rechazaste, delante de todos, y fue...como si me hubiera quedado sin magia. Y decidí que te lo iba a hacer pagar. Si empecé a insultarte, a burlarme de ti y a hacerte todas las putadas que se me pasaban por la cabeza era sólo porque me mataba que no quisieras nada mío y porque prefería que me odiaras a que no sintieras nada por mí. Pero en el fondo, aunque lo hubiera olvidado, te quería y cuando cumplí los catorce o los quince años ya no fue sólo como amigo, quería más, mucho más, todo. Lo malo es que ya no volví a acordarme de lo que siempre había sentido por ti hasta que me diste el mejor beso de mi vida y comprendí que desde que recuerdo, te quiero. No sé no quererte y estar sin ti duele.

-Draco...-musitó, dando un paso hacia él.

-Una parte de mí sabe que no debería estar aquí intentando arreglar las cosas. Sólo puedo traerte problemas, Harry, y ya ves lo que le ha pasado a Serena. Y no sé qué sientes exactamente por mí, pero si de verdad me quieres, es que necesitas irte a San Mungo, porque, sinceramente, no estás bien de la cabeza. Pero una vez me pediste que no decidiera por ti y yo soy demasiado egoísta para renunciar por propia voluntad a estar contigo. Así que decide tú.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho todo. Ahora sólo podía esperar un infierno o un paraíso. Harry se había quedado mirándolo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y una expresión en los ojos que le resultaba familiar, aunque le costó unos segundos reconocerla.

Lo estaba mirando como si fuera la snitch.

De pronto, Harry dio un paso más y lo atrajo hacia él para empezar a besarlo. Draco, con el corazón a punto de estallar de júbilo, sintió su lengua pugnando por entrar en su boca y la dejó pasar como a un huésped largamente esperado, pero Harry no se portó como un invitado. Era un beso posesivo y exigente y el último pensamiento coherente de Draco fue que parecía estar reclamando un derecho que le habían negado durante mucho tiempo. Abrió más la boca, deseoso de complacerle, le abrazó con la misma fuerza, emborrachándose de su sabor y de su olor limpio y masculino. Harry suavizó un poco el beso, la mano con la que le sujetaba la nuca se convirtió en una simple caricia.

-Te quiero-murmuró contra sus labios-. Oh, Dios, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Sonaba aliviado, como si contener esas palabras durante tantos meses hubiera sido una tortura insoportable, pero lo único que Draco sabía es que la pieza más importante de sí mismo volvía a ocupar su sitio después de mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sí.-Se separó de él, sujetándole por los hombros-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando llegamos a Malfoy manor y te oí gritar? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando creí que Lestrange te había matado?-Lo volvió a abrazar con tanta fuerza que Draco sintió crujir sus costillas, pero no pudo importarle menos-. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así. ¿me oyes? Nunca.

-Lo intentaré.

-Maldito pijo, estúpido, subnormal...

-Lo sé... Lo sé...-dijo, acariciándole el pelo para consolarlo.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar de abrazarlo y sujetar su cara entre las manos. Draco pensó que iba a besarlo otra vez-genial, sí-, pero en vez de eso se lo quedó mirando con ojos incrédulos y fascinados. Otros hombres y mujeres lo habían mirado así antes y sólo habían conseguido halagar su vanidad; sin embargo, en esa ocasión se sintió humilde y poderoso y agradecido porque ahora se trataba de Harry y había soñado con recibir esa mirada de él durante toda su vida. Y, entonces se buscaron a la vez para besarse una vez más, un beso lento, largo e intenso que los dejó a ambos temblando de deseo.

-¿Nos... nos vamos a mi casa?-preguntó Harry, casi sin aliento.

Draco asintió, notó el familiar hormigueo en la punta de los pies y se encontró de pronto en el dormitorio de Harry, junto a su cama. Los besos continuaron; la ropa era una molestia de la que se deshicieron rápidamente. Draco sentía su auto-control evaporándose a cada caricia de Harry y cuando se quedaron por fin desnudos y cayeron sobre la cama, gimió al sentir el contacto de la piel con la piel. La urgencia de su deseo creció, su respiración se hizo más agitada. Quería más, lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies como si fuera un enorme caramelo, entrar en él, reclamar su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo, pero no iba a durar, no iba a durar... Entonces sintió la mano de Harry deslizándose con firmeza por su casi dolorosa erección y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh, Harry...

No, no iba a durar. Casi sin pensar le devolvió la caricia y apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando lo oyó ahogar un grito y sintió cómo se tensaba y pensar que se estaba corriendo gracias a él fue el detonante de su propio orgasmo. Harry se desplomó sobre él, jadeante, cálido, y Draco lo envolvió en sus brazos como si temiera que fueran a arrebatárselo. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron juntas y Harry se movió para besarlo profunda y apasionadamente.

-Esto ha sido más rápido de lo que quería-confesó, separándose de sus labios sólo unos milímetros.

-Sí, hemos batido un record por lo bajo-convino Draco, esbozando una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz después de un orgasmo en toda su vida. No podía creerlo. Estaba con Harry. No era uno de sus sueños, estaba realmente con él.

Harry le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Tenía tantas ganas de estar así contigo... Pero quiero que lo hagamos bien, Draco. Despacito.

Draco asintió suavemente, y aunque era un poco pronto para sentirse excitado de nuevo, se le pusieron mariposas en el estómago sólo de oirlo hablar de sus planes.

-Yo estoy listo si tú estás listo.

Los dos lo estaban.

-----------------------------------------------------

NdA: No os imagináis las ganas que tenía ya de llegar a esta parte. Y he vuelto a pasar de los diez comentarios!! Qué feliz soy!!

Hum, le he dado recuerdos a Sev de parte de algunas de vosotras y su respuesta ha sido la siguiente: _"Si vuelven a insinuar siquiera que hay algo encantador o tierno en mi persona, me veré obligado a envenenarlas personalmente. Uno no se hace mortífago y mata a Dumbledore para que luego unas muggles chaladas vayan por ahí tratándolo como si fuera un repugnante oso de peluche". _Dice Draco que leáis entre líneas.

Catzeruf, bueno, yo diría que a Draco las cosas ya le van un poquitín mejor : )

Lireve,  pero si Harry no está enfadado con Draco. Espero que en el cap de mañana, en el que da unas cuantas explicaciones, se entienda mejor lo que ha pasado. En realidad él ha estado creyendo todo el rato que Draco estaba sinceramente enamorado de Serena y no sentía nada especial por él. Bueno, si cuando leas el de mañana aún tienes dudas, te lo explico mejor.

Koneko no te preocupes por Draquito, ya has visto que ahora ha recibido mucho más de Harry que un abrazo : )

Susi pobre Harry, si lo único que le pasa es que está muy confundido y no sabe cómo reaccionar... Ya has visto que en cuanto Draco le ha aclarado las cosas ha sabido qué hacer, jeje. Y sí, ahora que has mencionado a las Embrujadas me he acordado de Wyatt. Tb era un bebé de armas tomar, jaja. Nos vemos mañana!

Tefi, a mí me encantan los salvamientos heroicos

Entertain me Malfoy, tú sí que eres guapa! Y vaya maratón de líos para leer los capítulos, ¿no? Espero que te sea más fácil esta vez. Harry acudió al rescate, y ya ves que lo pasó muy mal. Si luego actúa así es porque está muy confundido respecto a los verdaderos sentimientos de Draco. Me alegra que te apenara un poco la muerte de Serena y su funeral. Muchos besos a ti también y gracias por todo lo que me dices. Contestar a tu larguísimo comentario fue un placer, puedes creerlo

HinoJM ay, ¿de verdad te apenó lo de Serena más de lo que creías? Si es que era una gran chica... Y ayudó muchísimo a Draco. Si esto no hubiera sido una historia slash, habría hecho que se enamoraran el uno del otro y vivieran felices para siempre. Pero prefiero a Draco con Harry, qué vamos a hacerle, jaja. A mí Harry nunca me ha parecido exactamente perspicaz y además, está hecho un lío. Ahora que Draco le ha aclarado las ideas, mira qué poco ha tardado en reaccionar.

Drakitap,  amiga, ¿cómo estás? Espero que sonriendo, después de cómo ha terminado el cap, jaja. Harry estaba histérico cuando creía que Draco había muerto, pobrecito. Orion es muy listo, sabe seguir los consejos de su padre. Me alegra que te pareciera triste lo de Serena; la chica se lo merece, en mi opinión, Draco nunca habría llegado tan lejos sin ella. Y el pobre Draco está hecho polvo y creo que es normal que se sienta culpable. Menos mal que tiene el carácter que tiene y enseguida estaba listo para ir a por su Harry... con una ayudita de su Severus, claro. Oye, y no me molesta en absoluto que me escribas, todo lo contrario : ) Me encantan tus comentarios y me hace mucha ilusión que pienses que escribo tan bien. Besitos y que tengas un buen día.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29 **Harry**

-Tengo que confesarte una cosa-dijo Harry, con una media sonrisa.

Estaban tumbados en su cama, frente a frente. Una de las manos de Draco descansaba sobre la cadera de Harry y éste llevaba un rato jugando con los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, recorriendo con el dedo las curvas de sus cejas, de su nariz, de sus labios.

Definitivamente, la segunda vez habían hecho un papel muchísimo más digno que la primera. A Harry se le había notado un poco que estaba acostumbrado a las chicas, pero aun así, había sido fabuloso.

-Tienes unas cuantas cosas que confesar. Aún no me has contado cómo, cuándo y por qué te enamoraste de mí. Quiero saberlo todo, tengo un ego que satisfacer.

-Yo diría que tienes un ego imposible de satisfacer, pero bueno, lo intentaré. Supongo que todo empezó en Hogwarts, aunque no puedo decir que entonces me gustaras mucho. Pero... tú fuiste el primer mago de mi edad que conocí. Y desde ese día, siempre estuviste ahí, en mi vida, de un modo u otro¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Perfectamente.

-Aquella noche, en la Torre de Astronomía, empecé a compadecerte. El día que apareciste en la Última Batalla empecé a respetarte. Y cuando... cuando pasé unos días en Malfoy manor empecé a comprenderte.

Draco tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Harry le estaba mirando como si pensara si iba a enfadarse por esa última confesión.

-Joder, Harry, hace meses que sé que estuviste en Malfoy manor buscando horrorcruxes imaginarios.

-¿Sí?

-Me enteré durante la vista. Y también sé que estuviste haciéndote amigo de uno de mis cuadros.-Le sonrió con cariño-. Y que fuiste tú el que me enviaste esas fotos¿verdad?

-Sí. Eso es lo que quería contarte.

-Han sido los mejores regalos que he recibido en mi vida, Harry. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, entre ilusionado y sorprendido.

-Guau... Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo dar las gracias.

-Me reservo para ocasiones especiales. Pero... lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste. Cuando estuviste en Malfoy manor yo seguía en Azkaban y no éramos amigos ni nada.

-Oh, no me las llevé entonces. Fue después de que salieras, cuando ya nos habíamos visto un par de veces. Me había dado cuenta de que habías cambiado y me daba pena pensar que no tenías ningún recuerdo de tus padres ni nada de eso. Supuse que en Navidades aún sería peor. Yo siempre añoro más a los míos en Navidad. Así que me colé en tu casa, me llevé las fotos y te las fui mandando.

-¿Te colaste en mi casa¿Y los hechizos de los aurores?

-Soy un auror. Sé cómo funcionan.

-Mmmm, Harry, me encanta cuando te pones ilegal.

-Sólo fue esa vez.

-¡Ja! No me hagas hablar, Potter.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso breve y cariñoso.

-Siento no haberte dicho que había estado en Malfoy manor, pero cuando empecé a sentirme culpable por ocultártelo ya me gustabas y pensé que si te lo decía, comprenderías que podía haberte enviado las fotos y empezarías a preguntarme por qué y acabarías notando lo que me estaba pasando.

-Ah, la parte en la que te vuelves loco por mí. Siéntete libre de explayarte con los detalles.

-Creo que empezaste a gustarme en cuanto vi que habías cambiado. Yo no podía querer al Draco de Hogwarts, pero el Draco que salió de Azkaban era distinto. Ya no me mirabas como si fuera basura. Ya no pensabas las cosas horribles que pensabas antes. Creo que si hubieras sido así en el colegio me habría enamorado de cabeza de ti.

-¿De verdad?

Harry volvió a sonreir.

-Sí, seguro. ¿Te acuerdas de que estuve un poco raro contigo cuando volviste casado de los Estados Unidos? Ya estaba loco por ti, aunque me lo negaba a mí mismo. No porque fueras tú¿comprendes?, sino porque estaba convencido de ser absolutamente heterosexual. No quería ser gay.

Draco recordó todas las estupideces que muchos muggles decían sobre ese asunto.

-¿Crees que es algo malo?¿Es lo que te han enseñado esos gilipollas de tus tíos?

-Bueno, mis tíos desprecian a los gays, por supuesto. Pero no era sólo por ellos. Toda mi vida me he sentido diferente, raro y no quería... ser más raro aún.

-Pero acostarse con hombres no tiene nada de raro, Harry. La mayoría de magos que conoces lo han hecho alguna vez. No todos, claro, pero muchos sí.

-El mundo muggle no es igual. Pero da lo mismo. El problema más gordo es que tú estabas casado. Si admitía ante mí mismo que me había enamorado de ti¿qué me esperaba? Pero cuando nació Orion y te vi con él... Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar con vosotros. Y cuando quedábamos era horrible y genial a la vez¿me entiendes? Hasta aquel día, cuando no pude aguantar más y te besé.

-Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Bueno, hasta esta noche. Y Harry, no me alegré de descubrir que te habías colgado de mí. Sonreí porque no me había sentido nunca tan feliz.

-Me habría enfadado contigo hubieras hecho lo que hubieras hecho, Draco. Tenía que alejarme de ti. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Así que traté de olvidarte como pude y al cabo de unos meses empecé a salir con Lisa e intenté convencerme de que sólo había sido una locura pasajera... pero seguía queriéndote. Y entonces os atacaron en la mansión y... Te oímos gritar y justo cuando pudimos distinguir a Lestrange cortaste el grito en seco. Pensé que te había matado, Draco y creí que me moría yo también.-Esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada-. Di un bonito espectáculo, llorando y besándote y pidiéndote por favor que no estuvieras muerto.

-Oh, Harry...-Tenía que besarlo. Sencillamente tenía que besarlo. Y ahora podía. Genial-. Eso era lo que no sabías si recordaba¿verdad?

-Fue todo muy raro. Me imaginaba que estabas destrozado por la muerte de Serena, estaba preocupadísimo por ti y, a la vez, me sentía como un cerdo porque te deseaba tanto como antes y... y encima no estaba nada seguro de lo que tú podías sentir por mí.-Entonces se lo quedó mirando como si no terminara de creer que estaba allí con él-. Draco, todo lo que me has dicho antes, cuando estábamos allá arriba¿era verdad?

-Hasta la última palabra.

Harry sonrió con una expresión maravillada ojos y volvió a besarlo. Draco se sentía tan feliz que temía que en cualquier momento fueran a salirle patronus por las orejas. Jamás había disfrutado especialmente de esos momentos de intimidad después del sexo; pensaba que eran cosa de chicas y, de hecho, con la mayoría de sus amantes masculinos consideraba que había sido cumplido con creces si se molestaba en recordar sus nombres. Pero con Harry era distinto. A su lado, cosas que antes habían parecido ñoñas y sensibleras resultaban tan necesarias como el aire que respiraba.

Después del achuchón, Draco le sonrió juguetonamente.

-Está bien, Harry. Me has contado el cuándo y el cómo. Te falta el por qué.

-¿Quieres que te cuente por qué me he enamorado de ti?

-Por supuesto. Tengo curiosidad por saber a qué se debe esa debilidad repentina por los chicos malos.

Harry lo miró con condescendencia y Draco pensó que iba a decirle que no era tan malo, pero luego meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

-No me extrañó nada que tu patronus fuera un hipogrifo¿sabes? Me recuerdas a Buckbeak.

-Mal comienzo, Potter. Muy mal comienzo.

-No, no es nada malo. Tú eres... orgulloso y distante y no dejas que se te acerque cualquiera, igual que él. Pero cuando alguien te gusta... entonces eres genial. Y... no sé, haces que esas personas se sientan un poco especiales.-Se rio suavemente, como si estuviera recordando algo-. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido nunca, Draco. Eres divertido, irritante y estás lleno de contradicciones y te mueves como si fueras una pantera rubia . Pareces hielo por fuera, pero quieres y odias con toda la intensidad del mundo. Te admiro por cómo resististe las torturas de Voldemort; creo que eres muy valiente, Draco, mucho. Me haces reir cuando nadie puede hacerme reir y me encanta ver cuánto quieres a Orion. Y, además...

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco, que se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

-A ti mi fama te importa una mierda. Tú siempre me has visto a mí, a Harry. Hay muy poca gente que lo haga. O soy el salvador todopoderoso y sabio del mundo mágico o una molestia que no debería tener ideas propias. O peor aún, un futuro peligro. Pero yo no soy nada de eso.

-Lo sé.

-Y a ti sólo te intereso yo. No me tienes idealizado ni quieres nada del Chico-que-vivió. Si no fuera así, habrías intentado utilizar nuestra amistad para ganarte las simpatías de la gente o del ministerio. Pero no lo hiciste nunca. Y creo que eso, viniendo de un Slytherin, significa muchísimo.

Draco recordó lo que solía pensar la gente cuando los veía juntos y encontró irónico que Harry pensara que podría haberlo utilizado para ganarse las simpatías de nadie. Pero después imaginó lo que dirían cuando se supiera que eran más que amigos y sintió una corriente de realidad deshaciendo la nube de felicidad en la que había estado flotando desde que Harry le había dicho que le quería. Con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y se puso boca arriba. Iban a machacarlos. Algo así iba a ser necesariamente un escándalo. Y él estaba dispuesto a aguantar cualquier cosa; lo había hecho antes y volvería a hacerlo y ni siquiera le importaba si era el precio por tener a su lado a la única persona que había amado nunca. Pero sí le dolía pensar en lo que le esperaba a Harry.

-Harry¿tienes idea de cómo van a reaccionar todos cuando se enteren de esto?

-Draco¿tienes idea de lo poco que me importa?-replicó Harry, en tono ligero.

-¿Sí¿Qué dirán Ron y Hermione¿Qué dirán los Weasley¿Eso tampoco te importa?

-Hermione supo que me había enamorado de ti antes que yo. Y Ron se enteró después de lo del beso. No les hizo ninguna gracia, pero...si se dan cuenta de que soy feliz, acabarán aceptándolo. Y en cuanto a los Weasley... no sé qué harán. Pero cuando nos hicimos amigos no me obligaron a elegir y no creo que me obliguen ahora.

-¿Qué elegirías?-preguntó Draco, riñéndose a sí mismo a medida que se escuchaba por mostrarse tan inseguro. Pero Harry, al fin y al cabo, ya había elegido una vez a un Weasley por encima de él.

-No seas tonto, Draco. A ti, siempre a ti.-Le dio uno de esos besos largos y apasionados que le salían tan bien-. ¿Y tú¿Intentarías llevarte bien con ellos¿Con Ron y Hermione, por lo menos?

No era una petición inesperada.

-No sé si algún día llegarán a gustarme, pero lo intentaré de verdad.

-Genial, gracias-dijo Harry, satisfecho.

-Harry, ellos no son los únicos que me preocupan. Van a... van a decir cosas horribles de ti¿no lo entiendes? Volverá a salir lo del nuevo Señor Tenebroso, puedes contar con ello. O se pensarán que te estoy dominando con alguna oscura magia sexual. Y para algunas personas dejarás de ser el Chico-que-vivió y te convertirás en un maricón que se pone a cuatro patas por un Malfoy, ni más ni menos.

Su crudeza había sido deliberada, para avisarle de lo que le esperaba, y se preparó para resistir su expresión herida. Sin embargo, Harry sólo lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...-Dio un suspiro de frustración-. Nada.

-Escucha, Draco, tú y yo nos parecemos en algunas cosas, pero en otras somos completamente diferentes. Y yo no soy Snape, no sé qué te pasa por la cabeza sólo con mirarte¿comprendes? Necesito que me cuentes las cosas.

-Es que no sé si no vas a arrepentirte.

-No. ¿Te vas a arrepentir tú?

-A mí me da igual lo que digan de mí-dijo con sinceridad. Sabía que le esperaba la peor parte, pero estaba listo-. Soy un Malfoy; damos por sentado que todo el mundo piensa que somos unos bastardos crueles e interesados. Es casi un motivo de orgullo familiar. Pero tú... te mereces algo mejor.

Harry le acarició el pecho.

-Ya tengo lo mejor, Draco. Si quieren pensar que soy el nuevo Señor Tenebroso, que lo piensen. Otro día me explicarás lo de esa oscura magia sexual tuya; suena interesante. En cuanto a si me pongo a cuatro patas o nos hacemos todas las posturas del Kamasutra una detrás de otra, no creo que sea asunto de nadie. Draco, ellos no son los que me hacen felices. Ni los que hacen desaparecer las pesadillas casi del todo. Y tú no eres el único que aporta problemas a la relación, te lo aseguro. Ya sé que no va a ser fácil, pero mi vida no ha sido fácil, estoy acostumbrado. Tú aguanta¿vale? Yo también aguantaré.

------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, después de un par de horas de sexo matutino, arrumacos y desayuno, Draco se Apareció en Malfoy manor y se fue a buscar a Snape y Orion. La elfina, Mika, le dijo que estaban en el Jardín de los Lirios. Draco fue caminando hacia allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa incontenible en los labios, sintiéndose absurda y estúpidamente feliz. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza y aunque no había dormido mucho-oh, Merlín, lo que habían hablado también-, su sueño había sido tan profundo y tan limpio, libre de pesadillas, de inquietud, que sólo por eso le habría dado las gracias de rodillas.

En el jardín favorito de su madre, donde Draco sabía que tendría mil recuerdos de Lucius, Snape estaba escribiendo una carta. A pesar del calor iba, como siempre, vestido de negro y con mangas largas hasta la muñeca que ocultaban la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo. Orion, a sus pies, jugaba con su puffskein bajo la mirada vigilante de Womby, el otro elfo nuevo.

-Buenos días-saludó, yendo hacia ellos.

-Papapapa-le llamó Orion, poniéndose torpemente de pie.

Draco cruzó una mirada sonriente con Snape y agarró al niño en brazos.

-Hola, Ori, enano. ¿Te has portado bien?¿Has sido bueno?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? Muy bien_.-_Se giró hacia el profesor, que trataba de parecer frío e indiferente aunque la risa se le escapaba por los ojos-. Hola, Severus.

-Deduzco que Potter no estaba muy afectado por su ruptura con la señorita Turpin.

-No, no mucho-dijo, sentándose en una silla y dejando a Orion en su regazo-. Creo que le gustan más los rubios guapos, ricos y con una fama espantosa.

-Figúrate... Pero Draco, no sería muy inteligente por vuestra parte dejaros ver juntos cuando hace tan poco tiempo de la muerte de Serena-le advirtió suavemente.

Los ojos brillantes de Draco se apagaron un poco.

-No, ya lo hemos hablado. Intentaremos mantenerlo en secreto todo lo que podamos.-Meneó la cabeza, pensando en Serena-. Por mucho que quiera a Harry, nunca deseé que pasara esto. No así.

-Nunca he pensado otra cosa. Y no vas a resucitarla siendo infeliz. Aunque por qué necesitas a ese Gryffindor inútil para ser feliz es algo que escapa a mi comprensión.

Draco esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo que trataba de devolverlo al estado de atontamiento con el que había llegado.

-Ya será menos. Ayer prácticamente me echaste en sus brazos.

-Porque no aguantaba tus patéticos lloriqueos un solo segundo más.-Sus labios finos se fruncieron con fastidio-. Potter... De todas las molestias que me has causado en tu vida, esta es la peor. Como si no tuviera bastante con un crío idiota y arrogante en mi vida, ahora tengo que aguantar a dos.

Pero Draco sabía que aquello significaba que el profesor acababa de tomar a Harry bajo su complicada, extraña y feroz protección y sintió impulsos de abrazarlo.

-No te merecemos, Severus-dijo, en tono de falsa humildad.

-Eso no hace falta ni decirlo. Y no cuentes conmigo para que te haga de canguro también esta noche. Al contrario de lo que pareces suponer, tengo una vida.

-No contaba contigo, Harry va a venir aquí.-Hizo una mueca de diversión y extrañeza-. Harry Potter en Malfoy manor conmigo¿te lo imaginas?

-Créeme, trato de no hacerlo.

Snape estaba cómicamente gruñón aquella mañana y Draco cedió al impulso de chincharlo un poco.

-Vendrá a las seis.-Y dio el suspiro más melodramático que pudo-. Ya lo echo de menos.

-Por favor, vas a revolverme el estómago.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca había sido tan feliz.

-Quizás tu sistema nervioso no esté recuperado del todo, eso explicaría tu anómalo comportamiento.

-¿Qué crees que queda mejor: Draco Malfoy-Potter o Draco Potter-Malfoy?

-Un doble suicidio, sin duda alguna. Yo cuidaré del niño.

-Ah, ya sé: Draco-que-vivió.

-Increíble... He oído eso y mi cerebro no ha explotado.

-Y es tan jodidamente sexy...

Snape sacó su varita y le apuntó con aire amenazador.

-¿Crucio?

Draco se echó a reir.

-Está bien, está bien, ya me callo. ¿Te quedas un ratito más con Orion mientras me cambio de ropa y hablo con un par de cuadros?-El profesor asintió y Draco se levantó de la silla, dejando al niño de nuevo en el suelo. Entonces, antes de irse a la casa, se acercó a Snape y le dio un beso inesperado en lo alto de la cabeza-. Te quiero, Severus.

El profesor se apartó con la incomodidad de un niño de diez años obligado a recibir un beso de una tía solterona, pero luego meneó la cabeza y se rio suavemente.

-Yo también te quiero, mocoso.

-------------------------------------

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Draco se fue al comedor de invierno. Allí, sobre la chimenea, un cuadro de sus padres ocupaba el lugar de honor. Lo habían encargado poco después de que cumpliera los quince años; era el más reciente de ellos dos. Cuando lo vieron llegar, le sonrieron con cariño y una pizca de sorpresa.

-Draco, estás distinto-dijo Narcissa, como si no les hubiera visitado una semana antes.

-Hola, madre. He crecido, eso es todo. Hola, padre.

-Hola, hijo. Me gusta eso que te has hecho en el pelo.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego tomó aire. No estaba nervioso: al contrario que otros magos, había vivido toda su vida con los cuadros de sus antepasados y no caía en el error de tratarlos como a personas. Aquellas dos figuras elegantemente vestidas no eran sus padres y no intentaba ganarse su aprobación. Sólo quería que dejaran tranquilo a Harry cuando lo vieran por la mansión y que no indispusieran a los otros cuadros contra él. Pero sabía que iba a haber gritos. Muchos.

- He de deciros una cosa. Tenéis que entender que muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años. He tenido un heredero, como queríais. No sé si os acordáis de él, ya lo he traido aquí para que lo vierais varias veces.

-¿En serio¿Lucius?

Su padre también negó con la cabeza, pero no le dieron más importancia. Draco supuso que aún necesitarían unos meses hasta ser capaces de recordar que tenían un nieto, pero volvió a concentrarse en la misión que le había llevado hasta allí.

-Bueno, yo sé que queréis que sea feliz.

-Por supuesto que sí, dragón mío-le aseguró Narcissa, con dulzura.

-Pues resulta que he encontrado a alguien que me hace feliz. Un compañero de Hogwarts.

Sus padres se miraron con complicidad.

-Esa pieza de Blaise¿eh? Buen gusto, hijo, pero no te acerques a su madre.

-No, Blaise no. Quizás... no sea la persona que os imaginariais en primer lugar.

Lucius tragó saliva.

-No me digas que son Vince o Greg.

-¡Padre, eso es asqueroso! No, claro que no. Es Harry. Harry Potter.

La expresión de sus caras cambió en una fracción de segundo. Narcissa lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Lucius estaba pálido y temblaba de rabia.

-¿Qué?

-Me quiere mucho, de verdad. Y yo...

-¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO¡ESA BASURA DE MADRE SANGRESUCIA NO VA A ENTRAR EN ESTA CASA¡ESTÁS DESHEREDADO¡TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO!

-Padre, no es para tanto...

-¿QUIERES QUE QUIEN-TU-SABES NOS MATE A TODOS?

-Pero si está muerto.

-¡EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO HA RESUCITADO, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO¡OH, NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-Pero Harry vol...

-¿HARRY?¿HARRY¡ERES LA DESHONRA DE LA FAMILIA¡UN HIJO MÍO CON EL JODIDO CHICO-QUE-VIVIÓ DE LAS PELOTAS¡PREFERIRÍA QUE HUBIERAS MUERTO AL NACER¡SI LO VEO ENTRAR EN ESTA CASA LO MATO¡LO MATO!

-No puedes, cariño, eres una pintura-le recordó Narcissa, que llevaba todo el rato intentando calmarlo. Después miró a Draco-. Hijo, de verdad¿ese patán sin modales?

-¡MI HIJO CON ESE LACAYO DE DUMBLEDORE¡MI PROPIA SANGRE¡NO PIENSO CONSENTIRLO!

-Padre...

-¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA TU MADRE Y PARA MÍ¡NO ERES DIGNO DEL APELLIDO MALFOY!

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Bueno¡ya está bien! Hasta aquí hemos llegado.-Salió al pasillo, sacó la varita y usó el Accio para atraer a uno de los cuadros de la escalera. Cuando lo recogió, volvió a entrar con él al comedor, lo elevó en el aire con otro movimiento de la varita y lo situó cara a cara con el de sus padres, a un metro de distancia. En cuanto Lucius le vio, se calló en seco. Draco se situó entre los dos cuadros-. Abuelo...

Abraxas Malfoy lo miró. Aunque no había conocido a su nieto en vida, se habían visto tantas veces que la pintura había llegado a ser capaz de recordar su existencia.

-Draco¿qué sucede? Narcissa, estás tan bella como siempre, querida. Lucius, hijo¿eras tú el que gritabas?

-Espera y verás...

Draco miró a su padre con cara de ir a ajustar cuentas y se giró hacia Abraxas.

-¿Recuerdas a Voldemort, abuelo? Resultó ser un mago mestizo al que derrotó un bebé de un año, Harry Potter. Y cuando volvió a la vida, trece años después, el listo tu hijo le siguió de nuevo. Y Harry Potter volvió a matarlo. Gracias a tu hijo, que murió en la batalla, mi madre y mi mujer también están muertas y él y sólo él tiene la culpa de que los aurores estuvieran en la casa y de que el ministerio casi nos la quitara.-Aquello iba bien. Su abuelo estaba calentando motores y su padre parecía estar moviéndose pulgada a pulgada para colocarse detrás de su madre-. Y encima se atreve a criticarme y a decir que yo soy la deshonra de la familia porque después de recuperar la mansión que él estuvo a punto de perder y de conseguir que el apellido Malfoy vuelva a valer algo en nuestro mundo, me he liado con el mago que derrotó a esa rata de Voldemort. ¡Con el mago más poderoso de Europa!

La voz glacial de Abraxas Malfoy flotó en el súbito silencio sepulcral del comedor.

-Lucius Tiberius Malfoy¿eso es verdad?

-Tú no lo entiendes, padre-dijo Lucius, envarándose-. Ese chico ni siquiera es de sangre pura. Su madre era una sangresucia y

-¡A TI ESO NO TE DETENÍA A LA HORA DE METERTE EN LOS CALZONCILLOS DEL CHICO SNAPE¡Y SU PADRE ERA MUGGLE¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO SER TAN ESTÚPIDO¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ESE VOLDEMORT¡AURORES EN MALFOY MANOR¿Y TE ATREVES A CRITICAR A TU HIJO?

Draco se hizo como si se limpiara las manos, le guiñó el ojo a su madre y los dejó solos para que su abuelo le hiciera el trabajo sucio.

------------------------------------------------------

-Oh, Dios...-balbuceó Harry, rojo y sin aliento-.Oh, Dios mío...

Draco usó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para sonreir y darle un par de mordiscos en el cuello antes de quitarse de encima.

-Puedes llamarme Draco, hay confianza.

Harry dio un cansado resoplido de risa y él, que también necesitaba recuperar la respiración, se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba, satisfecho de cómo habían ido las cosas. Su primera vez había sido con Blaise, la primera vez de Blaise había sido con él y casi diez años después, le habría costado decidir quién de los dos había sido más torpe. Aquella noche, había usado todos sus trucos y habilidades para asegurarse de que la primera vez de Harry resultaba mucho más placentera.

Venticuatro horas juntos y todo iba bien. Harry le había contado mientras cenaban que había estado hablando con Ron y Hermione; ambos estaban dispuestos a intentar una tregua. Draco conocía demasiado bien a Harry para no notar que sus amigos aún tenían serias dudas sobre sus intenciones, y piaras de cerdos voladores abarrotarían los cielos de Inglaterra antes de que él sintiera que tenía que demostrarles algo a ellos, pero había prometido intentar llevarse bien con ellos y pensaba cumplir su promesa. Sabía lo importante que era para Harry. Quizás el muy insensato planeaba llevarlo en Navidad a comer a la casa familiar de los Weasley. Bueno, siempre podía cruzar apuestas con Severus sobre qué Weasley intentaría matarlo antes, eso sería entretenido.

-No puedo moverme-declaró Harry, en tono alegremente derrotado.

Draco sonrió con orgullo y lo acogió entre sus brazos.

-Estás bien¿verdad? No te he hecho daño.

-No, qué va. Ha sido... Guau.

-Ya te he dicho que te gustaría.-Con la mano libre buscó su varita y lanzó dos hechizos limpiadores sobre ambos.

-Ha sido fantástico.

Para Draco también había sido fantástico. Aquella había sido, de hecho, una de sus mayores fantasías, Harry desnudo, gimiendo y suplicando bajo sus caricias. Aún no terminaba de creerse que hubiera sido capaz de no perder el control y no dejarse llevar por su propio e insostenible deseo.

Pero la situación entera era en sí bastante increible. Draco miró a Harry, que estaba abrazado a él, mientras charlaban de naderías y pensó que tenía que ser un sueño. ¿Harry Potter y él, acaramelados después de una ronda de sexo fabuloso? En Hogwarts se habría suicidado si le hubieran dicho que iba a acabar así y ahora, sin embargo, ahí estaban y él se sentía absolutamente dichoso, lleno de unos sentimientos que había pensado con honestidad que era incapaz de sentir. El cuerpo de Harry estaba pegado al suyo, algo más corpulento, con cicatrices parecidas a las suyas y sus ojos miopes, sin las gafas, parecían más grandes y vulnerables. El pelo se le había alborotado más que nunca y sus labios estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados por tantos besos. Draco estaba seguro de aquella sería la última imagen que le vendría a la cabeza antes de morir.

-¿Qué les decías a tus novias muggles de tus recuerdos de guerra?-preguntó de pronto, con curiosidad, siguiendo con el dedo una cicatriz que tenía en el muslo.

-Un accidente de coche.

-¿La de la frente también?

-Sí.

-¿Y se lo creían?

-No sé. Pero seguro que no sospechaban la verdad.

-No, eso seguro-dijo Draco, besándosela. El efecto fue inmediato e inesperado y Harry se apartó de él de un respingo mientras lo miraba con expresión sobresaltada.-.¿Qué pasa?

-La has besado...

-Sí... ¿Por qué?-dijo, preocupado-. ¿Es que te duele?

-No. No, es que...-Parecía sinceramente impresionado-. Eres la primera persona mágica que se atreve a tocarla. Y ni las chicas muggles con las que he estado la han besado. ¿Es que no... no te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? Harry, no hay ninguna parte de tu cuerpo que me moleste besar.

-Pero... es una marca de Voldemort. Hasta las muggles notan que tiene algo malo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que tu cicatriz tiene algo de malo?

-Es lo que queda de él.

-La conexión que teníais acabó cuando él murió. Ahora no es más que una cicatriz. Y además, aunque aún contuviera algo suyo... ¿crees que me importaría? Es como... el pársel. También viene de él y me pone un montón que sepas hablarlo.

Hubo una chispa de agradecimiento en los ojos de Harry, pero enseguida desapareció. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba sumido en pensamientos nada agradables y casi lamentó haberle besado ahí. No le había parecido tan importante; de hecho, estaba seguro de que le había besado ya antes, aunque era muy probable que Harry no hubiera estado entonces en condiciones de darse cuenta.

-Estoy pensando en dejar el ministerio-murmuró Harry, sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco, sospechando que aquello no era un cambio de tema.

-Lo de Lestrange... Hay algo que no sabes.

-¿El qué?

-No tendría que haberlo matado, podría haberlo detenido con media docena de hechizos. Pero cuando llegué y te oí gritar en medio de la oscuridad... fue como si me volviera loco. Ni siquiera sé cómo hice desaparecer los efectos de los polvos peruanos, pero de repente estaba delante de Lestrange y... -Su voz bajó de volumen y su mandíbula se tensó-. El Avada Kedavra es cada vez más fácil y más satisfactorio, pero aquello no fue un AK normal. Lo reventé, Draco. Quedó como si... como si lo hubiera aplastado una bota gigante.

-Harry...

-En el ministerio a nadie le importa que esté asustado. Cuando estuve declarando en AI, en Asuntos Internos, la mayoría actuaron como si me mereciera una medalla, y unos pocos, como si acabara de demostrar una vez más que llevo el mismo camino que Voldemort. Yo sé que no quiero ser un mago tenebroso. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta que empezaron con las indirectas. Pero a veces... cuando pierdo el control como aquella tarde... No sé, me pregunto si no habrá algo de él dentro de mí¿comprendes?

Draco meneó la cabeza. Maldito Gryffindor santurrón...

-No, Harry, no es Voldemort. Sólo eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Has usado las maldiciones imperdonables varias veces y eres extremadamente poderoso. No está pasándote nada que no le haya pasado a Dumbledore, a Voldemort o al mismísimo Merlín. Hasta a mí me pasa. Cuando me atacaron en Bulgaria, uno de ellos usó la Cruciatus contra mí y cuando lo tuve inmovilizado, se la devolví con intereses. Y te aseguro que disfruté cada segundo. No me enorgullezco de ello, pero es lo que pasó. No puedes cruciar a alguien si no deseas causar dolor y no puedes matar a nadie con el Avada Kedavra si no deseas verlo muerto. Cuanto más usas esas maldiciones, más fácil es desear esas cosas. Y cuanto más poderoso eres, más daño puedes causar.

La expresión disgustada de Harry había ido desapareciendo a medida que le escuchaba.

-¿De verdad crees que sólo es eso?

-¿Sólo? Tu lado oscuro puede ser tan peligroso como el de cualquiera, Riddle incluido. Pero no te preocupes demasiado; aún estás más cerca de San Potter que de Voldemort.

-Cada vez tengo peor genio y menos paciencia-admitió, más para sí mismo que para Draco.

-Normal, si tienes que aguantar tantas gilipolleces. Yo ya habría cruciado a más de uno. Pero no sé si estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. No soy precisamente una persona fácil de llevar y... bueno, conmigo has dado muestras de bastante paciencia.

-Contigo es distinto-dijo, sencillamente. Entonces se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego lo miró con extrañeza-. Pero si esto es por usar maldiciones imperdonables¿por qué tú te has vuelto mejor persona?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Seamos francos, yo ya no podía ir a peor.

Harry se echó a reir.

-En serio, idiota.

-He mejorado en algunas cosas y he empeorado en otras-dijo, contento de ver que había conseguido animarlo. Era asombroso que se hubiera vuelto tan adicto a su sonrisa-. Cuando estuve en Italia con Blaise, un tipo me dijo algo que me cabreó un montón e hice estallar varios vasos sin querer. Eso nunca me pasaba en Hogwarts, y eso que allí tenía unas buenas rabietas de vez en cuando.

Harry asintió y sonrió un poco.

-Bueno... En todo caso, me alegra que no sea Voldemort.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien? A tus amigos o a Remus.

-Sí, pero ellos... se preocupan demasiado cuando les cuento esas cosas y eso me hace sentir peor, así que procuro no hablar del tema.

Draco suspiró melodramáticamente.

-Ah, Gryffindors... Un par de malos pensamientos y ya os creéis poseídos por un mago tenebroso.-Volvió a besarle la cicatriz-. Tienes suerte de que yo sea un Slytherin. Nosotros no nos impresionamos tan fácilmente.

----------------------------------------------------

NdA. ¡Que he vuelto a pasar de los 10¡17¡Y he llegado a los 200 reviews¿Os he dicho que os quiero¡Pues os quiero!

Lireve, hola. Sí, no te había entendido: Draco cree que Harry está enfadado con él, aunque yo diría que, a cierto nivel, sabe que la única manera de no volverse loco con la situación es poner espacio entre ellos. Y en cuanto a Harry y su modo de mirar a Draco... es que ya sabemos cuánto desea Harry atrapar la snitch, jeje.

Catzeruf, gracias

Kaede Sakuragi, sí, ha tardado, pero ya está aquí

Dani, hola guapa. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Entertain me Malfoy hola, guapísima. Me alegra que te rieras con lo del helado de chocolate y que pienses que la escena en la azotea es hermosa Pero Harry no le dice que quiere ir despacio hablando de la relación, sino que quiere que su siguiente vez dure muuuuuucho más. Pobre Sev¿de verdad han hecho una canción así? Lo dejan sin dignidad, jajajaja. Y tu gorrito de lana...jeje, ya me gustaría verlo. Y si a ti te debe un antídoto, a mí también, que conste. Hoy me estaba mirando el pelo y pensaba "me lo voy a rapar al cero, me lo voy a rapar al cero...".

Koneko no te preocupes por Sev, ya sabes que es como el enanito Gruñón de Blancanieves. En realidad se siente muy conmovido por vuestras palabras de aprecio, pero lo disimula porque tiene una imagen que mantener y todo eso. Desde luego, Harry y Draco se han tomado su tiempo, no pueden negarse.

HinoJM Tú lo has dicho¡por fin! No creas, yo en su momento me moría de ganas de escribirla y ahora me estaba muriendo de ganas de subirla. Y me hace muy feliz que te haya hecho muy feliz : ) En cuanto a Harry... pues ya ves, si no se alejaba de Draco iba a volverse loco y usó la primera excusa que pudo. Y en cuanto a Severus... qué bien le conoces... Estaba claramente emocionado. Él sólo amenaza con envenenar personalmente a las personas que le caen bien.

BGA, hola, encantada de saludarte. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, ya has visto que a Draco le preocupa la reacción de la gente... y no le falta razón.

Drakitap, hola, guapísima, siento que aún sigas resfriada, pobrecita : ( Si el cap te alegró el día, me alegro y me alegro. Yo tb habría caído con el primer beso de Draco, para qué vamos a engañarnos, pero Harry estaba aún muy confundido y le daba miedo pensar que Draco sólo se estaba desahogando con él y se sentía un poco culpable tb porque creía que era como aprovecharse de alguien que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Remilgos de Gryffindor, vamos. El objetivo del discurso de Draco era ése, demostrarle que siempre había estado en el centro de su vida. Y Harry... ay, pues Harry se muere al oirlo, claro que sí. Tienes toda la razón con Sev, ahí está aportando su granito de arena. Y Andromeda y Remus, jeje, que ellos también se dan cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando. Respecto a su mensaje... si él supiera la de fans que tiene esperando a que asome la patita por el mundo muggle... jeje. Besitos, ponte buena pronto.

Tefi, hola! Harry se pone nervioso porque no sabe si Draco se acuerda de cómo lloró y le besó al pensar que estaba muerto. Básicamente estaba muy liado y eso le llevaba a portarse de una manera muy rara. Una vez aclarado todo, sin problemas. Me alegro de que pudieras leerlo y que te gustara.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30 **Cosa de Gryffindor**

Después de una semana, Draco había recogido una cantidad asombrosa de nuevos datos sobre Harry. Si le besaba justo debajo de la oreja derecha, ronroneaba de verdad, como un gato. Tenía diecisiete pecas exactas en todo su maravilloso cuerpo. Cuando llevaba la iniciativa podía mostrarse dominante y juguetón, pero era fácil hacerle perder el control diciéndole cochinadas con voz suave e insinuante. Le gustaba dormir pegado a él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura. Estaba encandilado con Orion; si antes ya le había tenido cariño, no era extraño que ahora se sintiera un poco identificado con él, pues ambos habían perdido a sus madres casi a la misma edad y por motivos muy similares. Se sentía muy incómodo cuando los elfos domésticos le servían, tanto que la elfina, que era las más sensible de los tres, tuvo una crisis porque pensaba que no estaba cumpliendo bien con su tarea. Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con los cuadros de las paredes cuando estos le preguntaban quién era, pero fue a visitar un par de veces al Draco del cuadro con que el que había charlado unos años atrás. Le gustaba pasarle los dedos por el pelo y observar cómo se reflejaba en él la luz de los candelabros, del sol o de la luna, pero cuando estaban abrazados y medio adormilados, también era habitual que le acariciara la piel del antebrazo, libre de la Marca Tenebrosa. Era casi imposible darle un masaje porque tenía un montón de cosquillas. Seguía bailando tan mal como en Hogwarts, pero le gustaba mecerse agarrado a él al son de alguna canción lenta.

Y todas las mañanas Draco se sentía asombrado de encontrarlo a su lado y era recompensado con una mirada que expresaba el mismo asombro.

Aquellos días, separarse parecía una agonía y si no hubiera sido por Orion probablemente no habrían salido de la cama, pero el propio Draco le dijo a Harry que tenía que quedar con sus amigos.

-Van a pensar que te he secuestrado. Además, seguro que me pusiste de vuelta y media cuando pensabas que sólo estaba jugando con tus sentimientos así que ahora tienes que ir, retractarte y decirles lo maravilloso que soy y lo mucho que nos queremos.

-Ya hice todo eso después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

-Bueno, pues vuelve a hacerlo. Te apuesto cien galeones a que te dicen que han estado preocupados por ti.

Sin embargo, la primera persona que los vio juntos fue Snape. Draco quería cenar con él antes de que empezara el curso y se marchara a Hogwarts y lo invitó a la mansión. El profesor de Pociones llegó con su expresión sombría y reservada de siempre, pero pilló desprevenido a Harry cuando, en vez de saludarlo con una seca inclinación de la cabeza y pronunciar su apellido como si fuera una mala palabra, le llamó por su nombre de pila. Draco tuvo que esforzarse en no reir ante la expresión desconcertada de Harry mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Los dos Slytherin estuvieron conversando sobre pociones durante el primer plato, como si, sin necesidad de hablarlo, hubieran pensado que era mejor darle un poco de tiempo a Harry para que se acostumbrara a la nueva situación. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron con el asado de carne, Snape pareció considerar que el periodo de adaptación ya había durado suficiente.

-Y bien, Harry¿puedo saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Draco?

Harry, que estaba bebiendo vino en ese momento, escupió la mitad en su plato y hasta el propio Draco dejó caer el tenedor.

-¡Severus!

El profesor parecía indiferente al efecto que había causado, pero Draco sabía que estaba muriéndose de la risa por dentro. Ah, maldito traidor escurridizo, iba a vengarse por las frases empalagosas del otro día.

-Alguien tiene que preguntarlo-dijo, sin perder su tono frío y decidido-. ¿Y bien, Harry¿Estás dispuesto a comprometerte o Draco es sólo un nombre más en tu... lista de conquistas?

-No, yo... Eh... Yo... Él no es sólo...eso.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

-No suenas muy seguro. No me gustaría pensar que estás intentando aprovecharte de su ingenuidad.

A Harry pareció costarle creer, no sin motivos, que alguien creyera que Draco tenía ingenuidad de la que aprovecharse.

-¿Qué? No, o sea...

Pero Draco ya no había podido aguantar más la risa.

-Oh, por favor... Harry, te está tomando el pelo. Severus, deja de ponerlo nervioso.

-Sólo son unas preguntas perfectamente razonables.

-Sí, en el siglo XIX y entre muggles.

-Tú sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti, Draco.

-Yo no tengo una lista de conquistas-remarcó Harry, con voz firme.

-Te odio, Severus.

Snape esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, pero dejó de marear y terminaron de cenar charlando sobre la nueva programación del teatro. Aquella temporada iban a estrenar la primera obra de un autor mágico, una bruja irlandesa que había escrito una comedia hilarante sobre un profesor medio chiflado que decidía abrir una escuela para trolls, y había mucha expectación. Harry también participó en la conversación y Draco se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no parecía desear estar a mil millas del profesor de Pociones. Y aunque no le había pedido a ninguno de los dos que hiciera el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con el otro, pues su idea del respeto incluía permitir que la gente odiara a quien quisiera, sabía que su vida sería mucho más fácil si Harry conseguía llevarse bien con Snape.

-No me importa lo que piense de mí-le dijo aquella noche, cuando ya estaban acostados-. Te quiere como un padre y cuida de ti; eso me basta.

-Tu sacrificio es muy romántico, pero innecesario. A Severus le caes bastante bien... al menos todo lo bien que le puede caer alguien, claro. Además, no pretenderás que te sonría de pronto, la impresión podría matarte. Está yendo poco a poco por tu propia seguridad.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-Si tú lo dices... Pero el próximo sábado podríamos cenar con Ron y Hermione en mi casa.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar traslucir su falta de entusiasmo, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

-Claro¿por qué no?

-Draco...

-Te prometí que lo intentaría y lo intentaré. Pero Harry... sé realista¿quieres? Cada vez que Weasley me ve, piensa en mi padre y en lo que hizo. Y en todas las cosas que le hice yo en Hogwarts, también, supongo. Aunque te haya dicho que también va a intentarlo, puede que le estés pidiendo demasiado.

-Ya veremos.

-Lo consideraremos un éxito si nadie sale malherido-añadió Draco, mordaz.

-Ten fe, ten fe... Por cierto, he estado pensando en lo de dejar el ministerio.

Draco lo miró con atención. Aquello le importaba mucho más que los pesados de sus amigos. Habría preferido que Harry fuera cualquier cosa antes que un auror. Su desprecio por ellos siempre había sido real, y no sólo porque le hubieran enseñado a verlos como al enemigo. Los aurores sólo eran un instrumento en manos del ministerio, piezas del ajedrez que se movían en la dirección que querían sus amos. Sí, habían luchado contra Voldemort, pero antes de eso, bajo las órdenes de Cornelius Fudge y Dolores Umbridge, habían intentado arrestar a Dumbledore y habían atacado a Minerva McGonagall. No decidían contra quién luchaban y Draco había aprendido a valorar esa libertad por encima de todo.

Por no hablar de que, antes o después iba a tener que pensar en el secreto que guardaba en Nueva York y afrontar que Harry iba a sentirse cualquier cosa menos complacido si algún día se enteraba.

Mejor después.

-Dime.

-Me gusta ser auror-dijo lentamente-. Me gusta mucho. Pero no creo que en el fondo sea bueno para mí. Me jode reconocerlo, porque Ron lo lleva bien, y Colin y Tonks, y una parte de mí piensa que si ellos pueden, yo también debería poder. Es como reconocer que los que me acusan de ser mentalmente débil tienen razón¿entiendes? Pero no me está sentando bien.

-No tiene nada que ver con la debilidad mental, Harry. Es el poder. Piensa en Dumbledore: él también habría sido un gran auror, pero en tiempos de paz, prefirió dedicarse a otra cosa. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué?

"_Porque era un viejo manipulador que sabía que el puesto de director de Hogwarts es uno de los más influyentes y poderosos de nuestro mundo, pero yo también soy un manipulador y diré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor"._

-¿Crees que era por esto?

-Seguro que fue una de sus razones.

-Bueno, tu teoría me gusta más que la de la debilidad mental. En cualquier caso, lo dejo. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero está decidido. Y tampoco es como si necesitara el dinero, con la herencia de mis padres y de Sirius.

"_Genial, genial, genial"._ Seguro que algunos lo verían como una prueba más de la mala influencia que supuestamente tenía sobre él, pero le daba lo mismo.

-Estupendo. No quiero que acabes como Moody.

-¿Paranoico?

-No, la paranoia es una cualidad que aprecio. Me refiero a tuerto, con la cara llena de cicatrices y sólo una pierna. Soy una persona muy superficial, Harry, no sé si podría quererte en ese estado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy conmovido.

-Además, con los turnos tan asquerosos que tienen los aurores no podrías prestarme toda la atención que necesito y tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo me pongo cuando no me haces caso.

-La niña de El Exorcista-rio Harry, mirándolo con afecto.

-¿Quién?

-Una peli, da igual. Sí, esa podría ser mi nueva heroica misión. Mantenerte tranquilito para que no vayas por ahí haciendo de las tuyas.

-El mundo mágico te lo agradecerá.

Harry le dio un beso largo y profundo, presionándole contra la cama para que no pudiera hacer otra cosa excepto devolvérselo.

-Es un trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------

El sábado, después de comer, ellos dos, Orion, su puffskein y la elfina se trasladaron al piso de Kensington. Nada más llegar, con un gesto rutinario, Harry enchufó la tele y dejó puestas las noticias. Draco observó las imágenes unos segundos y se acordó de lo fascinados que se quedaban Greg y Parkinson frente a ella.

-Esa tele tiene que ser muy... adictiva.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. La verdad es que nunca la había visto mucho hasta que me instalé aquí.

-¿Y con los Dursley¿Ellos no tenían tele? Todos los muggles tienen tele.

-Sí, pero no me dejaban verla casi nunca. Además, prefería estar lejos de mi primo.

Draco puso la misma cara con la que le rogaba a Narcissa a los cinco años que le dejara repetir postre.

-Haaaarry, deja que los mate¿qué te cuesta?

Él se echó a reir.

-No, nada de muertes. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?

Draco se sintió sinceramente herido en su orgullo de clase.

-_Moi?_ Por supuesto que no. Que la prepare Mika.

-Quiero hacerlo yo. Me gusta cocinar. Y seguro que a ti también te gustaría si por una vez te sacaras el palo del culo. Es como hacer una poción.

-¿Y la vas a hacer tú? Entonces moriremos todos envenenados.

-Para tu información, soy un gran cocinero. Y tampoco se me daban tan mal las pociones cuando Snape no se dedicaba a ponerme nervioso. Pero si no te fías de mí, ayúdame y así podrás vigilarme.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento, Harry. Tengo que ocuparme de Orion.

Harry meneó la cabeza y se fue a la cocina mientras Draco se quedaba en el salón jugando con Orion y su puffeskein e intentando adivinar para qué servían todos los botones del mando a distancia. Como la elfina parecía un poco frustrada por no poder ayudar en la cocina, la puso a limpiar un poco; el Chico-que-vivió no vivió para ser tener su casa como los chorros del oro, eso estaba claro. Pero después de un rato, el olor que empezaba a llegar desde la cocina y el simple hecho de tener ganas de verlo le hizo ir hasta allá y tuvo que reconocer que Harry tenía un algo muy sexy mientras pelaba verduras con un trapo blanco sobre el hombro y cara de concentración.

-¿Sabes, Harry? A lo mejor hemos estado enfocando mal todo este asunto. A lo mejor tus tíos son unos pervertidillos y te ponían a cocinar porque habían descubierto lo absolutamente comestible que estás cuando cocinas.

-Draco, eso es lo más asqueroso y enfermizo que te he oído decir... ¿desde ayer?

-Bueno, pues es verdad, estás muy guapo.-Luego se fijó con más detalle en lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se llenaron de falsa inocencia-. ¿Esas tiras de zanahoria deben ser cada una de un tamaño, Harry?

-Es tan fácil sentarse ahí y criticar... Pero todos sabemos que si te sacabas notas tan altas en Pociones era sólo porque eras el niñito mimado de Snape.

Draco abrió la boca, indignado.

-¡Eso es mentira! Me saqué un Extraordinario en mi EXTASIS de Pociones, Potter, te lo recuerdo.

Harry sonrió con malicia y le tendió el cuchillo.

-¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Oh, maldita sea. El truco era patéticamente obvio, (y aplicado a las verduras, resultaba ridículo), pero aquella era una llamada a la que ambos habían respondido siempre en Hogwarts.

Draco puso la cara de pequeño bastardo que solía lucir entonces.

-Ya te gustaría-dijo, cogiendo el cuchillo.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Draco estuvo cortando todas las verduras en trozos prácticamente idénticos y cuando terminó, se había entretenido lo suficiente como para querer hacer más. Como había dicho Harry era parecido a preparar pociones, una actividad con la que siempre había disfrutado, y era divertido trabajar junto a él, intercambiando besos, bromas y pullas amistosas. Sin embargo, en cuanto llamaron al timbre, su buen humor quedó oculto bajo una máscara de simple cortesía. Harry le lanzó una última mirada antes de ir a abrir la puerta y saludar sonriente a sus amigos, que llevaban a su pelirroja hija con ellos.

-Hola. Eh, habéis traído a Lizzie. Hola, Lizzie.

-Hola, Harry-dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Lo siento, mi madre nos ha fallado a última hora y no teníamos con quién dejar a la niña.

-No pasa nada, nosotros nos hemos traído a Orion.

Draco, que se había quedado a una distancia prudente de ellos, se acercó un poco más, tomando nota automática e inconscientemente de sus reacciones. Tenía que reconocer que no parecían a punto de matarlo, ni siquiera Weasley; daba la impresión de que no sabían muy bien qué hacer ni cómo tratarlo. Y tenía ciertos deberes como co-anfitrión.

-Mi elfina puede ocuparse de los dos mientras cenamos.-Los dos se lo quedaron mirando-. Hola, Ron. Hola, Hermione.

Ella le saludó con un poco más de convicción que él, pero Draco lo esperaba; tampoco ardía en deseos de hacerse amigo de Ron Weasley. Después Harry dijo que la cena ya estaba preparada y mientras iban hacia la mesa, le acarició un momento la nuca, un gesto de cariño dedicado a tranquilizarlo, o a decirle que podía contar con él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y Draco sintió que se acordaba un poquito más de cuánto lo quería y un poco menos de lo mal que siempre le habían caído Ron y Hermione.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Ron empezó a contarle a Harry que en la Oficina de Aurores sólo se hablaba de su dimisión y que prácticamente lo habían asaltado por los pasillos media docena de veces para ver si podían sonsacarle a él la razón.

-Colin se cree que te han mandado a una misión ultra-secreta y he tenido que jurarle a Tonks que te habíamos visto y que estabas perfectamente.

-Le mandaré una lechuza mañana por la mañana-dijo Harry, con una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Es que llevas casi quince días desaparecido-le riñó Hermione amablemente-. Todos sabemos cómo son las cosas al principio de una relación, pero tienes que dar señales de vida de vez en cuando.

-Sí, mamá.

Draco se sentía inesperadamente fascinado. En Hogwarts había pasado mucho tiempo observándolos, preguntándose de qué hablarían, acumulando nuevos motivos para odiarlos, envidiando sin darse cuenta a Ron y a Hermione por ser los destinatarios del cariño de Harry. Ahora tenía la ocasión de contestar todas las preguntas que se había hecho entonces. Y las respuestas no eran demasiado especiales, porque el famoso trío no tenía grandes conversaciones-habría sido difícil, con dos mastuerzos como Weasley y Harry-ni parecía en posesión de arcanos secretos; sólo eran tres veinteañeros que habían sido íntimos amigos desde los once años, habían pasado por mil cosas juntos y se preocupaban unos de otros. Sin embargo, era agradable saberlo por fin, como si hubiera atado un cabo suelto.

Claro que en ocasiones anteriores, el heredero de Gryffindor no se distraía cada dos por tres besando al niño malo de Slytherin. Harry se había mostrado un poco cohibido delante de Snape, pero era obvio que no se sentía así delante de sus amigos aunque Ron y Hermione no parecían del todo cómodos; Draco, por su parte, estaba descubriendo que tanta carantoña hacía muy difícil seguir manteniendo la actitud reservada que provocaban en él. De vez en cuando le parecía oir la voz de sus padres recordándole que el afecto era algo que sólo debía mostrarse en la intimidad, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Además, así la cena era más soportable y hasta se veía capaz de encontrar rasgos positivos en Ron y Hermione. Ella no hablaba con la boca llena, por ejemplo. Era inteligente, y ahora que eso no le suponía a él un disgusto con Lucius, podía verlo como una virtud. En cuanto a Ron... era verdad que ya no lo miraba con el odio de antes. Draco recordó que Harry había parecido muy seguro de ese cambio y su instinto le dijo que aquello estaba relacionado con el ataque de Rabastan Lestrange. Quizás Weasley había descubierto allí que no lo aborrecía tanto como pensaba, o que le había estado deseando más daño del que era capaz de ver hecho realidad. Esas cosas pasaban; que se lo dijeran a él, que había soñado con ser mortífago e ir por ahí asesinando muggles y traidores a la sangre.

Entonces se oyó un pitido agudo y molesto y Draco y Ron dieron un respingo muy similar ante la mirada divertida de Harry y Hermione.

-Es sólo el teléfono, que no cunda el pánico-dijo él, riendo por lo bajo mientras iba a contestar.

Quien fuera que llamaba, requería algo de intimidad. Harry les hizo un gesto de disculpa y se fue a hablar a la cocina. Draco miró entonces a Ron y a Hermione, que también le estaban mirando.

Hora de enseñar unas cuantas cartas.

-Será mejor que os acostumbréis, porque no voy a soltarlo.

-Lo mismo decimos-replicó Ron-. Harry es nuestro amigo.

-Ninguno estaría aquí si no le quisiéramos¿verdad?-intervino Hermione-. Pues ya tenemos los tres algo en común. Draco, yo he que reconocer que nunca le había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera antes de la guerra. Aún no entiendo cómo ha pasado, la verdad, pero desde luego le sientas muy bien. Cuidánoslo¿quieres?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa sincera y asintió.

-¿Seguro que no es un pasatiempo?-inquirió Ron, aún con desconfianza.

-Bueno... considerando que van a acusarme de no querer a mi mujer y de corromper al maravilloso y perfecto Chico-que-vivió creo que podría encontrarme otro puto hobby, Weasley.

Los dos Gryffindors fruncieron el ceño con preocupación y determinación.

-Sí, y a Harry también le espera una buena-dijo Hermione-. Pero no vais a estar solos. Si necesitáis que hagamos algo por vosotros, sólo tenéis que decirlo. Es indignante el modo que tiene la gente de meterse en la vida privada de los demás. Y ese Profeta... Es una auténtica vergüenza de periódico. ¿Has leído alguna vez el Times o el Guardian? No tiene ni punto de comparación.

-Sólo es la voz del ministerio.

-Pero un periódico debería ser más que eso. El problema es que el mundo mágico no se ha enterado aún que se supone que los medios de comunicación deben ser objetivos.

Aquel debía ser sin duda un tema que la indignaba especialmente, porque estuvo hablando sobre él hasta que Harry regresó unos minutos después, disculpándose por la tardanza y con una expresión en la cara que indicaba a las claras que no había estado seguro de encontrárselos a todos vivos tras su vuelta.

-Perdonad, es que no me dejaba colgar.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Draco, con curiosidad. No había pensado demasiado en el lado muggle de la vida de Harry.

-Emma, una chica con la que salí un par de semanas antes de empezar a salir con Julianna.

"_Emma, odiamos a Emma"._

-¿Y qué quería?

-Quedar conmigo. Pero ya le he explicado lo que hay, así que no creo que vuelva a insistir. ¿Qué hay de vosotros¿Por qué estabas tan indignada moralmente esta vez, Mione?

-Her-mione. Her-mione. Y era por la basura de periódico que tenemos que sufrir.

-No lo dirás por El Profeta, esa cumbre del periodismo.

-Esa fuente de información rigurosa-añadió Ron, sonriéndole a su mujer.

-El buque insignia de la independencia y la libertad de expresión-añadió Draco, dispuesto a poner su granito de arena.

-Exacto, ese montón de tinta y papel malgastado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, quitaron la mesa en un momento y se sentaron a seguir hablando en los sillones que había frente a la tele. Draco se sentía un poco más cómodo y tenía la impresión de que a los demás les pasaba lo mismo. Quizás estaban asombrados de ver que habían conseguido llegar al postre sin que nadie intentara maldecir a nadie.

-Draco¿eso que llevas al cuello es un chivatoscopio?-le preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad.

-Sí, japonés.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Draco intentó abrir el pequeño cierre de metal y, como no podía, le ofreció la nuca a Harry para que se lo quitara él. Después se lo dejó a Hermione, notando la ausencia de su peso en la base del cuello.

-Todavía no están disponibles en Inglaterra, pero pueden comprarse por correo.

-Por el módico precio de cinco mil galeones-añadió Harry, que había empezado a cambiar de canales con el mando a distancia-. Draco¿has estado tocando el mando? No hay ningún canal en su sitio.

-No, ha sido Orion.

Harry se fingió escandalizado.

-Qué vergüenza, echarle la culpa al niño.

-¿Y funciona?-le preguntó Ron.

-¿Echarle la culpa al niño o el chivatoscopio?-dijo Draco.

-El chivatoscopio.

-Espero que sí. No me ha avisado de ningún enemigo desde que lo compré.

Hermione se lo devolvió.

-Es precioso, nadie diría que no es sólo un colgante.

Draco se lo dio a Harry para que se lo pusiera y se estremeció cuando notó que le daba un beso en la nuca. Mmm. ¿cuánto tardarían Ron y Hermione en marcharse? Había sido bueno, no había insultado a nadie y tenía la sensación de que Harry iba a compensarle por ello, bendito fuera su sentimental corazoncito de Gryffindor. Finalmente, sobre las diez, empezó a ver indicios de que la velada había tocado a su fin.

-Ah, se me olvidaba-dijo Hermione-. El dieciocho, dentro de dos sábados, celebro mi cumpleaños con los amigos. ¿Podréis venir? La boda de Zabini es el sábado siguiente¿verdad?

-¿Quién va a ir?-preguntó Harry.

-Ginny, Tony Goldstein, Fred y George con quien quieran aparecer, Neville y Marie, esa chica francesa de mi trabajo.

"_Ni hablar",_ pensó Draco. Ginny y los gemelos habían sido los que peor habían reaccionado cuando Harry y él se habían hecho amigos y, además, al día siguiente la mitad del mundo mágico sabría que se habían liado.

-Nos lo pensaremos¿vale?-dijo Harry.

-Tú deberías ir-le dijo Draco-. Son tus amigos y, además, sería raro que no aparecieras.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos.

La elfina salió del dormitorio con Lizzie Weasley en brazos.

-Gracias, Mika-dijo Hermione, cogiendo a su hija-. Harry, un beso. Draco, nos vemos.

-Mándale una lechuza a mi madre y a Tonks si no quieres que me vuelvan loco-le dijo Ron a Harry, estrechándole la mano.

Después se giró hacia Draco y se miraron a los ojos una fracción de segundo. Parecían estar pensando lo mismo: no había salido tan mal, después de todo.

-------------------------------

Harry terminó yendo solo al cumpleaños de Hermione y Draco aprovechó para trabajar un poco en la solución a su extraño cabello. Por superficial que pareciera el reto, escondía mayores dificultades de las que había previsto en un primer momento; era, al fin y al cabo, producto de un hechizo de un mago terrible y poderoso. Sobre las once de la noche empezó a sentir sueño y, tras recogerlo todo, se Apareció en el primer piso. Como siempre, se acercó a asegurarse de que Orion estaba bien y vigilado por uno de los elfos y después se fue a su cuarto y empezó a desvestirse. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz mágica de su mesilla cuando Harry se Apareció en medio de la habitación, haciendo que Draco diera un bote sobresaltado.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

-No seas quejica-dijo, saludándolo con un beso que sabía un poco a chocolate.

-Se considera de buena educación Aparecerse en el vestíbulo, Harry. O al menos en el pasillo.

-¿Buena educación¿Quieres decir todo eso de decir "lo siento", dar las gracias y pedir las cosas por favor?

Draco sabía cuándo se imponía urgentemente un cambio de tema.

-¿Cómo ha ido el cumpleaños?

Harry se rio de su maniobra y empezó a desnudarse.

-Bien. Bueno, ha habido un momento en el que todo el mundo me estaba preguntando por qué había dejado de ser auror, pero por suerte no ha durado mucho. Ron y Hermione te mandan recuerdos. Y Neville también, cuando ya me iba. Ha debido imaginárselo.

Como buen mago de sangre pura, Longbottom nunca había escondido que jugaba en los dos equipos y, curiosamente, había sido uno de los primeros en decir en voz alta que el cambio de actitud de Draco era sincero. Harry había encontrado más fácil hablar con él de lo que estaba sintiendo por su antiguo enemigo que con Ron, que en aquella época echaba espuma por la boca al oir el apellido Malfoy y, además, toda su experiencia en el amor entre hombres era un poco de tontería hacia Victor Krum en cuarto.

-¿Qué le han regalado?

Harry fue haciéndole la lista mientras terminaba de desvestirse. Después fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes y volvió a la cama.

-Te he echado de menos.

Pero Draco estaba pensando en otra cosa e hizo caso omiso de su tentativa de acercamiento.

-Tendríamos que haberle comprado el chivatoscopio. Tú mismo viste cuánto le gustó el mío.

-Esto ya lo hemos hablado. Es pronto para hacer regalos tan caros por un millón de motivos.

Aquella había sido una de las conversaciones más incomprensibles que Draco recordaba haber tenido en su vida y todavía no entendía del todo sus explicaciones. Al parecer, la gente pobre podía ofenderse si les hacían regalos caros, incluso cuando la intención del regalo no era alardear. Curioso.

-¿Y en Navidad?

-Ya veremos-contestó Harry, acariciándole el pecho tentativamente.

-Tienes manías muy raras con el dinero.

-No es eso.-La mano de Harry iba ahora por el interior de sus piernas-. Draco, no quiero que pienses que... que tu dinero me interesa demasiado¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué iba a pensar... oh, Merlín... algo tan estúpido? Siem... siempre he sido... oh, sí, así, cariño... más o menos igual de rico... y eso no... mmmmm, Harry... eso no ha influido... en tus... sentimientos... por... mí.

Draco ya no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre él para empezar a besarlo. Durante un buen rato fueron un revoltijo de lenguas, manos y piernas y la habitación se llenó de jadeos, gemidos, cochinadas, pársel y palabras cariñosas. El último pensamiento coherente de Draco aquella noche fue dar gracias a Merlín por los hechizos silenciadores.

Llevaban ya unas horas dormidos cuando se despertó con la sensación de que alguien le había hablado.

-Draco...-dijo Harry, con voz tensa y algo trabada.

Él se espabiló en seguida, pensando que pasaba algo grave.

-¿Qué?

-No... ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Era una pesadilla. Draco trató de despertarlo con suavidad. Cuando vio que no daba resultado, le dio un empujón más fuerte.

-¡Harry!

Harry levantó el brazo como si estuviera blandiendo una varita invisible y Draco se salvó de recibir un puñetazo en la cara gracias a sus reflejos de Buscador.

_-¡Sectusempra¡Sectusempra! _No... ¡No! Draco, perdona...

-¡HARRY!

Aquello surtió efecto por fin y Harry se incorporó con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Harry tomó aire, lo soltó lentamente y se pasó la mano por la frente, empapada en sudor.

-Sí... Sí, ya me acuerdo.

Aquella era la segunda vez que tenía una pesadilla así de fuerte. La primera vez había soñado con la muerte de Hagrid y Draco lo había sostenido entre sus brazos mientras Harry lloraba y le pedía perdón al gigante por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer, ya que era el protagonista de la pesadilla. La idea le entristecía.

-Has soñado con aquella vez en sexto que luchamos en el baño de prefectos¿verdad?

Harry suspiró.

-No fue nuestro mejor momento¿eh?

Draco se acordó de aquel día y de una verdad que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Snape.

-Respecto a esa Cruciatus...

-Draco, no, no hace falta que digas nada.

-No, quiero contarte una cosa. No sé si va a ser mejor o peor, pero... creo que debo contártela.

Harry lo miró unos segundos y asintió.

-Está bien, dime.

-La presión era insoportable. Yo ya me daba cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de matar a Dumbledore y sabía que eso significaba mi muerte y la de mis padres.-Bajó la cabeza un segundo, apretó los dientes y volvió a mirar a Harry-. En un momento de flaqueza, hasta llegué a pensar en suicidarme, pero sabía que Riddle lo vería como una debilidad o una traición y mataría a mis padres igualmente. Entonces, cuando empezamos a luchar tú y yo... de pronto pensé que si me mataba el mismísimo Harry Potter...

Harry lo miró con ojos horrorizados.

-¡Intentaste provocarme para que te matara!

-Riddle no habría podido enfadarse conmigo por perder contigo, así que no lo habría pagado con mis padres. En aquel momento me pareció mi mejor salida.-Harry seguía conmocionado-. Ya te he dicho que no sabía si iba a ser mejor o peor.

-Joder...

-Ya... Míralo por el lado positivo: no te odiaba tanto como para querer cruciarte de verdad.

Harry se abalanzó sobre él y le besó con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

-Estúpido... Si vuelves a intentar algo así, te mato.

-Bueno, de eso se trataba-dijo Draco, mansamente-. La verdad es que me sorprendí al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba vivo. Severus me dijo que ni siquiera sabías el efecto del Sectusempra.

-No, claro que no. Si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría usado contra ti. Madre mía, cuando vi que te salían esos cortes y empezabas a sangrar...

-Pero si éramos enemigos, Harry. ¿O es que te gustaba un poquito aunque supieras que no podía gustarte porque era un mal bicho?

Harry, que aún estaba algo impresionado con la historia que acababa de escuchar, tardó unos segundos en darle una respuesta.

-No lo sé. Creo que fue porque te había visto llorar.

-Oh, te di pena-dijo, un poco desilusionado.

-La pena no tiene nada de malo, Draco. Es una emoción muy normal que indica que no eres un sociópata. Pero no fue sólo que me dieras pena... Creo que una parte de mí muy pequeña empezó a preocuparse por ti. Me habría gustado que me dijeras qué te pasaba. Sé que nunca lo habrías hecho, con lo mal que nos llevábamos, pero me habría gustado.

Draco pensó que las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Tal vez sus padres aún seguirían vivos, si lo hubiera hecho.

-Sí, todo habría sido mejor-murmuró, apartando con firmeza el dolor y los remordimientos-. Harry...

-¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué has soñado con eso? No creerás que voy a hacerte daño ni nada de eso¿verdad?

-No, no seas tonto. La novia de Fred trabaja en San Mungo y nos ha contado que hoy habían atendido a un paciente que había sufrido un Sectusempra y el novio de Ginny me ha preguntado si era verdad que yo te había lanzado uno cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Ese ha sido el segundo momento incómodo de la noche.

-No me digas que os habéis puesto a rememorar todas mis cabronadas en la escuela.

-No, Hermione ha cambiado de tema enseguida.

-Ah, bien por Hermione. Pienso regalarle el chivatoscopio para Navidades, digas lo que digas.

Harry sonrió un poco, pero luego lo miró con una expresión entre triste y cariñosa a la vez.

-Me alegro de no haberte matado, pijo idiota.

-Yo también, Harry, yo también.

--------------------------------------------

NdA¡Mil gracias a todas/os (no sé si hay algún chico, pero por si acaso) por los comentarios y las lecturas y las cosas bonitas que me decís!

Susi, hola. En los últimos libros, Harry se emparanoia un poco con la influencia que tito Voldie tiene sobre él, así que pensé que ahora podía estar un poco asustado de su propio poder. (Y tb lo puse porque creo que el horrorcrux que falta es él; si tengo razón y Harry sobreviviera al séptimo libro, podría agobiarse pensando que puede quedar algo de Voldemort dentro de él y esta escena del fic sería canon).

Lireve, k tal? Me alegra que te rieras con la conversación entre Draco y Sev, jaja. En cuanto a las cicatrices...soy muy curiosa respecto a ellas. Y si son cicatrices en plan "soy un tío duro" me muero, para qué negarlo. El fic tiene 34 cap y un epílogo, así que ya no queda mucho. Me da penita... Y lo de agradecerme haber puesto el fic en vuestras vidas...me faltan las palabras. Muchísimas gracias a ti, de verdad.

HinoJM habría sido "interesante" ver la primera vez de Harry, pero pensé que no encajaba bien en el estilo del fic. Y sí, a Draco le encanta fastidiar en el buen sentido.

Catzeruf, me alegra muchísimo que te sientas así por leer algo mío.

Drakitap, hola, espero que estés mejor de salud. Ya ves, al fic le ha llegado el momento de desbordar amor. Después de ventitantos capítulos de espera, tenía que explayarme un poco¿no? Como escritora, me moría de ganas de tenerlos juntitos a los dos y quería disfrutarlos un poco. Si Sev no incluye a Orion en el lote de "mocosos arrogantes" es porque lo considera más maduro y sensato que a Draco y a Harry, jajaja. Lo de los cuadros sería interesante, aunque creo que a otras personas también les haría más difícil superar la pérdida y estarían todo el rato junto al cuadro de la persona a la que echan de menos. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro como funcionan, la verdad. Pero Draco sí, y mira qué buen uso hace del cuadro de su abuelo, jajaja. He de reconocer que la broma del "oh, dios mío" es todo un clásico en los fics en inglés con mil variantes. Y ya has visto hoy que el primer contacto Draco-Weasleys no ha ido mal del todo. El hecho de que Ron estuviera en Malfoy manor aquella tarde ayuda a que se dé cuenta de que están realmente en el mismo bando... y también vio la desesperación de Harry al creer que Draco podía haber muerto y sabe lo enamorado que está su amigo. En el próximo cap. veremos más reacciones a la pareja. Besos y gracias como siempre por unos comentarios tan lindos

Entertain me Malfoy, jajajajajajajajaja, pobrecita, qué odisea! Ya es coincidencia lo del supermercado. Y a mí me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti en el bus o en el metro varias veces. Una vez iba leyendo "Mi familia y otros animales", de Gerald Durrell, y es que me retorcía de la risa, y como tú dices, sabes que te están mirando todos, pero no puedes parar jajajajajaja. Me alegro mucho de haberte hecho pasar un buen rato, aunque haya sido con un poquito de vergüenza también, jajaja. A mí tb me llaman la atención las cicatrices curiosas. Puedes mandarle a Sev el gorro por lechuza; ella sabrá dónde encontrarlo ;) Hasta mañana, guapa.

Tefi hola, gracias por las felicitaciones La conversación entre Draco y Sev ha gustado mucho, estoy muy contenta. Y sí, lo de Harry fue una reacción puntual porque se habían atrevido a hacerle pupita a SU Draco.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31 **Primeros pasos**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy manor_

_Wiltshire Inglaterra_

_15 de septiembre de 2004_

_Querido Blaise,_

_¿Cómo van los nervios antes de la boda?.¿Todo bien? Yo estoy mejor, no tienes por qué preocuparte. La muerte de Serena ha sido un golpe muy duro, pero como dice el profesor Snape, los Malfoy estamos hechos de un material muy resistente. _

_El mortífago superviviente fue finalmente extraditado a Alemania, donde le esperaban doce causas pendientes por asesinato. Ya ha sido juzgado y condenado al beso del dementor. Yo habría preferido tenerlo a mi merced en los sótanos de Malfoy manor aunque sólo hubiera sido por venticuatro horas, pero tendré que conformarme con lo que me han dado._

_Como habíamos acordado, llegaremos a Italia el jueves. Sólo quería informarte de que Harry Potter vendrá con Orion y conmigo. Espero que no hayas hecho planes para buscarme una acompañante para la boda. También confío en tu discreción para no ser recibidos por periodistas, capisci? Ya te contaré._

_Saluda a tu novia de mi parte. Harry también os manda saludos a los dos._

_Draco Malfoy_

_------------------------------------------_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Villa Claudia_

_Roma, Italia_

_18 de septiembre de 2004_

_Querido Draco,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que Orion y tú os encontréis más animados. Yo estoy bien, ultimando preparativos. El motivo de mi carta es que alguien me ha gastado una broma de lo más extraña. No le daría más importancia, pero han usado tu sello y puede que te hayan robado una de tus lechuzas. Alguien me ha escrito la carta que te adjunto haciéndose pasar por ti e insinuando que tienes una aventura con Harry Potter, nada más y nada menos. _

_Espero que encuentres al graciosillo. Te veo en la boda¿vale? Un abrazo._

_Blaise Zabini._

_---------------------------------------_

_21 de septiembre de 2004_

_Blaise, _

_eres idiota. La carta era realmente mía. Harry y yo estamos juntos. _

_Draco._

_-----------------------------------_

Draco levantó la vista de su libro cuando Harry entró en el salón.

-¿Ya has vuelto¿Cómo ha ido?

-Me voy a volar un rato-dijo, algo malhumorado-. Déjame la escoba.

Ups, había ido mal. Al día siguiente se iban a Italia y Harry había ido a decirle a los Weasley lo que estaba pasando entre ellos para que no se enteraran por la prensa o por la simple rumorología. A juzgar por la cara con la que había vuelto, no habían sido tan comprensivos como esperaba. Draco entendía que quisiera tranquilizarse un poco por su cuenta antes de contárselo, pero se sintió un poco inquieto. Cuando se trataba de Harry, la mitad del tiempo se sentía a la vez seguro e inseguro. No dudaba de su capacidad para atraer ni para seducir, pero aquello era distinto. Le recordaba a sus primeros vuelos sobre una escoba, cuando la excitación y la alegría del vuelo se entremezclaban con el miedo a caerse y estrellarse. En las seis semanas que llevaban juntos, había sido más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida, pero esa felicidad dependía de Harry y Harry podía marcharse algún día y destrozarlo. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo luchando por no acostumbrarse a él, preparándose para el momento en el que el sueño acabara. Y al ver que ya habían transcurrido dos horas y Harry no había vuelto, una parte de él empezó a preguntarse si los Weasley no le habrían hecho cambiar de idea.

Pero Harry regresó poco después y, aunque aún seguía serio, lo saludó con un beso posesivo que ya había aprendido a reconocer. Siempre le besaba así cuando hablaban de las posibles reacciones del mundo mágico a su relación, como si quisiera dejar claro que ahora que era suyo, nadie iba a quitárselo. Él también le daba besos parecidos por los mismos motivos.

-Supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor-le contestó, sentándose en el sofá con Orion en su regazo, cuando Draco le preguntó por los Weasley-. Molly ya se lo olía, Hermione ha estado preparándola un poco. Y ha reaccionado bien¿sabes? Me ha dicho que sólo quería lo mejor para mí, y que si yo estaba seguro de que tú me hacías feliz, tenía que intentarlo y todo eso. Ha estado genial.

-¿Y los demás?

-Bueno, sólo estaban Ginny y Fred.

-¿Y?

-Fred... bueno, Fred se ha marchado. Ginny y yo hemos tenido una bronca impresionante, pero al final hemos hecho las paces.

-Oh... Siento lo de Fred.

-Bah, ya se le pasará. Molly me ha dicho que hablaría con él y con George.-Orion intentó quitarle las gafas y él le apartó las manos con cuidado-. No, Ori, las gafas no son para jugar.

-¿Jugar?-dijo el niño, animado. Aquella era una de las últimas palabras que había aprendido.

-Sí, ahora vamos, un momentito-le dijo Harry.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?-preguntó Draco, un poco descontado-. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Bill Weasley?

-Bien, creo. No te responsabiliza de lo que pasó esa noche, Draco, eso te lo aseguro. Empezaste mal, terminaste bien, fin de la historia. Además, cree que tienes un par de huevos por resistir las torturas de Voldemort.

-¿En serio?-No sabía qué pensar.

-En serio. Así que no creo que le importe demasiado que estemos juntos. Y Charlie tampoco me dirá nada.-Hizo una pausa-. ¿Tú... le guardas rencor por lo de tu padre?

Draco pensó un momento. Odiar a los Weasley era un hábito de toda la vida y Charlie era el que más motivos le había dado. Pero era la familia de Harry, los que le habían hecho sentirse querido por primera vez en su vida. Y Lucius había sembrado las semillas de su propia destrucción.

-El otro final posible para él era el beso del dementor. Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.

Harry asintió brevemente.

-Los gemelos acabarán entrando en razón. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

-Bueno, a nosotros también nos costó asimilar lo que estaba pasando-le recordó, tratando de mostrarse generoso.

-Sí lo sé. Me he agobiado un poco, por eso me he ido a volar un rato. Pero estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

Harry asintió, sin querer darle más importancia.

-Listo para mañana.

------------------------------------

Cuando el Traslador Internacional los dejó en Anticus, Draco miró a Harry. Era la primera vez que salía del país y tenía ese brillo en los ojos, impaciente y curioso, de los turistas. Posiblemente pensaba más en ver monumentos y lugares históricos-mágicos y muggles-que en los inevitables cambios que les esperaban a partir de ese día. Quizás era lo más inteligente, ya que preocuparse no iba a suponer ninguna diferencia.

-A ver si vemos a Blaise.-Miró a su alrededor y distinguió la figura esbelta y morena de su amigo entre el gentío-. Ah, ahí está.

A Blaise le costó disimular su incredulidad cuando los vio acercarse juntos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Draco comprendió enseguida que aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y que antes de decir nada, querría informarse mejor y saber a qué atenerse.

-Hola, Draco, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Felicidades otra vez.

Blaise le pasó la mano por la cabeza al niño a modo de saludo y se giró hacia Harry.

-Potter, cuánto tiempo-dijo, tendiéndole la mano con una ligera indecisión.

-Desde séptimo¿no?-contestó Harry, estrechándosela-. Enhorabuena por la boda.

-Gracias. Bueno... ¿nos vamos a casa? Draco, tú puedes llevar a Potter¿no? Topey puede ir con Orion.

-A Harry-corrigió-. Claro. Topey, lleva a Orion a villa Claudia.

Draco le cogió la mano a Harry y usó la Aparición para llevarlo con él a casa de Blaise. Orion y Topey ya estaban allí y Blaise se Apareció un par de segundos después. Cuando entraron a la casa, Draco oyó a un par de personas charlando en el comedor y ruido de pasos en la planta de arriba; debía de haber otros invitados a la boda instalados allí.

-Hum... Bueno... He supuesto que queríais... compartir habitación-dijo Blaise, mirando a Draco como si no tuviera claro cuál iba a ser su reacción.

-Sí, claro.

Aquello probaba de una vez por todas que estaban juntos, pero Draco sabía que ahora Blaise se estaría preguntando por qué lo estaban. Era obvio que se moría de ganar por pillarlo a solas y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero era desaconsejable dejar que Blaise pensara que tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones. Durante casi una hora, se mantuvo pegado a Harry e hizo caso omiso de sus miradas inquisitivas. Después, suponiendo que no tenía sentido posponer más la confrontación, salió a una terraza desocupada. Unos segundos después, Blaise ya estaba a su lado.

-Draco, estoy alucinando-dijo, en tono risueño-. Sabía que habías conseguido poner a ese idiota de tu parte, pero... ¿cómo has conseguido que se cuele por ti de esa manera? Creía que sólo le gustaban las chicas.

-Yo he hecho cambiar de idea a más de uno.

Blaise meneó la cabeza con admiración.

-Qué cabrón... Siempre he sospechado que tenías ganas de ponerlo a cuatro patas¿sabes? Pero no pensé que fueras a conseguirlo.-Se echó a reir sin darse cuenta de que Draco lo estaba mirando con creciente frialdad-. Y sus amigos tienen que estar rabiando de pensar que te lo estás follando.

-Yo de ti vigilaría esa boca, Blaise-dijo, en un claro tono de advertencia.

-¿Por qué¿Qué he dicho?

-Ahora mismo, Harry está con Orion. ¿Crees que dejaría que un tipo al que sólo me estoy follando tocara a mi hijo¿Al heredero de Malfoy manor?

Blaise se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado la situación y miró a Draco con incredulidad.

-¿Quieres decir que... te gusta de verdad?

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Algún problema?-repitió Blaise-. Joder, Malfoy¿has perdido el culo por el héroe de Gryffindor¿Por el maravilloso San Potter y su jodido club de fans?

Aquella era precisamente la clase de reacción que Draco había intentado evitar.

-Quizás deberías recordar con quién estás hablando, Zabini.

Blaise frunció los labios en una mueca de desdén y desaprobación.

-Sí, con alguien que se pone de rodillas delante de Harry Potter. Nunca pensé que te vería caer más ba...

Con un movimiento veloz, Draco sacó su varita.

_-¡Serpensortia!_

A dos palmos de Blaise apareció una serpiente de dos metros, gruesa como un brazo de hombre. La serpiente se irguió amenazadoramente frente a él y Blaise, que no había tenido tiempo de sacar su varita. retrocedió dos pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-Draco...

-Sí, Blaise, perdona-dijo Draco, con voz muy dulce-. Me estabas hablando de Harry, continúa.

Zabini tragó saliva.

-No te atreverás.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Al fin y al cabo, el veneno no es mortal. Doloroso, sí, mucho, pero mortal, no. Por favor, termina de contarme lo que me estabas contando.

-Está bien... Está bien... Tú puedes salir con quien quieras.

-Eso ni siquiera se discute, Zabini.

-Pero no esperes que a la gente le guste pensar que vas con Potter, con los Weasley y con toda esa gentuza de Gryffindor. Madre mía¿qué crees que dirían tus padres si supieran esto?

Draco movió ligeramente la varita y la serpiente se acercó un poco más a Blaise.

-¿De verdad crees que mis padres son asunto tuyo?-dijo, en un tono cortés que rezumaba peligro.

-No, no.

-Bien... Blaise, pienses lo que pienses de Harry, vigila lo que dices delante de mí o de él o te arrancaré las pelotas y te las haré tragar. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí. Quítame a la serpiente de encima.

Draco la apuntó con la varita.

_-Reducio. Incendio.-_La serpiente miniaturizada se desvaneció con una pequeña llamarada y Zabini se relajó visiblemente. Draco bajó la varita, aunque aún no la guardó-. Si quieres que nos marchemos de tu casa, nos marcharemos.

Con un último esfuerzo, Blaise recompuso el semblante después del susto que se había llevado.

-No¿por qué? Tu gusto por los hombres puede haberse vuelto... excéntrico, pero somos amigos.

Draco se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

-Eso espero.

-¿El profesor Snape sabe esto?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué ha dicho? Pobre hombre has tenido que partirle el alma.

-Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo cuando venga el sábado.

-Me alegro de que Diana y yo vayamos a instalarnos en Inglaterra-dijo, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa de nuevo-. No quiero perderme un solo capítulo de este escándalo.

Entonces vieron que Harry estaba en la entrada de la terraza con mirada inexpresiva; debía de haber oído parte de la discusión. Blaise lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y él se reunió con Draco en el exterior.

-Yo esperaba algo como "amo a Harry apasionadamente y como amigo mío que eres, sé que lo entenderás", no "acéptalo o te azuzo a una serpiente de dos metros".

-Bueno, amo a Harry apasionadamente, pero me gustaría conservar mi amistad con Blaise.

-Sí, no hay nada como una serpiente para eso.

-Tú no le conoces. Para ser amigo suyo, tienes que dejarle claro que en un enfrentamiento con él llevas todas las de ganar. Y mi serpiente le ha aclarado que a pesar de ponerme de rodillas delante de ti, como ha señalado con tanto encanto, sigo siendo alguien a quien puede respetar.

-El respeto y el miedo son dos cosas muy distintas, Draco.

-Para Blaise, no. Oye... Harry, piénsalo. Lo ha criado una mujer que entierra un marido nuevo cada dos o tres años y ninguno ha muerto de viejo en su cama. No puedes esperar que su desarrollo emocional haya sido muy normal.

Harry consideró aquello unos segundos y después asintió con una mirada resignada.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Crees que conseguirás ganarte a Pansy sin amenazarla?

-Lo intentaré.

-------------------------------------

Harry estaba impaciente por ver los monumentos de la Antigua Roma y aquella misma tarde se fueron a dar una vuelta por la zona del Coliseo. A Draco nunca le había interesado demasiado la historia muggle y le ponía un poco nervioso pasear por calles atestadas de gente, pero valía la pena sólo por ver lo emocionado que estaba Harry con todo, desde la loca manera de conducir de los romanos hasta sus imponentes monumentos, las terrazas de las cafeterías o la arquitectura de los edificios. Cuando se encontraba con una inscripción en latín, le pedía que se la tradujera, y amenazó con querer pasar al menos un día en cada museo importante de la ciudad. Draco no tenía intención de hacer tal cosa, pero no discutió porque sospechaba que Harry, a pesar de su súbito interés por el arte, se cansaría de ver cuadros mucho antes que él.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y siguieron visitando la ciudad. En medio de tanta cultura, Harry tuvo un momento para quedarse embobado mirando el escaparate de una tienda de coches Ferrari. Draco tomó buena nota del modelo que le gustaba, recordando que le debía dos regalos de cumpleaños y uno de Navidad, y empezó a pensar cómo podría arreglarlo todo para comprarlo y llevarlo a Inglaterra sin que se enterara. Después almorzaron en un restaurante de la Piazza Navona, donde Orion causó un pequeño accidente cuando un brote de su magia natural hizo arder un mantel. Por suerte, ningún muggle llegó a darse cuenta de qué o quién lo había causado, así que no tuvieron que usar el Obliviate ni llamar al escuadrón desmemorizante.

A media tarde regresaron a villa Claudia. Draco dejó a Orion en las manos de Topey para que lo bañara y le diera la cena y él salió al jardín, donde Harry le esperaba tumbado en una hamaca y escuchando música con su MP3, cansado de tanto andar.

-Hazme sitio.

Harry paró la música, se apartó y hubo un forcejeo hasta que los dos se sintieron apretujados, pero cómodos.

-Menos mal que pesas poco, dragoncito-dijo, dándole un beso juguetón en la punta de la nariz.

-Dragoncito...-repitió Draco, con una sensación agridulce-. Mis padres me llamaban así de pequeño.

-¿Te molesta si yo...?

Pero los ojos de Harry eran demasiado verdes, sus labios demasiado rojos y su cuerpo demasiado querido para que a Draco pudiera molestarle nada en ese momento.

-No. No, me gusta. Pero sólo cuando estemos solos¿eh?

-Por supuesto, dragoncito, tenemos una reputación de tipos duros e insensibles que mantener.

-Me voy a arrepentir, lo presiento.

Harry se rio suavemente, volvió a besarlo y luego le pasó uno de los auriculares para que pudieran escuchar música juntos. A los dos les gustaban más o menos las mismas canciones y Draco se relajó mientras el cansancio del día se evaporaba e intercambiaba carantoñas con Harry. Entonces su chivatoscopio empezó a vibrar ligeramente y Draco, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió de golpe y se encontró a Pansy.

-Bonito espectáculo, Malfoy.

La voz era familiar y estaba cargada de asco y frialdad.

-Pansy, hola-saludó, tratando de ponerse en pie sin clavarle ningún codo a Harry.

-Blaise me lo ha dicho, pero no podía creerlo-dijo ella, con una mueca de repulsión-. ¿Con él¿Con el símbolo de Gryffindor?

-Creo que...

El chivatoscopio empezó a ulular, pero Pansy fue más rápida que ellos y apuntó a Draco con su varita.

-_¡Diffindo!_

Draco ahogó un grito de dolor mientras empezaba a sangrar por un corte que le cruzaba el torso en diagonal. Harry trató de detener a Pansy con un hechizo, pero Draco se había caído encima de él y no tenía buen ángulo para apuntar. Un segundo después, ella se había Desaparecido.

-¡Mierda! Draco¿estás bien?-exclamó, consiguiendo levantarlos a los dos de la hamaca-.¡ Contéstame!

La herida dolía mucho, pero Draco tenía experiencia suficiente para saber que no podía ser demasiado grave.

-Sí, sí.

Harry le apuntó con la varita.

-_¡Episkeyo! -_El corte, que era más aparatoso que profundo, dejó inmediatamente de sangrar y su alivio fue evidente-. Ah, menos mal... _Tergeo. Reparo_

Las manchas de sangre y el corte de la camiseta desaparecieron. Draco gruñó.

-La muy zorra...

Harry apretó la mandíbula y sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

-Voy a matarla.

Draco lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-No, no, no, si yo no puedo matar a los Dursley tú no puedes matar a Pansy. Déjalo, anda. Si hubiera querido hacerme daño de verdad, me lo habría hecho.

-¡Draco!

-Esto no es más que el equivalente mágico de una bofetada, Harry, de verdad.-Se puso en pie con lentitud, asegurándose de que no había perdido tanta sangre como para marearse-. Voy a hablar con ella. Si no he vuelto en una hora, conviértete en el Chico-que-vivió y acude al rescate¿de acuerdo?

-No, de eso nada. Voy contigo.

-Harry, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero no le caes nada bien.-Le apretó el brazo-. Estaré bien, en serio. Conozco a Pansy desde que los dos llevábamos pañales.

Draco aún tuvo que insistir un poco, pero consiguió que Harry renunciara a acompañarle y se fue a buscar a Pansy, que estaba en su cuarto, lanzando invectivas contra él. Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó una voz masculina y recordó que Pansy iba a aprovechar aquel viaje para presentarle a su novio. ¿Dos contra uno? Quizás si podía llamar a Harry. Pero luego tomó aire y entró sin llamar. La reacción de Pansy fue rápida, pero esta vez él estaba preparado y la desarmó con un Expelliarmus. Después apuntó al chico con una mueca de advertencia antes de que él le atacara.

-Daniel Fraser¿verdad? Yo soy Draco Malfoy, uno de los mejores amigos de Pansy.

-¡Tú sólo eres una rata traidora!

-Vamos, vamos, Pans¿qué manera de hablar es esa? Venga, dile a Daniel que se vaya para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Pansy apretó los labios y después de unos segundos, hizo lo que Draco le había pedido. Su novio no se dejó convencer fácilmente, pero al final salió de la habitación.

-Esto no cambia nada-exclamó ella, recogiendo su varita del suelo y guardándosela en el bolsillo-. ¿Cómo has podido enrollarte con ese gilipollas?

-Cariño, sería terriblemente fácil insultar a tu novio-replicó Draco, sentándose en la cama-. Y no he venido aquí a oir cómo insultas a Harry.

-A Harry...-repitió ella, con incredulidad-. Pero ¿es que no sientes ningún respeto por ti mismo¿Es que has olvidado todas las veces que te humilló cuando estabais en Hogwarts¿O lo que piensa de nosotros¿Cómo puedes tocarlo siquiera?

-Bueno, yo no fui exactamente un rayito de sol para él, Pansy. Y además, Harry ya no piensa de nosotros lo mismo que pensaba antes. No habría venido a la boda de Blaise si fuera así. Hasta se lleva mejor con el profesor Snape.

-¿El profesor Snape lo sabe?

-Lo sabe y me apoya.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Ni hablar, te lo estás inventando. El profesor Snape odia a Potter.

-Podrás verlo por ti misma cuando llegue.

Los dos sabían que Draco nunca se marcaría un farol así y Pansy aceptó a regañadientes que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Pero¿por qué él¿Qué hay entre vosotros? Blaise dice que le has dicho que te gusta.

¿Gustar? Aquello ni siquiera empezaba a describirlo.

-¿Recuerdas lo mucho que le odiaba en Hogwarts? Imagínate todo lo contrario.

Pansy retrocedió un par de pasos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estás loco... Oh, Merlín, estás completamente loco. ¿Te has... te has enamorado de él?

-No veo dónde está el problema, la verdad.

-¿No?-Frunció el ceño y bajó el tono de voz-. Dejemos a un lado que Potter y tú tenéis tanto futuro como un troll en un examen de EXTASIS. El problema está en Nueva York, maldito estúpido. Draco, como le digas algo... Como alguna vez se te ocurra pensar que tu san Potter podrá entenderlo...

Mierda, aquel era un tema en el que Draco realmente no quería pensar.

-La estúpida eres tú. ¿Por qué iba a decírselo¿Vas a decírselo tú a tu novio?

-No, yo no. Pero ahora ya no me fío de ti, amorcito del Chico-que-vivió. Te lo juro, como me traiciones, te arrepentirás.

-¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta aún de que tengo tanto que perder como tú?

-Bueno, tú ya me has oído.

Pansy se había atrincherado e iba a ser difícil sacarla de allí en ese momento, así que Draco se levantó de la cama con un gesto elegante.

-Me estás dando dolor de cabeza, Pansy. Avísame cuando vuelvas a tener el cerebro encendido.

-Avísame tú cuando tu precioso Harry te dé la patada por no estar a la altura de su perfección moral.

Draco se fue de allí sin añadir nada más, dando un portazo.

------------------------

NdA. Sí, os sigo queriendo. Definitivamente.: )

Susi, hola. no recuerdo yo que James Potter tuviera el pelo así, la verdad, pero no te digo que no. Ahora ya es tarde para arreglarlo, así que... : ) Ron y Hermione han tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a que Draco y Harry fueran amigos, así que me pareció normal que no le pusieran excesivas pegas a su relación, en especial después del ataque en Malfoy manor. Me parece genial que quieras registrarte y subir fics. Si te aburres a mitad, podrías empezar por historias cortitas. En todo caso, suerte

Lireve, hola. En realidad se podría hacer perfectamente una secuela de este fic, pero ahora mismo no estoy en ello. Sin embargo... bueno, tengo otro fic terminado, tb largo, de ellos dos. Es de aventuras y un poco más duro-pero sin torturas ni violaciones ni nada de eso, sólo más adulto-y había pensado empezar a subirlo cuando termine este. En cuanto a este cap en cuestión, pues sí, Snape es demasiado sensato para ponerse de uñas con Harry y, además, le consta que lo que ambos sienten es profundo y sincero; Draco, Ron y Hermione quieren demasiado a Harry para seguir haciéndose daño sólo porque sí. Y en cuanto a Lizzie y Orion... ¿quién sabe?

RAC pues sí, ya era hora, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero Harry no va a hacer nada tan drástico, no te preocupes ;)

HinoJM fue un auténtico placer escribirla, te lo aseguro. La cena fue bien, todos eran muy conscientes de lo importantes que son para la felicidad de Harry.

Tefi sí, seguro que pasó todo el cumpleaños con carita de cachorro abandonado awww

Drakitap, hola, preciosa. En lo que a Harry y Draco respecta, ha llegado la hora del pasteleo. Y Draco le cuenta las pecas porque quiere hacer un inventario exhaustivo de "sus propiedades", jeje. Harry adora a Orion desde el día que nació¿no ves que le recuerda a su Draquito? Me alegra que quedara divertida la pequeña venganza de Severus. Y bueno, ni Ron ni Hermione ni Draco quieren hacerle daño a Harry. Ese es un poderoso argumento para la paz. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres un sol.

Entertain me Malfoy ¿De verdad te has comprado el libro de Durrell? No sabes qué alegría me has dado. Espero que te rías mucho con él, ya me contarás. Tu trabajo me parece muy bonito! En cuanto al gorro, aún no le ha llegado. Por bien que navegue tu gato escalador, de Chile a Inglaterra hay un buen trecho. Supongo que mañana ya le habrá llegado. Sev dice que espera que no lleve borlas, porque no le gustan las borlas. Y también dice que por patético, insoportable, arrogante, insufrible y egocéntrico que sea Potter, su insólita muestra de buen gusto al valorar a Draco como se merece le redime de casi todos sus defectos, así que está dispuesto a soportarlo en pequeñas dosis.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32 **La boda**

Durante el resto del día, él y Pansy se ignoraron fría y mutuamente. Harry, que sabía que las cosas no habían ido bien, no le dejó solo un momento y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba pendiente de cualquier nuevo ataque que Pansy pudiera querer repetir. Aquella era una posibilidad bastante remota, en realidad; a él le preocupaba un poco más pensar en Greg y Parkinson y las posibles consecuencias de hacer algo que parecía tan normal, incluso deseable, como ayudar a un amigo. En lo que a él respectaba, Pansy y él sólo habían mejorado las condiciones del encarcelamiento de dos personas a las que querían. Claro que el ministerio-y lo que es peor, Harry-, seguramente no lo verían de la misma manera.

Le costó bastante esfuerzo relegar aquello a la parte de su mente en la que guardaba las cosas en las que no quería pensar.

-Harry, tú me quieres aunque...-le dijo aquella noche, cuando se metieron en la cama.

¿Aunque qué?

-Ya sabes... aunque no sea bueno del todo¿verdad?

Harry hizo un ruidito sospechosamente parecido al que hacían las chicas cuando veían un cachorrito y comenzó a comérselo a besos. Su respuesta no pudo ser más vehemente y lo dejó más que convencido.

-No hagas caso de lo que te diga Pansy-murmuró contra su oreja-. Ya sé que no eres un santo y que no tenemos exactamente las mismas ideas sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Pero yo tampoco soy un santo y te quiero y te querré siempre.

Aunque soñó que tenía a Greg escondido en la mansión y pasaba un mal rato ocultándoselo a Harry, la pesadilla no llegó a despertarlo y se levantó de mejor humor. Después de pasar por el cuarto de baño, observó a Harry, que seguía dormido, cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana de seda azul. Iba a ser un día tan largo... E igual se acostaban demasiado cansados o borrachos para hacer nada. Con una sonrisa felina se volvió a meter en la cama.

-Me siento usado-dijo Harry, al cabo de un rato, tapándose dignamente hasta el pecho con la sábana.

-Mmm, yo diría que tienes aspecto de haber sido increíblemente bien follado, Potter.

-Eso también.

Después de haraganear unos minutos más, se metieron en la ducha, se pusieron unas túnicas sencillas y bajaron a desayunar. Topey estaba en la cocina, dándole el desayuno a Orion y le dijo que el profesor Snape ya había llegado. Draco y Harry fueron a saludarlo, pero entonces vieron que estaba en el jardín, hablando con Pansy. Ella tenía la misma cara de pocos amigos con la que les había mirado las pocas veces que habían coincidido en la misma habitación durante la noche anterior, así que supusieron que estaba hablando de ellos y dejaron que el profesor la hiciera entrar en razón. Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, Snape entró en el salón haciendo ondear airosamente la capa tras él.

-Como siempre, sólo me causais molestias.

-Hola, Severus-dijeron los dos a coro.

-¿Has podido suavizar un poco a Pansy?-preguntó Draco.

-A duras penas. Os sugiero que no aceptéis comida ni bebida de ella en algún tiempo.

Harry sonrió y Draco le dio un codazo amistoso.

-Lo dice en serio, Gryffindor ingenuo. Vale, Severus, entendido. Ahora hablemos de cosas importantes. Me gusta tu traje. Es negro y tenebroso. ¿A que sí, Harry?

-Ajá.

-Nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ti.

El profesor les dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Eso espero.

---------------------------------------

La ceremonia de la boda era al mediodía, así que subieron pronto a arreglarse. No había sido fácil, pero Draco había conseguido que Harry aceptara encargar su traje en la misma tienda parisina donde los Malfoy habían comprado desde hacia un par de siglos su ropa de gala, y su aspecto era magnífico, apenas deslucido por su rebelde cabello. Draco se miró al espejo para observar una vez más cómo le quedaba el suyo. Los pantalones y las botas hasta las rodillas eran negras, pero la casaca era gris, con hilos de plata y algunos toques de verde. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta con un anticuado lazo y completó su atuendo con una capa algo más oscura que la casaca. Topey entró entonces con Orion, que también llevaba un pequeño traje de gala de color azul celeste.

-No sé cómo puedes gastarte cien galeones en una túnica que sólo va a llevar hoy.

-Harry, no hables así delante del niño¿quieres? Es horriblemente proletario. Y está tan guapo... _N´écoutez pas à Harry, Orion, il ne sait pas ce qu´il dit._

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Desde que salimos de Inglaterra me estás creando complejo de diccionario.

-Pfff... Por favor, Malfoy, como si no te encantara lucirte.

A las once y media ya estaban listos para bajar y mezclarse con el resto de invitados. Draco reconoció a alguno de los amigos que Blaise le había presentado en su visita de dos años atrás y fue a saludarlos, pero regresó a toda prisa junto a Harry cuando vio que la madre de Blaise estaba hablando con él y mirándolo como si fuera el postre más apetecible del mundo.

-Semiramis, hola, no te había visto aún-dijo, pasándole protectoramente a Harry un brazo por la cintura.

-Hola, Draco, querido-dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Sentí muchísimo lo de tu esposa aunque... da la impresión de que ya te has recuperado.

"Puta." 

-Me consuela saber que los que la mataron ya han pagado por ello. Ya sabes, hay tantos casos de muertes extrañas que nunca llegan a resolverse...

Semiramis Zabini captó perfectamente la indirecta.

-Si me disculpáis...-dijo, con frialdad, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Draco le dio un empujoncito a Harry.

-Y tú deja de babear, maldito sátiro infiel y traicionero.

-Es como una veela-musitó, aún bajo sus efectos-. Una veela venenosa.

-Te odio con la intensidad de mil soles.

---------------------------------------

Pero Semiramis no era la única que sentía interés por el famoso Harry Potter, quien en algunos momentos estaba recibiendo más atención que la novia. A medida que la gente descubría que era la pareja de Draco, y la mayoría ya sabían que Draco era el hijo del infame y multimillonario mortífago Lucius Malfoy, los cuchicheos se iban haciendo más patentes. Draco sintió la tentación de empezar a achuchar a Harry para escandalizarlos del todo, pero se abstuvo por respeto a Serena. Ya era bastante malo que fueran a pensar que la pena sólo le había durado tres meses.

Después de la ceremonia, que fue lo bastante breve como para no resultar tediosa, se sentaron a comer. Draco y Harry tuvieron que compartir mesa con Pansy y su novio, pero Snape también estaba con ellos, impidiendo con su mera presencia que la sangre pudiera llegar al río. La pequeña reunión de ex alumnos la completaban Miles Bletchey, que había sido guardián del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin-y novio ocasional de Blaise en quinto-y su mujer, que también era de esa casa y se llamaba Tracey Davis. La expresión del joven matrimonio al ver a Draco y a Harry juntos había sido de auténtico estupor, pero lo aceptaron sin demasiados problemas. Ambos habían permanecido neutrales durante la guerra-aunque el tío de Bletchey había sido mortífago-, y pese a ser dos años mayores que Draco, en Hogwarts habían aprendido a no meterse con él.

La comida fue un poco tensa y Draco se alegró cuando terminó y la gente empezó a mezclarse y a salir a bailar. Las otras dos parejas les dejaron rápidamente y ellos dos se quedaron charlando con el profesor Snape. Al cabo de un rato, Draco se fue a ver cómo estaba Orion y Topey le dijo que ya lo había acostado para que hiciera la siesta. Cuando volvió a la mesa, Snape estaba solo, paladeando una copa de exquisito champán.

-¿Y Harry?

-Ha sacado a bailar a Pansy.

Oh... Pansy. Aquella familiaridad era nueva, muy nueva. Probablemente había llegado con la conversación de aquella mañana.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-Lo ignoro, pero es francamente doloroso de ver.

Draco los buscó con la mirada y cuando los vio, supo a qué se refería Severus. Pobre Harry, era tan torpe... Pero estaba hablando con Pansy y ella había dejado de mirarlo como a un gusano infeccioso.

-Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho para que esté tan tranquilita.

-Yo también. Esta mañana parecía encontrar vuestra relación aún más desagradable que yo.

Harry no le dio ninguna explicación cuando volvió de bailar con ella y se limitó a decirle que era cosa suya, pero parecía satisfecho por cómo habían ido las cosas. Draco lo dejó correr; ya se enteraría de una manera u otra. La gente ya no les estaba prestando tanta atención como antes y se sintieron lo bastante cómodos como para hacerse alguna carantoña que otra. De vez en cuando, dos o tres brujas adolescentes pasaban por su mesa mirándoles de reojo con más o menos disimulo y una mujer se acercó con su hijo de ocho años pidiéndole un autógrafo a Harry. Éste le firmó amablemente en un papel y luego pareció esperar con resignación las inevitables pullas de Draco y Snape. El profesor se cansó pronto: después de casi cuatro horas confraternizando con la gente, ya estaba al límite de su resistencia y les dijo que se iba a leer un rato a su cuarto.

-Baila conmigo, Harry-dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Para qué?-replicó, sin moverse-. Siempre dices que soy el peor bailarín del mundo.

-No, el peor, no. Sólo penoso. Pero esto es una canción lenta normal y corriente y todo lo que tienes que hacer es mecerte pegadito a mí y eso lo haces muy bien.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Tú siempre tan romántico.

Pero se levantó y se mezclaron con las otras parejas. Draco nunca había escuchado antes aquella canción, que estaba en italiano y hablaba de un brujo lo bastante idiota para enamorarse de una veela y esperar fidelidad. De todos modos, no le importaba mucho lo que dijera la letra. Era agradable estar allí, ligeramente achispado por el alcohol, bailando al aire libre con él, mirándole a los ojos. Harry le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Durante un momento de pánico, Draco temió que fuera a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro (¡un gesto así de tierno delante de aquella gente!), pero por suerte, Harry estaba empezando a entender la complejidad de las defensas de los Slytherin o bien estaba demasiado condicionado por su educación muggle y sólo le besó. Por qué los besos no le hacían sentirse incómodo y un baile acaramelado, sí, era una pregunta para la que no sabía la respuesta. Quizás era porque los besos podían tener mil significados, pero lo otro sólo parecía hablar de intimidad.

La siguiente canción era mucho más complicada de bailar y Harry fue el primero en sugerir una retirada rápida a la mesa. Draco le siguió y estaban charlando sobre las bodas a las que habían asistido cuando una sobrina de Diana, que sólo tenía quince años y ya se había paseado un par de veces por delante de ellos, se acercó con más descaro y le pidió a Harry que lo sacara a bailar para poder presumir el lunes en su colegio.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que bailo muy mal.

-Oh, por favor, señor Potter.

-Bueno, está bien.

Desde la mesa, Draco lo observó con una media sonrisa. No le gustaba que la gente lo incordiara tanto, pero verlo bailar era divertido y estaba realmente atractivo con aquel traje.

-Ay, Draco...-dijo Pansy, sentándose a su lado-. Cuánto has cambiado.

"_¿Segundo asalto?"_

-Algunos creen que ha sido para bien.

Ella parecía dudarlo, pero su duda ya era un avance respecto al día anterior.

-He estado hablando con Potter.-Draco asintió y esperó-. Primero me ha dicho que si volvía a atacarte, me cruciaría el culo. Me alegra ver que por lo menos tú también le estás influyendo un poco.

-¿No es una ricura?

La chata nariz de Pansy se arrugó como si acabara de oler algo desagradable.

-Sí, como un osito de peluche rosa y con lazo. Pero bueno... he de admitir que al menos parece tan colgado por ti como tú por él. Aunque-puntualizó, rápidamente-, no tan colgado como para perdonártelo todo, no sé si me entiendes.

-Pansy, insistes en confundirme con otra persona. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, sé guardar un secreto perfectamente y desde luego estoy muy, muy lejos de pensar que siempre hay que ser sincero. Tengo tanto que perder como tú y no voy a arriesgar mi relación con Harry contándole algo que no es asunto suyo.

Pansy lo miró especulativamente y luego asintió.

-Está bien.

Draco sintió una oleada de irritado afecto hacia ella.

-Además, subnormal¿crees que te la jugaría de esa manera? Si sólo se tratara de mí, quizás llegaría a correr el riesgo, no lo sé, pero a ti nunca te pondría en peligro. Te lo dije una vez, eres como una hermana para mí.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, ella le sonrió un poco.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Hermanos que se acuestan.

Viendo que estaba de mejor humor, Draco se animó a seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho?

Ella hizo un ruidito exasperado.

-Básicamente, que para tres Slytherin que quedamos en nuestro curso, deberíamos llevarnos bien.-La expresión de Draco hizo que Pansy matizara su respuesta-. Bueno, cuando él lo ha dicho sonaba más bonito y noble. Ya sabes... "todos hemos perdido ya a demasiados amigos" y cosas así.

-No le falta razón.

-Lo sé. Severus me ha dicho más o menos lo mismo esta mañana. -Suspiró y sus ojos se tiñeron con una pizca de tristeza-. Echo de menos a la idiota de Daphne.

-Sí, yo también. A todos.

Pansy le apretó un momento la mano por encima de la mesa, en señal de paz y Draco le devolvió el apretón. Después se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, fingiendo que observaban a los invitados aunque estaban pensando en todas las personas que ya no volverían a ver. Luego ella habló de nuevo.

-Bueno... cuéntame. He de reconocer que ha de ser una historia interesante.

-Bah, no tanto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? Y... Draco, he sido tu prometida y te conozco, acuérdate.

Draco sabía que jamás podria convencerla de que se había casado enamorado de Serena y no vio razón para intentarlo, pero tampoco tenía intención de entrar en detalles ni con ella ni con nadie.

-Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros mientras Serena estuvo viva. Nunca.

-Pero ya os gustabais.

-Sí, pero él creía que yo estaba enamorado de Serena y yo, que él estaba enamorado de una Ravenclaw con la que estaba saliendo. Fue todo un poco complicado.-Cambió de tema-. ¿Y tú¿Qué me cuentas de tu semental?

-¿Dan? Es guapo¿verdad?

-Es un buen vikingo.

Algo en la sonrisa de Pansy le dijo que lo apreciaba por algo más que por su físico.

-Nos llevamos bien. Si hubiera ido a Hogwarts, creo que lo habrían sorteado con nosotros. Además, es de buena familia.

¿Pansy estaba enamorada?

-¿Vais en serio?

-Es un poco pronto para decirlo, pero...-Entonces hizo un gesto que reflejaba más inquietud que ilusión-. No sé, Draco...

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca piensas... ya sabes, en qué pasará con Orion si... si se descubre todo?

-Procuro no pensarlo.

Aunque lo sabía, claro. Primera opción, aunque improbable, Harry. Segunda opción, los Betancourt. Tercera opción. Severus.

-Creo que Dan lo entendería, pero yo iría a la cárcel igual y si tuviéramos hijos... Todo parece muy complicado.

Draco la observó inquisitivamente.

-Crees que antes o después lo descubrirá alguien¿no?

-Lo otro sería tan fácil... ¿Y cuándo han sido fáciles las cosas para nosotros?

La respuesta era nunca, por supuesto, pero Draco quiso animarla y la miró con desdén.

-¿Por qué no dejas de lloriquear y usas un poco la cabeza? Nadie puede encontrar esa casa a menos que tú les des la dirección. Y por lo que cuentas, se pasan el día mirando esa estúpida televisión. Seguro que no salen ni a pasear. En el nombre de Merlín¿cómo podrían descubrirlos?

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, pensativa, y finalmente asintió.

-Sí, supongo.-Le miró con resignación-. Espero que tengas razón o estaremos bien jodidos.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón-dijo Draco, que siempre sería capaz de pronunciar esa frase con absoluta convicción, independientemente de los errores que pudiera cometer-. Y otra cosa más...

-¿Qué?

-Cuando tengas una hija¿la casamos con mi chico?

Pansy se echó a reir.

-Sólo si le gustan las chicas algo más que a ti.

---------------------------------

La fiesta aún seguía cuando anocheció. Pampo y los camareros humanos que Zabini había contratado para la ocasión estaban repartiendo pequeños tentempiés y bebidas entre invitados que estaban ya medio borrachos y saciados de comida. Draco se encontraba bastante bien; después de todo el día bebiendo vino, champán y whisky de fuego sus movimientos eran algo más torpes de lo normal y a veces le costaba encontrar la palabra que andaba buscando, pero eso era todo. Harry llevaba un par de horas limitándose sólo a la cerveza de mantequilla. Quien estaba completamente borracho era Blaise, quien se había sentado con ellos hacía un rato y si a Draco le quedaba alguna sobre si estaba o no estaba enamorado de su reciente esposa, (y en realidad, no le quedaba ninguna), ésta se disipó cuándo se dio cuenta de las furtivas miradas de deseo que le dirigía al fornido novio de Pansy. Pero Blaise tendría todos los amantes que quisiera, de eso también estaba seguro.

En ese momento, él, Blaise, Pansy y los Bletchey estaban despellejando animadamente al resto de los invitados. Había una bruja cuya túnica violeta a flores amarillas había suscitado una condena general, y una pareja de magos tan gordos que Draco había intentado demostrar que era físicamente imposible que pudieran acercarse el uno al otro lo suficiente como practicar el sexo. Harry se reía, pero de vez en cuando meneaba la cabeza como si no pudiera creer algunas de las burradas que estaba oyendo.

-Me pasma que ninguno de vosotros muriera envenenado en Hogwarts al morderse accidentalmente la lengua-replicó Harry, sin malicia.

-Tú no te preocupes-replicó Draco-. Severus puede prepararnos un antídoto en cinco segundos.

Tracey Bletchey sonrió.

-¿Os acordáis de sus famosas pociones anti-resaca? No he vuelto a probar una igual desde que salí de Hogwarts.

Su marido se echó a reir.

-Sí¿y os acordáis de ese día que celebramos la victoria contra Hufflepuff y dejamos la sala común hecha un asco y nos dejó a todos sin la poción, el muy sádico?

-Vomité siete veces aquel día-dijo Pansy, casi nostálgica.

Draco hizo un ruidito divertido. Si no hubiera sido por la durísima competencia, aquel día habría estado sin lugar a dudas entre los diez peores de su vida. Habían bebido como salvajes confiando en la poción, habían montado un pequeño partido de quidditch allí mismo, con bludgers incluidas y habían colocado las armaduras de la sala en posiciones decididamente obscenas. Severus no sólo les había dejado pasar la resaca a palo seco, sino que les había obligado a ordenar la sala común sin varitas y sin llamar a los elfos domésticos.

-Cuando hacía frío de verdad siempre obligaba a los elfos a llevarnos chocolate caliente-recordó Tracey.

-Y siempre sabía cuándo le estabas mintiendo.

-Aún lo sabe.

-Ojalá siga siendo el jefe de Slytherin cuando nuestros hijos vayan a Hogwarts.

Era ya casi medianoche cuando Draco dio un par de bostezos que Harry imitó casi al momento. Después de despedirse de todos, se metieron en el interior de la casa y subieron a su habitación, desde donde aún podían escuchar la música de la orquesta a través del balcón.

-Ha sido interesante¿sabes?-dijo Harry, mientras se desabrochaba su casaca-. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo erais los Slytherin cuando estabais entre vosotros.

A Draco le hizo gracia recordar que unas semanas antes había sentido lo mismo por el famoso trío.

-¿Y?

-Bueno... nadie ha amenazado a nadie con una serpiente, así que supongo que ha sido una reunión muy tranquila. Pero lo que salta a la vista es que todos adoráis el suelo que pisa Sn... Severus.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Severus era la única persona que cuidaba de nosotros en Hogwarts, el único que nos comprendía. Además... joder, es un héroe. Tú sabes que eres el mundo para mí, Harry, pero en cuestión de héroes, Severus siempre será el número uno. Por dura que fuera tu parte, y me consta que lo fue, la suya fue mil veces peor y para él no ha habido más recompensa que evitar Azkaban.

-Se merece mucho más, igual que tú-convino Harry-. Pero el ministerio sí quiso concederle la Orden de Merlín y la rechazó.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que la rechazó. ¿Crees que podría aceptarla?

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

-Vale, ahora me he perdido-dijo, empezando a quitarse los pantalones-. ¿Por qué es malo que quisieran condecorarlo?

-No lo entiendes¿verdad? Harry¿crees que se siente orgulloso de lo que hizo¿Crees que no se siente mal por haber traicionado a mis padres o a los Rosier? Eran sus amigos. Mi padre era su mejor amigo. Engañarlos tuvo que partirle el corazón.-Harry no dijo nada, como si estuviera confuso y Draco sintió la necesidad de hacerle entender la magnitud de las acciones de Severus-. Harry, cuando estuve en el cuartel de Riddle, antes de que empezaran las torturas, fui testigo de siete ceremonias de iniciación de alumnos de Slytherin. Chicos y chicas entre quince y dieciocho años. ¿Sabes cómo eran esas ceremonias?

-Sé que... sé que primero prestabas juramento, después te hacían la Marca y por último sellabas el juramento con un sacrificio humano.

Draco asintió.

-Todos los mortífagos te esperaban formando un círculo que abrían para dejarte pasar. Al otro lado estaba él, sentado en una especie de trono. La luz de las antorchas y los fuegos mágicos le daban un aspecto repulsivo. Le gustaba tener a Severus a su izquierda y a mi tía Bellatrix a su derecha. Cuando los chicos llegaban, se arrodillaban delante de Riddle, le besaban la mano y le juraban lealtad. Después él sacaba su varita y les hacía la Marca. La sensación de tenerlo dentro era como... como si te hubieran manchado. Violado. De repente sentías que tenías un amo... Como los elfos domésticos, como los perros. Luego retrocedías hasta el centro del círculo y dos mortífagos entraban en él arrastrando a la víctima. Casi siempre eran muggles, pero también vi matar magos. A Percy Weasley y a Hannah Abbott.-Apretó los dientes un momento, tomó aire, se serenó y clavó los ojos en Harry, que le estaba escuchando con una mezcla de pena y horror-. Seis de los siete alumnos de Slytherin que vi convertirse en mortífagos, Vince Crabbe, Greg Goyle, los Montague... miraron a Severus antes de lanzarle el Avada Kedavra a su víctima. Dudando, preguntándole si realmente eso era lo correcto. Y las seis veces, Severus se mantuvo en su papel y asintió, Harry. Sabiendo a lo que los estaba condenando. Sabiendo que cuando llegara el momento los traicionaría. Porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a salvar el mundo mágico y lo hizo. ¿Crees que podría aceptar una Orden de Merlín por algo así?

Harry entendía. Por fin entendía.

-Oh, Dios...

-Esa es la clase de héroe que es Severus. No puede ser un modelo para los niños ni queda bien en los libros de Historia. Pero para los Slytherin de mi generación siempre será más grande que el mismísimo Merlín.

-----------------------------------------

NdA He descubierto que las caritas con las que a veces acompañaba los comentarios no aparecen cuando el capítulo se actualiza. Os había puesto un montón de sonrisas y cosas de esas. Bueno, imaginaros que os sonrío todo el rato¿vale?

Lireve, hola, la reacción de Pansy ha causado cierta sorpresa, pero ella está pensando sobre todo en su padre, no en la vida sentimental de Draco. Ya ves que, una vez comprueba que Draco no está pensándose el "confesar" y que Harry parece enamorado, no le importa. En realidad, ni ella ni Blaise han tenido el tiempo de Sev, Ron o Hermione para acostumbrarse a la idea.

Drakitap hola, el problema con los amigos de Draco es que ellos ni siquiera sabían que él y Harry habían llegado a ser tan buenos amigos, y todo esto les ha pillado por sorpresa. Bueno, ya has visto que Draco no tiene intenciones de contarle a Harry su pequeño "secreto". Habrá opiniones para todos los gustos, pero no hay que olvidar que es un Slytherin, y los Slytherin consideran los secretos como una parte absolutamente normal de la vida. Besitos, nos vemos.

Susi Draco tiene su propio estilo de romanticismo, jeje.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 32 **Reacciones**

MAGITALIA 

_HARRY POTTER EN ITALIA_

_**Roma.**__ Giovanni Rossini. El célebre mago inglés Harry Potter llegó a nuestro país el pasado jueves para asistir a la boda entre el reformado play-boy Blaise Zabini y la señorita Diana Dell´Acqua. Al parecer, los rumores indican que Potter está manteniendo una relación sentimental con Draco Malfoy, amigo de Zabini y poseedor de la segunda mayor fortuna mágica de Gran Bretaña. "Estuvieron todo el rato agarrados de la mano y diciéndose cosas al oído", declaró uno de los invitados, que desea permanecer en el anonimato. _

_------------------------------------------------_

EL PROFETA 

_EL CHICO-QUE.VIVIÓ Y DRACO MALFOY, JUNTOS EN ITALIA._

_**Londres. **__Rita Skeeter. Los periódicos italianos anunciaron el pasado lunes que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fueron vistos en Roma asistiendo a la boda de su compañero de clase Blaise Zabini. A juzgar por las noticias recibidas, Potter y Malfoy podrían estar manteniendo una relación sentimental. _

_Pero, de ser así ¿cómo y cuándo empezó esta sorprendente relación entre el Chico-que-vivió y el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy? Como recordarán, hace dos años este periódico les informaba de que ambos parecían haber superado sus diferencias. Parecían buenos amigos, pero ¿había algo más? Un amigo de ambos que prefiere no dar su nombre afirma tener pruebas de que entonces ya estaban manteniendo una aventura, pese a que Malfoy estaba casado entonces con la malograda Serena Betancourt. "Tengo una carta de amor de Potter a Malfoy escrita de su puño y letra. Ya estaban juntos incluso en Hogwarts, lo que pasa es que lo mantenían en secreto por miedo a que el padre de Malfoy se enterara." La carta está siendo examinada por nuestros expertos para confirmar su autenticidad. Lamentablemente, las leyes nos impiden publicar correspondencia privada, pero esta redactora puede asegurarles que, de ser cierta, Potter es sin duda más ardiente de lo que deja ver. Ron Weasley, auror y el mejor amigo de el Chico-que-vivió, ha declarado que "la vida privada de Harry y Draco es cosa de ellos, pero esa carta es mentira. Nunca estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts". Cuando le preguntamos cómo había surgido el amor entre ellos, Weasley no quiso contestar._

_Su relación con Draco Malfoy podría explicar los últimos e inexplicables cambios en la vida de Harry Potter quien, como informábamos a principios de mes, ha abandonado inesperadamente su exitosa carrera como auror. Cuando le preguntamos a Alastor Moody si creía que esa podría ser la causa, el jefe de la oficina de aurores afirmó que lo encontraba muy sospechoso. "Supongo que a cualquier Malfoy le pondría nervioso estar tan cerca de un auror. Sólo deseo que Potter mantenga los pies en la tierra; es un buen chico, pero ya hace tiempo que se deja manipular demasiado por Draco Malfoy"._

_-----------------------------------------_

EL PROFETA 

_¡CONFIRMADO! HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY, EN ACTITUD CARIÑOSA._

_**Roma**__. Rita Skeeter. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy salieron ayer por la tarde a hacer algunas compras por Anticus, el barrio mágico de Roma, acompañados del pequeño Orion Malfoy. Como muestran las fotos, Potter y Malfoy pasearon de la mano durante un buen trecho. Esto confirma los rumores de su relación, que al parecer comenzó a mediados de septiembre. Los dos jóvenes, que parecían muy acaramelados, se negaron a hacer declaraciones y se Desaparecieron rápidamente. _

_------------------------------------------_

CORAZÓN DE BRUJA 

_DOBLE EL BOMBONCITO, DOBLE LA DIVERSION._

_**Londres**__. La confirmación de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los dos tíos buenos oficiales del mundo mágico, están viviendo una historia de amor los convierte en la pareja más caliente y controvertida de este frío invierno. La suya ha sido una relación tormentosa que comenzó en Hogwarts, donde rápidamente se convirtieron en enemigos. Quienes les conocen hablan de auténtico odio, pero, eh¿a alguien le suena el término " tensión sexual no resuelta"? Después de la guerra se hicieron amigos hasta que, al parecer, una nueva pelea por motivos desconocidos rompió su amistad durante más de un año. _

_Al parecer, dicha amistad volvió a reaunudarse tras el lamentable asesinato de Serena Malfoy. Harry se convirtió en un gran apoyo para Draco en esos momentos tan trágicos y siendo los dos tan sexys... ¿cómo no iba a pasar lo que pasó? Por lo que cuentan, estos dos no pueden estar juntos sin que salten chispas, ya sean de las buenas o de las malas. Aquí en Corazón de Bruja queremos preguntarles a nuestras lectoras a cuál de los dos encuentran más arrebatador. ¿Será Harry, el heroico salvador del mundo mágico, con sus ojos verdes, su cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y su aire desenfadado¿O será Draco, el ambiguo y siempre elegante anti-héroe, con su característico pelo rubio, su sonrisilla maliciosa y su aire aristocrático? Mmmm, es difícil elegir, pero esperamos vuestras respuestas._

_--------------------------------------------_

Las primeras cartas empezaron a llegar sólo un par de días después y no eran amables Draco se lo había imaginado, por supuesto. Iba a ser como cuando salió de Azkaban. La única diferencia era que esta vez lo injuriaban por atreverse a tocar a Harry Potter y amenazaban con causarle una muerte larga y dolorosa si se atrevía a hacerle el más mínimo daño. Harry también estaba recibiendo cartas, llenas de dolidos reproches y consejos bienintecionados, en las que lo animaban a dejar al asesino de Dumbledore, al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, al podrido Draco Malfoy. En algunas, más hostiles, le decían que salir con él era burlarse de las víctimas de la guerra y se mostraban asqueados con su comportamiento.

Harry dejó pronto de leer todos los anónimos y Draco no tardó en imitarle, pero no podían esquivar las Vociferadoras. Los fans más acérrimos del Chico-que-vivió estaban como locos ante la idea de que su ídolo hubiera caído en las garras del odioso Draco Malfoy y las Vociferadoras eran una letanía incesante de insultos hacia él y hacia sus padres que siempre acababan con amenazas de muerte similares a las de los anónimos. Y no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar aquel veneno, tragárselo y tratar, como siempre, de olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Pero una noche soñó que estaba en las mazmorras con Voldemort y que éste lo estaba torturando con el Pentafelix, el hechizo que le había dejado las cinco cicatrices de su espalda, mientras lo jaleaba una multitud de magos de rostro borroso. Después de la cruciatus, aquel era el maleficio más doloroso que había experimentado en su vida y se despertó con la sensación de que el dolor era real.

-¡ No¡Por favor, no!-gritó, tratando de palparse la espalda.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Harry, a su lado-. Draco, es una pesadilla.

-¡No¡Me duele¡Es...!-Se había dado la vuelta para mostrarle la espalda, pero se detuvo al sentir el roce de sus dedos recorriendo sin duda las cicatrices de aquel castigo, un roce indoloro y suave. Sólo entonces comprendió que sólo había sido un mal sueño-. Oh...

Durante un momento, sólo sintió alivio. Estaba a salvo, con Harry, en el mejor hotel de Anticus. Pero después se acordó del dolor, del pánico atroz que había sentido cuando sufría aquel hechizo en la realidad y, sobre todo, de los gritos de la multitud y empezó a sentir náuseas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asomar la cabeza por encima de la cama antes de vomitar la cena. Doblado en dos y con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo, sintió la mano de Harry tratando de apartarle el pelo de la cara. Cuando ya no le quedaba nada más por echar, se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, jadeando, con las mejillas rojas y una sensación de vacío que no tenía nada que ver con su estómago.

-¿Ya está todo?-preguntó Harry, con voz suave.

Él asintió y Harry usó la varita para hacer desaparecer los restos de la cena. Draco se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Aquella pesadilla era culpa de las cartas y esas cartas, la escoria de gente que las enviaba, nunca tendrían que haberlo afectado de esa manera. Los Malfoy no vomitaban cuando tenían a la gente en contra. Planeaban, urdían, atacaban, se defendían, mataban, engañaban y maldecían, pero nunca vomitaban como una embarazada en su primer trimestre.

Harry le esperaba sentado en la cama. Había encendido las velas del candelabro que había sobre la mesita y Draco, aunque estaba desanimado, distinguió bien la mirada de preocupación de sus ojos.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí-dijo, metiéndose en la cama.

Normalmente, cuando uno de los dos tenía una pesadilla buscaba refugio en los brazos del otro y Draco vio cómo Harry se preparaba para recibirlo, pero se quedó en su lado de la cama.

-¿Voldemort y el Pentafelix?

-Ajá.

Harry le puso la mano en el hombro, pero Draco se movió para apartarse. No quería carantoñas, no se las merecía. Lucius estaba demasiado presente, mirándolo como si le hubiera decepcionado una vez más.

-Draco¿pasa algo?

-No.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-No-dijo, dándole la espalda.

-Draco¿qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Qué has soñado?¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?

Su voz sólo denotaba cariño y preocupación. Draco, que necesitaba más consuelo en ese momento del que quería admitir, se convenció a sí mismo de que Harry no se burlaría de él ni le criticaría por ser tan débil.

-No tendría que haber vomitado-dijo al fin, sin girarse.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Draco-dijo, un poco extrañado-. Cuando a uno le entran ganas de vomitar, vomita y ya está.

-No, es que... No tendría que afectarme tanto. Riddle y Greyback aún, pero ellos...-Pronunció esa última frase con desprecio e incredulidad.

Detrás de él, la voz de Harry aún sonaba perdida.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"¿Los mortífagos¿Tus padres?

-No. La gente, la chusma que escribe esas cartas. Estaban en mi sueño, animando a Riddle para que me azotara con más fuerza.-Cerró los ojos un segundo, reunió fuerzas y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara-. No se lo cuentes a nadie, Harry. Es patético. Y si se enteran de que me han alterado tanto como para hacerme vomitar, se alegrarán.

Harry tardó un poco en contestar y Draco, por un momento, se preguntó si también se sentiría decepcionado. Pero Harry sólo asintió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Claro, no te preocupes-dijo, voz suave-. No le diré nada a nadie.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, se movió por fin para buscar refugio en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, presionando la nariz contra su cuello, debajo de la oreja, para empaparse bien de su olor. Incluso ahora que gastaban el mismo jabón, la misma loción de afeitado, había algo indudablemente característico en el olor de Harry, algo que a Draco le hacía pensar en los jardines de la mansión después de la lluvia. Poco a poco, se fue relajando. Sabía que Harry se quedaría despierto hasta que él se durmiera. Formaba parte del ritual con el que se consolaban de sus respectivas pesadillas.

-No volverá a pasar, ya lo verás-dijo, medio adormilado-. Eso ha sido que algo...me ha sentado mal. La cena...

-Lo sé.

-No son más... que unos hipócritas... patanes... por culo...

-Tienes razón.

Draco estaba ya a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Un segundo antes de dormirse, tuvo la sensación de que le caía una gota de agua en la mejilla. Soñó que llovía.

----------------------------------------

Dos días después, Draco y Harry, acompañados de Orion, estaban contemplando con otros turistas mágicos las ruinas de un antiguo poblado de centauros cuando dos periodistas, cada uno con su fotógrafo, se Aparecieron y empezaron a hacerles las preguntas de siempre. Draco se las apañó para mirarlos con sincero desprecio y posar a la vez-no había razón para quedar mal en las fotos- y se preparó para irse de allí, pero Harry lo miró significativamente y se giró hacia los periodistas.

-¿Puedo decir algo?-preguntó, como si el mundo mágico no estuviera pendiente de su declaración. Los periodistas, excitados, asintieron y se prepararon para recoger sus palabras-. No tengo intención de hablar de mi relación con Draco Malfoy ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca. Mi vida privada es cosa mía y de nadie más. Así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es volver a Inglaterra y dedicaros a otra cosa.

-Pero Harry, el mundo mágico quiere saber qué hay entre vosotros-dijo el periodista de El Profeta.

Draco se inquietó. No quería oirlo decir públicamente que se querían o que estaban enamorados, era algo demasiado personal, demasiado precioso para hablar de ello en medio de aquella sucia hostilidad. Y por Merlín que iba a matarlo si se atrevía a defenderle y a pedir que lo dejaran en paz, como si un Malfoy necesitara protección contra esos gusanos cobardes.

-¿Y desde cuándo tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie?-preguntó Harry, con voz fría-. ¿Voy yo a las casas de la gente a preguntarles con quién están y por qué?

-Sólo están preocupados.

-Pues ya pueden dejar de preocuparse.-Sus cejas se fruncieron-. No volveré a repetirlo. Mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie.

Draco había pasado de la inquietud al éxtasis en un momento. No es que aquello fuera a servir de nada, pero Harry estaba glorioso. Glorioso. El otro periodista, del diario irlandés de mayor tirada, lo miró con interés.

-¿Le gustaría añadir algo, señor Malfoy?

Con un carraspeo, Draco recompuso rápidamente su semblante y adoptó su expresión más desdeñosa.

-Los Malfoy no añadimos-dijo, asegurándose de pronunciar la última palabra como si fuera un sabor desagradable.

El mago irlandés se quedó un poco descolocado con aquella respuesta, pero el periodista de El Profeta estaba algo más acostumbrado a tratar con él.

-¿Quiere decir algo?

-A partir de mañana, ninguna lechuza con anónimos o Vociferadoras volverá a sus dueños. Si alguien quiere recuperarla, lo único que tiene que hacer es venir a reclamarla personalmente.-El gris de sus ojos se volvió puro acero-. Estaré encantado de atenderle.

Los periodistas se miraron el uno al otro y Draco se alegró para sí mismo al comprobar que, aunque estaba sujetando el carrito de Orion y Harry lo estaba volviendo un blando, aún era capaz de resultar intimidante.

-¿Qué va a hacerles?

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Harry¿qué opinas de eso?-preguntó el periodista inglés.

-Quien no quiera perder su mascota, que firme los insultos. Y ahora¿qué tal si nos dejáis tranquilos? Nos gustaría terminar de ver las ruinas.

-Sólo una más, Harry, por favor. ¿Te preocupa que parte del mundo mágico no acepte tu relación con Draco Malfoy?

-No, en absoluto. Eso es todo. Gracias.

Los periodistas dudaron un poco, pero Draco seguía con cara de pocos amigos y Harry también se había puesto muy serio. Después de unos segundos de un pulso silencioso, se marcharon a escribir sus artículos. Draco arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué saldría de allí. Esperaba que lo de las lechuzas quedara bien claro. Luego miró a Harry, que le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Ven aquí-dijo, poniéndole la mano en la nuca para atraerlo hacia él y darle un beso-. No sé si servirá de algo, pero has estado muy bien.

-Draco...

-¿Qué?

-No vas a matar a las lechuzas¿verdad?

"_¿No¿Y qué coño quieres que haga con una docena de lechuzas semanales?"_

-No seas ridículo, claro que no. Ya pensaré en algo.

-Vale. Draco...

-¿Qué?

-¿"Los Malfoy no añadimos"?¿Me tomas el pelo?

Draco se echó a reir.

-Reconozco que esa me la he inventado.

Riendo también, Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le restregó cariñosamente la nariz cerca de la oreja. Después siguieron paseando y observando las ruinas.

-----------------------------------------

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hotel Morgan Le Fay, suite 12_

_París, Francia_

_18 de octubre de 2004_

_Querido Severus,_

_Ça va bien? Como puedes observar, he conseguido convencer a nuestro Harry para que pase conmigo una semana en Francia antes de volver a Inglaterra y dar comienzo a la batalla. Llegamos hace dos días y anoche pegamos un polvo fantástico en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel (¡Ja! Apuesto a que has puesto __esa __cara). _

_Desde que desmemorizamos a las lechuzas y las soltamos en el bosque llegan muchos menos anónimos, pero hay magos que no sienten el menor aprecio por las aves, así que aún recibo cartas de vez en cuando. Mucho "no eres digno de limpiarle las botas", mucho "aléjate de él o te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos", mucho "tu madre era una puta y tu padre un asesino y tú sólo eres basura". Vamos, lo que me esperaba._

_Eso sí, __tengo que pedirte un favor algo engorroso que creo que, sin embargo, no te importará hacerme. Te adjunto uno de los anónimos que recibí ayer por la mañana. Como puedes observar, contiene un par de comentarios muy desafortunados sobre Orion y Serena ¿Crees que sería posible cotejar esa carta con los trabajos escritos de los alumnos que se guardan en los archivos de Hogwarts? Tengo un gran interés en averiguar el nombre de mi nuevo amigo por correspondencia. Apuesto a que es un Ravenclaw macho entre treinta y cuarenta años. Y con una esperanza de vida muy corta, debo añadir. Mis padres y yo hemos dado razones de sobra para merecer el odio universal, pero Serena y Orion son inocentes. No tienen derecho a decir nada malo de ellos._

_A Harry también le siguen llegando una o dos cartas a la semana, aunque las suyas son de otro estilo. Ya sabes,"Harry, tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que ese mortífago". Pero en ocasiones son asombrosamente crueles con él y le acusan de no sentir respeto por las víctimas de Voldemort, como si sus padres no hubieran muerto por su culpa o le cuentan lo defraudados que están con él. La mayoría de sus cartas están firmadas, sin embargo, y tengo que reconocer que Harry sabe ser sarcástico cuando se molesta en contestar. Tú sabes que yo temía que, a pesar de todo lo que odia la parafernalia del Chico-que-vivió, le resultara muy duro perder su aura de héroe para tanta gente, pero le da realmente lo mismo. Además¿para qué engañarnos? Si sale un nuevo Voldemort en los próximos años, todos esos subnormales se girarán hacia Harry con el rabo entre las piernas pidiendo por favor que les saque otra vez del apuro._

_Pero a pesar de las molestias del populacho y de algún desánimo momentáneo y comprensible, soy feliz. Le he querido toda mi vida y ahora por fin lo tengo y no pienso quejarme. _

_Saludos de Harry. Con cariño,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD El ventitres volvemos a Inglaterra. Si no tienes vigilancia de pasillos o alguna otra cosa¿quedamos para cenar? Donde te venga mejor. _

_PPD. Jeje, he ganado la encuesta de Corazón de Bruja con un 54´3 de los votos._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_-I´m too sexy for my shirt/too sexy for my shirt/too sexy it hurts…-_canturreó Draco, por décima vez en lo que llevaban de mañana, mientras empujaba el carrito de Orion por la calle.

Harry bufó con exasperación.

-Lo sé. Has ganado la encuesta. Eres el más sexy. El más guapo, el más atractivo, el más morboso y el más espectacular. Para... de... cantar... esa... maldita... canción.

-Pero si es que me gusta. Parece hecha pensando en mí. _And I´m too sexy for my cat/too sexy for my cat/ oh pussy, oh pussy cat..._ Tú eres mi gatito, Harry. Por eso ronroneas cuando te beso debajo de la oreja.

-¿No dice después que tu amor va a dejarte? Porque si vuelves a llamarme gatito una sola vez más es probable que pase.

-No digas eso, gatito.

-Te odio.

-Yo no, gatito.

-Eres cruel.

-No. ¿Sabes lo que soy, gatito_I´m a model/ you know what I mean/ and I do my little turn on the catwalk/On the catwalk, yeah/On the catwalk/I shake my little touch on the catwalk._

-Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

-Es normal. La gente que no me odia quiere devorarme vivo como a un suculento pastel de vainilla. _And I´m too sexy for my..._mffsfsmmmmm…-Resultaba extremadamente difícil cantar con más de dos lenguas en la boca. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros para acercarse más a él-. Mmmmmm, qué bien besas, Harry.

Él le pasó la mano por la cintura y reanudaron el paso hacia el restaurante donde querían almorzar.

-Tendría que haber intentado esta técnica en Hogwarts.

-Y Dumbledore nos habría expulsado por escándalo público y conducta inapropiada... en cuarto, como muy tarde.

-Y Voldemort habría conquistado tranquilamente el mundo mientras tú y yo follábamos como locos de la mañana a la noche.

Francia había pasado su propia crisis durante la guerra, pero los magos con los que se cruzaban en Rue Lumière, el barrio mágico de París, se limitaban a mirarlos con curiosidad, especialmente a Harry. Por el modo en el que la prensa francesa había hablado de ellos tras su llegada, Draco dedujo que a él lo veían como al hijo rebelde que decide alzarse contra sus padres porque comprende que no están haciendo lo correcto. Era basura, pero mucho mejor que las versiones inglesas más populares. Y bueno, era la ciudad del amor. Y él era _très chic._ Los franceses sabían valorar esa cualidad como se merecía.

_-And I´m too sexy for my hand..._

-Cállate, Malfoy.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el restaurante, un ligero zumbido en su chivatoscopio le hizo envararse y girar la cabeza en todas las direcciones para identificar la amenaza. Entonces vio a dos hombres de aspecto inglés, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, que estaban a punto de pasar por su lado.

-Vaya, el asesino de Dumbledore y su novia-dijo el rubio, con desprecio.

Draco había echado mano a la varita nada más notar el zumbido y Harry le había seguido dos segundos después, al verlo perder la sonrisa y mirar a todos los lados. Dos hechizos salieron disparados contra el mago que les había insultado y le hicieron caer al suelo, echando espumarajos de jabón por la boca que se mezclaban con unos mocos largos y espesos que salían de su nariz y parecían flotar en todas direcciones. Su amigo, que también había sacado la varita, los miró sin saber qué hacer. Draco le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera deseando su sangre, aunque en realidad estaba preparado para echarle un Protego a Orion si empezaba la pelea.

-Creo que deberías llevarte a tu amigo-aconsejó Harry.

El mago meneó la cabeza.

-Te estás volviendo como él-le acusó, con resentimiento.

-¿Demasiado sexy para mi camisa?

A Draco le pilló tan de sorpresa como a los otros dos y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada. Harry le guiñó el ojo, satisfecho y él se lo devolvió. Después se giró hacia ellos. El mago moreno pareció abandonar por confusión y se inclinó sobre su amigo para intentar ayudarlo a contrarrestar los hechizos.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conoceros. Tenemos que repetir esto algún día. Vamos, Harry, me muero de hambre.

Harry le abrió la puerta del restaurante para que pudiera entrar con el carrito y le siguió. Draco aún sonreía y tuvo que admitir que pelear abiertamente después de haber pasado tanto tiempo usando medios más indirectos sentaba de maravilla. Algunos de los clientes, sobre todo los que estaban cerca de la puerta y lo habían visto todo a través de los cristales, los miraron disimuladamente e intecambiaron susurros, pero parecía simple curiosidad. Su chivatoscopio, mudo, confirmaba esa impresión.

La comida era excelente. Draco había estado allí varias veces con sus padres y el dueño del restaurante salió a saludarlo, evitando diplomáticamente mencionarlos y diciendo lo honrado que se sentía de ver otra vez a monsieur Malfoy y de conocer a su pequeño hijo y a monsieur Harry Potter. Después les recomendó un par de platos que no estaban en el menú y los acompañó hasta la mesa.

-Adoro este país-dijo, cuando se quedaron solos-. Quedémonos a vivir aquí y pasemos de esos ingleses antipáticos.

-¿Puede gustarte un poco más que te hagan la pelota, Draco?-replicó Harry, en tono burlón.

-No, le extraigo todo el placer posible. Y no puedo creer que a ti no te guste ni un poquito, _Garçon-qui-a-vécu_.

-Pues créetelo. Me pone nervioso. ¿No te das cuenta de que si alguien te hace la pelota es porque quiere algo de ti?

-Ese es exactamente el propósito del peloteo, Harry. Si no, sería simple adulación gratuita. También tiene su encanto, desde luego, pero no es lo mismo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Tu mente tiene que ser un lugar muy retorcido.

-Al menos yo tengo una mente.

-Creído.

-Troll.

-Egocéntrico.

El camarero interrumpió el agradable intercambio de insultos llevándoles el vino, los entrantes y un plato de carne con patatas fritas para Orion. Draco se metió un poco de carpaccio en la boca para ir comiendo algo y cortó toda la comida de su hijo en trocitos muy pequeños antes de darle el primero. Tras observarlo para asegurarse de que estaba de buen humor y no iba a escupirlo ni a hacer porquerías, le dio otro más. De vez en cuando, Orion trataba de hacerse con el tenedor, pero Draco no cometió el error de pensar que sabría comer solo.

-Ni hablar, pequeño monstruo-dijo, apartándole las manos una vez más-. Abre la boca. Venga, abre la boca, Ori.

-¿Babú?

Draco aprovechó para meterle una patata en la boca.

-Babú está en el hotel. Después de comer iremos a buscarlo.-Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quedado observándoles con ojos embobados. No era la primera vez que pasaba y tenía que admitir que era un alivio que le considerara un buen padre porque la mitad del tiempo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque a veces deseaba que fuera un poco más comedido a la hora de expresar en sus emociones en público, otras veces le hacía gracia, porque eso era típico de él y Harry no sería Harry si no dejara que todo se le notara en la cara-. ¿Qué?

El le sonrió como le sonreía cuando iba a decirle que le quería y, de pronto, sus ojos brillaron con determinación y nerviosismo.

-Estoy pensando en una cosa, Draco. Cuando volvamos a Inglaterra... Bueno... Ya sé que sólo llevamos dos meses y pico y que seguramente es un poco pronto y todo eso, pero... ¿no crees que... no crees que podríamos... ya sabes... vivir juntos?

No es que Draco no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, considerando lo mucho que se habían unido durante aquel viaje, pero había supuesto que Harry preferiría retrasarlo un poco más, quizás hasta ver cómo iban las cosas en Inglaterra. Que se lo estuviera proponiendo ya, y nervioso, como si creyera que podía escuchar un no, era más de lo que esperaba.

-¿En serio?-exclamó, ilusionado-. ¿En Malfoy manor?

-Claro, donde tú quieras.

-¿Seguro? Entendería que te recordara demasiado a mi padre.

-No, me recuerda a ti. Y a Orion. -Draco se sentía tan feliz que hasta olvidó que, técnicamente hablando, no le había dado aún una respuesta-. Bueno¿qué¿Sí?

Siempre le habían dicho que ocurría unos segundos antes de morir. Draco sabía que no se estaba muriendo, pero toda su vida pareció desfilar delante de sus ojos en aquel instante. Imaginándose en la cama, con seis o siete años, cómo sería ser amigo de Harry Potter, aunque a sus padres no les cayera muy bien. Pensando en el niño extraño que había conocido en la tienda de madame Malkiss. Tragándose las lágrimas de rabia porque Harry había rechazado su amistad. Planeando nuevos insultos y venganzas con los que hacerle pagar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Ansiando una mirada suya, aunque fuera de odio; una palabra, aunque fuera de desprecio. Recordándole durante las vacaciones de verano. La primera noche sobre el rascacielos, cuando se habían convertido en amigos. La segunda, cuando se habían convertido en amantes. El beso, el primer beso. Las risas, el sexo, las bromas, las pesadillas, los partidos de quidditch, las discusiones, las compras. Harry desayunando, durmiendo, duchándose, abrazándole, jugando con Orion, leyendo el Profeta, contándole cosas, oyendo música, hablando en pársel, afeitándose, ojeando revistas de coches, cocinando en su piso.

-Claro que sí, Harry. Claro que sí.

---------------------------------------------

NdA. Hola, estoy muy contenta porque no sólo he llegado a los 250 comentarios, sino que además una chica brasileña, Simca-chan, se ha ofrecido a traducir el fic al portugués. ¡Me muero¡Y me desmayo antes mil veces! (Ahora sería el momento de poner mil caritas felices, pero no puedo grrrr).

Entertain me Malfoy, hola, sí, tu comentario me llegó cuando ya había subido el cap. Oye, siento mucho que estés enfermita, espero que no sea nada grave. Tú descansa y ponte buena pronto, eh. Y no te preocupes por tu gato, que Sev lo está cuidando bastante bien. El gorro le ha gustado mucho. Bueno, dijo que era indigno de un mago de su categoría, pero Draco lo ha visto probándoselo a escondidas en el espejo y dice que casi sonreía y todo. Yo también leo lo que escribe o traduce Perla, lo hace muy bien. SWAS lo leí en inglés y me encantó. Bueno, ya viste que Draco sabe cómo hacer que Blaise cambie de opinión, jeje. Y es un honor haber contribuido a que Sev y Harry te caigan mejor. Yo, la verdad, a Harry no lo encontré interesante hasta que conocí su versión gay. Él y Draco juntos son como... ¡guaaauu! Ah, me alegra que te esté gustando el libro de Durrell, aunque no me sorprende, y yo tengo intención de leerme HP7 en inglés en cuanto salga, aunque sé que lo acabaré maldiciendo a Rowling por asesina y/o anti-slash. Bueno, ahora te dejo y espero que te recuperes lo antes posible, guapísima.

RAC estoy contigo. De todos modos, estoy segura de que cuando McGonagall se retire, el puesto será para el bueno de Sev.

HinoJM, no pasa nada por el comentario. Severus me da pena, tiene un papelón, si lo piensas bien. Yo creo que aprecia sinceramente a Draco y a los otros alumnos de su casa, pero no puede ayudarlos a huir de Voldemort para no traicionar su papel, y eso tiene que remorderle la conciencia.

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Bueno, Draco ya había estado en una reunión de Gryffindor, así que a Harry le tocaba ahora una reunión de Slytherin, jaja, Yo tb creo que Harry sospecha que Draco no se lo cuenta todo, todo, pero diría que sabe que es su manera de ser. Pero sí, Sev es un roba-escenas, jaja. Es mi pequeño homenaje a su labor de espía. ¡Y me hizo mucha ilu que dijeras que le gustaría mi fic! Sí que tengo otro fic, había pensado en empezar a subirlo cuando acabe este. Es de aventuras, otro H/D, un poco más duro que éste (aunque sin violaciones ni torturas ni nada de eso). Será un placer que te lo leas, sobre todo si me sigues enviando comentarios como los que me has enviado para este.

Tefi como se dice en mi tierra, ya está todo el pescado vendido. Mañana es el último cap y el jueves, el epílogo. Sniff... Me alegra que te lo pasaras bien en la boda de Blaise, jaja.

Yuna, hola, encantada de saludarte. Este ha sido el "momento Snape", o al menos eso pretendía yo. Me alegro mucho de que el fic te haya gustado y ahora espero que te guste el final. Besitos.

Catzeruf como dice Draco, tiene un papel aún más difícil que el de Harry. Viva Sev!


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34 **En casa**

Cuando el Traslador Internacional los dejó en el callejón Diagon, Harry y Draco miraron precavidamente a su alrededor. Las caras de los magos que había a su alrededor se tiñeron de sorpresa, desaprobación o simple curiosidad a medida que los iban reconociendo. Draco, ligeramente paranoico, le pidió a Harry que llevara a Orion en brazos, pensando que con él estaría más seguro. Si iban a atacar a alguien sería a él, no a Harry. Ya cerca de la puerta, un mago de unos treinta años que acababa de entrar, dio un respingo al verlo y frunció los labios con una mueca de desdén.

-No eres digno de lamerle la suela de las botas.

Draco notó cómo Harry se tensaba, pero él se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo-dijo con voz alta y clara-. Tú le lames las botas y yo todo lo demás.

Mucha de la gente que había escuchado el intercambio se echó a reir con expresión más o menos escandalizada y Harry, algo rojo, pero riendo también, le dio la mano que tenía libre para salir juntos de la terminal.

En cuanto se Aparecieron en Malfoy manor, Womby y Mika acudieron rápidamente a saludarlos con alborozo y a achuchar a Orion diciendo que había crecido una barbaridad. Draco les permitió que se explayaran unos segundos y después empezó a darles órdenes para deshicieran el equipaje y les prepararan algo de almorzar. Al mirar a la elfina le pareció algo más gorda que antes y ató cabos rápidamente.

-Mika¿estás embarazada?

-Sí, amo Draco-dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su fea cara-. Mika va a tener un pequeño dentro de cincuenta y dos días.

-Felicidades-dijo Harry, también sonriente.

-Gracias, señor Harry Potter.

-Amo Harry-corrigió Draco, con amabilidad-. Es mi compañero y va a vivir con nosotros.

Los tres elfos miraron a Harry con adoración instantánea y prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de felicidad y alabanzas. Él les dio las gracias, algo colorado, y dijo sin demasiada esperanza que de verdad, podían llamarlo sólo Harry. Los elfos se giraron hacia Draco con expresión defraudada y éste les tranquilizó y les dijo que eran los mejores sirvientes que podían imaginar y que el amo Harry estaba encantado de tenerlos a su servicio.

-¿Amo Harry?-protestó, plañidero, cuando los elfos se fueron,

-Es cariñoso, Harry. Indica que eres de la familia¿entiendes? Sé bueno, no disgustes a los elfos. Anda, vamos a la habitación de mi tío, a ver qué podemos aprovechar y qué no.

Harry quería que tuvieran un solo dormitorio para los dos y Draco, que había imaginado al principio que tendrían uno cada uno, aunque durmieran juntos cada noche, había decidido que, en ese caso, tenían que instalarse en el de su tío Scorpio. No estaba mucho más lejos del de Orion y era el más grande de aquella planta; además, tenía una bañera a la que se descendía por unos escalones de piedra, como las de Blaise en villa Claudia, y la cama más grande que habían visto en su vida. La decoración era algo recargada para el gusto de ambos, pero eso tenía fácil arreglo.

-Eh, desde aquí se ve el campo de quidditch-dijo Harry, asomándose a la ventana.

-Entonces¿nos quedamos aquí?

-Claro.-Miró el tapiz en el que unos magos desnudos correteaban alrededor de un poste de mayo coronados con guirnaldas de flores-. Esto se va fuera.

-Los setenta fueron unos momentos muy duros para la estética-dijo Draco, apuntando al tapiz con la varita y haciéndolo desaparecer con una llamarada-. La alfombra es buena, pero no me gusta. ¿A ti te gusta?

-Me da lo mismo.

-Le diré a Womby que la suba al desván. Y cambiaremos el color de las paredes¿vale? Azul, azul cielo. Aquí podemos colgar una foto ampliada del ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja en el que salgo ganador de la encuesta de... No, es broma, es broma. Podemos colgar lo que tú quieras. Siempre y cuando me guste, claro.

A Harry le daba más o menos lo mismo y Draco tomaba las decisiones rápidamente, así que cuando bajaron al salón para el almuerzo ya no tenían nada que discutir. Como querían conservar el apartamento en Londres, lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era recoger el resto de su ropa y sus cosas, algo que con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico no llevaba demasiado tiempo. Draco le acompañó para asegurarse de que algunas de las piezas más irritantes de su guardarropa se extraviaban misteriosamente por el camino y cuando ya estaba todo listo y Harry se preparaba para Desaparecerse, le detuvo.

-Espera, no, sé cómo podemos volver a la mansión.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero le siguió hasta el ascensor. Cuando Draco le dijo que bajara al garaje, se extrañó un poco.

-¿Quieres que vayamos en mi coche¿Tú?

-Ajá.

Draco arrugó la nariz cuando llegó al garaje-esa mezcla de olor a asfalto, neumáticos y gasolina le resultaba extraña y desagradable-y siguió a Harry entre los coches mientras iban a su plaza de aparcamiento. Entonces Harry frenó en seco y Draco sonrió.

-Draco...-exclamó, maravillado.

-Sorpresa-canturreó él, observando con satisfacción su cara.

Harry se acercó al coche lentamente, como si fuera un animal salvaje que podía huir si se asustaba.

-Es el 360 Spider... Es el Ferrari que vimos en Roma...

-No te imaginas el lío que ha sido conseguir que terminara aquí.

-Pero Draco... Esto es... No tenías por qué...

-Tonterías. Además, te debía dos regalos de cumpleaños y otro de Navidad.-Buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y le tendió unas llaves-. Ten, pruébalo.

Harry cogió las llaves, las miró y luego hizo crujir las costillas de un abrazo mientras lo besaba con la intensidad de un dementor. Cuando lo soltó, Draco se sentía algo mareado y dispuesto a comprarle un Ferrari cada cinco minutos.

-Estás loco, Draco. Estás completamente loco.-Lo agarró del brazo-. Venga, sube. Vamos a ver de lo que es capaz.

---------------------------------------

El olor a plástico nuevo era intolerable.

-Para, para, para.

Harry detuvo el coche. Otra vez. Draco se quitó torpemente el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo fuera intentando deshacerse de aquel olor nauseabundo y artificial.

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Cómo lo soportas? Hasta los pañales de Orion huelen mejor.

-Exageras.

Draco supuso que después de cuatro veces, se imponía una retirada estratégica. Era una pena, le habría encantado poder hacer el camino de vuelta con Harry y verlo disfrutar de su estúpido, estúpido Ferrari, pero iba a terminar vomitando. Y aunque eso en su opinion sólo mejoraría el olor del coche, estaba seguro de que Harry no pensaría lo mismo.

-Yo voy a usar la Aparición, si no te importa.

-Si me importara, no te lo habría sugerido después de la segunda vez. Anda, vete. Y no te preocupes, le compraré un ambientador o una cosa de esas. No va a oler así siempre.

-Eso espero.

Draco le dio la dirección de la plaza de garaje que había comprado en Salisbury-la magia de la mansión podía estropear el coche-y se Apareció en Malfoy manor. Entonces se fue a buscar a Orion y lo llevó al salón en el que estaba el único cuadro de Serena que había en la mansión para que ella lo viera y charlar un rato. Unos días después de su asesinato, cuando ya se sentía con fuerzas, había ido a verla y le había contado lo que había pasado. Y un par de semanas más tarde le había confesado lo que sentía por Harry. A las figuras de los cuadros no solía importarles mucho la muerte de la persona a la que representaban y ella sólo preguntó por Orion. Cuando supo que su hijo estaba bien, se encogió de hombros y dijo que no notaba la diferencia respecto a estar viva. Tampoco le importó mucho que Draco estuviera sufriendo de amor no correspondido ni que unas semanas más tarde le contara que en realidad sí era correspondido. Incluso se alegró de que se hubiera liado con Harry; no se le ocurría mejor guardaespaldas para Orion.

Mika interrumpió su charla diciéndole que el profesor Snape ya había llegado y Draco se despidió apresuradamente de Serena para ir a recibirlo. Snape le esperaba en el salón de invierno, charlando con el cuadro de Lucius y Narcissa. Sus padres aún se olvidaban de vez en cuando de Orion y de que Voldemort había muerto, pero su relación con Harry se les había quedado marcada a fuego.

-...murió, así que a nadie le importa lo que pueda pensar. Y mi consejo es que te muerdas la lengua, Lucius. Si te metes con Potter, puedes acabar colgado junto a un cuadro de tu padre.

Draco sonrió al escucharle mientras entraba y le saludó cariñosamente, como si hiciera mucho más de un mes que no se veían. Harry era Harry y lo amaba con locura, pero Severus era otra fuente de fortaleza para él y en ese momento necesitaba toda la que pudiera reunir.

-Confío en que todo esto valga la pena, mocoso.

-Sí, eso siempre-dijo, sentándose en un sillón-. Hemos decidido vivir juntos¿sabes? Hemos ido a por sus cosas esta tarde.

-¿No es...?

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE INSTALES A ESE TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE EN ESTA CASA!-gritó Lucius.

Draco le dedicó una mirada ceñuda y le apuntó con su varita.

-_Silencio_.-El rostro de Lucius se tiñó de rabioso púrpura al ver que se había quedado sin voz y Draco le sonrió con malicia-. Así está mejor. ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Severus?

-¿No es un poco pronto?

-Prácticamente hemos vivido juntos desde la primera noche. Y no es como si acabáramos de conocernos.

Severus arqueó las cejas y asintió.

-Eso es cierto. Los dos sabéis perfectamente lo insoportables que podéis llegar a ser. Bien, considera esto un regalo de... Bueno, lo que sea-dijo, sacando dos pequeños pergaminos del bolsillo. Después los apuntó con su varita y los dos documentos crecieron hasta alcanzar su tamaño original. Draco reconoció enseguida el anónimo con los insultos a Serena y a Orion y supuso acertadamente que el otro era una redacción con la misma caligrafía.

-John Bradley-leyó, al final de la redacción.

-Un Ravenclaw de cuarenta años justos-confirmó Snape-. Es documentalista en la radio y vive con su mujer y su hijo de diez años en Sussex, no muy lejos de los Greengrass. Su hija mayor está ahora mismo en Hogwarts, es una Ravenclaw de tercero.

Draco asintió, observando atentamente los dos tipos de letras, almacenando toda la información. Tenía que asegurarse antes, por supuesto. Sólo con verle la cara lo sabría. Y si no era un mago muy dotado, podía usar la Legeremancia con él sin que se diera ni cuenta.

-Voy a hacer su vida tan, tan miserable-dijo, con una sonrisa fiera-. Será divertido decidir cómo.

-Draco... ese individuo se merece cualquier cosa que le puedas hacer, pero... recuerda que has metido a un ex auror en tu vida. Extrema las precauciones¿quieres? Los Gryffindor no suelen respetar otro estilo de pelea que no sea el suyo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-La idea de comparar la letra del anónimo con las redacciones fue suya. Eso de que llamaran a Orion "liendre de mortífago que no debería haber nacido" y que dijeran que con un poco de suerte se moriría antes de convertirse en un asesino de mierda como yo no terminó de gustarle. Bradley puede considerarse afortunado si no le digo a Harry cómo se llama y dónde encontrarlo.

--------------------------------------------

EL PROFETA

EXTRAÑO INCIDENTE EN LA WWZ

**Londres.** Boreas Fortescue. _John Bradley, un documentalista de la WWZ, ingresó ayer en San Mungo tras sufrir una paliza a manos del bateador búlgaro de los Falmouth Falcons Ivan Vulchanov. Todo ocurrió a las cuatro de la tarde, en la emisora, cuando Bradley, que estaba bajo los efectos combinados de un fortísimo Confundus y un potente afrodisíaco, confundió a Vulchanov con su esposa. Aunque sus fracturas han sido ya sanadas, sigue bajo observación debido a la persistencia del Confundus. Vulchanov le deseó una pronta recuperación y lamentó el incidente. "Siento haber reaccionado con tanta violencia, pero es que a mí los hombres no me gustan y ni siquiera intentó prepararme". El Departamento de Aurores está investigando el origen de este ataque, aunque de momento no está confirmado que haya sospechosos._

_------------------------------------------------------_

Draco estaba preparando una poción contra el resfriado para él y para Orion. El laboratorio ahora olía a menta y a romero y estaba agradablemente caldeado; era una de sus habitaciones favoritas. Le recordaba a su madre, pero no con la melancolía que sentía cuando estaba en su habitación o en su despacho. Era un lugar de trabajo y le hacía pensar en eficiencia y talento. Las pociones siempre habían sido asunto de ella; su padre no tenía paciencia y prefería encargárselas a Severus.

Ese medicamento en concreto no era muy complicado y la mente de Draco vagaba mientras añadía hojas de menta al brebaje muy poco a poco. Los negocios iban bien. Como era de esperar, sus socios y contactos en el ministerio no tenían intención de renunciar sin un buen motivo a los beneficios de la fortuna Malfoy y su buen olfato para las inversiones, y que se estuviera acostando con Harry Potter no entraba ni de lejos en aquella lista. Aún quedaba gente histérica, claro, y aún les llegaban cartas firmadas y sin firmar de vez en cuando, y Clearwater tenía más problemas que nunca para fingir que no los detestaba, pero eso no podía hacer peligrar su recuperada influencia en la economía mágica.

Esa influencia tenía que ser bien utilizada. Lo primero, sin lugar a dudas, era empezar a meter a gente en el Wizengamot, brujas y magos que llegaran allí gracias a él. Si alguna vez se descubría lo de Goyle, quería ser juzgado por gente que le debiera favores, muchos, muchos favores y supiera mostrarse debidamente comprensiva. Harry pensaba que el sistema legal mágico era una basura y le había explicado lo que eran los abogados, los fiscales, los jurados, las pruebas evidentes y la presunción de inocencia. Visto así, la justicia muggle realmente parecía mejor que la mágica, quién lo iba a decir, pero¿podría cambiarse? Y si podía cambiarse¿le supondría alguna ventaja?

Negocios, negocios, negocios. Había hecho dinero con muchas cosas, pero estaba claro que su mejor idea había sido el teatro. Además de los beneficios económicos, nada desdeñables, le había hecho ganarse las simpatías de un sector de la población. Y no es que necesitara emocionalmente sentirse querido por todos aquellos subnormales, pero si eso se traducía en que les dejaran más tranquilos... Pensando en el teatro, dedujo que la diferencia con el resto de sus negocios es que aquel tenía un componente cultural. ¿Podía ser esa la clave? Quizás la cultura fuera percibida como algo... ¿bueno¿Decente?¿Y qué otra aportación a la vida cultural de su comunidad podía hacer? Tenían partidos de quidditch, conciertos, conferencias, exposiciones, presentaciones de libros, desfiles de ropa y un teatro. Dos teatros, en realidad, porque en Hosgmeade habían formado un pequeño grupo amateur. Tonks y Lupin le habían dicho que estaba bien. Severus le había dicho que prefería reducirse a sí mismo a pedazos con una cuchilla de afeitar roma y oxidada a volver a presenciar una de sus obras.

Una revista, pensó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Una revista cultural, con artículos de opinión y entrevistas que cubriera todos esos actos. Y de un modo muchísimo más inteligente, interesante y glamouroso que la sección cultural de El Profeta, por supuesto. Primeras firmas. Papel de primera calidad. Fotos a todo color. Creando opinión. Poder. Mmmmmm...

Mika lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Amo Draco, el amo Harry dice que han quedado con los señores Weasley dentro de sólo media hora.

-De acuerdo-dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Estás liada con algo o puedes recoger esto?

La elfina se quedó en el laboratorio y él se Apareció en su cuarto para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Como sabía que Harry iba en vaqueros, no se molestó en arreglarse demasiado y bajó al vestíbulo vestido con unos pantalones de lana gris oscuro, un suéter negro también de lana y un abrigo negro en la mano. Harry estaba esperándole cerca de la puerta y cuando lo vio llegar le miró con una chispa de admiración.

-Nadie puede estar tan bueno, Draco. No es justo.

Para corroborar sus palabras, le dio un beso sensual y apasionado y Draco frunció el ceño con aparente disgusto cuando se separaron.

-Genial, ahora vamos a saludar a tus amigos con la polla toda dura. Van a pensar que estamos encantados de quedar con ellos.

Harry se rio entre dientes, pero no le soltó.

-¿Has terminado la poción?

-Sí, y no deberías acercarte tanto a mi, con este resfriado. Vas a contagiarte.

-Soy el Chico-que-vivió-declamó, con voz rimbombante-. No conozco el sentido de la palabra "peligro".

-No conoces el sentido de un montón de palabras, Potter.

Harry le dio un empujón ofendido, pero se le estaba escapando la risa.

-Eres un creído insoportable.

Draco se echó a reir también, lo cual le produjo un acceso de tos que lo dejó medio colorado.

-Me estoy muriendo-protestó, tratando de recuperar el aliento-. Y soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir. Es tan trágico... Harry, cuando me muera, lo último que quiero es que rehagas tu vida. Quiero que te pases el día llorando por mí y que no lo superes nunca.

-Ese es mi Draco. Anda, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Harry le sujetó de la mano y se Aparecieron junto a la tienda de helados de Florean Fortescue, que en invierno olía también a chocolate caliente y ponche de huevo. Draco se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentirse relativamente cómodo con la idea de pasar el rato con Ron y Hermione. A juzgar por cómo le habían saludado a su vuelta de Francia, Harry le tenía que haber estado haciendo una publicidad fabulosa en sus cartas. Weasley le había sonreído alguna vez y Hermione le había dicho como un millón de veces cuánto le horrorizaba el acoso que estaban sufriendo los dos.

Habían quedado con ellos en La Cabra Sonriente y aún tenían que andar un poco para llegar allí. A pesar de la hora y el frío, había bastante gente por la calle haciendo compras navideñas de última hora. En cuanto empezaron a reconocerlos, la mayoría se quedó mirándolos sin ningún disimulo y el aire se llenó de susurros sorprendidos o emocionados. Draco notó cómo Harry le estrechaba un poco más la mano, como si quisiera darle ánimos o los estuviera buscando y le devolvió el apretón por las mismas razones. Su chivatoscopio empezó a vibrar muy ligeramente, indicando que había algo de hostilidad hacia él. No era precisamente una primicia. Los Fregotego y los Mocomurciélagos habían disuadido a muchos de expresar sus comentarios en voz alta, pero siempre había alguien que abría la boca, siempre.

-¡Harry!

Draco arrugó ligeramente la nariz al ver llegar a Ernie McMillan, el sobrino de la auror que había dirigido la búsqueda de objetos negros en Malfoy manor y antiguo compañero de clase de ambos.

-Hola, Ernie-dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

El mago no se la estrechó.

-No voy a esconderme, Harry. Quiero que sepas me decepciona profundamente tu relación con Malfoy. Sólo espero que te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aquello era demasiado. Un Hufflepuff diciendo esas cosas en su cara. ¡Un maldito Hufflepuff inútil y pomposo! Draco sacó su varita y se la clavó bajo la garganta.

-Voy a contar hasta tres, McMillan-dijo, con el tono más peligroso que fue capaz de conseguir-. Y si quieres seguir sintiendo algo de cuello para abajo, habrás desaparecido de mi vista antes de que llegue a dos.

-Harry...

Oh, el muy gusano. Se atrevía a despreciar su mano y ahora le pedía auxilio.

-Una...

-Vete, Ernie-dijo Harry, mirando al Hufflepuff con ojos disgustados.

McMillan alzó las manos mientras retrocedía apresuradamente y desaparecía entre las personas que pasaban por su lado o se habían quedado mirando el enfrentamiento. Harry pasó el brazo por los hombros de Draco con ademán protector.

-Vaya, Potter¿ahora te parecen bien esas cosas?-dijo un mago que a Draco le sonaba de Hogwarts.

-No, Peakes, no me parece nada bien que la gente nos pare por la calle para insultarnos o meterse con nosotros. Por cierto¿dónde estabas en la Última Batalla¿Escondidito en casa con tu papá y tu mamá? Porque Draco y yo estábamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por salvar las vuestras, así que¿por qué no te callas la boca?-Se giró hacia los magos que trataban de curiosear sin que se les notara demasiado-. ¡Y eso va por todos!

Un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos que acababan de acercarse, tan jóvenes que debían de haber acabado Hogwarts aquel año, asintieron.

-Sí, bien dicho, Harry.

-Sí, dadles caña-dijo uno de los chicos, que llevaba cogida de la mano a una de las brujas-. Yo estaba en Gryffindor y mi novia, Beren, en Slytherin, y también tuvimos que aguantar a gilipollas como esos en Hogwarts.

Draco los miró con simpatía y aprobó la mirada desafiante de la chica, que parecía dispuesta a hacer llorar al primero que se metiera con ella.

-Mi hermano era uno de los Bateadores que ganó la Copa de Quidditch el año que nos regaló las escobas, señor Malfoy-dijo la chica-. Henry Thompson. En Slytherin todos pensamos que es usted genial y que fue un auténtico héroe durante la guerra. Usted y el profesor Snape.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza. Sí, la mayoría de adolescentes les apoyaban. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarles una relación que ponía tan nerviosos a sus padres? Y sabía por Severus que era un ídolo entre los Slytherin de Hogwarts. Aquellos chavales deseaban librarse de la mala fama que había caído sobre su casa y él era alguien de quien podían y querían sentirse orgullosos. El hecho de que saliera con el Chico-que-vivió no les había molestado en absoluto; para ellos no era el niño bonito de Gryffindor ni la mascota de Dumbledore, pues todo aquello era anterior a su época. Harry Potter era, sencillamente, el Destructor de Voldemort. No le tenían la manía que le habían tenido los Slytherin que habían coincidido con él en Hogwarts.

Nunca se acabaría del todo. Draco era un experto en odio y rencor y sabía lo poco que costaba mantenerlo vivo. Incluso admitía que en parte era culpa suya, porque no pensaba esforzarse demasiado en hacer cambiar a nadie de idea. Pero mientras Harry estuviera con él, nada de eso importaría demasiado.

--------------------------------------------

NdA El último ya, sniff... Hemos estado más de un mes juntas! Pero no me despido ya, que aún queda el epílogo.

Catzeruf, ay, me alegra que digas que queda creíble. No quería que me quedara demasiado empalagosa¿sabes? Quería que Harry y Draco se comportaran como dos chicos.

Entertainme Malfoy, gracias por lo de la canción, jajaja. Quedan lindos los tres juntos¿verdad? Y Draco es que quiere tanto, tanto a su Harry... Me pongo tonta sólo de pensarlo. Casi tanto como cuando pienso en las fotos de Dan Radcliffe para Equus. Ñam ñam. He intentado entrar en la dirección que me dijiste, pero no lo he conseguido, igual he hecho algo mal. De todos modos, muchas gracias por los saludos. Bueno, tú pórtate bien y no le hagas maldades a tu pierna enfermita.

Lireve, hola, guapa, qué rabia da cuando el ordenador te hace una de las suyas¿eh? Bueno, estoy absolutamente convencida de que Snape es de los buenos. Verás, hay una ley no escrita en literatura que especifica que cuando un malo se revela, debe de hacer un discurso. ¿Recuerdas a Quirrell, a Crouch, incluso a Draquito frente a Dumbledore? Pero Severus no dice nada. Severus no se alegra de poder dejar de fingir. No dice "jódete, viejo chiflado". No se alegra de haber engañado a Dumbledore hasta el final. Y si Rowling no nos mostró esa escena es, sencillamente, porque Sev estaba muy jodido con lo que acababa de hacer. Es deliberadamente neutra y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: que no es lo que parece. Así que no dudes. En serio. No es opinión de fangirl, es certeza de rata de biblioteca. En cuanto al fic, bueno, Draco tiene razón, esa canción parece hecha pensando en él, jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis chicos. Con un material tan bueno como Tom y Dan es difícil no acertar, jaja. Y muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones.

Tefi estoy que deliro de felicidad con lo de la traducción. El chivatoscopio sirve para eso, aunque supongo que avisa con diferente intensidad según sea la magnitud del peligro. "Catwalk" es la pasarela. Y sí que tengo otro fic terminado. Había pensado empezar a subirlo el fin de semana. También es un H/D, pero esta vez de aventuras. El tono es más dramático y adulto que éste, creo, pero espero que te guste. Ya me contarás. ¿vale? Ah, y contestaros es un auténtico placer, de verdad.

HinoJM hola, no sé qué comentario dices, el de "demasiado sexy para mi camisa" o después, cuando se encara con los periodistas. Pero bueno, gracias de todos modos, jaja.

Drakitap gracias por las felicitaciones, guapa. Y me alegro mucho de saber que me vas a acompañar en el siguiente fic. No sería lo mismo sin tus comentarios. En cuanto al cap, lo de las lechuzas se me ocurrió casi a última hora, lo confieso. Y bueno...para mí Draco es un poquito más sexy que Harry, así que lo hice ganar, jaja. Siempre que oigo esa canción pienso en Draco, te lo juro. A Harry no le gusta que le llame gatito porque él es un hombre viril, masculino y duro (ejem)... y no quiere reconocer que en manos de Draco no es más que un gatito, jaja. Nos vemos mañana con el epílogo!

Susi , hola, vaya, siento decirte que este es el último capítulo y sólo queda el epílogo de mañana, pero bueno, si te animas, nos vemos en el siguiente fic. Me alegra que te gustara el tributo a Sev y muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones.


	35. Chapter 35

EPILOGO

Ha pasado un año.

Harry odia a Draco. Lo odia con todas sus fuerzas. Es la persona más egoísta, desconsiderada e insoportable que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

Llevan discutiendo desde el almuerzo, cada vez más acalorados, y Draco se ha marchado hace un cuarto de hora, mascullando insultos que no tienen nada que envidiar a los que le dedicaba en Howgarts. Harry no tiene ni idea de dónde ha ido-seguramente a quejarse a Severus o a Hermione-y no le importa. Tampoco en realidad tiene idea de por qué han discutido. Los cambios de humor de Draco son imprevisibles. Sólo sabe que ha llegado picajoso a almorzar y que no ha parado hasta provocar una pelea.

No es la primera vez que pasa. Es raro que transcurra un mes entero sin que se peleen. Quizás era de esperar, considerando sus antecedentes en Hogwarts. Varias han sido por celos y... ejem... el celoso era él. No puede evitarlo, es bastante posesivo y a Draco le encanta lucirse y dejarse adorar cuando están en un bar gay. Y maldita la gracia que le hace ver a todos esos idiotas rondándole como moscones en celo. A Draco, por el contrario, se le disparan las alarmas cuando lo ve hablando con alguna chica guapa. También tuvieron otra pelea cuando Draco hizo un comentario desafortunado sobre Dumbledore y otra cuando él intentó convencerlo para ir a Las Tres Escobas, disculparse con madame Rosmerta y enterrar aquel asunto. Discutieron el día en que Draco desapareció toda la tarde mientras estaban visitando a los Betancourt en Nueva Orleans y no le dio explicaciones-estaría metido en una venganza de las suyas- y el día en que le preguntó, por simple curiosidad, si de verdad no tenía algo de sangre veela. Aquello fue un buen avance del Apocalipsis.

Paseando con irritación arriba y abajo del comedor, Harry piensa que Draco acabaría volviendo loco a cualquiera. Su orgullo y su tozudez son exasperantes, actúa dando por sentado que siempre va a haber alguien detrás de él recogiendo lo que ensucia o ya no necesita, hace trampas sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo y trata de manipularlo para salirse con la suya. Dios le proteja si se le escapa algún "dragoncito" en público, porque eso es humillante, por supuesto, claro, no como dedicarse a follar en sitios donde pueden pillarlos, que es la nueva afición de Draco. Y luego está el tonillo condescendiente que usa a veces para explicarle las cosas. Y el brillo fascinado de sus ojos cuando está leyendo algún manual sobre magia negra. O el modo demoníaco con el que ha conseguido que Hermione le dé la razón siempre. O su manía de pensar lo peor de la gente. Es sin duda la persona más difícil que ha conocido nunca.

Y es una pena, admite, sentándose en el sillón, porque Draco no deja de tener buenas cualidades. Muy, muy en el fondo. Cuando quiere puede ser hasta agradable. Al menos con él, el resto del mundo no suele ver esa faceta suya con tanta frecuencia. Y bueno, es divertido, eso no lo discute. Y un dios del sexo, eso por descontado. Y quiere a Orion con locura. Y luego tiene esa manera de mirarlo cuando acaban de pegar el mejor de los polvos y le dice que le quiere y que está destinado a quererlo siempre y que es el mundo para él y le hace sentirse como el jodido centro del universo.

Ahogando un gemido de frustración, Harry se da cuenta de que no lo odia en absoluto.

Con un vago sentimiento de culpa (¿realmente le ha dicho que sólo piensa en sí mismo?) recuerda el linchamiento al que Draco se vio sometido cuando su relación se hizo pública, en las andanadas de insultos de las Vociferadoras, acusándole hasta de haber orquestado la muerte de Serena para librarse de ella. Después de escucharlas, siempre tenía la fatal impresión de que aquello había sido demasiado, de que Draco iba a decidir que no valía la pena seguir adelante porque nada compensaba esos anónimos. Pero esa frase nunca fue pronunciada. Cuando reunió fuerzas para decirle, apenado, pero sincero, que entendería que quisiera cortar, lo que escuchó mientras Draco se lo estaba follando hasta la inconsciencia fue "_para apartarme de ti tendrán que matarme_".

Porque Draco lo quiere como no le ha querido nadie, eso no lo duda. Se ha esforzado en llevarse bien con los Weasley. En vez de insistir en que no le importaba que vivieran los dos con su dinero, se ha ocupado de mover la herencia de Sirius Black y la ha doblado en solo un año. Desde luego, las cuentas Malfoy pagan la mayor parte de sus gastos, (nadie, excepto Draco, puede vivir al ritmo de Draco sin arruinarse), pero así no se siente herido en su orgullo. Cuando pasó tres días en cama con cuarenta de fiebre por culpa de una infección mágica, Draco estuvo haciéndole compañía todo el tiempo, cuidándolo con su característica mezcla de ternura y humor seco. Nunca le echa en cara que la gente lo culpe a él de los errores del Chico-que-vivió, como cuando acudió completamente borracho a uno de los actos del Día de la Victoria o cuando se hartó de un admirador pesado e impertinente y le lanzó un Mocomurciélago. Un día corriente de marzo se presentó con veinte regalos y le explicó que la mitad eran de Navidad y la otra, de cumpleaños. _"Es por los diez años que viviste con los Dursley y no tuviste regalos"_, le explicó, conmoviéndolo hasta las lágrimas. En su testamento ha dejado escrito que quiere que lo entierren a su lado, aunque eso suponga convertirse en el primer Malfoy inglés que no descanse en la cripta familiar.

Se empezó a enamorar de él en los tres días que pasaron juntos en Navidad, pero quizás haga falta ser huérfano y haber sido criado por los Dursley para entender lo que sintió cuando Draco, el orgulloso, elitista, atractivo e inalcanzable Draco Malfoy apareció ante él en lo alto del rascacielos y le dijo que siempre había sido suyo.

Así que lo único que quiere ya es que aparezca pronto para poder arreglar las cosas de una maldita vez.

Draco ha dejado atrás sus prejuicios y ha pagado con creces todos sus errores, pero todavía hay personas que sólo ven al hijo del mortífago, al asesino de Dumbledore. Las malas caras no han desaparecido del todo y algún titular desafortunado puede desencadenar una pequeña avalancha de anónimos y Vocifertadoras. Lo único que le impide ser ninguneado y maltratado por el ministerio son su fortuna y sus contactos, rara vez se menciona que derrotó al infame Greyback o que intentaron lincharlo dos veces a la salida de Azkaban. Pero Draco lo aguanta todo sin protestar. Nunca lo ha oído decir que no se lo merece o que no es justo. Nunca se defiende a sí mismo, no da explicaciones, no dice que no mató a ningún inocente o que nadie puede elegir quiénes son sus padres. Quizás es porque algo así no sería propio de un Malfoy o porque, en el fondo, piensa que no hay justificación posible para lo que hizo en Hogwarts. Probablemente es una mezcla de las dos, pero admira la entereza con la que soporta esa hostilidad y lleva sus fantasmas.

¿Y qué más da si le encanta sentirse adorado y deseado cuando entran en un bar gay? Cuando está bailando en medio de una nube de admiradores todas sus sonrisas provocadoras pueden convertirse en un bufido airado si alguno se atreve a ponerle la mano encima. Oh, con Draco todo es mirar y no tocar, eso hay que reconocerlo. Como también reconoce que a veces, lo que le chincha es ser ignorado; en aquel anonimato, el Chico-que-vivió no tiene poder alguno, pero Draco y su aspecto de elfo de Tolkien brillan con luz propia. Y como no recibe el reconocimiento que debería recibir del mundo mágico, lo menos que siente que puede hacer es alegrarse de que pueda disfrutar de esos insuficientes momentos de gloria, tan por debajo de sus verdaderos méritos. Y los celos sólo hacen que el sexo de después sea más apasionado. ¿Quién se queja?

Porque antes de acostarse con Draco, sabía que el sexo era genial, claro, pero ahora piensa que es una pura droga y quiere más, más y más. Draco lo vuelve loco, cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde su pelo imposiblemente suave hasta los dedos de sus pies. Hasta después de aquella Navidad, nunca había pensado que el cuerpo de un hombre pudiera despertar en él un deseo tan abrumador, pero es justo, porque hasta entonces tampoco había sabido que podía sentirlo. Sencillamente pasó, y ahora cada vez que lo ve desnudo se olvida hasta de su nombre. Además... lo cierto es que no podría imaginarse un mejor amante. Puede ser dominante, complaciente, tierno, juguetón, ardiente, salvaje. Es él quien sugiere cosas nuevas y quien compra juguetes, y aunque es verdad que lo de follar en lugares públicos fue cosa suya, también es verdad que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en convencerlo.

A Draco le gusta ver películas muggles y sus constantes comentarios sólo las hacen más divertidas, aunque en el cine esa costumbre pueda resultar un problema. A menudo presume de egoísta, cuando la verdad es que tiene un acusado sentido del deber. Le encanta leer e inventar complicados hechizos y pociones tanto como jugar al quidditch y hacer el tonto. Afirma no ser un romántico y ciertamente hay veces que sus halagos parecen insultos, pero ninguna chica le ha dicho jamás cosas tan dulces como las que le dice Draco a veces. Es capaz de componer sobre la marcha canciones asombrosa e hilarantemente obscenas. Cuando está de buen humor canturrea, le toma el pelo y tiene el mismo entusiasmo que un niño de cinco años. A pesar de lo estirado que pueda parecer en público, nunca dice no a una batalla de cosquillas, de almohadas o de comida

¿La verdad? Harry está completa, absoluta, desesperadamente enamorado de Draco.

--------------------------------------------

Mika llega diciéndole que Orion ya se ha despertado de la siesta y Harry va a buscarlo. El niño tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos confusos por el sueño y aún dormita un poco en sus brazos cuando lo lleva al cuarto de baño y lo sienta para que haga pis. Orion bosteza soltando un gañido, como un gatito.

-¿Y Babú? "_Tero"_ a Babú, Harry.

-Ahora lo recogemos. No querrás que se nos caiga en el water como la otra vez¿verdad?

Orion niega solemnemente con la cabeza. Pobre Babú... Sin duda es un puffskein de vida accidentada.

-No, se puede ahogar y oler a pis y a caca.

-Exactamente. ¿Has terminado?

-_Oui._ ¿Y mi papá?

Al menos los dos tienen siempre la sensatez de discutir donde el niño no puede oirlos.

-Ha salido, pero vendrá luego.

-¿Dónde está¿Está en una "_riunión"_?

-Ajá. Una reunión importantísima.

Harry recoge al puffskein y se lleva al niño a la cocina para que coma algo. Viéndolo a él resulta muy sencillo imaginar cómo era Draco a esa edad, aunque Severus asegura que es mucho más tranquilo que su padre. Cuando está con ellos parlotea constantemente, pero en presencia de desconocidos cierra la boca y se pone serio. Tiene la nariz y los ojos de su madre, pero la misma sonrisa de Draco e idéntica cara de enfadado. A Harry, que se crió como un muggle, le resulta extraño y divertido ver a un niño tan pequeño acostumbrado a los elfos domésticos, las varitas... a Snape. Aunque el profesor de Pociones no suele alzarlo en brazos o sonreirle, Orion mira a su padrino con los ojos como platos, absolutamente fascinado por su aspecto y su voz y no siente por él el menor miedo. Los dos juntos forman una de las estampas más chocantes y a la vez tiernas que Harry ha visto nunca. Al parecer los Malfoy tienen un don especial para dulcificar al áspero Severus Snape.

Mientras le ayuda a beberse la leche y a comerse el bollito de chocolate que le ha preparado Topey, recuerda el cuadro con el que estuvo hablando mientras buscaba un horrocrux inexistente. Aún va a verlo de vez en cuando. Frente aquel cuadro empezó a comprender mejor a Draco y se dio cuenta de que había visto como a un monstruo a quien no era más que un niño idiota que repetía las crueles palabras de sus padres. Incluso Snape, que era su otro referente moral, hablaba entonces como el mortífago que supuestamente era. ¿De quién iba a haber aprendido otra cosa? Él también era pequeño, es absurdo pensar que tenía que haber comprendido algo tan adulto, pero le sabe realmente mal no haberle dado ni una sola oportunidad en Hogwarts. Draco nunca podría haberlo llevado hacia Voldemort, pero él sí que podría haberlo alejado de ese monstruo. Pasar un rato con el mocoso engreído del cuadro es como recuperar un poquito del niño que rechazó en el colegio.

-Amo Harry, el profesor Snape está en la chimenea y pregunta por usted-dice Mika, Apareciéndose a su lado.

Vaya, seguramente Draco ha ido a quejarse a Severus y ahora le espera un sermón. Pero al menos así se enterará de por qué demonios se ha peleado. Aunque Snape casi siempre le echa la culpa a él, al menos se molesta en explicarle las cosas y traducirle los cambios de humor de Draco.

La visión de una cara hecha de brasas en la chimenea hace años que dejó de sorprenderle, pero sí se fija en que el profesor de Pociones no tiene la Mirada de Irritación Mortal que le suele dedicar cuando Draco ha estado chivándose.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Sabes cuándo volverá Draco? Tengo que hablar con él de un alumno de Slytherin.

-Ah... No, no lo sé. Se ha marchado sin decir nada.

Snape lo observa fijamente y... uno, dos, tres... la primera Mirada de Irritación Mortal de la tarde.

-¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?-Harry se encoge de hombros y el profesor aprieta los dientes-. Se suponía que la única ventaja de esta deplorable unión era que el mundo mágico iba a verse libre de vuestras estúpidas, constantes y repetitivas peleas.

-No nos peleamos por gusto. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué nos hemos peleado! Ha empezado a meterse conmigo mientras almorzábamos y ya no ha parado hasta que me ha hecho saltar.

-Me partes el corazón-dice, con obvio sarcasmo-. Hacedme un favor y madurad de una maldita vez. Y cuando Draco vuelva, dile que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

El profesor desaparece tras despedirse entre gruñidos de desaprobación. Harry suspira y se queda un par de minutos mirando el fuego y sintiéndose desgraciado. Después vuelve a la cocina con Orion,

-------------------------------------------------------

Media hora más tarde, oye un inconfundible ruido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo y su cara se anima y toda su preocupación desaparece porque ese es Draco y aunque aún no sabe de qué humor está, verlo es mejor que no verlo.

Draco nunca dice "lo siento" o "perdona". Ron y Hermione siempre estaban hablando sobre eso cuando les dijo que se habían hecho amigos. _"¿Te ha pedido perdón al menos por todas las cosas que te hizo?_" "_Si realmente hubiera cambiado tanto como dices se disculparía por simple vergüenza_". Pero para él había sido suficiente aquella primera noche en el rascacielos, cuando Draco le había dicho que algunas de sus acciones en Hogwarts eran imperdonables. Imperdonable. Harry está seguro de que esa era una de las palabras favoritas del bastardo de Lucius Malfoy, al que considera directamente responsable de todas las desdichas y de al menos la mitad de las rarezas emocionales de su novio.

Pero a su manera, Draco sabe decir que lo siente y en cuanto entra en la habitación, Harry se fija en que sus ojos sólo expresan remordimiento y tristeza.

-Hola-dice Draco, tentativamente.

-Hola-contesta Harry, sonriéndole un poco.

Ahora aparece también el alivio y Draco lo abraza y apoya la frente en su hombro.

-No quería decirte nada de lo que he dicho-dice, con la voz ahogada contra el suéter de lana-. No sé cómo me aguantas.

-Es bastante fácil, en realidad-responde Harry, besándole la cabeza mientras le roza el pelo con la nariz-. Yo tampoco quería decir nada de lo que te he dicho.

Draco alza la cabeza y Harry piensa por un segundo que van a besarse, pero se da cuenta de que se trata de Orion, que está reclamando la atención de su padre. Él le manda otra mirada de disculpa y se inclina para alzar al niño en brazos y hacerle un poco de caso después de haber pasado media tarde fuera. Comprensivo, Harry se sienta en el sillón a esperar su turno, pero Draco se sienta a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos y sus piernas se tocan, para seguir hablando con Orion ahí. Harry le pasa entonces el brazo por el hombro y los observa en silencio, sonriente. Un rato después, Draco le dice a su hijo que se vaya a jugar con Babú y durante unos segundos, mira a Harry sin decir nada, expectante. En parte quiere saber si ha sido perdonado. Harry se inclina sobre él y lo besa suavemente en los labios.

-Te he echado de menos.

Draco sólo emite un ligero mmm y estira ligeramente el cuello para que sus labios vuelvan a tocarse y puedan continuar besándose. Harry le complace encantado, disfrutando de sus labios suaves, explorando el interior de su boca con la lengua, oyendo los pequeños ruiditos de placer que ambos emiten casi sin darse cuenta. Pero cuando el beso se termina, Draco se recuesta sobre él y da un pequeño suspiro y Harry se dice que, al fin y al cabo, si estaba tan picajoso durante el almuerzo debía de ser por algo.

-Draco¿qué ha pasado¿Por qué estabas de mal humor?

-No es nada.

Con ese tono de voz, seguro que es algo, y recuerda con cierta preocupación que también se puso así cuando se enteró de que Vince Crabbe había muerto en prisión. Un ataque cerebral. La mayoría de los dementorizados morían de eso antes de diez años.

-Venga, dímelo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Draco da otro suspiro.

-Un negocio que tenía ya casi cerrado se ha ido a la mierda. Y encima...

-¿Qué?

-He ido al ministerio. El tipo que dirige las operaciones de los aurores en el extranjero, para lo del resto de las propiedades Malfoy, ya sabes, es un gilipollas. Ha estado haciendo todo el rato insinuaciones sobre nosotros.

-¿Insinuaciones¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como si le pareciera... denigrante que dos hombres se quieran o se acuesten juntos. Debe ser medio muggle, el muy... Y encima me ha dicho que no han empezado a inspeccionar ni el castillo en Fontainebleau. Y ni siquiera he podido mandarlo a tomar por culo porque ese imbécil de Moody estaba delante observándolo todo y riéndole las gracias.-Da un pequeño bufido despectivo-. Total, que ha sido un asco de mañana. Pero no tenía por qué pagarlo contigo.

Harry le acaricia la mejilla.

-Sí, bueno... yo también lo pago contigo a veces.-Le recorre el cuello a besos-. Draco, venga, anímate.

-No quiero animarme.

Pero no lo dice en serio. Si realmente quisiera seguir así no estaría allí, recostado en el sofá contra él.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Haremos lo que tú quieras.

-Quiero mirar el fuego y sentirme mal.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar algo absurdamente caro?

-No.

-¿Quieres jugar al quidditch?

-No.

-¿Quieres cortarme el pelo?

-No.

-¿Quieres follar?

-No.

Vaya, pues igual sí que es en serio. Harry le acaricia el muslo mientras sigue dándole pequeños besos en la sien, en la mejilla, en el hombro, en el cuello.

-¿Seguro?

Draco se deja un poco, pero sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Sí.

-_¿Estás completamente seguro, amor mío? -_le pregunta en pársel.

Por una vez, aquello no reduce a Draco a un deseo tembloroso; sólo le hace dar otro suspiro abatido.

-Ya sé que intentas animarme, Harry, pero es que no tengo ganas.

Harry recuerda entonces que Snape quiere hablar con él y no le cabe duda de que el profesor de Pociones sabría cómo sacarlo de esa melancolía en cinco segundos. Pero Draco es su vida. Quiere ser él quien lo haga volver a sonreir y a brillar. Y entonces le llega la inspiración y tiene una idea, una auténtica locura de consecuencias imprevisibles, pero si eso no lo anima nada lo animará hoy y, de todos modos, a él se le está empezando a poner dura sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Ni siquiera en el despacho de Clearwater?-le susurra en la oreja. Oh, Dios, hasta sus orejas son sexys.

Draco da un respingo y lo mira con incredulidad.

-¿En el despacho de Clearwater?

-Sí.

Sus ojos grises, que un segundo antes estaban tan apagados, se han llenado de excitada esperanza, como si fuera un niño al que acaban de decirle que van a llevarlo a la feria.

-¿Y yo arriba?

-Sí.

Una sonrisa feral e ilusionada empieza a dibujarse en su cara y Harry se siente a punto de reventar de orgullo. Bueno, de orgullo y de otras cosas.

-¿Ahora?

Mira su reloj. Son las cinco y media, lo cual quiere decir que la mayor parte de los empleados del Ministerio está empezando a marcharse a sus casas. Por supuesto, aún quedará gente. Al menos dos equipos de tres aurores de guardia nocturna, algún Inefable dedicado a sus misteriosas tareas, algún secretario con papeleo atrasado... Los dos son magos poderosos, él conoce bien los sistemas de seguridad del edificio y tienen una Capa de Invisibilidad que con un encantamiento Engorgio se hará lo bastante grande para cubrirlos a los dos.

-Yo estoy listo si tú estás listo.

Draco se abalanza sobre él y le da un beso risueño y apasionado y Harry se lo devuelve también, acariciándole la espalda, enredándole la mano en el pelo. Cuando rompe el beso, mirarlo es un puro deleite.

-Ese despacho va a oler a sexo una semana entera, te lo prometo-afirma, con rotundidad.

Cinco minutos después, están listos para Aparecerse en la entrada principal del Ministerio, ocultos ya bajo la capa. Harry está empezando a encontrar la situación dolorosa y las continuas caricias de Draco no hacen nada por aliviarlo.

-Esto va a ser tan divertido...-susurra Draco, con una mezcla de lujuria y risa contenida-. Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a un Slytherin, Harry.

Él sonríe, feliz de verlo feliz. Tal vez los pillen y tal vez no, pero habrá valido la pena.

FIN

--------------------------------------------

NdA. Ahora sí, chicas, este es el final. Es un poco abierto, pero la realidad es así¿no? Nunca hay un momento en el que puedas decir que todas las pequeñas historias de una vida están cerradas; cortes donde cortes, siempre hay cabos sueltos. Si os preguntáis qué pasó con Goyle... bueno, hasta que no escriba una hipotética secuela-que no sé si lo haré-, podéis imaginaros lo que queráis. Yo personalmente confío en el talento de los Sly para salir de situaciones complicadas, jaja.

Y por supuesto os agradezco tanto, tanto, todos los comentarios y las cosas maravillosas que me habéis dicho que me faltan las palabras. Ha sido un verdadero placer hablar con vosotras. Besos y cariños a todas.

Kaede Sakuragi hola, me alegro de que te guste el fic, pero ya ves que lo de pedir drama ha llegado un poco tarde. Además, pobrecito Draco, ya ha tenido bastante drama, jaja.

Catzeruf, pues sí, aquí está el final. Yo tb lo voy a echar de menos, no creas.

RAC, hola. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic hasta el final. Y sip, Draco le regaló el Ferrari a su Harry. No sabía que existían los Lamborghini murciélago¿lo dices en serio? Jaja. Probablemente Snape habría hecho lo que tú dices, aunque¿quién sabe? Al fin y al cabo es medio muggle.

Tefi bueno, Draco es una gran fuente de inspiración para el sarcasmo, pero yo diría que Harry ya apunta maneras en los libros de Rowling. Yo tb espero que encuentres bueno el otro fic, aunque es mejor leerlo olvidándose de éste, porque tienen muy poco que ver.

Susi Gracias, guapa. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la venganza de Draco, jaja. Y también de poder contar contigo como lectora.

Drakitap, hola, amiga, Gracias, como siempre, por todas las cosas que me dices, pero tengo que advertirte de que si Draco deja a Harry la siguiente en la lista soy yo, jaja. En cuanto a la sociedad mágica, siempre pensé que reaccionaría a la pareja con una fuerte división de opiniones. Bueno, el tiempo también irá calmando las cosas. Muchísimas gracias otra vez por todos los comentarios que has dejado y que tengas un buen día, una buena semana y, qué narices, una buena vida en general.

HinoJM me ha hecho mucha ilusión que digas que la historia te da ánimos cuando llegas a casa, gracias.

Entertain me Malfoy hola, sí, un ferrari, y no reconocería uno ni aunque me atropellara, jaja. Se merecía un beso al estilo dementor o no? Y sí, claro, tiene que haber gente que los apoye, más allá de las superlocas de Corazón de Bruja. Harry y Draco y los demás te mandan saludos y yo, un beso.


End file.
